The Prettiest Weed
by KayMist
Summary: It's hard to start life over in a new place with a mysterious and previously estranged grandmother from across the sea. Andalora was ready to make it work. She had magic, a friend she could actually relate to, and enough books on charms to make any object do exactly what she needed. Especially when it involved mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was magical. Silhouetted against the now starry sky, Hogwarts castle filled the horizon and was almost completely black other then the dark gold glow of lit windows. The sight was entrancing, inspiring, and fanned the faint spark of hope in more then one heart.

Andalora Proth clutched a hand to her chest as she stared up at the sight, sitting in the small boat that bobbed around in the waves and wind. Her mind was a cacophony of small thoughts, all shoving around against the loudest. _This is it_ , she thought, swallowing hard and squeezing her other hand tightly. As if the wand in her pocket hadn't been evidence enough, it seemed to just now come to her that she was indeed a witch. Little Andi, the absurdly short foreigner, was going to do _magic_.

A hiss of pain jerked her from the small reverie. "Uh, Andi. I think you might be close to breaking my fingers."

The girl let go of the hand in hers with a squeak. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She turned her body towards the boy that sat beside her, managing an apologetic smile over slightly hunched shoulders. The light of the moon made his skin even paler than normal, though bringing out the golden flecks in bright green eyes. "Are you excited?" she asked, leaning forward and peering up at him. It was hard to stem the sheer amount of excitement. She almost vibrated with it.

His cheeks lifted with a gentle smile before he nodded once. Even with the exhaustion clear in his slumped posture, she could still see the joy bring a spark of life to his eyes. "Do you think the staircases really move like the books says?" he asked, pushing sandy brown hair from his face when the wind whipped it around.

"I hope so!" she squeaked in return, scooting closer and gripping his sleeve in her fingers. "I heard that when the moon is full, the ghosts spend the entire night dancing and singing around the castle. Can you imagine?"

At the mention of the moon, her friend looked over her head to gaze at the nearly full moon, peeking out from behind the largest tower of the castle. The corners of his mouth dropped and he swallowed visibly before dropping his sight down to his feet.

Andi frowned slightly and gave his sleeve a slight tug. "What's wrong, Remus?" she asked quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the two girls seated behind them to make sure they weren't looking their way.

Remus shrugged slightly, resisting as she moved even closer, their legs touching, and tried to wrap her small arms around his left one. "I'm scared," he whispered in a pained voice, "I just know something will go wrong and I'll have to leave."

Her brows dropped into a determined look. "Nothing will happen, you dork. You said the headmaster guaranteed that everything was perfectly safe. And he's the most powerful wizard in _centuries_! If that doesn't say anything about the school, what else does?" When he didn't respond to her words, she let go of his arm, pulled out her wand and twirled it in her fingers. "Plus, do you think that I wouldn't stop you if anything happened? I just so happen to be very proficient in magic, even if it's theory." She whipped the tip of her wand in a half circle then pointed at her hand and whispered, " _Tutum Flamma_!" A small fluttery blue flame dropped from the tip of her wand and rolled into her palm.

"Andi!" Remus gave a start and grabbed her hand, about to start smacking the flame out.

"No no, wait!" He froze at her word, eyes wide and mouth open in a slight 'o' shape. She reached out and poked the flame with her wand tip, sending it rippling, almost like jello. She looked up from it to meet Remus' gaze, giving him a wide grin. "It's a safe fire. And look!" She poked it again. "It wiggles!"

He let out a snort of laughter before reaching out to give it a poke too. Andi couldn't help but feel a flutter of pride at her first successful attempt at magic, but more so over managing to pull her friend's mind from his worries. She looked over his face, taking in the dark circles around his eyes, pasty skin, and the small Scooby-Doo band-aid she'd given him when a still healing cut on his jaw had opened up again. Yes, he looked haggard, but the sight of the tiny blue flame light up his face, bringing back his usual warmth.

There was a sudden jolt, throwing her forwards into Remus, and the tiny flame dropped from her hand. She squeaked and lunged forward, arms reaching around his chest to try and catch it. Her finger tips just barely missed and the fire went out with a soft hiss when it hit what appeared to be dark wet pebbles beneath the boat. Andi blinked in surprise, pulling back and looking around to find their boat shored inside a huge dark cavern.

A loud deep voice called over all the children and everyone began to climb from their boats to shuffle toward the man from earlier. He towered a good two or three meters over the children with lantern in hand. Remus pulled himself out of the boat then turned to hold a hand out for her. She took it, struggling to clear her legs over the edge. The girls behind hopped out, snickering at her as they skipped past and disappeared into the crowd. Andi glared at them as she finally slipped down, though still holding Remus' hand, and hurried to the back of the group.

"Come along now!" the giant bellowed before disappearing into the dark craggy tunnel. The crowd quickly followed after, many almost jogging to keep up with his wide gait, and emerged just beside the imposing stone walls of the castle. Andi resisted the urge to run up and touch the smooth stone, wanting to feel if it was actually real.

Just around the corner was the largest set of doors she'd ever seen set atop a wide set of stone steps, dwarfing even their large guide by meters. She looked over at Remus as he drew in a sharp breath, staring up with wide eyes. Her fingers squeezed his slightly and he managed to tear his eyes away to share a smile with her.

The night was quiet other then the sound of small feet clambering up the steps and the loud bang of the giant hammering on the door a few times. One side creaked open to reveal the tall and imposing form of a woman, draped in emerald robes and topped with a pointed hat, crooked to the side. Her face was stern behind the spectacles perched on her nose, matching her prim posture. Even her black hair was held to strict lines, pulled into a tidy and neat bun at the base of her neck. Though her expression softened as she took in the gaggle of new students. She turned and traded a nod with the giant, who trumped off into the castle.

She motioned for them to follow before striding purposely over to another set of doors, these beautifully gilded and a bit smaller than the last, across an equally large hall. The tall vaulted ceiling was unimaginably high, walls covered with bright torches, crowded with moving paintings, and a spectacular marble staircase behind. Andi craned her neck about, trying to view as much as possible once they stopped.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman stated, voice clear and precise. "I am Professor McGongall." She paused when the children began to whisper and shift restlessly. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor-" Andi let out a soft squeal in excitement, earning a nudge in the side from Remus. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a moment in front of the rest of the school. Make sure your are presentable."

At the words, many began to pat themselves down, smoothing hair and straightening robes. Andalora followed suit, tightening the bow holding her hair back and spot cleaning her glasses on the corner of her of her robe in an attempt to ease the curling nerves in her stomach.

"Do I look alright?" Remus asked, turning towards her while tugging at his blazer with shaking hands. She slipped her bright red frames back onto her nose before smoothing his lapels and adjusted the buttons at the top of his robes.

"You look perfect. And me?"

There was a moment of hesitation, ending with him looking away, cheeks slightly pink. "Wonderful," he mumbled, awkwardly shuffling his feet.

Before Andalora could comment at his odd behavior, Professor McGonagall clapped her hands once to gain everyone attention. "Form a line and follow me, please." Without a pause, she strode through the now open doors at a quick clip, the low roar that only hundreds of quieted voices could produce. The children scrambled into a line, trotting after and into the hall.

It was hard not to coo and ah at the breathtaking entry. The Great Hall put the front entrance to shame with soaring walls, waving banners, and floating candles. It was impossible to tell where the ceiling even ended or if there was even one at all. It was a dark clear sky above, thousands of little stars shifting and soft light of the moon at the very peak.

The sight was distracting enough that Andi didn't notice the line stop and rammed right into the back of the boy in front of her. Her hands shot out and caught his shoulders before he toppled over into the next person. "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry!" she whispered urgently while smoothing out the wrinkles she left on his robes.

He turned his head, peeking over his shoulder to stare at her with wide baby blue eyes. His pouting mouth twisted into a shy smile before he whispered back, "It's alright." The smile changed to a small frown of concentration and he twisted at the waist to fix her black tie. "Crooked."

Her own lips curled in turn, finding his quiet words rather endearing. She was about to thank him when the entire hall went silent. The boy turned and they both leaned around the taller children to see Professor McGongall setting down a stool and placing a floppy hat atop it. Even from the back of the line, she could tell it was raggedy, covered in patches and looking as if a stray breeze would cause it to fall apart. Then it gave a shake, like a dog ridding water from it's fur, and a slit opened up, though with great effort to separate the fabric. Andi gave a start, placing a hand on her new friend's shoulder again with tight fingers, feeling Remus doing the same from behind.

The hat took in a deep wheezy breath before belting out in song, voice filling the entire hall and almost rattling the empty plates atop the four long tables.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands-though I have none-

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

It finished the song with a loud popping 'p' before its mouth closed, the slit completely gone. The hall almost seemed to explode with cheers and applause.

Taking advantage of the loud noise, Andi leaned forward and held out her hand to the boy. "I'm Andalora Proth."

He turned fully, taking her hand and giving it a quick pump, smile much wider than before. "Peter Pettigrew."

"I hope we can be friends," she said earnestly, lowing her voice with the noise level. Peter gave her an eager nod, doing a small hop in his excitement. She laughed before sucking her lips in to stop the noise, noticing McGongall stepping up beside the stool with a roll of parchment in her hands. She grabbed Peter's shoulders and spun him back around before the woman noticed, steadying his equally small frame before he tipped from her strength.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and don the hat to be sorted," the woman announced, the roll now unfurled in her hands. "Aderlose, Adrian!"

The first of the new students stumbled out of the line, a thin boy with a swath of rusty hair that hurried to the front, and gingerly say down on the stool. The hat barely touched the first few hairs on his head before it screamed out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Adrian leapt up and made his way to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

Andi leaned to and fro a bit, eyeing down the line to examine the others. Most were fussing about nervously, especially a taller boy with dark black hair near the front that was wriggling about like he had ants in his pants. The next two to be sorted took just a little time before McGongall paused, her eyes locking onto the squirming boy. "Black, Sirius!" Another dark headed boy behind him slapped his back before shoving him forward, earning an indignant squawk.

He sat, the hat dropping onto his head and then nothing. After a minute or two, the seated students began to murmur, the Slytherins becoming extra loud and staring at the boy intensely.

"What do you think it's taking so long?" Remus asked quietly over her shoulder.

"Maybe it asks you questions. He probably didn't read any of his books on the list yet," she answered a bit smugly. "We should be more than prepared."

After another long moment, the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The red and gold table just exploded, screaming and cheering as the boy, Sirius, jumped up from the stool with a loud whoop. The rest of the school seemed almost stunned, watching as he raced to his table and proudly took a seat.

Andi frowned, glancing at the ominously quiet Slytherins. "Do you know why they look so angry?" she asked Peter, watching as the next student sat on the stool.

"He's a Black," Peter almost squeaked, mouth in a tight line. "They've all been Slytherins for generations. He's the first one that isn't, much less being a _Gryffindor_." His voice took on an almost reverent tone.

"Perhaps you can be friends with him when you get sorted there too, then." Her words seemed to shake him, earning a wide eyed look of almost terror.

"I doubt it," he mumbled before turning back around.

"Carrow, Alecto!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dots, Alice!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Duron, Juniper!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Evans, Lily!"

Andalora shifted again, sighing a bit as she felt her nerves rear up and drum on her lacking patience. She felt a bit envious as the fiery red head skip over to sit with the crimson and gold lions. Though her heart settled as Remus took her hand again, squeezing it slightly.

The minutes seemed to crawl, earning more fidgeting from many standing in line. At the call for "Lostrum, Nestor!" the fingers around hers began to tighten and grow damp. She glanced back to see Remus' face set in a terrified grimace. "Lupin, Remus!" A strangled whimper managed to escape him. Desperate to comfort him, Andi did the first thing that came to mind as he started forward. Before he could let go of her hand, she pulled him closer and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. The look on his face was priceless, bug eyed and mouth open as he was about to protest, but she shook her head and pushed him forward.

McGongall gave Remus an amused look as he sat on the stool, still a bit stunned. She began to place the hat on his head when it screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" It hadn't even rested completely on his hair. Andalora grinned, clapping with the rest of the red table as her friend, looking even more dazed then before, stumbled over and took a seat beside the now infamous Mr Black.

Down the list McGongall went. Argyle Mannerin to Hufflepuff, Mary McDonald to Gryffindor, Marlene McKinnon to Gryffindor, Yula Nown to Slytherin, Oliver Penast to Hufflepuff. Then it was Peter's turn.

It was hard not to be a bit worried for the boy, so short, he was barely a few centimeters taller than her. She ruffled his corn silk locks and gave him an encouraging smile when he looked back with surprise. At her thumbs up, his brows dropped into a determined look and he almost strutted up to the stool. Once the hat dropped down, his face screwed up in concentration. It was another long wait, well over five minutes before the hat let out a loud, "GRYFFINDOR!" Andi hopped up and down in place, clapping and giving Peter a cheer as she skipped over to the table with a huge grin. He plopped down next to Remus, who gave him a pat on the back.

Next was the other black haired boy, the friend of Black's. Where the first had smooth, shiny locks, this one had an unruly mop that was long enough in the front to touch is rather long nose. He had an arrogant swagger when "Potter, James!" was called. The hat didn't even get close to head before it screamed and sent him to Gryffindor.

"Proth, Andalora!" Andi felt her chest constrict tightly and vainly tried to swallow down what bit of moisture was left in her dry mouth. It was time. She had to be sorted with Remus. She just had to. With a deep breath, she put her shoulders back, head held high, and calmly walked down. The stool was almost too high as she hopped up onto it, hands clutched together in her lap. Then the hat was down, covering her eyes.

"My oh my, another one from over seas. How charming." Andi almost fell off the stool when a low voice murmured around her. "Now where to put you? Clever, an inventor and hands on. Ah, but also so very honest, nurturing, loyal to a fault. Then there is your drive and courage, so fiery. The Prewett blood runs strong in you. It's too bad. You would make a wonderful Hufflepuff. But you would be much happier with those that will push you. Better be...GRYFFINDOR!"

Andi blinked at the sudden light as the hat was lifted away. The cheers were almost louder than the ones for Black. She stood on shaky legs and started towards the table, a smile slowly growing on her face. She did it! A laugh bubbled free and she threw her arms up, running down the path between the tables. Remus climbed up from the bench as she neared, arms held wide. She ran right into them, squeezing tightly and lifting him up off his feet with a squeal.

"I did it! Oh, I did it!" she squeaked, letting go to hop in place a bit more.

"Of course you did, you ninny," Remus said affectionately, pushing her down to sit between himself and Peter before sliding back in as well. "I don't know how you thought otherwise, being a Prewett and all." The surname earned a chocking noise from Peter.

"You're a Prewett?!" he gasped, head pulled back in surprise.

She snorted, nudging her glasses back up her nose. "My mother was, yes. But family line isn't everything. Take that Black kid." She pointed to the black haired boy just one spot over. At the mention of his name, he leaned back and peered around Remus.

"Well, would you look at that. A Yankee! James! The midget's a Yank!" Both boys looked at her with wide grins and an odd glint in their eyes. Andi felt her back straighten at the attention, lips turning down into a frown.

"Midget? I'm not that short!" she snapped, temper beginning to flare. The words earned a bark of laughter, short and loud.

"But you are a Yankee, yeah? Hard not to notice that horrid accent," Sirius said haughtily as he smoothly pushed his bangs from his face. He pinched his nose and attempted a rather poor valley girl accent, earning more laughter from his friend. Then he winked at her. It was hard not to notice how striking his eyes were, the light grey so deep, they almost seemed like quicksilver. For some reason it made her even more angry.

"Better then sounding like I'm talking with a mouth full of marbles, you uppity ass," she snipped, glaring daggers.

"It's arse, love."

"Ass."

"Arse!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Remus put a hand on her forehead, pushing her back and breaking the eye contact between the two. He then turned to look at Sirius with a frown. "We get it, she has an accent. You don't have to be mean."

"Aw, the Yank needs her boyfriend to protect her," James cooed, fluttering his lashes. The two burst into a fit of laughter as Remus grew bright red.

There was a clearing of a throat and everyone stopped to look towards the front. The last student was off to their table, McGongall taking the hat and stool away. It was then that Andalora finally noticed the painfully ostentatious slash of color that was the headmaster. She recognized him from one of the books she'd read. The long silver beard, crooked nose, and spectacles a dead give away. His robes were a bright buttery yellow with small stitched blue birds fluttering about on the fabric. He stepped up before the teachers table, smiling happily and giving a slight bow to the hall. "Welcome, welcome! Time for a new school year! I'd like to say a few words before we dig in. Juju! Hottata! Lubba!" The students and teachers all clapped, some just to be polite, others in genuine cheer.

Dumbledore lifted his arms up high and with an extravagant wave of each one, food popped up onto the many platters lining the middle of each table. Puddings and pies, fried fish and roasted meats, and heaps upon heaps of bread and vegetables. As soon as the smell reached Andi, she was hit with a wave of hunger, previously hidden under the nerves and excitement. She dropped on a few scoops of cottage pie, Yorkshire pudding topped with roast beef and carrots, last pouring over a good ladle of gravy. The sight alone made her hum happily before digging in.

Beside her, Remus piled his plate high with nothing but meat; pork, lamb, beef, a few sausag-eh, bangers, and just a drizzle of gravy. She lifted a brow at him as he shoved mouthful in, before noticing her gaze and grinning sheepishly around the end of a banger. It was hard not to laugh a bit, though it was soured when Sirius barked out a laugh himself, giving her friend a good smack on the back. When he leaned far enough forward for their gazes to meet, the smile morphed to a more cautious one, a curious gleam in his eyes. Andi just sniffed loudly before taking another bite and turning more towards Peter.

The blonde surprisingly had a plate of mostly roasted vegetables and a bit of fish. "You seem fairly familiar with British food," he said after a swallow, looking over her choices.

"Grandmother put me through 'training'," she muttered, pushing a potato around her plate with a fork. "Spent most of the summer trying to make her long lost granddaughter a proper British young lady. Etiquette lessons, basic magical history, and the like. I still can't understand a lot of things people say if they get into terms, but I get along well enough, I believe. Especially after my brother gave me a great list of insults!" She pulled her bag into her lap, riffling around to pull out her spiral bound notebook and slightly chewed pencil. She completely missed the boggled look Peter gave the items as she flipped through the pages to find one covered in scattered words.

Remus leaned over, looking over the page with a single brow cocked. "Is he really the best example for this stuff?"

"Oh, this is perfect." The two looked up to find James leaning down from behind trying to peek at the page. "The Yank takes on the proper use of our language."

"I bet she can't even make a baby cry," Sirius added in with a full mumble, lounging against the table with a roll half stuffed in his mouth.

"Want to bet?" she dared, glaring over at his stupid fine boned face.

"Oh, you are on!" James crowed, slapping both Remus and Andi on the back. "Alright now, let's hear your take on a good British insult, Yank."

"My name is Andalora," she said, turning her glare from Sirius to James. "And fine." She looked over the page, choosing out words based on what she'd heard from her brother's foul mouth. With her choice made, she looked between both boys. "Piss off and bugger yourself, you pikey bellend!"

The entire surrounding radius of students went near silent, many turning around to look at her, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. Andalora stiffened and looked around, feeling her face flush red with embarrassment. Had she said something dumb? "Eh, bollocks?" she managed in a weak voice, offering a half smile and a shrug.

It was James that broke the silence, bursting out into great guffaws of laughter while bending over and slapping his knees. Others joined in, some reaching over to pat Andi on the back or shoulder. Even Remus seemed a bit proud, though mortified at her terrible language. Though Sirius looked less than pleased, lips pouting out in a grumpy frown. "Bloody _brilliant_!" James managed to choke out, wiping the tears streaming from his eyes from laughing too hard. "You're alright, Proth."

"What a perfect first impression, sis." Andi whirled around at the voice, beaming when she saw her brother. Felix Proth was a tall, honey blonde with sky blue eyes, much like their father. Though it was easy to see their mother with the upturned and slight snubbed nose with the too wide mouth and slightly gaped front teeth. It was too bad he worn the green and silver colors.

"Felix!" she squealed, jumping up throwing her arms around her brother. He returned the hug with a laugh before holding her out at arms length.

"Look at you, little lion. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you didn't take after grandmother like I did," he said softly.

"Your brother's a Slytherin?!" Sirius blurted, upper lip curling in disgust. The older Proth leveled him with an icy look, causing the first year to cringe and look down at his now empty plate.

"I am, Black. Your observational skills are...exceptional," Felix jeered before turning back to his sister fully. "I just wanted to check up on you. Looks to me like you're doing fine though. I better head back to my table." He nodded at Remus, who returned it with a serious face and placed a hand on Andalora's shoulder. She sighed sadly as he walked back over to his table, a few of his housemates looking over at her with sneers.

Remus squeezed her shoulder, gaining her attention and offering a slight smile. She winced a bit at the dark circles around his eyes and pasty skin, remembering just how many days left it was until the dreaded night. "Good thing we're both lions, yeah?" he offered.

She nodded, mouth quirking up on the side slightly. They both slid back onto the bench, Peter patting her back comfortingly. She sighed, reaching out to take one last roll when suddenly the remaining bits of food faded, leaving perfectly clean platters and plates behind.

There was another loud clearing of a throat and Dumbledore stepped up again, hands behind his back as he waited for everyone to focus on him again. "Now that everyone is full to burst, it's time for our start-of-term notices. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is as it says, forbidden to all students. Mr Filch, our wonderful caretaker, has asked I remind you that no magic is permitted between classes in the corridors." His eyes flickered over to the front of the Gryffindor table, smiling a bit and earning a snort of laughter from a set of twins.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Lastly, Professor Sprout has transplanted a wonderful whomping willow specimen to the school grounds. I highly recommend that every student no authorized to study it by Professor Sprout herself avoid the tree at all costs. It is a rather violent and high irritable." Remus sucked in a breath loudly beside her, drawing out a sharp pain in her chest for him. All she could do was remind him of her support with a brief touch. "Lastly! I would like to welcome our new addition to the staff. Professor Kennering will be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. We hope you have a pleasant first year and many more to come!" There was a smattering of polite applause and much snickering, though many giving the new man an almost pitying look. "And now, bedtime! Off you all go!"

"First year Gryffindors, over here please!" Andalora looked around, spotting the source of the voice near the end of the long table. A tall dark girl with a riotous mane of thick curls, held back with a thick hair band waved over the heads of milling students. The small group of fresh lions managed to wind their way over and received a wide grin over glittering lavender eyes. "Hello, dears!" she chirped, giving her hands a single clap. "I'm one of the two prefects for our lovely house, Dorcas Meadowes." She paused, full lips twisting in a pout as she looked over their heads to search the crowd. "It seems I've lost my counter part." She gave herself a shake before smiling back at the new ones. "Well, regardless, let's get you up to the dorms so you can get some rest. Follow me!"

They headed off at a good clip, threading through the loud crowds and tiredly stumbling up the enormous marble staircase. Andi did her best to look around, taking in as much of the changing decor, but sleep pulled at her eye lids, making it hard to keep her head up all the way, much less gawk at the a particularly rude talking painting. She lost count of the sheer amount of stairs they took, her legs beginning to burn a bit once they slide through another tapestry. One last set of stairs before they stopped on a landing, paintings everywhere, some snoring, others murmuring as they looked at the new first years.

Directly in front of them was the largest one yet, with a rather fat lady in an extravagant and frilly pink silk dress, hair up in a precariously balanced mountain of brown curls. She clucked motherly at the small crowd, clapping her hands to her cheeks with a loud "Oh my! Welcome welcome, little ones! Password?"

"Tottle Tea," Dorcas said clearly, glancing back at them with a wink.

The portrait swung out, revealing a large round hole. Dorcas stepped right over, the rest of the group following. Andi clambered over with a bit of difficulty, earning a snicker or two from James and Sirius. Before she could retaliate, they were split, boys one way, girls another. She managed a wave to Remus and Peter, who returned them just before disappearing through the door of their stairwell. The girls' room was on the first landing, thankfully.

Andalora didn't even look around once they were inside. She was much too tired. She sought out the trunk with her initials on it, kicked off her shoes, and flopped onto the bed. Her eye lids dropped closed and she let the light chatter of her new dorm mates to lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **AN : I'm finally dipping my toes into some HP work! I'll be perfectly honest, I have about 3 different drafts of this story written in varying stages of the plot line. But after a few weeks, I've managed to find a fairly solid plot, all set out in stages. As to how long it will take to actually get it all out, I have no idea. I also don't plan on this being cannon once it hits a certain point. All backstory for characters and their history will be explained!  
I have never had a Beta, but if you find a mistake anywhere, please don't be afraid to let me know. I hope to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _The forest was loud. After years along either_ _of the_ _farthest coast_ _s_ _of America, she hadn't actually seen such a thing._ _New York has been nothing but towering skyscrapers and LA was all palm trees and craggy hills._ _From all the books and movies she'd taken in, they always made it seem that such places were calm and quiet. But the sound was more then she expected. The shrill screech, chirps, and buzzes of insects and small animals was almost overwhelming. And it was not easy to navigate at all. The trees were so close in places that she couldn't even squeeze through. But nothing would stop her from getting away from that stupid mansion and it's cold mistress._

 _Andalora stopped as she found a small clearing, the thick copse thinning enough to allow in the light of the half full moon._ _There were a few trees, but one stood out the most. It towered over the rest with a crooked tru_ _n_ _k, bent almost at a right angle before straightening again. She cocked her head to the side as she neared it. The crook looked like the perfect place to sit._

 _Using the smaller branches for handholds, she slowly scaled the trunk before crawling to perch on the surprisingly smooth and wide crook. It was big enough for to even lay down on, which she did, sighing as she tucked an arm behind her head. Her eyes wandered the thick leaves above, finally letting her mind slow. It gave her time to_ _actually_ _stop and really think about the flurry of events the past few days had thrown at her._

 _The week had been eventful, to say the least. Flying hours and hours with her father under the pretense of visiting Felix. There had always been a niggling suspicion that the trip was more th_ _a_ _n it seemed when he'd packed up all her records, sheet music, and notebooks. But nothing had prepared her for the hurt when he handed her over to Madame Prewett with nothing more then a kiss on the forehead and no backwards look. Then came the tidal wave of information._

 _Madame Prewett had practically thrown every book in the library at her. Andalora had to be sufficiently learned on the basics of wizarding society before she could even think about using magic. During her reluctant research, she'd stumbled upon a_ _dusty_ _book on Pureblood families, the Prewetts very much a key power. Esme Prewett was right there beneath her grandmother._ _Her mother was a witch. But wait, no she wasn't. She was a squib? Wrong again._ _The titles seemed to flicker on the pages, as if the book couldn't make up its mind._ _Her grandmother had refused to give her anymore_ _information th_ _a_ _n the book_ _, stating that all she ever needed to tell anyone was that her mother was a very gifted witch that had traveled over seas for special training. Felix had been even more closed lipped. All he would do was shake his head and shrug._

 _The_ _sibling's_ _reunion after almost two years had been surprisingly warm. He'd hugged her for the first time_ _for as long as she could remember_ _, looking painfully like their father when he smiled at them finally being able to bond over something. Magic. Felix was a wizard, just like she was a witch. Their mother had passed on whatever talent she had to them. Her brother sat with her while she went through the towering stack of books assigned to her, answering any questions and filling her in on the school she would be going to. And of course, the other fun parts of magic. The pure glee on his face as he introduced her to flying was unforgettable as he zoomed around the perfectly manicured garden atop his broom. Though he still acted like an older brother, throwing crabby garden gnomes at her and refusing to even let her touch his precious stick._

 _It had been a nice time, actually, until he'd left to spend time with his friends from school. Th_ _e_ _n the real lessons had begun. Proper manners, posture, grooming and dress. She'd lost count of the times her lower back and shoulders had been jabbed with her grandmother's gnarled wand when she'd started to slump._ You are a Prewett, regardless of what last name you have and you will act proper! _On top of it all, t_ _he pile of books to read each evening grew bigger. Some were very dry reads, such as the_ _drawn out history of some influential witches and wizards from the last three centuries or the many uses for the insane amount of potions that existed_ _. Until she'd found one on charming everyday objects. You can make almost any inanimate object do something else then what it's was designed for? Enchantments for enhancements! Within two days, she'd read half the section in the library on it, already making a list of things to try once she was in Hogwarts. She had that list in her pocket right now, actually. She unconsciously smoothed her hand over the pocket on her dress, smiling smugly to herself._

 _The wind picked up, a hot breeze sending the branches above to sway and rustle. It was too bad that the night was almost as muggy as the day had been. Andi let out a huff of breath and sat up to try and catch a bit of the air in an attempt to cool off. The breeze died almost as soon as it had started up. The rustling didn't stop. She froze, listening intently as the bushes below shook and twigs snapped. Was it an animal? She peeked over cautiously and sucked her lips in to stop herself from squeaking in delight as a boy stepped out from the under growth. Even with the moonlight being a bit dim, she could make out a fawn colored head of hair. Andi pulled in a quick breath, holding it in an attempt to stay hidden. The boy froze, like an animal scenting danger, and immediately looked up and right at her. His eyes almost glowed, reflecting the scant light like the animal he seemed to copy._

 _"Eh, hello," she said softly, holding up a hand hesitantly in greeting. The boy blanched, taking a step back and looking ready to bolt._

 _"Who the bloody hell are you?" he hissed, a squeaky voice making its way up to her._

 _Andi frowned, sitting up fully and crossing her arms across her chest. "Jeeze, rude much? I'm Andi, if you have to know." She lifted her chin and looked to the side slightly with a sniff, trying out some of the more supposed proper mannerisms she'd been forced to learn._

 _"Isn't that a boy name?" he asked, relaxing a bit but still staring up at her warily._

 _"It's short for Andalora!" she snapped, glaring indignantly at him. "Don't you have any manners? Just because we're out in the middle of the woods doesn't mean you can just ask a lady rude things."_

 _The look on his face was comical, surprise with a mix of confusion, eyes wide and now showing a glow of green. He scratched his shaggy head and shrugged in embarrassment. "Sorry… Just didn't expect to find a random girl way out here. I'm Remus." With the squeak gone, she could make out the rather unique rolling accent. She left her glare fall and her posture relax again, leaning against the upright part of the trunk._

 _"I guess it is pretty weird. So, what are_ you _doing all the way out here?" Andi asked,_ _nudging her glasses up as they slid down her nose._

 _"It's too hot to be indoors tonight," he answered, shifting from foot to foot_ _with a slight smile growing on his face_ _. "What about you?"_

 _"My grandmother was about to drive me up the wall! I snuck out_ _for some peace and quiet_ _."_

 _"_ _Wait, you leave nearby?"_

 _"Of course! Well, I just moved here recently. Only about a week, I think. Hold on. Looking down like this is making my neck hurt!" With the grace of a monkey, she circled her arms around a thick branch, slipped over the side to dangle for a moment before letting go, and land_ _ing_ _with a thump on the mossy ground beneath. Remus blinked at her owlishly, obviously surprised by her somewhat_ _smooth_ _landing. She brushed off her plaid dress before taking two big steps up to him and holding out her hand. "How about a proper greeting. I'm Andalora Proth. Or Prewett if that's more proper for a, eh, supposed pureblood young lady."_

 _Remus let out a snort of laughter before taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Remus Lupin. Though I don't think_ proper ladies _shake hands with_ _strange_ _wizards."_

 _"_ _The only thing strange about you is your accent, mister," she tutted, putting her hands on her hips with a pout._

 _"My accent is perfectly normal._ You're _the one with a weird one."_

 _Andi tapped her finger to her chin in thought before shrugging with a big smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Wait, let me fix it." She scrunched her nose up before lifting her head up in a pompous manner again. "Let's sit down for some tea and crumpets, old chap! Chip chip cheerio!"_

 _The look of immediate revulsion on Remus' face was absolutely priceless before he burst into laughter, clutching his arms around his chest to try and hold himself together. Her grin grew ten fold. "That was terrible!" he choked out, before flopping onto the ground in more laughter. She joined in with her own giggles, feeling the weight of the past few days lifting finally. It was always good to make new friends._

* * *

Giggling. Why was there giggling? Andalora cracked open an eye only to close it again as light hit her in the face. Why was there light? Her mind was hazy with grumpy thoughts as she rolled over and tucked her face back into her pillow. She pulled in a deep breath then frowned. This wasn't right. Her pillow didn't smell like it normally did.

At the thought, she pushed herself up, looking around at the inside of crimson drapes. One side was open and a spill of bright orange was surrounded by a halo of light. Andi blinked once more, before realizing her glasses were missing. She reached behind her, searching for the red frames, only to have a hand place them in her lap. Confused, she slid them on and found a face smiling at her, the red head from the sorting ceremony.

"Eh, hello. Lily, right?" she asked, blushing and clearing her throat at the dry croak that came out.

The girl giggled again, nodding so hard her shoulder length hair flew everywhere. "Yes! I'm surprised you know. I didn't get to introduce myself last night."

Andi slid forward off the bed, opening her curtains completely. She grimaced when she realized she'd fallen asleep in her uniform. Wonderful. Wait, why had Lily been holding her glasses? Hadn't she fallen asleep with her glasses still on last night? "Did you take my glasses off for me?"

The girl turned back to Andi, arms filled with rolls of parchment. "Oh, yes. Sorry if that was a bit presumptuous. I just didn't want you to roll over and break them by accident." Andi blinked in surprise at the caring gesturing before shaking her head.

"No no, it's fine. Thank you, actually. Not that I couldn't find some spell to fix them if I did..." She glanced around, finding the rest of the four poster beds with their curtains still drawn. The small clock on the night stand showed a painful seven in the morning. Too early for their dorm mates it would seem. "You sure wake up early."

Lily nodded as she pushed a handful of quills into her school bag. "It's a bit of habit and a lot of excitement. I couldn't stand to lay in bed anymore!" The girl seemed to just ooze energy and glee, already up and ready for the day. It was a bit contagious.

Andi grinned as she knelt to dig through her trunk. Everything was tucked in neatly, though her grandmother would have a heart attack if she saw the amount of muggle things she'd brought. There was nothing wrong with pencils and notebooks. Much easier then messy quills and parchment that would roll up on you if you let go of it. She tugged out a fresh uniform, smoothing the fabric with a loving hand. It was still a bit hard to believe where she was after everything that had happened the past few months.

"Would you like to go down to breakfast together?" Lily's words pulled her from her thoughts and Andi looked up, nodding with a growing smile. "Perfect!" the auburn haired girl clutched her bag to her chest returning the smile. "I'll just wait in the common room while you change."

With the opportunity to make friends as encouragement, Andi jumped up and rushed to get ready. Hair brushed and pulled back, bag packed with a few books, and uniform set straight, she met Lily in the common room.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself before," she chirped, holding out her hand after coming down from the stairs. "I'm Andalora Proth! But you can call me Andi for short if you like."

Lily shook her hand, "And I'm Lily Evans, as you already know." She paused, looking around to see if anyone else was around before leaning forward to ask quietly, "Is it true that your brother is in Slytherin?"

Andi blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah. He likes to brag that he's more like the smart side of the family," she answered, mouth twisting up in half pout. "My grandmother was a Slytherin as well."

"And you don't think that will cause issues?"

"Why would it?"

Lily looked down, hands twisting the strap of her bag. "My friend Severus was sorted into Slytherin. He was upset that I wasn't as well. I'm afraid we won't be able to stay friends."

"Don't worry about it at all." At the girl's disbelieving look, Andi put a hand on her back and steered her out the portrait hole. "Just because he's in another house doesn't mean you can't still be friends. There's plenty of time in the day that you can still do things together. I bet we might even have class with him!" The two stopped at the top of the first set of stairs, turning towards each other again. "I know for a fact because Felix has a lot of friends from Ravenclaw and even one from Hufflepuff. They came over to play Quidditch in the back yard-er, back garden all summer."

"Really?" Lily asked in a small voice, bright emerald eyes slightly teary.

"I know so! You can trust me!" Andi assured, thumping her own chest with a fist. It was then she stopped and looked around. The walls were still just as tall and crowded with moving paintings and portraits as before. Nothing looked familiar. Her shoulders curled in a bit as she suddenly felt very small compared to the sheer size of just this one part of the castle. "Do you remember how to get back to the Great Hall?" she asked Lily in a small voice, sucking her lips in to try and hide her embarrassment.

Lily let out a squeaky laugh before nodding vigorously as she was prone to, sending her hair everywhere. "Yes. Come on!"

* * *

The Great Hall was still an impressive sight. The enchanted sky was now a warm splash of colors as the rising sun painted the clouds. There were already a few teachers seated at the big table on the dais and barely more students randomly dotting the tables. Andi grinned when she spotted two familiar heads, sandy brown and cornsilk blonde huddled together over a piece of parchment. She hurried over, tugging Lily with her, and plopped down beside Remus. "Good morning!" she cried out, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

The boy jumped in surprise, sighing in relief when he realized who it was. "Morning, Andi," he replied with a soft and hoarse voice, smiling despite the horrid pallor of his skin.

She frowned, reaching up to take his face in her hand, turning it to the side to get a closer look. "You need your pick me up," she told him sternly, only letting go when he turned a bit red.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, leaning back down over the parchment. Spotting a plate of muffins, she snagged up a chocolate one and shoved it into his hands, silencing any complaint with a steely look. Peter snickered a bit to the side, earning a raised eyebrow. He sheepishly went back to his own food, peering down at the text on the table.

"What are you looking at," Lily asked lightly, earning an owlish look of surprise from the two boys. Peter recovered first, hunching over a bit before nudging the paper over.

"It's an announcement about flying lessons," he almost whispered, eyes glued to the small sketch of a broom that zoomed about the header.

"Oh, they have lessons for that?" Andi squeaked happily, snatching up the paper and greedily reading it. "I've been wanting to try it! Felix wouldn't let me use his broom." The last part was a grumpy mutter. The jerk had spent almost every day the entire summer zooming around the estate and surrounding forest, taunting her and Remus if her friend had been visiting. The one time she'd tried to sneak into his room and borrow the broom had earned her a shoe to the face.

Lily grimaced as she looked over Andalora's shoulder. "Of course it's required… I wonder if Professor McGongall would let me skip out if I asked."

"Why would you want to do that?" Andi asked, passing the paper back to Peter. "You get to _fly_ , Lily! Without an airplane or anything. I bet it'll be amazing! Right, guys?" Her last question was pointed to the boys. Peter nodded his head vigorously while Remus just shrugged, thoroughly distracted with finishing his rich muffin.

The conversation was dropped as a crowd of students entered the hall, boisterous and distracting as they took seats all around. Unfortunately, two very obnoxious members of their house decided to join, sitting down just across from the group.

"G'mornin', mates!" James chirped, reaching across the table to smack Remus and Peter on the shoulder each. He paused when he came to Andi, looking a bit conflicted as to say anything or not. As soon as he opened his mouth, Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, earning a very muted curse. They began to shrug, nod, and gesture at one another, an odd silent form of communication. It went on for a solid minute before both turned to look at her, a strange gleam in their eyes.

"What?" she asked warily, leaning back just in case they tried something. She could feel her hackles rise as they both failed at suppressing their laughter.

"Nothing, Yank," James replied flippantly as he looked away and started piling food onto his plate. He nudged Sirius and they began another nonverbal conversation.

"Just ignore them, Andi. They like to tease," Remus said, still hoarse, but looking a bit better as he started in on some very rare chopped steak and beans.

All she did was deepen her frown, fingers drumming on the table. They were up to something. It was easy to tell from how they kept looking at her and giggling. She tried to take Remus' advice and ignore them, filling up a bowl with cornflakes to distract herself. It didn't work very well. Within minutes, she felt their eyes on her again. She gritted her teeth, forcing herself to keep her eyes trained at her breakfast.

A light clearing of the throat broke the tense silence. Andi looked over at Lily, the source of the noise. The red head lifted her brows and nodded slightly at their legs. Curious, Andi looked down and suppressed a groan. Her skirt, stockings, and shoes were now striped with the colors of the American flag. Of course. How original. She lifted her eyes back up to the two dunderheads, who immediately burst into raucous laughter, slapping each other on the backs and wiping away tears.

"Really?" she inquired, lifting the fabric between her fingers to examine it. Peter peaked over, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Remus just rolled his eyes, not stopping with his breakfast. "Go ahead, Peter. Laugh," she said, only a bit annoyed. The small boy broke, giggling madly and gave a high five to James. It was rather impressive that they were able to cast that spell and it was just their first day at school. Though the effect was ruined by their boring choice of patterns. Thankfully her grandmother practically forced a number of spell books well past her learning level down her throat this past summer.

"Supporting your country, Yank?" Sirius asked breathlessly, pushing his bangs from his face with a flippant hand.

Andalora fluttered her eye lashes coyly at him. "Oh, yes! I'll even put some sparklers in my hair!" she retorted, tilting her head to the side with her fingers on her cheek. "Thank you so much! You saved me so much time." They both stopped laughing, looking rather confused at her lack of anger. It was hard not to grin. "Oh! Let me return the favor. _Colovaria_ ," she purred, flicking her wand. The colors on their robes flickered and rippled, slowly melting into the Union Jack. The pattern even waved like a flag. They both lept up from their seats with yelps, pulling at their clothes and turning in circles to try and get a full look.

By that point, the Great Hall was full and most people had turned to watch. The burst of surrounding laughter was enough to turn the two bright red. Peter was beside himself, laughing even harder then he had before and clutching onto a grinning Remus.

"I told you not to mess with her," Remus said drolly, propping his chin on his fist, elbow resting on the tabletop.

James stopped, holding his arms out from his sides and glaring. "You said she was muggle raised! She shouldn't know spells like this yet!"

"She's right here, you know," Andalora snapped, looking up from changing her own clothes back with a whispered _Colorursus_. James' eyes bugged out at the sight.

"How'd you do that?" he demanded, running around the table and trying to grab her arm. She jerked back from his hands with a grimace.

"You mean you never took the time to learn the counter spell? Ha!" A crooked grin tilted across her face as he pouted. Across the table, Sirius actually _growled_ , hands clenched into fists at his sides and pure murder in his eyes.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black! What is the meaning of this!?" The small group all looked up at the snap of Professor McGonagall, her face already set in a terse frown.

"They're showing their support for their homeland," Lily pipped, grinning as she bit her bottom lip to stop her giggles.

McGonagall's frown deepened. "I see that..." she forced out through clenched teeth. "Five points from each of you! You haven't even had a single class yet and you're already causing problems."

"I can fix it, Professor," Andi interjected with an overly sweet voice. She flicked her wand again, returning their robes back to their normal black and red.

"Impressive, Miss Proth," the Professor said, her expression surprised and a bit impressed. "Five points to Griffindor for your excellent advanced spell work." A small smile warmed her face, giving her a motherly look. "I look forward to having you in class." Sirius and James both began to sputter, pointing at Andi and talking over each other loudly. McGonagall held up a hand, stopping their chatter. "I don't want to hear it! Now, here. Your schedules."

A slip of parchment was handed to each child, each one the same. Double potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic for today. Andi perked up, clutching the paper to her chest. Her first classes! Potions brought images of the Macbeth, with the Weird Sisters huddled around a large smoking cauldron and stirring it as they cackled.

"Double potions!" Andalora shook her thoughts away and turned to Lily. The girl was bouncing in place, looking over her shoulder and waving across the hall. A quick look showed the hesitant smile of another boy making his way over. His eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen, matching his chin length hair. "Severus!"

"Lily," he replied quietly, loosing his smile as he glanced over at the other boys. Sirius and James had lost their ridiculous frowns and pouts, returning to nudging each other over grins aimed at the newcomer.

"What class do you have first," Lily asked earnestly, oblivious to the growing tension.

Severus' lips thinned to a line as the silent conversation turned to whispers. "Potions."

"Perfect! So do we!" He seemed confused at her choice of words, eyes widening as Lily bumped her shoulder against Andi's.

Taking the opening, Andi stood and stuck her hand out to him. "I'm Andalora Proth," she said, a bit louder then needed to try and cover up the growing noises from the two knuckleheads behind her.

"Severus Snape," he said back, cautiously taking her hand. "You must be Felix's sister then."

Andi blinked in surprise at that. Then quickly frowned. "How- Ugh! Does _everyone_ know him?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. The small smile returned to his face.

"Our prefects were called away. Felix ended up helping us to our dorm last night."

"Of course. I bet he told you just wonderful things about me," she managed through a tight frown.

"Yes, actually. He was quite-" Severus stopped mid sentence, face morphing into a blank mask with his cheeks turning red. Before Andi could even question, Lily growled beside her.

"You arseholes!" she practically screeched, jumping from her seat and jabbing a finger at James and Sirius. "Change them back _now_!" The two were absolutely beside themselves, James laughing so hard he could only squeak.

With a quick look around, her precariously controlled annoyance quickly grew to anger. Her skirt and robes were shrinking and slowly changing a vibrant shade of orange. Severus' robes and pants were doing the same, but a very hot pink. It was bad enough that they targeted her, but bringing Severus into it stepped over her line. She whirled around, glaring down at them while holding her rage in check with clenched fists.

"You're so far from funny, you jerks!" she hissed, feeling the sharp snap of her magic leaking out. Remus let out a yelp as a jolt of static jumped from her to him. The dishes on the table began to rattle in place as her voice raised an octave.

"I'll acknowledge your pathetic insult once it's in an understandable language, Yank," Sirius bit back, his own laughter dimming.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The dishes jumped as her voice raised even higher. "Take your stupid British superiority complex and shove it up you-" A hand clamped down on her arm, ripping her from her steadily increasing rant. All the surrounding dishes dropped back to the table with a loud clatter, causing many students to let out startled shrieks. The small group involved in the dispute was eerily silent, the two instigators looking at her with slightly wary eyes.

"Voice, Andi," Remus whispered, glancing fearfully around. Many others were looking over in curiosity now.

She pulled her arm away with a loud sniff, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Damn, she hadn't managed to stop it. She'd hoped her control would have managed to last longer before people began to figure everything out. She waved her wand, changing their clothes back again without much thought, grabbed her bag, and ran from the Great Hall.

Thoughts churned in her head, mostly with panic. She had been so careful the past month. Why did she have to loose it on the first day of school? Her voice was too volatile to have her control snap just because some stupid boys were bullying her. The last time she'd broken, it had taken days for Nurtin to repair everything. Grandmother had made her stay in the ward for a week, doing endless vocal repression exercises and meditation. And that hadn't even been the worst one either.

After what felt like ages of running, Andalora skidded to a stop, face wet and nose running from her roiling emotions. A quick glance around had her realizing she was lost. The corridor was dark, with only a single flickering torch and a two lone doors almost hidden in the shadows. It was silent expect for her sniffling and the distant drip of water. Her skin prickled as the temperature dropped and the one torch sputtered and dimmed. With frantic movements, she turned around and looked down the opposite end of the corridor to see the glowing white form of a ghost drifting along. She stiffened and plastered herself to the nearest wall in fright as it neared.

"My, what seems to be the problem, young one?" She blinked up at the ghost as he stopped before her, a man in almost ancient style clothing and an enormous ruffle around his neck.

"I-I...I'm lost," she managed in a thready voice, swallowing thickly at the chill numbed the tip of her nose.

"Lost?" he almost shouted, throwing his arms wide before planting them on his hips. "That can't be all. It was hard to miss the rather loud incident in the Great Hall earlier." At her silence, he sighed, his mustache ruffling at the action, before bowing deeply to her. Andi failed to stifle a strangled yelp as his head flopped from its spot to dangle against his chest. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Gryffindor house ghost, at your service!" He straightened again, grinning once his head landed back in place with a wet slap. At her horrified face, he let out a harrumph. "Yes, yes, quiet terrifying. Now!" He leaned down a bit, holding his head in place, and grinned at her. "I have a few little spells I want to teach you. Perfect to use on pesky trouble makers. Then we'll get you along to your class."

* * *

"Where did you go? We looked everywhere for you!"

Andi slid onto a stool beside Remus, shrugging apologetically. "I got a bit lost," she mumbled, stowing her bag under her feet before looking around the classroom. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with dozens of shelves, all layered and brimming with ingredients in bottles and jars. Many cauldrons were stacked haphazardly in corners, looking in need of a good wash. At least the ones at their table were already clean. Ignoring the bewildered looks from her friends, she peeked into the empty on before her. She knew it was a bit rude to not give them a straight answer, but it was so hard to keep her excitement down. She had a number of new spells that Nicholas had graciously taught her to use for the now established prank war with James and Sirius. They'd even had a rather nice conversation while he led her to the potions classroom. Were all ghosts that kind?

A jab to her side pulled the girl from her snooping, earning an indignant look. Remus just raised a brow before giving her that knowing look. Andi sighed before leaning in closer. "I met our house ghost," she whispered, glancing around to make sure Peter wasn't trying to listen in. "He was pretty nice. Told me about a few spells I can use later."

"You _talked_ to a ghost?!"

"Ssssh! Yes!" she hissed before poking him in the chest. "Keep it down! I don't want those two buttheads to know." With the mention of said boys, both friends looked over their shoulders. Sirius and James were looking right back, grinning like a cat that ate a canary. "Butt! Heads!" she snapped at them, receiving confused looks.

"Is that more Yankee dragon shite?" Sirius called, scratching the tip of his nose with his wand. Andi grimaced at the horrible use of such an important tool.

"Let me say it in a language you can understand. Bellend! Prat, tit, git, twat, pillock, tosser, f-" Remus clapped a hand over her mouth, earning a frustrated screech, thankfully muffled. He gave the two an apologetic half smile.

James lost any composure, giggling gleefully as Sirius turned red. "You're getting rather good with those insults," he managed, getting a glare from his partner.

"Birds aren't any good," the thoroughly disgruntled boy mumbled. "And there's no way she's even a bird with a mouth like that."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Andalora hissed, yanking Remus' hand away and almost jumping from her seat. It was just at that moment, their professor swept into the room. He was rather portly, round and bald but for the swath of a mustache on his face. He had on an ostentatious muggle half suit, bright colors that clashed beneath his purple robes. The buttons of his waist coat seemed to strain with his waddling steps.

"Oh, ho, yes! Everyone is already here it seems. Welcome to potions!" he hooted, grinning broadly as hopped up onto the stool behind his podium. "I am Professor Slughorn, as I'm sure you have all heard. I'm quite well known in all circles." The man seemed to preen under his own compliments. A few of the students snickered.

Andi spun back around on her stool and took another look around, a sullen pout gracing her face. It seemed that it was a class with their Slytherin counterparts. She caught the eye of Lily, who waved eagerly at her around a stoic Severus. It was hard to stay grumpy with such a bright smile. She wiggled her fingers back, sending Lily's smile up a few watts in intensity. Severus nodded at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up a bit with the red head's contagious energy.

Slughorn's voice pulled her attention back. He was puttering about a table up front with a small cauldron held above a flame. "You will be making many potions at this level at your N.E.W.T. class. I'm sure I will see all of you there with such excellent teaching." Andalora rolled her eyes, feeling her high expectations for her first class dropping rapidly.

She'd been hoping for something more exciting. Instead, the class was instructed to pull out their books and start taking notes. This part of the plant needs to be cut just so. Yes, doing half a stir is even more important, especially with the angle and hand you hold it with. Color and odor were the main tells, but the consistency and even the size of bubbles as things began to boil could change every effect of any potion. By time the class was over, she could feel her brain almost melt as she went over her notes. Pages worth, with the lines of her notebook filled with sloppy scrawl. Thankfully it was time for a much needed break.

The halls were crowded with waves of students after the lunch tone. It was almost impossible to make a way through without being pushed in some way. Andi let out a huff as Remus and Peter pulled ahead, not noticing the lack of their short friend. Her head almost spun as the mass of bodies suddenly parted from the main rush, going down another path from the others and sweeping her along with it. Andi tried to pull away and hide in an alcove, but it impossible with the single minded rush everyone had. Within moments, the hall was cleared again but for a few lone students. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. Again. Perfect. How many times was she going to get lost?

There was a tug on her ponytail, catching her off guard and almost sending her falling backwards. She spun around, already furious before blinking in confusion at the grinning face of James Potter.

"'lo there, Yan-eh, Andi," he chirped, folding his hands together and cupping the back of his neck. His attempt to look cool was a bit forced.

"Hello," she replied, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He was oddly without his shadow. "Do you need something?"

The boy shook his head and dropped his arms with a shrug. "Nah." There was a long pause as his grin faded into a sheepish look. "I thought it might be good to clear the air. We didn't really get off to the best start."

"Huh. I never noticed,"she bit back, gripping the strap of her back with a tight fist.

He seemed to deflate a bit at the statement. "Okay, so I probably deserve that. But you have to admit, we put on a pretty good show, yeah? Where'd you learn spells like that?"

Andi hesitated, studying his face. He looked earnest, eager actually, to learn about her. "My grandmother has a pretty big library. I snuck a few books on other things when she wasn't shoving blood line books down my throat."

That seemed to peak his interest even more. He leaned forward, balancing on his toes. "Remus mentioned you're a Prewett. I thought you were from America."

It was hard to hold in the sigh and eye roll. Remus must be friendlier with them then she thought. "He gossips like an old woman..." she muttered before crossing her arms and looked up at him. "Yes to both. I...I'd rather not get into it," she explained, trying to dodge the question.

Her face must have shown her discomfort, as he backed down a bit, running a hand through his messy hair. The cowlicks pulled the locks right back to their spiky state. "Right, sorry then." There was another long moment of silence. When it began to drag, Andi took a step back, about to turn and leave when James straightened up and held out his hand to her. Her eyes darted from his hand to his face and back. Was he trying to pull something on her again? At her hesitance, he gave his hand a shake in midair. She gave in and took it, trying to a shake. His grip tightened, keeping her arm still. She raised a brow at him. All she received in return was a confused expression as he looked her up and down.

"What…?" she snapped, feeling her face grow warm at the inspection.

"Are you really a girl? I didn't think any girl could be so good at spells like you," he asked bluntly, quirking his head to the side.

Andi ripped her hand from his with an enraged shriek and stomped down on his foot as hard as she could. James fell back, landing on his backside and clutching his foot with a yell. "You asshole!" she shrieked, trying desperately to control the building energy. "Of course I'm a girl! For the love of- UGH!" That was the final straw. She pulled her wand out and with a wave, cast one of the wonderful new spells Nicholas had taught her. The yelp from James was enough to push her anger back to a simmer. He was now sprouting a glorious set of tusks. "Enjoy your new look, _Potter_!"

She walked back the way she'd came as fast as she could, feeling the crackle of her hair with every step. Potter and Black were officially on her hated list. The nerve of them both, questioning if she was a girl just because she was already better with spells than them. She rounded the corner and stopped, her rage leaving as she realized that once again, she was lost. What a perfect first day.

* * *

 **AN : A new chapter, yay! I've not much to say this time, I suppose. I hope I manage to not make them sound too old. I haven't been 11 myself in a long time which makes it a bit hard to write it for others. Also, I have a whole file saved away with clips of things I have planned in the future. So if anyone would like to see maybe just a paragraph or two, let me know. I can always slip some in at the end! Sneak peeks are always fun, yeah? Get you excited for later chapters.**  
 **Let me know of any grammar and spelling booboos! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _The view from their perch wasn't working. Normally the sight of the trees bathed in moonlight was enough to ease her worries. The only thing that seemed to calm her even slightly was the warmth Remus seemed to radiate as he sat beside her. She swallowed down her tears and leaned on him slightly, earning a confused look._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" her friend asked, nudging her shoulder with his own gently. Andi shrugged, keeping her eyes trained on the moon above. Remus shifted, pulling his hand from between them to take one of hers. "Was it your grandmother again?"_

 _She opened her mouth to answer but snapped it closed again after a second when nothing came out. Should she tell him? Her father has said to never tell a soul. If anyone found out about it, they would take her away, and lock her up. Perhaps it would be better that way. Then she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again._

 _"Andi." His voice was more firm, insistent that she answer him. She turned to look at him, meeting serious green eyes. She swallowed again. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He paused, eyes roving over her face and a look of uncertainty grew. "I-I know we haven't been friends for very long but you can trust me."_

 _Oh how she wanted to. She shouldn't even be alone with him right now. She was_ dangerous _! Again her mouth opened to say something. And again, nothing came out. The lump in her throat grew, making it hard to even breath. The fingers laced with hers squeezed._

 _"I'm dangerous," she whispered, feeling a tear run down her cheek. "You shouldn't be friends with me."_

 _Remus frowned at her. "You're not dangerous," he stated, the tone implying she was stupid to even mention it._

 _"No, I am. You should go."_

 _"No. What are you hiding?" His tone was stubborn, filling her chest with a pressure she couldn't explain. Why wouldn't he listen to her?_

 _"There's something wrong with me. I...I can't control this_ thing _! I don't want to hurt you!" Her voice raised, her frustration pushing away the fear. She pulled his hand from his and slid down from their nook. He followed, looking even more determined than before. Andi whirled around and stomped her foot. "Go away!" she yelled. The trees groaned and rattled at her words._ _Her friend froze, eyes darting around as the woods settled again around them."Don't you see?" she pleaded, whimpering as the tears returned. As he moved closer to her, she tried to move back, tripping over a root and falling to the ground. "Just leave me alone!" Again the trees began to shift and the ground vibrated._

 _Ignoring her words, he dropped to his knees before her, taking her hands that were covering her face. "Are you doing this?" he asked, mouth pulled into a tight line._

 _"I can't help it," she whispered. The ground shook again, harder then before and in time with her voice. A sob escaped her lips, the snapping of branches echoing. She pulled h_ _er_ _hands from his and covered her mouth, trying to muffle the noise. It did little as the very air roiled and the stones peppering the ground slowly rose to hover in the air._ _Remus reached out and put his arms around her._ _"_ _No, no, no, no!"_

 _Something inside her snapped, like a string on a violin wound too tight. She began to sob, taking her hands away from her mouth to clutch at his shirt desperately. Everything happened at once. The thunderous crash of a tree falling, the rocks shiver_ _ing_ _and whirl_ _ing_ _around, and thick branches that had fallen earlier shot out of the brush, leaving sharp snaps_ _of sound_ _as they narrowly missed the two huddled on the ground._

 _Andi pinched her eyes closed, crying harshly and_ _pushing at_ _his shoulder_ _s_ _._ _Those arms refused to move, fingers curling into her shoulders as they held tight._ _He shouldn't be here! Why wouldn't he listen? She needed to make him go away!_ _"Go!" she shrieked,_ _looking up into his face with wide pale green eyes._

 _"No!" he yelled, teeth bared in a snarl. "You're my friend!" Then a stone struck him in the forehead, pulling a grunt of pain from him. Andi screamed, pulling his face down to hers and trying to cover his head with her arms. Blood streamed down the side of his face, dripping down over her arm and almost sending her into a panic. Remus struggled from her grasp, grabbing her face in his hands and shoving his forehead against hers. "Andi, breath!" he gasped, panting and forcing her to look at him. She followed his words, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out with shakily. "With me!"_

 _Together, they breathed. In and out. Her world narrowed down to just those mossy green eyes and the air in her lungs._ _They had small gold flecks in them that seemed to move about, growing and then shrinking again. A small hitch in her breathing sent they flashing completely gold for a moment before fading back to green again as her breath returned to normal._

 _After what felt like hours, there was silence. The forest was still. Andi blinked up at Remus, feeling the last of her tears fall free. The boy let out a ragged sigh, dropping his hands from her face and leaning back slightly. "Better?" he asked quietly. She nodded silently and reached up to touch the cut on his head. A wave of guilt hit her as he cringed slightly._

 _"I'm sorry," she managed in a small voice, bottom lip quivering at her frayed control over her emotions._

 _"It's nothing. I've had worse."_

 _"But you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you'd just listened to me!"_

 _"I don't care!" he snapped, brows dropping into a glare. "You think you're the only one dangerous?!" Again, his eyes flashed gold._

 _"Wha-why do your eyes do that?"_

 _Remus jerked back as if burned, quickly putting distance between them. "It's nothing."_

 _Andi frowned, following and grabbing his hand. "No, you can't do that! I told you, now you have to tell me!" she hissed, ignoring the flash of fear in his eyes. "How are you dangerous too?"_

 _His mouth fell open, moving as if trying to say something before closed it, jaw clenched. Had she looked like that before? Her grip tightened around his fingers, reminding him she was waiting. "I-I'm a werewolf, alright!" he burst out, eyes filling with his own tears._

 _She leaned back, sitting down on the ground and blinking at him. "Werewolf? Like the films?" Images of the old wolfman movies popped into her head, drawing a confused look._

 _"Yes. I could_ kill you _, Andi! I-I can't stop it sometimes, even when it's not a full moon. He just takes over!"_

 _"_ _So we're the same then."_

 _This time, Remus was the one blinking. "Wha-"_

 _"We_ _both have something we can't control_ _."_

 _"Well, yes. I suppose..."_

 _"But you helped me stop." She paused, pulling him closer and holding his hand with both of hers. "Maybe...maybe I can help you too."_

 _He shook his head, face hopeful but fighting it. "There's too much risk. I couldn't ask you-"_

 _"You're not asking, Remus. I'm telling you! We're friends! And friends help each other." She touched the now dried cut. "You got hurt for me. I would do the same for you."_

 _His face crumpled, lips shaking as he tried to hold back emotions. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into an embrace. His own curled around, clutching at her frantically. "It's okay," she whispered, petting his hair. "We'll take care of each other."_

* * *

It was moments like this that he hated being alone. He should be used to it after so long. Being sequestered away from anyone else for the sake of safety. Safety for himself and for others. But the past months had changed things enough to make the silence draining. He longed for the laughter and teasing of his dorm-mates, the chatter of Andi, even the drone of Professor Binns, their ghostly History of Magic teacher. He couldn't tell if the change was better.

Remus sighed to himself, shifting on his cot in the Hospital Wing to try and ease the pull and stab of sharp pain from the healed slash on his back. Alright, so he was bored. Yes, he was tired, no, exhausted. But rest was just out of reach. The sun shone in, reflecting off the snow he knew was shrouding the Scottish hills and amplifying it. The unofficial school snowball fight had been announced just last week. An all out war between the years to encourage house relations. Andi had been beside herself with excitement. Something about snow angels and igloos once the fight was done, an earnest promise from his strawberry blonde friend. Her pale green eyes sparkled in excitement behind her bright red glasses when she'd realized he had no idea what she spoke of. The memory pulled a slight smile from him, making the pain a bit easier to deal with.

The slight creak of a door caught his ear, almost covered up as another student coughed loudly down the way. Footsteps, light and hurried came closer before the partition opened to show that same happy face. "Reeeeemus!" Andalora sang quietly, grin wide and showing the endearing slight gap between her two front teeth. "I've got a load of work for you!" There were dozens of tiny pieces of white parchment stuck to her hair and robes, almost looking like splatters. The girl closed the partition behind her, pulled a seat up beside his bed, and settled down to pull her bag onto her lap. Not a second wasted, precise and sure handed. There was always a certain confidence about how she moved.

"Morning, Andi," he said, feeling a smile pull at his lips as her energy seemed to fill the small space. A breath of fresh air, like the scent that always followed her. The clean crisp scent of a river mixed with the sweetness of vanilla. Or was it ice cream?

"And some morning it's been," she answered, mouth twisting into grimace. "Potter and Black tried another one of their pranks after class." A stack of marble spattered notebooks were pulled out, each a specific color for each class. Though the order stopped there. The covers were dotted with doodles and bubbly words, filled in with designs and patterns. It was almost impossible to see the subject title written neatly on each one. Half were filled with loose sheets of parchment, folded and shoved between random pages. Organized chaos, as Professor McGonagall had muttered many a time when walking by their desk in Transfiguration.

"Do I want to know?" he asked, sitting up and pulling a pillow behind his back to prop himself up.

"I suppose it was the wizarding world's take on spitballs. Though they definitely have their levitation spells down pat." Her words were amused, the odd American accent twisting them differently than anyone else in the school. Wait, what as a spitball? She stood, gently placing the notes on his lap before turning and digging in her bag again. "And before you say it," she said over her shoulder, "Yes, I made sure to use neater hand writing this time!" She turned again, books in her arms and a few rolls of parchment perched atop.

"I had Peter get your books for you. I know how boring it can get in here, so I thought homework, sure, that's great! BUT!" The books were dropped on the bedside table unceremoniously. "I have something even better!" A slim book was pulled from behind her back, on the cover was a lion dancing on its hind paws with children. "I know you've read some good Muggle books. I'm not doubting your mother's taste. But this one specifically is my favorite!"

Remus took the book, finally seeing the title. _The Lion, The Wit_ _c_ _h, and the Wardrobe_ shone in gold lettering, beveled just enough to catch the sun streaming in from behind. The picture seemed whimsical and carefree. He looked back up at her, and couldn't help but smile in return to her hopeful one. "I've never heard of it."

"I thought so!" she squeaked gleefully, hopping up to sit on the edge of the bed and peering down at the book. "Everyone says the series is for children, which I can see what they mean. But the later books are really dark at times. I feel like they give a much better picture of magic from Muggle imagination than The Lord of the Rings in some ways."

He hummed thoughtfully, running his fingers over the title. Even centuries after the magical world had withdrawn from Muggles completely, they still managed to keep the subject around. Usually something for children's fairy tales, showcased as safe and simple. Then there were times where they got dangerously close to how things actually were. His father would sometimes bring the subject up when his mother would relay news on any fantasy novels from her work place. It never ended very well.

"Remus?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, well, down, with Andi being so small. "I lost you there for a moment." Her eyes were filled with a curious look, though she didn't question the reverie. It warmed him a bit that she knew well enough to not push certain things.

"Sorry," he said quietly, offering a small smile before setting the book down beside the stack of textbooks. "Shouldn't you be getting to lunch? You know how you get if you don't have anything to eat." The girl scoffed, crossing her arms with a pout.

"I'm not that bad."

"Right. Like how you bit James' head off for trying to take that muffin last week."

"Served him right! The jerk made me miss breakfast then tried to take the one thing you managed to save for me! The nerve!" The stack of parchment rolls quivered slightly at her small rant. She instantly froze, sucked in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Right, well, I guess I should go. Peter can only hold those two off from eating all the food for so long." Andi stood and looking down to straighten her robes, only to frown and mutter at finding the specks of white stuck to her. He grinned as she vainly tried to brush them off, reaching out to slide a lock of her hair between his fingers. More then a few flakes of parchment drifted off, much like the snow outside.

The girl gathered up her things but paused just before the partition, looking back with a hint of guilt in her eyes. "Do you think you might feel well enough to come outside with us later?" The question was soft and hesitant.

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it as another pull of pain shot up his back. It must have shown on his face because Andi pulled her lips in, sucking on them as she always does when trying to hide anything. A wave of frustration rose when her eyes began to shine, a light sheen of tears gathering. Be it from pity or guilt. Either seemed to drive a spike into his normally solid wall of patience. His hands curled into fists in the blankets, knuckles creaking at the pressure so soon after a full moon.

Andi dropped her bag, rushing over to the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck. Firm, but ever mindful of where his normal wounds were. "I'm sorry," she whispered, voice thick with her held back tears. A wave of guilt hit him hard. This was all his fault. She was always bowing out of invites, hiding away between the hospital cots or huddled in the dark corners of the library with him when his symptoms became too much to handle around others. "I don't mean to be such a terrible friend but-"

"No, don't," he ground out, pulling her away and training his gaze on his lap. "Don't let me keep you back."

"You aren't keeping me back from anything, you idiot!" she snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest, earning a wince. "Look at me!" He did so reluctantly, swallowing as his self inflicted guilt turned to nerves at her fiery gaze. "I love spending time with you. And later, you are going to make at least one snow angel with me. Then, we'll practice that new charm and beat the tar out of the older kids. I bet we could even make a snow _cannon_!" She stepped back, waving her arms about excitedly. "We'll call it the Avalanche Cannon!" He couldn't hold back his laughter. The tension and guilty thoughts disappeared as she gestured wildly and explained her fort plans. "I'll be your...Eh, I think the term is meat shield? You won't have to worry about a thing. I'll protect you!"

A warm swell filled his chest at her words. For someone so small, Andalora was never afraid to go toe to toe with someone twice her size. "Like a body guard?" he asked, grinning as she paused in her movements to tap her chin in thought.

"I think I'd rather be a knight. Oh, I bet I could find an actual shield around here somewhere! I can be your knight in shinning armor!"

"But aren't knights supposed to be boys?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"What does that matter?" Andi asked sharply, crossing her arms. "I can be just as strong as any stupid boy. I've beaten Felix in a number of arm wrestling matches, I'll have you know!" He did have to give her that. In the time he'd known her, Remus had been surprised a number of times by her unnatural strength. She could easily lift him off his feet with her exuberant hugs or how easily she carried around stacks of books, often helping Peter with his and not slowing down a bit.

"Okay, okay. Yes, please, be my knight in shining armor," he said, hands held up in surrender. She gave a small hop, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Oh, perfect! I can't wait!" The girl scooped up her bag again, perfectly at ease even though it was stuffed with at least another five book. "Now, I've already made a few plans, but make sure to be ready after dinner. I'll break you out of here if needed."

And with that, she swept out, closing the partitions behind her with a click and rapid light foot steps. Remus leaned back with a huff of air and a smile. It felt as if her energy and excitement had seeped into him. The pull of sore muscles was less, tiredness in the past, and the pain of his cuts barely a tickle. He would make it to that snowball fight if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Andalora sighed, pushing away her half finished Astronomy essay and propped her chin up on her palm. She was getting no where with this. It was her least favorite subject, by far. Between all her classes, it hadn't taken long to find an obvious distaste for route memorization. It made the minutes painfully long before she could get her hands on some practical information. Then at times, she felt the months had passed by far too fast. Days turning to weeks, and weeks to months. Mountains of homework, not enough with actual spells, and plenty of time battling it out with Potter and Black. Not to mention the number of detentions.

She was almost proud to have nearly all the names memorized in the trophy room, a product of said detentions. Less then the others, of course. The only good thing to come from their numerous attacks was her constant need to be vigilant. Her reflexes were much better and it forced her to learn her charms through sheer need to stay clean or keep her robes their normal color.

A loud snap pulled her attention. Said terrors were across the Common Room, laughing uproariously over their game of cards. Her lips curled into a frown as she took in their easy friendship, slapping each other on the back and proudly showing off soot covered faces. Yes, she had Remus, and at times, Peter, for friends, but it wasn't the same. For as many times as the others questioned her status as a female, they didn't seem to act the same around her as they did with James and Sirius. Remus opened up, a bit more carefree with teasing and roughhousing. Peter was less timid and more open to speak his mind. It had to be a boy thing. What else could it be?

Painful memories of jeering insults and cold shoulders after many attempts to make friends chilled her mood more. Even back in America, things hadn't gone in her favor. She was too weird, annoying, a pest to the children on her block. The girls found her too boyish and the boys ended up scared of her when she tried to fit in with games of kickball or baseball. Her strength and lack of hesitation to get dirty unnerved them. The few trips to the park ended quickly after every move, leaving her hidden away in whatever apartment they rented with stacks of comics and records. Andi heaved another sigh, her stomach giving a twist at the thread of jealousy that wormed from the back of her mind.

She shook her head, chasing the memories away. Her essay was stowed, replaced by a messy list of escape plans and a chewed pencil. She had two hours before it was time for dinner. Two short hours to finalize everything. There was a faint hope that Madame Pomfery would cave this one time. Usually she was very protective of Remus, refusing anyone other then Andi herself to visit and any chance of the tiniest bit of strain was immediately shut down with a stern eye. Unfortunately every idea she'd come up with required at least another person, if not more. Distraction was absolutely required. One or two for distraction, another to spirit the boy away.

Again she glanced over to the boys, huffing out air through her nose in contemplation. Who was the sneakiest and most distracting? As painful as it was to her pride, she had to admit they were. With smart comments and innocent eyes, they were heads above her when it came to manipulating their elders. Andi sucked her lips into a line, rolling the new idea in her head before scribbling it down hastily. Yes, it would work. No doubt about it. She just had to bend this one time and ask. The hopeful look in dark green eyes slipped to the forefront, bring a stubborn resolve to fill her chest. Yes. She would do it for him. He deserved it.

The girl pushed back from her seat, standing and straightening her blazer and pushing her ponytail back over her shoulder. It was now or never. Andi drew in a breath, snatched up her list, and walked resolutely up to the three boys huddled around their table. Their attention was so focused on the game, they didn't even seem to notice her. It gave her a chance to watch the game, realizing it was a bit like War. Peter was the first to notice her, freezing upon meeting her gaze and having his hand of cards explode just under his nose. The other two turned from their hands as well, all cheer disappearing as they stiffened. She fought back the twitch of nerves. She could do this.

"Hi, Andi!" Peter chirped, rubbing at the black soot on his cheeks. James and Sirius were oddly silent, eyeing her warily.

"Hello, Peter," she answered, smiling slightly before looking at the other two. "I need to ask you something."

"And why would we want to talk you, Yank?" Sirius asked, leaning back his chair onto two legs, balancing it just so. His expression was painfully smug. The girl took another breath, fighting down the urge to throw an insult out.

"I want to make sure Remus can go to the snowball fight. But I don't think Madame Pomfrey will let him out just yet. Help me get him out of the Hospital Wing." The words came out in a hurry, her lips almost stumbling over the syllables. Here she was, asking these meatheads for _help_.

James tilted his head, face screwed up in thought and humming loudly in thought. "Meeting, fellows!" The three huddled together over their forgotten game and began whispering rapidly.

She dropped her shoulders and sighed after a moment, feeling her annoyance grow as they stopped, looked at her briefly, and then went back to whispering. "You are his friends, right?" Andi snapped, putting her fists on her hips. "I don't see why you have to make such a big deal out of this!"

James pulled away first and gave her a serious look. "It's a very serious matter. It would soil our good name being seen with a bird," he said before hunching back in. Andi snorted but pinched her lips closed, not trusting herself to say something more. After another minute or so, they separated and stood. James, the ring leader it would seem, stepped up to her. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" she asked, the niggling voice at the back of her head shouting in warning. "What kind of deal?"

The serious look on his face morphed into a grin, though it was more devious than pure pleasure. "Yeah. We'll follow whatever your plan, but you have to do our homework. For a week."

"All of you? No way!"

"I thought you were his _friend_ , Yank," Sirius chided from behind, in his chair again and balancing it precariously.

Andi felt her face heat up with a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Of course he's my friend." She paused. Doing three extra sets of homework would be terrible, yes, but it was for Remus. He was worth it. Though she'd make sure it was well worth the price. "Okay, I'll do your homework _but_ ," she said lifting her nose into the air, "You have to leave me alone for that week as well. No pranks, no tricks. I can't do all that if you're distracting me."

Potter hummed in thought before thrusting his hand out. "You've got a deal, Proth," he stated with a puff in his chest. "Let's shake on it."

She looked at his hand with a mix of distaste and wariness. The last time she'd done this, he'd insulted her. With a grimace, she took his hand and gave it a quick pump, only to yelp when a jolt shot up her arm, numbing her fingers. She dropped his hand and rubbed at her own, glaring at him.

"It's a wizard's deal. They're a bit... _shocking_ ," the boy said, wiggling his eyebrows over the last word. Before she could blink, he had sidled up behind her and pushed her into an open chair, taking the last one for himself. Three eager faces leaned in close, circling her like sharks scenting blood in the ocean.

"So," Sirius drawled, pulling the word out over seconds and grinning at her with a glint in his eyes. "Let's hear your plan, Proth."

The use of her last name caused her to pause, in the middle of unfolding her lined piece of paper. When no of the others seemed to react, she stowed the information away before spreading her list out. "We'll go in two teams," Andalora said, frowning over her written words. "We need two of us to keep Madame Pomfrey busy while the other two sneak Remus out. Which one of you is the most...distracting?"

"Oh, that'd be Jamie one hundred percent," Sirius quipped, slapping his friend on the back.

"Yes, yes. But can he be convincing and not just annoying?"

"Oi!" the messy haired boy interjected, frowning. "I'm a superb actor!" Andi squinted at him before smirking.

"I suppose. Good thing I can make sure it's perfect." It was satisfying to see their faces pale as she pulled her wand from its place in her hair and rolled it across her knuckles. Oh yes, this was going to be well worth the week of extra homework.

* * *

"Are you ready?" James only managed a petulant pout in answer as Andi pointed her wand at him. "Don't give me that look. Pomfrey can clear it up easy, so you won't have to stay puffy for long."

"You planned this all along," he grumbled before pinching his eyes closed to wait her spell.

The four children were squished up in a small nook, staying hidden as the corridor cleared of the last students rushing off for their last meal of the day. Many were already decked out in winter gear, obviously ready for the big snow fight. It had only served to fuel their determination for their jail break. After enough deliberation, they had finally settled on who had what role each would take. As much as James tried to brag over his acting skills, it had finally been settled that he would be the 'victim', much to his chagrin.

"As if. Don't let your head get too big," she snipped back, twitching her spiraled rowan wood focus to cast a Stinging hex. Within seconds, James face was puffed up almost three times its normal size, his eyes down to slits peeking from swollen cheeks and lips like a fish. She slapped a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the snickering, only to have the other two following and not even trying to hide their own noise. The boy just grumbled and crossed his arms, hunching down to try and hide his face. It really was a glorious sight though she still felt a bit bad about it. "Okay, now, do you remember what you have to say, Peter?"

She turned to the blonde boy, watching him nod eagerly. His face set into a wide and teary panic, lips trembling. "M-Madame Pomfrey! It was an accident, I swear! I was just practicing a bit a-and-" He cut his words off with a convincing whimper before dropping the act and returning to his smile.

Andi laughed, giving him a thumbs up. "Oh, perfect! You're a much better actor than the blockheads."

"Oi!" said two moaned, one clear and the other muffled with cheek.

"Ssh! Now, remember, once you manage to draw her into the office, give the signal. Black and I will whisk Remus away to his rightful place. To help us beat the upperclassman!" she stated, voice growing a bit dramatic as she pointed up and set her face with a determined look. James seemed to agree as he made a muffled noise of excitement, receiving more giggles. Andi cleared her throat before getting serious again. "Alright then. Ready?" When the others nodded, she pushed Peter and James out into the hall and towards the Hospital Wing nearby. "Don't forget! Signal phrase!" she hissed as they hurried away.

She glanced back to meet Sirius' eyes, freezing when he winked and grinned before sneaking out. The sudden shift in friendliness caused everything to just stop, breaking every chain of thought she managed. She watched him plaster himself to the wall, sidling close and looking back quizzically when she didn't follow. With a shake of her head to clear everything away, she followed, huddling up beside as they listened around the corner. Peter's crying was on spot along with James' muffled exclamations.

"Oh, Mr Pettigrew, how in the world did you manage this?!" the Matron almost shouted, the exasperation clear in her tone. There was a loud clatter of bottles and the woman let out a shriek. "Mr Potter, don't you dare touch those!"

There was a rather loud crash, followed by more raised voices. "I'm sorry! All your _Pepper-Up_!" Peter wailed, voice growing muffled as the door slammed shut. The extraction team, as Sirius had dubbed, shot off into the Wing at the cried potion name.

"He's all the way in the back," Andi whispered, hand holding onto Sirius' sleeve to keep him close. They crept as quickly as they could while keeping their steps silent, stumbling once or twice when a cough rang out.

"Is he ready?" he whispered back, glancing warily at the students still laying sick on the cots.

"He better be. I told him to expect me around dinner." They burst through the partitions, thankfully finding their damsel dressed in warm clothes and sitting on the edge of his bed. Remus' head snapped up at their intrusion, smiling, though the smile faded when he spotted who exactly was with her. She slapped a hand over his mouth before he could question it and pulled him from the bed. "Black," she snapped, jerking her head at the bed while looking over Remus' face. She wasn't about to drag him off if he truly was still in pain. His color was good, no tension from lingering pain. Perfect. Sirius nodded before jumping to action, stuffing pillows and adjusting blankets to make it seem as if someone was hiding beneath them. Andi tossed him a furry hat, the color almost matching Remus' perfectly, and he tucked it in for the final touch.

Once everything was set, they hurriedly exited the enclosure, carefully closing the partitions again. They stopped to peer down the long Wing, making sure the door was still close. There was still some raised voices, James' actually understandable. It made the bottom of her stomach drop out. If his face was fixed, they could be coming out at any moment. She cursed under her breath, grabbing a handful of shirt from each boy beside her and sprinted. Both squawked as she dragged them behind her, covering the distance to the door in seconds and shoving them into the alcove. The three clutched each other and leaned against the walls, panting and wheezing over the short sprint.

"You-You are an absolute nutter, Proth," Sirius managed, pushing messy hair from his eyes and revealing that devious glint again. Andi swallowed to try and wet her dry mouth, glaring at him though feeling undignified with her hair coming loose and face most likely bright red.

"I-" she drew in a deep breath, trying to tilt her head the way she'd learned, "I prefer mad genius, thank you very much!"

A grin, matching the glint, split his face and he stepped forward to take her shoulders in his hands, leaning down close to press their faces close. "That was about on par with some of the things we pull off. You're not half bad...Andi."

What little bit of breath she'd managed to regain fled, leaving her mouth with a weak squeak. She knew her mouth was hanging open and eyes bugged out, but damn it all. Sirius Black had just told her she wasn't half bad. That she was crazy, but a good kind. And he called her by her name. Was the world ending? Was she dreaming?

Remus pressed a hand to the other boy's forehead, looking just as boggled as she felt. "Are you sick, Sirius?" he asked, looking him up and down to check for any injuries.

Sirius pushed his hand away with a laugh and ruffled the other's hair. "Nah, mate. Just finding a new partner in crime," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Even if she's a bird."

Andi scoffed, trying to focus again before turning to Remus, taking his chin in her fingers to look him over in the slightly brighter light. "How are you feeling, Remus?" she asked, frowning when she noticed one of the scab on his jaw cracking a bit. Not waiting for an answer, she pulled a band-aid from her pocket, ripped it open, and smooth the bandage over the still healing cut. The grinning face of Scooby-Doo shone back, pulling a slight smile from her.

"I'm fine, Andi," he answered, pulling away and turning a bit pink.

"Good! Now we just have to wait for the others..." she said, turning away to peek out the corner only to jerk back when the round form of the Matron stomped out. She held up a finger to her lips when the others started to ask a question.

"I really am sorry, Madame Pomfrey," came Peter's whimper. "I can come in a help you make more. It's my fault James knocked everything over since he couldn't see anything."

"Oh, no. No no no! I can get everything restocked just fine. I'd rather you stay away from the potions, dear. Now, remember, no more practicing such things around others until you have better aim."

The two chorus a "Yes, Madame Pomfrey," before their slow steps grew closer. The door to the Hospital Wing closed and they hurried up, filling in the last space in the alcove, faces stretched wide with elated smiles. "It worked!" James exclaimed, grabbing Remus and slapping him on the back with laughter.

Andi pulled the sleeve of her robe back, glancing at her watch. Dinner would be over soon, which meant the battle in the snow. "We better head outside soon," she said, dropping her sleeve back and reaching down to shuffle in her bag. "Now, no one's supposed to know that Remus is out, so..." With a florish, she produced another hat, this one a long, loose knit cap in Gryffindor stripes and a red pompom on the end. "Best put this on. It'll help at least a bit." She stood on her toes, tugging it onto his head, though it was a little too big, sliding farther down and over his ears, almost covering his eyes.

"C'mon! If we get out there early, we can get started with a good fort!" James chirped, stepping out into the hall and almost skipping backwards. Peter and Sirius followed, talking animatedly as they disappearing around the corner. Andi moved to join when a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back, tilting her head questioningly at Remus.

The boy shifted from one foot to the other before tugging her into a hug. "Thank you," he breathed, cheek resting on the top of her head. She smiled and returned it, burying her face in his chest. It was so very hard not to enjoy the warmth he seemed to radiate.

"You don't have to thank me, silly," she said, his cloak muffling the sound.

"Oh, I think I do. You were with _James and Sirius_ , Andi. Are you sure you aren't sick either?"

Andi pulled back, looking up with a sheepish grin and a shrug. "I knew you were looking forward to the fight. I thought, why not? I can suck it up long enough to make it work." She paused, pulling her bottom lip in to bite down on it. "They are your friends too. I-I know it's hard having to pick which one of us the spend time with since we don't seem to get along. I want to try and fix it, even if they're the ones that started it the whole thing..." Remus let out a soft laugh and shook his head, pushing his new hat back when it slid down again.

"I appreciate it." His eyes softened, the green seeming to glow in the torch light.

She snorted. "It's what friends do, my fine sometimes furry friend. Now! The snow awaits! C'mon!"

With his hand grasped in hers, they ran all the way to the entrance, carefully avoiding any teachers. The tall doors were pushed open revealing the thick snow glimmering in the low sunlight and grinned at the few people already piling up mounds of white to start forts. The first through fourth years were on one side of the wide field, fifth through seventh on the other. Andi stepped past the doorway, feeling the sharp cold and breathing in the crisp air. Three distant figures started flailing their arms at them and she grinned, glancing over at Remus. "Ready?"

He matched her smile, nodding before taking off and spraying snow everywhere with a whoop. She followed, though much slower. The snow was almost up to her knees, being so short.

"Get your lazy arses over here and help with the fortifications!" James called as she struggled up, his robes and cloak already covered with white powder. She saluted before gathering up an armful and joining the others with patting down and solidifying the walls. Within minutes, they had a half decent fort, tall enough for even Remus to crouch behind and thick enough to stop anything short of an avalanche. And just in time as the doors opened fully, allowing a wave of cheering students rushed out.

A tall and dark seventh year boy stepped out between the sides, a shiny Headboy badge pinned to his robes, and pointed his wand at his throat. "Alright everyone! Remember the rules. No magic above basic first year charms. Nothing can be inside any snowball to avoid injuries. And please, if someone is trying to leave, don't hit them. Ready?" There was a roar from either side, the houses mixing together in a single goal. Beat the other side senseless. Andi glanced around her, seeing everyone ready with snowballs in hand and grinned. They were allowed magic after all. She slipped her wand out, giving it a flick and raising four from the pile Peter was working on. "Let the war begin!"

The air was filled with projectiles, thick enough to block out the sun and followed by the screams and squeals of children. Even with their cover, it was hard to dodge the sheer amount of snowballs that flew from the other side. The group took turns, some dodging and throwing, the others packing more ammunition. Even with melted snow dripping down her back and stinging cheeks from the cold, it was exhilarating. The fight seemed to last hours, only stopping once the sun was fully set. Andi sat down heavily once the final call was made, grinning as the Headboy announced the upperclassman won but only barely. Even with the loss, it had still been the highlight of the year so far. The boys all groaned in disappointment, flopping down gracelessly onto the snow around her.

"It's not that bad," she said, ignoring the raspberries she received as answers. "It's shame really though. There isn't enough clean snow to make snow angels with now."

"What's a snow angel?" Peter asked, still huffing a bit from the exercise.

"Sounds like some Muggle rubbish," Sirius chimed, still pouting over the fight.

"Humans with wings," Remus answered, earning confused looks from the other boys. "They're supposed to be messengers from God." Andi nodded, rolling over to look up at the sky with her arms and legs spread out wide. "I've never heard of making them in snow though."

"You just lay out like this," she said and began to wave her limbs back and forth. "Move your arms and legs in arches. And once you get a good bit of snow pushed away-" She pushed herself up, carefully stepping out and turning back to look at her work. "You have a snow angel! See, those are the wings!"

Sirius snorted, falling back to lay in the snow and absently tossing a snowball between his hands. "I swear, Muggles come up with the dumbest things to entertain themselves." His words tweaked her anger, sending it flaring.

" _You're_ dumb, Black!" Andi snapped, grabbing the snowball from him mid air and smashing it into his face. Everyone burst into laughter as he yelped, wiping the snow from his face and glaring at her.

"Oh, that was the wrong move, Proth. So very wrong!"

Before she could blink, a bank of snow lifted into the air and dropped onto her. She shrieked, trying to cover her head and was left shivering as it piled around her legs. Oh, how dare he! She locked a glare onto Sirius, growling, and lunged forward, barreling into his chest and pushing him back into the snow. Snow went flying, handfuls shoved in faces and down shirts, even a bit thrown from the side as James joined it with laughter. They only stopped once they were completely out of breath, flopping onto their backs, soaked and chilled, but grinning at each other. "You're pretty good in a scuffle," the boy huffed, rubbing his nose before pushing himself up.

Andi laughed, sniffing and wiping a bit of snow from her face. "You held up well yourself," she replied. Sirius just shook his head and held a hand down to her. Her thoughts seemed to stumble to a halt again at his gesture. It was just so _odd_. Sirius was never nice. She hesitantly took, squeaking when he yanked her up onto her feet. "Th-thank you," she mumbled, feeling her face grow warm and quickly turned to check on Remus.

As she moved a bit closer, she frowned, finding his face pinched up and eyes flashing gold for a moment. His face quickly smoothed when he noticed her attention, hunching his shoulders and looking down at his feet. "How are you feeling, Remus?" she asked, pointedly ignoring the look and giving him a once over. "Any pain?" He shook his head, glancing up and back down again. His evasiveness was odd. "Why do I not believe you?"

"It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine," he said, straightening up and forcing a smile. "This is the best I've felt after-" he peaked around her to make sure the others weren't listening and lowered his voice, "after a moon. Ever. Not sure why."

"Oh good!" she chirped, giving her mitten covered hands a clap and spraying powder everywhere. "Well, we best get inside before we catch a cold. Are you coming?" The last part was over her shoulder, catching the attention of their companions as they wrestled in the snow. They chorused in agreement, scrambling over each other and taking off at a struggling sprint towards the castle. Andi linked her arms with Remus' and they walked after at their own pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _"_ _Wait! You can play how many instruments?"_

 _"I'm not sure actually. Depends on what you mean by play."_

 _"Play songs, that sort of thing."_

 _"Oh, lots! My first was the piano. Pops had me learn that almost before I could speak, or so he's told me. Then later was this small little accordion,_ _a_ _guitar once I was big enough, a bit of drums and bells. The fancy grade school I went to in New York forced a violin at me, but it was easy to pick up._ _Then there was this time that I found a harmonica in Pops' practice room. Drove him absolutely nuts, even after I figured out how to get actual music from it._ _Now, my favorite is the_ _ukulele_ _!"_ _Andi paused for a moment, really thinking on it. How many did she actually know? "I think I can play about ten_ _different instruments, though."_

 _Remus choked a bit beside her, bolting upright to_ _stare_ _at her with a bewildered look, sending her into a fit of giggles. "How in the world did you learn all that?"_

 _Andi snorted, tucking her hands behind her head. "My father is a musician, Remus. He specializes in_ everything _._ _He's pretty famous, actually. Due to the variety of instruments he can use. He's worked with the_ Beatles _, a bit with the Beach Boys, even traveled to Japan once or twice to help out some world renowned guy with a piece." She glanced over and started laughing again. The look on his face was just priceless. "Better close your mouth before you swallow a fly."_

 _His mouth snapped closed, eyes still wide_ _as he covered them with a hand and shook his head. "And you just casually mention it like it's not important," he muttered and sighed._

 _"Oh, if you want something surprising, that's just the amount of_ normal _instruments."_

 _"I'm afraid to ask."_

 _"I'm going to tell you anyhow! Let's see now… I can play a half decent lute, hammered dulcimer, a bit of ocarina_ _and pan flute_ _. My Pops actually got a ther_ _e_ _min last year and boy, does Felix hate that thing! And of course,_ _the_ _saw."_

 _His hand dropped and the surprise was now a suspicious look._ _"A saw?"_

 _"_ _Yes, a saw, Remus._ _For cutting wood._ _" Andi_ _sucked her lips in_ _to try and stop grinning, only_ _succeeding in_ _deepening his frown._

 _"I'm finding this extremely hard to believe."_

 _"_ _I can't blame you. I thought the same thing until Pops brought me along while he recorded some sound effects for a film. It's mainly used for just that, but it's really easy to play real music on it. Just bend it and use a bow." He snorted, the doubt turning to amusement. His face showed he still didn't fully believe her. "I don't see how it's so strange. I'm sure magic can do things even more crazy."_

 _"I suppose," he murmured, looking thoughtful. "I've seen self playing instruments a number of times when I've gone to Diagon Alley."_

 _"Point proven!" she shouted, throwing her hands up above her. Her friend laughed and rolled back over onto his back. Andi let her arms drop, on_ _e reaching out over the space between_ _them_ _and la_ _id_ _her fingers over_ _the back of_ _his hand. "One of these days, I'll play something for you," she said quietly, lips curling at the edges a bit as his hand turned over to hold the tips of her fingers. "But not just something for you, but something_ meant _for you."_

 _"You're a composer now as well?"_

 _"Well, no. But I will be one day."_

 _A_ _quiet hush_ _fell as they stared up at the moon, so dangerously close to being full. This would be the last time she would be able to see him for days. It was already painfully obvious that he felt it. Almost as if the moon was taking his energy and life to fill itself. His hand was feverishly warm and clammy at the same time. Every book she had read spoke of the pain and agony of a transformation. Bones breaking and growing, muscles ripping free to attach in new places, actually becoming a completely different being. He would be a beast; dangerous, angry, and violent. Though she supposed anyone would be upset after something so painful._

 _Perhaps that was why werewolves were so aggressive. Like a hurt dog, they often become so terrified that they lashed out at everything, even themselves. An idea grew in her head, becoming more and more insistent._

 _"Remus?" He hummed in reply. "When you change, has anyone been there to_ _check on you? Make sure you're not injured, maybe keep you company?"_

 _"What?!" The hand around her fingers tightened almost painfully. "No! It's too dangerous! It_ _takes over completely and I can't do anything to stop myself!_ _"_

 _"Yes, so you've told me and I've read._ _But it must be lonely." There was no answer, just tense silence almost thick enough to cover his quickening breath. "I...I just know that if I was hurt and scared from something that bad, I wouldn't want to be alone." Andi rolled onto her side, eyes picking out his face in the light. His brows were furrowed and mouth pulled tight and trembling. She scooted closer, leaning on one arm over him._

 _At her presence, his eyes opened, shining slightly with a sheen of tears. It broke her heart. There was fear there, mixed with what she thought was hope. "It's lonely," he whispered, voice breaking slightly. "_ _But it's the only way to keep others safe."_

 _"I don't think you would hurt me." Those deep green orbs locked onto her face, widening slightly. "I don't think I would be able to give you a hug or anything, but maybe a song. Music always helps me when I'm scared. I could play you something."_

 _He let out a short humorless laugh, eyes pinching closed. "You are completely mad, Andi."_

 _"Yes, yes. A total nut case. But I bet it would work! Promise me we'll try one day. Even if it's just from a distance." When he started shaking his head, she pressed her free hand on his forehead to stop the movement. "I'm serious. Promise me."_

 _"No."_

 _Andi huffed angrily,_ _pulling her arm back and poking him in the chest. "Fine. I'll just have to surprise you then."_

 _Those eyes snapped open again though filled with panic instead of pain. "Don't you dare!"_

 _"I do dare! Just watch! I'll be the first person to serenade a werewolf!"_

 _Her words seemed to break through, his face stiffening as a flurry of emotions swept through. At last, he sighed, seeming to give up. "Mad," he muttered, resigned to his fate._

 _"Mad genius, I think you mean."_

* * *

Andalora scowled. This was pointless. It was Easter break. A holiday. They were supposed to be spent relaxing, taking a break from school work. Instead she was perched on a wobbly stool, back perfectly straight, with a stack of books atop her head. Her grandmother circled around her like an animal, those sharp blue eyes critically assessing every minute movement and angle. Andi took a small breath, clenching her hands in her lap and kept her own eyes straight forward.

Every day since she had been left here, the woman had ruled every moment of her time with an iron fist. The mornings started with carefully selected dress robes and an attempt at taming her hair, followed by the first lesson. Table manners. Andi wasn't a slob. The constant stream of nannies her father had hired always made sure to teach her and Felix the basics, or in the case of the worst ones, much more. But Madame Prewett took it to the next level. There more forks and spoons than actual pieces of food on her plate most of the time. Each thing had to be eaten at a certain pace with a specific utensil. It was enough to make her scream.

After were general studies. Book after dusty book on blood lines was pushed at her and expected to be read in a timely manner. It was painfully dry work. It was only once the general lists ran out and more information on specific families as added in did it get a bit interesting. She wasn't sure if her grandmother knew half the things that were in the thick tomes she kept about. Dark magic, treachery, love triangle, incest, and murder. It seemed like everything involved with a good part of this Scared Twenty Eight was shady and corrupt. Thankfully some of the other families were more upstanding. Where the Blacks thrived on beating down people, the Prewetts were a shining beacon. Heroism and bravery were the key characteristics of her mother's family. Many were high standing figures in the Ministry, pushing for justice and equality. Her great grandfather alone had put through a law that radically changed the law system so that every witch and wizard received a fair trial. One of her distant cousins was a renowned Auror that had traveled all across the Scandinavian countries to teach the sequestered wizarding communities how to properly protect themselves from dark magics.

When she excitedly showed it to Felix, he just rolled his eyes. "Typical Gryffindor. Bravery isn't always a good thing. Not every problem can be solved by running at it head first," he'd told her as he lazy circled his broom around the garden. She had tried hard to argue with him, but he countered each point and left her speechless. Then promptly bounced a Quaffle off her forehead. Smart ass.

Once some studying was finished, it was time for tea with a very- _very_ \- light lunch. It left her feeling more hungry than before she had sat down. During that, there was more teaching. Each tea cup and pot was made by someone renowned and was to be used only on certain occasions. She learned more about tea than she thought was even possible. How were there so many types? You sip the tea, don't make any noise, only touch it with this exact many fingers. And posture was still important. Her back, arms, and neck always ached terribly.

This was followed by more studying, of course. School work was very important. Only the highest of NEWTS would get her a good job in the Ministry, her grandmother would say over and over. But it didn't stop with that. Once she finished the pile of homework assigned for the holidays, the woman would give her other things to work on. The only saving grace was that Madame Prewett had finally noticed her skill with charms from her marks, but also the lengthy letter sent by Professor Flitwick. Andi had found so many new things to try. Bird summoning, physical detection, shields, tracking, even ones that can erase someone's memory.

"Chin up, Andalora."

Anid jerked from her thoughts, squeaking a bit as the books on her head wobbled precariously before she steadied everything again. Her grandmother stood before her, a slight frown on her face, wand in hand. The gaze sent her stomach flipping and she straightened up even more.

"I think that will be all for your posture today, dear," Cressida said, her face softening to a smile. "You've made some very good progress." A flick of her wand sent the tower of books to the shelf nearby. Andi sighed in relief, twisting her torso to loosen the tense muscles. A quick glanced at the large clock on the wall showed half past four. An hour had passed. She had managed to sit there for that long and not drop a book? She grinned and hopped down, carefully smoothing out her robes back into place. Etiquette might be terrible to learn, but it was always satisfying to be good at something.

With her last lesson for the day finished, she was finally able to have some free time. What to do. She had already gone through the only interesting charms books she could reach and it would be hours before she could sneak out to meet Remus at the spot. Then a thought occurred to her. It was time to ask again.

"Would you tell me something about my mother?" she asked, meandering over to the large ornate desk her grandmother had sat behind. The woman was smoothly writing something out on parchment. Her handwriting was beautiful with perfect curves and accents.

Cressida looked up, peering at her over her glasses with a raised brow. "The answer is the same as last time, Andalora."

Andi sighed and nodded with a pout. "Of course..." She wanted to drop to her knees and beg, but that hadn't worked when she had tired.

While the Prewett matriarch was demanding and strict, she wasn't cruel. It had taken all summer and the first week or so of winter break to truly grasp what kind of person she was. From the forced research Andi had done, it seemed that her grandmother had actually been the only Syltherin to marry into the family without being betrothed. She could only guess that the marriage had been based on love. The fact that two very powerful families were being tied together was also a nice bonus. from their family's perspective. While the Burke family had plenty of dirty secrets and dark magic ties, they weren't completely terrible. Cressida Prewett was the best of them, if Andi had anything to say on the subject. If only she could get her grandmother to stop hinting at marrying her off to a nice pureblood boy.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We'll be having quests over soon for tea."

"Guests?" Andi repeated, frowning in confusion.

"Yes. Lady Longbottom and Black will be having tea with us. I believe they are bringing their sons as well."

She could feel the blood drain from her face. Black? Walburga Black was coming here? She wasn't that close to Sirius, but she had heard enough snippets of conversation and mild gossip from Remus to know the woman was an absolute nightmare. She epitomized everything bad about pureblood society.

Andi swallowed against her dry throat, trying to clear her face of emotions. Keep it hidden, clear, and serene. Don't let anyone know what you're thinking or feeling. Any information could be taken and used against you. Even a smile. Her grandmother's words repeated in her head, helping her calm her train of thought. Cressida took her glasses off and gave her another gentle smile.

"You don't have to force yourself right now, Andalora." Andi let out a breath and slumped like a deflated balloon. Her grandmother chuckled. "And I know exactly what you're thinking. It's not something I'm looking forward to myself."

"But why, Gran?" the girl asked, scrunching her face up in distaste. "Aren't the Blacks supposed to be horrible?"

"It was originally only to be Lady Longbottom, but Walburga," Cressida's mouth twisted slightly at the name, "managed to catch wind and invited herself over as well. Augusta couldn't say no." She paused, face taking a thoughtful expression. "I won't lie. The original plan was for you to meet Augusa's son, Franklin." Andi groaned, letting her head fall back. Of course! She should have known. "Oh, hush," Cressida said but smiled regardless. "He's a very nice boy. A year above you."

"I know, Gran. I've met him," she answered, crossing her arms. "He's a Gryffindor as well."

"Yes. I know how you lions tend to stick together. At least get to know him, dear. And if you take a liking to him, we can always start discussions about making it more forma-"

"No, grandmother! Please don't! I'd rather spend all day with-" Andi stopped mid sentence. Wait, her grandmother had said sons. Plural. "Is Walburga bringing her sons as well?"

"Of course. She probably wants to push her youngest on you. Regulus I believe his name is. Though, I've heard some less than pleasant things being said about her oldest. He is very rebellious." The woman's eyes glowed with amusement. "Though you shouldn't expect else for the first Black ever to be sorted into Gryffindor."

Andi sat down on the dark green armchair and gave her a wry smile. "Sirius. I remember the Howler he got the day after sorting. He was very much happy about it. I know he doesn't get along with his family at all. He's not too bad. A bit of a jerk but…"

"You know him?" She didn't like the way Cressida leaned forward, a glint in her eye. Andi knew that look. She was planning something.

"Sure," Andi answered, watching the look. "He's in my year and Remus' dorm mate. Reluctant friends I guess." Her grandmother hummed before nodding and standing up.

"Well, we best get you dressed then."

"Isn't what I have on now good enough?" she whined, leaning back and sliding down the chair a bit.

"Normally it would be, but not if Walburga is coming," Cressida said, ushering Andi out and up the large staircase. "We'll dress you up very nice. Something to match your eyes. It will be well worth the look on her face when she sees you looking so radiant. Nurtin!"

There was a pop as soon as they stepped into Andi's bedroom and the manor's house elf, Nurtin, hobbled up. Andi liked Nurtin quite a lot. The old house elf was unique. He seemed about to keel over at any moment, but had more energy than even she did. It had taken a bit of time to get used to his appearance though. Wrinkly and hunched with not a spec of hair atop his head but long wiry tufts of grey hair sprouting from within his enormous floppy bat ears. His eyes seemed to see everything. Maybe it was due to the glasses perched on his large hooked nose, making them seem many times larger. Bright, watery brown eyes that were warm and piercing at the same time.

"Mistress called?" he croaked, giving his generous nose a scratched and thumping his small knobbed walking stick into the carpet.

"Yes, yes. The Longbottom and Blacks will be arriving soon. Please get Andalora dressed in those new robes that were delivered yesterday," Madame Prewett said, pushing Andi down to sit on the small padded stool before the dressing table.

Nurtin pursed his lips at the guests listed. "Very good choice, Mistress. Little miss will look most pretty! Though for wicked nasties…" he grumbled the last part, throwing open the wardrobe and fishing out a shimmering pale green set of robes. "Wasting such pretty miss on wicked nasties." Cressida let out a loud laugh, her whole frame shaking.

"I agree very much. Nasty people. But we do what we must. When you are finished, we must prepare the tea room. I'll be downstairs."

"Yes, wonderful Mistress," Nurtin called, waving his stick as her grandmother bustled out and laid the robes out on the bed.

Andi stood from her stool, running her fingers of the material. It was very soft and thin. Just enough to keep her warm if the breeze turned cool, but would breath very nice. She wasn't one for dressing up, but it was hard to resist the robes. Perhaps wearing these would give her the nerve to handle what was going to be a terrible day. "This is beautiful, Nurtin," she said happily, reaching around to tug at the ties holding her current robes closed. Wrinkly hands slapped hers away and deftly loosened them. She slipped it off and quickly pulled on the green one, grinning at her reflection.

"Only the best for missy. Like a willow tree in spring," he croaked. He tapped the string with his cane and they tightened and knotted on their own. "Sit. Nurtin goes to the garden. Don't move." Andi nodded absently, twirling slowly in place before the mirror and admired the way the fabric moved around her legs. The sleeves were tight and sheer, the bodice the same. She stopped and reached up to touch her chest, frowning a bit. Breasts. Small, but very obvious with the fitted clothes. Her grandmother had already taken her out to be fitted with brasiers, but she still wasn't used to them yet. She knew it wasn't normal for a girl her age to have them already. What would Remus think once he saw? Or worse, Black and Potter. She could already hear their teasing.

Nurtin popped back into the room with a handful of small red pentas. "Nurtin told miss to sit!" he snapped, swatting lightly at her rear and pushing her back onto the stool.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" she squeaked, taking her glasses off and sitting up straight. The elf poked and pulled at her hair, muttering something she couldn't here. "Have you met the Longbottoms before, Nurtin?" she asked, watching his ears flap about as he began to braid strands of hair.

"Yes, missy. Lady Longbottom is grand. Stern, but just. Horrible hat though. Young Franklin is kind. Miss will like young sir." Andi smiled and nodded.

"I've met Frank once or twice. He seems like a nice boy. What about the Blacks?"

Nurtin gave a loud harumph, tying off some hair before beginning to weave the small flowers into the braids. "Nasties!" he croaked, giving his head a hard shake and causing his ears to slap against his head. "Vile, evil nasties. Lady Black as wicked as can be. Those young ones are not bad. Misguided." He stepped back and gave his hands a clap. "Done, little missy! Miss is the picture of spring. Fresh, bright, and colorful."

Andi stood again, turning her head side to side to admire the house elf's handy work. It looked amazing. He'd made several small braids, braided those into a larger one and wrapped it around the back of her head like a crown, leaving the bottom half of her hair down to curl around her shoulders. The red star shaped flowers dotted the braids, making it look more like a crown of flowers. It smelled wonderful. Even better, they matched her glasses and went so well with the pastel green.

"It's perfect, Nurtin! Thank you," she said happily, twirling back around and leaned down to give him a hug.

The elf sputtered, stiffly patting her back. "Of course, miss Andalora. Now, hurry to the tearoom. Mistress is waiting."

The girl nodded and left the room, hurrying down the stairs and round the corner. The doors to the tearoom were wide open, as well as the ones leading outside. The warm breeze blew in, ruffling the pale yellow curtains and filling the room with the scent of flowers from the garden. She stopped in the doorway, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The rap of the knocker on the front door started her from her short trance. There was a snap as Nurtin popped up and went to open it.

"Andalora, come, sit," her grandmother hissed quietly, beckoning her over with a hurried hand. Andi nodded and scurried in, taking the open spot on the love seat beside her. She carefully smoothed her robes and adjusted her posture. Today was the day to put it all to use. She had to be perfect. If not for her grandmother but to see the look on Black's face when he saw her. The American muggle raised girl being graceful and prim with better manners then he could muster.

There was a low croak and another soft voice before the clip of heels made its way over. Andi focused, calmed her face and pushed just a slight smile. Be pleasant, calm, and poised. The clips got louder until a tall woman stepped in with an equally tall boy. Andi had to stop herself from gaping at the woman. She was just as stern looking as her grandmother, dressed in dark blue robes and an enormous hat atop her carefully styled hair. Nortin hadn't been exaggerating. The hat was terrible. It was at least two feet wide with a stuffed bird curled around the middle, colored the same dark shade as her robes. There was no mistaking her as Lady Augusta Longbottom.

Madame Prewett rose to her feet and moved over to give the woman a light hug. "Augusta! How wonderful it is to see you!" Andi jumped to her feet as well, staying beside her seat with her hands clasped in front of her. She leaned to the side just a tad, finding Frank peeking around his mother with a slight bored look. He perked up when he caught her gaze and rolled his eyes. She stifled a giggled, wiggling her eyebrows in return.

"It is wonderful, Cressida. Been far too long," Lady Longbottom returned, her stern look melting into a smile. It did wonders for her face, making her dark eyes shine as she greeted her friend.

"And Franklin. My, how you have grown." The boy blushed and ducked his head. "Please, sit," Cressida said, gesturing on of the free sofas across from the low coffee table. Everyone sat, the formal tone fading a bit as Augusta took her large hat off and leaned back with a huff. Frank lounged against the arm, seeming rather at ease. It was enough that Andi felt it all right to let her shoulders relax a bit.

Lady Longbottom immediately focused in on Andi, lifting a brow and pursing her lips. "You must be Andalora."

"Yes," she replied, glancing at Frank and back before smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She forced herself to not blush under the intense appraisal.

"Hmm, yes. You are quite beautiful. Much like your mother." Her face did redden at that comment. "I've heard you were sorted into Gryffindor this year. How are you liking Hogwarts so far? It must be quite different from a muggle household."

Andi perked up at the topic, nodding and smiling widely. "It's wonderful! There's so much to learn, though it's a bit difficult to grasp just how much there really is."

"She's the best with Charms in her year," Frank added, straightening up when all the women turned their attention to him. Lady Longbottom screwed her face up at the mention of the subject. "Flitwick has mentioned you a number of times in my classes."

"It's my favorite. Though I'm terrible at Transfiguration," she replied, ducking her head at the compliments.

"A bit of a surprise considering your friends," he said. Andi stiffened at the comment and glanced at her grandmother. Drat! She hadn't really mentioned any of the boys other than Remus to the woman. Black and Potter already had a reputation, one she didn't want her hearing about. Madame Prewett raised a brow at her questioningly. Frank seemed to pick up on her. "Potter and Black have managed to catch Professor McGonagall's attention," he added quickly.

"My, they must be very skilled to catch Minerva's attention."

"You're friends with the Potter boy?" Cressida interjected. Andi cursed silently in her head before nodding reluctantly.

"He's another of Remus' dorm mates, Grandmother."

"That is wonderful! I'll have to invited Euphemia and he over this summer," she said happily. "Now, Augusta, how has everything been? I've read that Hennard has managed to pass that amendment he's been working on."

"Yes. He's been tireless on having it passed. Late nights at the office for months. I almost never see him with..."

Andi sighed internally and tuned the conversation out. The Ministry and it's inner workings were one of her least favorite things to think about. It was something her grandmother pressed on her often, adding a book here and there on law. She left her gaze roam around the room, taking in the light colors of the walls and the moving wallpaper. The budding trees seemed to sway on the paper with the real breeze that continued to blow in through the open doors. Her eyes drifted back to their guests. It was obvious to see that they were well off from the high quality material and fine stitching. Her eyes met Frank's again and they both drew their lips in to hold their giggles. She had never noticed him before but he was really very good looking. He had dark hair and eyes like his mother, but they were very warm and sparked with humor.

A loud clang of metal on metal jolted Andi from her silent communication with Frank, making them both jump. The conversation between Lady Longbottom and Madame Prewett stopped, leaving the room painfully silent. Nurtin hobbled back to the foyer, the door opening with his signature croak of greeting. She straightened up again, forcing her face blank. The Blacks had finally arrived. Now for the real test of her pureblood etiquette.

There was a click of sure footsteps, two sets perfectly in time while the third was a clomp and drag. Andi forced herself not to smile. It was good to know that Sirius wasn't completely beaten into place by his mother. Then Walburga Black herself stepped into the room. It took everything Andi had to not recoil from her. The woman practically radiated displeasure, draped about her like the pitch black robes she had buttoned up to her chin. Her dark hair was pulled back in a severe coif topped with a small black cap. Her eyes were that striking silver she had seen so many times from Sirius, but they were cold and narrow, like a sword. What would have been a beautiful face was pinched and withdrawn, ruining any hint of pleasure. Her sons were just behind, just as dark and handsome, but their looks didn't have the same threatening feel as their mother.

Everyone in the room stood as they fully entered. The warm atmosphere was gone, replaced by a tense uneasiness. Cressida was the first to step up, a slight stiff smile on her face. "Walburga, I am so happy you could make it," she said, her voice very proper.

Mrs Black nodded, lifting her head up more and giving Cressida a pretensions smile. "Of course, Cressida. I was pleased to hear about your little get together. Augusta." She nodded to Lady Longbottom, who returned it with an equally stiff nod. "You know my sons. Regulus, Sirius, say hello."

The two boys stepped forward, bowing their heads with soft hellos. Andi watched Sirius carefully, stifling a snort as his eyes widened comically when he finally noticed her. He straightened back up, shifting slightly closer to her and struggling to keep his face free of emotion.

"Ah, yes. They have grown to be just as handsome as their father," Madame Prewett said, her smile warming to a genuine one was she gazed at them. "I'm pleased you were able to come. I'm sure Andalora has been looking forward to have a friend visit."

Walburga frowned at the comment, finally noticing Andi's presence. "So this is your mysterious granddaughter from over seas," she said, her eyes seeming to pick apart the girl apart. "She is rather pretty for a half blood." The air seemed to drop another few degrees.

"Actually, she is pureblood," Cressida said sternly. Andi jerked her head to look at her grandmother, not even bothering to hide her surprise. What was she talking about? Her father was a muggle.

"Really," Mrs Black said, drawing the word out. Her silver eyes narrowed more, but seemed to flare to life with a hungry look. "That is very interesting."

"Yes, yes. We will have to discuss it!" Augusta said loudly and set her foot down with a loud click.

"Indeed. Please, have a seat," Cressida agreed, gesturing to the last free seat. "Ah, but first, Andalora, will you be a dear and show the boys around the manor? Sirius and Regulus have never been here before." She looked pointedly at Andi before turning back to Mrs Black. "The garden is beautiful this time of year. And it will give the children a chance to get to know each other better." Andi forced a polite smile. Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. That last comment from her grandmother had obviously meant something and she wanted to find out.

"Off you go, Franklin," Lady Longbottom barked out, shooing the tall boy away.

Mrs Black gave a curt nod and waved her own sons off without a backwards glance. Andi huffed a breath out her nose before nodding and walking out. She tried to move slowly, keeping her ear trained on the woman but they were silent. As soon as they were out of the room, the doors swung closed on its own. Ignoring her guests, she pressed up to the door, vainly trying to pick out any conversation. It was still silent.

"You're not going to hear anything, Proth. They always put some sort of silencing spell on the room for these kinds of things." Andi turned her head at the voice, pouting in disappointment as Sirius leaned against the wall beside her.

"How do you know?" she asked, straightening up and crossing her arms. He shrugged, eyeing her warily. "Right. It's you. I'm sure you've tried to sneak in plenty of times." She turned fully, finding Frank gazing around the foyer and Regulus standing stiffly in place with a blank expression. It was time to be a host. Perhaps it wouldn't as difficult as she was thought it would be. She straightened herself up before walking up to the youngest boy and held out her hand. "I'm Andalora. It's nice to meet you, Regulus," she said pushing a smile.

The boy blinked in surprise before taking her hand and bowing his head over it slightly. "Pleasure, Miss Prewett," he said in a soft voice. Andi took the chance to really look at him. The family resemblance was strong with the same high cheek bones, straight nose, full lips, and that head of wavy black hair. But his eyes were different. The same color but they seemed to lack something.

"She's not a Prewett, Reg, so you can cut the formalities," Sirius jabbed, strolling past with his hands shoved in his pockets. Andi glared at his back as he began to meander around the large round room and poked at the moving wallpaper. Still a jerk.

"Just call me Andi," she said, looking back to the boy and giving a real but frustrated smile. "How can you stand having him for your brother?" He seemed to open up at that, smiling finally and shrugging.

"Patience," he answered shortly. There it was. His eyes gained that normal glint she'd seen on his older brother enough times. A bit of warmth and humor. "You aren't from England, yes?"

She nodded, giving Frank a quick look as he stepped up to join the conversation. "America, to be exact. Do you know anything about it?"

"They have great music," Frank quipped.

"Only the best! What kinds do you like?" she asked but stopped herself. "Let's go out to the gardens while we talk." She stepped towards the front door and gestured for them to follow. "It actually is really nice out there right now." The other two went out, taking in the manicured lawn and large blooming flower beds with awed faces and quiet words to each other. But Sirius wasn't with them. She peeked back into the house to find the foyer empty. Of course he would run off. She cursed to herself. Damn him!

"Disappeared, has he?" Andi jumped at the quiet voice behind her and looked back to Regulus.

"Eh, yes. I better go find him before he breaks something."

"Would you like assistance?"

"No, no. I can find him on my own. Go enjoy the garden. I'm sure you could use a break from him…" The boy laughed in answer before nodding and turning back, joining Frank again. Andi couldn't help but smile after him. He was so solemn and somber when they first arrived. Looking much older than ten years old. The warmth of the spring day seemed to let him feel like a child. She shook the thoughts from her head before heading into the manor.

The floo room/parlor was empty, as well as the dining room, lounge, and the still sealed ballroom. A peek into the kitchen got her a greeting from Nurtin, but no Sirius. She ran up the stairs, grumbling to herself. Stupid boys. No, stupid Sirius and his constant need to put his nose into everything. The second floor was quiet. It immediately set her nerves taunt. Silence with Black was bad. Very bad. The library was empty, the glass doors still shut tight. Her grandmother's study was locked as well has her bedroom. Music room, no one. She was was beginning to panic when a loud clatter sounded from the bedrooms on the other side of the manor.

She crept around the corner to find her brother's bedroom door open, loud rustling and thuds drifting out. Oh, no. Felix would kill her if Sirius had actually done anything! She threw the door open to find Sirius lounging in the desk chair, her brother's broom in his hands. The Cleansweep Five shone brilliantly in the sun, freshly polished with every twig in place. It was almost enough to distract her. Almost.

"Black!" Andi hissed, rushing up to him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Bored," he answered with a small yawn.

"You can't be in here. This is my brother's room. Give me that." She made a grab for the broom only to have him pull it away just as her fingers grazed it.

"Uh uh! Finders keepers," the boy sang, hopping up from the chair and holding it behind his back.

Andi glared at him, leaning forward to try and snatch it again. If she didn't get it back, Felix really would kill her. Not to mention her grandmother would have her doing posture practice for hours straight. "I'm serious! Plea-"

"No, I'm Sirius," he laughed, dodging another grab and backed up to the window. "Loosen up, Proth. I just want to try it out. You can take a turn too."

"You can't! If Felix knew anyone had ridden it while he was away-"

"Are you scared?"

Andi froze then drew herself up. "Of course not," she snapped, the jab hurting her pride a bit.

"Then let's go!" Before she could even move, he shoved the window open, mounted the broom, and climbed up onto the sill. He looked back and grinned at her, that infuriating glint in his eye. "Are you chicken, Yank?" he teased. Should she? Ever since their flying lessons in school, she had wanted to ride a broom again. It have been exhilarating. The wind in her hair, the ease of movement. And Felix had been stubbornly refusing to let her even breath near his broom every time they had returned home for a holiday. What could one ride hurt? He wouldn't be home till later today anyhow. And it was such a beautiful broom. She couldn't resist. Her weak resolve broke.

She nodded with a sigh before climbing up beside him. "Fine. But only a few minutes. I really don't want my grandmother to see."

Sirius pushed out from his perch and shot off with a whoop. Andi let her legs dangle off the edge, leaning against the sill and watched him zip around. He really was good at flying. Each loop and dive just skimmed the tops of the bushes, leaving a flare of loose flower petals when his toe managed to knock into a flower. It was oddly entrancing to see. She relaxed more and breathed in the fresh air.

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?" Andi gasped at the sudden voice, whipping her head around to find a grumpy looking Felix in the doorway. He was home early! She swallowed hard, standing up on the sill and gripping the sides.

"Oh, uh nothing! Why are you back already?" she squeaked, voice breaking as her nerves tightened her throat.

Her brother stepped in fully, carefully scanning the room to see if anything was out of place. "Tornen and Rupert got into a scuffle and his mum sent us home as punishment." His eyes froze on the empty corner where his broom normally rested. "Where's my broom, Andi…?" he asked lowly, face going blank but eyes seeming to burn. She swallowed again.

"Heh, eh, funny you should ask. See-" She choked on those words when Sirius flew up beside her, a wide smile on his face and hair a windswept mess.

"This thing is amazing, Proth! Your-" The boy froze, eyes widening and smile turning to a horrified gape when he spotted Felix. "Bollocks."

"Black!" Felix shouted, throwing his bag down and charging.

Andi let out a strangled screech and without thinking, lept from the sill and onto the broom behind Sirius. "Go, go, go!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around him to balance. The broom took off like an arrow, Sirius's yells joining hers as Felix lunged out the window and tried to grab their tail.

"What are we going to do?" he called over the wind, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"I have no clue," she yelled back, gasping and ducking her head as he dove through a tree. "Just keep flying. I'll think of something!" Sirius barked out a laugh and shot them off again, flying even faster than before.

What were they going to do? Andi wracked her brain, trying vainly to come up with some idea. They weren't getting out of this unscathed, she knew that much. Felix would definitely tell her grandmother. And with their guests here, it would not give a good impression. All of Madame Prewett's hard work on making her a good pureblood young lady would fly out the window. She didn't want to disappointment her. Disappointment meant that she might not keep her word to tell her more about her parents.

They took a sharp turn, which she leaned into instinctively, and circled around the greenhouse. There was another shout, this time from below. She glanced down her to find Felix chasing after them, wand out. Regulus and Frank were not far behind, boggling up at them. "Shite," she cursed, causing Sirius to looked down as well.

"He can't do anything with that. He's underage," the boy said, slowing his speed to circle above her brother. "Brilliant broom, mate!" he called down with a smug smirk. "Feels like I'm riding the wind."

"That doesn't work in magical households, Black," she hissed, tightening her grip around him as he did a quick flip. "They'll just think one of the adults cast it!"

"Get off it, Black, or I'll hex your ass back to London!"

"Oooh, there we go! Good old Yankee swears. Your sister comes up with much better ones."

Andi groaned as Felix yelled more obscene words and shot off a random hex. Sirius laughed and dodged it easily, taking off to fly around the house again. Her grandmother must have heard them by now. There went her chance to get any information now. "Grandmother isn't going to tell me anything after this," she moaned, pushing her forehead against Sirius' shoulders.

"Tell you what?"

Andi lifted her head, finding them stopped and hovering above the roof of the manor. Sirius turned his torso around, looking back at her with a surprisingly serious face. "Is this about that pureblood comment?"

His question sent her thoughts into chaos. Of course he would have picked up on that. Sirius might be frustrating and careless, but he was extremely observant. She chewed over his question carefully. Should she tell him? Since being left here last year, questions had seemed to pile up. Why would her grandmother take her in if her mother really was a squib and her father a Muggle? It should be a terrible embarrassment to the family. But Cressida Prewett had taken herself and her brother in warmly, training them on how to be proper purebloods. Even going so far as to tell people that she actually was pureblood. But why? There was something else going on that her father hadn't told her.

She had asked her grandmother this a number of times, but the woman expertly dodged each one, turning the conversation somewhere else. But Andi hadn't given up. She'd kept asking, pestering, until Cressida finally caved. She promised to tell Andi everything she knew, but only once she felt her ready. One of the stipulations was actually putting effort into her etiquette and manners. The one she had managed to completely ruin by caving into Sirius' teasing. How could she have been so stupid?

"Proth?" She shook away the thoughts and focused on the boy she was clutched to. He look worried, much to her surprise. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea. He had grown up in a pureblood household. He would probably be the best to actually understand her situation.

"I...Yes, it's about the pureblood thing," she answered quietly, mouth twisting up into a grimace. "I was under the impression that my mother was a squib and my father a Muggle. How can I possibly be pureblood then? I-" A shout below echoed up. "My grandmother promised to tell me more about my parents if I worked hard on being proper and she felt I was mature enough for it. I don't think she'll tell me anything with this stunt we've pulled."

Sirius' brows dropped as he nodded, turning to face forward again. "I'm sorry," he said back, voice a bit hesitant. "I didn't mean to mess everything up for you."

She shook her head. "No. It's my own fault. I jumped onto the broom on my own."

"I'll fix it, Andi." She blinked at his sudden determined tone and again rare use of her name.

"How? Black, my brother saw me."

"Just trust me." He craned his head around again and gave her a crooked grin. "Getting out of trouble is my specialty!"

"I thought getting into it was," she shot back, frowning at him.

"Well, yeah, that too. Don't worry. I've got this. Tell them I grabbed you if they ask. And just one last thing."

"What?"

"I hope don't mind a bit of a fall."

"Wha-" Her words died as he shot off again, careening around the edge of the property and dipping back down again.

"Black, what are you doing?" she yelled, squinting as the wind whipped by.

"Let go when I say!" he hollered back.

"No!"

"Yes! Trust me!" Andi cursed but nodded against his back. He let out another whoop of delight, flipping the broom over and flying them upside down just inches above the flowers. "Drop!"

At his word, she released her arms and legs from the broom and dropped off. For a second she felt weightless, like she was floating. Then she hit a large bush and every thought was smothered by a flash of pain. Her breath was knocked from her as she bounced from the bush and landed on her back in the grass. Oh, that was not fun. At all. She blinked heavily up at the sky, trying to regain her focus.

"Andalora!" There were voices shouting and the trample of feet as they ran to her. Those same silver eyes stared down at her with worry. "Are you alright?!" Regulus gasped, hovering and wringing his hands.

"I think so," she answered faintly, wincing when she tried to turn her head.

"Impressive flying there," Frank added, grinning beside him. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Sirius seems pretty good."

"Boys, move, now!" Andi cringed as her grandmother replaced Regulus, face pale and drawn tight. "Merlin, Andalora, what happened?" she gasped. Her wand was out and glowing with a pale light as she ran it over her.

"I'm not sure," Andi answered. She had to lie. Trust Sirius and lie. "I found Sirius in Felix's room. He managed to get his broom. I...remember getting up on the sill to watch, then I fell. He grabbed me, I think."

Cressida lifted her wand and sighed. "Thank goodness for that. He must not have had a very good grip." She leaned back on her heels. "You don't seem to be injured. Can you sit up?"

Andi nodded, carefully sitting up with the help of Regulus and Frank. Her head spun and her back ached fiercely, but otherwise, she seemed alright. That had been a terrible idea. Dropping from a broom moving at that speed? His ideas really were crazy.

A rather loud screech pulled everyone's attention up. Sirius was being led up to them, sandwiched between a furious and red Mrs Black and Felix. Her brother looked surprisingly calm, a hand resting on Sirius shoulder. The trouble maker himself seemed quite pleased, ignoring his mother's rant.

"Terrible, wretched child! You will regret this when-"

"Please, Lady Black, it was an accident," Felix said politely, cutting the woman off. She turned those blazing eyes at him and he didn't even flinch. "I gave him permission to use my broom if he ever visited. It was just a misunderstanding. I find it very valiant that he saved my sister, don't you?"

Walburga sputtered, the red draining to pale, before she looked at Sirius again. "You know my son?"

"Very good acquaintances. Andalora introduced us. I always make sure to keep an eye out for them."

She seemed confused, but puffed up a bit with pride. "Of course, how very kind of you. What a good boy you are, Felix. I'm glad Sirius has such a good role model looking out for him. And a Slytherin at that. Wonderful!" Andi felt her jaw drop, not believing what she was hearing. Felix was covering for him? Wha-how, why?!

Her brother caught her gaze and scrunched his face up, flicking his eyes at Mrs Black before smoothing back to a pleasant smile at the woman. Oh, that was fishy. She glanced at her grandmother, finding an equally confused look on her face as well. Good, she wasn't the only one out of the loop. Wait, no, that was bad!

Once they neared, Sirius pulled away from the two and hurried up to her. He actually seemed a bit worried, eyes roving over her. He only relaxed once he found nothing. "Good, you're alright." He gave her a crooked half smile and held out a hand. "Think I can make it on the Qudditch team with that flying?"

Andi laughed and nodded, taking his hand to stand. "I'm sure you will...Sirius." Her hesitance on his name made his smile widened into a grin. "Thank you for catching me." He turned red at that and shrugged.

"Of course." She raised a questioning brow at him and he cringed a bit. "Still sorry for everything."

Cressida stood, brushing off her robes before turning to Walburga and Felix. "You have a very brave son, Walburga," she said, eyeing how close the two children were. "And he seems to care for my granddaughter." Andi cringed at that.

"Yes, it is wonderful. He might be fool hardy, but he is always very chivalrous." The thin woman had that hungry look in her eye again as she looked them over too. "We will have to discuss this later, in more depth, Cressida." Her grandmother nodded, a stiff smile on her face. "I must cut out tea short, I'm afraid. Orion is expecting us. Come, boys." Regulus and Sirius reluctantly went to her. "Good day, ladies." They turned and disappeared on the spot.

"That was very interesting," Lady Longbottom said drolly with a snort. "I hope you're ready for betrothal contracts, Cressida."

"Betrothal?!" Andi squeaked, jerking her head towards her grandmother.

Madame Prewett gave her friend a wry smile. "So it would seem. That went much worse but also much better than I had thought."

Augusta let out a loud laugh and patted Andi on the head. "Don't worry, girl. I'm sure your grandmother will take care of everything. Now." She looped her arm through Frank's. "As much as I would love to stay, I must be off as well. I'll owl you later this week, dear." They turned and were gone in a crack as well.

There was an awkward silence as her grandmother stared thoughtfully at Andi. The girl fidgeted. "Gran?" she asked quietly, ignoring Felix as he snickered a bit.

The woman sighed, deflating a bit. "We'll discuss this later, dear," she said tiredly. Guilt welled up in Andi's chest at the sight. "I'll be in my study."

Felix sidled up to her, watching their grandmother walk back into the house. "How do you manage to make every situation explode?" he asked, glancing down with a grin.

"Shut it," she grumbled back.

"Oh, no. No way in hell. I saved your ass, Andi."

She turned to him fully, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "What was that back there, anyhow? Why did you help?"

He shrugged and his grin widened. "Well… The brat offered to buy me a new set of Quidditch gear if I helped."

"What?!" She whirled around and gaped at him. "An entire set? Isn't that expensive?"

"Very." Felix pursed his lips. "I thought you weren't really friends with him. Isn't he and Potter the ones that have been pranking you all year?"

"Yeah. I...I don't know what to make of him at times. He might be a complete berk, but he's not half bad sometimes." Her brother hummed thoughtfully, wiggling his eyes brows at her. "What?" She asked defensively.

"Me thinks he has a crush on you."

"Ew, no! Take that back!"

Felix laughed, starting off towards the house. "No way! Sirius and Andi, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" she yelled, chasing off after him as he laughed wildly and ran.

* * *

AN: **Well! Long time, no read. Terribly sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is such a pain. But I'm happy to say that I have 35k plus words written for other parts of the story. It's like I always tell myself. Just write what you can and piece it together later. It'll come to you eventually. Otherwise you let the writer's block stick and never get a thing done! Seems to have worked because I was able to get this finished in a day or two. It came really easily.**

On another note, I hope that the relationships are progressing at a decent pace. I know I've hinted at Andi's life before coming to England and her home life before but I felt this was a good chance to flesh it out a bit more. Though don't expect the low down on her parents for a while. It's important, but required for more character growth later!

I hope you like the chapter. Please let me know how you liked it or offer any advice. There might not be a lot of reviews, but I see those follows!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 _Who's bright idea was it to use a_ fireplace _as a mode of transportation? Andi glanced from the fireplace, to her grandmother, her brother, then back to the fireplace. This is was insane. How did it even work? Was it teleportation? Turn you to ashes and whisk you away to piece you back together later, almost like the television room in the Willy Wonka film? Felix snickered, nudging her slightly, before taking a pinch from the jar on the mantle. It was some kind of powder, grey and green and shimmery. It was obviously magical. When he tossed it into the fire, it flared to life, the flames turning a brilliant emerald. The roar scared her enough to jump back. Now she felt like she was about to speak with the Wizard of Oz.  
_

" _Are you sure this is safe?" she asked hesitantly, looking up at her grandmother. Madame Prewett nodded, giving her a slight smile.  
_

" _Of course it is, dear. Just watch Felix."  
_

 _Her brother gave another laugh before stepping_ into _the flames. Andi just watched with wide eyes, hands clutching the edges of her dress. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted over the flames and disappeared with an even loud roar. Had he been launched out of the chimney? Oh. Oh no. That was_ safe _? There was no way in any world that could be considered safe!  
_

" _Alright, your turn now. Just remember to speak very clearly and keep your arms and legs straight against yourself so you don't bang anything on a passing mantle," Madame Prewett said, picking up the pot and holding it out to Andi._

 _Andi hesitantly took a small pinch, holding it as far as possible away from herself as if she held something smelly instead of sparkly powder. She paused. "Can't we just drive there?" she asked. The stern eye she received as an answer only made her cringe. Right, that's a no. She stepped up to the fire where it glowed a warm orange once more. She could do this. If everyone around here did, then it must be okay. Don't be a chicken, just throw it in. She reached out and sprinkled the powder in, flinching when it flared green. With a deep breath, she gingerly hopped into the flames, squinting as soot and ash blew up around her. Right, now the place. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted. Her scream must have been loud enough to hear clear across the country._

 _She was sucked...was it sideways? She couldn't tell directions. But it was faster than anything she'd ever felt before. To make it worse, it wasn't just a straight shot. No, she spun. Like a top or a bullet shot from a gun. She vainly tried to keep her eyes open for the first second or two, but ended up pinching them closed when her breakfast started creeping up her throat. Even with her eyes closed, the fact that she was shooting through…through whatever this was made the effort lacking. Once or twice, she'd hear a snippet of a conversation or open her eyes to peek and see a room framed by a mantel shoot by. This was, what had Remus said? Mental. It was absolutely mental!_

 _After what felt like hours, her feet finally hit solid ground. Unfortunately, her momentum did not stop. Andi immediately flew forward, ramming head first into something. Or perhaps it was a someone judging by the grunt. She and the stranger fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, one of which proceeded to kick her in the face and knocked her glasses right off. There were a few raised voices, a bit more of a struggle, then a pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her upright. Everything was fuzzy, her head of ringing, and she couldn't make out what was being said. The tone implied anger. She shook her head and heard Felix over the din._

" _Woah, hey! Watch where you're step-"_

 _There was a sharp crack and a light tink. Oh. There was only one thing that made a sound like that. Her glasses. "Felix, was that what I think it was?" Andi asked, reaching out to the nearest figure. Whoever it was took her hand._

" _I'm sorry! I- Andi?"_

 _Wait, she knew that voice. "Remus?" she asked, feeling her head start to spin again._

" _Eh, yes…" He trailed off at the end, quickly letting go of her hand and stepping away. Another blurry figure moved closer, much taller than the others around._

" _Give them here, son." There was movement, another crack, and her glasses were placed into her hands. She slipped them onto her face and blinked when everything became clear again. The sight that greeted made her wish she hadn't put them back on._

 _Inside a dark and musty pub, Remus stood beside a very tall man, glaring at his feet and turned slightly away from him. The resemblance in the face was enough to say it was his father. He did not look happy at all. Andi meet those angry hazel eyes and swallowed thickly._

" _How is that you two know each other?" the man asked, looking between the two. Andi just gaped like a fish. How were they to explain this? They obviously weren't supposed to be in the woods late at night, as they met at least twice a week in their clearing. She glanced around to plead for her brother's help only to the find space around her empty. He was nowhere in sight. She looked back and up, not knowing what to say._

 _The roar of the floo behind her felt like a saving grace. Andi whipped around to find her grandmother stepping out gracefully, dusting a bit of ash from her shoulder. The woman stopped, lifting a brow at the sight of Remus and his father. "Lyall," she said kindly, stern face turning to a warm smile. "How nice it is to see you." Mr Lupin blinked as she stepped up beside Andi and laid a hand on her shoulder._

" _Eh, hello, Madame Prewett. I didn't expect to see you here," he said, clearing his throat and bowing his head slightly. "And this is…?" He pointedly looked at Andi._

" _Oh, this is my granddaughter, Andalora. Just arrived earlier in the summer. We're here to pick up school supplies." She looked at Remus and her face softened even more. "Hello, Remus, dear. You must be here for the same reason."_

 _The boy looked up with a surprised expression but nodded, turning just a bit pink. "Yes, Ma'am," he replied quickly, gripping the parchment in his hands tightly._

" _I'm glad Dumbledore took my advice," she said quietly, turning her gaze back to Mr Lupin. "Now, I know how you can be with things, Lyall, but don't you worry a bit. He and I have set up a fool proof wall of wards and safety catches so nothing will go wrong. Remus will have no issues at Hogwarts."_

 _Mr Lupin seemed to take her words to heart, his shoulders slumping as a good bit of tension left him. "I'm sure. But I do have a few questions if you have a moment." He gestured to a booth in the corner. Her grandmother nodded and the two sat down, starting up a quiet conversation. Questions bloomed in Andi's head. Wards? Dumbledore taking her advice? How did her grandmother know the Lupins?_

 _A loud sigh pulled Andi's attention back around. Remus rubbed vigorously at his face, leaving it red but relieved. His eyes met hers but he quickly glanced away again. She couldn't help but frown. That was a guilty look if she had ever seen one. The girl sidled up beside him, the frown still in place. "So, Remus. How exactly does your father know my grandmother?" He cringed at her question._

" _I-eh….I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you," he mumbled, ducking his head to look at his trainers again._

 _She paused, tapping a foot in thought. "You know I'll find out later regardless. You might as well tell me now." He shook his head, still refusing to look up. She took one of his hands in both of hers, causing him to jump nervously. "Remus, we already know each other's worst secrets. I don't think one more will make a difference."_

 _He looked up, sheepishly watching her through his hair. "You know how I said we were neighbors?" She nodded. "Well, it's more like I'm a...renter. Your grandmother lets families with…werewolves in them live on her lands. There are two other families that live around the forest. It's a type of reserve I suppose. She even has special wards she created just for us."_

 _Andi's jaw dropped as he spoke. There was an odd tightness in her chest. She wasn't sure what it was from. It was hard to believe. Not that her grandmother was a bad person from what she had gathered so far. But to take her property and open it up so that werewolves could live without fearing they might get loose and hurt someone? Perhaps that tightness was pride. Yes. Andi felt very proud to call her family._

" _That is wonderful!" she said, grinning and hopping up and down in place. "I can't believe it."_

" _But you can't tell anyone," he hissed, tugging on her arm. "If anyone found out, your family's reputation would be ruined." Andi clamped her mouth shut, looking around to make sure no one else was listening._

" _How is it still a secret?" she asked quietly, leaning closer. "I thought there was a registry for werewolves with their address and stuff."_

" _I'm not entirely sure. I think Mr Scamander is helping out. He's the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Your grandmother has done a lot to help out as well. Funding research and the such."_

" _Wow," Andi breathed, almost shaking with excitement. "I didn't know that. So she helped you get into-"_

 _The clearing of a throat cut her off and she jumped with a squeak. She turned to find Mr Lupin and her grandmother looking at them with amused but worried expressions. Andi stood straight beside Remus, feeling her face grow red. How long had they been listening?_

" _So, you know then," Mr Lupin said, rubbing wearily at his forehead. He looked very old at that moment. Tired and old. She nodded faintly, pulling in her bottom lip to bite on it._

" _It's okay though," she forced out, feeling her face grow warmer when he narrowed his eyes at her. "I-I'm dangerous at times as well. We're going to help each other."_

" _Andalora!" her grandmother snapped, her face pale now. "I told you-"_

" _It was an accident!" Remus spit out, cringing as everyone looked at him. "She didn't mean to." Andi reached out and took his hand, squeezing tightly when both adults looked at each other._

 _Madame Prewett sighed. "We will have to discuss this in more detail later, Lyall. I'm sorry to cause you trouble."_

 _Mr Lupin shook his head. "No, I should be the one apologizing."_

" _Gran, can Remus go with us?" Andi interjected, receiving very surprised looks. "I-I haven't really had a friend before. Just for getting supplies!" she asked, pleading with her eyes. Remus nodded his head beside her._

" _Please, Dad," the boy added._

 _Madame Prewett pursed her lips, thoughtfully looking at the two. The moment seemed to drag on and Andi felt sick with anticipation. "I suppose that would be alright. If you don't mind that is, Lyall," she finally said._

 _The man opened his mouth, starting to say something only to stop when he saw the children's faces. He looked torn but oddly pleased. "As long as it's not too much trouble, Madame Prewett," he said, turning back to the older woman._

" _Not at all." Her grandmother smiled warmly. Mr Lupin tried to hand her a small pouch of coins, but she waved him off. "Don't worry about a thing, Lyall. I'll have him back here by five."_

 _He nodded reluctantly before stepping up and resting his hand on Remus' head. "Be good for Madame Prewett, Remus." The boy nodded, face lighting up with a brilliant smile. His father smiled back. He looked more like a father at that moment. Remus had his smile._

" _Off we are, children. We have quite a few stops to make," her grandmother said, striding for the back door of the pub._

 _Andi grinned and followed, tugging Remus behind her. While things were still very much muddled and hidden in secrets, she still had her friend. It was a wonderful day._

* * *

Swish and flick. Wait, no. No, it had to be more shallow. Just one more practice wave. Andi screwed her face up in concentration, glaring at the innocent mouse lounging on the table before her. She could do this. With a quick twist of her wrist, a spark flew from the tip of her wand and melted into the creature. Then with a soft pop, it morphed, leaving a plain silver snuffbox in its place. Not a whisker or tail in sight. Her shoulders dropped with a relieved sigh, completely missing the pleased smile that graced Professor McGonagall's face.

"Wonderful job, Miss Proth. It seems your studying with Mr Pettigrew has helped tremendously," the woman said, picking up the snuffbox and tilting it to catch the light. "Full marks for the beautiful patterns!"

"Patterns?" Andi asked, leaning forward to squint at the box. There were faint overlapping leaves and twisting vines, almost invisible unless you held it up to the light in just the right way. "Oh, that worked? Excellent!"

McGongall pursed her lips, arching a brow at her comment before setting the box down with the others on her desk. "I'll pretend I did not hear that, as unintentional patterns don't count towards marks..."

"Oh, no! Completely on purpose!" the girl quipped, grabbing her bag and standing straight. "Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes, yes. You may leave." She paused, looking out the window and letting out a tut. "It would seem your group of friends may be in need your assistance outside."

Andi frowned, stepping up and looking out as well. It was distant, but she could see the distinctive forms of James and Sirius, each with an entire plucked chicken in arm and were racing towards the Black Lake. Remus and Peter followed behind, both waving their arms. "Oh, lord. I hope they aren't going to do what I think they are! I'll deal with it, Professor! Goodbye!" Andi turned on her heel, striding out and breaking into a sprint as soon as she was out the classroom.

Of course they picked this day to try and lure the giant squid out. With all their final exams over and only a few days left before they packed up onto the train, the boys were set on wreaking havoc. She had managed to stay _mostly_ innocent only through her struggle to make sure she passed her last exam.

Yesterday alone, they had managed to fuse together the shoelaces of every student in the Great Hall at breakfast, leading to people toppling over and waddling around like penguins for an hour. Then there was James' insatiable need to show off for his Transfiguration examination. After changing his mouse into the most extravagant snuffbox of the lot, he also changed the table into a peacock. The peacock then proceeded to snatch up the nearest mouse and attempt to eat it. A poor attempt due to that specific mouse just so happening to be Lily's. In mid transformation. The peacock immediately choked on the golden mouse, gagging and spewing it back atop the table. When one mouse wasn't enough, it quickly snatched up three more before McGonagall had managed to change it back. Needless to say, those who hadn't managed to change their mouse that day were able to retake the exam the next.

But the best so far, courtesy of Peter's impossible wit, Remus' assistance, and Andi's charms knowledge, were the bubbles. It might sound simple and bland, but it was far from that. After hours of trial and error, they had managed to charm every torch, chandelier, and lantern to not just give off flames, but _bubbles_. Large, glowing and bouncy bubbles. It was only made better by a slight miscalculation. Instead of just a few bubbles that dissipated soon after leaving their source, they didn't fade.

Within an hour, the halls and corridors were filled with the soapy glowing orbs, gracefully floating about and eventually popping. Usually upon contact with a person. Due to their sheer size, many people were screaming and covering their heads to try and keep dry as each pop sprayed foam and water everywhere. And they had yet to figure out who had done it. The only thing to make it even more satisfying was that the boys had come to _her_ for help with it. The looks James and Sirius had on their faces to ask a girl for help had made the lost night of sleep well worth it.

She shoved the main door open, tripped down the stairs, and ran as fast as she could down the hill towards the lake. Much to her surprise, there were other people there, gathered around the two idiots hanging over the edge a particularly big boulder near the deepest end of the lake. Two matching golden red heads of hair and impish grins turned to greet her. Her jokester cousins, the Prewett twins. "Potter! Black! You better not drop those chickens!" she yelled breathlessly as they dangled the meat over the water.

"Don't listen to 'er, James! Go ahead, just dip it in. I'm sure ol' squidy will love it!" Fabian cheered, glancing back at her and winking. And just like that, Sirius and James tossed the poultry out into the inky depths. They looked beside themselves with excitement, nudging Peter as he stepped up between them to peer down into the water. Even Remus was creeping closer, much to her dread. Andi stopped beside her cousins, panting, and punched Gideon in the arm, earning a yelp.

"You jerks, you know exactly what's going to happen," she hissed, glancing between the water and the older boys.

"Of course we do!" Gideon chirped, still smiling while rubbing his arm. "We can't have these little cubs out pranking us, dearest cousin. What better way than-well-" He was cut off as the group all screamed. The squid had decided to show itself, a single giant tentacle rising out of the water and slapping down hard. The resulting splash was closer to a small tidal wave. A sheer wall of water rushed towards the shore, swamping the boys and knocking them from their perch. Right into the lake. The girl jumped back with a yelp as water rushed over the grass, thinning just enough to avoid getting the three Prewetts damp. Another tentacle rose, both chickens tangled in its length, and tossed the offending meat onto the sandy shore before giving another huge splash and disappearing under the water again. The twins burst into laughter, slapping their knees and waving to the spluttering boys in the lake, ignoring their angry yells. Andi sighed, gingerly stepping onto the rock and looking down at them.

"Why are you guys always trying to prove how stupid you are?" she called out, hands on her hips.

"How were we supposed to know it would do that," James hollered back, spitting out a mouthful of water and trying to swim back to shore.

"It's in the bloody book written about the school!"

"Look at that, mates! She's cursing like a proper Brit now!" Sirius chortled, floating on his back and kicking his legs.

Andi growled, turning on her heel and stomping back towards the school. "Idiots, all of you," she shouted, pushing past her cousins and ignoring the calls from the sodden boys. She didn't stop her march until she reached the Common Room, sitting down hard in a free arm chair beside an open window. Even her aggravated mumbles didn't stop until another sat in the other chair beside her.

"Hm, I know that look. What'd they do this time?" Andi glanced up to find Lily leaning forward, her brows raised. Andi just shook her head, leaning back and letting out a long breath.

"If by they, you mean Remus and his dorm mates, then nothing. At least not to me. My cousins managed to trick them into giving chicken to the giant squid."

Lily snorted, face curling up to hold in her obvious laughter. "Have none of them read Hogwarts: A History?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Apparently not. I'm a bit disappointed in Remus," Andi replied, pouting a bit.

"What happened?" The red head leaned as close as she could, barely balancing on the edge of her seat. Andi couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. Then again, it wasn't every day that the pranking terrors of their year got a taste of their own medicine.

"I was just finishing up my examination with McGonagall when _she_ saw Black and Potter running out to the lake with raw chickens. I don't know what Gid and Fab told them, but it must have been convincing." Lily's eyes grew comically large as she started snickering. "So I decided to be a nice person and try to stop them. They didn't listen to me."

"Of course not. You would think their ears had been jinxed into squashes."

Andi giggled, feeling her mood lift a bit. "It would be an improvement on their looks, that's for sure. So, they throw the chickens into the water and WHAM! The squid gets so angry, just slaps down one of its tentacles. The splash was big enough to wipe them right out into the lake. And then it _threw_ the chickens back out of the lake! I think it was offended, to be honest." Her friend couldn't take it and just burst out laughing, so hard to where she was crying. Andi grinned widely at the sight.

"I-I'll have to thank your cousins, Andi. I bet it was retaliation for all those horrid pranks the past few days," Lily finally managed, waving a hand at her face and still laughing a bit. "Oh, I wish I could have seen it!"

"It was a wonderful sight. Potter could barely keep himself afloat. Though Black somehow managed to still be an ass," she replied, her smile twisting into a frown. Then again, she should be happy that her cousins hadn't targeted her yet. She had been in on the biggest prank.

"I thought he'd stopped that after the last detention. Ugh, I swear, if they don't stop soon I'll hex them both myse-"

The portrait door slamming open caused both girls to jump and turn in their seats. Loud squelching gave answer enough as to who it was. Four dripping wet boys stumped up to them and surprisingly, the only one that looked upset was Remus. Andi and Lily both drew their lips in, snorting and huffing at his rather grumpy look.

"Hi there, boys," Andi said, trying to force herself to calm down. "Have a nice swim?"

"It was very refreshing," James quipped. He flopping down onto the last chair available and pushed his wet hair out of his face. "Excellent way to end the year!"

"You definition of excellent needs work," Remus muttered, wringing out one of his sleeves.

"So what exactly made you think that it'd be a good idea to give the squid whole chickens?" Lily asked.

Sirius dropped to sit on the ground between their chairs and shook his head, spraying water everywhere and causing both girls to squeal and cover their faces. "The Prewett twins were really convincing." He leaned his head back to peek up at Andi. "I'm beginning to think everyone in your family has silver tongues. They even managed to convince Remus!" Said boy snorted and glowered at the ground.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe with the boys. I don't think I'm very good at fibbing."

He just shrugged. "I suppose so. Your brother handled my mother quite-" he snapped his jaw closed, cutting off his words. It was too late though. Everyone perked up, looking between the two with curious eyes. Andi's smile faded when Remus turned his glower at her. Damn! Sirius had been the one to suggest keeping it secret then ended up blabbing. She jabbed her foot into his side, earning a yelp.

Easter had been eventful, yes. Andi hadn't been sure how to take all of it. Her grandmother had never reprimanded her for the broom incident and Lady Longbottom's declaration for betrothal contracts seemed more like a joke. At times, she almost thought it had been a dream and was hesitant to even mention it to Remus during the one outing to their spot.

The arrival of an enormous bronze colored owl a few days after had been the only thing to ease her worry. It had a letter from Sirius, much to her surprise. The letter itself was a painfully formal apology, obviously forced by his mother. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. After all that, she had hoped they would at least be...well, not friends. She couldn't see that happening. But perhaps friendlier. She had read over the short letter a few times before something caught her eye near the bottom. It was a tiny drawing of a wand. And it _moved_! It made a light swish and tap motion, repeating it slowly.

Andi had held it close to her face, enjoying the drawing when the wand stopped, waved frantically, and jabbed itself in _her_ direction. Dumb struck, she pointed to herself, earning a slower wave from the drawing. It wanted her to copy it! She eagerly pulled out her wand, did as the drawing showed, and the paper changed. The formal words written in flowery cursive faded into a completely different message.

 _Proth,_

 _I'm glad to see that you figured out my trick. It comes in handy when I need to sneak something out past my mother. Remember it for later. I have a favor to ask. I can't send anything to your brother as my excellent flying skills have me in lock down at the moment. Apus should have something else on him, hidden around his neck. Just scratch his head and he'll let you have it. Pass it on to Felix for me. If he asks any questions, tell him I'll handle the rest when we get back to school. And let's keep this just between us for now._

 _Here's hoping that your grandmother isn't going as spare as my mother!_

 _S. B._

True to word, Apus the owl, had had a small pouch tied about his neck and hidden in the voluminous feathers on his chest. It had taken a piece of bacon and more than just a few scratches to get him to give it up. A peek inside showed a set of flying goggles, brand new from the strong leather scent. As soon as she had removed the pouch, the owl ruffled himself before taking off. No return message was expected. The rest of the holiday was letter-less.

"What's this now?" James asked, squinting at Sirius. "What's Proth got to do with your mum?"

"Is this about the contract?" Peter asked as well. He turned bright red when Sirius glared at him. James' interest grew and he turned to the blonde boy.

"What do you know, Pete?"

Peter looked nervously between James and Sirius, trying to judge which was more dangerous to defy. Andi felt a bit bad for him. Sirius obviously didn't want the others to know. It was embarrassing that Mrs Black was obviously set to try and marry their families. She tried very hard not to think about it most of the time. Especially with how Remus was still looking at her.

"M-my mum has heard a lot of rumors. Lady Black has been hinting that she's about to close a betrothal contract for Sirius."

"She WHAT?" Sirius blurted and sat bolt upright, eyes wide. "Bloody hell, I didn't think she'd gotten that far!" He groaned and covered his face. "There is no way I'm marry some stupid _girl_." Andi felt her face grow hot. Why did he sound so tortured by it? It's not like she was ugly or anything!

"Betrothal?!" James laughed, reaching over Lily to jab a finger into Sirius' shoulder. "Your mum is trying to marry you off already? Your family is even more old fashion than mine!"

Peter seemed to get over his fear, giggling. "It's even better because she's got her sights set on Andi." The bottom dropped out of Andi's stomach his the words. So Lady Longbottom's words had been true. She glanced at Sirius, finding him looking back with an equally terrified expression. They both looked away quickly, red in the face. James started laughing again, even harder than last time.

"They still do betrothals here?" Lily asked incredulously, face wrinkled with distaste. "That's barbaric!"

"Only pureblood families even bother with it these days," Peter informed, fidgeting with the edge of his sodden robes. "Usually when the two involved are fairly young. All about political connections and to guarantee purity or some rubbish."

Lily shook her head before jerking around and slapping James' arm. "Oh, stuff it, you prat! It's not that funny. They don't even get a choice in it. What if you had to marry some random girl? What if you didn't like her?"

The boy pushed her hand away, still grinning and wiping at his eyes. "Nothin's gonna come of it. The Prewetts aren't ones to care much about blood purity and wouldn't even dream of messing with dark magic. There is no way Proth's grandmother is going to let her marry a _Black_ , even if she was a Burke."

"Oi! Don't lump me in with that lot!" Sirius snapped, reaching a leg out to kick at James'. "I'm not like them. And any bird would be _lucky_ to get stuck with me."

Andi couldn't hold in her snort and eye roll. He really was full of himself. "Wrong, Black. Very wrong. I think you mean you would be lucky if any girl would let _herself_ get tied to you," she said, wrinkling her nose with distaste. "I'm sure it's all just what Peter says. Rumor. My grandmother isn't dumb enough to make me marry _you_."

Sirius jumped up from the floor, standing as menacing as possible over her. She must have hit a nerve to get him to angry. "What's that supposed to mean, _Yank_?" he demanded. His eyes were blazing with fury, making them seem to swim like liquid. It was almost hypnotizing. Andi forced the thoughts away and glared back.

"Exactly what you think! I would never marry you! You're an arrogant, self-absorbed bully! You're-You're...uh...a berk! A big fat berk!"

"It's better than being a daft, munty American cunt! You couldn't hex your way out of a wet paper bag, you bint!"

Lily gasped beside her, slapping a hand over her mouth. The entire Common Room went silent aside from a few people whispering and looking over. The phrase hadn't gone completely over Andi's head. It was harsh and hit right where he wanted. Tears welled up in her eyes as the fury in her chest.

For a moment, she was stunned, blinking up at him with a drawn expression. When tears began to cloud her vision, she stood, shoved him out of the way, and ran out into the corridor. The Fat Lady tutted behind her as the portrait swung closed, muttering something about boys. Andi ignored her and hurried around the corner, dropping to sit on the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest and sniffled. It was stupid, crying like this. He'd said some fairly low things before, but this was over the line. And to think she thought things were getting better! She buried her face in her arms, trying to push away the hurt.

Had she really been so dumb to think that she could be friends with him? It had initially been for Remus' sake, but after being around him so much, she realized he wasn't a bad person. Rash, impulsive, hot headed, yes. But he was kind, even if he wasn't obvious about it. Every time she'd struggled with Transfigurations, he'd made a smartass remark, but then would correct anything she had done wrong. Always saved her a seat in the Great Hall, even to the point where he almost got into a few fist fights with an upperclassman over it. And Easter holiday. He'd bought an entire set of brand new Quidditch gear for her brother just to cover for her. Of course, that could have just been to make Remus happy, seeing as she was his best friend. Or to save his own ass. But something about it made her think otherwise.

After a good while, she managed to calm herself down. The tears were gone, but that slight ache in her chest persisted. It was frustrating. To be this upset over another person was not like her. She had thought she was past this with all the times in America she'd tried to make friends only to have them turn on her. Andi stood, wiped her eyes, and straightened her glasses. She wasn't going to let it get to her. With sure steps, she turned the corner to go back into the Common Room only to have the portrait swing open, missing her nose by inches. A wild dark mane of hair poked out, followed by a worried face.

"Oh, Andi, there you are! I was about to come find you," Dorcas rushed, hurrying up to her. "Are you alright?"

Andi blinked but nodded, a bit confused. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Dorcas let out a breath and smiled at her. "Good, good. Now I want you to know that you don't have to worry about any punishment."

"Punishment?" The confusion grew. What in the world was Dorcas talking about?

"Why, detention, of course! I had to take so many points away from those two and report them to Professor McGonagall." The older girl huffed, crossing her arms. "What Sirius said was very nasty, yes, but when Remus hit him! Oh, I thought he was such a good boy!"

"Wait, Remus hit Sirius?" Andi blurted, completely taken aback.

"Yes, yes! Though it ended as more of a fist fight. It was right after you left. He must like you very much to do that." Dorcas grinned, her eyes twinkling a bit when Andi's face warmed. Remus had punched Sirius over what he said? The ache faded as a warmth grew in her chest, tinged with a bit of embarrassment.

"It's not like that," Andi said quickly, mouth twisting. "He's my best friend. That's what best friends do." Dorcas hummed and nodded, the twinkle still there with her knowing look.

"If you say so. Well, if he were my _friend_ , I'd go in a make sure he's alright." The prefect patted her shoulder before making her way down the stairs beside them.

Andi watched her mass of curls bounce away, torn between doing what she suggested or finding a nice quiet corner to try out the new charm she'd found yesterday. While her first instinct was to go to him, she was hesitant. The past few weeks, neither had spent as much time together as normal. Well, they had barely spent _any_ time together, if she was honest. With final examinations, the still obvious tension between herself and Sirius, and a rather bad transformation the past moon, it had been hard. The stress showed on him more than he thought. Remus had spent a lot of his time either running around with his mates or hiding away in the library studying. It was part of the reason she had kept Easter to herself. Her friend obviously had enough on his plate as it was.

And with getting into a fight with Sirius because of her? He must resent her. She might have been his friend first, but the boys were much better for him. They were closer, she felt. The thought brought the ache back. Would he really want to see her right now, after everything she had caused? Most likely not. But she should at least thank him. It was the least she could do. A quick thank you then she would be out of his hair. With a nod to herself, she squared her shoulders, gave the password, and entered the Common Room again.

The room had emptied out after the fight. With how nice the day was everyone must have gone outside to enjoy it. Andi spotted one lone figure tucked into the reading alcove, a familiar head of shaggy fawn hair hunched over a large tome. She purposely made her footsteps loud as to not startle him. When Remus lifted his head, she couldn't hold back the wince. His left cheek bone was already turning a nasty shade of black and purple.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, gripping the edges of her skirt. He blinked once, twice, focusing his eyes before giving her a small smile. The friendly expression confused her.

"Hello, Andi," he replied softly, closing the book over his thumb.

She instinctively reached out to inspect his face, but pulled her hand back with a jerk. "I, uh, I wanted to thank you for standing up for me. And I'm sorry that you got hurt for it."

The boy quirked his head to the side, brows furrowing just slightly. "You don't have to thank me. He was being a complete arsehole." He paused, taking in her stiff posture. "What's wrong, Andi? You're acting odd."

She frowned back. Why was he acting so casual? "Aren't you mad at me? It's my fault you two got into a fight."

Realization spread across his face and he snorted over a smile. "There's no way I'd be angry with you. Sirius has been a right knob all week and a row was going to happen eventually. No one talks to my friends like that. Even if they're my mate as well."

"But...but I thought - We've barely done anything together all month and with how much you've been out with those three all the time. I thought that you might like them...better…" Andi said, cringing and looking very hard at her trainers.

A warm, thin hand took one of hers from clutching her skirt, pulling her gaze back up. His green eyes seemed to glow in the beam of light coming through the window. " _You_ are my best friend, Andi," Remus told her firmly. "We know each other's secrets, help control the issues. You were my first real friend. I'm not going anywhere just because I'm mates with Peter, James, and Sirius. They're great but...they're not you. I need my knight in shining armor."

Andi blinked as her eyes started to swim and drew her lips in to keep them from quivering. She didn't know what to say. He had easily picked out and allayed every fear she'd had. She felt like a complete idiot to doubted him. It was hard to ignore the anxiety. The fear that one day everyone would just get tired of her and disappear. It had happened almost every time before. He tugged on her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. He quirked a brow at her with an expected look.

She let out a watery laugh, pushing her glasses up and rubbing at her eyes. "And I need my fierce wolf companion. I'm sorry. I'm being so stupid."

"Not really. After what you've told me about the States…" His face hardened a bit. "It's understandable. So… What's this about a disaster during the hols?"

Andi blushed under his look, that brow up disappearing into his hair again. Right. Now she felt even worse for keeping that from him. She sat down heavily on the neighboring chair and gave him a strained smile. "Ah, funny you should ask."

* * *

The last week of school went by quickly. The results of their first examinations came back and Andi wasn't sure if she was happy with them or not. Top marks for Charms, of course, DADA, Magical Theory, Herbology, and much to her surprise, Transfiguration. History of Magic and Potions were acceptable. Astronomy was not good at all. Just enough to pass, but she obviously was terrible at it. It wasn't that she hated that class, but it was so hard to pick out certain patterns in the sky when every star was so tiny and they looked exactly the same as the surrounding ones. At least she had the lunar cycles down. Remus would tease her if she didn't.

Socially, it was also a surprise that it went smoothly. No more explosive fist fights. The only thing that was explosive were her failed games of Exploding Snap. Peter and James tried very hard to teach her, but she didn't have the mind for any type of strategy or bluffing. Now Gobstones was much more fun. It was all the better when she won and the stone had spat its stinky goop at James, only to miss and hit the grumpy Sirius behind him. The angry look she got was curtailed by the colorful bruising around his eye. She didn't feel the least bit sorry about it either. He had yet to apologize to her.

The crowning jewel on the very last day before they left was Felix _finally_ letting her use his broom. He'd grabbed her up early, just after breakfast and took her down to the pitch. She managed to convince Lily to come along, if only for support. The red head still hated flying with an absolute passion. And of course, the boys followed along.

The long wait had well been worth it. The Cleansweep Five moved like the very air itself. It was miles above the shoddy school brooms. It turned and twisted at the slight tilt, zipped around the goalposts with enough speed to almost knock her glasses off, and stopped on a dime. James had been beside himself, begging Felix for a turn, but her brother just snorted and pointed to the broom shed holding the school brooms. After a moment's thought, he gave in and grabbed one, joining Andi in zooming around the pitch. After a bit of convincing, Peter joined as well, wobbling in the air and giggling madly as Andi and James did loops around him.

The only time she stopped was so Felix could have his own turn, aweing the two boys even more than she had with his tricks. Remus and Lily were sitting on a blanket, talking animatedly over a magical creatures book. She wandered over, wanting to sit and give her sore legs a break when something whizzed by her head. She ducked instinctively, shrieking when the blur slowed to reveal a pitch black ball. The ball made a wide turn and homed in on her again. It was a Bludger! She threw herself to the side, barely dodging the damned thing. It plowed into the ground, throwing clods of sod and dirt everywhere before stopping. She slowed, thinking it was done. But it was not. The thing shook itself before rolling and shooting off again.

Andi sprinted as best she could towards the stands, ignoring the shouts from Remus and Lily. As she neared them, an even louder shout caught her attention. Sirius waved his arms and threw something at her. She caught it, dancing to the side to evade the ball again. It was a bat, but not a normal one. It was much shorter than a baseball bat, solid and heavy.

"Hit it, Proth!" he shouted before throwing himself down atop a shaking wooden case.

She skidded to a stop, gripped the bat with both hands and swung at the Bludger as it streaked towards her. The bat struck true, sending the ball careening far off into the distance where it crashed into one of the stands. Andi swaying where she stood, ignoring the tingling in her arms and blinked dully. Had that really just happened?

"Cor blimey, Andi!" She jerked her head up as James flew down, landing and running without a stop. "That was bloody _amazing_!" he gushed, slapping her on the shoulder and sending her stumbling. She could only manage a weak smile.

"What the hell was that?" Felix flew over, hovering above and looking around with a hard eye. "Why is there a Bludger out?" he demanded. Before anyone could answer, there was a loud crack and crash and another Bludger shot out. Felix rolled to the side, aptly avoiding it. The thing arched back, this time heading for Andi. She readied herself, bat in hand again, and swung, knocking it far away, close to the other one still wriggling in its crumpled wooden cage. Her friends broke out into cheers, but Felix frowned, flying over them to land where the last one had come from.

They all turned to find Felix standing over a broken crate and a pale Sirius. "What in the world are you doing with the case?" her brother growled.

"I-I just wanted to see what they looked like up close!" Sirius yelped, cringing away when the older boy kicked off the crooked lid. "I didn't mean to let them out."

Felix's frown deepened as he looked inside. "They shouldn't have gotten out if you just opened it. There's restraints for them." He looked at Sirius again. "You swear you didn't let them out?"

"Promise! I tried to stop the other one from getting out but-well, it didn't work." Andi could see what he meant. He had a fresh red mark on his cheek and splinters of wood all over him. That must have been why he'd thrown himself atop the case. It had struck him when the Bludger finally broke free.

Her brother nodded before offering a hand to him. "Fine. I believe that you didn't just try to kill my _little sister_." The boy wilted under the stern eye. "Now, let's go. I'll show you lot how to round up some Bludgers."

From that point on, Sirius' attitude changed drastically. He was extra friendly and helpful. The next day he had opened every door for her, gave her the best bits of bacon at breakfast, and even offered to give her his Gobstones set. While it was certainly nice, she didn't trust it. When she'd asked Remus if he knew, the boy just shrugged and waved it off. Only Peter had been able to offer any information.

"It's a mix, I think. He was really impressed when you hit those Bludgers yesterday, but I know he felt like a right prick for letting them out in the first place," he told her as they rolled their trunks down the Hogsmeade train platform behind the others. "He wants to try out for a Beater position on the Quidditch team next school year." He paused, glancing around to make sure no one else was listening. "I think you should too," he finally whispered, blue eyes eager. "You were brilliant with that bat! I didn't think someone as small as you would even be able to lift one."

Andi snorted, bumping his shoulder with hers. "You're not much bigger than me, Pete," she said, laughing when he blushed. "It wasn't much worse than a normal baseball bat. Though the Bludger is a lot bigger than a baseball." The muscles in her arms were still a bit sore. "I suppose I could try if I can convince Gran to get me a broom."

"You can use mine this summer!" he chirped, slowing down as they neared the steps up onto the train. "My mum got it for me last year but I never use it. And James has a Quidditch set we could use for practice. I'm sure he'd love to have more people to fly with."

"Fly with who?" James peeked his head out the train door, brown eyes glinting at them.

"Andi says she's going to try out for the Quidditch team too!" Peter said happily, struggling to pull his trunk up the steps.

"Perfect!" the boy crowed, pumping his fist in the air. "You would make a great Seeker with how small you are, Proth! I'm sure my mum will love to have you over and we can do all kinds of flying drills."

Andi dropped her own trunk, grabbed Peter's from him, and easily lifted it up onto the train car. "Actually, I'm going for Beater," she said, reaching down to grab hers and haul it up as well.

"Beater? But you're a girl," James said with a frown. The frown turned to a stricken look as soon as Andi turned to him.

"You know there are girl Beaters, Potter," she snapped, glaring at him. Typical boys! Girls can't do this, blah blah. "Beaters have to be strong, right? Well, I'm stronger than any of you four. If anyone is fit to be a Beater, it's me."

"She's got a point, mate," Peter piped out, snickering when James just grumbled. "Did you get a compartment yet?"

"Yeah. Down here. C'mon," the disgruntled boy said, waving them to follow him. He lead them down a few coaches, dodging other students. They finally stopped in the very last coach car at the very last compartment.

The only one waiting for them was Remus. He gave Andi a bright smile, closing the book in his hands as she stepped in first, shoving her trunk onto the rack above. The smile dimmed as soon once he caught the expression on her face. She ignored his questioning look and tossed Peter's trunk up as well, earning a huff from the small boy.

"What's wrong now?" Remus asked, tucking his book away as she sat beside him.

"Potter seems to think that girls can't be Beaters," she answered, narrowing her eyes at James as he sat down across from her.

"I never said that! It's not that they _can't_. There just aren't a lot of 'em. Here, I'll show you," James said, digging through his bag to pull out an old beat up copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and a few Quidditch magazines. Andi looked from the stack to James, raising her eyebrows.

"You take this really seriously, don't you," she said, smiling when he huffed.

"Of course! It's the most important sport in the _world_." He narrowed his eyes as Remus and Peter giggled. "Some people just don't know how to appreciate it."

"Well, teach away, oh Quidditch master!"

The grin on his face seemed to light up the small compartment. "I thought you'd never ask. Now, here's a list of the best Beaters in the league right now and I sorted them-"

"You did not just encourage him." The group glanced up to find Sirius in the doorway, an amused smile on his face. "He won't stop for the whole trip now. Smooth, Proth."

James puffed out his cheeks at the comment. "You should look at some of this too, Sirius. If Andi's going to try out for Beater, she'll be your competition." Andi watched Sirius closely as the realization of what James said registered. Perhaps it was wrong to expect the worse, but she was waiting for an explosion or a snarky, nasty comment. Instead she saw surprise and interest.

The boy dropped down beside James, nodding. "You'd be good for it if you always hit like you did yesterday." Those bright silver eyes inspected for from head to toe. "Though they might not even give you the time of day considering how small you are. Not to mention...well-" He gestured to her dress. Andi blinked, befuddled by his comments. They weren't mean. They were constructive. The others seemed just as confused.

"You're not upset?" she asked warily, shifting in her seat.

"Nah. To be honest, the beaters they have right now are complete rubbish. Not that you'd get a spot before me, of course. But I'm sure you at least make reserve." Ah, there it was. His signature smirk and devious eyes. At least it was just his normal arrogance and not some stupid sexist remark.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, back to what's important. Research!" James pushed, patting the open magazine on his lap.

Andi just rolled her eyes and leaned forward, looking at the list of players with hand written notes beside each one. If she was going to actually play, what better way to learn than from a Quidditch fan. And it was actually really impressive the amount of work and thought James put into his notes. He had statistics on range and power, batting styles, and even their reach by inches and centimeters. Alright, so Sirius was right. The boy was an absolute nut, but it was interesting.

The train ride seemed to go by quickly. They spent an hour alone going over information and comparing it to Muggle baseball due to her batting skills be based on that. The discussion only stopped when Remus couldn't take another word of it and made them change topics. Andi borrowed James' magazines and scoured them. She was pleasantly surprised to find an all woman Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. They had _two_ female beaters and they were rated within the top ten for the British league for the past three years. James had just scoffed when she pointed this out. Obviously no one was as good as the Wimbourne Wasps to him.

The only distraction was her brother. A slight knock on the door frame found him standing in the corridor. "'lo, you lot. I need to see my sister," he said, motioning for her to step out with an unusually serious expression. Confused, Andi did so, ignoring her friends' questioning looks as she closed the door to the compartment behind her.

"What is it?" she asked. Felix seemed to struggle for words for a moment, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I've heard rumors I think you should know." When she raised her eyebrows, his mouth twisted with distaste. "I'm sure you at least know about Mrs Black spouting off about marry you off to one of her sons, yeah?" Andi nodded, leaning against the wall as the coach shuddered. "It's attracting attention from a lot of attention from the other pureblood families. A lot of the less than savory types. You need to be on your toes. Actually try to do some of the things Gran's been teaching you. Not everyone is like the Longbottoms."

"Well, of course. I'm not stupid, Felix," she grumbled, a bit put off he would think she'd be that stupid.

"I don't think you understand," he snapped. His shoulders were stiff with agitation. "You don't spend as much time as I do around these people, Andi. They don't give a shit about you. Just what you can get them. I-"

"Is there a problem here, Felix?" The two turned to find a tall white blonde boy behind them. Even without the green patch beside his prefect pin, he just screamed Slytherin with his stiff posture and haughty face. His hooded eyes widened a fraction and mouth curled into a slight smirk when he realized who Felix was speaking with. "Ah, this must be your sister." Felix stiffened beside her, nodding slightly.

"Hello, Lucius. Yes, this is Andalora. Andi, Lucius Malfoy."

Her etiquette training slide into place without her even trying. She straightened and lifted her chin, smoothing her face of expression before bowing slightly to the prefect. "Good day, Mr Malfoy," she said softly, keeping her eyes trained on his dark gray ones.

There was a quick flash of surprise on his face before his smoothed out as well. Though the smirk didn't go away. "Please, call me Lucius, Miss Proth. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed slightly, which she reluctantly returned. "I've heard much about you from your brother." Felix shifted beside her slightly.

She forced a slight smile. "I hope it was only good things."

"Of course. Such as you are top in Charms for your year. That's very impressive." Andi internally cringed at the forced conversation. She hadn't realized she was top of their _year_.

"It's not hard to be good at your favorite subject. Though I have to give a lot of credit to my grandmother. She has an amazing selection on Charms books at home and-"

"Oi, Andi! Hurry it up. James wants to talk about strategy again." She had to suppress the urge to slap her hand to her face when Sirius threw the compartment door open and leaned out. She glanced back to find him glaring at Lucius. "Malfoy. What are you doing here?" The tone of his voice was cold and dangerous. It scared her a bit. He never sounded like that, even when he had been furious earlier in the week.

The prefect's polite smile twisted into an ugly sneer. "Black. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt your betters?"

"I only see Slytherin scum harassing my friend," the boy spat back, stepping fully into the hall beside Andi. He was fingering the wand in his pocket. Andi felt her face grow warm, though whether it was from his friend comment or how ready he was to hex Malfoy, she couldn't tell.

"Go back inside, Black," Felix said tersely. Sirius only shook his head but her brother gave him a hard glare. "Andi will be done in a minute." Each word was sharp and spaced, Felix almost pleading with his eyes.

Sirius seemed to tremble with rage, glancing between Felix and Malfoy before he finally nodded stiffly. He threw one last glare at Malfoy and slammed the door behind him. Andi let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"It's a shame you keep such poor company." She turned back to find Malfoy frowning at her, just slightly.

"Yes, well, you know how the Black family can be. Rather passionate," Felix said quickly, drawing the attention to himself. "I've recently taken him under my wing. He's learning, if slowly."

Malfoy nodded, eyes calculating. "You have your work cut out for you then." He paused and actually smiled. "I must get back to my rounds. But I do hope to speak with you more next year, Miss Proth. Felix."

Andi nodded as he moved past, only relaxing once the door between coaches swung closed. She slumped against the wall, hand clasped to her chest. That had been stressful. How could a sixteen year old boy be so _intimidating_? If that was how all snooty pureblood families were, she really needed to work hard on her etiquette training this summer. She'd end up passing out from the stress alone if there were too many people.

"You are _terrible_ at this," Felix groaned, rubbing at his face tiredly. "Do you even try during Gran's lessons?"

"Of course I do," she snapped, slapping his arm. "You've seen me! And I can't help it. You've had two years to learn this, you ass. Ugh!"

"Then you need to try harder. That was exactly what I was talking about, Andi. Now you'll be on Malfoy's radar." He cursed then sighed, those blue eyes so much like their father's looking worried. "You have to be more careful." Felix shook himself and started down the hall, stopping only to give her a hard stare. "I'll see you when we get to London. Try to stay out of trouble." He didn't wait for a response before disappearing into the next coach.

Andi stood there a moment longer, trying to calm her heart. Had she really been that bad? Gran would be disappointed when she found out. She sighed, braced herself, and slipped back into the compartment. What bit of conversation there was stopped as the door closed again, all four boys looking up at her. Remus, James, and Peter seemed worried, but Sirius, he looked furious. He was slouched low in his seat, arms crossed and glaring at the wall.

Remus was the first to speak. "Are you alright, Andi?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Felix just wanted to talk for a minute."

"And that nasty git Malfoy?" Sirius bit out, finally looking up.

"Digging about the rumors, I think," she answered wearily, dropping back onto her seat. She avoided looking at him, staring at her hands as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "I am not cut out for this pureblood manners junk." Her answer seemed to placate him as she heard him sigh and shift around.

"I don't think most of us are. It's rubbish anyhow." His comment was casual enough to break the tension. She looked up hesitantly, feeling relief at the small smile on his face.

James and Peter nodded, grinning at each other. "Complete rubbish," James said, a Quidditch magazine in his hand again. His eyes light up with fanatic energy. "Now that you're back, we can go over a few strategies I found in Seeker Weekly last month." They ended up spending the last hour of the train ride talking about more Quidditch, much to Remus' dismay.

* * *

AN: **Hello! Look at that, a much more timely update! The joys of having a slow desk job has allowed me to do quite a bit of writing at work. I've had to redo my outline, but I have another 8 or so chapters planned out. I should have less issues with writers block, I'm hoping. Fingers crossed! The chapters will slowly get longer as well. By at least 1k words for each one. Once they get to a certain length, please expect it to take a bit longer.**

 **Thank you again for following. I'm so happy that you all like it enough to want more. Please don't be afraid to leave a review. Be it for a grammar error, just an idea for story flow, or even just to say hello. I'd appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Wands. The most important tool for a witch or wizard. They were a conduit for magic, to help channel, amplify, and control it. And Andi was about to get hers. She gazed around the dark musty shop, brimming with excitement. There were boxes everywhere, some stacked neatly on shelves, others shoved and piled haphazardly on the floor. Even the windows were jammed full. She expected it to be quiet, like a library, but there was a low hum. When she concentrated, she could almost make out what sounded like whispers. She frowned, rubbing at her ears. The sound didn't change when her ears were covered._

" _Interesting." She spun around to find a thin man behind the messy counter. He was watching her carefully, pale grey eyes almost shining in the dim light. "Do you hear something, my dear?"_

" _You mean you don't hear it?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself. Was she not supposed to be able to hear the hum?_

 _A smile curled on the man's lips, warming his face. "Oh, I very much do. Is there anything in particular that reaches out to you?"_

 _Andi tilted her head, concentrating on the sound. Focusing hard, she tried to pick out one single sound. It was just slightly louder than the others. It sounded faintly like the cry of a bird. "One. It sounds like a bird." She turned, peering down a narrow path between crowded shelves. "I think it's down there."_

 _The man stepped around the counter to stand beside her, looking down as well."Let us go find the source." He gestured for her to lead and she hesitantly shuffled in._

 _Most of the boxes were covered in dust, making the color and label on each box almost impossible to see. Each one seemed to hum, but the volume didn't change when she moved closer to any of them. The loudest whisper seemed to become clearer though. The screech seemed to mix with a roar. The man stopped her, pulling down a box. It was quiet._

" _Would it happen to be this one?" She shook her head. He nodded to himself, replacing the box. "Very interesting. If it is not a phoenix, then perhaps it is something with a bit more fierce." He tapped his chin, glancing around at the dusty boxes._

" _Phoenix?" she asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot._

" _Yes, yes. They are very elegant and powerful creatures, but gentle."_

" _Well, it isn't just a bird I hear now. I think there's two…? I-" She rubbed at her ear again as the two sounds seemed to speak to each other._

 _Those bright eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. "Two, you say? Oh, how exciting!" The man gave his hands a clap and slipped around her, running his fingers over boxes a few shelves down. "So few are able to use a duel cores these days."_

 _Andi followed him, blinking when the noise calm, the background humming gone but for a soft purring sound. He pulled down two long, much thinner boxes and one small and bulky. Andi fought the urge to open one._

" _Andalora?" The sound of her grandmother's voice broke the quiet noise. Andi blinked and shook her head, finding the sudden silence jarring. The shopkeeper smiled and headed back to the front of the store._

" _Here, Gran," she answered, slipping out from the shelves to find a wide eyed Remus beside the woman._

" _Good day to you, Madame Prewett!"_

 _Cressida smiled brightly at the shopkeeper, blinking as he set the boxes atop the counter. "Mr Ollivander, good day to you as well." Ollivander? This was the man that made all the wands?_

" _Now, young lady, let us find which one speaks to you," Ollivander said, beckoning her closer. Andi looked to her grandmother who nodded her forward. She stepped up, frowning at each box. The sound was still gone. He opened the bulky one first, revealing a thick light colored wand. It was rather simple looking. The lack of a handle made it look almost like a drum stick. "First the spruce."_

 _She carefully picked the wand up. It was cold to the touch and was hard to hold. Ollivander immediately snatched the wand back, frowning._

" _No, no. Terrible idea on my part. Let's try the poplar," he muttered, stuffing it back into its box and shoving it under the counter. He opened one of the thin ones, showing a vibrant green and purple, the colors seeming to swirl. Andi took it, fingering the odd bumpy pattern awkwardly. It was light and long, almost like a conductor's baton. But it was quiet as well. As if reading her thoughts, the man ripped it from her hand and stowed that away as well. "Of course. I should have known!" he crowed suddenly, beaming at her. "This last one is the one!"_

 _The last box held a long thin spiraled wand. The wand was light in color with darker hues peeking from between the smoothly shaped swirls along the length and handle. As soon as her fingers touched it, the humming purr returned. A shock ran up her arm, almost sending her hair on end. It was warm. Ollivander beamed as she fully picked it up. She gave it a flick and light exploded from the end of it, filling the dark shop with a swirl of yellow light. Once it faded, Andi could only blink, feeling tears fill her eyes._

" _Wonderful! Oh, that is a very strong wand," the man gushed, clapping his hands again._

" _What is it made of?" she asked, staring intently at the humming wand in her hand._

" _Why, that is made from rowan wood. A wiggentree, to be more exact. Much more powerful than normal rowan as the tree itself is very magical. Known for protection. The core is also very unique. A dragonheart string paired with hippogriff feather. Both very proud and powerful creatures. Surprising that they blended so well together. 12 and 1/4s inch long, very flexible." Andi looked up when he paused for a moment, finding him looking intently at her. "The owner of this wand will surely be the most noble of protectors for the less fortunate; fierce and just with the strongest of moral compasses."_

 _A hand touched her shoulder, ripping her from the trance like way she gazed at the wand._ Her _wand. She looked up, blinking to focus, and found Remus beside her. He gave her a soft smile. "It is a very beautiful wand, Andi." She could only nod dumbly at him. While she had only seen her grandmother and brother's wands, her's was quite ornate and striking with the almost mottled coloring._

 _She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts away as the wandmaker disappeared back into the shop with a quiet word. She wasn't the only one here for a wand today. Beside her, Remus stood stiffly, eyes darting around to take in the number of dusty boxes. He was beyond nervous. She put her wand in the pocket of her new robes and reached out, taking his hand. His fingers curled tightly around her own, but he didn't look over, just panting quietly._

 _Ollivander came bustling around the corner, still grinning happily around the boxes stacked in his arms. There were more than the amount he had picked for her. He carefully rearranged them, thoughtfully reading each label after he wiped the dust off before taking a large one and carefully opened it. A dark heavily ornate wand lay on the satin._

" _Alright now, lad. First try," Ollivander said, holding it out to him. Remus reached out carefully, barely touching the wand before the man frown and pulled it back, slapping the lid back on. He didn't say a word as he put it aside and pulled out another box. Remus looked at her with wide eyes and she gave him a shrug. Another box was thrust forward. This time, the boy was able to actually able to pick up the almost bland looking brown wand, no handle or any cravings. The wand stayed lifeless when it was waved then taken back. The third wand proved to be the same. "Hm. Interesting," the man said, rubbing at his chin and narrowing his eyes at Remus. "Let me try something else." He disappeared again._

" _None of them worked," Remus said faintly, face visibly pale in the dark. He looked stricken, hand shaking in hers. "Maybe it's because of…" He trailed off, closing his eyes and swallowing loudly._

 _It hurt to see. He was so scared. Andi opened her mouth to say something comforting, only to snap her mouth closed when Ollivander hurried back over with only one box in his hands. There was a strange light gleaming in those grey eyes. Determination._

" _This is the one, I just know it!" The lid was pulled off to reveal a warm golden wand, simple and smooth, lacking a handle but had a round wedge on the end that looked to fit just right in a palm. Remus hesitated, staring at the stick like it might bite him. She gave his fingers a squeeze of encouragement. It seemed to work as he drew in a deep breath and grabbed the wand up. His eyes widened at the contact and she knew. A small swish released dozens of small lights that flickered and hovered around the counter like fireflies. A gentle, warm reaction that suited him so well._

" _Another one for protection it seems." The children both looked up to the wandmaker, that smile still on his face. "Hawthorn with a unicorn hair. Normally stiff, but that one is surprisingly pliant. I believe the particular tree it came from was quite old. At least a century before it was hit with lightning."_

 _Remus just nodded mutely, still stunned and gripping his wand tightly. Her grandmother smiled warmly before ushering them to the side and speaking quietly with Ollivander. Andi pressed her shoulder against his. "I told you it would be fine," she told him, grinning when he just blinked owlishly. "Are you okay?"_

" _Y-yes. I'm just…" His eyes closed and his entire frame seemed to deflate as he sighed. "Relieved." They opened again to show the deep green, brighter than she had ever seen before. "Happy, I think. I really am going to be a wizard."_

" _That's because you already_ are _a wizard, silly! Why else would you be going to Hogwarts?"_

 _The boy shrugged, rolling his wand between his fingers. "True… I was just afraid that Dumbledore had made a mistake."_

" _Well, he didn't. Now stop worrying and think about what kind of ice cream you want to get. Wait, can ice cream be magical? Oh, I bet they have the weirdest flavors!" Andi tugged him towards the door, ignoring his eye roll and her grandmother's call. The sound of Remus' laughter was enough._

* * *

The summer was finally over. Time had seemed to just crawl by the past few months. All his new books, robes, and other supplies were packed away, trunk sitting ready beside the fireplace. The sight left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Was it dread? Or excitement? It was hard to tell. The summer had been almost devoid of outside contact. A few letters from Andi and a single one from James had been the extent of the communication. His father had found out about his midnight excursions to meet Andi in the forest, even with how careful he was. His punishment? No owl use all summer. He could receive but not send. Would they remember him? Was Andi upset that he never made it to their spot the entire summer?

"Oh, Remus, dear! I almost forgot to give you this."

Remus looked up from his glaring contest with his luggage as his mother bustled up, a paper sack in her hands. The sight of it made his stomach churn.

"Mum, you really don't have to. I can just get something from the trolley."

She stopped before him, not noticing his tone. "Yes, but I know how much you love my egg salad sandwiches." The bag was thrust into his hands. The smell was terrible. "I put an extra one in there for Andi. Make sure to give it to her." Before he could react, she grabbed his face and pressed several wet kisses over his cheeks and forehead. Thankfully it was over quickly and she stepped back with watery eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much! Please be good at school this year. Write me every week. And I don't want to see anymore letters about detentions!"

"Hope, leave the poor boy be." The sight of his father could not have been more welcomed. His mother sighed and shoved her hands into her apron pockets, pouting a bit when his father gave her a kiss on the cheek. "He will be perfectly fine at school. I'll be back in a few hours."

Hope reached for Remus again, but he moved back, snatching up a pinch of floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace. "Love you, Mum!" he shot out quickly, pulling his trunk into the emerald flames and shouted out his destination. The floo room at the station was sparse on people as he stepped out, much to his surprise. He stuffed the sack of sandwiches in his bag and pulled his trunk away from the floo. A peek out the window showed the platform much more crowded, teeming with people that waved and shouted at others. Dread curled in his stomach at the sight. Would he have someone to greet him like that? The floo roared behind him signalling his father's arrival.

"Why do you look like you swallowed a lemon?" his father asked, stepping up behind him. Remus' mouth twisted further into a grimace.

"I don't know if the others will want to see me," he answered moodily, shooting an angry look at his father. "I know I'd be angry if my friends didn't answer my letters all summer."

His father's face darkened. "Don't bring this up again. You know why I did it. You and Andalora are both lucky that nothing attacked you out there." The man sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't want to argue over this anymore. Let's get you on the train." He placed a hand on Remus' shoulder to lead him out but the boy shrugged it off and hurried out into the crowd.

The loud voices beat on his ear drums, adding to the tension he already felt. He scanned faces, searching for any of his friends but couldn't find anyone. A few people in his year were around, already in groups and chatting with their friends. He clenched his jaw and looked away, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

"Remus!" A body ran into his at full force, almost knocking him from his feet. Arms wrapped around his waist and lifted, sweeping him up and around in a quick circle. Only one person would do that. He was dropped to the ground and he turned, finding the bright beaming face of his best friend turned up at him. He couldn't help but grin back, the ache gone with a wave of warmth.

"Andi," he breathed out, reaching up to fix her crooked glasses. Her smile widened, the slight gap between her front teeth showing. "Do you always have to pick me up?"

She nodded vigorously, wild strawberry blonde hair dancing about. "Of course I do. I have to show you boys that I'm stronger than you." She flexed, showing off surprisingly toned arms. "Now!" Those arms crossed over her chest and his eyes followed. It was then he noticed the rather obvious curves that had seemed to appear over the hols. His face grew warm and he snapped his eyes back to her face. "Why didn't you answer any of my letters?"

"That would be my doing, Andalora." The two looked up as his father finally pushed his way through the crowd. The girl immediately straightened, eyes widening. "He lost owl privileges when we found out about your midnight trips." She turned red at his words.

"Oh… I, eh, well, that's my fault, sir," she said, drawing her lips into a line. "I convinced him to meet me out there. He shouldn't have been punished because I'm so pushy!" She bowed slightly, guilt written over her face.

Lyall laughed, much to his surprise, patting her on the shoulder. "I can see why he would. Is your grandmother about?" Andi perked up, nodding, and turned to point behind her.

"Yes. She's…" Her words trailed off and she frowned. Remus followed her finger to see a tall black covered figure standing beside Madame Prewett. "Actually, now might not be the best time. That's Mrs Black."

"It's never a good time to do anything with my mother around." A hand clapped down on his shoulder, making him jump. A familiar bark like laugh sounded in his ear and Sirius slid around him to join their small group. "Long time, no see, mate."

"'ello , Sirius. Hols go well?"

"I would imagine not, being stuck in a house with that," Andi drawled, glaring at Mrs Black's back. Sirius just snorted, finally looking over at the girl. His silver eyes roamed over her, a different glint than normal in them. He'd seen it in older boys before. The corners of Remus' mouth turned down as he fought the urge to smack Sirius' arm.

"Andi," Sirius said, nudging her to catch her attention. "Did you get it?" Her light green lit up at the question.

"You bet I did!" She threw her own trunk down, flipping it open and digging around. "I honestly didn't expect her to get me such a nice one after...eh, well, you know. But I can't complain in the slightest." She stood, holding out a shrunken broom. A quick tap of her wand expanded it. It was a rather nice looking one, even with his limited knowledge of such things. It was sleek and shining, freshly waxed with every twig smoothed into a neat tail. _Nimbus 1000_ glinted in gold on the handle.

"She got you a bloody Nimbus?!" Sirius exclaimed, leaning in close and gaping at the broom.

"Oh yeah." Remus laughed quietly as she wiggled her eyebrows, grinning as Sirius pouted. "Jealous?"

The other boy schooled his features, straightening and shrugging with feigned nonchalance. "It's alright, I suppose."

Andi just shook her head then looked over at Remus and loud whispered, "He thinks he's cool."

"Oi!"

"Andalora Proth! Please tell me that's for me!" A figure swooped up behind Andi, snatching the broom from her hands and spinning away.

"James! Give that back!" she yelled, flipping around and latching onto the boy's sleeve.

"Oh ho! Not a chance!" James spun one more time, dislodging her grip and holding the broom above his head. "I can't believe your gran got you a Nimbus, you lucky bird!"

It was then that everyone noticed a change. A thick pair of black frame glasses were perched halfway down his nose, making his light brown eyes seem bigger than before. "Eh, James," Remus said, tapping the side of his own eyes. "Specs?" His friend just rolled his eyes, taking a hand from the broom to push his glasses back up.

"Another four eyes? Great," Sirius drawled, smirking when James pouted at him.

"I don't have four eyes, you prat," he snapped. Andi moved closer, pushing her face just inches from James causing the boy to turn red. "Eh-Andi?"

"They look very good on you," she said, her thoughtful look turning to a devious smile. "I didn't think it possible for you to be handsome."

James' blush deepened as he sputtered. Then her words registered and he glared. "I'm was always handsome!"

"Not as handsome as Remus," she sang, taking back her broom and skipping backwards to stand beside Remus. Her arm snaked around his waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her arm was warm, causing his skin to tingle a bit where the heat seeped through his shirt. The touch and her words pulled a blush to his face, even if they were meant in jest. Or at least he thought they were.

"Alright, you lot. Time to get on the train!" his father called over them, a slight smile on his face. When his eyes met Remus', he lifted a brow and glancing between Andi and his son as she pulled away from him to store her broom. Remus just ducked and shook his head, hoping to hide his red face. He knew exactly what his father was thinking.

The children gathered up their luggage and hauled it over to a coach. His father put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back as the others climbed aboard. Remus reluctantly turned to face the man. "Yes, Dad?" he asked, keeping his eyes on his trainers.

"Andi seems to have grown a good bit this summer," his father said, chuckling when Remus squirmed. "I know we've already had the talk, but-"

Remus jerked his head up and shook it. "No! I'm good!"

His father frowned. "You can think that all you want, but it's still important. I know you didn't spend any time around girls growing up, but just remember what I told you. And…" His brow furrowed. "She's your friend. She might know everything about your disorder, but be careful. I'll make sure to do a bit of research, but I don't think you need to worry just from a kiss or-"

"I get it, Dad!" he yelped, grabbing his trunk again and rushing up the steps. "Bye!"

Remus pushed into the crowded hall beside the compartments, sighing in relief to be away from the embarrassing conversation. He already knew all of that. He couldn't pass on the curse just through a snog or...anything else. It's not like he wanted to do that anyhow. He had more important things to focus on. He'd read ahead in all his new school books and had already taken a few notes on things that interested him. And of course, his friends. The list of pranks he'd come up with over the summer was burning in his pocket.

As he continued down the hall, he glanced into every few compartment between dodging people, finding them full with unfamiliar faces. Where were the others? Suddenly, something snagged the back of his jumper and pulled back, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Fluffy boy!" Ah, it was Andi. The hand released his clothes and he struggled to turn around, getting a few angry words from other students that tried to push past him. "You walked right past our compartment," the girl said, reaching up to smooth the jumper she'd mussed. "Peter's mom-eh, _mum_ dragged him here early and he got the best one on the train. Or at least, that's what James keeps saying."

He couldn't help but smile at her correction. She had been trying so hard to sound less American recently. Sirius and James had almost completely stopped teasing her for it, but a lot of other students hadn't. While she was making good progress, it made him a bit sad. Her accent was unique, one of the many things that made her stand out. Though her voice did sound especially nice with a rolling...well, it was a mishmash. Sometime she sounded northern, other times southern, and the rare times when she spent too much time around their previous DADA teacher, a strong brogue. She tended to sound like whoever she was with the most recently.

The compartment door behind them rattled and James and Peter's voices rang out, interrupting his thoughts. Andi rolled her eyes and ducked back in, adding her own voice to the din. Remus followed, finding sweets being tossed about by Sirius and Peter with James trying to snatch them out of the air with his mouth. He dodged a chocolate frog and shoved his trunk up beside the others. A bit of maneuvering and elbow work managed him a spot between Peter and Andi. The girl had already tuned out the boys' rough housing, a thick Charms book on her lap. Remus could only smile and setting back, watching his friends.

"Ten points if you can catch a lolly!"

"Just watch this!"

With the grace of a seal launching out of the water, James leapt up, aiming for said lolly only to have it bounce off his glasses and land on Andi's book. She picked it up, unwrapped it, and put it in her mouth without looking up.

"That was mine!" James cried out. He reached for it only to have his hand slapped away casually. "Andi!"

"If you didn't want me to have it, then you shouldn't have knocked the thing at me, James," she mumbled around the sweet, absently turning a page.

The boy started to protest when a licorice wand smacked and stuck to the side of his head. He turned and jumped at Sirius, the two starting to wrestle. The train finally rattled and started moving, completely unnoticed by the two. Remus snorted and pulled a book of his own, setting back and flipping it to the page he had marked.

* * *

Andi stared down at the letter in her hands, unsure how to feel about it. The warm elation she felt from the trip to school and the wonderful welcoming feast faded, replaced by a empty ache in her chest. A large owl had been waiting on her bed when she'd finally went up to her dorm. The package it carried must have weighed more than the owl itself. The bird was quite upset once she finally took the box from it. Much to her surprise, it was light.

Ignoring Lily's questioning, she closed the curtains to her bed and opened the package to find a short letter inside. It was from her father. It was the first time he'd actually replied after over a year of unanswered letters she'd sent him herself. He apologized, asking how she was, congratulating her top marks in Charms. Each word seemed to make the ache grow. There was no excuse, no reason as to why he hadn't replied before. Just a sorry and here are some presents. The words began to blur as she read over it again. A blink and a drop fell, washing the ink from paper.

"Andi?" The curtains opened a crack, a single brilliantly green eye peeking in. Andi rubbed her eyes hurriedly and shoved the paper under her pillow.

"You can open them," she told the other girl, pulling the large box closer. "Help me go through all of this?"

The red fabric was pulled all the way open and the redhead sat down on the edge, smiling softly with understanding eyes. "Of course. Your father sent this?"

Andi nodded, sniffing. "Uh, yeah. First time I've heard back from him."

Lily reached in and pulled out a record, eyes widening at the cover. "David Bowie? I don't think they've even released this album yet." She set it down and pulled out the next, eyes growing even wider than before. Each record was inspected and set down, the pile only stopping once it was ten or twelve high. She waved one around, slapping the cover. "Blimey, Andi! Where did your dad get all of these? I _know_ half of them aren't even out yet. Tuni loves Stevie Wonder and wouldn't stop pining over this one coming out next month."

"Pops has connections. He helps out a lot of labels with recording. Goes to a lot of parties… He just has to ask and most of them will give him early copies." She shrugged and ducked her head, fingering through the records. Rolling Stones, Elton John, O' Jays, Deep Purple, Eagles. Even a Carly Simon single. Her nose wrinkled at the Elvis single. Not much to her taste. "You can send that one to your sister, if you'd like. He gave me extra."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Andi!" Lily threw herself at Andi, hugging her tightly. "This will make her so happy. Maybe she'll be less nasty during hols." She hopped off the bed and tucked it into her trunk.

There were stacks of rock and roll and disco magazines under the records. Once those were lifted, a shining brand new record player rested on the bottom of the box. Lily oohed over her shoulder, helping her lift it up. They settled it on a spare table. It didn't have any wires, but also no hand crank, much to her surprise. How was it supposed to run without either? They both poked around at it, finding nothing but a few dials to control the speed, volume, and power.

"Is it magical? It must be if we can't plug it in," Lily asked, frowning at the machine.

"How? My dad's a Muggle," Andi replied, opening the glass lid and carefully placing an Alice Cooper record on. "Maybe we should just try it out."

"What if it isn't from your dad? I mean, it could explode!"

Andi rolled her eyes and turned it on, smiling slightly as the record spun. "No, it's from him. And it's not going to explode. It's just a record player." She lifted the stylus and set it down on the edge. The sound came out smooth, no crackle or hiss, and at the exact speed. She blinked in surprise. Normal record players didn't sound that nice.

"OH! Is that a Vallo Smooth Spin? Where did you get it?!" Both girls jumped, turning to find Marlene McKinnon squealing from the doorway, Alice Dots just behind. Andi shrugged as the girl ran up, dancing in place as she leaned over the player. She settled down onto the edge of her bed again, frowning at the device. How in the world did her father manage to get her a magical record player? The words from the disastrous tea party popped back into her head. Her grandmother's claim that she was indeed a pureblood witch. Had he lied about being a Muggle?

"Is that what it is?" Lily asked.

"Yes! Oh, I've been begging my parents to buy one. They're top of the line from Swiddlelins Audio Creations." Marlene dropped onto the rug before the player, leaning back and swaying to the music. "Muggle music, eh?"

Andi flushed, but nodded. Marlene was from a well off pureblood family. While she hadn't shown any issues with muggle things yet, she was hesitant to talk to anyone but Lily about it.

Alice moved over hesitantly, glancing between Andi and Lily. "It sounds very good to me. I love rock and roll."

"Really?" Andi asked, perking up. "Any bands you like?"

"Black Sabbath. It's the only thing my brother will listen to at home. One of the few good wizard rock bands," the girl said, sitting down beside Andi and picking up a magazine with a handsome picture of said band on the front. Andi blinked. How could they be so well known all over the world, specifically with muggles if they're wizards?

"Wizarding? But… My pops just worked with them last year. He's a muggle. How-"

"A lot of musicians that are big in muggle music are actually wizards or witches," Marlene added, tilting her head back to give her an upside down smile. "Of course, that usually puts a damper on their magical popularity. A lot of the shops that sell records are a bit conservative and don't want anything tainted my _m_ _uggles_ on their shelves." She wrinkled her nose up at the words. "Complete rubbish, of course." She laid out onto her back, propping up one leg and crossed her other over her knee, bouncing her foot in time. "Cor, this is great. Who is it?"

Andi couldn't fight back the grin on her face. "Alice Cooper." The others all giggled.

"Doesn't sound little Alice to me!" Marlene laughed.

"Doesn't sound like a _girl_ at all," Alice added. She moved the magazine up to cover her face, but the shaking of the pages gave away her silent giggles.

"That's because Cooper is a _bloke_ ," Lily said with her own giggles, jumping from her bed to Andi's. She took up a magazine and started flipping through it as well.

Andi leaned back against her headboard, taking in the girls around her. It was odd, but nice. It was a drastic change from spending time with the boys. No shouting, no wrestling, and a lot less boasting. Just good music and the comfortable silence under the notes. After a few minutes, Lily flopped onto her back, looking at Andi with a grin and curious glint in her eyes.

"So, you said your father has connections. That's how he got all these albums. Who is he, exactly?" she asked.

"Joseph Proth. Usually goes by Joe," Andi replied, fighting down a yawn. Lily frowned in thought, kicking her feet that dangled off the bed absently. Then she sat up with a gasp, flipping around to face Andi again.

"I know who he is! I've seen his name in the newspaper recently." Andi's brows rose. Newspaper? How had she missed that? "He just became one of the main sound producers with that new big film company in London!" Her brows rose farther.

"Seriously? He...didn't mention that…"

"Well, it hasn't been finalized yet. You know how our newspapers report things before their official just to gossip." Lily paused, face taking on a more concerned expression. "I'm sure he was planning on tell you as soon as it was official. Maybe he didn't want to get your hopes up."

"He just told me he had already gotten a job in London last year so he could be closer. I guess he lied…"

"Wait, you mean your dad doesn't live in the UK?" Marlene blurted, face twisting into a frown. "How do you see him?"

Andi shifted, the three sets of eyes almost burning as the locked onto her. "I don't. I've been living with my grandmother."

"He just left you here and went back to America?" Alice asked quietly, her big brown eyes looking a bit watery. "That's terrible. I hope he at least sends you owls!" Andi just shook her head, pulling in her lips to stop them from moving.

Marlene jumped to her feet, blue eyes blazing with fury. "What a bloody wanker!" Lily gasped, starting to admonish Marlene but the girl waved her off. "Well, it's true! Who leaves their kid and just whisks off to another country! Bugger 'im!" She dove forward, grabbing up both of Andi's hands. "Forget 'im, Andi. Who needs some stupid old man anyhow. You have _us_ now. It's what friends are for." Alice echoed her, her equally small form rod straight as she waved the rolled up magazine like a weapon, a fierce look on her face.

Andi blinked, clearing the tears from her eye. Friends? Yes, the past year had kept her rather busy. It had been hard to talk to anyone other than Remus, Peter, or Lily. Her lack of knowledge in the magical world had made her feel terribly self conscious. Her dorm mates had never been mean, just distant with only the occasional greeting. But Marlene's sudden declaration of friendship seemed honest. Surprising, but welcomed. After a moment, she gave the girls a slight smile and a nod. They cheered, all piling onto the bed and wrapping her in a hug.

* * *

The day had come. Quidditch tryouts were upon them. The first two weeks of class had seemed to go by quickly. Everything was the exact same as the year before, much to her disappointment. Loads of theory and a tiny bit of practical dotting here and there. It was easier to bear with a few more friends to sit beside, trading notes when the lectures became painfully boring. But at the moment, they're words seemed like distant whispers of wind. They were so encouraging, but made no impact on the anxiety holding her chest in a vice like grip.

The group of second years hurried down to the pitch, everyone but Andi talking animatedly, excitement brimming from each one. She swallowed down her lunch that roiled up into the back of her throat and clutched her broom to her chest. She could do this. They had practiced most of the summer. Flying obstacle courses, running laps, and of course, batting practice. She and Sirius had managed to keep a deactivated Bludger in the air for almost five minutes, hitting it back and forth while taking a pace back each hit. Her arms were ready. But she didn't feel ready.

"I still can't believe you're going for Beater," Marlene mumbled beside her, a sugar quill tucked into the corner of her mouth. "No offense, but you're _tiny_ , Andi. The damn Bludger weighs more than you!"

Andi shrugged, forcing herself to draw in a deep breath. She had heard it enough times. Yes, she was short. At barely 145 cms, she really was miniscule compared to everyone else around. That didn't stop her from trying. She'd lost all her baby fat, slimming down quite a bit the past few months. Though her early emerging curves stayed, much to her displeasure. She could only hope her chest wouldn't get in the way of her swings.

"Just because she's small, doesn't mean she can't do the job well," Lily chimed in. "If you can hit even half as well as you did last year, you'll get a spot for sure." The smile she gave Andi was so bright, she couldn't help but feel a bit better.

"Yeah," Andi said faintly, trying to straighten herself up. "I'll show them." Alice cheered, skipping ahead and waving a small flag with Andi's name on it.

The pitch was surprisingly crowded when they arrived. The stands had groups of people with many from different houses. And at least twenty people were huddled up on the grass for the tryouts, all fourth year and up from what she saw. Excluding herself and friends. A tall dark skinned boy stood in the middle of the crowd, a clipboard in his hand. An equally tall and thin girl stood beside him, arms loaded down with colored tags.

"Alright, everyone! I am Krishna Kapoor, Gryffindor team captain as I'm sure you know. And this is Nanami Otake, my co captain. We'll start the tryouts soon. First, I need you to split off into groups for whatever position you're trying out for. Chasers, to my left by the fence." A large part of the group trudged over and the tall girl hurried over to pass out yellow tags. Andi gave James a small wave when he spotted her and waved furiously. "Beaters, to the right!" Only a few people moved for that call. Andi hesitantly followed, tucking her broom under her arm and adjusting her gloves.

The other two in the Beater group were, of course, boys. The sixth and seventh year were both tall and muscular. The largest had arms almost as wide Andi's torso. Even Sirius seemed to fit in better than her. He'd grown a good bit over the hols, filling out more muscle and gaining more reach. She swallowed and schooled her expression when the two eyed her and started laughing.

"I think you're in the wrong spot, little bird," the biggest boy said, leaning down to poke her forehead.

Andi slapped his hand away and glared at him. "I'm exactly where I want to be. Shove off." The boys all oohed, nudging each other and laughing harder.

"Can you even swing the bat?" the other asked, smirking when she bristled. She ignored him, yanking her bat from her belt and holding it loosely in one hand. Sirius stepped closer to her, nudging her shoulder with his own.

"Just ignore them. We both know either of us can out hit 'em. Just don't be too sad when _I_ beat you," he whispered. She swatted at his arm, though his dodged it easily with a wet raspberry. His words helped a little, though she felt the burn of anger as the two boys kept chuckling behind her.

Nanami came up to them and handed out tags. When she reached Andi she stopped, frowning at her. "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously. "You should be with the Seekers."

Andi growled and snatched the tag from her hand, slapping it to her chest. "No, I shouldn't be. I'm trying out for the Beater position."

The older girl hesitated for a moment, taking in the still laughing older boys, before shrugging. "Your funeral, little thing," she muttered and hurried over to the Keepers.

Krishna stepped back into the middle, the few members left from last years team beside him. "Now that everyone is marked, we'll start with the good stuff. Chasers and Keepers, you'll be with Nanami and Bradley. Beaters, you have Patrick here." The raven haired boy beside him started to wave in their direction, only to stop when he spotted Andi. "Seekers, you're with me. Good luck everyone and I'll see you in a few hour!"

A ball of dread settled into her stomach as Patrick walked over, his bright blue eyes trained on her. He looked confused. Did everyone think she was crazy? Andi forced her expression neutral again, lifting her chin up when he stopped in front of her.

"What's dis?" he asked, glancing at the other boys who just shrugged. "Ye need ta leave. O'm not 'avin' a wee lass breakin' 'erself on me watch!" She blinked at the thick accent, trying to piece together exactly what he said.

"No. I want to try out," she said after a moment, glaring at him. "I can hit a Bludger just as good as these guys."

Patrick opened his mouth to protest again when Sirius butted in. "She really can. Believe me, she managed to knock a few of my teeth out this summer." The Beater frowned, glancing between the two of them. Andi puffed out her chest as he looked her over, rolling the thought around in his head. If he would just give her the chance, she would show him just how good she was.

"Fine, ye can give it a try. But if oi see ye fall behind even jist a wee bit, you've gotta go," he finally said with a bit of resignation before turning to the others. "Grab your bats, lads. First we'll be doin' flyin' drills. One 'anded and no 'ands. Den we start wi' de actual Bludgers." He mounted his broom and pushed off, flying to the opposite end of the pitch from the others. Sirius gave her one last shrug before flying off with the other two boys. This was going to be harder than she thought. Andi let out the breath she had been holding. Was she really that crazy for wanting to try? Ugh.

The drills were not easy. They flew basic laps and maneuvers, slowly working up to more complicated ones. Hanging from the broom with one leg and arm to reach out as far as possible, flying upside down while swinging her bat, even pulling a barrel roll with both hands off to hold the bat just right. It was all the more difficult because the two other boys kept making snide comments at her every time they passed by. By the time they stopped for a short break, her thighs were screaming from gripping the broom so hard and her jaw hurt from clenching back how own nasty retorts. Cushioning charms could only do so much for your bum. Patrick dragged out a large case that rattled. The heavy lid revealed a set of Bludgers wriggling in their confines. He then transfigured a few sticks into full sized and colored dummies and sent them to circle at varying heights.

"Alright then!" The Beater clapped his hands, gaining everyone's attention. "One at a time, you'll al' 'ead up and try ter take out specific parts av each dummy. Red is roit arm, yellow for lef arm, blue torso, and purple is broom! You've got eight swings. 'enderson, you're up first."

The largest boy, now with a name, flew up and hunkered down over his broom with his bat held out in one hand. The two Bludgers were released, both making a bee line for him. He dodged expertly, lining them up before giving the first one a solid hit, sending to screaming by the yellow dummy's outstretched arm. It barely grazed finger. He cursed, quickly hitting the second one. It managed a solid hit to the purple dummies head.

"Oi, na points if ye belt de wrong wan!" Patrick yelled from below, shaking his head at the obvious poor aim.

Henderson's remaining hits were just as poor as the first few. He only managed to hit one target in the correct spot, taking the arm right off the red dummy. Next was the sixth year, one Mr Jones. He did marginally better, though she felt any points he'd managed to get were lost when one of his swings missed the Bludger entirely, allowing it to hit him in the chest and knock him right off his broom. She didn't even bother to hide her laughter when he only managed an airy cry as one of his friends took him to the Hospital Wing. Sirius did brilliantly. He managed to take out all but one of the dummies' target spots. An anxious glance at Patrick saw him beaming, obviously impressed with how skilled the young second year was. Andi wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. There was only one spot on the team after all. If she managed to do well, she'd at least make sure they knew of her for next year. She swallowed down the feeling, giving Sirius a smile as he dropped down beside her, breathless and beaming.

"Proth, up witcha, lassy!" Patrick called, jerking his head up at the repaired dummies. She gave him a nod, mounted, and shot up. _It's just like baseball. It's just like baseball_ , she though. The Beater waved his wand and the frozen Bludgers jumped to life again, zipping up and heading straight for her. Without even stopping to think, she adjusted her position and swung, knocking the first iron ball away. It snapped the broom tail clean off the purple dummy. The second one was sent off just as easily, taking the hand off the yellow dummy. She smiled as the faint sound of cheers drifted up from the stands. Marlene's distinctive screeched was easy to pick out.

Andi pulled around, circling the scattered remaining dummies, luring the Bludgers to line up another shot. She kept her eyes trained on the closest. Just a little more and it would be right where she needed it. The black ball sped forward but suddenly jerked to the side, taking off in another direction. She tried to follow it, slowing her broom down, but it was almost impossible. The thing was shooting about like a hummingbird! The high pitched whistling of air behind her was the only tell of the other Bludger sneaking up behind her. She rolled to the right, swinging her bat up and around, and used the momentum of her roll to hit the it. The aim was true and it smashed right through the chest of the blue dummy. With a swift urge to her broom, she shot past up above the dummies, looking around for the erratic Bludgers. It was frustrating. They didn't behave this way for the others.

The tell tale whistle came again and she dipped to the side instinctively, cursing when the ball clipped her free arm. The other Bludger followed close behind and she swung at it, knocking it away to shatter the already broken yellow dummy. There was distant yelling from below, but she tuned it out, focusing on the zigzagging iron balls. Every muscle in her tensed, ready to dodge when they suddenly slowed to a crawl, froze in place and dropped to the ground.

"Lass! Git down 'ere now!" The furious tone of Patrick's voice jerked her from the intense concentration. A look down showed Patrick pointing his wand at the hulking seventh year. Even from the height, she could see the Beater's face was red with anger. Krishna had just swooped down, arms flailing as he tried to figure out the situation. Andi followed, dismounting and rushing up. She skidded to a stop and slapped a hand over her mouth. Henderson looked absolutely terrified as he stood stiffly, Patrick's wand centimeters from his throat, and Sirius glaring at him, bat in hand as if ready to swing it.

"What are you doing, Pat?" the captain demanded, trying to push the boy's arm down.

"'E wus tryin' ter belt 'er aff!" he shouted. His arm shook with the amount of tension. "Dis cunt was 'exin' de bludgers ter try an' kill 'er!" His words hit like a ton of bricks and she gaped at Henderson. That couldn't be right. Why would he try to do something like that to someone from his _own house_?

"I wasn't doing shite, you prick!"

"D'yeh tink oi'm bleedin dense an' blind?! Oi saw yer wan' movin' behind yer back. Yeh didn't take yer eyes aff de damn bludgers de entire time, ." He paused, taking in a deep breath to try and calm down. "Jist ask de fella 'ere. 'e caught on ter it first. Tried to stop 'em." Sirius only nodded, not taking his eyes off Henderson.

"MR GALLAGHER! What is the meaning of this?" The sharp snap of Professor McGonagall's voice caused everyone to start, hands dropping to their sides. Andi turned to find the woman storming up, face set into a terrifying glare.

"This bloke hexed the Bludgers to try and knock Andi out of the air!" Sirius shot out, visibly grinding his teeth. "I saw him do it!"

McGongall's eyes locked onto Henderson. "Is this true?"

"N-no, Professor! I wasn't doing anything," he said quickly. The words sounded unconvincing even to Andi.

"'e's a lyin' preck! De things moved loike they were trollied," Patrick snapped, glaring at Henderson.

The Professor's lips thinned and her face paled. "I dearly hope that you are mistaken," she said quietly. "Miss Proth, did the Bludgers act any different from normal?"

Andi nodded, rubbing at the bruise forming on her arm. "Yes, Professor. They kept flying off in random directions and moved a lot faster than normal. Almost like a Snitch," she answered quietly. A quick glance at Henderson showed him glaring at her. She looked back away quickly. It was painfully true. He'd cursed the Bludgers to try and ruin her chance at the spot. According to the Quidditch books James had loaned her, it was actually common for dirty teams to do that. They always ended up getting in trouble, of course, but not until after something bad happened. A sharp yelp jerked her from her thoughts.

"To the headmaster's office, right now, young man!" McGonagall had Henderson by the ear and was leading him off the pitch, the boy crying out the entire way. Krishna hurried after, looking exhausted.

"Feckin' _mac saileach_!" Patrick cursed, kicking Henderson's abandoned broom. "Oi canny believe 'e'd stoop so low as ter try an' belt a wee lassy aff 'er broom!" With a loud sigh, he rubbed his face then glanced at Andi. The rage was replaced by a calculated look. He went up to her and slung an arm over her shoulders, leaning down to speak at her eye level. "Yeh were bleedin lethal, sweetheart. Oi didn't think I'd ever see a bird hit a Bludger, much less better than someone tree times 'er size." He led her over to Sirius, putting his other arm around the boy. "But, oi 'ate ter say it, yer mucker did better. Oi want yer on reserve though."

Sirius let out a whoop, breaking out into a wide grin. Andi wasn't sure what to feel. She'd lost. After all that practice, she hadn't gotten the position. Sirius seemed to notice her expression, smile turning down to a cautious look. Before he could say anything, Patrick slapped them both on the back and grunted. "Gran' so, yeh two! First practice is Monday, roi after supper. Don't be late."

With one last pat, he turned and went off to join his other teammates, the other tryouts long done. The sinking feeling in her gut seemed to intensify. Sirius moved in front of her, frowning down. She hadn't realized just how much he'd grown. Almost a head taller already. She returned his frown, only to grow confused when he smiled.

"So, how does it feel to be the first Beater bird here in...shite, I don't even know, all Hogwarts history?" She blinked.

"What are you talking about? _You_ got the spot."

He laughed, sparking a flicker of annoyance in her chest at his blatant disregard. "Andi, reserve is on the team. You might not get to play in the games unless say, I end up dead or something, but you'll still be at every practice." She stared blankly at him. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. She really was on the team. She did it! A laugh popped out of her on it's own, her sour feelings from before fading.

"Andi! Did you make it?" She turned, finding the girls, Remus, Peter, and a sweaty James hurrying up to them. Andi nodded, laughing again when they all cheered. Marlene ran ahead, smiling so widely it must have hurt. She threw herself at Andi, tackling her to the ground and squealing. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!" The others crowded around as well, Remus looking happier than Marlene somehow.

That wild mane of blonde hair was everywhere, but Andi pushed it away, grinning as her friend placed a big kiss on her cheek. The contact made her skin tingle. "Yes, yes. I'm allowed to hit heavy things with a stick in a _uniform_ now." Marlene squeezed her, hitting the bruise on her arm and caused Andi to cringe. She pulled back with a worried look and opened her mouth as if to question, but Sirius groaned loudly.

"Oi, what about me? I'm the one that made the actual team!"

James slapped him on the back, sending him stumbling forward a step. "Good job, mate. Looks like all three of us managed to squeeze in."

Andi sat up, pushing Marlene to sprawl on her lap. "Did you get a starting spot?" she asked.

"Nah. Reserve too," he said, shrugging and shoved his glasses back up his nose. "I'm sure I'll get in next year for sure. The Chasers now are all seventh years." His smile seemed a bit forced. She pulled her lips in, staring at him thoughtfully. He had been the most excited to try out, with his endless jabbering about it. He'd flown more than any of them during their trips to Potter Manor. The one to offer the most encouragement and made sure she was with them and included the entire time. He had to be devastated.

Once Marlene was finally off her, she stood as well, stepping up to him and gave him a small smile. "I bet they'll end up putting you on start after the first match. They'll realize how terrible the other ones are." His smile dropped at his words, eyes softening to show just a flicker of sadness. She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his cheek. He immediately turned a dark shade of red, eyes wide and entire body stiff as a board. She almost expected steam to come out of his ears like a cartoon. "You did a good job, Jamie. Don't worry."

Another form pressed up beside her and Sirius leaned in with a pout. "Do I get one too?" he asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

She hummed thoughtfully before snorting and spun away. "You're competition! No way. But I do appreciate the best cheerleaders around." Just to push the point, she proceeded to place a longer kiss on Remus and even longer one on Peter. They both blushed, causing all the girls to laugh with her. "Thanks for the support, boys. Now!" She looped her arm with Peter's, pulling the boy close. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. To the Great Hall!"

Everyone cheered and together, they all started for the castle. With Peter chattering about James' skill with a Quaffle, it was easy to push away the niggling thought of Henderson and her aching arm.

* * *

The weeks seemed to fly by after the tryouts. Fall was gone, replaced by the cold winds and flurries of winter. November was far too cold for its own good. Classes, homework, and Quidditch practice took up most of Andi's free time. The boys were also dead set on including her in every prank they pulled. Their list of triumphs slowly grew, along with their detention count. Turning Filch's clothing canary yellow and charming his shoes to chirp had earned quite a few alone. There was one single prank alone that had surprised her the most.

"Here, watch me do it again."

Andi huffed, but did as told, carefully watching Peter slowly do the required wand movements before giving a quick flick. The slipper on the table morphed into a fluffy white rabbit. All she could do was pout.

"You're so good at this, Pete. How do you do it?" she groaned, resting her chin on the table and allowing the rabbit to hop up and sniff her nose.

The boy shrugged with a sheepish smile. "It comes naturally, I guess. But I know you can do it!" She peeked around the rabbit, smiling slightly at his determined expression. "You have the wand work down, for the most part. Maybe you just need to focus harder."

The rabbit changed back to a slipper with a slight pop. It made her a bit sad to see it go. Did the animals feel anything when they changed? It had always bothered her. What if it hurt? Did the slipper remember being a rabbit and miss it? Being able to move and breath. She gave the footwear a pat.

"Poor rabbit," she said softly. Peter sighed and pulled the slipper back to the middle of the table.

"It's not a rabbit anymore, Andi," he said, looking put out. "That's why you have issues! You know the professor told us it doesn't hurt them, right?"

"I know, I know. But what if she's wrong? I bet that slipper just wants a nice carrot."

It was his turn to groan. "No wonder you can never do animal transfigurations," he stated, narrowing his eyes at her. "Spells won't work if you don't put feeling behind them."

"Maybe once I change it completely, I can just let it go outside."

"But part of the examinations if to change _back_ once you're done." She whined pitifully, resting her head completely on the surface and ignored her glasses digging into her ear. "Try it again."

"No."

"C'mon, Andi. Just one more time and we'll take a break. It's almost time for the Quidditch match any how." Ah, yes. The first match of the year. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. House tensions were at an all time high.

She huffed, cracking an eye to see his pale blue ones looking back. He was giving her the face of manipulation, making those baby blues water and his bottom lip tremble. Her weakness. Another groan escaped, but she nodded and sat up. "Fine! One more try."

Sleeves rolled up, glasses straightened, and wand at the ready, she glared at the slipper. _You are going to be a the cutest bunny that ever graced this common room!_ She drew in a breath, focused on whiskers and cottontails, and waved her wand. The slipper twitched once, twice, then slowly grew in size until an actual rabbit sat in front of her. She squealed in delight, shoving her wand into her ponytail and reaching out to pet it. It wasn't rabbit fur she felt, but the soft plush of terry cloth the house shoe was made from. The smile dropped from her face.

"Yes! You did it!" Peter exclaimed, reaching out to touch it too. He laughed once he realized the same thing as her. "Okay, well, maybe not perfect, but it's a lot better than your last attempt."

"I suppose so," she answered, poking the rabbit's tail as it hopped about a bit. It's feet even had rubbery soles.

The portrait slammed open behind them, startling both children and the poor rabbit. Andi managed to grab the thing when it made a dive off the table to hide.

"ANDI! Andi, you have to come see this!" Marlene ran up to them, panting and red in the face, but grinning madly.

"See what? What's wrong?" Andi asked, cuddling the rabbit to her chest.

"I can't tell you. You just have to see it. C'mon! Both of you!" The girl grabbed her free arm, pulling her from her chair and out into the portrait filled corridor. Peter chased behind, huffing as they stumbled down the flights of stairs.

"What's the hurry?" Andi complained, adjusting the bunny as they skidded around a corner and down their fifth set of stairs.

"We have to get there before a teacher does. They'll take him down."

"Him?!"

"Stuff it, woman!"

Peter giggled behind her and she glanced back. He looked just as excited as Marlene. There was that glint in his eye. She knew that look. He knew exactly what was going on. Just as she was about to ask him, she ran right into Marlene, who had stopped at the top of the marble staircase. She spit out a mouthful of hair and stepped around her, rubbing her nose with her free hand after she yanked it from Marlene's. The sight almost made her drop the rabbit.

Bernie Henderson was dangling from the largest chandelier by one leg, his head and arms swollen twice their normal size, and flailing about as nearly a dozen soft Beater bats swatted him. Each hit caused whatever they touched to grow, just a bit, and let out loud squeaks upon contact. There was a huge crowd beneath, people spilling from the adjacent corridors and the Great Hall, pointing and laughing. A single Prefect was trying to stop the bats, but that hadn't worked judging by the boy's swollen nose.

She slapped a hand over her mouth, both in horror and amusement. Oh, she knew exactly who had done this. Andi leaned over the banister, scanning the crowd and spotted the culprits. James and Sirius were tucked into a little alcove, just to the side of the grand staircase, laughing madly.

"Oh, this is just perfect," Marlene said, grinning up at engorged seventh year. "Serves 'em right for trying to mess with you, yeah? I wonder who did it though."

"Do you really have to ask?" Andi questioned with a knowing smile before pointing down. The other girl leaned over, snickering when the two boys below finally noticed them and salute before heading for the staircase.

"Ah, yes. The two knobheads. Silly question on my part. They finally got their revenge."

Andi hummed in agreement, turning to raise a brow at Peter. "You knew about this, didn't you."

The boy shrugged, not even bothering to hide his grin. "Perhaps. Or James could be worried about your marks in Transfiguration and told me to help you with it."

"You are complete shite at it, Andi." James casually topped the stairs and swaggered over, a sinful grin on his face. "Beautiful work, innit?" he asked, throwing at arm around her shoulders and turning her to face Henderson again.

She leaned into him, shaking her head slightly. "Yes, Jamie. It's wondrous. How'd you do the bats?" He nudged his glasses up his nose, looking down to answer, but stopped when he saw the terrycloth rabbit.

"Clear the way! Everyone MOVE! Professor coming through!" The small group tensed as Slughorn waddled his way through the crowd, stopping and gasping up at Henderson. "My dear boy, how did you manage this?" Said boy only managed a muffled moan, his lips the size of bananas.

"I think it's time to leave!" Peter squeaked, back pedaling a few steps.

"Agreed!" Sirius sang out, his grin outshining James' as he skipped after the short boy.

The group hurried away, making their way back up the many staircases, chattering about the prank.

"So, where's Remus?" James asked, looking around for said boy. "I thought for sure he'd be around to see some of his handy work."

Andi stiffened beside him. Drat! She'd hoped they wouldn't have noticed. "He, uh, had a really bad headache and went to the Hospital Wing," she answered quickly.

Peter frowned, glancing back at her. "Again? He sure gets those a lot."

She shrugged. "He's prone to them. I'm not sure what the disorder is. Probably some Muggle thing." The boys were all looking at her by that point, eyes narrowed. Not a good sign. "Oh, did you see what Peter helped me do?" she asked quickly, holding the rabbit out.

The distraction seemed to work as Sirius grabbed it up from her hands and cradled it on its back to poke at the rubbery feet. "Bloody 'ell, Andi. It's still mostly slipper."

"But it's obviously a rabbit!" she pointed out, jabbing him in the side with a finger. "Don't you know it's counterproductive to make fun of someone's improvement?"

"Doesn't matter if the result is still rubbish."

Her hand made contact with the back of his head, sending him stumbling. The rabbit grabbed the chance and leapt from his arms, making a dash up the stairs. Andi cursed, making a dive to catch it only to have it pop and revert back into a slipper. The footwear smacked her in the face as she thumped into a step. She could only manage a groan and rolled over, glaring at her friends that howled with laughter. Sirius reach down and plucked the slipper that stuck to her forehead with his wand, twirling it around the tip.

"BLACK!" Sirius jumped at the loud shout, allowing the slipper to slide off and spin away over the hand railing. The group looked up to find a very red Patrick standing at the top of the stairs beside the portrait, decked out in his Quidditch robes. "Wha de feck 'av yer been?! De bleedin match starts in two 'ours, yer dense git! Or did ye forget?"

The boy cursed under his breath. He obviously had. This seemed to anger Patrick even more. He stormed down the steps and boxed Sirius' ear, earning even more curses. "Fuck, Pat! Lay off! I was about to grab my gear and head down," he grumbled, rubbing his ear and glowering at the older boy.

"Yer better, yer wee shoite. Don't make me regret pickin' yer over our Beater bird!" Patrick seemed to finally notice Andi laying over the steps with a slipper imprint on her face and frowned harder. "You're both idiots, oi swear ter feckin Merlin," he muttered, starting down the stairs. "Yer better be dare in fifteen minutes or i'll make sure Krish gives yer enoof laps ter 'av yer crawlin' for a month."

Once Patrick was out of sight, James reached over and added his own smack to Sirius' head when he didn't move. "Ow! What the _fuck_ , mate!" he screeched, covering his head with his arms.

"You heard him!" James said, puffing up and trying look commanding. "Get your shite! If we lose this match to Slytherin because you're a knob, I'll making your life a living hell!"

Sirius glowered at James from under his arms in, which the other boy returned. Finally having enough, Andi pushed herself up, rubbing at the mark on her face.

"Enough bickering! Sirius, you better start running or you'll never make it in time. James, shut your yap." Sirius started to grumble, stopping when she shot him an icy glare, and took off up the stairs, sprinting for the Common Room. An arm slipped around hers and she glanced up to find Marlene smiling at her.

"Let's head up and get some layers, eh?" the blonde asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Andi could only laugh and nod.

* * *

"I wish you could have seen it, Remus. The look on her face when the Quaffle swerved right around her. The Slytherins wouldn't stop crying foul. Apparently they don't know what a curve ball is. I'm so glad that I showed Nanami that trick."

Remus leaned back, watching Andi wave her arms about as she described another play from the Quidditch game. The Hospital Wing had been painfully empty and silent, with everyone out on the pitch for the first game of the year. He might not like the sport, but it was frustrating to not be able to join and at least sit with his friends. Andi had brought that energy back with her. She had been so excited to see him after the match that she had ran straight here. Her face was still pink from the cold and her red mitten covered hands reached up to rub the fog from her lenses.

The pang of jealousy faded as she laid out a spread of instant photos. The figures didn't move, but it was easy to see the energy from the poses. The shots were rather good, usually timed just as the person was making a move. Remus picked up one of Andi and Marlene, their cheeks pressed together and grinning widely with Peter making a face just above them. Another of Sirius in mid swing, a Bludger a black blur from the bat. James with a huge yellow yarn mane, mouth open in a roar. Even Patrick in mid run, Andi perched atop his shoulders and holding out a long Gryffindor banner.

"I'm sorry you had to miss it." Remus looked down, a pair of sad light green eyes looking up at him.

He shrugged, reaching down to take her hand. "You know I don't like Quidditch very much. I probably would have just read the entire time anyhow."

She giggled and nodded. "True, but you still would have been there. Oh! Madame P said that you're free to leave whenever you want. We could still make the after party if you're up to it." He perked up at that. It was rare that she would let him out so soon.

The girl hopped up from the bed at his hopeful expression. "I'll take that as a yes," she chirped, grabbing up his clothes and throwing them at him. She slipped out of the partition, leaving it open just enough for her nose to poke through. "Hurry and get dressed. I asked Peter to save some butterbeer for us."

Remus laughed and climbed from his bed. He stretched out, testing to see if there was any pulling on his wounds. Only a slight ache in his muscles was left with his normal fatigue. He dressed quickly, making sure his sleeves were down completely to cover his arms. The fresh red scar on his wrist would definitely draw some attention if anyone saw it. Andi latched onto his arm as soon as he was done, almost dragging him from the wing and up the many stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The party was in full swing once they topped the last set of stairs. It was loud enough to be heard from outside the portrait. The sound of voices and music seemed to rattle the picture frames on the walls. As they stepped up to enter, the Fat Lady scowled down.

"Your lot will wake the dead with their raucous," she griped, holding her hands over her ears.

"Terribly sorry, but can you really blame them? First time we've beaten Slytherin in five years," Andi said, smiling sweetly. The portrait sniffed haughtily but the slight softening in her painted eyes gave her away.

"Right you are, my dear. Password?"

"Juniper pudding."

As soon as the frame swung open, Remus fought the urge to slap his hands over his own ears. The noise was almost deafening. He followed Andi into the main room, blinking at the sight before him. It was swimming with students. People covered every surface, plenty nursing drinks in dark corners and even more dancing to music. And not all were Gryffindors either. A number of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students were mixed in. All celebrating the defeat of the snakes.

"I've got to get something from my dorm," Andi yelled over the music. "I'll be right back!" He nodded in response, watching her run up the stairs.

A hand slapped down on his shoulder, making him jump and turn to find a flushed and grinning Sirius. "You made it!" the boy shouted, throwing an arm over his shoulders to lean in and held a drink out to him. "Join me in the partaking of some fizzy drink?" Before he could answer, the cup was thrust under his nose. Under the sweet scent of cola, he could pick out the firewhiskey.

"You're underage. You shouldn't be drinking this stuff," Remus shouted, taking the drink from his friend and dumping it into a nearby potted plant.

"Oi! Wha'd'ya do tha' for? I was drinkin' tha'!" Sirius whinged, leaning all his weight onto his shoulder he was slumped over. Remus shoved him off, snorting when he wobbled and fell half over the back of a sofa.

"You'll thank me later when McGonagall busts the party."

"Minnie's gonna join us?" Sirius asked, his grin growing my lopsided by the minute.

"Sure, mate. Whatever you want."

His friend pumped his fist. "Yeeeessss!" He paused, looking up from his hand to look at Remus with squinted eyes. "Waita minute. Where's Andi?"

"Dorm. Had to get something." The boy grunted in response, leaning even farther back over the sofa.

They sat in silence, well, as silent as it could be with the party, for a few moments before Sirius perked up again. Remus followed his gaze, spotting a rather pretty blonde Ravenclaw staring in their direction. She had to be at least a fourth year, judging by her...eh, endowments. The girl immediately blushed, coyly turning her head to the side, peeking at them from below hooded eyes. His friend straightened up, smoothing back his hair and flashed a grin, earning what he could only describe as a sultry look back. Remus rolled his eyes and turned away from the exchange.

This wasn't the first time Sirius had made eyes at girls. Even though he had just turned thirteen, Sirius managed to look much older. He already had the aristocratic face with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Playing as Beater had definitely filled him out as well, along with his recent growth spurt. Remus wasn't sure if he was jealous or not of his good looks and easy charm. A number of girls had even gone as far to ask him about Sirius, only to be surprised when they found out just exactly what year he was in. Well, not all of them were surprised. A good few looked even more interested.

Andi finally managed to push her way through the crowd back up to him, out of breath but grinning widely with a box in her hands. "Sorry," she managed and perked up when she saw Sirius. "Oh, Sirius, good! I have-" Sirius, completely oblivious to her, smoothly made his way over to the Ravenclaw and leaned in close to her to talk. The giggles were loud enough to hear over the music. Andi frowned, pulling the box to her chest. Remus watched her carefully, feeling a faint tug at his heart as she quickly forced a smile on her face again and turned towards him. "I guess I can give it to him later."

"What is that?" he asked, leaning in close to talk without yelling.

Her cheeks grew a bit pink and she shrugged. "Just a late birthday present. I wanted to give it to him on the day, but the delivery owl was delayed."

"But what is it," he asked, smiling when her own became more real.

"That's a secret, fluffy boy," she shot back, giggling when he pouted.

"C'mon, tell me. You know I can keep a sec-"

"Andi, me 'eart! I've been lookin' for yeh!" Remus fought down the urge to growl as half the Quidditch team surrounded them, Patrick in the lead. He dropped an arm around Andi's shoulders, flushed with alcohol and grinning widely.

"Pat!" she exclaimed, smiling widely up at the Beater. "You look like you're having fun."

"Mmm, ace time, me gran' lady. Yer nade a draink! Oi! Double butter me, Art!" Two bottle of butterbeer floated over from across the room with a salute from one of the other Chasers. Patrick grab them in one hand, cracked them open at the same time, and handed one to each of them. Remus took the bottle, rather impressed with the display. It was hard not to like the brass Irish man. He might be strong enough to snap a second year like him in half, but he was more at home being a big brother to everyone.

Andi and he raised their bottles in a cheer with everyone else, shouting and hollering the defeat of the snakes. The rest of the night went by in a rush of butterbeer, dancing, and comfortable conversation. Andi and Marlene had even gone up to their dorm and brought down her record player and towering stack of vinyls. James had been beside himself with excitement, going through each album and raving about how different the muggle music was.

When a particular song came on, Andi stored away her present and grabbed Remus' hand, dragging him out into the middle of the Common Room to dance. The warm feeling from the butterbeer made it easy to ignore how his fatigue made his steps clumsy and reveled in the excuse to lean close. Her hands were warm and slightly rough in his own as they swung around. It was even easier to pull her close when a slower song came on, teasing her for how red her face was until she hide it in his shoulder. The smell of her hair made his head swim.

After a few songs, they escaped to the edge of the room, panting and laughing. "I don't know about you, I'm beat," she said, fanning her face and patting the box she had left behind her records.

He nodded, glancing around the room to pick out their friends. Peter and James were doing card tricks for a group of first years by the fire. Andi's dorm mates were sitting in a circle, heads leaned in as they spun a bottle around and giggled. And Sirius, well… He had cozied up with the Ravenclaw from earlier. The two were in a corner, snogging like the world was about to end. Andi followed his gaze and stiffened. Her easy smile was gone, replaced by the neutral mask she'd worked so hard on. Remus took her hand and pulled her away.

"I guess he's going to be busy all night," she said once they moved from the loud music, a faint frown pulling at the corners of her mouth. She looked down at the box again and let her shoulders fall. "Can I just leave it on his bed?"

"Of course," he said quickly, ignoring the growing annoyance with Sirius. "C'mon, let's head up now. Then you can get to bed."

He led her up the stairs, pushing open the door to his dorm and let out a breath at the silence. The lack of noise was calming and he felt the tension and hostile emotions drop away. Andi seemed to feel it as well, sighing and glancing around. After spotting Sirius bed, she placed the box on his pillow. The frown from before was back.

"Andi?" Her head jerked up at his voice, looking at him as if she'd forgotten he was there. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, though her face said otherwise. Her lips were drawn into her mouth as she nibbled on them. He could almost hear the thoughts bouncing around. "Have you-" she stopped mid question, blinking and turning a bit pink. "I...Well, have you ever kissed anyone, Remus?"

Every thought that had been in his own head fled. Had he...oh. His own mouth worked, trying to form words, but nothing came out. Andi stepped up closer to him, the thoughtful expression now more curiosity and...determination? He swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the scant inches between them, how she smelled like butterscotch, or how his own face felt like it might burst into flames. After a moment, he finally managed to shake his head.

"Do you want to kiss anyone?" Next to leave was the air from his lungs. Did he? There were plenty of pretty girls. It was impossible not to think about what it would feel like to actual kiss one. But as much as he tried to deny it, he always came back to one. He wanted to say, 'You!', but no words came to him. He could only nod.

Her features melted into a warm but shy smile. Another step closer. "Anyone in particular?" He shook his head again, feeling every bit of moisture disappear from his mouth. "Good. I don't want to do this when you might like-eh, _fancy_ someone."

His brows dropped in confusion, but before he could give it another thought, she placed her hands on his chest, leaned up, and pressed her lips to his. The touch sent a jolt through him. His heart jumped into action, speeding up enough that he could hear it in his ears. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Her lips moved over his, so very soft, warm, and just a bit sticky. Vanilla filled his senses. It was overwhelming when her lips parted. She smelt and tasted of it, mixed with the faint hints of butterbeer.

The slightest touch of her tongue almost had his eyes rolling back into his head. He could feel the wolf pushing at his instincts, urging and howling. For once, he didn't push it away. With a muffled groan, he pulled her closer and tangled his tongue with hers. Andi slid her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck in response, a breathy little noise escaping her. Her glasses dug into his cheek, there was too much saliva, and at times they clashed teeth. But it was more than he could have ever imagined.

After a few moments, they parted, both panting and wiping their mouths. The silence hung between them, just a bit awkward. Until Andi reached up and wiped off a line of drool from the corner of his mouth with a finger, giggling.

"Sorry that was so messy," she said, but stopped, scrunching her mouth up. She touched her lips, frowning slightly. They were swollen and red. His chest swelled with pride and he grinned at her, getting a flush in return. Without thinking, he ran his thumb along her bottom lip. It felt oddly right.

"It's fine, Andi. That was...brilliant," he said softly, grin widening when she flushed harder.

"You think so? I've never _snogged_ anyone before. Though you were awfully good for someone who hasn't even kissed anyone before."

Remus shrugged, saying, "I just followed you. I'm sure practice would make it better." He laughed when she shoved him away, her smile returning.

"Yeah, yeah." Andi stopped to stand in the middle of the room, trying to straighten her clothes. Remus leaned back against the nearest bed, watching her. It was a vain attempt. Her hair was still wild from the dancing earlier and clothes wrinkled from his grip. And there was no way the redness on her mouth was going away anytime soon. Her eyes lifted and found his, that mischievous glint making them sparkle. "I better get back to the dorm. I'm sure they're kicking all us underclassman out for the hard stuff soon."

He nodded, feeling a bit sad that she had to leave. "Good night, Andi." Giving up on her clothes, Andi stepped up and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind her, he went to his bed and flopped onto his back, arms spread out. His eyes closed, trying to imagine the kiss again. Unfortunately the door slammed open again followed by the sounds of Peter and James dragging a very drunk Sirius in. There was much cursing, several thumps, and finally the sound of curtains being closed.

"What's with the goofy grin, mate?" James asked nearby and Remus cracked an eye to look at him. Peter peeked around him, looking him over before he grinned.

"I know that look," the small boy sang, moving over to his own bed and rustling around in his trunk.

James looked between the two of them, frowning. "I'm missing something here," he said lowly, giving Remus a pout. The curtains around Sirius' bed flew open and he leaned out, eyes half closed. One glance was enough and he threw himself back again, hooting out in glee.

"Remus snogged a bird!"

"What?!" James screeched, causing everyone in the room to cringe. Remus rolled his eyes and wriggled back to lay fully in bed. The bespectacled boy dove beside him, kneeling on the floor and glaring at him. "Who?" he demanded. Remus just pulled his curtains closed in his face. "Remus, divvy up the good stuff!" he whinged, rattling the fabric.

Ignoring the noise, Remus kicked of his shoes and settled back, more satisfied than he'd ever been in his life.

* * *

AN: **Yeah. So this chapter took a while but it is also almost 5,000 words longer than the last one! A bit too long, actually. I didn't want to cut it in half and leave you with two short chapters. So BEHOLD! Also, I did make a change on what type of wand Remus has. I did a bit of research and decided on a different type of wood. Now, before anyone says anything, I don't consider 12 or 13 to be too young for kissing. My first one was at that age and most people in my school were as well. Sure, it was terribly sloppy and didn't do much other than confuse, but eh. Let those fresh little teens drool on each other. (And this thing is rated M for a reason. So it will ramp up in the next few chapters.)**

 **At this point, I think I've given up on getting reviews. Sure, it can be a bit discouraging, but this story is really stuck on me. I've planned out too much to stop now! It'll just be a bit harder to get the words out at times. So, follow away. Every added name really gives me that boost to get everything out. I really do hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Hi Dad,_

 _I haven't gotten a letter from since the start of the school year. It's been five months. I hope you're doing okay. I miss you. Felix won't say it, but he misses you too. I hope work is going alright. My friend Lily read about you getting a big job in London with a film studio. I'm not sure why you didn't tell me, but I'm happy you'll be able to stay nearby now. Does that mean I'll be able to see you this upcoming break? If so, I was hoping to show you Diagon Alley. It's the place everyone goes to get all their school supplies. But it has a lot more than that. The ice cream shop has some flavors that you wouldn't even think existed and they taste amazing! I know you don't like wizard stuff very much, but I think you would at least enjoy that._

 _I'm doing really well with my classes. Professor Flitwick still tells me I'm the most promising Charms student he's had in over a decade. I think he wishes I was in Ravenclaw at times. Everything about the subject comes really easy to me. I've been practicing a lot on things outside of class. For my friend's birthday, I charmed a watch to play an Eagles song whenever you pressed a button on it. He seems to enjoy it too much. Just last week, Professor McGonagall gave him detention for playing it and dancing in class. She was going to confiscate it, but was so impressed with the work on it, she gave it back._

 _My birthday is soon. I'm not saying that because I want a present or anything. Just a letter back from you. Maybe a few photos? I put a few in this this letter for you. The castle is a lot bigger than it seems. And the one with everyone are some of my friends! From left to right you have James, Sirius, me (of course), Remus, and Peter. I've told you about Remus already, but the others are great too. Peter has been helping me with my Transfiguration. I'm still not very good at it, but he coached me through most homework. James is silly and a complete Quidditch maniac. He's the one that dragged us through practice so much over the summer. Though his comments were a big help when I picked out my broom. And Sirius is, well, odd. He's riot, but he teases me a lot. Sometimes I can't tell if he's being serious or not. (And don't use the word serious around him. He always turns it into a joke about his name.)_

 _Right, well, I have to go to bed now. Lily is giving me that look. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love, Andi_

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

Andi groaned as the curtains around her bed were pulled open, allowing the candlelight into her once dark space. Multiple excited voices chatted around her, ruining any attempt to catch her fleeing dream. It had been so nice. Something about flying puppies instead of Quaffles.

"Andi! Get up!" Someone pulled the covers off her, allowing the cold February air to immediately chill her. She groaned again, curling up into a ball. A body climbed up beside her and leaned close, whispering, "Don't you want your presents?"

She blindly reached out and pushed the face away, earning a squawk as they flipped off the bed. "Sleep is best…" she mumbled, throwing an arm over her eyes.

Okay, so, it was her own fault she was so tired. She had been the one to make the bet with Sirius that she could pull of a prank on her own. Also her fault that she ended up working on it until four in the morning. It would all be worth it during breakfast though. The image of a surprised Sirius handing over his best shooter Gobstone was the only reward required.

The girls all lowered their voices, whispering between themselves. She was tempted to peek and see what they were up to, but the effort was too much. It was much too early in the morning. The whispering stopped, leaving the dorm silent. Frowning, she lifted her arm just in time to see four bodies launching from all sides of the room, laughter filling the air. She managed a scream before they all hit. The entire bed frame rattled, pillows and sheets flying everywhere. She was engulfed in arms and legs, squished between her giggling dorm mates.

"Okay, okay, enough! I'm getting up!" she wailed through a mouthful of what she thought to be Lily's hair. Everyone pulled back except for Marlene, who remained clinging to her arm, still giggling like a loon. Andi tugged at her arm, huffing when her friend stay attached. "I can't get up if you're on me, Marly."

"Lift me!" she cried out dramatically as she threw her head back. A pillow landed right on her face, causing her to immediately let go with a squeal. Lily dusted her hands off and picked the pillow up to carefully tuck it back onto the bed. Andi couldn't help but break out into laughter. Gentle, studious, and careful Lily was getting into pillow fights. That alone was enough to make her birthday.

"Thank you, Lily," she said, sitting up and shoving her glasses onto her face. "You have quite the arm. I think a Beater bat would do well in your hands."

The redhead snorted and straightened her uniform. "Only if it's to hit your stupid friend Potter in the face."

Andi hummed in agreement, hopping down and glancing around. Alice was sprawled out on her back, the duvet piled in a small mountain atop her with only her hands and feet poking out. And Mary was helping Marlene untangle from the sheets she'd rolled up in. It was times like this that she felt lucky to have moved to England. She wouldn't have made all these friends in the States. She wouldn't have been happy at all…

She shook the thought from her head before it grew and grinned when she spotted the pile of gifts at the end of her bed. There were quite a few more than she was expecting. As soon as the others saw her settling down, they all rushed over, trying to push their box into her hands first. Alice won that fight, sitting on Marlene to keep her away.

"Mine first!" she said, yelping when the other girl tried to tickle her feet.

Every time she saw any gift from someone in the magical world, something on it moved. Even wrapping paper. This one was printed with purple swirls that moved about in set patterns. Inside the mesmerizing box was a vibrant yellow cap. Or to be more exact, a finely knitted slouch beret. Andi lifted it up and immediately rubbed it on her cheek. It was the softest thing she had felt in her entire life.

"Angora yarn," Alice said, finally separated from her wrestling match. "It's made from a bunny!"

"It's beautiful. Thank you!"

Marlene shoved her present in next, thankfully without moving paper. Inside were a number of tiny records, maybe the size of a tea cup. She carefully picked them up, squinting to try and read the even smaller print on the sleeves. This sent the gift giver into a fit of giggles again. She snatched the one from Andi's hand and gave it a tap, enlarging it to the size of a normal record.

"Magical, Andi. You can shrink them for easier transport. Now!" She carefully arranged the records in a semicircle. "You know tons about muggle music. Which is great. But I am going to show you some wizard music." She paused, wrinkling her nose up at one particular album where a dark woman draped in brilliant blue robes twirled on it. "Not all of this is good, mind you. My favorite is The Hobgoblins. The best in years, if you ask me!" Mary snorted, earning an elbow from Marlene.

"Here we have Rowan Hearts. An all witch band. The lead singer, Ulsa Newnoun writes all their songs. They can be a bit sad. Blue Silver is a goblin 'jazz' group. And last, and most certainly least, Celestina Warbeck. Give it one listen then throw it away."

"Goblin's like music?" Andi asked, picking up the album. It was completely black with a single saxophone encrusted with precious gems in the very middle.

"It's debatable if you can consider it music," Mary added.

"Is that a jab at jazz or goblins?"

The girl laughed, tossing her gift onto Andi's lap. "I don't know jazz, so take your pick."

Mary's gift was a small makeup kit. Andi fought the urge to wrinkle her nose at it. Something must have shown on her face, because the girl laughed again and leaned over to point out each thing. "Yes, yes. Ew, girly things. But don't worry. You aren't the kind of person that would look good with too much on. So just a few things to make your eyes pop, yeah? A bit of liner, swipe of mascara, and look!" She opened up a pallet of eyes shadows showing a spread of greens and blues in many shades. "These are perfect for bringing out the color of your eyes. Trust me."

"I don't really know how to use this stuff," Andi said, touching a dark green and rubbing the dust between her fingers.

"Don't worry a bit. I'll show you everything I know."

As soon as the makeup was stowed away, Lily set a small stack of books tied with a ribbon before her. Andi lifted an eyebrow but the girl just smiled and remained silent. The top book was about the Ministry of Magic, or more specifically, the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts and all the known punishments if you were caught making charmed or magic infused Muggle objects. Her brow was raised even more and Lily's smile grew. The remaining books was quite possibly the best gift she could get. 101 Charms and Runes for Everyday Upgrades and The Process: Zonko's Gifts.

"I know how much you love to experiment with charming things from home," the redhead said, trying to force a stern expression. "So I thought you ought to know just what will happen if you get caught. And then of course, some books on how they do it for actual sold products. So you can make your self filling teacups and shouting sweets _safely_."

"It's perfect! Oh, thank you, Lily!" Andi flipped open the charms and runes book, skimming the table of contents. Oh my, they go over how to properly inscribe runes to the bottom of your wardrobe so it will make sure all your clothes smelled a certain scent. The book was yanked from her hands. "Hey!"

Marlene tossed it up on her bed and tutted. "You still have more things to open!" A pile of envelopes were dropped on her lap. The girls all grabbed a few up, helping her open them.

"This one is from Lady Longbottom," Alice said, waving the letter. "And she gave you some money. Ooooh!"

"You know Newt Scamander?" Lily gasped, over the one in her hands.

Andi nodded, reading over a flowery scented note from Mrs Lupin. "Yes. He's a friend of my grandmother. He was over for most of Christmas hols doing research on something." She placed the letter in the opened pile and picked up another envelope. This one was different from the others. The paper was heavy and thick, obviously expensive, with the wax a mix of dark green, silver, and black. The sigil pressed into it sent her stomach churning. The Black family crest.

She broke the seal and pulled the equally opulent paper with dazzling ink drawn in the most formal handwriting she'd seen. It was from Mrs Black, of course. Happy birthday wishes, on your way to being a woman, yada yada. She froze at the last line, frowning. Regulus had a gift for her? Why would she be pushing for Reg to give her something? If all the rumors were still the same, it should have been Sirius she was pushing for.

A loud knock on their door pulled her from her thoughts. Lily opened it, finding a harried looking Dorcas standing there with her arms crossed. She leaned in and pointed at Andi. "You better hurry up and get ready. Those barmy friends of yours have been shouting for ten minutes in the Common room for you to come down." She huffed out a breath, putting on her normal wide smile. "Happy birthday, by the way." A quick salute and she was off, running up the stairs to her dorm.

"The knobheads are up at this time? Breakfast doesn't start for another hour," Marlene said with a snort, gathering up all the paper and dumping it into the nearest garbage ca- _bin_.

"I'm sure Remus was responsible enough to get them out of bed for Andi's birthday," Lily replied, closing the door. "Though you really should get dressed. Who knows what they'll do if you don't go down soon."

Mary leapt to her feet, grabbing up the makeup bag. "I better do your makeup then!"

"Oh, no, I don't think that's a good idea, Mar-" The girl cut her off, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, she was dressed and primped. She stood in front of the mirror, tilting her head from side to side. Okay, so it didn't look that bad. No, it looked great. Mary had already gone with Lily to breakfast early, smug as could be. The others were still locked up in the bathroom. Andi adjusted her glasses one last time, picked up her back, and hurried down the stairs. The Common Room was buzzing with more people than normal. Not that it was very surprising, it being Valentine's Day and all. There was enough pink, white, and red streamers that the enchanted cherubs had trouble getting through them. She didn't even get down the last step before James up in her face.

"Andi! Thank Merlin, you're finally up!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the fireplace where the other boys sat.

"And why, exactly, are you all up? Dorcas told me you've been causing problems down here," she asked as he pushed her down on a sofa between Peter and Remus.

"James thought it would be a good idea to just yell up the stairwell," Peter answered, snickering at the pout James sent at him.

"Ssssh!" he hissed. With dramatic bow and waving of his arm, James pulled a large case from behind his back. "For the birthday girl!"

She took it with a slight smile, turning the massive case around and gaping at the logo pressed into the leather. "A Onorton broom servicing kit?" she gasped, looking up at James with wide eyes. "There are expensive! I can't take this!" She tried to shove it back into his arms but he only shook his head.

"Oh no. You take it! My dad bought it when he found out you made reserve. He's a big fan of - ugh- the Holy Head Harpies. Seems to think if you keep it up, you'll join right out of school and win them the cup." A peal of laughter escaped her as his face screwed up.

"You're dad is amazing. At least he's not a fair weather fan." She opened it up, grinning at the amount of products inside. Several types of wood wax and varnish, a plethora of polishing clothes, a number of tools for trimming twigs, straightening out stirrups, and a thick book on how to properly upkeep your broom. "It's wonderful, Jamie. Thanks."

He grinned again and flopped down beside Sirius, elbowing him in the side when he didn't move. Sirius leaned up with a drawn out sigh and tossed a box across at her. She caught it with a roll of her eyes. The lazy jerk wouldn't even get up much less talk to her. She popped the lid off and frowned at the small set of goggles sitting in a bed of paper.

"They're for Quidditch," he said at her confused look. "You can charm them to match the prescription on your glasses. They're good for keeping the wind out of your eyes." Her eyes widened before lifting the googles up.

"That's surprisingly thoughtful, Sirius," she said, laughing when he scowled at her. "Thank you. I'll put them to good use."

As soon as she set the gift aside, another was on her lap. "Here, here, open mine!" Peter chirped, practically shaking in excitement. Andi screamed when she pulled the paper back to reveal a pile of Kitkats.

"How did you get these, Peter?" she exclaimed, grabbing one up and ripping the wrapper off. She snapped an bar off, took a bite, and groaned in pleasure.

"My aunt spends a lot of time in muggle towns since she works in the Muggle Liaison Office. She gave me a ton of muggle candy for Christmas and I remembered how much you liked these so I saved them!"

"You are officially the best friend in the entire world," she mumbled around her mouthful, pressing a chocolate kiss to his cheek. The other boys all made indignant little noises, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Her only reply was to stuff another piece into her mouth, close her eyes, and tuned them out.

An elbow poked her side and she cracked an eye. Remus was leaning forward, a single brow lifted as he always seemed to do. "Don't you want my present?" he asked, eyes drifting down to her mouth that she knew still had chocolate on it. She quickly wiped her mouth and smiled shyly.

"Is it the recipe for your mum's egg salad?"

The immediate revulsion was satisfying. "Eugh, no! How in the hell do you even like that rubbish?"

Andi just giggled, closing her eye again and finishing off the last piece. "You just have poor taste, fluffy boy." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She could feel Remus stiffen beside her as he sucked in a quick breath. She wasn't supposed to call him that around others. But damnit, it had just slipped out. Thankfully James and Peter didn't seem to notice, but laughing at her joke.

Unfortunately, Sirius had picked up on it. He had actually sat up, his eyes suspicious. "Why do you call him that?" he asked quietly.

Andi glanced between he and Remus and swallowed. The other two were still oblivious. What to say, what to say? "Eh, do you not see his head?" She reached up and mussed Remus' hair, earning a grumble. "And you know how he looks in the morning. Sometimes he's worse than James!"

He didn't seem to believe her, but Remus took all attention by pulling his gift out and dropping it onto her lap. "Enough taking the mickey out on me," he said nervously, "Time for the last one."

Sirius relaxed a bit, focusing back on presents once James and Peter stopped giggling, much to her relief. Whatever Remus had given her was tiny, judging by the size of the box. She opened it to find a silver necklace. She lifted it out, eyes wide as she realized the chain was made of interlacing vines. There was a small pendant on it, silver like the chain but ribbed and patterned to resemble wood with light colored peridot shaped like a leaf nestled in the middle. "Oh, Remus…" she breathed, running the tip of her finger over the gem. It was warm to the touch much to her surprise. "It's beautiful."

He let out a sigh of relief at her words, his color returning with a bright smile. "You like it then?"

"Of course I do! Thank you!" She leaned over and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug. It was a bit awkward with the angle, but he squeezed her back tightly, face in her shoulder. The feel of his breath on her neck sent a shiver up through her. They pulled apart and she immediately felt the loss of his warmth. The necklace was clipped on and ended up just long enough to rest near her heart. The faint heat it gave off seemed to pulse once it was in place.

James groaned from his spot, lean lolled back and hands clutched over his stomach. "Are you two done?" he whin- _whinged_ , pouting up at the ceiling. "If I don't get some pudding in me, I'll wilt away."

"For breakfast?" she asked, gathering up her gifts, shrinking them down, and stashing them in her bag.

"Not all pudding is sweets, Andi," he retorted, as the group headed out the portrait.

"I _know_ that, you dork. I might be American, but I've been here long enough to know the difference. I also know that you aren't talking about Yorkshire pudding. You can't have cake for breakfast."

He let out a high pitched whine, bowing backwards as they walked. She reached out and gave his stomach a hard pat, causing him to grunt and bend back in the opposite direction. Remus and Peter snickered. Andi glanced over to find Sirius still very quiet with his face drawn into a pensive expression. It was odd to see it on his face. Normally he was all laughs and his new found skill, charming smiles. A feeling of dread settled into her stomach as he glanced up and caught her watching. His eyes flickered from her, to Remus, and back to her, brows dropping.

"So, Andi." Andi jerked her head back and forced the thoughts away, find James looking expectantly at her. "What is your wonderful idea you decided to pull off without us?"

She grinned widely, clasping her arms behind her and looking coyly up. "You'll just have to wait and see, Jamie."

"C'mon! At least give us a hint! Pleeeease!"

"Nope. I want to make sure _Mr Black_ gets the full effect." Said boy snorted, still looking sullen. "Scared, Sirius?"

"Never. I hope your hands are ready to write those essays."

"And you better have your Gobstones on you."

Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, a rather large cherub came soaring out, narrowly missing their heads. It was singing a love song. Ick. The hall itself was no better than the Common Room. There were hearts, bubbles, streamers, and glitter on absolutely everything. The cherubs were flitting between the people already sitting, playing tiny harps and squeaking out songs or poems. Andi wrinkled her nose as another swooped past, leaving behind the overly strong smell of roses. Merlin, why did her birthday have to be on the same day as the worst holiday?

They all settled down at the Gryffindor table, just in time as the food popped into existence on the golden platters. Thankfully it wasn't actually nothing but pudding. The muffins were all pink though.

Andi glanced at her watch as she ate her cornflakes. It should be time now. Another look at the high windows of the hall showed no movement. Where was the damn mail?

"Is something late?" She nearly jumped out of her skin when warm air hit her ear. Remus' lips were so very close, whispering to make sure the others didn't hear. She could only nod, feeling her cheeks warm.

It had been a few months since their kiss up in the boys dorm, but boy, it wasn't something she forgotten. It hadn't been her first, but it had been the first one she really felt anything from. All the romance novels and telly series had woman saying they saw fireworks behind their eyes when they kissed _the one_. While she hadn't necessarily saw fireworks, the touch of his lips had made her toes curl and her pulse quicken to a gallop. And she could only assume Remus had enjoyed it just as much.

They had always been more physical with their friendship. Hugs, holding hands, chaste kiss on the cheek, were all common things. But things had shifted a bit. He would always make sure to sit beside her, holding her hand and running his thumb over her back of it, or just resting his head on her shoulder. There were plenty of times where she would catch him staring at her, eyes intense with more gold than green. At first it had been a bit confusing, but once she realized just _why_ exactly he was staring, it would make her insides squirm and grow hot. She didn't think he fancied her, but he obviously was very much attracted to her.

She had spent most of the night thinking about her own reaction to it while setting up everything for today. Did she fancy Remus? He was her closest friend. They shared their pains that came with their secrets. Support, care, and love. He was good looking or fit, as Marlene liked to point out. But so were all her friends. The boys and the girls, now that she thought about it. What she did know is that she didn't want to mess with the entire boyfriend thing. She had seen enough in the Great Hall and Common Room to realize that dating tended to ruin things. Couples arguing, having screaming matches, plenty of cheating, and enough hexes to blot out the sun. She didn't want that.

So dating was a no go. But… Kissing had been very nice. Perhaps she could just approach it like the famous in America did. Most didn't date or marry. She had seen plenty from the wild parties her father had thrown, though only after locking her and Felix up in their rooms for the night. Not that it worked. She had easily figured out how to pick the chintzy lock and the things she'd seen… She could only say she knew much, _much_ more about sex than almost anyone in the entire castle. The many beautiful people had shared. Shared their bodies, their minds, their souls even. And not with just another person, but with many. Race and gender didn't matter. They just connected and loved. It had been entrancing and on one rare occasion, informative.

Just a few months before she had been shipped off to England, she had done her usual, sneaking out. Most of the time she didn't even actually sneak. Everyone was always so involved that they never noticed her. But for the first time, a woman had. She had been beautiful with long dark hair and eyes, and even darker skin. She'd caught Andi as she'd walked down the hall past an open bedroom and called her in. Her name was Indusa. Andi had only been awed when she stepped in, finding her lounging naked on a bed, smoking a cigarette, and surrounded by at least three other naked and slumbering forms. Not even the least bit phased that an eleven year old girl had heard and probably seen an orgy. She just patted the empty spot beside her and they discussed it. And by it, she meant everything. It had been enlightening.

"Andi." Andi jumped, Remus still close, lips centimeters from her ear, almost singing her name. "You awake?"

"Y-yes!" she squeaked, clearing her throat and spooning more cornflakes into her mouth. A quick peek out of the corner of her eyes showed him lifting his right brow again, eyes more gold than green again. She wasn't the only one thinking about that it seemed. "Okay, so I'm a bit tired."

Without saying a word, he fixed a mug of tea and set it before her. This was an ongoing issue. Outside of sipping it for her grandmother's 'training', she had yet to have an actual good cuppa. This seemed to irk the boy since it was very much the staple drink in this country. Remus was dead set on her drinking it. She peered into it, finding the dark liquid swirling with just a bit of leaves. At her hesitant look, he sighed and went back to his meal. Some sort of breakfast pudding. She would never understand Brits and their broad usage of the word.

She picked up the mug, sniffing at it. The scent was strong but nice and the steam warmed her up almost as much as the mug did her hands. Remus perked up, dropping his fork and staring at her intently. At his look, she rolled her eyes and took a sip. It was rather good. Slightly bitter, but the earthy flavor wasn't overwhelmed by it. And when the scent mixed with the taste, it was so relaxing, but invigorating at the same time. She let out a relaxed sigh, grinned, and took another sip. Yes, she was definitely going to have this again.

The chorus of hoots and screeches announced the arrival of mail. There were hundreds of owls, at least five times more than normal, due to Valentine's Day. Everyone and anyone had something to send to their crushes. Andi put her tea down, grabbed Remus' arm, and stood, pulling him with her.

"Wha- Andi, what are you doing?" he asked, staggering but following.

"Just come on," she hissed, hurrying as fast as she could to the entrance. It was just in time.

As the owls circled to find their delivery targets, a shit storm started. A literal one. First there was a scream from the Hufflepuff table as an owl let loose. Then another from the Gryffindor table. Soon, then entire hall was filled with screams, people jumping up from their seats and shoving past her to escape the hail of owl droppings. They weren't normal droppings either. Each plop was a shade of red or pink and filled with tiny sparkly hearts. In the spirit of the holiday of love, of course. The only thing to make it better was when the owls were determined to make their deliveries and _followed_ some of the students, trailing droppings out into the entrance. The escaping crowd turned into a stampede as more people shrieked and tried to outrun the owls.

She didn't realize it was possible to laugh that hard. Andi gasped and howled, laughing so hard that no sound even came out. Remus didn't join immediately, gaping at the chaos, before he as well broke into laughter. She collapsed against the wall and slid down, hiccuping and wiping the tears streaming from her eyes. Oh yes, it turned out even better than she'd hoped!

After a few moments, the room was almost completely clear, but for her small group of disgruntled poo covered friends. Sirius stomped up to her, glaring down with every bit of rage he had in his body.

"How?!" he hollered, holding his arms out. His hair and shoulders were covered in hot pink and sparkling owl droppings.

She held up a hand, trying to draw in deep breaths and calm down. "It-it was simple really. Pff!" She stopped to snort before continuing. "I l-laced all the owl treats in the owlery with laxative potion." Another pause to gasp in air. "And lots of strawberries."

All he managed in reply was raging sputters. The two dropping free friends burst into laughter again. Best birthday present, hands down. Oh, she hadn't seen him this mad ever. Served him right for pushing her buttons and claiming she was only riding their pranking coat tails.

"PROTH!" The even more enraged voice of Professor McGonagall cracked across the Great Hall. Ah shit.

Andi froze, all laughter gone. Mistake one had been made. She'd stayed at the scene of the crime. Sirius' rage faded as he saw the horror dawn on her face. It was his turn to laugh. "Smooth, Andi," he said before dropping the Gobstone on her lap and strolling out of the hall, James and Peter following with bemused expressions. She glared at the bright yellow stone, listening to the clip of her head of house's shoes on the stone. Stupid stupid stupid!

"Did you do this?" the woman demanded, looking between Remus and herself. Andi slowly looked up, cringing at the light pink splatters all over McGonagall's dark green robes.

"Eh...it's my birthday. Why would I do something like this and ruin it?" she said laming. The professor's lips pulled so tight they disappeared and her face grew a brilliant shade of red. Hm, another first. "I don't think that color goes well with your robes, ma'am."

"DETENTION! A month's worth, young lady! Be at my office by seven tonight, or Merlin help me! Now get to class!" McGonagall stopped, panting, before she turned on her heel and stormed back to the teacher's table.

Andi and Remus grabbed their things and ran out. As soon as they managed to find a spot free of poo covered students, he pulled her into an alcove.

"You are mad," he managed, trying to catch his breath. She wasn't sure if it was from the running or still from the laughing.

"You keep forgetting all of that phrase, dear," she added, leaning against the wall and grinning. "Genius. Mad _genius_."

He just shook his head, grinning back. Their eyes locked and again, his became so very intense, flashing gold. The hot squirmy feeling returned and she swallowed as he stepped close. How had she not realized how tall he'd gotten? Was it possible to grow that much in just a few months? Her head was forced to lean back to keep eye contact. She unconsciously wetted her lips and his eyes darted to her mouth and back again. The feeling moved down and she squeezed her legs together.

His head hesitantly lowered, lips hovering just above hers. Andi held her breath, waiting. Something flashed in those hooded eyes of his and he grinned. A hot flush washed over her and she could only swallow dryly. Oh my. This sudden confidence was...nice. As if reading her mind, he closed the scant space and sealed his lips to hers. It was a bit surprising considering how gentle and cautious he had been last time.

This kiss was much better. The pressure of his lips was harder, more sure. She opened her own, her tongue meeting his. The action drew a rumble from him and he pressed close, hands tangling in her hair. Her scalp tingled wherever his fingers touched. Her own hands jumped up, gripping his shirt for balance.

A loud clang of the bell broke the trance and they both jumped, parting just a bit. Andi stared up at him dizzily. His eyes were still that piercing gold. "Class," she said softly. The words seemed to sink in. A few blinks and the gold receded, leaving behind the normal deep green.

"Er, right. Class," he mumbled, stepping back and clearing his throat. She couldn't help but smile as he shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. When he finally looked up, he flushed and gave her a shy smile in return.

"What are you blushing for?" she asked, smoothing his hair back down and straightening his tie. "You're the one initiated that kiss, mister."

"Wasn't planning to," he mumbled, looking everywhere but at her.

Andi pursed her lips, glancing over him. It was close to the next full moon. He had the usual pallor, dark circles starting to appear around his eyes. But for some odd reason, he seemed more calm and even tempered. None of the anxious fidgeting or inability to focus. And it had nothing to do with what he ate for breakfast as that had been cut short. She ran over everything she had read on werewolves in her head when it clicked. Oh, yes. She knew exactly why he was so perky.

"Listen, Andi, I'm sorry!" Remus' voice pulled her from her musing. Those dark eyes were clouded with guilt. "I-I don't know why I did that. It won't ever happen a-"

She stopped his words with a finger on his lips. "Hush. Don't worry about it. It was a nice addition to your present." She fought down a giddy smile as his flushed darkened. "Though we really should talk about this. Meet me in the library before dinner. Back near the light sensitive herbology and creatures books."

He tilted his head in confusion and took her hand, pulling it away from his mouth. "Wh-"

The bell went off again and she cursed. That was the start of class bell! "Later! Class now!" she squeaked, grabbing his hand and taking off towards the dungeons for Potions.

* * *

Was it possible to pass out from nerves? Remus stood in the darkest corner of the library, looking around at the shelves and trying desperately to wipe his sweaty palms on his trousers. He'd shown up, just as Andi had asked. The requested spot wasn't helping any. The books surrounding the nook either faintly glowed like deep sea creatures or rustled in place at the slightest sound. What did she want to talk about that they had to hide here?

"Oh, good, you're already here." He started at her voice, huffing out a breath when she popped up from around a corner. Though she froze as soon as she stepped into the spell induced pitch black bubble. "Oh...I didn't realize just how dark it was…" she said in a tiny voice. "L-Let's go somewhere else." The tone of her voice instantly set him on edge. She sounded terrified. He could feel the wolf growing restless in reply, but he shoved it down. It was just a pack response.

"How about the periodical archives?"

"Yes, that's perfect!" She was out of the bubble before he could even blink.

They went up the nearest set of stairs, circling around and ducking into the least used area of the library. It was empty, as expected, and somehow _dusty_. That was very surprising considering how protective Pince was of her books. Perhaps she just didn't care about newspapers and magazines.

Andi looped her arm around his, leading him back to the farthest corner and pressed up close. Her hands grabbed his jaw and pulled his face close to hers, inspecting him. She smelled like ice cream today. The feel of her fingers on his skin and just how close she was sent the wolf into a fit again. He pinched his eyes closed and clenched his jaw as he focused on pushing the urges away. Merlin, how was he supposed to be around her if even just smelling her made him lose control.

"How have you been feeling today?" He opened his eyes at her question, swallowing thickly when those almost crystalline green eyes stared up at him. Her glasses framed them and seemed to draw all focus there. She sighed and snapped her fingers in front of his nose, bringing his focus back. "Let me rephrase that. How has your focus been today _without_ me being nearby?"

His frowned at the question and pulled back slightly. How had he felt? Well, classes had gone by surprising smooth. It had been much easier to concentrate than normal, considering the moon was just three days away. "Better, now that I think about it. Why?" he said, narrowing his eyes at her. What was she getting at?

She hummed thoughtfully before reaching down and pulling a book from her bag. "I noticed that you were a lot less restless this morning. And it made me realize something." The book was opened to the marker and the title made his face grow hot. _Pre-Moon Mating Habits_.

"Andi-"

"No!" she snapped, cutting him off. "Just listen to me. Did you want to kiss me this morning? And answer honestly." He managed a nod, cursing the tight vice on his chest. A soft smile spread over her lips, easing the nerves just a tiny bit. "The wolf's been much more active. It's because of me, isn't it." His stomach twisted and he felt sick. How had she known?

"Yes," he answered quietly, looking away and at the ground.

The book was shoved into his view, her finger pointing to a certain paragraph. "I know why," she pushed, jabbing at the words. "It's because of your hormones." He took it from her and scanned the page. "I'm surprised it hasn't been an issue before now. Everything is affected by them. So I'm guessing as you get older, it will become more...unstable." The pause in her speech drew his eyes back up. She looked worried. It made him worried. "It will make the transformations more painful from what the few books I've managed to find say. But…"

"But what?" he asked, snapping the book closed. This time she looked away, cheeks faintly pink. "Andi?"

"Well, part of the pre-moon symptoms usually include increased...sexual drive, yes?" Oh. He knew that, of course. His father had drilled it into his head as soon as he was caught masturbating just a few years ago. He cleared his throat nervously and nodded. "Well, it's going to increase when the hormones do. It's for a reason. Release of energy through, uh, sexual actions helps make the transformations easier. The wolf is more calm."

Every thought in Remus' head came to an abrupt stop except for one. Sex satiated the wolf? Fingers on his chest brought his mind back and he blinked when he found Andi much closer than before. He could feel his face burning. Again her eyes seemed to draw him in. She was still blushing faintly, but gone was the embarrassment. He couldn't quite place what she was thinking.

"I want to help," she said, voice breathy. All the heat in him instantly rushed south. He opened his mouth to protest but she glared at him and he snapped it shut again. "Don't get all chivalrous on me, fluffy boy!" she snapped, pushing lightly with the hand on his chest. "I'm not saying we actually have sex. Not yet, at least. We're way too young for that. Nor do we have to make anything official and date. That uh, _rubbish_ is stupid." His heart lurched painfully at her words. The girl pressed closer, backing him into the nearest shelf. "But...I very much enjoy kissing you. You like it too, right?"

"Of course!" he answered quickly, feeling his breath catch in the back of his throat when she smiled so sweetly at him.

"Then it's settled. Whenever you feel like it's needed to...ease tensions, let me know. It will be good practice for whenever you do start fancying some girl."

His head spun. This was too much. Andi wanted to...what, let him use her? And he did fancy a girl already! It was her, damnit. But he didn't want his first real chance to get closer to her to be from _this_. It was exciting and sickening at the same time. "B-But, Andi, I can't let you do this!" he said, taking the hand on his chest and clutching it with both of his.

"Didn't you hear what I said? _I want to_. You're my best friend. It will help you with your transformations. Why wouldn't I want to _snog a fit bloke_. Especially since it's you." The wolf howled at her words. She withdrew her hand from his and cupped his cheek, fingers tracing a one of his scars. "Merlin, it's still so odd when your eyes do that. Is it…?"

For once, the attention she paid to his eyes changing didn't bring a wave of panic. "The wolf? It must be," he replied, taking the moment to admire hers as well. "Are you absolutely certain about this?"

"One hundred percent sure, Remus." He leaned down into her touch, breathing deeply to draw in that sweet smell. She grinned, an almost wicked spark in her eye. "What?"

"You always smell good," he murmured, eyelids drooping as his senses lulled him.

"Like what?"

Remus hummed thoughtfully, leaning in even closer to nuzzle his nose against hers. "Something sweet. It changes. Today it's a bit like ice cream."

Andi's grin widened before she moved up and kissed him softly. It was relaxing. Not rushed or messy. Just gentle. Almost like a caress. He returned it, sighing and just enjoying the feeling. His hands slipped under her robes, resting on her waist. The heat seeped through her blouse, warming his fingers. Her own moved up, thread into his hair and pulling his face closer as the kiss grew more insistent. Her lips moved from his, tracing over his cheek to carefully feel and learn. A soft groan managed to escape him as she opened her mouth, pausing along his jaw to nip. His arms tighten and tugged her close, pressing their bodies flush.

He opened his eyes when her lips left his skin, finding that same grin back, but with a hint of mischief. "Wha-," His question died on his tongue when she shifted, brushing against the bulge in his trousers. He curse silently in his head, sucking in a breath when she did it again.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, biting her bottom lip when he gave her a slight scowl.

"I thought you were the knowledgeable one," he growled playfully, tightening his hold to stop her from moving.

"Talk only! I've never-I don't think..." she trailed off, blushing deeply.

"Too soon," he finished, smiling when she nodded. "Of course." He gave her one last kiss before sighing and separating them. "We should get to the hall. I'm sure supper's already started."

"Hold on!" She reached up to fix his hair and clothes. "There. Now you don't like you were snogged."

Remus laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm afraid I can't fix yours. You look thoroughly ravished."

"I doubt the others will notice," she said, looping her arm through his and heading towards the door.

"You'd be surprised," he muttered, more to himself.

* * *

"Where's Remus?"

Andi sighed, glancing up from the essay she was working on to find Sirius standing beside her, arms crossed. It was the night of the full moon. This wasn't the first time one of the boys had asked about Remus' whereabouts and it was starting to put her on edge. Normally they accepted her excuse the first time around, but it didn't seem to be working now.

"Hospital Wing," she answered flatly before returning to her work.

"Why?"

She growled and dropped her quill, leaning back to fully face him. "The same thing it always is, Sirius. You know how bad his headaches get." That wasn't a complete lie either. While the symptoms had lessened a little, thanks to their snogging, they weren't completely gone. It would take more than a few kisses to really do much. And of course, the aches had been enough to have him retreating to the wing hours ago.

Sirius leaned down, gripping the edges of the table and frowned. "I find it really hard to believe he manages to get headaches this often."

"It's not my fault you can't grasp simple medical conditions."

"You're hiding something," he growled, jabbing a finger her under her nose.

Her temper flared and she slapped it away. "I'm not," she snapped back, smoothing her face to hide the flash of panic.

His own did the same as he stood straight. "Fine. But I'll find out what you two are keeping from us." He turned and stomped up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

She sighed in relief, slumping back against her chair. This wasn't working anymore. Sirius had to know or at least had an idea. As much as they bumped heads still, it bothered her to lie to him. Even more with the others. She had tried to bring it up with Remus just yesterday, but he'd refused to speak about it. The thought of others knowing terrified him completely. It confused her. They wouldn't care, that she knew. They were kind, open minded, and loyal to a fault. Not to mention that James had this weird thing with wanting to meet magical beings…

Her watch showed that it was quite late already. Remus would be in the shack by now. The thought made her heart ache. He must be so lonely. If only she could do something to help. Something more than just worrying all night. She fiddled with her quill, running her fingers over the vane and plucking them slightly like harp strings. Wait. That was it!

Everything was thrown in her bag in record time as she rushed upstairs. The curtains were drawn on all the other beds, the others fast asleep thankfully. She quietly dug through her trunk, grabbing a stack of old sheet music she'd packed and snuck back to the Common Room. This would work, she just knew it. She would make good on that promise summers ago and serenade a werewolf. But she needed an instrument. Now, there was a music class here at Hogwarts. And where there was a class for music, there had to be instruments. Damnit, why had she never bothered to go there before? She stopped, took a deep breath, and scoured her memory. All the student made artwork was always showcased on the fifth floor. The class had to be there.

Without a second thought, she slipped out the portrait, ignoring the indignant huffing of the Fat Lady, and carefully made her way up, ducking through hidden passages and sticking to the shadows. The halls were dark, as usual, and thankfully Filch wasn't skulking about with his cat. She knew she was on the right floor when a face sudden loomed out of the dark at her, almost giving her a heart attack. It was just a painting. The various roughly made work hung from the stones looked almost ominous in the low light. She peeked into each classroom, finding art supplies, model stages, and even one that was filled to the ceiling with nothing but canvases. Where was it? Another glance at her watch showed it was just one in the morning. The moon had been fully up for almost an hour now. She needed to hurry!

Finally, the last set of doors in the corridor opened to the largest classroom she'd seen yet and it was filled with instruments. Her fingers itched to go through them all and play each one, but she forced the feeling away. There were a number of stringed instruments hanging from the wall nearest to her. She snatched up a classical guitar, tapped it twice with her wand to shrink it, and stowed that with her music. She would have preferred a piano but there was no way she could get anything like that outside.

With everything she needed, she quickly made her way down to the bottom floor. She only had to hide once from a patrolling Prefect before slipping out the front doors and down to the Whomping Willow. The tree looked absolutely terrifying in the moonlight, the twisted branches still lacking leaves from the fading winter. How was she supposed to get passed it again? Her eyes picked out a hole beneath the roots, big enough for a person to duck into, just like he'd said. And there, just to the right, a large knot. Andi grabbed a long stick and carefully edging forward to reach it.

The tree shifted, the wood groaning loud enough to make her jump and miss her first jab. She cursed, dodging the swing of a branch and poked again, this time hitting the mark. The tree froze in place and she dove down into the hole. She pulled out her wand, lighting up the area with a _Lumos_ , and started the trek. It was a rather narrow tunnel, roughing carved out of the ground. She had to duck and sidle around roots and rocks. After a few minutes of walking, the sounds of howling and crashing began to echo down from the end, setting the hairs on the back of her neck standing. He sounded...tortured. It broke her heart.

At last, she came to a set of rickety wooden steps, leading up to a trap door. The sounds were almost deafening. She reached up and touched the wood with the tips of her fingers but jerked back when it rattled violently. The sound of claws scratching at the wood almost made her want to leave. But she drew in a deep breath and pushed the fear aside.

She knelt down, pulling everything from her bag and laying it out. Something from Bach would be the best piece for this. His works were always calming and that's what Remus needed right now. She picked out her favorite, returned the guitar to its normal size, and strummed out a quick chord. The sound above seemed to grow louder, his scratching increasing to an almost frantic level over the snarls. Andi cringed, but pushed forward, slowly picking out the notes.

The music seemed to work on her, at least. The familiar sounds reminded her of the hours spent practicing, her father giving encouragement and guidance. After a few minutes, the scratching stopped, leaving the tunnel in silence except for the guitar. It was working! She finally let out the breath she had been holding, relaxing back a bit. Claws clicked on the boards above as well as some loud sniffing around the edges of the door. Then a creak and thump of him settling down. Andi grinned to herself, looking up to and imagining what he might look like. Would his fur be that fawn color like his hair? Matched with the brilliant gold, it must be a beautiful sight. Time seemed to move by quickly, the only thing giving away it's passing was her fingers grow raw and the small blister forming on her thumb.

The sound of rock clattering cracked through the air and she froze. A scuffle and quiet hiss followed. The wolf above grunted at the sudden stop of the music. She leaned forward, trying to peer out past the small circle of light her wand emitted, but couldn't see anything. Another rock clattered and she grabbed up her wand, pointing it at the source. There was nothing there but a faint flickering of the light. A growl rang out, the wolf getting agitated. She tucked her wand behind her ear and settled back again, taking the guitar and picked up where she'd left off in the song.

Were secret tunnels always noisy? The walls were obviously haphazardly dug out with no supports, but things didn't just rattle around on their own. Andi stayed tense, glancing around as she played. There had to be something there, she just knew it. And of course, she had to be right.

A voice cursed loudly and suddenly, Sirius, James, and Peter stood before her with a ripple of the air. She shrieked, dropping the guitar and falling backwards. The wolf scrambled to his feet above them, just as startled by the noise.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed, glancing up when the trapdoor rattled again.

"We could ask you the same thing," Sirius demanded, shooting forward to scoop up the instrument. "Odd place to be playing music in the middle of the night, innt?"

"Give that back!" She jumped up and reached for it only to have Sirius' frosty glare stop her. "Please, I need it," she pleaded, clutching her hands to her chest and glancing up again.

"Why?" Peter asked quietly, eyes wide with confusion. "Is Remus here too?" He followed her gaze, frowning when the door shook again.

"Is he up there?" James asked, shoving past the others. As soon as he reached out for it, Andi gasped and lunged forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. The wolf went into a frenzy, letting out a loud howl and thrashing about above. The others jumped back, pale faced and gaping,

"The bloody fucking hell is that?!"

"He's up there with that thing? Open the door! We've got to get him out!"

"No!" They all froze when her scream caused the entire tunnel to rumble. "You can't go up there. It's too dangerous."

James looked panicked, glancing between the door and her. "What do you-"

"That _is_ Remus, isn't it?" Andi felt the blood drain from her face at Sirius' quiet words. She turned slowly, finding him with a stunned expression. "He's a werewolf." She took a step back, shaking her head but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her back close. "Andi, is Remus a werewolf?"

"No," she gasped, trying to pull air in. It was almost impossible as she panicked. The tunnel shook again as she felt a sob rip free. It was her fault. They had found out because she was too stupid to listen to Remus when he told her to stay away. "Please, no," she cried, falling forward and burying her face in Sirius' chest. "Don't tell anyone, I'm begging you!" Clods of dirt began to rain down on them as everything shook harder.

His arms wrapped around her, crushing her to him as she fell to her knees. "Andi, please, stop. It's okay!" he urged in her ear. She only shook her head, gasping and sobbing. Everyone would find out, they would snap his wand and expel him, maybe even lock him up. What had she done?!

"Get her to focus on breathing!" James yelled, leaning over them to block the debris. "Remus said that's the only way to calm her!"

Hands grasped her face, pulling it up to stare into a pair of molten silver eyes. "Breath," he whispered, forehead pressed to hers. "Please, Andi, just breath. With me, c'mon." Her cries stuck in her throat. His eyes were beautiful. She'd never seen them this close up before. Other pairs of hands reached out, pulling hers from gripping his shirt and holding them.

The warmth of their skin, Sirius' soft voice, and those eyes were almost too much. She focused, forcing her lungs to work again, following his words. The rumbling stopped, leaving the tunnel eerily quiet. Then the wolf started up again, rattling the door harder than he had yet.

"Andi?" Sirius asked, pulling his face back a bit to look her over.

Her vision swam at the movement. "Yes?" she answered in a high pitched voice.

"You okay?"

"No. I don't think I am." Then everything went black.

* * *

"Is she dead?"

"Of course not, Pete!"

"But she's so pale. Is she breathing?"

"For fuck's sake, stop! J-Just help me. Get the door!"

It was too loud. Why were they shouting? It was hurting her head. Andi grumbled and hid her face in her pillow only to frown at how stiff it was. And it smelled different, like cedar chips. Then it clicked. She sat up with a gasp and flailed when she realized she wasn't lying down, but hanging from Sirius' back. Peter rushed up, bracing her back with his hands to keep her from tipping off.

"Andi!" he squeaked, stepping around to pace beside them.

"Sssh!" James hissed, slapping a hand over the smaller boys' mouth.

She blinked heavily, throwing her arms around Sirius' neck and looked around. They were just inside the front entrance, heading down a corridor. How had they gotten here? Last thing she remembered as the tunnel and…

"Where are we going?" she asked, cringing at the croak that came out.

"Hospital Wing," Sirius whispered, glancing over his shoulder at her with a worried look. It confused her. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. What happened?"

"Did I not just SHH?" James cut in, waving his arms around. "Filch could be around! Questions later, you gits!"

They both took his advice, keeping their words to themselves. After a minute of cautious shuffling, them stopped outside the closed door the the wing. Sirius let her down gently, reaching out and steadying her when she wobbled. Andi felt her cheeks heat up when he didn't let go, holding her hand tightly.

"Okay. Here's the plan." James shoved his glasses up his dirty nose, leaving a streak in the dirt before leaning in close. "Andi, you go in by yourself. Just tell her you, uh, fell while working on an Herbology project. That's why you're dirty. We'll put this on-" He held up a long sheet of silvery fabric. "-and follow behind."

Andi snatched the cloth from him, ignoring his sputters, and squinted at it. "What's this?"

He yanked it back with an grumpy scowl. "Invisibility cloak. Now-"

"You have an invisibility cloak and you _didn't tell me_?" she hissed. Sirius clapped a hand over her mouth. She just glared at him.

"Must've slipped my mind. NOW! Once she has you settled down, we'll figure all this shite out. You owe us an explanation."

Andi yanked Sirius' hand away and growled. "Fine, but your plan is absolutely terrible. She's not going to believe I was working on an Herbology project at - wait, what time is it?"

"Half past five," Peter said quickly.

"Five?! What the hell took you guys so long to bring me here?"

"It doesn't matter!" James snapped.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" She reached up, thankful to find her wand somehow still behind her ear. She cast a quick _Scourgify_ to rid herself of all the dirt before tucking it back. A glance at the others found them standing there, watching her. "Well? Get under it!" They scrambled to do as she said, disappearing under the cloak. It was amazing to see. There was nothing there but that same slight flickering of light that she'd seen in the tunnel.

Pushing the thoughts away, Andi opened the door to the wing, leaving it open behind her for the others to sneak in. She wobbled over to Madame Pomfrey's door and knocked loudly. It took a few moments before footsteps echoed out and the door flew open, revealing the healer in her dressing gown and nightcap.

"Miss Proth, what in the world are you doing here at this time?" she gasped.

"I...I had an issue again, Madame Pomfrey," Andi told her, swaying a bit with a hand to her head. She didn't even need to fake it either. Her emotional and magical explosions always left her weak and drained.

"Another one? That's the third one this month." The woman huffed, but led her over to a bed farther down. "Here, lie down and rest. I'll bring you your potion."

Andi nodded and dropped down, sighing in relief at how comfortable even these stiff mattresses felt after earlier. She'd been up for almost twenty four hours by now and she was starting to feel it. Pomfrey returned with a goblet, which she drank quickly, and was left alone.

As soon as the door clicked shut and locked, the boys reappeared, throwing the cloak off. Rest wouldn't be happening for a while. Before they could unload their questions, she held up her hand.

"How do you know about my...outbursts?" she asked.

James laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "We kind of forced it out of Remus last year after a really bad one. You know, when you exploded that pudding?" She felt her cheeks grow warm. Ah, yes. That had been a particularly bad one. "He wanted to make sure someone would be able to help you if he wasn't around."

She couldn't stop the smile. "Of course. He's too sweet." Sirius snorted but look abashed when she glared at him. "Now, go ahead. Ask away."

"It's true then? Remus really is a werewolf?" Peter asked urgently, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Yes. But you can't tell _anyone_!"

"We would never do that!" James and Sirius said at the same time. Another smile forced its way onto her face.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" James scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "He just gets a bit furry once a...month..." He froze as recognition dawned on his face. "Fluffy boy. Blimey, Andi, that's an absolutely terrible nickname."

"Oh, so you can come up with a better one?"

"Moon baby, moon eyed, moon bright, bloody hell, even just moony! Any of those are better than _fluffy boy_."

"Moony is perfect!" Peter chirped.

"Will you lot shut it!" Sirius snapped, silencing the three. He turned a very serious gaze towards her. "Why would you think that we'd be bothered by him being a werewolf?"

Andi sighed, absently picking at her peeling blister. "He's terrified that you all will hate him," she said quietly. "You have to understand. His entire life, his family has hidden him away. I was the first kid he ever met that wasn't a werewolf as well. It's been drilled into his head that's he's dangerous and evil. That he's a _monster_."

"But that's…" Peter said, trailing off with a sad grimace.

"Stupid, I know," she finished, patting the boy's hand. "It took almost a year for me to convince him that I don't care. You'll be in the same boat soon. Just…" She paused, thinking over just what she'd gone through to calm his constant anxiety. "Just be there. Don't pity him or treat him any differently. He'll try to push you away, but for Godric's sake, don't let him."

The boys sat quietly, thinking hard on what she'd told them. It was nice to talk about it. It would also be good for Remus to have them by his side. She tried to help, but there was only so much she could do. Boys thought differently, approached problems from different angles than her. The thought eased the tension from her and she fully laid back, feeling her eyelids start to grow heavy.

Madame Pomfrey's door rattled and the boys dove down, ducking under her bed to hide. Andi closed her eyes, pretending to sleep as the woman left with her healing kit tucked under her arm. She was off to get Remus. The door to the wing closed and she sat up, finally spy the faint lightening in the sky. Her watch showed quarter past six. Had they really been talking that long?

"Where's she off to?" James whispered as he poked his head out.

"She's going to bring Remus back," she answered, rubbing her face to force the sleep away.

"Why?" Peter asked, frowning as he sat back down on his seat.

"He...well, the wolf doesn't like being shut up in the shack. So-"

"Shack? As in the Shrieking Shack?" James asked.

"Yes. Being locked up seems to enrage him and when he can't get out, he gets destructive. Usually to himself. It's where his scars are from."

"Bloody hell…"

The door slammed open, forcing the boys to hide again. Madame Pomfrey hurried in, wand raised over a hovering form beside her. Andi cringed at the sight. Remus was too weak to even walk. They all waited patiently as the healer bandaged him up and filled him with potions. It seemed to take ages before she closed the partitions around the bed and went back into her rooms.

Andi slipped down from her bed, waiting for the boys to emerge. With a gesture to cover up, they hid under the cloak, following as she snuck up and cracked the partitions. He was awake but looked like the living dead, shifting around to try and get comfortable. She slipped inside, rushing over to the side of his bed.

"Andi?" he croaked, wincing at his own voice. "Wh-what are you doing up so early?"

"I haven't slept yet," she answered softly, smiling sadly at the fresh gash along his jawline. "What's the rating this time?"

His head lolled back, a slight smile of his own curling his lips. "Well, that depends. I'd say it was about a four but according to Pomfrey, all the injuries are from the past hour or so. That bumped it up to an eight."

All his injuries were from the last hour? Then that meant… A bubble of laughter escaped her, startling him. She sat on the edge of the mattress, leaning in close to touch the tip of her nose to his. His eyes flashed gold for a moment, swimming with confusion and something she still couldn't place.

"Remus, it worked."

"What did?"

"Music."

His brows dropped. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did, fluffy b-"

"It's Moony now, Andi!"

Andi jerked back just as the others threw the cloak off, grinning down at Remus from the other side of the bed. All Remus could managed was a faint choking noise, his already pale face growing paler with a faint tinge of green.

"Hey there, Moony," Sirius drawled, dropping down and sprawling out beside him on the bed. "Rough night?"

Remus' mouth worked, opening and closing but no words emerged. He was completely speechless.

"Back off, Sirius. Your ugly mug is scaring him," James jabbed, taking a spot at the foot of the bed.

"Oi, make room for me!" Peter added, shoving Sirius' legs out of the way so he could squeeze in.

"Wha-" Remus stopped and pinched his eyes closed. "You know then. How?" he rasped, hands gripping the sheets tightly and jaw clenched tight enough to make the muscles twitch. Andi covered covered one with her own, trying very hard to not grin at the others humorous antics.

"Does it really matter how?" Sirius asked, yawning.

"It bloody well fucking does!"

"Nope," James said, popping the 'p'. "But we are going to do something about it." He pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket, dramatically flicking it about to unfurl it. "We have one more clause to add to our pact before we sign it. Quill, Pete." Peter rummaged in his pockets before finding a quill and shoving it into his outstretched hand. It was somehow already full of ink. James scribbled a line towards the bottom, ending with a flourish and blew on the paper to dry it. "There!"

"What is that?" Andi asked, leaning over to read and ignored Remus as he sputtered. 'Take Moony's secret to the grave' had been added to the bottom.

Sirius leaned over as well, gently bumping his forehead to hers with a huge grin. "Pact. We're making our brotherhood official."

"But what about Andi?" Peter asked. "I vote she should be apart!"

"Oooh, seconded!" James added gleefully. He nudged Sirius who held his chin between his thumb and pointer finger with a pensive look.

"I suppose it could work. We need a token bird to even everything out. Well, not literally, of course."

"Hey!" She poked him in the chest, sending James and Peter into a fit of quiet snickers. "Maybe I don't even want to join."

He gasped in mock, dramatic horror, slapping a hand to the spot she'd jabbed. "My word! But it the highest of honors, my lady! It would be a dishonor to turn it down."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll join your little troupe. What are we calling ourselves?"

James reached over and gestured to the top of the parchment. 'The Marauders' shone in scarlet, scratch letters. The sight brought a smile to her face. It was perfect.

"We should rewrite some of these then," Peter pointed out, grabbing up the pact. "They really only work for blokes." The other two agreed and they leaned over Peter, muttering about rules and clauses between themselves.

A tug on her hand pulled Andi's attention back to Remus. He still looked confused, but amused as well, much to her relief. She settled back, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear.

"Every single one of you is stark raving mad," he murmured. "I'm not sure how to take all of this."

"Just accept it, dear. They know and they don't give a flying fuck. You're not getting rid of us anytime soon."

He chuckled and nuzzled her temple. "How does that song go again? Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right."

"Here I am, stuck in the middle with you," she sang softly, turning her head and pressing a kiss to the fresh scar on his jaw.

* * *

AN: **Ah ha! A timely update! My new plan is working well. Be happy with me! Though it appears I'll have to stretch my outline a bit more. Some of my plans don't fit into the chapter layout and I'll have to cut them up into smaller pieces. Not that that's a bad thing.**

 **The secret is out. Now, I felt like an overly dramatic confrontation with Remus is...well, over done, but also a bit off character for the Marauders. They're boys and young ones at that. They don't really do the whole, 'BOOHOO, you lied to me' thing! But they also listened to Andi's advice and didn't let Remus get a word of protest in otherwise. Best to just bullrush him and act like nothing was different.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I was surprised at how much they really helped. I've replied where I could. I'll take your advice to heart and make sure to keep a schedule at all costs. Please leave me more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _Dear Andalora,_

 _I received a letter from your Head of House today. I have to say that I am_ most displeased _with you behavior, young lady! What in the world would make you think drugging the owls to leave droppings over the entire student body to be a good idea? I have also been led to understand that this isn't the first incident of you causing trouble around the castle. Nor are you alone when this happens. This is not the way a proper lady should behave!_

 _I must say that I am not surprised. You seem to take after the Prewett side much more than your brother. Have you been spending more times with your cousins? I would blame them, but I know that your little friends are just as mischievous. If not more so, from what those two rapscallions have told me. Though it is very good that you're so close to the Potter and Black boys._

 _Please try to keep your nose clean for the remainder of the year, dear. Your studies are very important if you are to help the family once you graduate. Your uncle has been hinting at needing a replacement for one of his assistants in a few years. She is to be married next year and plans to have a child as soon as possible, so there will be an opening for an internship. It would be a wonderful opportunity for you._

 _I hope to see you soon, dear. Give Remus my best._

 _Love, Grandmother_

 _P.S. Next time, remember to leave the area if you've managed to make someone angry with one of your pranks._

* * *

This was a disaster. It wasn't that surprising that it had happened, of course. House tensions were high, as usual when the last Quidditch game of the year is only a few days away. Slytherin was currently leading, but only by a small margin. All Gryffindor had to do was win the match by a hundred points to take the cup. And lo and behold, they tried to make sure we couldn't play at all. They very much did what they set out to do.

Andi sat beside a bed in the hospital wing, holding Patrick's hand as he cursed and spitted. A lone Slytherin had managed to curse Patrick's broom while he stayed late after practice to keep working. The Beater ended up crashing head first into the Whomping Willow. No one knew exactly who did it, but the damage was done. The bones were shattered in both his arms, one eye was temporarily blinded, and his head had an egg shaped bump to crown the concussion. Madam Pomfrey deemed him unfit to get out of bed for the next week, much less fly a broom.

Patrick did not like to hear that. The crazy man had managed to get himself up from bed in his fit of rage, only to tip backwards onto the small healer when a wave of vertigo hit him. After much screaming, it took the entire Quidditch team to get him up, back into bed, and restrained. Pomfrey then kicked everyone out, except for Andi, who Patrick adamantly requested stay. What was supposed to be a conversation over strategies and preparation, turned into more of his ravings.

"Pat, you've got to calm down," she pleaded, cringing when he spat out what she had learned to be a rather vile curse in Gaeilge.

"Naw! We'll gonna lose de damn match nigh! I'll track down every single snake an' wrin' their feckin necks! Let me up, Andi!"

He began to pull at the cords holding his cast covered arms down when a stream of water shot over her shoulder, hitting Patrick in the face. His curses turned to sputters.

"Will you stop acting like a big baby." Nanami dropped down onto the chair beside her and gave his dripping nose a flick when he opened his mouth to protest. "Yes, it's terrible you can't play. But I don't want you causing more trouble and possibly getting other members of the team-" She glared at him when he growled, "knocked out of the game too. So just shut it and heal, you _roba_." Andi giggled as he settled back with a heavy sigh and pouted. "Plus...Don't you trust Andi to fill your spot?"

Andi stiffened when the older girl laid an arm over her shoulders and jerked her in close, pressed cheek to cheek. "Wh-"

"Av course oi trust yer!" Patrick retorted, looking properly chagrined before giving her a lopsided grin. "Best wee ting wi' a bat in de country, oi swear. Oi'm sure yer an' Sirius 'ill be work loike magic. "

"Wonderful!" Nanami jumped up from her seat and clapped her hands, startling the other two. "Now, let's get to it!"

"To what?" Andi asked, frowning. The older girl grinned wickedly, eyes lighting up with determination, and thrust her fist out.

"Practice! We have three days until the match and we have to make sure you're ready!"

"Eh, Nanami, it's a quarter till nine."

She seemed to deflate, glancing out the window to see that yes, it was indeed dark outside already. "Oh, right. Well, first thing tomorrow morning before classes then. I want you and Black on the pitch by six."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, how did you get back in here?" The two whirled around to find Madam Pomfrey standing behind them, looking furious as can be. "Out! Both of you, out! Patrick needs his rest!"

They were shooed out, flinching when the doors slammed shut behind them. Nanami immediately grabbed Andi by the shoulders and gave her a shake. "Now, you best head to bed right away. You need to be rested for tomorrow."

Andi blinked as the world spun a bit. This girl was on a warpath! "No offense, Nanami, but I do have examinations coming up too. I need to do a little bit of studying."

Nanami let her go with a grumble. "I suppose you're right. Just try to get as much rest as you can. I'm going to have you do some new drills and you'll need your energy."

"Krish isn't going to be there?"

The Chaser laughed. "Are you kidding me? I don't know why McGonagall made him captain. He's great with strategy, but he can't mentally handle the stress. He's been locked up in his dorm ever since he found out Pat can't play. Probably loaded up on enough calming drafts to knock out an elephant." She patted Andi on the head before starting off down the corridor. "Remember. Six sharp!"

Andi waved in acknowledgement before heading in the opposite direction. Her head was still spinning from the sudden turn of events. She was going to play in a Quidditch match. An official match. The thought made her stomach clench. Oh, lord, how was she going to do this? Sure, she'd gone through practice with everyone, helped with mock games, studied all the strategies. But this was different. This time her opponents wouldn't be people on her team already.

By the time she'd made it back to the Common Room, she'd managed to work herself down from her worries with a few deep breaths. She muttered the password and stumbled through the portrait hole, hoping to go upstairs for some peace, only to be attacked.

"There you are! Merlin, we've been waiting ages for you!" James and Sirius each latched onto one of her arms, pulling her over to the sofas before the fire. "What's going on with Pat? Are we still going to be able to play?" the bespectacled boy asked, eyes wide with panic.

Andi leaned away from him and rolled her eyes. "I'm taking Patrick's place in the match."

"You what?!" Sirius shoved his friend out of the way and moved his face so close, she had to go cross eyed to look at him. "He can't play? Why doesn't she just give him some Skele-Gro and be done with it?" he demanded.

"Ugh, Sirius, back off!" she shouted, pushing him away with both hands to his face. "And the damage is too much. It'll take a day for the bones to fix alone. He got a nasty bump to the head and can't stand straight. Not to mention he can't see out of an eye." The boy flopped onto his back, groaning pitifully. His tantrum made her want to slap him. Did he not think she could play? She kicked one of his feet, earning a yelp. "Don't be such a tit! You know I can play just as well as you!"

"But you don't know the strategies! We have no synergy!" He let out another pitiful moan but cut it short to squawk when James sat on his stomach. "Ow, fucker, ge'off!"

James ignored him, settling down, folding his legs, and giving her a bright smile. "Ignore 'em, Andi. You've got what? A couple of days? That's plenty of time for you guys to get some real work in. Plus Ravenclaw has been shite this year. I think the only real problem is not winning the game too quickly."

His words eased her nerves a bit. "That's what I was thinking... " she muttered, frowning to herself. "Nanami has some drills already set to go. Oh, right. Sirius!" She gave his foot a nudge. "She wants us on the pitch by six in the morning tomorrow." His only reply was another groan. She rolled her eyes again. It seemed to be her natural reaction whenever he was around.

She settled back into the couch, tuning out the boys' rough housing, and looked around the room. All the tables were filled, everyone hunkered down to study for examinations, many of who kept throwing them nasty looks due to the noise levels. But there was one person she couldn't find. "Where's Remus? I'm surprised he's not down here studying."

"In the dorm. Been up there for a while. I think he's still feeling a bit peaky after taking care of his furry little problem," James answered while wiggling his bum around to draw more noises from Sirius.

"Still?" It was odd for him to still be feeling that tired. The moon had been three days ago. Something had else had to be wrong. "Maybe I should check on him."

Sirius shoved James off and threw himself onto the sofa beside her, resulting in more noise. "I'm sure he's fine. Leave him be," he said, pushing the hair out of his face and panting. His mood went from grumpy to suspiciously gleeful in an instant. "Instead, I say we use this last bit of free time for some revenge."

James popped his head up, glasses crooked and brows raised. "What do you have in mind? Are thinking we finally use the stash?"

"You bet your broom we are," Sirius said, face breaking into a wicked grin. "See, I was doing some _listening_ with the cloak after Madame P' booted us out." He dug in his pocket and pulled out some parchment. On it was a list prank ideas, half scribbled out, the others with their names beside them. "The snakes are pretty fuckin' chatty when they think no one is around. Lestrange was bragging about the exact spell he used on Pat's broom to Malfoy." Andi felt that twitch of anger again at his words. Of course it would be Lestrange. The jerk was as slimy as could be. "But the best part is that I know exactly where the entrance to their Common Room is and how to get inside!"

Andi felt her jaw drop. "Are you serious?" she asked, the anger turning to excitement.

He turned that charming grin at her, winking. "I'm always Sirius, gem."

"Never call me that again," she told him, nose wrinkled up in disgust, and took the parchment from him. "Now let's see what you've got here."

Dungbombs in the Common Room. Boring. Filibuster fireworks in the toilets. Unimaginative. Charming the chairs to bite. Not terrible. Convince Peeves to spend the entire night there with a supply of pots and pans. Slughorn would stop that too quickly to be effective.

She tossed the paper down and shook her head, ignoring Sirius when he huffed indignantly. These were alright to use in normal pranks, but this was for revenge. It had to be something big, something that would really cause a mess. What types of things were down in the dungeons that she could use? Suits of armour, plenty of tapestries, a few ghosts, and of course the random puddles of water since it was so damp down there. The armour would be the best to use.

"Do either of you know how to charm the suits of armor?" she asked, pulling a pen from her pocket and scratching down a general plan.

"Oh, I can!" James pipped, voice breaking, and threw his hands in the air from his spot on the ground.

"Good. And how many dungbombs and Filibusters do we have all together?"

"We've got ten bombs, twenty rockets, about a dozen crackers, and half a case of sparklers," Sirius said, leaning around her to read over her plan. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking a two parter. James will take the cloak, stuff a couple of suits of armor with the bombs we have, then send them into their common room. You'll need to draw everyone down there. Stay close so you can apply the charm again if they take it off. While they're distracted, Sirius and I will sneak up to the sixth year boys dorm and hide fireworks everywhere. A few color changing charms so they blend in well. Plus varied timer and light sensing spells on each one so they go off one at a time every hour after the sun goes down. We have enough to last about a week." She wrote down a few spells, times and spacing, before leaning back with a satisfied smile. "It might not be what he deserves, but it'll make it impossible to sleep. Sleep he'll need to do well on examinations."

"Genius!" James hooted, popping back up and looking over the list. "I think I know a few other spells for the armour. Let's see… We'll have some river dancing, some of that silly muggle disco, and...Oh! I bet I could get them to do insults too!" He giggled gleefully, taking up her pen and starting another list.

Sirius let out a quick laugh before nudging her with his elbow. "Remind me to never piss you off," he said. She turned with a smile of her own, but froze to find his face close. Very close. His eyes roved over her, gaining an odd look and glint to them. "I guess I never really noticed how ace you are at this."

Her face grew warm, but she resisted the urge to move away and just lifted a brow. "I always have been. You're just so dense you never notice."

He hummed, tilting his head with a thoughtful look. "I'll have to make sure I pay more attention from now on then," he murmured, tone almost like a purr.

This time she did pulled back, clearing her throat and taking the paper back from James. Why in the world was he acting so odd? She shoved the thought away, reading over James' additions. "Right. Well, the clock is ticking. We better go set up the fireworks before it gets too late."

They all went up to the boys' dorm, finding Peter snoring loudly from his bed. Remus' curtains were drawn tight. While Sirius and James dug around for the stash, she pulled back a corner and peeked in. He was fast asleep, sprawled on his back with his limbs spread out. While he did look a bit pale still, his breathing was even and soft. The sight eased the worry from before and she closed the curtains again with a smile.

"Pssst, Andi! C'mon, we've got to get these ready."

"Coming!"

* * *

"Ow! Watch it! That was my foot, Jamie!"

"Sorry, sorry! You're just so short and-OW!"

"Shut it, both of you!"

Andi scowled from her spot between the two boys, shaking out her now smarting toes. That was the third time James had stepped on her. She wasn't that much shorter than Peter. Then again, James was a bit distracted, his wand out to control the armour.

The three of them were shuffling along in the dungeons under the invisibility cloak, laden down with a box of fireworks. If her plan went off correctly, they would get off completely scott free. James had already filled the nearest suits of armour with dungbombs and sparklers. They clunked along behind them at a slow pace, being careful not to set the bombs off before they got into the Slytherin's space.

"What's the password," she whispered to Sirius.

"Astika," he replied without looking down.

Andi stumbled, gaping up at him in surprise. "Like the half snake man?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sssh. It's gotta be around here somewhere. I think...ah, here." She looked around, finding only the same wall they'd been canvassing for the past few minutes. He shifted the box in his arms as he moved to stand at the front of them. He whispered the password again and the wall just...melted away. In its place was an intricate stone archway. It was painfully obvious that it was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room from the snakes etched into the stone with precise details. The scales and eyes almost seemed to shimmer in the flickering torch light.

"Ready?" James asked, face set in a serious expression for once.

"Yes, but remember. Stick close to the front of the halls. I don't want to have someone seeing us before we can get back to you," she reminded, pulling her own wand out and holding it ready.

"Got it, boss."

And so it started. James gestured to the armour and they sprang to action, much more energetic than before. The suits clattered down the spiral steps, causing much more noise than she was comfortable with. By the time they got to the bottom and into the large main room, there was a crowd of people waiting for them.

"The bloody hell is this?" One of their Prefects stood at the front, Malfoy flanking him, wands held at the ready. Though they let them drop at the sight of the armour. "Alright, who's been practicing their mobility charms?"

The crowd murmured, no one stepping up. Malfoy stepped forward with a sneer, "I'll deal with it. Incompetent, I swear."

He did a quick spell, but James was faster, making the suits jump to the side. Andi cast her own, setting off the sparklers arranged inside the helmets, spitting sparks out the eye slots. The Slytherins didn't quite know what to do with it. Many started laughing and returning to their seats. Malfoy turned a rather spotty shade of red, casting another spell. James retaliated by having the armour begin their first round of dancing. River dancing. The noise was deafening, the plates rattling and clanking. Their movements were more than enough to set the bombs off. There were muffled thumps from inside their chests and soon a dark green fog was billowing from every joint and seam.

The chaos was so very satisfying. Students all began to scream, many escaping the Common Room completely, chased by one suit that knocked over tables and chairs as it tap danced about. Others tried to run for the dorms, but the second one was waiting, doing the literal Hopak dance, bouncing and diving in all directions to block the entrance completely. They followed the second suit, ducking around the corner towards the first set of dorms. The smell really was terrible. The three of them gagged and held their coughs as best they could. The noise might not be noticed over the screaming, but it was best to not take chances.

Andi patted James' shoulder as she and Sirius slipped out from under the cloak. "Do you know which one is theirs?" she gasped, following Sirius through the haze. He nodded, shirt pulled up over his nose and mouth.

They hurried past door after door until he came to an abrupt stop, Andi slamming into his back. He jerked his head towards it and she slipped around him to open it. Inside was dark with a faint green light glowing in through the roughly carved stone windows. The furniture was all dark wood, though it looked black in the light. She jumped when the shadows flickered, a few fish swimming by. Of course. The Slytherin dorms actually extended out into the lake.

Sirius dropped the box in the middle of the room, yanked down his shirt, and leaned over, resting his elbows on his knees to gasp in fresh air. "Fuck, that stuff is horrid!"

She nodded and grabbed up an armful of fireworks. "Let's get to work. We've only got a few minutes before the charm wears off."

They separated, changing the color of each firework and using the strongest sticking charm they knew to attach each one in different places. A few under each bed, some along the bedside tables, up the posts, a few in the curtains. Andi hid a line of firecrackers inside the lining of each pillow. Wardrobes were filled, chests were booby trapped, and even the rug on the floor got a few sparklers.

"It's shame we won't be able to see their faces when these start going off," Sirius said once they stopped, glancing around the room.

"We'll be able to tell when they start coming to breakfast looking like the living dead." She rolled the last firework in her hand, trying to find one last good spot for it. "Go ahead and get back to James. I'll stick this somewhere."

"You sure?" he asked, giving her a worried glance as he shrunk the box and put it in his pocket.

"Yeah. You know the way and you can just bring him back here. It'll be easier than having me get lost." When he hesitated, she gave him a push. "Go, go!"

Once he was gone, she hunkered down, finding a pair of shoes tucked under a bed. This would be perfect. Whoever's these were would shove their foot in and set it off. The door creaked open behind.

"I'm almost done. Just one more second," she called without looking up, trying to wedge the rocket in.

"Andalora?" She froze. That was not Sirius or James. She dropped the shoe and turned, finding Regulus Black standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Shit. Eh, hello, Regulus," she managed, forcing a innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning and stepping into the room fully.

What to do, what to say? She cursed silently and shifted from foot to foot. "I can't tell you," she answered. "Just go back to your dorm and forget you saw me."

His eyes stared her down intently behind a perfect emotionless mask. "This is about your Beater, isn't it," he said, crossing his arms. "Revenge?" She forced her own face smooth, refusing to confirm or deny. After a moment, he smiled and let his arms drop. "You're getting quite good at that." He gestured to his own face.

Andi blinked, confused by his sudden shift in demeanor. "Eh, thank you?"

The boy smiled, the action lighting up his eyes. "You better leave. I think they managed to stop those suits of armour you let loose." She nodded, going to move past, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You owe me one now, _Andi_ ," he said. His tone set the hairs on her neck to standing.

She didn't answer. Just swallowed, moved past him, and down the hall. That was not good. One of the main rules of pureblood society was not to owe anyone favors. People could call them in for _anything_. And while little Regulus seemed sweet but slightly withdrawn, he was still a Black. Blacks were one of the most ruthless families out there. He wouldn't be afraid to use her for something, regardless of how nasty it might be.

She hurried on, going in the direction they originally came from, only to run right into an invisible form. Arms caught her before she could fall over. "Guys?" she asked, reaching out and feeling a face.

"Ow, watch it!" James hissed, ripping back the cloak to allow her under. "Hurry! We've got to get out of here. They're trying to find us!"

Without a word, they each grabbed her arms, slung them over their shoulders, and lifted her up. Andi bit down a squeak as they took off, taking much longer strides than she would be able to with her short legs. The Common Room was still filled with the green fog and a few upperclassman levitating out what was left of the poor suits of armour. They'd been blasted apart from what she could see. The boys didn't give her a chance to look, quickly sneaking up the steps and clinging to the walls to dodge students running in and out. Once they were safely out of the Slytherin Common Room, they sprinted up to the Gryffindor tower, only stopping once they had made it all the way up the boys' dorm.

Andi dropped to the ground once they released her, hand over her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart. They'd done it. They had really managed to do it! Three Gryffindors broke into the Slytherin Common Room. A peal of laughter bubbled from her, making the boys jump as they tried to come down from their adrenaline high. They sat down on either side of her and began laughing too.

Peter jerked up right in his bed with a loud, startled snore, blearily looking around. "Wha's all the noise for?" he mumbled while rubbing his eyes. The curtains around Remus' bed opened and he poked his head out as well.

"Only the best prank we've pulled off yet!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You lazy sods missed it!"

"What? Why didn't you wake me up!" Peter whinged with a pout.

"We're not stupid enough to try and get you out of bed, Pete," Sirius said, leaning back on his hands with a grin. "It's like trying to disturb a hibernating bear. No thank you."

"Are you going to tell us what you did?" Remus asked.

"Nope! You'll just have to wait till the rumor mill gets ahold of it." The green eyed boy just laid back with a groan. "Sorry, Moony."

"Don't call me that!"

Andi pushed herself up off the floor, yawning widely. A glance at her watch showed it already well into midnight. She felt so tired, limbs and head heavy. The trek to her dorm seemed much too hard. Without a second thought, she kicked her shoes off, shrugged out of her robes, and flopped onto the nearest open bed.

"Oi! What are you doing? That's mine!" James cried out, crawling over and glaring at her.

"Mine now. Need sleep."

"Go back to your own dorm!" She just shook her head. Her eyes closed on their own, sleep already taking hold. But it was suddenly interrupted when he pushed her right out of the bed.

"Rude!" she yelped, sitting up and glaring at the boy as he took his bed.

"You're the one that's rude," he snipped before yanking his curtains closed.

She huffed and stood again, wobbling when another yawn pulled at her mouth. Okay, so it was pretty rude to just steal his bed. She'd just have to share with someone then. She immediately went to Remus' bed, finding him surprisingly still awake. He only raised his brows at her pitiful look.

"Please?" was all she said. He rolled his eyes with a grin but nodded. She climbed over him, settling into the free side. The sheets were already warm and everything smelled like him. It was comforting.

"Are you really so lazy you can't walk to your own bed?" he asked quietly after pulling the curtains closed. He shifted closer, laying on his side to look down at her. His eyes seemed to reflect the faint bit of dim moon light that managed to seep in. She nodded, giving a small rueful smile. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe I just wanted a chance to get closer to you?" she said, feeling a flush of giddiness when his eyes flashed.

Remus leaned in close, nuzzling her cheek and breathing in deeply. "You really shouldn't say things like that when you're in my bed, Andi." His voice was deeper than normal and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why? The moon isn't for another month." Her words came out in a whisper, almost impossible to hear. Merlin, when did he start affecting her this much? Normally she was the one to poke at him until he gave in. He paused his movements before sighing and resting his forehead against her shoulder. "Remus? Is something wrong?"

"No. Just go to sleep. We've got class in the morning." He rolled to his other side, leaving his back to her. The action left a pang of hurt in her chest.

She filed his odd behavior away with a frown and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

"AGAIN! Do the drill again, but this time, you have to angle it more!"

Andi growled as Nanami bellowed from below. This was their fifth time trying this maneuver. They had it down perfect but the co captain seemed to think otherwise. Sirius looped around and came to a stop beside her, looking just as aggravated while stretching out his arms. Her arms ached only a bit, a testament to the training she'd put in even while on reserve.

"She's going to kill us before the match even happens," Sirius muttered, wiping sweat from his brow. "This time, I'll hold off just a bit. You're better at spinning the thing so you take the controlling hit."

Andi just nodded, glancing at her watch. Class was in half an hour. They could give it one more try. Nanami yelled again and they both sighed. They signaled their acknowledgement and went back to their positions a several meters apart. Nanami released the single Bludger. It zipped forward, wavering left and right as it tried to decide on which one of them to hit. Once it was within their range, they flew forward and jerked to the side. The tails of their brooms crossed as they leaned back and into each other, leveled their bats, and swung, hitting the Bludger at the same time. The force cracked across the pitch as the iron ball shot away, curving slightly to the right and shattered the circling dummy.

Sirius let out a whoop, turning a quick barrel roll in celebration. Andi laughed in relief. Finally! They managed to curve a Dopplebeater Defense! The two flew down, landing beside the co captain.

"Not bad," Nanami said, nodding more to herself than to them. "The Ravenclaws aren't going to know what hit them if you guys can pull that off during the match." She gave her hands a loud clap. "Right, so tell me what you changed to make it work and how you're going to manage a repeat on the field."

"It was Sirius suggestion. He held back on his hit a bit, letting me put more force in. That gave it a good spin," Andi said, tucking her bat into it's loop on her belt.

"It'll be easy to do it again later. We just have to pay attention to which direction we want it to go and make sure that person holds back," Sirius finished, looking smug as can be. He threw an arm over Andi's shoulders. "It also helps that my little gem is left handed. Gives a lot more control when it's not two right handed swings." Andi half heartedly swatted his arm at the nickname, earning a laugh.

"Perfect. Now, off with you! Class starts in just a bit."

The two quickly changed and ran back to the castle, chatting the whole way. The last two days of practice had made a world of difference. Sirius hadn't been happy with a new partner so suddenly, but they seemed to naturally work well together. She could just feel when he was nearby, what players he already had covered, or when he was aiming a hit towards her so she could knock in another direction. To top it off, most Beaters were never able to pull off that strat, but they managed it after just a few hours of practice.

They managed to slip into the Transfiguration classroom just as the bell went off. Andi dropped onto the chair between Peter and Remus, still grinning. Remus quirked a brow at her gleeful face, though keeping his words to himself as Professor McGonagall began introducing their lesson for the day. They were to pair off and continue practicing the _Reparifarge_ spell like last lesson. One would transfigure a matchbook, poorly, and the other would attempt to change it back.

"Andi!" She jumped as two hands clamped down on her shoulders and someone rested their chin atop her head. "Be my partner."

"What?" She pushed whoever it was off and turned, not quite believing it when she saw Sirius grinning down at her. "Are you sick? You must be if you're not sticking to James like glue."

"Far from it, gem. C'mon, you know you need the extra help."

"I told you not to call me that! And I was going to pair up with…" She turned to her right only to find Remus gone. Lily had already pulled him away. A look to her left found Peter helping a girl from Hufflepuff, Nettie, with her wand work. "Oh. Eh, well, alright, I guess. Everyone else is already taken."

He gasped dramatically, as he was prone to do more often these days. "Why, I feel offended! Am I only a last resort to you?"

It was hard not to laugh as he fanned his face to dry away mock tears and huffed. "Oh, shut it and sit-"

"Sirius!" Andi turned as someone called out, only to find another Hufflepuff girl. Dawn, maybe? The girl was rather pretty with her rich brown hair and hazel eyes surrounded by the longest lashes she'd ever seen. Lashes she was currently fluttering at Sirius. "Will you be my partner? I've been having so much trouble with this spell and everyone knows you're the best in the class." Andi turned away, biting down on her bottom lip to stifle a laugh. Merlin, could she sound anymore pathetic. She was simpering so hard it was sickening. The girl clasped his hand between hers and fluttered her eyelashes again. How was she not getting dizzy from that? "Please?"

Sirius put on his most charming smile, seeming to puff up at the attention. "The best in class, eh?" He glanced at Andi, his smile faltering for a moment. Dawn seemed to finally notice Andi, face scrunching up in distaste. Ah, she thought she was competition.

She rolled her eyes and waved him off. "Go on, Casanova. I'm sure she needs your expertise more than I do." He looked a bit confused at the name but turned his smile up another watt.

"See, she'll be fine. Over here!" Dawn dragged him off to sit beside her friends. They all giggled and twittered around him.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Andi turned to find a boy in the seat beside her. He was rather thin and tall, but had the most striking blue eyes under long dark auburn hair. She looked around him and found everyone else already paired up.

"Yes. You are...eh, Argyle, right?" she asked, laughing when he winked.

"Right on it, Andalora. Fancy being my partner?"

She shrugged and plucked the matchbook from his hand. "Of course. Sorry you got stuck with me."

"Not a bad thing at all. It's surprising the infamous Beater bird hasn't already been snatched up." She wrinkled her nose up at the name and tossed the matchbook onto the desk. A quick cast of a half arsed transfiguration had it furry with whiskers. Perfect for their practice.

"Has that nickname really spread so much?" she asked, leaning her chin on her palm, elbow to the table.

"Most everyone knows it by now," he said, trying and failing to change it back. "The incident with Gallagher and his tiny replacement is the talk of the school. Well, other than the Slytherins' exploding dorms."

Andi couldn't help but laugh at that. Their prank had worked wonderfully. Everyone had been talking about it the next day. Apparently Lestrange had tried to put on his shoes after a night of no rest and red sparks, ending up with his toes burn to a crisp when he set her firework off. She knew she should feel bad about it, but it wasn't anywhere near the level of Pat's injuries. He deserved it worse.

Argyle quirked a brow at her, trying to change the matchbook again. "I take it that was your handiwork as well?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't," she said, watching as the fur disappeared. "Damn, second try. You're pretty good at this."

He winked again. "Not as good as Black though." He glanced over to where the girls were still giggling as Sirius transfigured their matchbook to different objects with casual ease. Argyle looked at the raven haired boy wistfully, drawing his bottom lip in to bite at it.

Andi nudged his shoe lightly to get his attention back. He blushed and cleared his throat, changing their own book to grow a tail and a single leg. Interesting. She focused on it, giving the spell a try. The tail grew twice the previous length.

"So, anyone you fancy?" she asked, trying again. The tail coiled up like a pig's tail.

Argyle gave a nervous laugh, glancing over at Sirius again before looking at her. "Am I that obvious?" he asked lowly.

"I can't say," she answered, glaring at the matchbook. "I don't have much experience with that sort of thing. But-" She tried again and felt a bit better when the leg morphed back into a match. "You do keep looking at him like you want to eat him alive."

He laughed heartily, surprisingly loud for how skinny he was. "Can't help it. Here, try it this way." He stopped her hand, leaning over to move her wrist in the proper movement. "I don't know how you can be around him and _not_ want to pounce on him," he muttered, nodding once she got it down.

Another attempt and the tail withdrew, leaving an intact book behind. "Yes! You're pretty good at teaching." The boy gave her a wide smile. "And as for him, he's a big idiot most of the time. He tends to be pretty showy when anyone else is around. A bit like a peacock I suppose."

"And what a peacock he is…" Argyle sighed wistfully. "Do you know if he...well, leans my way?"

She blinked at that. Did he? She'd only ever seen Sirius with girls, usually trying to suck the very air from their lungs and suffocate them with his tongue. "I'm not sure," she answered thoughtfully. "But if you like him so much, you should say something."

"HA! You are a funny girl, Miss Andalora."

She frowned. "Why?"

"I can't just _ask him_. He'd laugh me right out of the classroom."

"And how do you know that? It's worth it to at least try."

Argyle's smile faded as he pondered. "Perhaps…" She transfigured the book again, leaving a mouse with matches for legs. It scrabbled on the smooth wood, not able to gain any traction. The sight made her heart hurt a bit. Poor mouse. "Do you fancy anyone?"

"I'm not sure," she said, propping her chin up again. "There are plenty of good looking people, but I don't think I'd go after anyone. Seems like a hassle."

"You mean to tell me you spend all that time with Black, Potter, and Lupin and aren't interested in any of them? Even little Pettigrew is adorable in a dormouse type of way." She just shrugged and watched as he changed the partial mouse back again, first try. She groaned. Why couldn't it be that easy for her? Argyle leaned back in his chair, watching her very carefully. "I find it hard to believe. Do you fancy girls?"

That gave her a pause. "I don't know, actually. They're pretty to look at, I suppose. But most of them are well-" The giggling from Sirius' little fanclub grew loud for a moment and she grimaced. "Like that. I don't know how boys stand it."

"Mr Black!" Andi sucked her lips in as McGonagall barked from her desk, glaring over at the group behind them. "Practice the assigned spell!"

"Sorry, Professor!" the boy sang, easily changing his matchbook to grow a twitchy nose. The entire class giggled.

"Merlin, he's so-so-UGH!" Argyle pouted, giving his wand a lazy wave and changed their matchbook. "Andalora-"

"Andi," she cut in, feeling happy when he smiled.

"Andi-" He leaned in close and lowered his voice. "You have to make it your mission to snog each of them at least once. Then give me all the good details."

She raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

"Very much so. I won't get the chance. I'll live vicariously through you."

"That's a bit much to ask for someone you've only just met."

"I don't know about you, but I feel like we're already the best of friends," he stated glibly, waggling his eyebrows.

"Friends then," she said, laughing when he winked again.

"Perfect! Now. Who will you go after first?"

"You really are serious," she said a bit louder. What a forward boy.

"No, I'm Sirius!" Andi rolled her eyes, though grinning widely when Argyle sighed dreamily. Sirius had superhuman hearing when it came to his name and puns.

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Yes, my gem!"

* * *

It was the big day. The match of the year was due to start in an hour and everyone was talking about it. The excitement was contagious. Remus could feel it seeping into him. He didn't care about Quidditch, but this time, he was actually looking forward to it. It had a lot to do with Andi, of course. It would be a first for many things. Her first match, the schools first female Beater in decades, and if they won with enough points, Gryffindor would take the house cup after a six year dry spell. One that Slytherin has held for the past three.

"Moony, what do you think?" Remus looked up from his neglected book, finding Peter proudly holding up a hand painted banner. A small robin wearing a pair of red Quidditch goggles moved about, swinging a Beater bat at a Bludger. It was actually quite good.

"That looks great, Peter, but you know she's not going to like it. She hates it when people call her that" he said, smiling when the boy deflated a bit. "I would still bring it. Everyone else will love it. Did you make anything for Sirius too?"

James lifted his head up from his own banner at the other end of the table, black paint dotting his cheeks. "I've got that one! Pete, cast that spell on mine for me too, will ya?" Within minutes, they spread out an even longer banner with the words 'Beat 'em Black' that flashed from red to gold to black. "Brilliant, innit?"

"Perfect," he said, grinning. It would definitely make Sirius happy as can be.

"Are you coming to the match?" the bespectacled boy asked, while waving his wand over the paint to dry it and cause the banner to roll itself up.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

James pointedly looked at the spread of books and notes before Remus, then met his gaze. "No offense, but you've missed all the other Gryffindor matches so far this year. Actually, every match, now that I think about it. Granted, you couldn't help some of those, being sick and all. But the others? Mate, you study more than anyone else I know."

Remus flushed, feeling a curl of shame at the words. He did have a point. The sport didn't interest him normally. He tended to tune out any Quidditch chatter every time it came up. And yes, he hadn't been to a single match all year. Andi had always tried to cajole him into coming, even to just sit with them and pay the game no mind, but he always turned her down, pleading an upcoming test. Honestly, it was surprising that the others hadn't said anything until now.

"I know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But this is Andi's first match and with everything that's riding on it..." He shrugged, slowly gathering up his notes and books into a neat stack and stowing them in his bag. "It's important so I'm going."

"That's good. It'll be nice to have you along for once," Peter chirped, taking up both rolled banners and tucking them under an arm. "Oh, you can be on camera duty!"

Before he could answer, Peter shoved the polaroid camera into his hands.

"And to make sure you actually enjoy the game, you're not allowed to bring this!" James hopped up and yanked Remus' bag from his fingers. He started to protest, but the boy shook a finger at him. "It'll only distract you and we can't have our photographer looking anywhere but at the action." Remus just sighed and nodded. It was best he just accepted his fate. No one told James Potter no.

Once his things were locked up in James' trunk - "Can't have you sneaking back up to do homework, now can we?" - they headed down to the pitch. There was a steady stream of people trailing all the way from the doors of the castle, down the hills, and to the stands. Remus could have sworn there were more than who showed up for dinner. The stands were already packed by time they managed to climb up the stairs. And much to their surprise, they found Patrick at the very front, both arms wrapped in braces and a patch over his left eye, staring down at the pitch with an intense gaze.

James jumped at the chance to keep him company, dragging them over to piled in beside him. "Pat! I'm surprised to see you here. You managed to sneak out past Pomfrey?" the boy exclaimed, giving the Beater a pat on the back.

He nodded, giving the boys an attempted smile, though it came out more like a grimace. "Aye, Potter. Oi 'ad tah be 'ere. It's me last year, de last match. Nade teh make sure dat wee Andi shines loike oi nu she 'ill." His voice took on a warm tone, eyes sparking a bit when he brought up the girl. Admiration and something else. Something that made Remus' stomach go sour.

He frowned while the others agreed with Pat, eagerly showing him the banners they made. Why was Patrick so set on Andi? Yes, it was perfectly understandable he'd be more invested in her, seeing as how he was the one that put her on reserve and heavy involved in her training. There was also the first female Beater in ages thing, plus the fact that she was replacing him for the game. Remus could only hope it was a more brotherly interest and not what his vivid, most likely jealousy ridden, imagination managed to stew up.

The roar of the crowd pulled him from his thoughts and he sat up straight when James slapped him on the back. The teams were walking onto the pitch. He leaned out and was able to make out the distant forms. It was easy to pick out Andi, covered in her scarlet Quidditch robes. She was painfully shorter than anyone else on the pitch. Madame Hooch placed a quick _Sonorus_ on herself and began a long winded pregame speech about rules and conduct. Then with the trill of her whistle, the teams shot into the air. The match had begun.

"Welcome, welcome, WELCOME to the last Quidditch match of the year, my fellow students!" The cheerful voice of a girl echoed out over the pitch. Remus could see her behind a large microphone sitting in the teachers' stand, sandwiched between an amused Dumbledore and Professor Sprout. She wore a Hufflepuff hat, but a red scarf, obviously supporting the Gryffindor team today. "And we start off with Marks snatching up the Quaffle and making a quick pass to Otake!"

Remus tuned out the announcer, searching the field for Andi. He spotted Sirius first, watching him knock a Bludger away from one of their Chasers. And there, Andi flew up into the path of the Bludger and hit it towards one of the opposing Chaser that was getting too close to their free one, waiting for an opening. The boy swerved, dodging a hit to his leg, only to have the iron ball take off a chunk of his broom and send twigs spraying everywhere. The crowd around him cheered loudly.

"And it looks like Gryffindor's replacement Beater, Andalora Proth is doing marvelously, nearly taking out Kirkman in a single swing! GO BEATER BIRD!"

"Miss Porter!"

"Sorry Professor!"

That seemed to set the tone for the entire game. Andi seemed to be everywhere at once, often side by side with Sirius. He almost couldn't believe how hard she could hit the damn things at times. The Ravenclaw team had a hard time dodging the aggressive hits, often getting clipped, but not enough to take anyone out. It still kept any one from getting near the scarlet Chasers. Remus managed to snap a few photos, pocketing one particularly good one of Andi as she shot past, hair blowing behind her wildly.

Patrick was beside himself, roaring with every hit she made. After a smooth maneuver where she cartwheeled in the air around a Bludger, hitting it backhanded over her shoulder and sent to screaming into the opposite Keeper, breaking his hand, the crowd went absolutely wild. James and Patrick jumped to their feet, screaming and chanting her new title. Soon the rest of their stand joined in. Within minutes, the entire stadium was whistling and chirping like birds between shouting.

It was nearing half an hour into it, Gryffindor leading ninety to twenty when the Seekers managed to spot the Snitch, scarlet and cobalt racing after the tiny golden sparkle.

Porter leapt to her feet, mic gripped in both hands. "The Snitch has been spotted! Murphy is in the lead with Schneemann just centimeters behind. But wait, what's this? Proth and Black are on the move. What in the name of Merlin's purple pants are they doing?" The professors didn't even admonish her language as even they had stood, peering out.

Remus did the same, standing beside James to get a better look. Andi and Sirius took up a Bludger, smacking it between the two of them like a birdie in a game of badminton. And they were flying directly at the Seekers. As they neared them, they jerked the front of their brooms to the side, crossing the tails, pulled their bats back in perfect unison and swung. Murphy dove down just as the Bludger left their reach. The Ravenclaw Seeker realized just what they were doing too late. The Bludger shot forward in a blur, ramming into the Snitch with a clear chime and sending it careening straight down towards the Gryffindor Seeker. But it didn't stop there, slamming right into Schneemann's chest and knocking him from his broom. Remus cringed when he hit the ground, tumbling head over heels twice before skidding to a stop.

Murphy shot up into the middle of the pitch, a faint glint of gold clutched in his fist and held aloft in triumph. The resulting noise from the crowd could only be described as animalistic.

"They've done it! The Gryffindor team has won the cup!" Portman shrieked. "I don't think I've ever seen a play like that before in my life! BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

Everyone around him rushed from their benches, swarming down the stairs and out onto the field. Remus followed, as thrilled as everyone else to get to their team. Patrick managed to reach the field first, charging up to the players as they landed and scooped Andi right up into his arms, ignoring the fact that they were still healing. The girl let out a squeal, laughing as he spun her around. Remus skidded to a stop at the sight, feeling a stab in his chest. The wolf didn't like it anymore, snarling madly at the back of his mind.

"Andi, me love, me star! Yeh bleedin bonny creature, yeh did it!" the Irishman crowed before pulling her into a tight hug. James grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him closer, but he balked a bit. He knew it was absurd, feeling so angry that the man was even touching her, but he couldn't help it.

They managed to get to the center, finding Andi on the ground again and beaming proudly around. Those crystalline eyes seemed to brighten even more when she spotted them.

"Remus, Jamie!" she cried out, dropping her bat and throwing herself at them. Remus forgot all his earlier thoughts as he caught her, burying his face in that mane of windswept hair. The smell of her sweat mingled with her normally sweet scent, so heady it made his head swim. She pulled back much too quickly for his taste, flushed and grinning. "Oh, did you see it?" she gasped, turning towards James completely.

"How could I not!" the boy exclaimed, groaning and throwing his head back. "Blimey, Andi, it was _amazing_! I didn't even know it was possible to hit the Snitch with a bloody Bludger!"

The girl leaned close, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Don't let Sirius know, but it was all my idea." She giggled madly when James returned the look.

"Andi! Get over here!" They turned to find the team all crowded around the large Quidditch cup. Sirius waved her over and she rushed to him, pressing against his side to reach up and help lift the cup into the air. He also noticed how Patrick was thankfully on the other side of the cup. Remus managed to snap a photo, smiling at how happy they all looked. He was sure he wasn't as elated as they were, but it was contagious, their joy.

Murphy pulled away from the group, jumping onto his broom to hover just above the crowd and shouter, "Party in the Common Room!"

Everyone cheered, most immediately clearing off the pitch to hurry inside. Peter finally managed to find them and Andi pounced, squeezing him in a tight hug and pressing a kiss to both his cheeks. He flushed a dark shade of red. It was then she noticed the banner he was still carrying.

"I knew it was one of you that made that damn thing! I told you not to call me that!" she huffed, snatching it up to get a better look. Her glare softened into a smile. "Oh, it's so cute! This is very good, Peter. Can I have it?" Peter nodded vigorously, a wide smile stretching his even darker cheeks. She started to roll it back up, but it was snatched from her hands from behind. "Hey!"

Sirius danced away from her grabbing hands, looking over the banner with a smirk. "Why, Andi, I didn't realize you wanted a new nickname so badly," he chided, eyes twinkling when he peeked over the top at her furious gaze. "A sweet little robin doesn't suit you too well though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded, lunging forward again, but missed. "I'm sweet! Aren't I, Remus?"

Remus felt his face grow hot as the ideas popping into his head were not the type of sweet she obviously meant. Yes, she was very sweet indeed. He could remember how she tasted much too easily. "Eh-er-of course you are!" he sputtered, coughing and looking away. Sirius cackled, having picked up on her unintentionally dirty words.

"See! I'm perfectly sweet and nice. You'd know that if you paid attention."

"If you say so, gem. I can't say I agree since I haven't gotten a chance to find out first hand yet," Sirius said smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows. Remus stifled a snort. Sirius was really ramping up his flirting with her. Then another thought struck him. Why didn't it bother him?

Sirius' words seemed to finally sink in when she choked and blushed. "Sirius Black, you dog!" He let out a bark like laugh, dodging her when she made another mad grab. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face. GET BACK HERE!" The raven haired boy took off towards the locker rooms with Andi chasing behind.

James sighed beside him, shaking his head at their antics. "Odd ones. Pete and I are going to head in now. You coming?"

"No. I'm going to wait for them," Remus said absently, waving them off. "I'll see you in the Common Room." The two left, leaving him to amble over and sit down on the grass outside the door.

He leaned against the wooden wall, dropping the camera into his lap. He shouldn't be dwelling on any of this. They weren't dating. She didn't fancy him, or at least, not the way he did her. He glared at the muggle contraption, feeling the urge to throw it. Damnit, it was stuck in his head. Why did he not feel that normal pang of jealousy, feel the wolf kick up a fuss, when Sirius so obviously showed interest in Andi? When anyone else touched her or even looked at her in that way, it was enough to drive him mad. If anyone should cause that reaction, it would be Sirius!

Sirius had already made a name for himself with the ladies. He no longer just made eyes. There had been a number of times Remus would find him snogging a girl in one of the hidden passages they'd discovered. To make it even worse, he hadn't even dated a single one yet. His friend didn't seem to care a bit about what the girls might feel when he got tired of them. Would that be the same situation if he did manage to woo Andi? And there! Nothing. He didn't feel a thing. Not a bit of worry or anxiety? But _why_?

His thoughts were interrupted when a gaggle of girls walked up, chattering and giggling loudly. They stopped a few meters away, dropping their voices to whispers, a few looking at him curiously. After a few moments, they nudged one particular girl out and she shyly shuffled over. She looked familiar.

"Eh, hello. You're Remus Lupin, right?" she asked, wringing the cobalt flag in her hands. Ah, yes. She was a Ravenclaw, a year or two above them, maybe. Janice something.

"Yes?" he answered, his brows raising when she flushed and smiled slightly.

"I-is it alright if I sit with you?" Her question confused him, but he nodded, gesturing for her to join him. Janice dropped down, nervously smoothing her skirt and brown hair. Her legs were a bit close to his. "Did you enjoy the match?" she asked, leaning a bit closer. "It was very exciting!"

"Ah, yes," he replied, fidgeting with the camera again. "Andi and Sirius made sure of that." The image of Andi's shooting through the air brought a smile to his face.

"You're very good friends with them, yes?" He glanced over at Janice, pushing away the urge to frown at her curious expression.

"Are you here to see them?" he asked.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, immediately realizing what he meant. "No, my friends are. They all are dying to meet Sirius Black. I...well, I actually wanted to meet _you_."

"Me?"

She nodded, head tilted down as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Mhmm. I see you in the library a lot and…"She paused, drawing a deep breath. "I was hoping you might go to the after party with me!" she blurted, blushing deeply.

Remus' thoughts came to a screeching halt. Wait, what? She wanted to…

"Remus!" He jerked his head up, finding Andi and Sirius standing beside him, freshly showered and back into their casual clothes. He couldn't help but admire how good the bright red dress looked on her. Or how much of her legs it showed. He scrambled to his feet, camera still clutched in his hands. "What are you doing...here?" she trailed off, tilting her head when she noticed Janice. "Oh, hello!" Remus grimaced at the happy tone when she turned to greet the other girl. "I don't think we've met before. I'm-"

"Andalora, yes. I'm Janice," Janice cut in, her tone nervous as she stood as well. Her eyes darted from Andi to Sirius. Remus swallowed and looked up, trying desperately to avoid anyone's eyes.

"Well, it's very nice to officially meet," Andi chirped, stepping away from Sirius as the group of girls rushed up to him, twittering loudly. "Are you friends with Remus?" Her question made his stomach drop. Merlin, she was so sweet and clueless at times.

"Yes," the other girl said, glancing to her group of friends and back to Andi. "We were about to go to the after party."

Andi's eyes widened, glancing between the two of them. "Together?" Janice latched onto his arm before he could reply. "Oh, that's wonderful!" The other two blinked at her cheerful exclamation. She took the camera from him and looped her arm through his other free one. "We can all go together then."

And with that, Andi pulled them along, leaving behind Sirius and his new fanclub. "It's always nice to make new friends," she said cheerfully, looking back to give Janice a brilliant smile. "And I know that Remus doesn't have many outside of his dorm mates." Remus let out a sigh of relief. So she didn't realize that Janice had been hinting at it being more of a date. He glanced back at Janice, feeling a bit bad at how stiff and uncomfortable she looked. She must not have planned on Andi even being around.

His friend managed to keep up a steady stream of chatter then entire way up to the portrait, only stopping once the Fat Lady gave Janice a hard stare. Andi let go of his arm, shooing the two of them around the corner, leaving them alone for a moment. It was extremely awkward. Once the portrait was open, Andi peeked around and waved them in.

The noise levels were just as loud as the last time. As soon as Andi stepped in, everyone cheered, people parting to lead her into the center of the room where the rest of the Quidditch team was. Remus tried to follow, only to have Janice kept him in place beside the portrait entrance.

"Janice, I-" he started but she stopped him with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry about a thing, Remus," she said, the tension gone. She leaned in close, looking up at him with hooded eyes. He tried to move back, but she'd already managed to corner him. "It's nice of you to not hurt her feelings."

Now he really was confused. "Eh, what?" he asked, voice cracking a bit.

"It's obvious how much she fancies you. I don't see how you can be friends with someone so desperate."

He frowned, putting his hands on her shoulders to try and push her back. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Janice, I don't think-"

"Oh, come now," she purred, actually _purred_ , and slipped out of his grip to wrap her arms around his neck. It was like her personality had done a switch. Where was the shy girl from before? "I've seen the way you look at me in the library."

He tried to pull her arms off, but she just tightened her grip and leaned her face in closer. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken," he said faintly, cringing when she pressed a kiss to his chin.

"I don't think I am," she replied. The portrait opened beside them, her friends pulling Sirius in with them. Janice glanced to over then with a swift push, she shoved him against the wall and kissed him. Remus' head swam. Merlin, it felt good, but also wrong. Her perfume was too strong, hair was too straight, lips too thin. It wasn't _her_.

"Janice! Have you seen Remus? We were wanting to do a group pic- OH!" At the sound of her voice, Remus shoved Janice away, hastily wiping his mouth. Just behind the rather angry looking Ravenclaw was Andi. She was flushed, staring at him with wide eyes and mouth parted in a slight 'o'. She must have had some alcohol already as she wobbled on her feet a bit. "Right, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" She turned quickly and disappeared back into the crowd.

"Andi! Andi, wait!" He pushed past Janice, but the girl grabbed his arm again.

"Remus, forget her! She's obviously taken the hint now."

He ripped his arm free and whirled around to glare down at her. "Don't touch me," he growled, causing her to gasp and shrink back. "I don't know what's going through your mind, but I'm not interested in you. At all. Now _sod off_."

With her off his arm, he turned and pushed through the crowd to find Andi. He stumbled upon James and the team Keeper, laughing wildly on a sofa. His friend perked up when he noticed him, smile disappearing. "Moony, mate, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Andi?" he asked, forcing himself to relax his jaw. It was beginning to ache.

"Yeah, just a minute ago. Said something about you being busy with Janice. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Janice is what's wrong," Remus replied, wiping his mouth again. He felt dirty. The Keeper laughed and he glared at him.

"You really got mixed up with that nutter?" the boy said, snorting around his words. "Bird has been freakishly obsessed with Black. I heard a bunch of the girls in my classes gossiping about how she was going to try and find a way to get his attention. Looks like you were her first target."

Remus felt a wave of shame and anger wash over him. Of course. The one time a girl is interested and it was to get at one of his friends. He should have known better. And to make it even worse Andi had seen it. Merlin knew what she thought. He ignored James' concerned look and words and moved into the crowd again. She had to be around here somewhere.

He found Peter, watching over Andi's record player and picking out the next record to play. "Peter, do you know where Andi is?" he asked, trying to push down the rush of panic starting to well up.

The small boy blinked then frowned. "Eh, with her friend, Mannerin. Not sure where they headed off to though." Mannerin? Wasn't that a bloke from Hufflepuff in their year? The panic peaked and he felt his throat close up. He cursed under his breath. When had she even become friends with him?

He growled and turned, shoving his way through a group of people. Why is it the one time he needed to find her and he can't? Normally she was always seeking him out. He finally managed to clear the crowd by the stairs to the boys' dorms, pulling in a breath of cool air. His thoughts were growing harder and harder to keep track of, the urgency riling everything up. Then he heard it. Her laugh. He whipped around and spotted her, sitting in the shadows up the stairs with someone. The wolf reared up, snarling.

"Andi!" he called, climbing up the steps two at a time. But he froze when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, giving a clear sight of her. She was curled up against another boy, head resting on his shoulder with a glass of firewhiskey in her hand, judging by the bottle beside them. "What are you doing?" he demanded, snatching the glass from her hand and tossing it behind him to clatter down the steps.

"Moony!" she sang, giggling and rolling her head to the side to look up at him. "How was your snog with Janice? I wish you'd told me you fancied her."

"Andi, please-"

"Uh oh," the boy, Mannerin, interrupted. "I think your mate is upset with you, Andi."

"Oh, yeah! Have you met my friend Argyle yet?" she said loudly, sitting up straight and grinning at him. He growled and grabbed her arm, hauling her up from her spot on the step.

"No, I haven't but I need to talk to you. Now."

She blinked hazily up at him, smiling fading into a thoughtful pout. "Is everything alright?" she asked reaching up to touch his face. He ignored her words and pulled her up the steps. "Remus, what is it?" she asked again, words slurred slightly.

He threw the door to the dorm open, pulled her in, and slammed it behind him before turning on her. She wobbled precariously in place, looking very confused. His anger wilted at the sight and he sighed, stepped up and cupping her face in his hands. Her face was flushed with drink, the red making her eyes stand out more. His eyes roved over her features, drinking in the wonderful sight.

Andi gave him a lazy smile, stumbling a step and putting her hands on his chest to balance herself. "Did you bring me up here just to stare at me?" she asked.

Remus shook his head, sighing. "No. I-I just…" He stopped to swallow, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. "I don't fancy Janice, Andi."

She frowned at that, slowly mulling over the sentence. "Then why were you kissing her?"

"She forced herself on me. Apparently she wanted to use me to get Sirius' attention." Even leaving his mouth, the words made him feel dirty again. He let go of her face and looked away, feeling his shame creep up again.

"Oh, Remus," she breathed sadly. "I'm sorry. She's a complete bitch. Forget her!" Her fingers touched his cheek, forcing him to look up again. Those pale green eyes burned with a fierce protectiveness. It drew him in.

Without thinking, he dipped his head down and kissed her. She gasped softly in surprise against his lips and he slid his tongue in, curling it around hers and drinking the little noises of pleasure she made. Merlin, she tasted amazing even with the sharp sting of the firewhiskey. He groaned, backing her up into the door and pressing close.

After a moment she pulled away, leaning her head back to suck in a breath. He took the chance and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, pressing open mouthed kisses along the exposed skin. She tasted even better there, like butterscotch again. Her hands tangled in his hair and let out a small mewling noise. It seemed to set the wolf off, the beast urging him on. His kisses turned to nips as he used his hands, sweeping them over her sides. The swell of her hips was much more pronounced as he dug his fingers in for a moment before sliding them around to her arse. Oh, gods, he'd never touched there before. The feel of the toned flesh giving under his finger tips sent a wave of need through him. Her pants made it even stronger, her lips sending waves of hot air over his ear with each one.

He cursed softly against her skin, feeling his trousers tighten, but couldn't stop. She felt too good in his arms. The fingers in his hair tugged, pulling his face back up. She greedily kissed him again, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth to suckle on it lightly. He couldn't help but moan into her kiss when her legs spread slightly, his knee sliding between them and letting him press even closer than before. His hands slid down from her arse, hitching her leg over his hip and tracing the skin that was revealed as her dress rode up. It was smooth as silk. The heat at the apex of her thighs seeped into his leg, showing just how much she wanted him in return. That thought alone overrode all others, giving the wolf more power to scream for more.

His mouth ripped from hers, running over her cheeks, along her jaw, down her neck, and dipping down to taste at the swell of her breasts. The sight of his necklace resting along her cleavage brought a wave of pride. She breathed out his name, head falling back to give him better access. He traced back up, settling on her shoulder again to bite lightly. The moan she produced loosened his control even more. The wolf thrashed and his control finally snapped, letting it free for the first time. His jaw clenched, teeth biting down harder, just enough to break the skin, and sealed his lips over the spot and sucking hard. He needed to mark her. She was _his_! Andi squeaked in surprise, but just drew him closer, nails digging into his skin just as hard. He released after a few moments, lathing his tongue over the dark purple shaded mark to sooth it.

His name from her lips again drew him back up. The sight took his already ragged breath away. Her hair was a tousled mess, gold pink locks curling up into a halo around her, framing her flushed face. Her eyes sparkled behind her crooked glasses, like the gem she wore, darkened and burning as they met his. The urge to taste her pulled at him again and he did so, though softly this time. It was languid and drawn out, being so very gentle with her already swollen lips. He could have kissed her forever.

Until the door behind her rattled in its frame, startling them both from their quiet moment. "OI! Are you two in there?" Remus cursed loudly as Sirius' muffled voice cut through the thick wood. "I heard that! Open the bloody door, Moony!" They quickly separated, trying to smooth down clothing and hair. One last glance over showed it wasn't much, but better than nothing. Andi shooed him to his bed, stuffed a pillow over his lap, and pulled her hair over the mark before opening the door and letting Sirius in.

"What is it, Sirius?" she asked, frowning up at their friend. "Remus is upset right now. One of your stupid fangirls mauled him to try and get your attention."

Sirius sighed and nodded, running a hand through his hair with a pained look on his face. "I heard. Listen, I'm sorry. I had an idea she was gonna try something. I should have told you."

Remus shoved away his annoyance at the boy interrupting a very _very_ nice snog session and turned to fully face him. "It's fine, mate," he said, feeling a stab of guilt. Sirius had been worried over the situation while he'd been up here with Andi. When he didn't seem convinced, he smiled and lifted a brow. "I can't really complain too much when a girl throws herself at me. Even if she was rather...unpleasant." He bit his tongue to stop a snicker when Andi huffed, eyeing him from behind Sirius.

Sirius seemed to relax at his words, returning the smile and straightening up. "I'm sure, Moony."

"Was that all you needed?" Andi asked, crossing her arms and tapping a foot. She was horrid at hiding her impatience.

"Eh, no. Pat wants you down stairs. We managed to get a _normal_ camera and they wanted a few shots of us for the school paper." The boy turned and paused, quicksilver eyes taking in her disheveled appearance. Remus held his breath as he leaned close, a smirk slowly spreading over his lips. "The ravaged look is good for you, gem," he said lowly. "Whoever it was must have done a wonderful job." He reached up and straighten her glasses for her, fingers almost brushing the mark hidden in her hair when they fell away. Remus choked down a groan when the wolf growled in approval.

The tension seemed to drain from Andi at the action and she tilted her head to look curiously up at him. Sirius' smirk turned to a more warm smile. "Make sure to hurry down or Pat'll come up here himself." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left.

Remus jumped up from his spot, dropping the pillow to the ground and rushing up to her. "Andi, I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I-" he gasped, pushing her hair back to inspect his bite.

"No, stop, Remus," she snapped, eyes flashing as she grabbed his hands to stop him. "I think...you did something good with whatever that was."

"What?"

"We really need to find some better books on werewolves."

Remus jerked as if her words had slapped him. "Why?"

"I _heard_ him, Remus," she urged.

"You don't mean the wolf do you?"

"Yes, I do. Wh-when you bit me there was this-eh-jolt or something in my magic. It's changed. I can feel it tied to you. With-with a string or something. Don't you feel it?"

He took a deep breath and focused, feeling for the well of power he had learned to reach his first year in school. It was the same warm, gentle pulse as always. But there was something odd about it. There was a thin thread coiling out from its depth. He tugged on it lightly, letting go suddenly and pulling himself from his light meditation when Andi gasped. "What? Ar-are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, grinning widely. "Yes! I felt that! Oh, this is amazing! I've remember reading about this somewhere, just a short passage. Remus, I think you just started a pack!"

"I did what?!"

* * *

AN: **Ah, hormones. What horrifying, confusing, and frustrating things they are. You can never know when they'll rear up and complicate everything.  
**

 **I've got my rhythm down at last! Another timely update and the next chapter halfway done. At this rate, I'm hoping to have some lined up so I won't miss a week update for a while.  
**

 **I feel the need to start thanking everyone. SO! Thank you _SoullessSky_ and _trollypop_ for following this past week. And of course, everyone that's followed before; _KimIsMe92, NotWeird, IzzyG1989, SliverKitsuneGrlAngel, ForeverCharmed00, laternenfisch, Italian Mafia, TrAfAlGaRlAwSgUrL27, eagle0108, sexysocks99, Loony the Lothlorien Hunter, Gottalovethosefanfics, CatchingtheDrift, EMO-KID411, Freed0m2a11, underthelongleaf_ ,** **and** _ **kitcat93.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Remus,_

 _You can't keep avoiding the topic. Now I know what you're thinking. So just stop it. What happened, happened. You can't take it back and I'm not upset. Actually, I suppose I'm a bit flattered that Moony likes me so much. Now, I've managed to dig up a few more books from the library. I think Gran was trying to hide them because they are really graphic. But one was just on the social habits of werewolves outside the confines of other humans. Feral, I guess you could put it._

 _It seems that everyone old enough to 'hunt' had bite marks in the same place. From the drawings, they're a lot deeper than mine and are shown openly. Alphas are the ones that give them and only during a full moon. They're often used to show dominance and favor in the pack ranks._

 _In contrast, they also interviewed a lone werewolf, a man that managed to make a living in wizarding society even with his disorder. He spoke of his own experiences around his family. When a werewolf is without others of his kind, he will try to make a pack of his own. A bite while untransformed won't do anything normally. But if the werewolf has strong emotional connections with that person, a lot of the time the more feral instincts tend to take over. Since emotions and said instincts are so closely entwined with magic and how we use it, well. It can either consciously or unconsciously cause a magical bond between the werewolf and whoever they bite. A pack bond._

 _I know that's a lot to take in. I feel like I'm writing an essay for DADA. I'm trying to find more things, but the other two books are written in German and I'll have to translate them. So for now, just remember that we're just closer than ever. I would have taken the bite even if it hadn't been a pleasant surprise._

 _On another note, I've asked Gran if you can visit for a day. She hasn't given me an answer yet. She's been very distracted lately. I feel like something is going on with our_ family _. I don't have any concrete proof as any owls that come for her go straight to her office. But I can tell. Mr Scamander has been over almost every day for the past two weeks. And a new fellow. I think his name is Damocles. Have you heard anything from your parents? If not, best not bring it up. Your dad is kinda jumpy and I don't want him to move you away._

 _I'll owl you as soon as she gives me an answer!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Andi_

* * *

"Are you done looking through all of those yet?"

"Nope."

James groaned from behind, audibly dragging his feet and running into stand of records. Sirius tuned him out, gleefully picking out a shirt from the wall with Queen album art blazoned on the front. Andi had introduced them to him last month after another of her father's mystery packages. They were new, but Merlin, did he love their sound.

Today was an odd day. As Felix continued the charade of mentoring Sirius, the elder Proth had taken him out for a day to Diagon Alley just before school started. Though Felix quickly righted that by dragging them out into muggle London. And of course, he brought James with him, to satiate his friend's sudden and odd interest in muggle things. It was all very hush hush. Andi would have their heads if she found out they'd gone without her.

Felix, regardless of his Slytherin status, was a good bloke. Perhaps it was the American side of him. He took them to store after store, making sure they had proper muggle clothes, treating them to some odd dish called curry, and taught them the many different things of the modern world. Well, between actual pureblood society etiquette. Not that he needed any help with that. Cars, telephones, tellys, escalators, trainers, airplanes, microwaves, bicycles, and more. Sirius head was swimming by time they made one final stop at a record shop.

He had more than enough muggle money to buy whatever he wanted. And he really wanted a new wardrobe. He already had his enchanted bag stuffed to the brim with posters, records, a player, clothes, and plenty of magazines on his new dream. A motorbike. It was even sweeter that every single thing would cause his mother to lose her mind.

A Wings shirt caught his eye, only one left, and pulled it off the wall. It was too small but it would fit perfectly on the smallest member of the Marauders.

"Black, Potter. Time to go." The two boys looked up as Felix waved them over. They paid for their things and left. As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Felix purposely slowed his pace and put an arm over each of their shoulders. "So, I've noticed the lot of you getting rather close to my sister," he said lowly, fingers tightening to an almost painful level.

Sirius swallowed, but kept himself calm. It was time for _that_ talk then. James was less apt at hiding his feelings and just stuttered out a jumble of words. He heard something close to a confirmation in there. The arms around them tightened more.

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to be friends with her. She's great. Now… I trust you to not take advantage of her, correct?"

"Y-yes!" James shouted, voice cracking badly.

Sirius kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to promise something like that. He had to be blind to not notice how little Andalora Proth was growing up very nicely. He hadn't noticed it right away, of course. At first she was more like an annoying little sister. Always butting in, following Remus around and mothering him. But finding her in the tunnel to the shack, hands raw from playing music to calm a werewolf... It had changed the way he saw her. Yes, she was an unorganized mess, blunt almost to the point of rudeness, and so painfully observant and oblivious at the same time. She was also unwavering in her goals, protective of her friends, and had the most brilliant mind. Not to mention the way her figure looked in those Quidditch robes. A girl that short shouldn't have tits that ni-

"Black?" He jolted from his reverie, quickly making sure his face didn't show a hint of his thoughts. A glance down showed his trousers didn't either.

"Don't worry, Proth," he said, shrugging the arm off his shoulders. "Your sister is safe with us. The Marauders take care of their own."

Felix snorted at the name. "I'll take your word for it. Hopefully I won't have to castrate any of your little gang." And with that, he slapped them on the backs and went into the Cauldron.

Madame Prewett was there to greet them when they all stepped out of the Floo. Her greying golden red hair was up in its usual gravity defying twist. "Welcome back, boys," she said warmly from her place on a sofa. Another woman sat across her, the two of them seeming to be having tea. "Did you have a nice trip to London?"

"Very much, Madame Prewett," Sirius answered, bowing slightly. She laughed brightly at that.

"Oh, no need for that here, dear. Your mother isn't around. This is Hope Lupin, your friend Remus' mother."

He perked up at that, stepping forward and offering a hand to her. She was small, not much taller than Andi, but it was easy to see where Remus got his dark green eyes and kind smile from. Her fingers felt fragile when she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Lupin. Remus has told us a lot about you." James followed behind, though his introduction was much more energetic.

Mrs Lupin seemed delighted with them. "My, you are such wonderful boys!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "I'm sorry to not have met you before now. Lyall is the one that handles all the trips to any magical places. It's rather difficult for me to get there." Ah, right. She was a muggle.

"Wait, did you bring Remus with you?" James asked bluntly, almost bouncing in place.

"Yes, yes. I believe he and Andi are upstairs in the libr-" Mrs Lupin didn't even get to finish her sentence before James took off. In the completely wrong direction.

Madame Prewett sighed. "I'm sure he'll get lost. Sirius, would you mind finding him? You're a bit more familiar with the manor." He nodded, wishing both women a good day before leaving the tea room.

He stopped in the front entrance, taking a moment to feel the space. It was so vastly different from his own home. It was wide and open with cream and yellow and green everywhere. Even with the hot day outside, all the windows were open to let in the breeze, some type of charm cooling the air as soon as it passed the sill. It wasn't quite the same as the Potter's mansion, but just as welcoming.

He took one last deep breath before moving past the stairs and into the back halls where he'd seen James disappear to. Where would be the first place James would go? The kitchens. He pushed the doors open and there he was, sitting at a long table covered with different pots and stuffing his face with treacle tart. The Prewett's house elf was placing more plates with slices before him.

"Now Master Potter, only take one bite!" the old elf croaked, shaking a finger sternly. "The point of taste test not to eat everything."

"But it tastes so good, Nurtin," the boy mumbled around a mouthful.

"Oi, James!" Sirius called, grinning when his friend turned, face covered in crumbs. "The world are you doing?"

"Nurtin wants me to test his treacle tarts!" he answered happily, waving his fork about.

"What about Andi and Remus?"

"I'll be there in a bit. Nurtin said he'd show me the way."

Sirius just shook his head before waving and heading back to the front. Sometimes he wondered what was going through James' head. He moved up the stairs, finding the library unlocked and the doors open. Inside was just as bright and airy as the rest of the manor, with shelves reaching up two stories and packed with books. It was much larger than the one at Grimmauld. And it was empty. He frowned, moving farther in and stepped up to the long table down the middle. There were papers, muggles pencils and notebooks scattered about with only one book open. It was about werewolves.

Of course. He glanced over the page, stopping on one word. Pack. Werewolf packs. But… He picked up the nearest page of notes, trying to make out Andi's horrid handwriting. Bloody hell, the girl wanted to make a pack with Remus? That was genius! She had a list of pros and cons, surprisingly organized. He sat down, feeling his excitement grow with each one. It would help Remus in the long run. Ease pre-moon symptoms, calm the more wolfish instincts during normal days, even make transformations less painful if they were nearby. He dropped the paper and strode out into the hall, set on finding them. He wanted a part of this.

The door to Andi's room was closed but for a crack once he found it. Voices drifted out, low, almost a whisper. He pushed it open and froze at the sight he found. And oh, what a sight it was. The two were perched on the end of her bed, Andi straddling Remus' lap with her head throw back, face gloriously flushed, eyes closed, and mouth parted. She was making soft breathy noises as the werewolf kissed his way along her partially unbuttoned blouse, his hands moving on her thighs to push the skirt she wore up. He got a peek at that very nice arse and white knickers. Sirius felt a wave of arousal hit him hard, snapping his mouth closed to stop an involuntary groan that tried to escape.

They were oblivious to his entrance and he wasn't about to stop them. He carefully closed the door behind him and leaned against it, crossing his arms and smiling to himself. Oh, this was just perfect. He'd had an idea something was going on, especially during the after party at the end of the school year. But to actually find them going at it, the view was one he was going to enjoy. It would be great to have for his own personal time later.

At that moment, Andi's eyes opened partially, a mewl escaping her lips when Remus stop at her shoulder. Those jewel like orbs locked with his, hazy with arousal, before they flew open completely and she stiffened. "Oh, don't stop on my account. I'm enjoying myself," Sirius said, feeling his grin widen.

She shrieked at his words, tipping backwards and landing on her arse on the floor. Remus reacted about the same, choking and throwing a pillow over a rather impressive bulge, as he was prone to do when he was caught.

"Sirius, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Remus gasped, turning the brightest shade of red he'd seen on him yet. It looked quite nice on him.

"Well, I just got back from muggle London, met your wonderful mother, and thought I'd pop in to say hello. So, hello!"

Andi jumped up from the floor, shoving her skirt back down with a furious glare on her face. On her shoulder was a freshly healed bite mark, the skin around it pink from the recent ministrations. Merlin, was Moony really that aggressive? Then it clicked. It was the pack bite. Before she could even say a word, Sirius stepped forward and pressed his fingers to it. Her reaction was instant, eye rolling back and head tilting to the side to allow him better access to it. Remus gasped beside him, jaw clenching as his eyes flashed gold.

"Well, you've been busy," he murmured, catching the girl as she swayed dangerously and smoothed his fingers over the very light marks.

"What do you mean?" Moony bit out, drawing in a deep breath to steady himself.

"You two are terrible at hiding things. Your notes were all over the table in the library. I want in."

Remus huffed and looked down to glare at his lap. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Merlin, he was stubborn.

Sirius pulled his hand from the mark and Andi immediately straightened, blushing deeply when he winked at her. His fingers itched to clear the scant space between them and touch her again but he pushed the feeling away. "The pack. That's what the bite is for, yeah? I want to join."

"No. It was an accident and I'm not doing it again," his friend said flatly, lifting his head again to turn that glare on him.

Andi cleared her throat and stepped between them, mouth taking on a stubborn frown. "Remus, don't be like that," she said sternly. "Sirius would be the best person for it. You already told me the wolf seems happy with him."

Sirius' interest peaked and he leaned in close. "The wolf?" he asked. While he knew about Remus' secret and the general things it pertained to, the werewolf hadn't give any details or experiences.

"You haven't told them yet?" she said, voice raising. "You said you'd talk to them about it!" Remus just looked away again, still very much stubborn in his refusal to say anything. Andi sighed, pushing her glasses back up her nose before looking at him. "Well, since he won't, then I will. One of the main problems with lycanthropy is that it instills some pretty drastic changes to natural instincts. Wolfish tendencies, I guess. And so most werewolves personify them-"

"Andi, stop!" Remus cut in, a growl in his voice.

"No, I will not! The others need to understand. They can't help you if you don't talk about these things!" She let out a frustrated noise and turned back to Sirius. "He can hear the wolf in his head. It's general reactions to things or people. He has to control it almost all the time."

Sirius hummed, nodding. "So that's why your eyes change, yeah?" Remus didn't react, sitting in sullen silence. The action sent a jab of hurt through him. "Moony-" He stopped, not knowing what to say. He wanted to help. He hated how much pain Remus went through. If there was anything he could do to help, he needed to do it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself otherwise. "You're part of the Marauders," he finally forced out, the words making Remus cringe and finally meet his gaze. "We're together in everything now. No secrets, no lies. We share everything. And most importantly, we take care of each other. You were the one who wrote that down, mate. Best you let us actually do it."

It seemed to work, Remus' head dropping in shame. After a moment, he looked back up with a apologetic look. "You're right," he said softly, reaching up to absently rub at a scar. "When school starts next week, I'll tell you whatever you want. But I need time to think about the pack thing."

Sirius nodded, smiling. "Good. Now!" He reached out and gestured to Andi's still open blouse. "Want to tell me what's going on with this? You're not dating, are you?"

Remus flushed again, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words to say. Andi huffed and shook her head, not even bothering to button the shirt back up. She obviously wasn't shy about it. "It helps with his pre-moon symptoms," she answered bluntly. When Sirius raised a brow, she smirked and shrugged. "And also whenever we want to. Really, Sirius, I'm sure you of all people can understand snogging without tying yourself down to someone."

She didn't seem to notice the irony of her statement, the pack bite displayed so obviously. They were already tied together. For some reason, it bothered him. They were close, much closer than Sirius was to anyone, even James. He wanted it. Not just the physical part. No, he wanted to belong somewhere, to be apart of something. But most importantly, he wanted to belong with _them_ , his friends. No, family.

Something of his thoughts must have shown as Andi frowned up at him. "What's wrong, Sirius?" He shook his head before taking her in his arms, relishing the feel when she returned it. It was different than when he managed to sneak off and snogged a bird at school. It eased his heart, calmed his mind. She always seemed to do that. Make everyone feel...welcomed and cared for.

"Nothing, gem," he muttered looking up and meeting Remus' understanding eyes. "Nothing right now."

* * *

Andi had a plan. It was a very good one. And Remus hated it.

It was September first and the five friends all settled down into their commandeered unofficial compartment on the last coach of the Hogwarts express. The trip so far had been pleasant, with traded sweets, too much Quidditch talk, and ignored inquiries about summer homework. A few hours in, James and Peter had fallen asleep, crashing from too much sugar and Sirius had disappeared to another compartment with a girl. It left Remus and Andi to themselves. Andi glanced over at her friend for the umpteenth time, fidgeting with the pen in her hands. He looked at ease, completely engrossed in a book on muggle history.

It was a good time to bring it up again. She hadn't asked him about it in a day or two. She had a whole list of counter arguments ready in her head. It would work this time.

Andi twirled her pen again, slowly pulling a deep breath before pushing forward. "I brought new sheet music with me," she said casually, watching his pale and haggard face.

Remus glanced over at her, a single brow raised. "Don't they supply that in your music class?"

"I'm not sure, actually," she said, frowning to herself then shook her head. He was trying to distract her. "I brought it for you."

"No Andi," he said flatly, looking back down at his book.

"And why not?" Her hackles immediately went up. The stubborn jerk.

"I said no. Please, just leave it be."

"You haven't given me a reason why."

"You know why," he growled, jaw clenched tightly. She swore she saw a tiny muscle twitch at the tightness.

"No, I don't. I can't get hurt. You'll be behind wards that Gran designed and Dumbledore cast. You really think anything could get through those?"

"Andi!" Remus turned in his seat as he snapped, looking more angry than she'd ever seen him before. "We have already discussed this before," he continued lowly, the growl in his voice getting worse. "I don't want you anywhere near me tonight and that's final!"

His tone set off her own spark of anger and she glared back. "Oh, it's final, is it? You're not my father, Remus. I can go where I want whenever I want, with or without your permission!" She shoved herself up and stood above him. "I'm going to be there tonight and you can't stop me."

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes flashed gold and for once, she didn't like it.

"Oh I would. Just wait and see," she said, grabbing her bag and threw the compartment door open. She couldn't be around him anymore. He was just so-so frustrating! James and Peter woke from the slam, looking bewildered when she stormed past them and out.

"Andi! Andi, get back here!"

She ignored Remus' calls, slamming the door to the next coach behind her. Stupid, bullheaded, infuriating boy! She continued down the way, focus solely on taking her anger out on the floor. Who did he think he was? He had no right to tell her what to do! Every excuse he had was flimsy. A normal person would accept her perfectly reasonable, fact based rebuttals and change their mind. But NO! Not him. He just ignored everything she said and continued be a complete and utter _prat_.

She was so absorbed in her fuming, she didn't notice a door opening and a person stepping out before her. Not until she ran right into them that is. "For fuck's sake, Andi. What the hell are you doing?"

Before her was Felix, now towering over her with his recent growth spurt, and a shiny Prefect badge on his chest. Bollocks. When had he gotten that? She swallowed down the lingering aggravation and looked up at him, forcing a blank face.

"Nothing, dear brother. Just putting a bit of distance between myself and an overwhelming amount of idiots."

He narrowed those bright blue eyes at her, taking in her recently perfected 'no fucks given' mask. "Right. Well, next time, don't run down the train like a herd of bulls when your little gang makes you pissy. I don't want to have to give you a detention." She nodded, drawing in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Of course. Sorry." She paused, reaching up to flick his badge. "That's a nice new touch. Did you tell Gran?"

His face blanked, much to her confusion. "No. It's not really that big of a deal," he replied, glancing into the compartment behind him. A number of Slytherins were huddled together, the only one she recognized being Malfoy. It struck her as odd. Felix didn't normally spend any time around them unless he had too. Preferring his Ravenclaw friends over his fellow housemates.

"Really…" she said lowly, leaning back and crossing her arms. "I find that hard to believe." Her suspicions grew when his eyes hardened.

"Andi, you're not ready to start sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong. Just trust me and leave it be," he said, a note of steel and danger in each word. It shocked her. All she could do was nod, pulling her lips into a thin line. Another door opened behind her. Felix seemed to perk up, mask disappearing into a goofy grin.

"Andi! I thought I heard you out here!" Andi turned slightly to find bright Lily Evans, leaning out of a compartment, grinning over at them. "Hello, Felix!" the girl sang, waving at her brother.

"Hi, Lily," he answered back faintly, a slight dumbstruck look on his face. Oh. OH! Andi took the biggest breath possible, trying to hold in her laughter. Felix fancied Lily? No way. Oh, that was just absolutely perfect. Fodder for the cannon.

"Since you've managed to pry yourself from the boys, would you like to sit with me, Andi?" Lily asked, her normally sweet smile turning impish.

Andi glanced up at her brother, finding him looking down at her with a glower. He'd already noticed. She let out her breath, a small snicker escaping before turning fully. "Of course, Lily!" she said, wiping at the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"Perfect. I was hoping we could go over our summer work. I just feel like I missed something with the charms." The redhead hurried back in and Andi followed, pausing at the door to look back at her brother. His mask was back in place, but he gave her a slight nod before going back into his own compartment.

With a sigh, she closed the door, turning to find Lily, Severus, and much to her surprise, Regulus. He'd grown a bit since their last meeting in the stink filled Slytherin dorms. Still dark, changing from the round promise of good looks to a strong jawed handsome. Close to his brother's, but still different. She dropped her mask down immediately. She nodded to Severus, who returned it, if not reluctantly.

Regulus didn't wait for her greeting, his gray eyes brightening just a bit as he gave her a small smile. "Hello, Andalora."

"Hello, Regulus," she answered, sitting stiffly in the only open spot beside him. "I hope you had a good summer."

The boy leaned back, completely relaxed and snorted. She blinked in surprise. "For the most part. Mother was in a terrible mood for the last week. My idiot brother must have done something vile." Severus visibly curled up at the mention of Sirius, glaring at floor.

Lily sighed across from her, riffling through the pages of her book aggressively. "Can we not bring up those terrible boys?" she asked.

Regulus grinned. It did wonders for his face. Gone was that somber boy, replaced by someone with a bit of joy in their lives. "Right, sorry, Lily, Sev."

The redhead gave him a smile before jumping into action, laying out rolls of parchment and all the books going with each essay. Right, she'd wanted to go over homework.

The rest of the train ride went by rather quickly. The three third years had compared, picked apart, and fixed their work before turning and helping Regulus with his. It was pleasant. No loud noise, no rude comments. Just witty jokes and intelligent conversation. The carriage ride from Hogsmeade was even better when she found Argyle and he joined them. He was completely overjoyed to tell her about his wonderful summer with a cheeky French boy he'd met and snogged.

Unfortunately, the welcoming feast was far from wonderful. Andi sat with her dorm mates for once, ignoring Remus' burning stares and the confused looks of the other boys. She vainly tried join in Marlene's conversation on the new man eating plants her parents had transplanted, but she just couldn't do it. She gulped down her food as soon as the first years were sorted and bolted from the Hall. The headmaster's speech would just be the same as always.

Remus was dying to get ahold of her, she just knew it. She could count the amount of times they'd argued on one hand. It was an impossibly small number, considering the two odd years they'd been friends. But those few times had been enough to teach her that it didn't work. When Remus Lupin set his mind to something, you couldn't change it. And the discussion wasn't over until he wanted it to be.

So when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned, ready to verbally spar, only to stop and blink at Regulus. He looked equally confused, a small box in his hands.

"Eh, hello," she managed, feeling her face grow warm. He probably thought her mad.

He just laughed, shaking his head before stepping closer. "Were you expecting someone else?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Just Remus," she muttered, letting the tension drain from her shoulders. "We had a bit of a row on the train."

"That explains why you were sitting with us," he said dryly. When she lifted a brow at him, he cleared his throat nervously. "Not that I was complaining. It was... rather nice to actually speak with you. I never seemed to get the chance before."

Andi couldn't help but smile. He was very right, too. Each time they met, there was either a issue caused by Sirius or the entire situation was unfortunate. "I know. Something always seems to happen."

He cleared his throat again, nervously shifting from one foot to the other before he thrust the box at her. "I know that it's months late, but happy birthday!" he blurted out, blushing just faintly. "I-I was planning on giving it to you then, but I-eh...I lost the nerve. But please, take it now."

She did so, gingerly, not even bothering to hide her surprise. That was right. His mother had written, saying that he planned on giving her a gift. "Oh, Regulu-"

"Reg," he cut in, steeling his expression to try and hide his nerves. "My friends call me Reg. I...hate my full name."

"Right. Reg. You didn't have to do this," she said, feeling a bit pleased. He was rather sweet. It was hard to believe that he was related to his brother or his mother.

He shook his head, stepping back and finally managing a smile. "I want to. Though, I do need to get back to the Great Hall. I will...speak with you another time, Andi." Before she could say anything else, he slipped back around the corner, footsteps fading.

She shook her head, putting the box in her pocket and heading towards the tower again. Today was filled with odd surprises. The Common Room was thankfully empty. She'd managed to make it back before the others. Her dorm was much the same.

Andi sat on the edge of her bed, pulling the box back out, looking at it thoughtfully. Should she open it? He must have been made to give it to her by his mother. But his words had been truthful, as best she could tell. What's a gift from one friend to another. Inside was a small bangle. It was simple looking with pale yellow and green flowers covering the surface with some sort of magical paint. They looked almost real with the amount of detail. It brought a smile to her face. She still wasn't completely sure what to make of Regulus, but she knew she at least liked him.

The time went by quickly after that. She hid in her bed, curtains closed, and avoided her dorm mates. She wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone right now. She whittled the hours away going over her sheet music. She'd brought stacks of it. Spanish, German, Brazilian, French, even a bit of Japanese composers for classical guitar arrangements. Some were bouncy and fast paced, quick and easy to play. She put those to the side to try at another time. Best to just stick with the more soothing pieces.

By time midnight hit, she gathered up the pieces she'd chosen, dug her own shrunken guitar from her trunk, and snuck downstairs. The massive room was dark, only the dying embers in the fireplace gave a faint orange glow. Perfect to leave undetected. As soon as her foot left the last step, there was a startled snort from one of the sofas. She froze and bit back a curse when a messy head of black hair shot up.

"Andi?" James called out, voice heavy with sleep. She didn't answer, stomping over to the sofa and glaring down at not one, but three boys, all camped out before the fire. The only one awake enough to even realize how angry she was, was Sirius. He stretched out on his own sofa, giving her a smirk.

"Why, fancy meeting you down here, gem," he said.

"What are you all doing?" she hissed. Then it hit her. Remus asked them to stop her. Oh, that JERK! "You know what, nevermind. I don't care. I'll see you in the morning." She swiftly turned, striding for the portrait, but Sirius jumped from his spot and threw himself in front of her.

"Uh uh! Moony told us to keep you here," he said, wagging his finger at her like she was a child. She slapped his hand away and made a dive, trying to get around him. Unfortunately, he was faster, grabbing her around the middle and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Sirius! Put me down right now!" she squawked, managing to catch her guitar before it hit the ground. She struggled against his arms, her patience snapping when he didn't even budge.

"No can do. I made a promise and I've got to keep it," he said cheerfully, completely ignoring her thrashing and heading up the stairs to their dorm. "Now, let's go upstairs and get some sleep." She bit down a frustrated screaming, not wanting to wake the entire tower.

James and Peter followed, the latter looking more like he was sleep walking. "I know you're mad," James said as she twisted and glared at him. "But we all agree with Remus on this one. It's not safe for you to sit in that tunnel."

"It worked just fine the last time," she snapped, dropping her head back down to glare at Sirius' back. "The only reason the wolf caused such a fuss was because you lot showed up."

"Doesn't matter," Sirius said, stopping to kick open the door. "He wants us to keep you safe and we're going to do it."

Andi sighed, feeling her anger drain away. Maybe they were right. Had she been the unreasonable one? She held her out guitar and music to James, who took them with an apologetic grimace. "Fine. I get it. I won't go. Can you put me down now? I'm not a sack of flour."

Sirius hummed thoughtfully, his arm around her hips tightening. "Only on one condition."

"What?" she ground out, annoyance taking place of her anger.

"You've got to stay with one of us."

"Wha-No! I want to go back to my own dorm!"

"And let you run off again? No. I'm much too smart for that, gem."

James crawled into his bed, letting out a loud yawn. "Well, it can't be Pete. He's sleeps heavier than a rock." Peter let out a perfectly timed snore.

"I volunteer. Get some rest, Jamie," Sirius chirped and unceremoniously tossed her onto his bed. She squealed, kicking out a foot and nailing him in the leg. "Ow, fuck! Will you stop it!"

There was no way she was sharing a bed with Sirius Black. The list of reasons was too long to even count. But Merlin, did she want to. She wasn't blind. She'd noticed his flirting, he sudden constant presence around her, the casual touches. The incident just last week alone showed that. He obviously had wanted to join them. But that was a bad idea. Pack mates, fine, friends, fine, but anything more? No. As tempting as it was, it would complicate things past the point of being manageable.

"No!" she said, struggling upright. "I don't want to be in the same bed as _you_!" She distantly heard James mutter a good night, closing his curtains, promptly removing himself from the growing argument. And leaving her essentially alone with Sirius.

Said boy dropped down beside her, his arm catching her around the waist and pulling her down beside him. "And why, exactly, are you so against it?" he said softly, leaning down to speak right into her ear. The feel of his breath sent a shiver down her spine.

She pushed the feeling away, huffing and crossing her arms. "I'm not stupid. I've seen how you are with girls. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"With the right spell, you could actually throw me quite fa-" She slapped a hand over his mouth to stop him. Every word out of his mouth was just making her more angry.

He seemed to still after that, smiling against her hand. She didn't notice his hand snaking up around her until his thumb stroked over the pack mark on her shoulder. It instantly sent a wave of warmth through her, making her muscles relax. She let her hand drop, sighing and sinking into the bed. "That is cheating," she mumbled, giving him a weak little glare.

"But it works. Now, I wasn't finished speaking." Sirius propped himself up on his side, staring down at her with those almost glowing grey eyes. "You're not afraid of me taking advantage of you, Andi," he said, voice so low it rumbled. He was very much past the cracking stage. "I think you're more worried that you'll like whatever might happen."

Damn, when did he become so observant? She huffed, looking away to avoid his eyes. "You're delusional."

The arms around her tightened a bit. "If you say so, gem." His fingers smoothed over the mark again, making her relax more. "So tell me. How's a bloke supposed to get one of these?"

The shift in conversation eased her nerves a bit. This she could do. "Other than how I got it, I'm not sure. I wasn't able to find any more information from our library. Though I know Gran has a lot more books that I just can't get to."

"Why does your grandmother have so many things on werewolves? A bit odd considering most purebloods hate them," he asked, shifting to lay his head on her shoulder, still close to the mark.

Andi drew in her lips, nibbling on them in thought. Should she tell him? Other than the bit Remus had told her, she wasn't entirely sure what her grandmother was doing. She had made a reserve, had designed special wards, and seemed to be working with high Ministry officials directly involved with the treatment of werewolves. But not the details. Though the biggest question was _why_? Why did she care so much about werewolves?

"Well...she takes care of them," she answered hesitantly. "She hasn't mentioned it to me at all, but Remus says that our lands are open to werewolves to live normally. He knows of three other families. Gran helps keep them safe. From other people that might want to hurt them or their families for what they are. Not to mention safer transformations. She's the one that made the wards on the shack."

Sirius was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "That's admirable. And insane. It puts a big target on your entire family's back."

"It's a secret. I'm not even sure Felix knows. So you have to keep it to yourself," she said, looking down to lock eyes with him. "It would be dangerous to...everyone."

His face hardened to an uncharacteristically serious expression. "You don't even need to ask. Though… next hols I'll see if I can't find in our library on it. Hopefully nothing will be too cursed."

"The more information we can find, the better. I'll show you my notes la-" A yawn pulled at her mouth and Sirius snorted, the mood breaking.

"Later. Go to sleep, Andi," he murmured, sounding just as tired. He placed a chaste kiss on her jaw, withdrew his arms, and tugged the curtains closed. She missed the warmth and weight as soon as they were gone and it left her a bit unsettled. That was bad. She shouldn't get too comfortable with this type of affection.

Andi wrapped her arms around herself as they both turned on their sides, away from each other, and tried not to think about it.

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not going."

"C'mon, Andi. You can't still be mad at him."

"You're lucky I'm not still mad at _you_."

Andi turned away from James, focusing on her breakfast. Today was the first day of classes. The night before had left her tired and irritable. And James didn't seem to notice this at all. The boy was sweet, but less than observant. If he asked one more time for her to go with them to the Hospital Wing, she was going to dump her tea on his head. Sirius was thankfully keeping his mouth shut, though she could see from his face that he agreed with James.

Yes, she was being petty, but she couldn't let it go. He'd gone behind her back, made the other's keep her locked up. It wasn't his choice, damnit. If she wanted to play him music, then she could do it! Her spoon stabbed her soft-boiled egg, gushing yolk over the edges.

A hand touched her arm and she saw Peter in her peripheral, those big blue eyes looking up at her. She sighed, dropping her spoon and shoved her glasses up to rub at her eyes. "What is it, Peter?" she asked.

"I think you should at least go and talk to him. Even just for a minute. I'm sure he wants to apologize," he said quietly, swallowing nervously when she glared.

"If he wants to do that, he can find me when he gets out."

Thankfully McGonagall picked that moment to start passing out schedules. Andi blinked when she handed her two. "Eh, Professor, I think you gave me too-" Her words stopped when she realized the other had Remus' name on it.

"I was hoping you could give Mr Lupin his schedule," McGonagall said, a slight smile on her face. "I know how you always bring him his school work, so I'm trusting you with this."

Andi grimace but nodded, stuffing it in her pocket. "Of course, Professor." McGonagall nodded before moving down the table to hand out more.

James casually leaned over and leaned his head against her shoulder. "It's faaaate. Go to him!"

"Piss off, Potter," she hissed, grabbing up her bag and standing. "I'll give him the bloody paper! Happy?" She didn't stay to hear an answer, turning and hurrying out the hall. Of course she had to get this job. Hopefully he'd still be asleep. She could just leave it by his bed and be done with it. In and out.

The Hospital Wing was empty and quiet, Madam Pomfrey nowhere in sight. The partitions were up, blocking the last bed from view, as usual. She cracked them and peeked in, sighing in relief to find that he was indeed asleep. She slipped in, pulling out the paper to put it down but froze when she got a better look at him. He looked terrible. Worse than normal. So very pale and thin. A fresh gash was on his cheekbone, red and weeping. She set the schedule down and drew her lips in. He must have been scratching at it in his sleep. He was terrible with picking at his healing wounds. Without thinking, she dug in her bag, pulling out the box of plasters she always kept for this reason. She might be mad at him, but she wasn't going to let him make it worse.

Andi peeled the papers off and leaned down, gently pressing the plaster on and smoothing it with her fingers. And just her luck, his eyes snapped open at that moment, those dark green orbs locking onto her. She started to step back but he grabbed her wrist, keeping her close.

"You came," he said, voice quiet and hoarse.

"Not willingly," she replied, looking down to glare at his hand. She tried to yank her arm free, but his grip was too strong. Another new revelation. "McGonagall had me bring your schedule. Now, please let me go. I have to get to class."

"Andi, please. Just listen-"

"No!" she snapped, turning her glare on him. "I can't believe you. Going behind my back and convincing the others to lock me up in your stupid dorm just to keep me away."

His own face twisted up in anger, eyes flashing gold. "I _had_ to! Do you know what happened last night?" She didn't ask, pulling in deep breaths to keep herself calm. "He almost managed to get through the trap door!"

His words hit her like a Bludger, sucking the breath from her lungs and the blood from her face. No. There was no way. "You're lying," she breathed. "You're just saying that to win this stupid argument!"

That had been the wrong thing to say. If he looked angry before, she wasn't sure what he was now. His face turned red, jaw clenched hard enough for her to hear his teeth actually grind. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he growled, yanking her closer. "You are _mental_! I wouldn't make something like that up!"

"Even if it is true, it wouldn't have been a problem if I was there," she snapped, her frustration peaking at how easily he was overpowering her. "The wolf would have been calm. He wouldn't have been trying so hard to get out!"

"You don't know that," he spat out. "For Godric's sake, Andi, you could have been killed! I-I wouldn't...I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you!" His eyes burned into hers, emotions flickering over them quicker then she could read.

"But it won't," she pleaded, leaning down over him and cupping his cheek with her hand. "Remus, you have to trust me. I just...I know that Moony wouldn't hurt me." She took his free hand and placed it over her mark, forcing herself to stay straight when the heat spread from his fingers through her shirt. Gods, it felt good. "He gave me this for a reason."

Remus shuddered, the rage seeming to drain as he absently rubbed his thumb over the mark. "We don't know why I gave that to you. But yes, he's...protective of you," he murmured, eyes flashing again when she sucked in a breath at his continued touch. His hand released her wrist, sliding up to tangle in the hair at the back of her neck.

"Let's make a compromise," she said quietly, trying very hard to ignore as her heartbeat sped up. "I'll stay away during the full moon for now. But I'm going to find a way to help. A way where you won't have to worry about biting me. And once I do, you can't tell me no anymore."

He was quiet for a bit, expression pensive as he mulled over her words. A thread of worry wormed its way into her thoughts when the seconds drew into minutes. What was she going to do if he said no? She didn't want to lose his friendship over this.

"Fine," he finally answered, giving her a stern look. The tension drained from her and she flashed him a hesitant smile. "But you have to show me everything you find. If I feel like it's too risky, I'm vetoing it."

"Dea-"

Her words cut off when the hand on her neck pulled her down, his mouth taking hers roughly. Her balance tipped and she partially fell over him, arms holding herself up. His tongue forced her lips apart. She couldn't help the small noise of pleasure that escaped her throat, feeling his chest rumble in return when he swallowed it. A wave of heat spread through her when his hands moved down to pull her tie loose and undo the first few buttons of her shirt. As soon as he touched the mark, skin to skin, her arms went weak and let herself down onto him completely. He took the chance, kicking his sheets off and pulling her fully onto the bed.

She pulled her mouth from his, panting for air. "Remus, bad time. You might reopen something," she managed, hissing when he trailed his mouth down her neck.

"Don't care," he mumbled against her skin, nuzzling her mark. "Merlin, you smell so good." He nipped lightly, grinning when she shivered. "I missed you yesterday."

"Are you sure you didn't just miss the snogging?" she asked with a laugh, squirming and huffing when his roaming hands tickled her.

Remus froze before lifting himself up, a panicked look on his face. "You're more than that," he bit out, hands on her waist tightening.

Andi blinked in confusion. "I was just joking," she said, reaching up to push the fringe from his eyes.

He jerked back from her completely, pain flashing over his face before he turned his head away. She felt a stab of it herself, her heart starting to ache. "Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore."

"What?" She sat up and shoved her own hair out of her face. Panic gripped her throat, making it hard to draw air in. "Wh-why? Did I do something wrong?"

He just shook his head, hands clenched in his lap and jaw tight. "It's not like that. I just...I can't. Not when I-" His mouth snapped closed and he bowed his head. "It can't last forever, Andi. What if you end up fancying someone? I can't expect you to do this if something like that happens."

"But it hasn't," she snapped, the panic shifting to anger. "We'll worry about that if it happens, which it won't. You know I don't really want anything like that." Her words made him cringe and shift away more. "Remus, what is wrong?"

"You should go to class. Don't want to be late for your first day," he mumbled, ignoring her question. The words were cold and hit her right where they were meant to. She didn't know what to say. He'd already made his decision.

The joy of finally ending their fight disappeared, replaced by the sting of rejection. Andi slid from the bed, lips pulled into a tight line as her chest ached. With bag in hand, she opened the partitions. A glance back showed Remus laying down again, turned away from her. She closed them behind her and left the wing, feeling the burn of tears.

* * *

"What's crawled up your arse and died?"

Remus clenched his jaw and focused on his essay, trying hard to tune out Sirius. His friend was tipping back in his chair, balancing his wand on the bridge of his nose. Thankfully they were out of the view of Pince or he'd have been kicked out. "Nothing. Now shut it so I can finish this," Remus grumbled, finishing his sentence.

Sirius just hummed, lips pursed and brows up high enough to disappear into his hair. "It is getting close to that time. Maybe you should go see if Andi's free. She did say that some _quality time_ helps with things."

The quill in his hand snapped, spraying ink over the table. Sirius jerked up, his chair slamming into the ground. Remus forced himself to let go of the pieces, glaring at the now ruined writing utensil. Of course. He'd forgotten Sirius knew about that.

It had been weeks since their awkward encounter after the last moon. They were both avoiding each other, much to the confusion of everyone. It had had to be done. His feelings were getting too strong. The occasional snog would just make it all the harder to accept it when she eventually found someone else. Remus just had to keep reminding himself that it was for the best. Even if it hurt much more than he'd planned.

A wand waved over his parchment, disappearing the spots of ink. He forced his eyes up, finding Sirius resting his chin on his palm, elbow on the table, and staring at him. "Mate, you need to relax. I can clear the others out of the dorm and let you two have at it for a bit." He stood, grabbing his bag to head out. "Let me just-"

Remus grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, feeling his patience thinning. "No. Don't bother. We're not doing that anymore."

Sirius' brows rose again before dropping into a questioning look. "Really. And why in Godric's name would you do that?"

He forced his jaw to loosen when the muscles twitched in protest to his clenching. "I just felt it was best," he snapped, rolling up his essay and stowing it into his bag. His friend hummed again, this time thoughtfully. The sound annoyed Remus even more. "Why do you even care?"

"Cause you're my mate. And you're constantly staring at her like she's a piece of chocolate." Remus choked at his words, whirling around and staring at him bewildered. Sirius just laughed, slapping his shoulder. "You really think no one noticed? Oh, Merlin, that's sweet!"

He sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Am I that obvious?"

"Nah. I'm just...experienced in that field. Can't blame you. Tell me, does her arse feel as nice as it looks?"

He choked again, feeling his face heat up, and peeked at Sirius from between his fingers. "Did you really just ask me that?"

"Of course! She won't tell me about yours even when I begged, so I thought I'd give you a try," the boy drawled, stretching out and looking relaxed.

Remus groaned, smacking his forehead on the table before giving in. "Her arse is amazing," he mumbled, letting his mind wander. What he wouldn't give to feel it again. The pre-moon jitters were worse than last month. A lot worse. His eyes were constantly on her, from across the Common Room, in class, even in the Great Hall, watching her sitting with her dorm mates or chatting with Argyle. He wanted to pull her into a broom closet and just- He shoved the thoughts away, groaning again.

Sirius let out a small noise of pleasure, a wicked grin spreading on his face. "Speak of the devil." Remus jerked his head up, seeing Andi stepping into the library. Then a boy stepped in behind her. "What is she doing with Russelby?"

The wolf howled in the back of his mind as the boy placed his hand at the small of her back, leading her farther into the library. "Who is that?" Remus asked, taking a deep breath to force down a growl.

"Ravenclaw Keeper. Fifth year, I think," Sirius said quietly, eyes narrowing as he watched them as well. "Something seems fishy here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Not the first time I've seen him around. The fuck's been creeping around the pitch after practice, trying to talk to her. I'm going to see what they're talking about." Sirius pulled a swath of silvery fabric from his bag. The invisibility cloak.

Remus immediately bulked at the idea. He couldn't spy on her. He shouldn't. But he wanted to. What were they talking about? Had she went and done exactly what he so dreaded? Sirius lifted a brow at him, shaking the cloak with a clear invitation. He cursed in his head before ducking close as his friend threw the cloak over both of them. It was time to find out.

The two shuffled through the shelves, heading towards the back on the first floor. Andi and Russelby were together at a small table, a few books open between them. The boy was good looking, much to his dismay. Tall and built with dark hair and even darker eyes. And he was giving Andi a charming smile. The sight made Remus' heart clench painfully.

"How do you know more about this than I do?" Russelby asked, casually laying a hand over Andi's.

The girl laughed and gave a shrug. The sound was music to Remus' ears. He missed it so much. "I just really like charms. My dorm mates are about ready to kick me out for it though. I've been practicing the summoning spell and I almost took out Marlene with my hair brush this morning." Russelby laughed like she was the funniest thing in the world.

"I've been struggling with that silencing spell. Have you done that one yet?"

"Oh, yes! Alarm clocks are great for it, actually. Do you have one?" When he shook his head, she smiled. "I'd let you borrow mine, but I kind of need it to get up in the morning." She paused, pursing her lips in though before snapping her fingers. "Well, you could always practice on me. I'm chatty enough that you'd easily be able to tell if it worked."

Russelby laughed, leaning in closer. "I wouldn't want to silence you, Andalora. You have a wonderful voice."

"He's absolute shite at this. Who asks for help with school work from someone two years under them?" Sirius muttered, snorting softly. "I don't see how the birds are tripping over themselves for this bloke." Remus couldn't say he agreed as he watched Andi blush faintly and wave off the comment. She seemed to enjoy the attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Russelby said, his fingers moving over the back of her hand. "This weekend is the first Hogsmeade trip and I was wondering if you had anyone to go with yet." Remus' heart leapt into his throat and he stumbled, reaching out to catch himself and knocking a book down from a shelf.

Andi jumped, looking around and narrowing her eyes. The two froze, holding their breath, only letting it go when she turned back. "Uh, not any in particular. Maybe just spend the day with the boys and-" She stopped, a flash of pain on her face before she forced a sly look. "Actually, no. I'm not going with anyone. Are you asking me on a date, Dorian?"

The boy flashed another smile before nodding. "Why, yes I am. I can show you around since it will be your first time. They have a great Quidditch shop."

Her eyes lit up at that and she leaned forward, putting herself much too close for Remus' comfort. "No need to say anymore. It's a date."

The world tilted as her words hit him. She was...but she said she didn't date! Remus felt a wave of rage rush up, followed by the wolf snarling rabidly. Sirius cursed quietly, reaching out and grabbing onto his arm, stopping him from rushing over there.

"Easy, mate," he whispered, face set in a serious look. "You don't want to start something you'll regret."

"Regret?" Remus hissed, glaring at the Ravenclaw with as much malice as he could muster. "After all the bloody times she said she wasn't interested it this shite and look!"

The scrap of a chair pulled their attention back up, Russelby standing to leave. He gave Andi a wink before leaving. The girl waited a moment before standing, storming up to their spot and yanking the cloak off, face furious.

" _What_ do you think you're doing?" she demanded, jabbing a finger into Sirius' chest.

He grabbed her hand and loomed over her, his own face dangerous. "I might ask you the same thing, Andi," Sirius asked. "The first match of the year is against the Ravenclaws. What are you doing agreeing to a date with their Keeper?"

"That's none of your business!" she snapped, jerking her hand back, pointedly ignoring Remus. "I can do whatever I want."

"Did it ever occur to you that he might just being doing this to screw with you for the match?"

"It's not for another month, Sirius. And did it ever occur to _you_ that maybe he just likes me? Am I so terrible that no one wants to date me?"

"It's not that, Andi," Remus cut in and cringed when she turned that burning looking towards him. "We're just worried that-"

"Oh _no_! Don't you say a thing! You lost any right to that after-" Her mouth snapped closed and she turned away. "Just leave me alone," she muttered, hurrying away to gather up her things.

Remus stood there as she almost ran past and out of the library, confused as to her reaction. Why had she looked so hurt?

Sirius sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This isn't good. We're going to have to keep an eye on Russelby."

"What do you mean we?" Remus asked, pushing aside his confusion only to have the anger creep back up. "If she doesn't want us involved, then I'm staying out of it." Fuck it. If she was going to be like this, then fine. She could do what she wanted.

Sirius took what he said to heart over the next few days. Remus threw himself into his studying, reading ahead in all his course work while the other three Marauders whispered and trailed the Ravenclaw all over the castle. James had been just as enraged as Sirius. No one messed with a Marauder, even if she was being ridiculous. Not to mention that everything Quidditch related had taken a whole new level for him, what with him getting the Chaser spot he so wanted.

Peter had been given the job of gathering information. The boy was strangely good at gathering gossip and the things he found out were not good. Dorian Russelby was known to play dirty, more so off the pitch. Andi was not the first girl on an opposing team he'd gone after. He'd also been quite incensed that Andi had broken his wrist last year. It made his sudden interest in Andi all the more suspicious.

But Remus ignored it all. Thinking about Andi just led to more anger, more worry. The only thing that kept his mind away from it was the endless amount of books.

The day of their first Hogsmeade trip came much too quickly. Remus hadn't planned on going, not wanting to see Andi strolling around with Russelby, but the others begged. To make it even worse, the full moon was in just two days and the wolf was much too close to the surface for comfort. He gave in reluctantly, but only when they promised to handle most of the work themselves. He just had to sit and watch. Which was for the best. He didn't trust himself to be around her. Not with the bond pulling tight and thrumming every time she was near.

And so Remus found himself standing in line with his friends, rubbing tiredly at his face to try and clear his jittering mind. His usual distractions weren't enough, his thoughts constantly circling back to Andi and how good she looked in her muggle jeans and blue jumper. Though they were soured by how her arm was looped through Russelby's, a smile on her face as they chatted a few spots in ahead of them.

Peter nudged him in the ribs and he looked down to find a worried face. He forced a smile, though it didn't seem to soothe his friend at all. "You going to be alright, Moony?" he asked quietly, glancing over at their target.

"No," he answered flatly, letting the smile drop. No use in pretending. "Let's just get this day over with."

They got through the line, with Filch only spending an extra five minutes on Sirius and James, grumbling the entire time. On the way down to the village, James and Sirius walked on either side of him, grim expressions on their faces.

"Okay, so I have a plan," James said, pulling a piece of crumpled up parchment from his pocket. A rough map of Hogsmeade was sketched on it, each shop labeled. "Now, I say we split up. Moony, you can take Honeydukes then Three Broomsticks. That way we can keep you supplied with chocolate." Remus rolled his eyes at this, but nodded. "Pete, you have Zonkos and the Quidditch supply shop."

"We'll be following them," Sirius added, flashing the silvery material before stuffing it into his robe pocket. "If they enter and leave your post, move on to the next one. Only wait an hour. If you don't see them by then, move on anyhow. If they've come to both, just stay out on the streets. Keep an eye on them. We don't want them disappearing."

Peter squeaked his acknowledgement, saluting before hurrying off as soon as they entered the village proper. Remus couldn't help but feel a bit awed as he walked through, taking in the old style buildings and the crowds of witches and wizards. Outside of Diagon, he'd never seen quite this many in one place. Then again, it was one of the only fully wizard populated towns in the country.

He found his first stop easily, the massive golden letters of Honeydukes taking up most of the storefront. The inside was dazzling, every color possible covering every surface. He pushed through the crowd, taking his time to browse through the number of sweets, but also keeping a close on eye of the people around him. After half an hour, he began to actual pick up a few things to purchase. It was then that he finally spotted them. Andi was rummaging through a bin of sugar quills as Russelby stood beside her. The boy looked bored, though his eyes kept drifting down to roam over her arse as she bent down, head almost disappearing into the candy in her search. Remus almost broke the chocolate bar in his hand, forcing down a growl.

Andi popped back up, a purple quill in her hand and a triumphant look, holding it out to her date. He took it with an odd grimace, then flashed a smile at her when she looked confused. He said something to her before leading her over to the till. Remus waited until a few other people got into line behind them to pay, keeping careful watch. Russelby kept putting an arm over her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off. It helped quell the growling of the wolf. But only just a little.

He paid for his purchases and hurried out, managing to spot them just as they went into the Quidditch supply shop. It was Peter's turn then. With his chest tight with frustration, he moved onto the pub, managing to grab a spot at the bar.

"Rough day, dear?" He looked up to find the kind face of Madam Rosmerta, the owner of the pub. She really was a beautiful as everyone said.

Remus shrugged, leaning his head on his hand. "Can I have a butterbeer?" The woman dropped a pint in front of him, took his coins, and hurried off to the next customer.

The pub was crowded, which was of no surprise, but he was alone. And alone meant he had nothing to keep his thoughts from straying. This was a terrible idea. He shouldn't be doing this. But he couldn't help it. He took a sip from his drink, savoring the taste. It was too bad it reminded him of Andi and how she always managed to smell sweet. He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. He really was in deep if he couldn't even have a drink without thinking about her.

A hand slapped down on his shoulder, jerking him from his thoughts. He turned to find James, flushed and panting and looking worried. "Moony, have they come in here?" he asked, scanning the crowd.

"No," Remus said, swallowing down the panic creeping up his throat. "Why?"

"We lost them. You know how tricky she can be. Must have known we were under the cloak. C'mon, we gotta go!"

Remus jumped from his stool, rushing out after his friend and into the street. Sirius and Peter were both there, looking just as on edge as he felt. "We gotta split up. They're not in any of the shops so they have to be out here somewhere. Meet back in an hour?" Sirius said, dancing from foot to foot.

They all nodded and headed off in different directions. Remus ended up making his way up the hill towards the Shrieking Shack, as ironic as it was. He grimaced as the dark building loomed out over the lowering sun. Gods, did he hate it. With careful steps, he crept around the corners, peeking around to make sure he didn't stumble upon any snogging couples. And just his luck, he found the one he didn't want to see.

Andi was leaning up against the warped wood with Russelby over her. Her hand was on his chest, keeping a few inches between them, but she was smiling up at him. Remus pulled his wand out, fighting down his urge to just jump out and curse the boy. Their words were quiet, but when the boy leaned in close, Andi pushed him back again, much to his distaste.

"What's the problem?" Russelby asked, frowning, hand tracing her arm. "Aren't you having a good time?"

"A bit early for you to be going for my face," she replied, matching his frown. "Just because you buy a girl some candy doesn't mean she's going to snog you."

Russelby scoffed, trying to lean in again. "That's not what the rest of the school says. You spend all that time with those boys, I'm sure you're familiar with how things go." Remus growled at his words, but held back. Nothing had happened yet. Running in now would only cause more issues.

"Excuse me?" she said, voice raising. "Are you trying to insinuate something?"

"Nothing you don't already know," he said, dropping his hands onto either side of her head. "You wouldn't have agreed to a date if you didn't have some idea."

Andi hissed and gave his chest a shove, huffing when he didn't move. "I'm done with this, Dorian. Thanks for the nice time, but I'm not like that. Please move."

Russelby stepped back, only to grab her arm and yank her against him when she tried to move past. She didn't even have a chance to turn her head away when he kissed her roughly. The wolf howled in rage at the sight and Remus spat out a curse, charging around the corner and pointing his wand.

"Let her go, Russelby!" he shouted, startling the older boy.

The fifth year lifted his head, glaring at Remus, but keeping Andi pulled tight against him. "Fuck off, mate," he snapped, "Can't you see I'm bu-OOF!" Andi picked that moment to lash out, landing a punch right in his stomach. He immediately let go of her and she slipped away, backing away to stand beside Remus with her own wand out. "You lot are bloody mad," Dorian grunted, struggling to stand straight and pull his own wand out.

"You're a fucking prick if you think you can just force yourself on a girl!" Andi spat with a shaking voice. Her wand arm was no better, wavering as she trembled.

Her state set Remus off, that thin amount of patience breaking again. Before Russelby could react, he flicked his wand. The boy's arms and legs snapped to his side, sending him toppling to the ground with a thump. Remus moved up to stand above him, panting as rage surged through him. His thoughts were a whirl, any spells he could use, gone. Instead, he kicked out with a foot, landing a solid hit on his wrist. The same one Andi had broken last year. The resounding crack was satisfying as well as the bulging of Russelby's eyes. It must have hurt as he teared up. Pathetic.

Remus turned away, forcing deep breaths to try and calm himself down. His rage drained when he found Andi in the same spot, arms wrapped around herself as she still trembled. He hurried up to her, putting an arm around her shoulders and led her around the building and down the slope a bit.

"Andi," he said quietly, turning her towards him and taking her face gently in his hands. "Andi, look at me." She did so, eyes wide and panic stricken. "You're okay. I'm here." She only managed a nod, mouth quivering as she blinked rapidly, a tear escaping to run down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb then stroked her skin, feeling his throat grow tight.

The action seemed to break her shock. Her face crumpled and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest to cry. "I'm sorry!" she cried, squeezing tightly. "I'm so _stupid_!"

"No, no you're not," he breathed, burying his face in her hair and holding her just as tightly. "Just stubborn." She let out a watery laugh. "He paid for it. I think I broke his wrist again." Another laugh.

She pulled back, pushing her glasses up to wipe at her face. "Good. I hope it heals funny," she mumbled. "That's the last time I accept a date from a random bloke." Remus raised a brow as she fixed her glasses and looked up at him. She flushed, clearing her throat.

"Please tell me you didn't do that just because we were listening," he asked, reaching up and brushing the hair from her damp face.

"Maybe…" she said quietly, drawing her lips in to nibble at them. It drew his eyes to her mouth and a wave of heat hit him. "Like I said. Stupid."

"Very," he murmured. "Andi, I-" He paused when she met his gaze. Gods, they were so beautiful, even when red from crying. The wolf urged him on, but he pushed it away. He couldn't do this anymore. He'd thought that cutting off the physical would make things easier, but it hadn't. If anything, it made him think about her more. But he couldn't stand seeing her off with other blokes. Even if she did wear his mark.

He drew in a deep breath and threw caution to the wind. "I can't keep this up," he said, reaching down to cup her cheek.

"This? What's this?" she asked in a small voice, sounding broken again.

He cursed his poor choice of words and pushed ahead. "The distance," he corrected. "I can't stand us fighting like this. You're my best friend, Andi. But… that's not enough for me. I-I feel like there's something more. I don't know what it is, but it's there." Remus swallowed, trying desperately to ignore the fear growing in his chest.

She blinked, mouth falling open. "You-you mean like...you fancy me?" she squeaked.

A short laugh escaped him at her innocent question. "I thought you didn't like labels." She flushed darker.

"And it's not just because of the pack bond?"

"No! Of course not!" he said quickly, his other hand automatically going to her shoulder. "I won't lie and say that isn't part of it though."

Andi sniffed loudly, face a mixture of different emotions. After a moment she nodded. "I think I understand. Let's...try this differently. For now, just you and me. Not just-just burning away your jitters. But can we just not call it _dating_?" He sighed in relief, nodding in agreement. This he could do. A starting point to work from. "We should probably tell the others though…"

Remus glanced over the top of her head and grinned when he spotted the small figures of their fellow Marauders scurrying up the path towards them. "Of course," he said, leaning down. As soon as the crunch of footsteps on the gravel got near enough, he kissed her, relishing in her squeak of surprise, but even more so when she returned it.

"There you are! We've, oh for _fuck's sake_!" Remus pulled away from Andi and leaned his chin on her head, grinning at James as he sputtered. "When did this happen?!" the boy shouted, earning an elbow from Peter.

Andi pulled from him and turned, laughing when James turned a brilliant shade of red. "What do you mean, Jamie?" she asked casually, leaning back against Remus.

"You-we-wuh!" He stopped and grumbled for a moment to himself before just accepting the situation. "Where is Russelby?"

Remus jerked a thumb behind him. "Full body bind behind the shack," he said, feeling a surge of pride when Sirius grinned widely. "He thought Andi owed him a kiss."

James growled, kicking a rock away. "I bloody knew it!" he said then stormed up to them. "Are you okay, Andi?" he asked, looking every bit as worried as Remus had felt earlier.

"Yes, I'm fine now," she said softly, pulling the boy into a hug. "Moony made sure to _save me_. But only after I punched Dorian in the gut."

James' eyes lit up. "He's still back there, right?" At her nod, he grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Perfect. I want a go too." He waved at Peter and the two ran around the corner.

Sirius strolled up to them and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Andi's forehead. Remus couldn't help but notice the flash of relief and almost gentle expression on his face. He then threw an arm over both their shoulders, tugging them to his sides. "So! Is it safe to assume that you've patched things up? Do we have an official title?"

"Yes, Sirius," Andi said, sighing and relaxing finally. "And no. No title. But...maybe this is just how a pack is supposed to be."

"Good. Then you best make sure to prepare for another."

Remus looked down in confusion at the comment only to yelp when a hand squeezed his arse. "Bloody hell, Sirius!" he shouted, jumping away and slapped his hands over his trousers.

Andi burst into laughter as Sirius just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Moony? It's okay for Andi to touch, but not me? Or better yet, did you like it?"

He didn't reply, feeling his face grow hot. Was it bad that he actually had?

* * *

AN: **Nothing new to say. Though I would very much like to hear your thoughts. Talk to me people! I feel like there's something I can improve on. Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 _Little Gem,_

 _Finally managed to get into the library yesterday. Made up some rubbish about researching the family achievements so my mother wouldn't jab her nose in. I've gone through half the place and I think I might have something actually useful. So, werewolves are aggressive creatures, yeah? Snarl, howl, bite anything that moves. But! They haven't been observed to show the same aggression towards_ animals _. How does that help us? Well, we become animals. After Minnie talked about Animagus in class, I read up on it some more and we could do it. Just think about it. Since we would be animals, he wouldn't be able to infect us even if he did manage to bite someone. And if Moony's craving a pack so much that he wants to start a human one, then we can at least be an animal one for him during the moon. Keep him company. I'm sure one of us would be big enough to keep him in check if it's needed. You know it's brilliant._

 _On another note, has your family been invited to that terrible Yule ball yet? The Malfoy's are hosting it this year. My mother has already dragged Reg and I out to be fitted at least three times. Ended up getting a nasty curse from her when I changed all the robes in one of the shop to red and gold. Let me know if you do plan on going. If not, I'm going to find a way to slip out and visit you and Moony. We need to wear him down on the whole pack thing._

 _Your Most Handsome Future Packmate,_

 _Sirius_

* * *

Andi smiled as she read over Sirius' most recent letter. She had to agree with him. His plan was very good. Remus couldn't possibly say no to this. Wait, actually he could. McGonagall had gone on for almost an hour about how dangerous the process was, with irreversible partial transformations and people getting stuck as an animal. Not to mention that it was definitely illegal due to them being underage. He would shut the idea down before they even started. They would just have to work around him once New Years was over.

It was only two days from Christmas, or as the wizarding world more learned towards, Yule. The hols had been going smoothly. Gran had eased up almost completely on her lessons, leaving just one for now. Dancing. And only because of that damn ball. For the first time, Madam Prewett had decided that Andi was old enough to go to the biggest pureblood gala of the year. Only the Sacred Twenty Eight would be there. But first she needed to make sure she wouldn't break the toes of whoever ended up as her partner. Her first few lessons had been with her brother. Not that had lasted long. He refused to help anymore after she'd actually managed to crush his pinkey toe.

Apus let out an impatient hoot from her desk, drawing her attention back up. She wrote a quick reply and tied it to his talon, before opening the window and letting him off to his business. Sirius would be happy to hear the news. They could be miserable together.

There was a soft rap on her door before it cracked, Nurtin poking his head in. "Your lessons are to start soon, miss," he croaked, pointedly looking at the pair of high heels sitting on her bed. "Mistress wishes you to remember your shoes."

Andi grimaced, but did as was asked. The heels were small, but still much too tall for her taste. "Do I really have to wear these? I'm sure whatever robes I end up wearing will hide my feet. No one will know the difference," she whinged, holding the shoes out as she followed the elf down to the ballroom.

"Young miss must wear the appropriate footwear. And that means shoes that will...mask her diminutive size," he replied, hesitating on the last bit.

"You mean I'm so short that I'd embarrass Gran if I didn't wear them. Okay, okay. I got it. Do you know who's feet I'll be breaking today?"

Nurtin only laughed, opening the door and gesturing for her to enter. She did so, freezing at the sight of a familiar mop of unruly black hair standing beside a table filled with adults. "Jamie?" she squeaked, gaping when he whirled around and grinned.

"Andi!" he shouted, running up to her and picking her up to twirl them around. She couldn't help but laugh, holding onto his shoulders to keep steady when he set her down. "Surprised?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Eh, yeah. Are you here for the lessons?" she asked, peeking around him at the table again.

He just hummed, taking the shoes from her hands to squint at them. "Yeah, yeah. Mum was planning on visiting and your grandmother mentioned your lessons, so she brought me along. Do you have to wear these bloody things?" he asked while flicking the slim heels.

"James Fleamont Potter, watch your language!" Andi rolled her eyes and stepped around him. The sight of Fleamont and Euphemia Potter brought a smile to her face. She'd only been able to meet them once or twice, but each time had been a joy. "Andalora, dear, it's so wonderful to see you!" Euphemia said, holding her arms out. Andi stepped into them, hugging the woman.

"Hello, Mrs Potter. I see that you've brought James along for me to trample over. He must have done something bad," she replied, grinning when the woman laughed heartily.

"Oh, nothing like that. We just thought it would be nice for James to spend time with his friends. My, you've grown so much."

Mr Potter snorted beside his wife, making his own unruly hair shake. "Not up, obviously."

"Fleamont!" Mrs Potter gasped, slapping his arm.

"Well, it's only true!" the man retorted, winking at Andi when his wife looked away. "Not a bad thing, m'dear. The smallest are always the fiercest."

Andi just blushed, turning away and stifling a snicker as James' sickened look. Thankfully her grandmother picked that moment to take their little gathering to the tea room. "Let's give the children their space to practice. We'll be back in an hour, Andalora," Madam Prewett said, lifting a brow in warning. "I expect to see progress."

"Yes, Gran," she said, letting her mask slide into place. As soon as the door clicked closed behind them, she deflated with a sigh. "Merlin, your dad is a handful."

"Tell me about it. At least he didn't have a chance to bring up Quidditch. He'd never had left then," James grumbled, throwing himself into an open chair and tossing the heels back to her. James not wanting to talk about Quidditch. She almost couldn't believe it. Andi followed suit, tugging her boots off and sliding on the heels. They started to pinch her toes right away. "How do you even walk in those things?"

"Practice. It's not like I want to wear them." She stood up, taking a few careful steps before her balance was steady. "Right, let's get this over with. I hope you're prepared."

"You can't be that bad," he said, standing as well.

"Just wait and see."

She went to the record player and set the needle down, returning to James once the music started. Even with the heels on, the top of her head was barely even with his chin. They clasped hands, the others on shoulder and waist before starting off with a simple box step. Andi couldn't help but be surprised at how smoothly James led her around the floor. It was much easier than with Felix. No trodden feet, no stumbling. It was _enjoyable_.

"Glad I came?" James asked after a few moments of silence, flashing a grin.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Yes, Jamie. You're an excellent dancer. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." She drew her lips in. This would be a good chance to bring up Sirius' idea. It couldn't hurt to say something now. "I've been writing to Sirius and he's come up with an interesting idea."

His brows rose in surprise. "You're talking to Sirius outside of school?" he asked incredulously.

A huff escaped her before she could stop it. " _Yes_. We are friends, you know." Why was it so hard to believe? Then again, just a year ago, they barely even spoke to each other outside of pranks and Quidditch. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. "We've been trying to find a way to help Remus. And since I've been forbidden to do what I know already works-" He cringed a bit at that. "-we've found another option."

"And what is that?"

She glanced around as they turned, making sure the room was empty before leaning in and whispering, "Animagus."

James stumbled over his own foot, catching himself and stopping. "What?"

"Sssh!" she hissed, tugging at his hand to continue dancing. The song switched and they followed, swaying and bowing in a standard Viennese waltz. When they dipped, she gave him a hard stare, getting a bewildered look. "Think about it," she continued as they straightened. "Animals can't be infected with lycanthropy. And werewolves don't attack them either. Well, not unless provoked. We could be his pack. It's genius, James!"

Andi bit her lip again as he thought it over, unconsciously twirling her out and back in, not a step missed. "Okay, it is. But how are we going to manage it?" he finally asked, eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Don't you need a mentor?"

"That's what McGonagall said but...well, we've figured out plenty on our own, even when every source said it was too advanced. What's one more?"

James nodded again, growing more serious with each step. "Do werewolves need packs?"

This time Andi blinked, the breath catching in her throat. "Eh, well...From what I've read, it helps. It's why a lot of werewolves that stay away from people tend to group up. It calms their instincts, helps ease...other things."

With a quick step, he dipped her down, giving her a better look at his face. There was hurt there. Of course, he'd figured it out. She should have known. "Why didn't you tell us before?" he asked quietly, pulling her up and stopping.

She pulled her hands away, clenching them together in front of her. "Tell you what?" she asked.

"That you've already started one, Andi," he said, brows dropping. "You've been hiding it from us."

"It wasn't for me to tell," she said quickly. "You know how Remus is with his lycanthropy."

"But you could tell Sirius? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, it's not like that! He found out on his own. I left my notes out and he saw them. We were planning on telling you once we had more information. It's still a bit confusing, to be honest."

He seemed to accept her answer, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "H-how is the bond made?"

She flushed at the question, swallowing as her mouth dried. "Well… It requires a bite," she said in a tiny voice.

James blinked, his face growing red as well. "That's - eh - not too bad."

"Ah, not for me maybe. It requires a certain amount of magic. The bit of research I've managed to find all says it's only triggered from very strong emotional and possibly-" She paused, drawing in a breath to prepare herself. "sexual based connections with the alpha!"

All he could manage was a gape, face turning even more red. "You don't mean...We've got to shag? Wait, you've shagged Moony?!"

"NO!" Andi squeaked, slapping his arm. "Oh, gods, this is why we haven't told you yet! Stupid boys." She groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Do you know anything about wolf habits?" When she shook his head, she sighed, and grabbed his hands, placing them back in the correct stance before pulling him into the dance again. "Well, werewolves are similar but different at the same time. They have a hierarchy and ranks, picked out by the alpha through the bonds. But since only witches and wizards can actually be werewolves, the wolfish side makes use of their magic to make the bond. And the only way they can access the magic is through strong emotions. And well, lust is one of the strongest ones out there."

He made a strangled noise, head straight and looking over her head. Andi couldn't help but laugh. "Do you see why we didn't say anything now?"

"Yes!" he managed, voice breaking. "Merlin, I didn't realize...I mean, you and Moony?"

"We've only snogged. It was an accident, actually. Not that I mind."

James cleared his throat, finally looking down at her with an awed look. "Where?"

She rolled her eyes. "On my shoulder. It's not like he mauled me. Just a little bite."

They lapsed in silence, James still clearly flustered, Andi more from amusement. After another few minutes of dancing, the door to the ballroom opened. Another turn and they saw that her grandmother and his parents had returned, watching them move about the floor. Andi couldn't help but grin at the proud look on her gran's face. Once the record came to an end, they separated and bowed.

"Wonderfully done!" Mr Potter boomed, clapping his hands before stepping up to pat a hand on his son's shoulder. "You two make a handsome pair." Andi bit down a giggle when he waggled his eyebrows at them, pulling a groan of embarrassment from James.

"Dad, please!" he said, pulling away and rubbing the back of his head.

"Monty, leave the poor boy alone," Mrs Potter chided, a smile of her own. She turned to Madam Prewett, giving a defeated gesture towards her husband. "I think it's time to take him home. I'll make sure to write you tomorrow about what we discussed."

Cressida nodded, glancing over at them before turning to lead the Potters towards the front entrance. Andi frowned, sharing a look with James. That was a bit odd. What had they been talking about? Her friend only shrugged, casually draping an arm over her shoulders and leaning down.

"I'll see if I can find any Animagus books," he whispered, holding her back enough to put a bit of distance between them and the adults. Andi nodded, trying to push away the suspicious feeling she felt when she watched her grandmother quietly tell something to the Potters. He bumped his forehead against her to pull her attention back. "We're also going to try and have a Marauder's meeting on New Years. It'll be a good chance to figure out a plan."

"Just make sure not to mention this to Remus," she said, turning fully and poked a finger into his chest. "He won't like this at all."

James gave her a crooked grin before winking. "You can count on me. See you soon, Andi." And with that, he slipped out the door, giving Madam Prewett a quick bow and Disapperated with his parents into the setting sun.

She sighed and leaned against the door to pull off the offending shoes. This was getting more complicated. It shouldn't be surprising, but she'd hoped to have a bit more time to be certain on things. Most of what research she'd found was just theories, not confirmed. Which made sense due to werewolves being shunned. No one wanted to really research them. Why take the time to learn about something that was so dangerous? She had to be approaching this wrong.

"Andalora." Andi jerked from her thoughts, looking up to find her grandmother standing before her with a curious expression. "You did much better today. Though...I didn't realize that you were so close with the Potters' son."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and straightened. "It's not like that, Gran. James is just a good friend. Please don't go jumping on the betrothal thing again," she said. She only got a laugh in return.

"No, dear. I wasn't going to say that. I just-" Cressida frowned. "Well, does he know about Remus?"

Andi cringed but nodded. "Yes. He, Sirius, and Peter all know. They're a lot smarter than people give them credit for."

Then a thought occurred to her. Why hadn't she asked her grandmother about anything yet? She'd been living here for almost three years now. Surely that was long enough to trust her. "Gran...Is it true what Remus told me?" she asked quietly, gripping her shoes tightly in her hands. "Do you really have werewolf families living on the lands?" Cressida's face blanked, but Andi could still see the surprise in her eyes. "I know I shouldn't be asking, but I-" She stopped, mouth twisting at the continued lack of emotion. "He's my best friend. I think I should know more."

"You are right. You shouldn't be asking." Andi felt the words like a stab. Cressida seemed to soften at that. "I understand he's very important to you, Andalora. But I cannot tell you these things. If you have any idea, then you know how vital it is that this stays a secret. Not only for our family's sake, but for the others."

"But I want to help!" Andi pushed, stomping a foot as her frustration grew. "Not just for Remus, but for others. It's not right that others treat them so terribly for something they can't control!"

Her grandmother sighed, giving her a small smile before stepping up to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Your heart is in the right place, but you are too young. When you are older, we can discuss this again."

"I'm not a child!" she snapped, pulling away and huffing. "I've been doing my own research, Gran! I've found things that could help!"

"No. Andalora, you have to let this be. Don't make me forbid you from seeing that boy!"

Andi jerked back at her words, sucking in a breath and glaring at her feet. Why was everyone like this? Why wouldn't they let her do something! "Fine," she spat, turning on her heel and storming back up to her room. She slammed the door behind her and threw the shoes against the wall. Damn it all!

There was a tapping on her window and she looked up to find Apus back again, a small pouch tied about his neck. She sighed, forcing away her anger, and opened her window to let him in. He only allowed her to take his burden after another few owl treats and flew away immediately, the greedy bugger. Inside was a silver hairpin and a note. She held the pin up and almost dropped it when she realized the the Black family crest was pressed into the metal, lined in black and gold. She set it down carefully before taking up the note and breaking the seal.

 _Dear Andalora,_

 _I hope you are well and enjoying your holiday. This may seem sudden, but I have been recently informed that I will be escorting you at the Yule Gala tomorrow evening. It would appear my mother has been corresponding with your grandmother as of late and they made the decision without mentioning it. I know that this may not be to your taste, but I am very much looking forward to spending the evening with you. Please accept this gift that I have sent with Apus. It should go well with your dress and the bracelet I gave you. I hope you will wear it._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

The bottom drop out of her stomach. Escort? Gran hadn't mentioned anything about an escort! And with Reg? Andi groaned and shoved her hands up under her glasses to rub her eyes. She didn't need a boy to show her around. She wasn't an invalid. But it was traditional, right? Pureblood events were treated like balls on the 1800s. Ladies of marrying age that had yet to be betrothed or spoken for were to always be with a chaperone. Usually a family member or a courting partner. Eugh. The pieces started to fall into place.

Was this part of her test? She knew her grandmother remembered the deal. Perhaps this was another thing to tick off. It would make sense. What better way to show everything she'd learned than spending a night surrounded by snooty purebloods. Having an escort would take away any chance of hiding. Just the thought of it had her head swimming. It would be worth it though. Maybe this would be the last thing before Gran told her everything.

She laid out on her bed and tossed the note away. Hopefully it would go smoothly. Reg seemed the understanding type. If she slipped up, surely he would say something. She tried to picture it but just covered her face with her arms and groaned. Who was she kidding. It was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

Gods, when did they get bigger? Andi tugged at her dress, trying to pull her neckline up just a bit more, but the fabric refused to move. She'd only just gotten the robes a month ago and already her chest was too big for it. How?! With the amount of running and drills she did for Quidditch, how in the name of Merlin were they so _big_? Weren't they supposed to get smaller once you were fit? After another pull, she gave up, glaring at her chest in the mirror. At least it wasn't much cleavage. It just felt so odd feeling the breeze there.

She stepped back and did a once over, making sure everything was in place. The thick black satin was thankfully warm and the sheer gold and silver gauze overlay flowed so wonderfully. She couldn't help but grin as she turned, watching it shimmer in the light. Though she was a bit worried about the mass stuck up at the back of her head. Normally her hair only had a bit of wave but Nurtin had managed to curl everything and pin it up into some odd...well, she wasn't sure what kind of shape to call it. It must be some sort of magic because hair didn't normally take the shape of a flower. Regulus' gift glinted sharply in the mass, the contrast of silver in her rose gold hair made it stand out.

Another look and she squinted, rubbing her face. The lack of glasses was still off putting. She kept reaching up to fix them, only to poke herself in the forehead. Why had she agreed to take that temporary vision potion? Did she really look that bad with glasses?

Andi sighed, looking away from her reflection to fiddle with the bangle on her arm. She had discovered why it was magical. As soon as she'd put it on her wrist, the painted flowers changed color, shifting to silver and gold blooms. She slipped it off, flipping it over and squinting at the tiny runes engraved on the back. They looked like alien squiggles, even after her half a year in Runes. Only one stood out. Change. Perhaps they combined it with another type of ru-

"Andi! Get your ass down here!"

The bracelet flew from her hands when she jumped and squeaked. Damn him! Why did Felix have to scream? She snatched the thing back up, put it on, gathered the same offending heels, and hurried down to the front entrance.

"You don't have to yell, she grumbled as she hopped down the last step. Her brother just rolled his eyes and adjusted his bow tie. Poorly. The thing was still crooked. Andi slipped her shoes on and huffed. "Oh, stop. Let me fix it." He stood still as she gave it a few tugs and smoothed it down. "Where's Gran?"

"Right here, dear." Andi turned and bit down a grumble as her grandmother floated down the opposite set of stairs. She was still a bit sore about her grandmother's refusal to talk about the Black. Even after another heated discussion, she had no answers over the Regulus situation. Simmering resentment aside, she couldn't help but admire the robes the woman wore. Elegant and sleek with dark shimmering grey and green accents. While she was obviously showing her old house colors and they fit her to the tee. "Come along now. We're expected momentarily."

The two siblings nodded, following her into the Floo room. A pinch of powder and several minutes of dizzying travel had Andi stepping out into the most extravagant room she'd ever seen. Everything was pure white marble and dark stained wood, shining and reflecting the bright candle light. As the Floo flared to life again behind her, she stepped forward, smiling at the house elf that dusted the soot from her with a quick spell. The creature just squeaked and ducked its head.

Felix stepped up beside her and pulled her hand into the crook of his arm. "You shouldn't acknowledge them," he said quietly, glancing around to make sure no other guests were about.

She forced her face smooth and nodded. "Sorry. It's habit."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "You're such a dork." He stopped as a door nearby closed, only relaxing once the sound of footsteps echoed away. "Just remember everything we've gone over with you. Try not to talk to anyone unless either of us are nearby. If someone approaches you, keep conversation casual. And for Salazar's sake, don't offend anyone."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. I'll be a good little princess."

Madam Prewett stepped from the Floo and the three followed the same house elf through a number of corridors. Andi did her best to stuff all her anxieties into the back of her head, taking slow deep breaths. Smooth, emotionless, calm. Like a closed book. She almost lost all her work when they came out into a ballroom. If the Floo room had been fancy, this was on an entirely different level.

It was massive. Easily four or five times the size of the one in the Prewett Manor. It had the same white marble and tall arched barrel ceilings with gold chandeliers big enough to fit a bus in. The decorations were just as extravagant. Fir trees easily ten feet tall were lining all the walls, decked out in magical floating decorations and what Andi thought were actual fairies, ice sculptures that shifted positions atop tables of food, and then the people. They put them to shame. Witches with robes wide enough to take a toddler off their feet if they walked by, hats with more tiers than a wedding cake, and bright colors that strobed. Her head swam at the sudden assault on her senses.

Felix's arm tightened when she swayed, but they both kept straight as the house elf called out the Prewett family. Their names seemed to startle the crowd, people turning to look then away again, putting their heads together to whisper. A rather short woman swept up, her bright green robes leaning more towards the wide variety, and gave them a prim smile. Judging from how she had the Malfoy crest pinned to her breast, she was the lady of the house. Lucius must get his looks from his father as she was dark in hair and eyes with a round face.

"Good evening, Marlowa," her grandmother said, her chin lifting up just another centimeter.

"Ah, Cressida, you made it. Welcome. And you've brought your grandchildren with you. Felix, Lucius was just asking after you." Her brother bowed with a murmured greeting, patted Andi's hand, and slipped off into the crowd towards a rather dark looking group of men. "And you must be Andalora. It's is a pleasure to meet you." Andi curtsied with a small forced smile. Mrs Malfoy's eyes felt dangerously perceptive, piercing her carefully set walls and finding the awkward girl inside. She must have found something she liked because she smiled a bit more. "My, we must find an escort for you, my dear! It wouldn't do to have a young lady on her own. Now I just saw-"

"That won't be necessary, Lady Malfoy." Andi forced her face to stay straight as Regulus smoothly stepped up from the crowd. Wow. He cleaned up well. His short kept hair was combed smooth and his robes were, well, the normal straight lined formal robes. Though even from a meter away, the material looked expensive. Very by the book, very careful. For some reason, it made her want to frown. He bowed slightly to the women before holding a hand out to Andi. "I am escorting Andalora tonight," he said, the corners of his lips twitched just a bit.

Andi placed her hand in his and moved closer as he tucked it into the crook of his arm. Mrs Malfoy's smile turned to a straight line. "Ah, I see. Well, please enjoy yourselves." She turned to her grandmother. "Cressida, Walburga is waiting for us." Madam Prewett gave Andi a very stern look before the two women swept off.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to meet you," Reg whispered, steering them away from the crowds and over to one of the trees.

"It's perfectly fine," Andi replied, relaxing just a bit and glancing around. If Reg was here, where was Sirius? "Merlin, is it always like that?"

"Yes. You get used to it though." He turned slightly, eyes softening just a bit as he looked over her. "You look beautiful tonight. I'm glad my gift really _does_ go with your dress."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. "I was more surprised when the bracelet you gave me changed. I couldn't believe it when they turn such a beautiful color. Not that it wasn't beautiful before, I mean. I wish you'd have told me it did that before. I've been trying to figure out how it works, but there's nothing on it in my Runes books-"

"Andi." She snapped her mouth closed at his gentle call, feeling her face grow warm. She'd been babbling. He actually smiled that time before casually picking up a glass from a passing serving tray as it floated by on its own. The glass was oddly warm when he handed it to her. "Here. Drink. It will help you relax." She took a sip and blinked at the sharp taste and bubbles of champagne. Or perhaps it was something else, judging by the slight taste of strawberry. It was actually good.

"Thank you… I'm sorry you have to be stuck with me tonight," she said quietly, feeling that curl of anxiety again. "I'm terrible at this."

Reg shook his head, putting her hand on his arm again and slowly led them around the perimeter. "It's fine. I've said it before, I enjoy spending time with you." He paused as a couple of wizards walked by, faces serious as they discussed. "The only reason all of this comes so easily for me is that I've been around this sort of rubbish since I could speak in full sentences," he muttered, his smile disappearing.

Andi just nodded, taking another sip from her glass and glancing around. No one looked even remotely familiar. Shouldn't there be at least a few people from her classes? One particular man in a set of deep purple robes began speaking loudly, only to have his companions quickly shushed him. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Ratton Bulstrode," he said, lifting a brow at her. "Haven't you studied the families yet?"

"Oh, well, of course!" she said, frowning. "I just haven't actually _seen_ any of them." She shuffled through her memories, trying to remember just why that name stood out. "He's the one in charge of...eh, Gringotts and Ministry relations, yes?"

"Close. Currency regulations. And the man beside him is Hugo Nott. A big investor with Gringotts. Nott has been trying to get him to ease up with a few clauses on a recent law that was passed."

"How do you know that?" she asked, making sure to not stare.

"I heard father discussing it last night with a few others when they were in his office drinking. Brandy and business go hand and hand." Andi could only nod, look around for Sirius again, and finished off her drink. It had worked, she felt a bit more at ease. Another one wouldn't hurt. She watched as a witch nearby held out an empty flute and a tray zipped up to take it, then off again. Copying the action, she forced herself not to flinch when a platter shot up and off, another taking its place to offer a fresh one. She took the new one carefully, ignoring Reg as he chuckled.

The next hour went by in a flurry of gossip. Either Regulus or she would point out a person, find a name, and any recent business or rumors going on. Most of it was actually interesting. She hadn't realized just how much went on in the background. Compliments and invitations were valued just as much, if not more so than actual galleons. Another two flutes of the bubbly drink and she didn't care that she was surrounded by terrifying people.

Music began soon after and couples started to move out into the empty floor. Her escort pulled her out, barely suppressing a smile was she sniffed dramatically and placed her hands stiffly. He copied her, fingers barely touching her hand as they prepared. Then they were off, completely foregoing the stiff beginners box step and right into the more complicated waltzes. Andi felt elated with how easy it was. Each step came without thought. It was wonderful. Until it wasn't.

A hand tapped Reg's shoulder and they slowed, stopping to find a boy beside them. He bowed slightly. "May I cut in, Regulus?" Andi felt his shoulder stiffen under her hand before he released her, placing her hand into the newcomers. Oh, oh no. Of course. He had to do it. To do otherwise would be extremely impolite.

"Of course, Kennor. I'll just go get you another drink, Andalora," he said quietly. He gave her a wide eyed look before stepping back into the surrounding crowd. Kennor...Kennor Travers! Not good. A Slytherin from her year. Of course, he was one of the jerks that were constantly starting fights with James and Sirius. The nerves came back ten fold, supplied by how she was already a bit unsteady from the drinks she'd had. She robotically placed her hands and allowed him to take the lead.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Andalora," he said, smirking down at her. Andi could only swallow and force a smile. At least he wasn't terrible looking. Dark hair and dark blue eyes. Were those dimples? No, he was still a piece of shit. "I must say that you look breathtaking tonight."

"Thank you," she said softly, swallowing hard to keep her stomach settled and looking over his shoulder. "Have you been enjoying the gala so far?"

"As much as anyone can with how stuffy everything is." She blinked at that, meeting his gaze again. Did everyone hate these events too? She thought most enjoyed the chance to lord their wealth over others. "It's much better now that I have a wonderful dance partner." Never mind. She gave him another small smile.

His grip on her hand tightened as he led her farther to the edge of the dancers. Andi tried to glance around, see if anyone noticed, but most didn't even give them a second glance. Not good. "I have to say, I'm looking forward to next month," he said. The next turn, he pulled her just a little closer.

"What?" Merlin, she was going to be sick. His hand was sliding down much too far.

"Our Quidditch match. I've seen how you are with that bat. To think a woman could even wield one. It's...enticing." Another centimeter closer. Her skin crawled when she felt his breath on her skin.

What to say, what to say? She scrambled for her thoughts, grabbing up the first one to pop up. "Eh, yes. Sirius is a very good teacher. I wouldn't be anywhere near as skilled as I am without his help." Travers didn't seem to like that, his smile and eyes tightening a bit.

He was about to reply when her hand was snatched from his. It took everything not to squeak when she was spun away and right into another chest. She grabbed onto a lapel to steady herself and looked up to find those wonderful and familiar molten grey eyes. "Sirius," she breathed, earning a cheeky grin.

"Hello, gem. I heard my name," he murmured with a wink before straightening and giving Traves an icy stare. "Travers. Thank you for keeping my date company, but I'll take over from here." Andi bit down a strangled noise, glancing between the two with the best mask she could muster. Date? But Regulus-

"Black. I wasn't aware that Miss Proth was...taken for the evening," Travers almost spat, a sneer twisting his face.

Sirius only hummed before reaching up to tap at the pin in her hair. The Black crest flashed in the candle light and Travers paled. "Very much taken. Have a good one, mate," he quipped. With a wicked grin, he pulled her into a quick turn, hands immediately going to the correct places, but held her just close enough that they brushed against each other with every step.

Andi could only hold onto him. First Regulus being her escort, then Travers, now Sirius. Ugh, what was with these pureblood men! Not that it was bad to finally find Sirius.

"I'm _your_ date?"she hissed, slapping his chest when he snorted. "And where have you been all night?" she asked, focusing a bit more on their movements as the music slowed in tempo.

"Preoccupied in the worse sense," he answered, ignoring her first question and pinning her to him as they twirled again. He leaned down close, lips brushing her ear. "I'm glad I was finally able to get away though. My my, gem, you look _delicious_." His words sent a shiver down her spine, even more so when his dug his fingers into her hip. It was even worse with how amazing he looked. Hair slicked back, dark robes but with a little Gryffindor rebellion in the dark gold waistcoat and scarlet tie. He even had a little lion on his tie pin. Then his fingers moved over, just barely brushing her arse. Oh, wow.

Andi took a deep calming breath and lifted a brow. "What _preoccupied_ you, Mr Black?"

His eyes hardened for a moment then he shook his head slightly. "Later. Just...let me enjoy this. It's not every day I can get you in my arms when you look like an expensive sweet."

She couldn't help but laugh at that one, which pleased him immensely judging by the way his eyes lit up. They continued their dance, though this time the disappearing distance wasn't sickening. Sirius was by far the best partner she'd had yet. He dipped and twirled her about like it was as easy as breathing, even pulling some odd lift that she hadn't even learned, much less seen anyone else do.

Near the end of the next song, he moved them to the edges of the crowd before making an elegant turn and waltzed right down a narrow hall, completely hidden by one of the enormous trees. Before she could even blink, he pulled her around another corner and into an empty room, closing the door behind him. Andi leaned against the nearest wall with a sigh once they separated, pushing a stray curl from her face and looking around. It was a dark, unused tea room, the furniture covered in white sheets and not a single light to be seen other than the moonlight reflecting off the snow and in through a window. Finally, away from that circus. Sirius dropped onto a nearby chair, groaning and letting his head call back.

She pushed away from the wall and stepped close, crossing her arms and giving him a hard look. "So. We're away. Fill me in."

He slowly pulled himself up before flopping forward and grabbing her around the waist. A quick tug had her stumbling forward and bracing her hands on her shoulders with a squeak. She huffed, glaring down as he let his head fall back again to look up at her with an odd expression.

"Sirius?" she asked, feeling a hint of worry as his brows furrowed.

His mouth tightened. "Do you...remember during first year when everyone seemed to think my mother was pushing to set us up?"

She felt her face grow warm at the memory . "Eh, yeah. Why?"

"Don't have to worry about that anymore," he said softly, but he didn't seem very pleased about it. Her own brows furrowed in confusion.

"What does that have to do with-"

"I'm unofficially betrothed to someone, Andi. Walburga's already started the paperwork." All the bubbly she'd drank before seemed to sudden revolt against her stomach. No.

"Wha-but-Who?!" she gasped, fingers tightening on his shoulders as her balance wavered. His face screwed up in distaste.

"Alecto Carrow. Mother dearest seems to think that I need a good Slytherin woman to show me the way. Keep me in check. The cow's been glued to me all night," he spat.

"That's ridiculous! I-you-but you're still in school and-" Andi growled in aggravation. "We can't let this happen!"

"I don't plan on it. It's just going to cause some...issues," he grumbled before sighing. He pulled her closer, opening his legs and tucking her between them. "I'd rather not think about it right now." His voice was muffled as he buried his face against her stomach.

Andi sighed again, sliding her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. This was a mess. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated? Secrets from her grandmother, pureblood scheming, her brother's odd behavior, now Sirius potentially being betrothed to one of the crazier blood purists in school. It just kept piling up.

After a moment, Sirius pulled back just a bit, looking up at her. She tilted her head in silent reply as his eyes roved over her face. Her tongue darted out to unconsciously lick her lips, drawing his gaze there. His eyes darkened as his arms loosened, allowing his hands to slide down to grasp her hips.

"You really are beautiful, you know that?" he said quietly, voice growing just a bit husky. Her stomach clenched at his words, heat pooling just beneath it. Gods, why did he have to be so handsome? She drew her lips in, not saying anything in return. "Do you think Moony would kill me if I kissed you?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Eh? Me? Sirius, you can't be seri-"

"I'm always Sirius, gem," he said with a grin, hands sliding up and down her sides. Her muscles tightened at his touch, the skin tingling beneath her dress. "But right now, I just really want to kiss you. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Her mouth worked, but no words came out. Was he crazy? Well, of course he was. He was Sirius Black. Mad as a hatter. But this was just-just- She scrambled to make sense of her thoughts, but his hands wouldn't stop moving. They slid down, smoothing over her hips, her lower back, to her arse. Just light touches but the tingling was turning to a burn and her breath was coming quicker.

"Aren't you the one who said friends can snog without the world ending?" he murmured. She could only nod. Her throat was too tight for her to even try speaking. With a swift move, he pulled her down onto his lap, back bent slightly over one of his arms. She had to tilt her head back to keep their eyes locked. She wouldn't have been able to look away even if she'd wanted to. Was this what he was like with all those random girls he charmed? So very intense, like she was the only thing in existence at the moment. It made it easier to believe how many followed him around like lost puppies.

He leaned down close, his free hand cupping her jaw and fingers caressing her pulse at her neck. Any air she drew in stuck in her throat, her whole body tense as he moved even closer, lips brushing so lightly over hers. Oh, he needed to kiss her. Fuck the gala, fuck Alecto, fuck everything! She tightened her arms around his neck, about to pull him down fully when the loud sound of footsteps echoed outside the door. They jerked apart then froze, both staring at the door in panic. The footsteps grew closer and Sirius cursed. Hide! They needed to hide!

Andi scrambled up to her feet, shoved the farthest sofa into a corner, and dove behind it. He followed behind, dropping down atop her. Thankfully the sheet hid them from view. The door opened a moment later, a pair entered, then closed the door again. She strained her ears, trying to listen and ignore just how nice it felt to have him over her.

"We've only a few moments. Report," a voice snapped.

Someone cleared their throat. "I've made significant progress. The boy seems hungry for any information we can give. I'll need another few months to get him to agree to a deal, but I can promise you he will. We can use him after I'm no longer able to be there. Perhaps for recruitment." That voice was familiar. Where had she heard it before?

"Good. And the girl? It's of utmost importance that we get _both_ of them."

"She's out of reach right now. I have a few plans already set and started. It will be much easier if we get the boy and let it go on its own from there."

The first grunted in acknowledgement. "What about the rest of group? You mentioned a good number of potential recruits."

"Yes. I've been talking to the more eager ones. They're taking to everything well. Come June, we'll be adding quite a few to our numbers and even more just waiting till their older."

"Excellent. The Lord will be pleased. You've done good work."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"No, no. Best we return. Come."

The door opened and closed again. Andi laid back fully as her tense muscles turned to jelly. Sirius was still over her on his hands and knees, eyes wide as he gaped down at her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he whispered.

"I-I don't know." She swallowed and started to push up, only to stop when Sirius didn't move. When she met his eyes, she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking. "Sirius, we have to go back."

He didn't say anything for a few moments. His eyes shone in the faint light, moving over her face. "Do you really want to get back to my brother so badly?" he asked, mouth pulling into a tight line.

Oh, Sirius. She sighed and touched his cheek, feeling a tug at her heart when his brows dropped and he leaned into it. "You know I'd much rather spend the evening with you, you idiot. Even if it's on the floor behind a couch with...something digging into my back." Her words seemed to ease his worries, but the insecurity was still there. "The only reason I even came was because my grandmother wanted me to do this stupid thing. I feel like it's another test."

Realization seemed to dawn on him, Sirius' eyes widening. "To find out more about your parents."

Andi let her hand fall away, a bit surprised. "You remember that?" She hadn't expected that at all. It had been almost two years since the stupid broom incident after all. Before they could even stand to be in the same room as each other.

"Of course," he said, looking at her like she was crazy. "Well, let's go then." He shoved himself up before leaning down to pull her up as well. Andi grimaced, rubbing the small of her back as she nudged the sofa back out and walking towards the door. "Hold on."

She turned back, finding Sirius holding the pin in his hand. She reached up into her hair to find that it had indeed fallen out. He grinned and spun his finger around for her to turn again. She did so, stiffening when he moved close. His fingers were in her hair, carefully pushing the pin back in, but they didn't pull away when he was finished. Instead he moved them down, brushing her hair to go over her left shoulder and trailing them lightly over her right. Andi fought the urge to just lean back into him, a soft sigh escaping her as they slid along her neckline, nudging her robes off her shoulder. Before she could question it, his mouth was pressed to her mark, sending a surge of heat through her. Just as quickly, his lips were gone and the robes were straightened. She let out a breath, giving him an unamused glare when he slipped around her, his own face split with a wicked grin.

After checking to make sure the coast was clear, they slipped out. They took up their dancing positions and moved back into the still waltzing group. No one seemed to notice. Andi forced the worries from earlier away, focusing on the boy before her as they moved about. Yes, he was smiling, but it seemed a bit forced, his eyes missing their normal warmth. He didn't want to go back. The feeling crushed her.

The song ended and they bowed to each other. Sirius tucked her hand into his arm and led her off, having spotted Regulus and much to her disgust, Alecto. Reg straightened when he saw them, stepping up to take Andi's hand. The two brothers only gave each other stoney looks.

"Brother," Reg said, his voice low and cold. "I see that you've managed to steal my date for the evening."

"Quite the contrary. You left her with Travers," Sirius replied. Andi almost flinched at his hard tone. "Rather foolish of you. He was quite loose with his affections on her person."

Reg sucked in a quick breath before nodding. "I see. Thank you then."

"Sirius, darling, where have you been?" This time, everyone cringed slightly. Alecto practically threw herself at Sirius, grabbing onto his arm and pouting. "I've been dreadfully lonely without you."

"I was just introducing Andalora to a few family friends," he said. His mask was perfect. Not a hint of disgust showed. "Her brother asked it as a favor. It's the least I could do with how kind he's been to me the past year."

Alecto ate it up, giving him an adoring smile. "Oh, you are so sweet! Always taking care of the less fortunate." She threw a scathing glance at Andi before starting to drag Sirius away. "My mother has been dying to speak with you all night. Come, come!"

Once the pair disappeared into the crowd, Reg turned to her fully, face conflicted. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking both her hands in his.

She gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, Reg. I'm fine. How about we...avoid dancing for the rest of the night. I don't want to deal with Travers again," she said, nervously glancing around.

"Of course."

The rest of the evening seemed to drag. Not that it was terrible. Reg was quite clever, telling jokes and some of the funnier stories about his fellow housemates. They were really only bothered once or twice. Felix and Lucius to greet the two of them. Andi couldn't help but shudder at the odd look Malfoy gave her. Another was a pleasant one. Frank Longbottom and his wonderfully blunt mother.

By time midnight rolled around, Andi was dying to leave. Thankfully her grandmother found her, just as ready to go and strangely without her brother. "We must be heading back, Andalora."

"Yes, grandmother," Andi replied and allowed Reg to help her up.

He bowed over her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. "I hope to do this again," he said, giving her his first real smile all night. "Though in a less formal setting." She returned it.

"Yes. Maybe once we get back to Hogwarts. Well...Goodnight, Regulus."

"Goodnight."

Andi held back a cringe at the painfully stiff farewell and followed her grandmother through the hallways. As they walked, she let her thoughts wander. Had she done it? Did she pass the stupid test? She had been polite and calm. Didn't step on anyone's foot while dancing. No one had noticed her momentary disappearance with Sirius. It was a good time to ask again. Gran just had to tell her.

As soon as they stepped out of the floo into the manor, Andi walked up to her grandmother and straightened up as best she could. "Gran, I feel as though I've proven myself as a proper pureblood. I didn't cause any issues at the gala. Will you please tell me about mom and dad?"

That perfect mask snapped into place. Those light green eyes hardened as she stood silent for a minute. "I'm sorry, Andalora, but I cannot do that. While you have made marvelous progress, there is still much for you to learn. And, as much as I hate to repeat myself, you are still too young. Some of the things you wish to know are...difficult to understand."

Any semblance of patience Andi had managed to keep all night snapped. "I don't care! They're my parents and I have a right to know! I've done everything you've told me to, bowed over backwards. I'm not some stupid little girl anymore. Why am I a pureblood? Mom was a _squib_ and dad is a muggle. Who are you lying to? Not to mention the other things you're hiding. Does Felix-"

"Enough! We will discuss this no farther, young lady!" her grandmother snapped, face turning a dark shade of red.

"No! I'm done with you hiding things and lying to me! I deserve-"

"You deserve _nothing_." Andi jerked back, eyes filling with tears are the sudden harsh words. "I took you into my home, clothed you, fed you. I didn't have to. I did it because you are family. Even after your mother abandoned us. Ran off to another country after everything I did for her! I-" Cressida snapped her mouth closed, holding a shaking hand over her face. "Go. Go to your room!"

Andi was frozen for a moment before she spun on her heel and sprinting up the steps. The house felt suffocating as she ran into her dark room, and closed the door. Her chest ached, each beat of her heart seeming to spread the pain. Is that how she felt? Did her grandmother hate her? She dropped to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as the tears started to fall. Why was she even still here? Obviously she wasn't wanted.

She stood and rubbed the tears from her face. She'd leave. There was no point in staying. She threw her trunk open, digging around and pulling out her broom. Remus. He was close enough to fly to. As well as the only one where she had a general idea of where he was. It must be close if he was able to walk to their old spot. With quick movements, she kicked off her heels and threw open the window. The wind that blew in was cold, but it felt wonderful on her face, cooling her hot cheeks. She mounted her broom and shot out.

Once outside, the breeze changed from refreshing to freezing. The wind whipped her around, screaming through the trees and immediately chilled her to the bone. She ignored it, urging her broom out over the forest. It was beautiful to see, even with all the leaves gone. It stretched out to the horizon with no breaks for kilometers. She pushed forward, searching the tops for the clearing and her crooked old tree. Thankfully it wasn't hard to find. She paused for a moment, flying down to reach out and touch their perch. It warmed her heart to see but also made it ache fiercely. She hadn't realized just how much she missed their midnight trips. Just the two of them.

She pulled back up, righting herself to figure out the direction. He came from the east, every time. She turned and shot out that way, allowing herself to go as fast as possible. She flew for what felt like hours, the cold getting worse by the minute. Stupid. She should have at least grabbed a cloak. At this rate she would freeze to death before she got there.

Another few minutes and she saw it, finally. A decent sized cottage with a red tiled roof stood in another small clearing. Andi slowed to a stop, hovering just to the side of it. She was here. Then she realized, she didn't know which room was Remus'. She cursed to herself, slowly circling the house. There had to be a way to tell.

All the windows were closed tight, of course, but luck was with her as most had the curtains open. The lower floor was only sitting rooms and a kitchen. The second floor was about the same. The first three windows showed nothing. An empty bedroom, a hallway, and his parents, both in bed. She pulled around the last corner and let out a breath of relief. The last window and the light was on. She pulled up beside it, peeking in to see Remus, still awake at a desk under the window, head down as he scribbled on a roll of parchment.

With a shaking hand, she reached out and tapped on the glass. At first he didn't even noticed. Another tap and his head jerked up, mouth dropping open as soon as he saw her. He scrambled to his feet and threw the window open.

"Andi? What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" he gasped.

"C-c-can I c-c-come in?" she asked, stuttering as her shivers grew stronger.

He cursed, but nodded, stepping aside to allow her room. She ducked in, dropping to the floor with the broomstick still in her frozen fingers as soon as she passed over the desk. Remus dropped to his knees beside her, panicking.

"You are absolutely mad," he whispered, throwing a blanket over her shoulders and reaching down to gently pry her hands from the broom. "What are you doing here? It's half past one and bloody freezing out!"

She didn't answer, tears burning her eyes again and choking her words. She only shook her head, shoulders bowing over. The flight over hadn't done anything to ease the pain. It rushed back with the heat. He seemed to understand, just sighing and carefully lifting her up into his lap.

"We've got to get you warmed up," he murmured, tucking her under his chin and gently rubbing her hands between his. All she could do was cuddle close and draw in deep breaths. He was so warm, so comforting. His touch relaxed her instantly.

They stayed curled up on the floor, the minutes ticking by. Andi shifted when the clock struck two, drying her face before lifting her head back to look up at him. He was staring at her already, dark green eyes filled with concern. Guilt welled up when she took in his usual pre-moon pallor and terrible dark circles. His hand came up to trace around her eyes. "Where are your glasses?" he asked.

"Gran didn't think I should wear them tonight," she said, suddenly feeling insecure. "Took some weird potion to temporarily correct my eyes. Does it...look bad?"

He gave her a soft smile. "No. Just different. I'm so used to seeing you with them on." He paused, the smile turning down into a pensive look. "Why are you here, Andi? Did something happen at the gala?"

She ducked her head again, staring at her bracelet as she fiddled with it. "No. That went surprisingly well, to an extent. I-" She paused, drawing in her bottom lip to chew on it. "I had a terrible row with Gran. I couldn't stand being in that place anymore. Can I stay here tonight?"

Remus sighed and rested his forehead against the top of her head. "You are a nutter," he said with a laugh. "Yes, but only because you're in no shape to fly back." He shifted her in his arms, slowly standing while still holding her up. She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my parents if they find out."

"Remus, put me down!" His arms only tightened more as he moved across the room towards his bed. "I'm can't sleep in this get up," she said, trying hard to keep her voice low.

"You'll tip right over if I don't carry you. Just hold on." He carefully set her down on the edge of the bed then knelt before her. She slapped his hands away when he reached around to tug at her various pins holding her hair up.

"I'm not an invalid. I'm much better now that I'm warm," she grumbled, glowering at him when he laughed again. She pushed the blanket off her shoulders and reached up. First was the pin Reg had given her. Remus' eyes widened at the sight of it as she set it on the bedside table, but wisely didn't say anything. It was a relief once she pulled out the last one, allowing her hair to fall down her back. Her scalped ached once the weight was eased.

Andi looked up, running her fingers through her hair to find Remus staring at her, dark eyes still filled with concern, but also need. She swallowed to wet her quickly drying throat. "Could I borrow some clothes?"

Her words broke his trance and he jumped up, clearing his throat. "Uh, right. Let me see if I have anything that will fit you." He hurried over to his wardrobe, diving in to shuffle through his clothes.

As he dug around, she leaned back and looked around. It was very much his room. There were books everywhere. Shoved on his abnormal amount of bookshelves, stacked on the floor, atop his wardrobe, even a few under her feet as they poked out from under his bed. Interspersed with all of that were other curious things. Small glass orbs filled with shimmering and shifting mist, an odd looking telescope, and what looked like a box of fangs. Even an old looking science project of the solar system atop a shelf, clumsily painted and lumpy. It brought a smile to her face.

When he turned back around, a bundle of clothes in his arms, she stood, still smiling. She couldn't say why, but she felt...more at ease than she usually did. Perhaps it was just how normal it looked. It wasn't perfectly kept with posh furniture arranged a certain way or the odd minimalist designs she was used to at the manor or her father's apartments. Just cozy and well lived. It was a home. He tilted his head in question at her change in mood, but she just shook her head and took the clothes from him.

"They might be a bit too big, but it's the only thing I have," he said, rubbing the back of his head and shifting from foot to foot.

"Better than these robes," she said, lifting the shirt. The plain white t shirt was indeed big. It easily went to her knees when she held it up to her chest. It would work just fine. She reached up behind her, feeling around for the top button on her robes. It was just out of reach. After a moment of her useless stretching, Remus laughed and pushed her hands away.

"Just let me," he murmured, the grin in his voice making her giggle. His own fingers made quick work of the buttons and she sighed as the pressure was released from her chest. Damn, that thing had been worse than she'd thought. She shrugged the robes off and reached back again to unhook her bra automatically only to stop when Remus sputtered. She snorted and looked back, finding him across the room again with his face pushed up against the wall.

"Moony, what are you doing?" she asked, turning around. He peeked over, choked, and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Trying to be polite!" When she laughed, he growled. "Merlin, Andi, just get dressed!" he pleaded.

"Not like you aren't going to see it eventually," she said casually, taking her bra off and tugging on the shirt. His only response was a muffled groan. "I'm decent now, oh chivalrous one."

When he dropped his hand, he gave her a deadpan look, completely ruined by his red face. "Bottoms."

"I don't wear them to bed," she replied, tossing the pair he'd given her back. She dropped onto the bed and spread out her arms and legs, grinning when Remus sucked in a deep breath. She knew it was mean, but it was so perfect how he reacted.

After a moment of him fidgeting in place, he tossed the pants over his shoulder and climbed up beside her. "Are you set on driving me insane tonight?" he asked, purposely leaving some space between them. It warmed her heart at how hard he was trying to be careful with her. But that wasn't what she wanted.

"No, Moony. Just trying to get you to realize something." She reached out and hooked a finger on the collar of his shirt. "How are the pre-moon jitters this month? And be honest."

His eyes flashed gold but he grimaced. "A bit worse than normal," he answered, swallowing hard when she shifted closer.

"Let me help then. How often do we get a chance to be alone like this?" she whispered, taking one of his hands and placing it on her leg.

Remus jerked it back as it she'd burned him and clenched his jaw. The action sent a jab of hurt into her heart. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? Did I do something wrong again?" she asked, biting her tongue and hunching her shoulders when the pain from earlier crept back up.

"No, no," he said quickly. "I just-ah-bollocks!" He ran a hand through his hair, frustration clear on his face. "I just don't want to push you. You were so upset earlier. I-I understand if you don't want to talk about it yet, but-"

He was so sweet, so careful. But he needed to shut up. Having enough of his explanations, Andi grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanked him down, and kissed him. He fell down atop her, arms holding himself up, but stayed unmoving. After a moment of her trying to coax him into joining and received nothing, she eased back. His eyes were shifting between gold and green before he pinched him closed, his jaw still clenched as he fought off the wolf. She immediately regretted pushing him. Gods, she was being selfish.

She rolled away, putting her back to him, and pulled the covers over herself, trying to put a bit of distance between them again. Stupid, stupid! Everything she did tonight just caused everyone around her issues. And she just kept doing it. He was afraid of taking advantage of her because she had been upset, but it was she that was doing it. Her stomach churned at the thoughts and she curled up, tucking her knees up.

Remus let out an explosive breath behind her, the faint growl ever present, before he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Andi…"

"I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything," she said quickly.

"No. Don't do this." The hand pulled her onto her back and he leaned down to force her to look at him. His brows were furrowed and mouth tight as he looked over her face. "What happened?"

Why did he have to have such trusting eyes? Andi cursed silently to herself before finally giving in. "I tried to ask Gran about my mom again. I just...I've done _everything_ she's asked, Remus. Everything! I deserve to know! But she-she said such hurtful things. Maybe she's right. I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you do!" he snapped. "Regardless of what she said, you deserve to know. But…" He sighed and laid down, an arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close. She shifted and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think your grandmother is under a lot of pressure. You were right when you thought that something was happening. My parents are always whispering about things when they think I'm not around."

"I wish they would tell us," she said, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his neck. He was warm. It calmed her.

"Even if they did, there's nothing we can do. I know that it's frustrating, but we'll just have to accept it. They want to protect us. It's the same with knowing about your parents. It must be hard for her to even think about it. You should respect her wishes and trust she'll tell you when she feels you're ready." His words had a painful truth to them.

"I hate it when you're right. When did you get so smart?" she grumbled. She really was a selfish brat.

He chuckled and looked down at her, a brow raised. "I'm always smart."

She jabbed him with a finger, but couldn't help but smile. "I'll apologize tomorrow. Now." With a swift move, she rolled atop him to straddle his stomach and grinned when he sucked in a breath. "I'm not letting you distract me from this anymore."

His hands went to her thighs, fingers digging in. She felt a burst of pride when his eyes flashed and stayed gold. "Andi-"

"Oh no. Don't you dare tell me it's a bad time again. I want this. Don't you?"

"Merlin, yes. But my parents-"

She tugged up the hem of his shirt and slid her hands under, running them up his chest and feeling very pleased when his words died. "We'll just have to be quiet then," she murmured, leaning down and kissing along his jaw. She'd never really gotten to do this before, just feeling him. All the other times had just been quick snogs where he tended to take over. He always got to taste her. She wanted to taste him. To make him feel.

Andi trailed her lips to his ear, placing open mouthed kisses along his skin and nipping at his ear lobe. A curl of pleasure wound in her belly when he panted and turned his head to give her better access, his hands sliding up under her shirt. Her skin burned where he touched and she hummed, nibbling along his neck. She couldn't place just what he tasted like. Nothing sweet like he said she did. But it was him and she loved it.

Her thoughts crashed to a halt when his fingers brushed along the sides of her breasts. Oh. Oh, that felt good. He'd never touched her there before. She sat back for a moment and grabbed the hem of her shirt, starting to pull it off. He grabbed her hands, stopping her. She met his eyes, confused, but smiled at the hesitance on his face.

"I want to," she said softly.

After a moment, he nodded and let go. She closed her eyes and pulled the shirt off, shivering slightly at the cold air. His sharp intake of air and quiet groan chased away any nerves she'd felt. She opened her eyes again and flushed at the look of hunger on his face.

Remus carefully skimmed his hands along her sides, his eyes following them with an reverence. She let her head fall back once his hot hands cupped her breasts, a wave of heat hitting her. It was so different from her own as he squeezed slightly, feeling for the first time. Different and so much better. Then his thumb brushed over a nipple and she gasped, arching her back slightly.

Her noise seemed to break the gentle moment. Remus sat up suddenly and she squeaked, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she slid down into his lap. The ache between her thighs grew when she felt his hardness press against her bottom. Before she could do anything else, he kissed her roughly. She gasped against his lips and kissed back, a muffled moan escaping her when his tongue slid in and tangled with hers. She wasn't sure how long they kissed when he pulled his mouth away. He didn't waste a moment, kissing down her neck, shoulder, along her collar bone, but stopped just above her chest, breath fanning over her skin.

She slid her fingers into his hair, tugging at it a bit to urge him on. It must have done something because he growled and wrapped his arms around her waist, flipping them over with a quick jerk. Her back hit the bed and the air left her lungs, not from the sudden pressure but his lips moving down and latching onto a nipple. She let out a curse, the fingers still in his hair tightening as it sent a burst of pleasure through her. Each swipe of his tongue made the curl in her gut tighten, his exploring and tasting drawing more small noises from her.

Wanting to return the feeling, she shifted and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling them to meet hers. They both gasped at the sudden contact, shuddering and clinging to each other. He was hard against her, the feel of it so very wonderful when he shifted slightly and rubbed along her. Even with the material of their knickers acting as a barrier, it was maddening. She couldn't stop the moan, her hips jerking in return. Remus pulled away from her chest, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder to kiss at her mark.

Now, she knew how to get herself off. She'd spent many nights of experimenting and finding out what felt good. But this was a whole new level of feeling. When he started to rock his hips, each movement caused him to graze that small bundle of nerves, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure shooting through her. Her nails dug into his neck as she mewled, head thrown back against the pillow. He pressed down more, grinding his length along her and adding his own soft grunts to her noises. The pressure grew and she bit down on her lip, feeling that coil of need almost at its breaking point.

"R-Remus, faster," she panted in his ear. "So close-ah!" He growled at her words, hips thrusting harder along her. Her hands scrabbled at his back, nails skidding over his shirt.

Just as she felt like she would lose her mind, he sealed his mouth over the mark fully, teeth and tongue worrying it. It sent her over the edge. She pressed her face against his shoulder, trying desperately to muffle her keening as she shuddered through the intense barrage of her orgasm. He didn't stop moving when she came and his frenzied movements just kept the waves coming. After a moment he stiffened against her and moaned. She felt the heat as he came as well, their knickers now sodden.

They laid there for a few minutes, wrapped around each other and panting. She ran her hands up his back and shifted, nudging him to lift up a bit. He did so and met her gaze, still breathing heavy. His eyes were back to their normal green, so very dark and hazy with contentment. She smiled softly, reaching up to brush his hair that stuck to the sweat on his forehead.

Remus smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Wow," he murmured against her lips. "That was…"

"Amazing?" she finished, giggling when he nodded. "We need to do that more often."

He laughed, pushing his forehead to hers. "I don't know how we'll ever get a chance to with the others around. Especially with Sirius always popping up at the worst times."

Andi nuzzled her nose against his. "Yes, well, he still very much wants to...join us."

He jerked his head back at that, blinking. "Wha-wait, do you mean…"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "It's not like he hasn't said it. He been serious every time he talks about wanting to be apart of the pack. It's not just a spur of the moment urge for him."

Remus' face clouded over, confusion and something else pulling at his features. He separated from her, sitting up and running both hands through his hair. "I was hoping he'd forget about it," he muttered.

Andi sat up as well, laying a hand on his leg. "Have you given it any thought?"

"Of course! But, Merlin, he's a bloke, Andi. I-I'd have to-" He blushed, a hand over his mouth as he stared at the ground.

She fought back a smile, feeling a bit bad at sending him into such a panic. "What, you don't think you could kiss a boy? Have you ever _tried_ it? I find it quite nice." When he choked, she did laugh.

"You really are trying to kill," he groaned, hands moving to cover his face.

"No. Just pointing out facts." She paused, remembering earlier in the night, in that dark tea room. "What if I kissed him? Would that upset you?"

He lifted his head, turning to her with his face still screwed up in thought. He opened his mouth then closed it, trying to find words. "I...I don't think so. The others don't seem to bother me, like-well-Russelby did," he answered quietly then swallowed hard.

"Do you want him in the pack?" His shoulders tensed up at that, but gave a jerky nod. "Then I think...that we should just-I don't know- try it."

Remus let out a long breath and looked at his lap, hands twisting together. "I suppose you're right. About something, at least." He snorted to himself, picked up her discarded shirt, and tossed it to her. She pulled it back on then wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Don't worry about it right now," she said, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Let's just get some sleep."

They settled back into bed, her curled up against his chest, his arms loosely wrapped around her. It was perfect, laying like that. She grinned to herself and rubbed her face against him, earning a chuckle and light squeeze. She still felt a bit sticky, after their, well, dry rutting she supposed, but she was content. Tomorrow would be a better day. She would make sure of it.

* * *

AN: **Hm. Hmm. Not sure what to say on this. Eh, the plot is starting to grow? No, wait, it's...thickening? Eh, cliche. The characters are growing, relationships are moving, and hormones are still very much a thing. It will only keep complicating from here!**

 **Thank you to everything that followed, favorited, and reviewed! _Morietachibana, Irishlover470, xXPinkyPieXx, Charley-Parsley, krazyfox21, and my guest reviewer!_ And yes, even to the weird evangelical review. You make it sound like Rapture is coming soon. I'm sure it will all fun and good times for everyone and I look forward to it.**

 **Please keep letting me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

There was knocking. Why was there knocking? Andi grumbled, turning over and burying her face in her pillow. Why wouldn't her brother just leave her alone?

"Remus, son, are you up yet? It's getting a bit late."

The voice was like a slap to the face. Andi sat up with a gasp, squinting as sunlight streamed in through the window. That was Mr Lupin! Remus was slowly waking up beside her, rubbing lazily at his eyes.

"Remus!"

Her friend shot up too, eyes wide. They both looked at the clock, the hands set at quarter past eight. Oh no. They'd slept too late!

"Eh, yeah, dad. Just a minute. I'm still getting dressed!" he called, scrambling from bed. His foot caught on her discarded broom in his panic, causing it to skid and crash into his wardrobe, making an awful racket.

"What was that?" his father asked through the door. The knob rattled. "You alright in there?"

"Yes!" Remus said, throwing open the doors to his wardrobe and pushing the broom in. "Just-eh-just knocked something over!" Andi jumped from the bed as well, picking up her clothes as quickly as she could. Not good. Not good.

"Right, well, I needed to talk to you about something. I hope you at least have some pants on-" The knob turned fully, the door starting to open. Remus grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wardrobe, slamming the doors closed in her face. Andi scooted back as far as she could, tugging hanging shirts and robes in front of her. "Merlin, son, what's wrong?"

The entire wardrobe shook around her. "N-nothing! You just startled me. I was-eh- still sleeping," Remus said. She heard a slight double tap before everything shook again. Ah, right. Their signal. Stay still. Not like she didn't realize that herself though.

"A bit odd. You're usually up by now." She could hear the frown in Mr Lupin's voice.

"I was up late finishing my homework," Remus answered. "What did you want to talk about?"

There was a sigh and more footsteps. "Well, your mother and I discussed it and we've decided that you can go to the Potters' for New Years. I've already Floo called James' father and he's assured to keep you boys in check if Andalora will be there." Andi slapped a hand over her mouth to stop a giggle. Oh, what would he think if he knew what he just missed walking onto.

Remus let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, dad. I appreciate it. We're just going to be lazing about. Nothing to worry about."

Mr Lupin let out a harumph. "I'm not stupid, son. I've seen how you look at that girl. I was that age once. I'm only allowing this because the Potters are good people. I trust them to make sure the lot of you are all separated and watched."

Remus groaned. "Dad, please. Not this again."

"I'm just saying. Maybe we should go over the Contraception charm again. It's only a matter of time before you'll need to use it. Hopefully not with the Prewett girl, but I'm sure there's plenty of others at school."

"No! Dad, _please_!"

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you be. Don't take too long now. I need your help in the garden." There was a creak and more footsteps, but they stopped suddenly. "What this? A hairpin?"

Andi covered her eyes, cursing silently to herself. She'd forgotten to grab that!

She could hear Remus start to stutter. "It's-eh-nothing. Just something Sirius gave me for research."

"Research?"

"Yes! It's goblin made. I'm doing an essay on goblin made objects and their magical properties." Andi sighed in relief at the pleased sound Mr Lupin made. Thank Merlin for Remus and he's quick thinking.

"Right, well, make sure to return it when you're done. Beautiful work."

"Of course! I'll be down in a bit."

The door closed and the footsteps retreated. With the coast clear, Andi pushed the clothes out of the way and reached out, only to have the doors of her hiding spot open. She couldn't help but offer a apologetic smile when she saw Remus' tired face.

"That was close, yeah?" she said, stepping out and hugged her dress robes to her chest.

"I'll say. Gave me a bloody heart attack," he grumbled, pulling her broom back out.

"But it was worth it," she sang, dropping her bundle on the bed and pulling her temporary pyjamas over her head. A pair of arms wrapped around waist, tugging her back.

"Very much worth it," Remus murmured, placing a kiss behind her ear. "I wish you could stay."

Andi bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing. "Well, well." She slipped from his arms and pulled her bra on, deftly clipping it before turning around. "Is Moony really that eager today?"

He cringed, blushing a bit and rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I-er-"

"I'm just teasing," she said, stepping into her robes and pulling them up. Remus laughed softly before stepping behind her and buttoning up the back for her. She couldn't help but smile at how domestic it was. She moved away, going to his bedside table and picked up the pin. "You better hold onto this for me," she said, waving it at Remus. He nodded, turning to his wardrobe again, this time to get some actual clothes to wear. "Don't want to give your dad another reason to question it. Just give it back on New Years."

"Let's just hope he doesn't ask to see the essay," he said, voice muffled.

"If he does, I'll write it for you. It's the least I can do." She sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as he pulled out a jumper and a pair of trousers. When he did turn back, he had a pair of pants in his hands and a hesitant look.

"Could you close your eyes?" he asked, waving the pants awkwardly.

"Really?" she replied, lifting a single brow.

"Yes, really, Andi." She sighed and did as he asked, listening to the rustling of clothes. It was cute how shy he still was. Small steps, she supposed.

Something smacked into her chest and she opened her eyes again, finding a dark red jumper on her lap. When she looked up, a freshly dressed Remus grinned and held out a pair of socks. "Put them on. I don't want you to freeze again on the way back."

"Yes, sir," she replied glibly, pulling the jumper on. It was too big, but she wrapped her arms around herself, enjoying the fact that it smelled like him. Next went on the socks. Also too big. She giggled when she held out her feet, wiggling her toes. It looked ridiculous, but they were very warm. "I'll be a sight if anyone sees me. Fancy dress robes, socks with no shoes, and a big red jumper, flying around in the middle of winter."

"Better hope that no one does," he muttered, pulling her to her feet. She instantly threw her arms around him, pressing her face to his shoulder. Now that it was time to go, the reality of facing her grandmother again was causing her nerves to jump. She didn't want to go. "Andi, you've got to leave," Remus said softly.

"I know," she said, taking in a deep breath before pulling back. "Time to be a Gryffindor. Bravery and all that good stuff." He just smiled and pushed a curl from her forehead. She gave his chin a quick kiss before grabbing her broom.

The window was opened, she mounted, and carefully hovered out. The air was still frigid when it hit her face. She turned back, leaning in. "One week," she said, trying to keep her voice low.

"One week. Owl me tonight."

Andi nodded before turning and shooting off. The forest was still as skeletal as last night, the branches seemed a bit sad in the sunlight. She tugged the jumper up over her nose, keeping out the cold air as best she could, leaning lower on her broom to urge it on faster. Considering the time, someone had to have noticed her absence by now. Would her grandmother even care? Ugh, what was she thinking? Of course she would care. They're had a row, but that didn't mean the woman would instantly hate her.

The broom ride back seemed shorter than the one last night. Then again, she hadn't been thinking very straight. The garden around the manor was empty once she found it again. She carefully went around the side and stopped. Her window was closed. Not good. She carefully hovered her broom beside it and tried to push it open. The thing wouldn't budge. Nurtin must have closed and locked it.

What in the world was she supposed to do now? She couldn't just walk in through the front door, if the thing was even unlocked at all. Perhaps Nurtin might hear her if she called. House elves always seemed to be able to, even if you were half a mile away.

"Nurtin!" Andi called softly. "Nurtin, I need your help!"

There was a soft pop from inside her room, a pattering of feet, and then the very tips of Nurtin's bat like ears. "Miss Andalora? What's miss doing out there?" he croaked.

The window slid open on its own and she ducked in, landing carefully so as to avoid making a loud thump. Andi let out a sigh of relief, turning to the elf as he closed the window again.

"I just went out for a fly this morning, Nurtin. I didn't expect to find the window closed when I got back," she said, forcing a casual tone.

"Hm. And yet miss still has on robes from gala. And with a jumper Nurtin has never seen. Curious," Nurtin said, adjusting his over-sized glasses.

She cursed in her head and dropped down to sit on the edge of her bed. "Okay, fine. I just got in. Well...I'm sure you heard Gran and I last night. I stayed with...a friend. Please don't tell her, Nurtin!"

The elf stared at her for a moment, mouth twisting this way and that before he smiled. "Nurtin understand, young miss. Mistress regrets what she said, Nurtin knows. As long as miss is safe, Nurtin will be quiet."

"Oh, thank you!" Andi gasped, falling back to lay out. "You are the best!"

"Nurin would suggest miss get properly dressed. Mistress has business soon, if miss would like to speak with her."

Andi shot back up and nodded, feeling her chest fill with determination. Now would be the best time. "Right. I better hurry up then."

She rushed through her morning routine, showering, taming her hair, and threw on her clothes, making sure to wear a jumper with a higher neck. Remus had definitely been thorough last night. No robes. As much as it would please her grandmother, she had to stop and just be herself for a bit. It would help get her point across.

A few more minutes of just mental prep, she padded down the hall and stopped outside the study door. She could do this. Apologize, explain the frustration, and try to find a compromise. Calm and rational. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," came her grandmother's voice, muffled through the door.

Andi opened it slowly, making sure to keep her posture straight as she met her grandmother's gaze. The Prewett matriarch didn't even twitch, her face that pureblood mask and not a hint of her normal smile. That was a sure tell sign that she was still upset.

"Good morning, Gran," Andi said, making sure to keep her fingers straight. It was hard to stop the urge to curl them up into her skirt. "I...wanted to speak with you if you have time."

"I do."

She mentally cringed at the short answer then steeled herself. "I want to apologize for how I acted last night. I...I was out of line in some ways and I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. You've done a lot for me and I-I don't mean to take it for granted. And I know you can't tell me anything about it, but my only wish was to help with...everything." She stopped, waiting for a reply. Her grandmother didn't give one, still sitting there without barely a blink. It hurt. Oh, yes, it hurt. How naive she was to think that she might not even be forgiven.

A soft sigh from the woman stopped the flow of worries. "Andalora, sit down," her grandmother said, her entire face softening. No smile, but it was something. Andi did as she asked, sitting down and making sure to be on the edge, back straight. "Thank you for apologizing. I suppose I haven't handled the situation properly as well."

Then in a way Andi had never seen before, the woman seemed to curl in on herself. Her shoulders hunched over and she covered her face with her hands, drawing in a deep breath. Andi dropped her own forced posture, standing and walking around the desk. "Gran?" she asked hesitantly, placing a careful hand on her shoulder.

Cressida lifted her head and took Andi's hand between her own, giving her a small smile. "You are such a sweet girl, Andalora. So very much like your mother. And you've managed to do everything I've asked so well." Andi felt her heart clench at the words and drew in her lips to keep her face straight. "I see her when I look at you. It is hard to remember that you are not the one that...left."

"What do you mean?" she asked, kneeling down beside her. "Dad's never told me _anything_ about mom's life."

Her grandmother's face hardened again at the mention of her father. "I would not expect him to. I...have never truly understood how he thinks. I never had the chance to meet him more than once or twice."

"But why? Is it really such a horrible thing that you can't tell me?"

"In a way. You wouldn't think it horrible, but the outcome was. But you are still to young to know everything. Just know that I tried my hardest to help her. I did not approach the problem well and I regret it greatly because it drove her and your uncle away from us. Your mother kept her relationship with Joseph a secret. Then with the help of Morlurn, she eloped to America."

Andi sat down fully, slowly trying to comprehend everything. Eloped? No one had ever told her that. It made her grandmother's anger last night more understandable. But why had her mother felt the need to hide her relationship? The questions just kept growing with the answers still so far away.

"It broke my heart." She looked up again when her grandmother spoke, her voice so very sad. "But you are not your mother. I'm sorry that I spoke to you in such a way. I'm very proud to have you as a granddaughter. But-" Cressida released her hands to take Andi's chin in warm fingers. "I promise you this. You will be told everything once you are of age. Until that time, please be patient with this old woman. Just know I only want what is best for you."

Andi nodded, biting down hard on her bottom lip, and when her chin was released, she leaned up and did something that they had yet to do in the years she'd been living in England. She hugged her grandmother tightly and felt a burst of happiness when she returned it. The feelings welled up and formed a lump in her throat.

It was cliche, yes, but the moment filled her with determination and...something else. She couldn't place her finger on it. But she would be patient. She owed her grandmother that. Though she wasn't going to stop her own research. She would just make sure to keep it to herself.

* * *

It was going to be a good day. He was going to get out of this sickening house, spend the rest of hols with possibly the best mates in the world, and finally convince Moony that he was being an complete git about the whole pack thing. He felt a bit bad about telling Moony the wrong time, but they needed an hour or two to discuss everything without the chance of him walking in.

Sirius thumbed through the Animagus book he'd found, mentally noting all the steps required. The list was deceptively short, but each one required so much work, he wasn't sure if they would be able to do it. Mandrake leaves shouldn't be too hard. Andi said she could easily take some from the greenhouse at the Prewett Manor and pass it off as extra credit for Potions. He could only hope they didn't taste terrible. Otherwise the month they needed to keep one in their mouths would be torturous.

But he was getting ahead of himself. There were other things to get first. Like how in Godric's name were they supposed to get four chrysalis? He hadn't even seen one in any of his potions books. Not that he really read them, per say... Then there was the dew. Perhaps just sitting outside with a funnel until it dripped into a vial could work. Then just stash it in one of their trunks?

He closed the book and dropped it back into his trunk, pushing the thoughts away before they grew into a headache. No point in going over it now. Best wait until he was with the others. He glanced at the clock ticking away on the mantle and grinned. Perfect. Half past eight. Time to head out.

With his trunk hefted up into his arms, Sirius carefully opened his door and peeked out. Not a soul was around, the hall dark and silent. Just his luck. His mother had decided to stay in her room today. He moved quickly down the stairs, making sure to avoid any paintings that would cause a fuss, and slipped into the parlor. The heavy drapes were pulled closed, leaving the room even darker than the rest of the house. He set the trunk down and reached up for the Floo powder but froze when he heard a creak.

"Sneaking out?"

Sirius cursed quietly before turning and finding his brother leaning against the door frame. "What do you want, Reg?" he bit out.

"I'm not sure yet. Where are you going?" Regulus drawled, sounding so smug that Sirius forced his hand away from his wand lest he end up cursing him.

"None of your damn business. Now go back to kissing father's arse."

Regulus pushed away his spot, stepping around to kick lightly at his trunk. "I imagine you're going to see Andi then."

He clenched his jaw tight at that. He didn't like how casually he said her name. The gala alone had set off enough bells, but Sirius still couldn't figure out quite what his mother was planning. Obviously, she wanted to push Regulus and Andi together, but with how Andi's grandmother disliked Walburga, it wouldn't work. So why did his mother keep trying? She had to have something up her sleeve.

"Don't say her name," he snapped, shoving his brother away.

Regulus ignored him, face smooth of emotion as he continued to the fireplace. It made Sirius sick. Though he wasn't surprised. Everything he'd tried to teach Reg was gone in his first year away at school. His mother had managed to rope him into the worst parts of the pureblood society. And his brother didn't even seem to mind.

"Touchy. Fine. I'm sure I'll speak with her later." Sirius did touch his wand at that. "Now, what will you give me, dear brother, in exchange for not telling mother about your outing?"

"I'm not giving you anything, Reg. Sod off."

"You're really that stupid, aren't you," Regulus said, his mask breaking as he grew angry. "You finally have a chance to fix things, to get back into father's grace, and you're just going to muck it up again. You can't run away from this, Sirius!"

Sirius forced out a breath, trying desperately to keep himself calm. It didn't seem to work. "I don't give a _fuck_ about anything mother is trying to do. I'm not marrying that crazy bint and I'm sure as bloody hell not going to start bowing down to Malfoy like you are. They're wrong, Reg. And you know it!"

His brother just shook his head, a flash of pain showing before he replaced it with a sneer. "Fine. Go. See if I care when father finds out. You have to come back home eventually. And you know he'll have a suitable punishment waiting." Then he pushed past him, leaving him alone in the dark parlor again.

Sirius growled and kicked the mantle. Stupid! Why did his brother have to be so bloody stupid? He pushed the thoughts away, desperate not to think about it. A handful of Floo powder later and he stepped into the Potter mansion. He instantly relaxed, the warm cozy atmosphere setting his nerves at ease. The entire place was still decked out for Christmas. Tinsel, garland, mistletoe, ribbons, and more were hung from every surface. The air was heavy with the smell of biscuits.

"Sirius, is that you, dear?" He grinned, lugging his trunk out and shoving it beside a sofa.

"Of course it is, Mrs P!" he called, following the voice to find James' mother. She was behind her desk, surrounded by a few self writing quills and hovering parchment, most likely working on another article. They all dropped to her desk as soon as she spotted him, her face lighting up.

"Oh, now look at you! You are growing so fast. Taller every time I see you!" She was on her feet and hugging him before he could blink. Not that he minded. He returned it, taking comfort in her seemingly endless warmth.

"I'm a growing lad, Mrs P," he said when she let go and putted around him, poking and prodding his sides.

"Yes, but you're much too thin. And look at this, your trousers don't fit. Didn't I get you these at the start of the school year?" He nodded, laughing when she huffed and waved her wand. A sheet of parchment and quill zoomed over, immediately taking notes as she continued to circle him. "I'll just have to fix this. We'll put some meat on your bones. Of course, I'll have to take you out for some new clothes. How are your shoes, dear?"

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her rant. "I'm fine. Please, don't worry about it. I'm just happy that you're letting me stay for the rest of hols, Mrs P."

Mrs Potter's smile wilted and was replaced by a worried frown. "I can't help it. I know just how terrible your mother can be and when I think about it, I just get so angry!" She stopped again, gathered herself up, and put on a fierce motherly look. "And what did I tell you about calling me that! Now, what is the proper term?"

"Sorry, mum…" he said, feeling his face warm up. Merlin, as sweet as she was, she sure knew how to embarrass a bloke. She reached up and patted his cheek lovingly.

"Good. Now, go upstairs and pester James. He's been an absolute terror waiting for one of you to get here."

"I'll make sure he doesn't explode," he said, leaving to head upstairs.

"And don't eat too many sweets! I'll be making a big lunch for everyone!" she called after him.

The door to James room was wide open as he rounded the stairs, the steady thump of some sort of muggle rock music echoing out. Sirius peeked in and laughed at the sight. James was hanging upside down from his hovering broom like a sloth, face bright red and eyes pinched closed.

"The hell are you doing?" he asked loudly over the music.

James let out a yell, automatically flailing his limbs in surprise. Limbs he needed to stay on the broom. With nothing holding him to the broom anymore, he fell and landed gracelessly on his back. The pitiful groan he let out made him laugh even harder.

"Ah, shut it, you prick," James muttered, not even bothering to get up. "About time you got here! What took so long?"

"Had to deal with my wonderful brother," Sirius grumbled, kicking a stack of Quidditch magazines out of the way before dropping down onto the ground beside him. He quickly tried to change the subject. "Did you find that book yet?"

James bolted upright. "You bet your wand, I did!" He scrambled over to his bed, shoved his arm under the mattress, and pulled out a thick tome. He kicked his door closed before he beckoned Sirius over and opened it. "You were right about it taking forever. Not sure how we're going to get any of the ingredients for the potion."

Sirius only nodded, looking over the pages. It was similar to the one he'd found, though the steps were a bit more detailed. Suggestions to avoid swallowing the mandrake leaf, spells and enchanted items to store the potion in complete darkness, and even a chapter on minor weather spells to keep cloud cover to a minimum for the best possible moonlight. He whistled lowly. "This is great! Where'd you get it?"

"It was in mum's secret book stash. You know, behind all those boring muggle cookbooks she collects? Still doesn't realize I've found it," his friend said, puffing out proudly. "Oh, and you should see the bit at the end."

James flipped to the last chapter, pointing at a paragraph when there was a light knock on the door. Sirius immediately slammed the book shut when it started opening. Unfortunately he forgot that James' finger was still there. The other boy howled, yanking his hand away and waving it about.

"Do I even want to ask what you two are doing in here?"

Ah, he knew that voice. Sirius turned to greet the newcomer but his tongue twisted at the view. Andi stood in the doorway, arms crossed and brows raised with an amused smile. Merlin, she looked wonderful. Even with a great baggy red jumper, her normal prudish plaid skirt, and stocking covered legs ending in clompy boots, it was a perfect sight. Not to mention he'd actually missed those ridiculous glasses of hers.

"Just discussing Marauder business, gem," he answered, grinning when she snorted and stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Care to join?"

"Why, yes, I would. Thank you, sir," she quipped sitting down beside him and tugging the book over. "Oh, you got this one? Perfect!"

James perked up, still nursing his red finger. "You know of it then, Andi?"

"Oh yeah," she murmured, going through the table of contents. "I actually managed to speak with Mr Scamander on Boxing Day when he stopped by. He recommended this one."

"Newt Scamander?" James gasped, shoving Sirius out of the way to get closer to her. He grumbled at being forced to almost lay back fully on the floor. "How in the bloody hell did you meet him?"

"Friend of Gran's. He's over at the manor all the time it seems. And don't worry, he promised not to tell anyone that we're looking into this stuff. He saw right through me when I told him it was for school."

Sirius snickered, completely relaxing back to admire how her hair caught the candle light. "You really need to work on your excuses, gem."

"Yes, well, not everyone can have a silver tongue like you lads. You should have heard how smooth Remus was the other wee-" Andi snapped her mouth closed, stopping mid sentence and coughed. "Eh, last month. Managed to talk Professor...Slughorn out of giving me a detention." He perked up at that, easily picking up on her poorly hidden stumble of words.

He shoved James away and sat up, resting his chin on her shoulder to look at the book. She smelled like vanilla today. "The other week, hm?" he said quietly and grinned when her shoulder stiffened. "What were you two doing that required Moony to talk his way out of something?"

Andi ignored him, focusing much too hard on the book, but her pink cheeks said it all. A faint jab of jealousy curled in his chest, but he pushed it away. No. Not that again. They were his friends. Best friends. He would be happy. Act like he always did. It was only a matter of time before Moony said yes. He just had to be patient. And when the time came, he could admire both their arses without feeling bad. Maybe even a bit more.

"JAMES! Get down here and clean up this mess you left!" Sirius jerked from his thoughts as Mrs Potter's voice cut through the air like a sword.

"Shite. I completely forgot about that," James grumbled, jumping up from the floor. "Put that thing up while I'm gone." He was gone out the door in a flash, closing it behind him.

Sirius plucked the book from Andi's hands and hid it back under the mattress, earning an indignant whinge from the girl. He pressed close to her, slipping an arm around her waist. It was impossible not to feel pleased when she shivered slightly at his touch. He placed his chin on her shoulder again, purposely making sure to breathe over her ear.

"Now that we're alone, tell me. What were you up to with Moony?" he asked.

She shifted slightly, fidgeting with the hem of her jumper. "Nothing, Sirius."

"You're a terrible liar."

"And you are an incorrigible flirt, Mr Black." That he did grin at, arm tightening around her. Merlin, even when embarrassed, she managed to bite back a little. Well, he'd just have to knock her off balance again.

"Did you give 'im a jobby?"

Andi jerked back from him, mouth gaping open and her face a brilliant shade of red. " _Sirius_!" she hissed, smacking his arm when he started laughing. "And for your information, no! I'm saving that as a birthday present." Her little upturned nose was pointed into the air with a snooty expression.

Her words hit him like a hippogriff and any response he'd thought up came to a crashing halt. Dear, sweet, little Andalora Proth was planning on giving Moony a jobby. Merlin enchant everything under the sun. Sirius laid back on the ground, groaning and covering his face, trying desperately to not picture it. But those pink lips would look amazing wrapped around Remus' wonderfully sized coc-

"Sirius, are you alright?"

He huffed out a breath and cracked an eye open, finding her leaning over him with an amused expression, made all the sweeter by how red her face still was. Hm, she knew exactly what was wrong. He dropped his hands and popped up, managing a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth before she moved out of the way.

"You are becoming a handful, gem," Sirius said, adjusting his trousers while making sure to keep eye contact with her.

Andi just shrugged and smiled innocently, absently rubbing the spot his lips had touched with her thumb. "What can I say. You lot are a bad influence on a girl like me." Her nonchalant facade dropped, her brows furrowing as she seemed to stare off in thought. "But there is something I should tell you. Well… I did speak with Remus about our pack situation."

That caught his attention completely. Yes, just what he wanted to hear! Sirius turned fully, taking her hands in his and leaned forward eagerly. "And what exactly did you two say?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't get too excited yet. Remus does want you in the pack, but...well, he's confused on if he wants to snog a boy or not." His joy wilted a bit at that. "So I propose we try a few things out first."

"Did you make another bloody list?" he asked teasingly.

Andi huffed at that, pouting a bit. "So what if I did? It doesn't hurt to be organized!"

"Joke, gem. It's a joke!" He managed not to laugh when she huffed again.

"I know but-ugh! Stupid boys..." When he lifted a brow at her, she rolled her eyes and continued. "Fine. First thing is to try the bite by itself. No snogging and no meditation." He nodded. It made sense. If Remus was so hesitant to kiss a bloke, this would be the best option. "Then we'd try the meditation. We've both been practicing. The bond is actually perceivable if you focus on your magical core. Like a thread or ribbon going out or in. We want to see if he can possibly just...extend it out to you magically."

Sirius blinked at that. Connecting magical cores by sheer will alone? Was that even possible? He dug through what bit he did know on any type of bond. "It sounds a bit like getting married," he said.

"What do you mean?" Her entire face lit up, the curiosity setting her green eyes shining.

"Well, marriages involve a bond, at least with wizards and witches. I've only ever seen one once. All I could pick out from all the light was these shining lines coming out and going around their hands. I can't say I know the specifics, but I reckon it's similar."

It was like someone had given her a puppy. Andi gasped and leapt to her feet. "You are an absolute genius, Sirius! Oh, this is wonderful! I didn't realize there were other types of bonds. I'm so stupid. How could I have not thought to look that up. I wonder if Mrs Potter has any books on it. I'm just going to ask her really fas-"

Merlin, she was something else. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she turned, stopping her from bolting out the room. "Andi, calm down. We can look into it later," he said, tugging her down into his lap.

She let out a squeal of surprise and squirmed to get up. A bad idea on his part. Her wriggling made that arse he so very much admired to rub against him, sending a rush of heat through him. His already tight trousers became very uncomfortable. He wrapped his arms around her, promptly stopping her movements, but a bit late. Andi froze, most likely feeling his _admiration_. Finally having her still, he pressed his face against her shoulder blade, breathing in deeply to try and will it away. Then he realized something. The jumper she was wearing was very familiar. Another sniff to reaffirm just who it smelled like and he grinned. It was Moony's.

"So," he breathed, letting his hands slide down to rest on her hips. The swell was easy to feel even through the bulky jumper. "You're wearing his clothes. Now I'm really curious. Tell me what you did, gem."

"Why do you want to know?" she asked quietly, her own hands coming to rest on his knees around her.

The question threw Sirius off. He wasn't sure himself. Obviously it would be a nice thing to imagine when he was on his own. He couldn't always get a random bird to sate his need. And Andi was one of the best to picture, even when she tried to hide under frumpy layers. Then of course Remus. He'd long admitted to the fact that he was curious to see what it was like with a bloke. Okay, more than curious. He _wanted_ to snog him senseless. They were both innocent in different ways, so appealing. Maybe he had a thing for green eyes. Then putting the two of them together, so close but just out of his reach was like dangling a raw steak in front of a starving dog.

Then that little voice in the back of his head began to whisper. He wanted to belong. They had a bond outside the pack one. They just connected on a level different that anyone else he'd seen yet. Sirius wanted it. Needed that same unconditional love and warmth. It was terrifying. Was it selfish to want to be apart of it? To intrude on their special relationship. He wasn't sure. But he wanted to try.

"Sirius?" Andi asked again, pulling him from his thoughts.

He tightened his grip and straightened to press his lips to her neck. She shivered again, just like he wanted. "It will make my evening wank all the better," he said, trying to make light of his roiling thoughts. She let out a snort of amusement.

There was a moment of silence as she fidgeted on his lap, her normal reaction when she was mulling over any thought. "I'll tell you eventually," she finally said. "But only after we talk to Remus. We should make this official. Set up some pack...guidelines I suppose. Figure out what we're all comfortable with."

Her words set his heart racing. Not from need, but from hope. He pulled Andi tighter to him, relishing the feel of her. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Alright! It's finished. Come over here so I can give you your assignment."

Andi straightened the stack of papers in her hands, grinning when James, Sirius, and Peter bunched up and looked at her expectantly. This was it. They were officially starting their Animagus training. She passed out a sheet to each boy.

"This is a break down of all the steps needed. Before we even try anything, we've got to get all the ingredients for the potion together and a place to store them once it's required." She tapped her own copy with her finger, pointing at the first step. "I can get the crystal vials and mandrake leaves. My Gran always keeps a bunch of the nasty things in the greenhouse. I'm sure I can snip some leaves off without her noticing."

"How many do you think we'll need?" Peter asked, looking over his paper. "I don't think I trust myself to not accidentally swallow one…"

"Twenty, if I can manage it. Five tries for each of us. If that's not enough, I'll go grab more during Easter hols."

"Wait, how are you going to get them before we go back? Are you not staying here the rest of hols?" Andi looked up at Sirius, finding him trying very hard to not look disappointed. She pulled her lips in to keep from smiling.

"I can't. I'm lucky she's even letting me stay one night in a house full of boys. Now! Next is Peter! You are in charge of getting us the dew. I'll make sure to help you with it though. Getting four teaspoons worth will take some work." The blonde boy saluted, puffing up his chest with a look of determination. James snickered at him, earning an elbow in the ribs in return.

Andi sighed and moved on. "Next is the Death's-head hawkmoth chrysalis and silver spoon."

The black haired boy smirked and pulled a gleaming silver teaspoon out from under James' bed. "Way ahead of you, gem. I stole one from the Black's never-ending mountain of goblin made silverware."

"And what about the chrysalis?"

He shrugged. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Maybe scout out old Sluggy's cupboards-"

"Right, right. Now onto the most important part! My role!" James shouted, shoving Sirius over and jabbing a thumb into his chest. "I've already go this all planned out." He stood and grasped his hands behind his back, putting on a stoic look. "Who from the lot of us uses their trunk the least?"

The three looked at each other in confusion then shrugged at him. James sighed, dropping his little act with a pout. "Peter!" he said, reaching down to pat the smaller boy on the back. "No offense, Pete, but you're an absolute slob. I don't think I've seen you put anything away or take anything out the entire first quarter. It's just all over the dorm." Peter flushed and shrugged.

"James," Andi said, but the boy didn't seem to hear her.

"We can just push it up under his bed and leave it be for as long as we need. It's brill-"

"James!"

He finally stopped, looking at Andi in confusion. "What?"

"That's not going to work. What about when we go home for the summer? He kind of needs his trunk." He wilted at that.

"Oh. I-er-I hadn't thought about that."

She leveled a stern stare at him and he shrunk back, sinking back down to the floor. "Right. So, how about you take your time, actually read the suggestions listed in the book, and we'll talk about it at our next meeting." James gave a dramatic sigh but nodded.

They all tucked their papers away, lapsing into a silence as they each thought over their roles. It shouldn't be too hard. For all the talk in books and lectures about how being an Animagus required the greatest skill in Transfiguration, there was little of it actually involved in the process of becoming one. Andi couldn't help but be pleased with that. Her skills in that area were not the best.

"So, have we decided on an official excuse to tell Remus whenever he asks any questions?" Peter asked, his voice breaking the silence.

James and Sirius glanced at each other and grinned. "Prank. We're planning the most elaborate prank the school has ever seen," Sirius said, gesturing wildly.

"That doesn't work very well. He'll get suspicious if we don't include him," Andi said. What would work? It could take months before they managed to do this. "Someone will have to be a distraction."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, sitting up fully after having sprawled out on the floor.

"I say we keep our main meetings for the full moon only. That way we don't have to worry about him find anything. And if we meet outside of that night, only three of us will get together. Someone will stay and keep him distracted."

"I reckon it could work. And if he asks anything outside that...we'll just say we're helping Andi with her Transfiguration work. She's shite enough at it for it to take months," James said, clapping his hands.

"Hey!" Andi flicked her pencil at him, hitting him in the ear with the eraser end.

"Ow! Damnit, Andi!"

"I'm not that bad anymore, you prick," she grumbled, crossing her arms with a huff. The others burst into laughter.

Then there was a knock at the door and they abruptly stopped, all looking at the source of the noise. Oh no! They still had the books out! Andi motioned for the boys to hide everything and jumped up. As soon as the rustling stopped, she opened the door and felt her heart speed up when she found Remus at the door, dressed surprisingly casual with actual jeans on. He looked better than the last time she'd seen him. Just a bit tired, the circles under his eyes almost completely gone. For some odd reason, he looked like he'd managed to grow even more in the week they'd been apart.

"Moony!" she shouted, throwing herself at him. He caught her with a laugh, lifting a brow when she pulled back and smiled up at him.

"You wore my jumper?" he asked quietly. Sirius leapt up as well, throwing an arm over Remus' shoulders. Andi and Sirius glanced at each other before both leaning in close, sandwiching the poor werewolf between them.

"When do I get to steal your clothes too, Moony?" Sirius said, leaning in so close that his lips brushed Remus' ear.

"Stuff it, Sirius," he grumbled, flushing darkly, but didn't push them away, much to their pleasure.

"Great! Now that Moony is here, we can officially start!" James crowed, jumping up onto his bed and throwing his arms out wide. "Today we are going to have as much fun as possible! Onward, my fellow Marauders!"

Everyone cheered and shot out of James' bedroom. The rest of the day went by faster than Andi wanted. Snowball fights, hot chocolate, many rounds of Exploding Snap. Remus had brought along a normal deck of playing cards and the two of them taught the others a few muggle card games. Though it took a while for them to settle on the names for half of them, what with the American and British varying so much on language.

Supper was an even bigger celebration. Mr Potter turned out to be the chef of the household. He put on a bit of show for the guests, making the roast and potatoes do acrobatics around the kitchen as he cooked. He even showed Andi a few cooking spells, all the while telling her about the most recent Holyhead Harpies match he'd seen. The meal itself was just as entertaining as everyone laughed and joked. Mrs Potter had some of the best stories about James when he was young, much to his embarrassment.

Andi made sure to keep an attentive eye on Remus. Sirius had been pestering him the entire night. Sitting extra close, touching him whenever he could find a reason to, and whispering little things in his ear. Most likely something dirty judging by the way Remus blushed each time. And while Remus looked thoroughly flustered, he never told him to stop. He just smiled and gave him a bit of dry snark back. It was a step in the right direction for Sirius, but she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. This was a completely new idea to her. This was beyond just being pack. Sirius genuinely fancied Remus.

At times, she felt if maybe it would be best to step back from the both of them. Give them space to figure it out on their own. Who was she to stand in the way of Sirius grabbing up a bit of happiness. She knew his home life was bad. It had to be from what little she's picked up from gossip, Peter's pureblood society tidbits, and her own times around his mother. She'd seen the way he would watch other people at times, trying to hide the wistful look in his eyes.

As it neared midnight, she purposely settled down with Peter and James, leaving the other two boys to themselves. She only half listened to the conversation going on while watching them out of the corner of her eye; something about Peter's mother taking up a new hobby of knitting themed costumes for kneazles. Sirius had his arms draped over the back of the loveseat they were squeezed into, head close to Remus' as they spoke quietly.

James caught her gaze, flicking his eyes over at them and back to her, his eyebrows raised questioningly. She mouthed 'pack' at him and his eyes widened, face turning a bit red, but nodding with a smile. She bit her lip to stop her giggle, forcing herself to not look over again and listen fully to Peter. Something had to happen tonight. She just knew it.

As if reading her mind, the two pulled themselves up from the seat. Sirius was grinning widely as he looped his arm through Remus' and pulled him over to the others. Andi looked up when he batted at her ponytail and gave him an annoyed look.

"Let's go for a walk, gem," he said. At her confusion, his grin just widened. She moved her gaze to Remus, but he was avoiding her eyes, pointedly looking around the room with a slight smile on his face. Suspicious.

"Alright then," she said warily. She pushed up from her seat, moving to get her coat, but Sirius looped his other arm around hers and pulled her towards the door. "I need to get my coat." Neither acknowledged her words.

"Be back in a bit," Sirius called over his shoulder to Peter and James. The door was thrown open and she was practically dragged out, her complaints still ignored.

The air was icy when it hit her, immediately causing her to shiver. But the view made it worth it. A light snowfall had started, faintly covering the evidence of their snowball fight from earlier and the waning moon was filling the area with light, reflecting off the surface in an ethereal way. She looked around as Sirius led them farther in, ducking through part of the apple orchard into an area she'd never been before. If the scene before had been beautiful, then this one was something she couldn't really put to a single word.

They stepped into a small clearing and she felt her breath escape her. It was filled with flowers, many in full bloom, but all that glowed faintly in the dark. Even the air was different, feeling almost as if it was filled with a type of energy. The temperature was warm, like a spring day, taking away the chill she'd felt before. She pulled her arm from Sirius', stepping out fully and touching one of the blooms. It was almost pure white with faints threads of blue creeping alone the petals and seemed to chime when her finger brushed a petal.

"This place is amazing," she said quietly, afraid to speak too loudly or she'd break the atmosphere.

"That it is. James showed it to me last year. It's been here for as long as his family can remember. Something about residual magic or ley lines intersecting," Sirius said, voice just as low. She turned and felt her heart speed up a bit when she found both boys staring at her intently.

"Is there any particular reason we're here?" she asked, crossing her arms as her nerves began to peak. They gave each other a look she couldn't quite make out. After another moment of tense silence, Remus took up one of her hands and pulled her closer. Andi fought down the nagging thoughts in her head, but it didn't work. Had she been correct? Was this Remus' way of telling her the pack was a mistake and he wanted to try with Sirius? The thought sent her mind reeling.

"Andi, are you alright?" Remus asked, brow furrowing in worry.

She jerked back a bit when he raised a hand to her forehead and cleared her throat. "I...I don't- Uh, maybe?" she managed, voice reedy. "Why are we out here?"

"The almighty alpha has deemed it time to make a ruling on his pack," Sirius chirped glibly, but his eyes narrowed a bit at her.

Her heart jumped up into her throat, forcing her to swallow. "Eh, good. Let's just…" She glanced around to find a seat and spotted a bench under a small tree. "We should sit down." Without looking back, she hurried over and sat down on one of the sides, gripping the arm rest tightly.

Remus and Sirius shared another look before they followed, but didn't sit down. Andi looked up to ask what they were doing when Sirius pried her hand from the armrest, pushed her over, and sat down on one side of her, Remus on the other. They lapsed into a silence, one that left her staring at her fingers as she fidgeted with the hem of her jumper and dreading what would happen once it stopped. Another minute ticked by and she hesitantly peeked up, finding the two of them having a silent conversation over her head. It didn't sooth her worries. Oh, no, it instantly set back straight with irritation.

"Alright, enough!" she snapped, jumping up from the bench and turning to glare down at them. "You two have been like this all night. If you're together now, at least tell me so I can-can-at least prepare myself. Don't just sit there silent and leave me to wonder!" They both blinked, glanced at each other _again_ , and burst into laughter. Andi felt a surge of anger and stomped her foot. "What is so funny? Ugh! You guys are such assholes!"

She reached out to slap Sirius' shoulder when he started snorting between laughs, but he caught her hand. "I-it's arse, gem. Arse! Don't back-" He paused to gasp in air, still giggling a bit. "Backtrack into your Yank ways." He pressed a kiss to her palm and she froze, hating how it sent a wash of heat through her.

"I told you she over thinks these things," Remus said, his laughter dying down, but his eyes shone with it. "Andi, sit down."

"No!" she said, yanking her hand back and trying again to swallow away the lump in her throat. "What is so funny? I'm trying to accept this and then you both laugh at me."

"It's not what you think. We're just wanting to talk about...how the three of us fit together in this," he said quietly. The gentle smile he gave her made her heart skip a beat. Damn him and his trusting face. Then his words registered. Wait, they weren't together then? Her face immediately grew hot as embarrassment flooded her.

Andi dropped down between them again and buried her face in her hands. Oh, she was such an idiot! She jumped when her hands were pulled away, each boy taking one in theirs.

"Well, that was one way to start the conversation. I'm flattered you think I'm enough to steal Moony away," Sirius said, tilting his head over to rest it atop hers.

"Stuff it, you naff," she grumbled, earning another chuckle. "Since the two of you have spent the evening all cozied up and figuring this out, tell me what you've decided."

Remus drew in a breath and squeezed her hand. "Once we get back to school, we're going to start going down the list of things to try. But we're also going to, well… extend boundaries, I guess you could say."

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been thinking on it a lot. Trying to figure out how the...wolf feels. It's all through him that this happens. And he really only reacts or does anything when strong emotions are there."

"So you don't think my ideas will work?" she asked. The well of feelings in her chest didn't make any sense. Happy that Remus was opening up, but also a bit miffed that he didn't believe her theories.

Sirius shifted beside her and drew their attention. "Once we make the bond, it's going to be a bit different with me included," he said, actually looking a bit embarrassed. "We don't know what the bonds changes, other than the obvious connection with your cores. Moony's afraid they'll end up making us more-eh…randy?"

Oh. OH! A whole slew of thoughts flew into her head. "You think the bonds are just for what, shagging?" she asked. Both boys blushed and looked away. She couldn't help but laugh. "No, that's actually a sound theory. I mean, the bonds are meant to connect a pack together so they can help each other. And soothing pre-moon symptoms is definitely the biggest one I can think of. I mean, obviously snogging helps you, so I bet sex-"

Remus groaned and covered his face with his free hand. "Merlin, Andi, no more!"

"Oh, hush. I wish I had my notebook. I want to write this down," she said. This made so much sense and she wanted to record it. She wanted to make sure she had it for later. Maybe one day she could use it to help other werewolves. "You'll have to tell me if this changes how you feel for each other. We can't really use me as an example. Remus and I were already well into it when he gave me mine and-"

Any words or thoughts she had before that died when Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her around to face him, and kissed her. It was just a small chaste one, but it was enough to send her mind spinning when he pulled back.

As she sat there blinking, Sirius said, "There. Got her to stop," and sent Remus into another fit of laughter. The stun didn't last long. She growled and slapped him in the chest, making Remus laugh even harder.

"You two are terrible!" Andi shouted, trying to struggle to her feet. They both grabbed her arms and kept her down, trying so hard to stop laughing and failing. "Let me go! I want to sit with my friends that aren't dicks!"

Sirius mock gasped, reaching over her to cover Remus' ears with his hands. "No! He's too pure! You'll taint his innocence with your dirty language!"

"Sirius!" she shrieked, putting her hands over his mouth and pushing. His chin was digging into her forehead and she kept sucking his hair into her mouth. "GET OFF!"

Another pair of hands reached around from behind her and covered her eyes. "See no evil," Remus said, snickering.

"Spef no efle," Sirius managed through her hand.

Andi couldn't help but laugh. "Hear no evil. What, we're the three wise monkeys now?"

"I'd have to say that James is more of a monkey than any of us," Remus replied dryly. They pulled apart, laughing again wildly. It felt wonderful. She hadn't laughed that much in too long. She leaned back, watching as the two bumped foreheads and locked eyes. Her smile widened when their laughing died down, a sudden intensity to their faces. Oh, yes. She knew that look. If they leaned forward just a bit more...

The distant clang of the clocktower echoed, breaking the moment and sent Remus jerking back and clearing his throat awkwardly. She resisted the urge to groan. Sirius looked at Andi and they both rolled their eyes. Still too shy. The bell kept ringing, signaling midnight.

"Happy new years!" she exclaimed, reaching up and wrapping an arm each of their necks to pull them in close.

"Happy new year," they answered in unison. Each had a smile, one mischievous, the other still shy. But both were perfect. Especially when they leaned in closer and kissed each of her cheeks.

* * *

It was May. How was it May already? Everything seemed to be moving by at breakneck speeds. And almost none of the time had been pleasant so far.

Remus stopped before the door to his dorm and fought back the urge to kick it. There was a tie on the doorknob and the rather obvious sounds of someone's pleasure cutting right through the thick wood. This was the third time this week that Sirius had locked everyone else out for his _quality time_ , as he'd taken to calling it. So much for studying in bed tonight.

Figuring there was no point in waiting, he turned and went back down to the Common Room. It was relatively empty, much to his surprise. With examinations in only a week or two, it should be full to the brim with panicking fifth and seventh years. They must have taken over the library. He took it as a blessing. The full moon was coming up in a day or two and the extra noise would have just made him sick.

He wove through the tables and took the one farthest from the entrance and the dorm stairs. Remus dropped into his chair and just leaned back, taking a moment for himself. Which was a terrible idea as every thought and worry he'd been trying to keep tucked back came out. It almost felt like they were ricocheting off his skull, his head throbbing with each one. Not to mention the vain attempt at suppressing his increasingly sensitive sense. Even from here, he could smell the terrible mix of perfumes, body odor, and faint lingering musk of...sex. Ugh.

The increase in his senses wasn't the only thing plaguing him. Where to even start with that? Perhaps New Years Eve. The only word he could put to that was regret. The weeks following his agreement to at least attempt adding Sirius to the pack had backfired magnificently. He'd tried as best he could but it was just too much. Sirius had been relentless with his affections and Remus hadn't known how to handle it. He didn't know how to react to girls giving him attention, much less a bloke!

Not that it hadn't been…nice. It was just terrifying. He could admit that Sirius Black almost too good at trying to seduce someone. His nerves would jump whenever Sirius was close, his skin prickled at even the most normal of touches, and Merlin, when he leaned in and whispered something to him… He'd lose every train of thought he'd had and be left a gibbering mess.

After a while, he lost his nerve. It was just too much. Everything had been a big mistake. There was no way he'd become involved with a bloke, much less one of his best friends. Involving Andi had been a mistake, if an accidental one, and he wasn't about to complicate everything more.

So he avoided them. It hadn't been hard, actually, and that bothered him greatly. At first it had been difficult. He made sure to never be alone with Sirius or Andi and kept all physical contact to a minimum. It killed him inside with every time he dodged a kiss or ignored a heated look from Andi. She looked like a kicked puppy each time. After a few weeks, she got the message and avoided him instead. It was to the point where she wouldn't even sit beside him in the Great Hall.

Sirius had taken it as a challenge, ramping up every attempt. Remus felt like a ballet dancer, jumping away from Sirius every time he tried to drape himself over him. It had taken almost two months before he'd given up and quickly turned his frustrations other places. Pranking, teasing Snape, and girls. Currently, the girl part was the worst. Everywhere he went, he heard people gossiping about, girls would come up to him and ask if Sirius was single, and Andi's shortening temper whenever it was brought up. And, of course, him walking in on it. Remus had seen Sirius' cock more times than he was comfortable to admit and he had to work hard to get the picture out of his head, as frustratingly nice as it was.

Then to top it off, _all_ of them kept disappearing at random times. Initially, it had just been three of them, with one staying behind to pester him. He wasn't stupid, but they were also terrible at keeping a straight face around him. Once he dove fully into studying and avoiding Andi and Sirius, they seemed to drop whatever attempts to hide it from him. Then there were the odd faces they made, constantly fiddling with their mouths and eating Peppermint Toads by the hoards. James and his mysterious box that he kept hidden under a loose stone by his bed. Even Peter was secretive, taking to glancing around like a nervous animal at all moments.

Remus let out a long breath through his nose and rubbed his hands vigorously over his face. It was pointless to worry about it right now. He needed to finish up his reading assignment, finish two more essays, and work on his charms. With reluctant movements, he pulled out his Arithmancy book and flipped to the necessary page. It was hard, with his buzzing thoughts and the constant barrage of smells and noises. Then one specific scent cut through the others and he lost all ability to concentrate on anything.

Andi was here. He didn't look up, continuing to stare blankly at his book. The urge to take a deeper breath rolled over him and he gave in. It was vanilla today. It was also tinged with a bit of cedar. Sirius must have come down from the dorm. He sneaked a quick glance up, frowning when he realized that all of them were there, huddled together by the fire and whispering over a book. Andi chose that moment to glance over as well. He almost cringed when their eyes locked. The moment seemed to slow.

It was the worst part of it all. He'd thought it was bad the last time they'd avoided each other, but this was worse. Much worse. His chest ached every time he thought about her. The constant longing to just sweep her up, run off to a dark corner, and just hold her was agonizing. He missed the way she smelled, tasted, felt. He _needed_ her so much it was sickening. And it was worse close to the moon. The wolf was punishing him for distancing himself. Pack was everything and she was his only pack.

Her eyes flashed with pain before she looked back at the book, shoulders hunching up and a hand going up to rest over her mark. Another wave of guilt and self loathing swelled up and he looked away again. He should have expected this. Ever since they'd grown close, he felt it wouldn't last. Nothing that made him happy ever really did last. It was part of his bloody curse. The full moon wasn't the only time he was a danger, but all the time. Everyone he grew close to ended up suffering in some way. His parents, Madam Prewett, and now Andi and his friends.

He almost wished that they'd never had that chance meeting in the dark forest. She would be better off not knowing him at all. She would be happy, have different friends, not get detentions all the time or waste her hours away vainly researching things for his sake.

"I don't know why we're even doing this anymore! It's not like he bloody cares!"

Remus stiffened as a particularly loud whisper from Sirius reached his ears.

"You can quit if you want. But I'm not stopping. It's worth every single minute I spend on it." Andi this time, not even bothering to whisper anymore. She sounded angry. He couldn't help but feel his curiosity peak. What in the world were they doing? No. No, he should just ignore it. They were obviously doing something that they didn't want him involved in.

He closed his book and stared hard at the cover. This was pointless. He wasn't going to get any work done with them in here. It was too distracting. The dorm would be better, even if it would smell of sex. He gathered up his things and hurried up to the dorm again, ignoring the heated stares he felt on his back. Unfortunately he didn't feel relief upon closing the door behind him. The room didn't smell like sex. It _reeked_ of it. He threw the windows open, vainly trying to air it out, before settling down in bed with his book.

The words didn't make sense still. They seemed to blur and bleed together, making an indecipherable mess. This wasn't working. He slammed it closed again and flopped back with a groan. How was he supposed to concentrate? His thoughts continued to roil about with one coming to the forefront again and again.

The night Andi had came to his window in the freezing cold night, dressed only in a beautiful set of dress robes and that damn pin. Merlin, how amazing she'd been. He could remember the smooth warmth of her skin, feel of her lips against his, and how much stronger that same sweetness was when he'd tasted her breasts. And the noises. He couldn't have imagined that even on his best days.

Fuck it. Best to just have a wank. That always helped calm his mind and it was all he was ever going to get. He sat up, making sure no one had come in, shed his extra layers, and pulled his curtains closed. Best time for it while the others were still downstairs. After a bit of maneuvering to get comfortable, he closed his eyes and just pictured it. All of it. The damp heat of her knickers, her nails digging into his back, the way she'd said his name. And just as he slid a hand into his pants to start, the door to the dorm slammed open and Sirius stormed in, judging from the angry mutters he heard. All he could do was lay back and glare at the ceiling as his hard on almost instantly fell limp.

Now, normally he would just throw up a few silencing spells and try his best to give it another go, but not today. He had had it. "Do you fucking mind not making so much noise?" he bit out, sitting up and glaring in the the general direction of Sirius' bed.

"Piss off, Moony!" Sirius snapped back over the slamming of his wardrobe.

"No, you! You're the one stomping around throwing a bloody fit. I'm trying to study!"

"I don't give a fuck, you swot. I spent the past month trying to clean up after your sorry arse and I'm not in the mood to deal your shite!"

Remus threw his curtains back at that, jumping from his bed to properly glare at his possibly ex friend. "What's that supposed to mean," he said lowly.

Sirius turned to face him, still in the process of changing out of his uniform, looking incensed beyond normal. He couldn't help but glance at the lack of shirt before forcing his eyes up. "You know exactly what I mean," he hissed back, marching up to him and jabbing a finger into his own bare chest. "I've had it with you and your fucking attitude."

Remus pulled back a step and swallowed down the fury and struggling wolf. "I'm not the one being a stroppy tit. Now back off!"

Sirius' eyes flashed and he leaned in with a sneer. "No. I might be a _stroppy tit_ , but you're no better. Everyone is tired of the shite you've been pulling."

"You're full of it."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're the one full of it! Don't you see what you're doing to Andi? You dropped her damn heart and just sit there like a statue while we try to keep her from completely falling apart. Don't you care how much you're hurting her?"

His heart lurch painfully at that. "It had to be done. I'm not going to drag the rest of you into this mess. I've caused enough damage as it is."

"Had to be done, you say?" Sirius threw his head back and let out a harsh laugh. "You're delusional, mate. You think you're helping us? Not even close! The others won't say it, but I will. You're a coward!"

The wolf raged at that and Remus let it. He felt his face grow hot with fury and he made to shove Sirius away, but the other boy grabbed his wrists before he could even touch him. His fingers dug in painfully. "You have no fucking clue what you're talking about! Don't you see it? She's better off this way! She can stop wasting her time with this pointless pack shite and move on with her life! I'm a monster and I won't ruin you or her like I do everything else I touch!"

"Is your head really shoved so far up your arse you can't see it? What about me, huh? I'm a Black. Part of the worst pureblood pieces of shite in the entire country. But that doesn't stop me from trying to be better. To have a fucking life! Even when their Godric forsaken taint follows me around like the plague, I don't let it stop me. Do you think I should just cut everyone else off too?"

His words had a painful ring of truth to them but he ignored it. He tried to yank his arms back, but Sirius held fast and actually pulled him closer. Remus' breath stuck against the lump that had formed in his throat. No, no, it was bad to get this close. Fuck, he smelt of that damn cedar and faintly of Andi and his eyes were too intense. His instincts were screaming at the heat between them.

"You don't understand!" he growled out.

"Dragon shite, I don't! You stubborn, sanctimonious prick! Why can't you just accept that we care? Even if it's hard, even if we have to work our arses off, we just want you to be happy!" Remus shook his head and tried to pull away again, but Sirius just shook him.

"I-I can't-"

Sirius cursed and before Remus could react, he kissed him. His nerves lit up like they were on fire. Sirius' lips seemed to devour him, taking and taking. After a moment, Remus gave in to the wolf's howling and his own pent up need and returned it. They struggled for dominance, battling their tongues, clashing teeth, and arms grappling for purchase.

Their struggling tipped them over onto his bed, Sirius atop him. Hands wrapped in hair, others grasping onto shoulders, legs tangled together. Every pass of their lips burned with anger and need. After Merlin knew how long, Remus managed to flip them, ripping his mouth free and gasping in air. Their eyes locked, both heaving for breath, and the anger fizzled out. Those damned silver orbs weren't shuttered for once, every thing he felt there for Remus to read. The frustration, need, and acceptance. He felt like a bloody fool.

Sirius pulled him down again, lips searing his. The anger was gone, but the need had stayed. He couldn't help but groan as he focused on how it felt. The taste was just as heady and wild as his personality. There were flat planes in place of curves, hard muscle instead of soft breasts. It was so vastly different and he didn't care. He just knew he wanted more of it.

He reached up and grabbed one of Sirius' hands, lacing their fingers together as he moved his mouth away. He trailed it down, sucking and licking his way down the hard line of his throat and taking in the raspy curses that rumbled from him. The response was more than he'd expected as every touch seemed to burn more. Perhaps he should… He hesitated for a second before dragging his hand down, relishing the dips of muscle, the light trail of hair, before pressing his palm to the tent on his trousers. Sirius' hips bucked and he bit out a harsh, " _Fuck_!"

The reaction just drove Remus on, that primal urge to take pushing him. Sirius pulled his other arm free, blindly reaching down and grasping his cock in return. It didn't feel wrong at all. No, no, it was very good. They both groaned as they began to move their hands. The rhythm was jerky, the awkward positioning making it hard to move their arms much and their clothes stopping a full grip. But it was enough to make the need burn brighter.

As the pressure built at a quick pace, he continued his trail of kisses, stopping to suckle on his pulse. Sirius leaned his head back, humming in pleasure and twisted his wrist sharply, dragging his fingers over the head of his cock. Remus had to choke back his own curse and moved down to his shoulder. The wolf urged him on. Pack. He was pack. He needed to be marked. But after everything, he was scared to. He didn't want to ruin him, to drag him down in the darkness.

Sirius seemed to sense his hesitance and lifted his shoulder closer. "Do it, Moony," he gasped. "I've told you before, I want it. Just bite me, you bloody prick!"

It was enough. Remus threw all his reservations away and sank his teeth in. The tightening he'd felt seemed to snap and a tidal wave of heat swept through him. Then he felt it. A thrum, like the plucking of a guitar string. And not just one. No, there was two, both wavering and humming with tension. Sirius threw his head back and cursed even louder than before, his hand working furiously in tandem with Remus'. Within seconds, they both came with drawn out gasps, bodies stiffening and hips thrusting shallowly. It felt amplified, like the odd strings bouncing the feeling back between them. Another followed along the other string, a faint echo but close by. They both collapsed, Remus letting his weight down and laying atop Sirius as they both panted.

"Th-that was...fuck, holy shite, Moony. What was that?" Sirius managed, licking his dry lips between each breath.

Remus managed a choked laugh against his shoulder. He lifted his head to reply when the dorm door slammed open. They jerked apart, Remus stumbling back to fall on the floor when his weak legs gave out, and he froze when looked up and saw just who it was. Andi closed the door swiftly behind her and leaned against it. Her eyes were wide, face flushed, and hard of breath as well. She let out a strangled laugh once she saw them.

"You stupid, infuriating boy!" she yelled, storming up and smacking him in the back of the head.

He ducked his head when she did it again, trying to dodge the swings. "Ow, Andi! Stop!"

"I can't believe you! After months of just ignoring me and-" she snapped, voice cutting off into a sob.

Sirius managed to push himself up and caught her hands. "Andi, gem," he said softly, lifting them up to place a kiss on her fingers. "It's...it's fine."

"Fine? But-but he-you-oh…" She trailed off, eyes locking on his shoulder. She tugged a hand free and reached up, gently running her fingers over the fresh bite mark. The jolt of feeling was instant, making all three of them suck in a breath.

"Oh, damn," Sirius said, barking out a laugh. "I see what you mean about it being sensitive, gem." Andi let out a watery laugh in return.

Remus staggered to his feet, making sure to leave space between the two and himself. Now that the haze of pleasure was gone, all his anxieties came rushing back. Fuck. This was bad. He'd lost control again. An invisible vice clamped down on his chest, every breath a struggle. No. Nono. Why? Why had he done that? He took a step back, putting a hand to his face and grimacing.

Andi turned, eyes swimming with tears. "Remus," she said softly, pulling away from Sirius and reaching out to him. He shook his head, taking another step back. "Remus, dear, don't you dare."

"I'm sorry!" he choked out, shame at his actions closing his throat, revulsion making his stomach churn. "I-I shouldn't have! Please, please. I don't want this for you, for anyone!"

She only shook her head, those brilliant peridot orbs swimming. "NO!" she snapped, lunging forward and taking his face in her hands. "Stop it! How many times do I have to tell that this is what I want, what Sirius wants! You-you idiot!"

Sirius spat out a curse and pressed up behind Andi, one arm around her waist, the other around Remus' neck. "Listen to her, Moony," he pleaded. "For once in your life stop thinking."

Andi nodded, her fingers running over his face and pushing his hair from his eyes. "Don't think," she whispered. "Just feel." Then she stood on her toes and kissed him gently.

Her touch was so sweet, so pure. His eyes closed on their own as he sank into the kiss, arms wrapping around her waist and lifting her slightly. It was like a breath of fresh air, warm and clean. It seemed to wash away his fears and calmed his mind. Oh, how he'd missed her.

"Oi, what about me?" Sirius whinged.

Andi pulled away slightly with a laugh and turn in his arms. Sirius glanced at him, the unspoken request for permission in his eyes, and Remus nodded. That was all he needed to dip down and kiss her. She was hesitant at first, new to kissing another person, but quickly melted into it with a sigh. The way their lips moved together, the soft noises she made when his hand moved up to cup her jaw to encourage her more. It was entrancing to see. He swallowed thickly when those faint strings thrummed again, seeming to react with their pleasure and echoing back to him. He couldn't help but press up against her from behind, hands moving along her sides.

After another few moments, they parted, both breathing a bit heavier. Sirius let out a happy hum, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Merlin, I've been wanting to do that for ages now. You're much better than my imagination, gem." Then his eyes met Remus' and his grin widened. "Felt that, did ya, Moony?"

"Definitely," he answered, feeling a smile of his own tug at his lips.

Sirius laughed before waggling his eyebrows. "Now just wait until we try some other things. I bet it'll be grand."

Andi laughed as well, swatting him lightly on the arm before turning in their arms to look up at both of them. "That's not what the bond is for, Sirius."

"I know, I know. Let a bloke had a bit of fun."

She shook her head and smiled, those light green eyes seeming to shine. They met his and somehow grew brighter. "Are you okay now? Done being a stubborn arse?"

Remus nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. He was. He wasn't sure what had caused it, but that barrier of fear and self hate was gone. Perhaps it was the bond. He could feel the happiness and contentment from them faintly in the back of his mind. It seemed to warm his own feelings, rising them up to match.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes to just feel it. He felt Sirius do the same and shifted to have all three of their heads touching, noses brushing each other.

"We're a pack," Andi whispered.

"A pack," he and Sirius said together.

* * *

A/N: **Chapter! Right, so. I know I'm skipping a good bit of time in this one. I hope it's not too jarring of a jump, but I don't want to drag the earlier years out too much. This will start to be spread out a bit more as the plot becomes a bit more complicated. Then it'll require a bit more detail to events!**

 **Now thanks to :** ** _2001, Squishy97, ghostvu, ImaFoopelis, and_ for the follows and favorites!**

 **And PLEASE leave a review. I'd love to hear what you guys think or if there's anything to work on. I can always expand on things if needed and requested.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Who showed up to get on the train _two hours_ before it left? Andi sighed and grumpily eyed the back of he brother's head. With Gran sick, it was just Felix and herself for the start of the school year. The infuriating boy had insisted that they go early to avoid the crowds and she couldn't really argue with him on it. And so there they were, the only ones on the platform but for a scattering of one or two strangers. The train wasn't even running yet. It was so strange to see it without the billowing amounts of steam.

Felix stopped and turned to her, his face blank. Andi fought down a niggling of anger at the sight. He'd been like this for months now. Never showing a thing, even at home. It was unsettling to say the least. The only reason she could think of was the increasing pressure his new founded pureblood heir status. That didn't stop it her from feeling hurt and angry when he felt it necessary to do it even at home with just the two of them.

Her thoughts must have shown because he sighed, face softening just a bit. "Don't give me that look, Andi," he said, exhaustion coloring his voice.

"What look?" she said, turning her head away and pursing her lips.

"You know what I mean." When she didn't answer, he grimaced. "Fine… I have a few things I need to take care of in London before we leave. I want you to stay on the train till then."

She picked up on his words, looking back with a frown. "And what, exactly, do you need to do that you can't take me along?"

That was the wrong thing to say as his face hardened again. "Nothing that you need to know about."

"Bullshit," she growled, stepping up to him and tilting her head back to glare up at him. "What are you trying to hide?"

His mask dropped away, the bit of patience he had breaking. "Don't start this again," he said lowly, blue eyes turning dark and hard.

"I'll start whatever I want! Felix I-Fuck, I get enough of Gran keeping things from me. You know what it feels like! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Enough!" he snapped with a slash of his hand. "I'm not talking to you about this. Get on the train."

With her own patience gone, she dropped her trunk onto the ground, sat on it, and crossed her arms. Fuck him. If he was going to be a dick, she was going to be a bitch back. "Fuck off."

"Fine! Be a child!" he spat before turning and striding off.

Once alone, she let out a breath and slumped over. Regret immediately filled her. She shouldn't have done that. This wasn't the first argument over this. The whole summer had been so tense and awkward. Sure, she and Felix hadn't always been the closest. She was the annoying little sister and he the aloof big brother.

For her entire childhood, he'd been her only friend. It had just been the two of them, often stuck up in some stupid penthouse in any number of big cities across America. They would sneak away from their nanny, getting outside to explore. But as the years went by, he grew distant. He started sneaking out alone, leaving her behind. Once she caught on, she'd try to follow only to find him with any number of boys in the neighborhood, playing baseball or other games. She had to threaten to tattle to get him to let her join, but the other boys would use it as a reason to tease him. Eventually he exploded on her, calling her so many mean things. She gave up after that.

Then he'd moved away. No one told her why initially. Pops just made up some lame excuse about a boarding school once or twice then ignored her questions after that. She'd felt so abandoned for the longest time. Then he sent letters, much to her surprise. They weren't anything too fancy, just a simple hello. Asked her if their father was taking care of her, how her days were. It had helped.

Then came the day her father left her alone in front of that big manor. Felix had rushed out as soon as the man was gone, hugging her tightly. He had actually been excited to see her and even more excited to tell her about magic. For the first time since she was five, they bonded over something. She hadn't been so happy in years.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise to her that he would become so cold again. He'd been pulling farther and farther away the entire summer. There were so many things that separated them now. But it just hurt, opening that same old wound.

And that wasn't the only thing to make her summer rough. There had been the normal things of more etiquette, tea parties, social events, and pre reading for the next year, which wasn't to terrible. She was getting used to putting on her mask and silently standing beside her Gran, brother, and on the rare occasion, Regulus. No, that she could handle. It was the lack of contact that made it difficult.

Andi had received only five replies to the mountains of letters she'd sent out to the boys. Just five. Two from Remus, two from James, and one from Peter. She really couldn't blame Remus or James though. James as he was overseas visiting some American relatives. Then Remus' father had taken him to Romania for a month to speak with some ancient potions master who was rumored to have a cure. They had come back empty handed. And Peter's father had been terribly ill the entire summer.

Those were all understandable things. Yes, she was lonely, but the replies they did send had been enough. No, they weren't the ones that really bothered her. It was Sirius. She had gotten nothing in reply from him. It was surprising as he was usually desperate to talk to anyone. His only reprieve from his terrible mother. And yet he was silent.

It was only more worrying when she managed to spot him once or twice at a few gatherings and he ignored her completely. At first she believed it due to his mother or Alecto always being with him. But he wouldn't even look at her once when they ran into each other alone. It was even worse that he didn't look healthy. Yes, he was still painfully handsome, all dapper and sharp in his dress robes and slicked back hair. But his face was paler than normal, cheeks sunken in, and dark circles around his eyes.

She asked her grandmother if she'd heard anything from the Blacks, but she received no answers. It was frustrating. There was something obviously wrong and she could do nothing to help. It made the last weeks agonizing to wait through. She missed them all so desperately.

"Andi?"

She jerked up right at her name, turning to find the tall and willowy Lily Evans standing uncertainty nearby. She was alone as well with a trolley in hand. A wave of regret and guilt swept over her and Andi bit down on the inside of her cheek. Great. Just what she needed. Why was the girl even talking to her?

Last school year had been a mess, just like everything else in her life. Between trying to manage Remus' anxiety, Sirius' womanizing, and James' sudden obsession with Lily herself, things had turn sour with her dorm mates. Andi had little to no free time, forcing her to constantly turn down Marlene, Alice, and Mary's many attempts to involve her. Then after an explosive argument with Lily, they cut her off completely.

She was friends with the 'bully toerags' that terrorized Severus and it infuriated Lily. Andi just couldn't explain give her any solid explanation as to why she was so close with them. It had been the final straw, turning them all away from her. To make it worse, she couldn't blame any of them for it. James and Sirius were terrible with their behavior and she hadn't done much to stop them. Not that she would have been able to. She'd attempted to fix things before they all left, but Lily had refused to even listen to her apology.

"Hi, Lily," she said quietly, turning back to stare at her shoes.

Lily nervously stepped closer, the wheels on her trolley squeaking loudly in the awkward silence. "Wha...what are you doing here so early?"

Andi blew out her cheeks and shrugged. "Felix had some sort of errand to run and left me here. What about you?"

Lily remained quiet, shifting from foot to foot before sitting carefully down on the edge of her trunk. Andi fought down the urge to glance over at her. "Mum and Dad had to take Tuni to an apprenticeship meeting nearby so they dropped me off early." Andi just nodded, scuffing her soles on the ground. "Do...do you want to go sit on the train?"

Andi did look up at that, blinking when she saw Lily's red and uncertain face. It clashed terribly with her hair, but she still managed to look pretty. "You want to sit with me?" she asked flatly. Lily nodded and sighed.

"It would be a good chance to talk. I've been thinking about what you said and...Well-" She stopped and chewed on her bottom lip. Was she trying to fix things?

"Sure," Andi said quickly and jumped up, not wanting to give the girl a chance to lose her nerve. "Let's go." They boarded the first car, Andi easily taking care of both trunks, and settled into a compartment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Lily nervously shifting and fidgeting with her hands. Andi sat patiently, only offering up a small tight smile. She wanted to just jump across and hug the girl, but held back. It didn't take long for the redhead to crack.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, blushing deeper. "I know I was being horrible I acted like a right cow last year and-and… I've just been thinking over what you said and I should have been more understanding."

Andi felt her throat tighten as a wave of emotions swept up. It was nice to hear. She'd missed spending time with Lily. Missed having someone who wasn't a bullheaded boy to talk to. "No, Lily. It's perfectly understandable. I can't say that I was the best either. I should have done more to stop James and Sirius. They really are knobheads, treating Severus they way they do."

Lily snorted and rolled her eyes. "They really are knobheads. But it's not your fault. I should have known that."

"I did try to stop them. It's a bit like trying to knock down a brick wall with a flobberworm," Andi said wryly.

"I know…" Lily pursed her lips, eyeing her carefully. "Did you have a good summer?"

Andi shrugged, looking down at her feet again. "Alright, I suppose. It's the same old things. Etiquette, tea parties, snooty assholes. The normal pureblood stuff."

"And your dad?"

Right. Her father. Like anything would ever change with that. "Still the normal. I stopped sending him letters a while ago. I expect to find another package on my bed when we get to the castle. Yours?"

The redhead snorted again and leaned back, finally relaxing. "Tuni is still being nasty. Mum tried to get her to look through some of my school books so she might understand things a bit better. She ended up throwing a wobbler and tossed them all in the bin. Then had the nerve to blame me when Mum wouldn't let her go out with her friends for two weeks."

Andi frowned at that. She knew exactly how it felt to have a sibling reject you. "That's just petty. I know she's jealous, but she should still support you. You're her sister."

"I know. But...I just keep waiting for her to snap out of it. That she'll realize that I'm still just Lily, even with all the magic."

"I'm sure she will eventually. Just don't be afraid to tell her to shove off if she gets too nasty. You shouldn't have to put up with that because she acts like a child."

Lily nodded, smiling a bit sadly and stared absently at the wall. "I suppose you're right."

The compartment fell into silence again. It was a comfortable one though. While their conversation had been a bit stiff, it had helped bridge the gap that had formed. Andi felt at least a few of her worries ease. While she'd done her best to ignore the silence and cold looks every time she'd gone in her dorm, it had still hurt. She really had missed the comfort of just being around another girl.

After another moment, Lily sat up, her small sad smile replaced by a mischievous one. "So," she said, leaning forward. "How is Remus?"

"He's fine? Why do you ask?" Andi replied warily.

Lily giggled and moved to sit beside her, pressing her shoulder to hers and gave her a knowing look. "I saw how you two were those last few days at school. You fancy him!" Her smile grew to a grin when Andi blushed. "Are you two dating?"

"No!" Andi squeaked, mentally cursing. "We're just friends."

"Right. And Potter doesn't have an ego the size of Europe. Come on! You can tell me!"

Oh, Merlin. Were they really that obvious? Probably, now that she thought about it. After so long of him avoiding everyone and then the sudden change in the bonds, he been much more affectionate the last few weeks of school. It had been a constant battle of slapping his wandering hands away and being pulled into dark corners for a snog. Of course someone would have noticed. Andi cursed mentally and scrambled to think of an excuse.

She sucked in a breath and pursed her lips. "We're not dating." At Lily's snort, she bumped her shoulder against the girl's. "But we might be...a bit more than friends."

Lily lit up at that, clapping her hands and squealing. "I knew it!" Then she leaned close, lifting a single brow and grinning like a cat that got the canary. "Is he good at snogging!"

"Lily!" Andi exclaimed, laughing. Where in the world was this coming from? Innocent little Lily Evans, asking how Remus was at kissing. She almost couldn't believe it.

"Oh, don't give me that! A lot of the girls in our year all whispered about how he might be. He's so quiet and sweet, one of those mysterious types. Most say he's probably the exact opposite in a broom closet. Now spill!"

And like that, the gap was closed. They spent the next hour just gossiping. And it felt amazing. Andi threw all her normal worries away and focused on just being a teenager again. Plus it was very interesting to find out that Lily and Felix had been writing over the summer. Or how James had actually sent her an entire rose bush, roots and all, by owl. The poor bird was so tired by time it had gotten to her house, it ended up dropping the entire thing onto the kitchen table during breakfast and knocked Petunia's bowl of oatmeal into her horsey face.

The other students began to show up, the increase in noise and shaking of the train as the engine fired up startling them from their conversation. The first to join them was Marlene. The girl had burst into tears as soon as she saw Andi, throwing herself at her and apologizing over and over again. Lily and Andi managed to calm her down, but she stayed pressed up against Andi's side, chattering about how she planned to try out for the Quidditch team. Alice was next. She didn't even blink at seeing Andi, just smiled and said, "About time you came back."

Then there was Mary. She was the opposite. The tall dark haired girl had opened the door to the compartment and froze when she saw Andi. The other girls beckoned her in and it seemed to trigger something in her. Her face immediately dropped, the smile that had been there pulled into a tight line. Those large brown eyes took on a sharp glint when she stared Andi down.

"What is she doing here?" she asked quietly, refusing to take a step in.

Lily did not take it well, sitting up straight and giving Mary a stern look. "She's here because we want her to be here. Everyone's apologized and we're moving on."

Mary didn't reply, still eyeing Andi blankly. She couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by the look. What brought on that reaction?

"Come sit down," Alice said, a stiff smile on her face.

Mary sniffed loudly and stepped in, taking the seat next to the tiny girl. Though the coldness and mild hostility didn't fade. She turned to face Lily, refusing to look at Andi at all. The conversation slowed down after that, everyone carefully trying to ease the tension. Lily managed to at least get her to perk up when she asked about Mary's summer. Mary began to gush about her trip to Paris and all the fancy parties her family had gone to.

Taking the rather obvious hint, Andi leaned back and bit down a sigh. Well, it was a start. She could have to talk to Marlene later to dig up why Mary was so upset to see her there. Had she done something else to upset her? Nothing came to mind. Mary wasn't one to be overly emotional, due to her pureblood background. Though she tended to hold onto a slight and let it fester before finally breaking and turning cold.

The train finally jerked to a start, beginning the long journey to the castle. The door to the compartment opened not long after, interrupting the girls conversation. Andi didn't bother looking up until Mary let out a squeal and leapt to her feet.

"Oh, hello, Sirius!" Wait, Sirius? She leaned forward again, but was only able to make out the top of a dark head of hair and some forehead as Mary crowded the doorway. "I haven't seen you since Paris," the girl gushed, flipping her hair over her shoulder and cocking a hip. "It was rather dull after you left. How are you?"

Ah. Andi glanced over at Marlene and they both shared an eye roll. Of course. That's why she was still miffed. She had a thing for Sirius. And who was he always around? Andi and the boys.

"Much better now that I'm in the grace of such beautiful ladies," he answered, his usual flirty tone coating every word. It sent Mary into a fit of giggles and Lily mimed a gag. Hm. He sounded different. His voice had deepend even more. It was rather...nice. "Not to cut the conversation short, but I was wondering if you had seen Andi."

Mary did not like that. She stiffened for a moment before pushing out into the hall and forcing him back a step. "Yes, but I was hoping to have a moment with you," she said, almost cooing. "I really did have a good time and-"

"She's right here, Black," Lily said loudly. Mary turned and shot her a glare, which Lily returned. Sirius leaned around Mary, finally spotting Andi and grinned. The sight made her heart speed up a bit.

"Gem! There you are! Merlin, I've been looking all over for you. C'mon, the lads are waiting," he said. It was a relief to see his normal spark back in those quicksilver eyes. Andi couldn't help but return his smile and grabbed her bag.

"Well, time to babysit," she said. "I'll see you at the dorm tonight." The three waved her goodbye, but Mary gave her a frosty sneer as she edged past into the hall.

Lily managed to pull the girl back in and closed the door, leaving Andi and Sirius alone in the hall. The tension immediately settled onto her again. She stood before him, training her eyes on her boots and fiddled with the strap of her bag. It had been nearly three months since she'd last spoken with him. She wasn't sure what to expect.

He picked up on it right away, of course, and reached down to take her chin in his fingers, forcing her to look up. All she managed to do was blink, feeling her face grow warm. Merlin, he had grown over the summer. The short glances at those parties hadn't done him much justice. Any trace of childlike softness was gone from his face, making his high cheekbones and sharp looks even more pronounced. He even had a bit of facial hair coming in, accenting his strong jaw and still too thin cheeks. And Merlin, was he tall. The top of her head barely reached his chin.

"Miss me?" he asked softly, those mercurial silver eyes warming with his smile. She blinked and frowned. Wait, no. He was trying to distract her! She slapped his chest with a huff, making him yelp and let go to rub the spot. "Oi! What was that for!" he whinged, pouting.

"For ignoring me all summer, you prick!" she snapped, crossing her arms and giving him an annoyed look. "What was that, huh? Not a single owl, acting like I didn't even exist at the Crouch's stupid party! And every time I saw you, you looked like death warmed over. I mean, look at you!" She gestured to his face. "We're going to have to sneak you down to the kitchens for the next month just to get you filled out again. And just imagine how this is going to affect your swings. Art's going to-"

Her words were cut off when he yanked her into a hug, pulling her tight against him and pinning her arms between them. She felt him press his face against the top of her head, his breath hot against her scalp. "I'm sorry," he whispered, arms tightening. "Writing wasn't an option. And I couldn't risk… I'm just sorry."

The anger drained from her as his warmth seeped into her. She relaxed into his grip and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "I was worried, you big lug," she said, voice muffled by his shirt. He let out a short laugh and kissed her hair.

"You don't need to, gem. I can take care of myself." She pulled away slightly, feeling that spark of anger again when she spied a bruise peeking out by his collar bone. She started tugging at his shirt to get a better look, but he grabbed her hands. "Woah there! Let's at least go somewhere a bit more private before you try to get me out of my clothes." There was a slight uneasy tone to his words.

Andi ignored him, yanking her hands free and undoing the first button. The bruise was easily the size of her hand, just starting to turn yellow. "What is this?" she demanded, jerking her head up and glared at him.

"It's nothing, love," he said quietly, his smile gone and replaced by an uncomfortable grimace.

"This-" She carefully laid a hand over the mark, "Is not nothing, Sirius. What did they do to you?"

Sirius let out a weary sigh and took her hand from his chest. "Andi, let it go. Please." She opened her mouth to speak again, but snapped it closed at his pained look.

"Fine. But this isn't done."

"It never is with you," he muttered, turning and leading her into the next car.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, gem!" he chirped, lacing his fingers with her and putting on that casual grin again.

Andi grumbled, but dropped the subject, relishing in the feel of his hand. Instead she picked a new topic to broach. "So, what was that with Mary?" she asked, lifting a brow at him when he snorted.

"Her parents threw a big party in Paris to celebrate this new strain of dittany they grew. I was already in Paris to visit my uncle and she somehow spotted me in a crowd when I snuck out once. Begged me to go. I just went along with it as a good pureblood heir should. Good excuse to get away from my maternal troll too." She couldn't help but laugh at that, dodging around a huddle of second years whispering over chocolate frog cards.

"And what, you ended up snogging her at this party?"

"Not willingingly, gem. The bird got pissed and threw herself at me."

"Right. You expect me to believe that?"

Sirius mock gasped and swooned, the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh, how dare you assume! I'm a taken man now! Is there no trust in our relationship?"

"Stop going around telling people you're 'taken', Sirius. We've already discussed this," a familiar voice said, flat but mildly amused.

Andi turned and grinned as Remus stepped out of the compartment just behind them. Though the grin fell a bit at just how terrible he looked. Of course. The moon was tonight. But even with the normal signs of fatigue mixed with his jitters, he managed to give her a bright smile, eyes flashing gold for a second as they looked her from head to toe. He had grown as well, a good four or five centimeters on Sirius.

"Jeeze, Moony," she said, tugging her hand free from Sirius and moved up to straighten Remus' tie. Of course he was already in his uniform and robes. "It's really not fair, you being so tall. I finally managed to grow some this summer, but no one's going to notice when you lot shoot up like weeds and make me look like a midget."

Remus laughed, his smile turning more roguish. "If I take after Dad, I'll be a lot taller. And I like you this size," he said and leaned down, mouth just beside her ear. "It's much easier to hold you up in a broom closet." Andi felt her face grow hot and bit down on her lip to stop her smile from growing. His lips grazed her cheek as he stood straight again. "Where were you, by the way? We've been looking all over the train."

"I was with my dorm mates."

He lifted a brow at that, drawing her attention to the new scar cutting through it. "I thought they weren't talking to you."

"Lily apologized and we made up, I suppose. Marlene and Alice weren't even angry with me in the first place. Just following Lily's lead. Now, Mary on the other hand… Well, just ask Sirius," she said, casting a sharp glance at their friend who was wiggling his eyebrows at a gaggle of girls in the compartment Remus had just left.

Sirius ripped his gaze away and put on a sickeningly innocent smile. "I did nothing, I swear," he said, starting to stroll away backwards. "Now, c'mon. James is probably about ready to blow up if he doesn't get to tell her about his new broom."

Andi and Remus shared an exasperated look before following.

* * *

"What are you doing down here?"

Andi started, almost dropping the small speaker in her hands. She threw her book over the scattered pieces and turned. At the sight of Remus, she relaxed and slumped back into her seat. "Shit, you scared me," she gasped, slapping a hand to her chest. He gave her a slight smile and dropped down onto the chair beside her, rubbing a hand over his face. "Shouldn't you be in the Hospital Wing?" she asked softly.

It was a bit odd. The last time the moon had fallen on the first day of class, he'd gone straight to the wing right after the feast. Though he did look a lot better than he normally did at this time. Just haggard and tired, but not jittered and hyper sensitive. Perhaps it had something to do with that volt she'd felt from the bond earlier.

"Moon rises late tonight. Don't need to be there for another hour," he muttered and laid his head on the table, pointedly looking at her hidden project. "You didn't answer my question though. What are _you_ doing here? It's almost midnight."

"Just working on something," she replied, avoiding his eyes and tugged the pile closer to her.

With a surprisingly quick move, he flipped the book off and revealed her disassembled mess. "What is that?" he asked, frowning at the jumble of wires and plastic.

"Headphones," she mumbled, flushing when he gave her a stern look.

"You're not supposed to have this type of muggle objects in school, Andi."

"I know, but I'm trying to charm them. I thought I'd try and replicate the watch I made for Sirius."

"To do what, exactly? I mean, why not just plug it into your record player like everyone else?"

"I want to make them portable," she said, puffing up at his skepticism. "I'm going to inlay it with a rune I found and overlay it with a few charms. Then you plug it in, use a certain spell, and it will magically store whatever song you listen to on the rune. And from that point on, all you have to do is tap it with your wand and it'll play it again for you, regardless of if it's plugged into the player or not."

Remus just blinked in reply, looking surprised. "That's...genius," he breathed, reaching out to take the casing from her. She already had the complex rune roughly sketched onto the inside. It had taken all summer for her to find the right combination of types and had a neat list of things to test until she found the one that worked. The hard part was finding the materials. Everything pointed to gold as the best base for storing sounds. "How in the world did you even come up with an idea like this?"

Andi shrugged, righting her book and smoothing out the now tangled wires. "I just wanted to listen to a song while I flew. Gran would never let me set my player up outside and even if she did, it's be almost impossible to hear it over the wind. It'd be a lot better than trying to make a record player miniature and stick that in my pocket."

He snorted at that and set the heavy plastic back down. "It's a very good idea regardless. Just...don't let anyone else see it. This definitely falls under the misuse of muggle artefacts clause."

"Yes, dad," she said flatly, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh. Don't call me that. It'll make it creepy when we snog," he groaned.

Andi laughed and cringed. "Yeah, you're right. Never saying it again." She paused for a moment and really gave him a good look. His hair and clothes were a mess, tie completely undone and the first few buttons of his shirt open. Hmm. "Have a nice time with Sirius, then?" she asked and snagged the end of his tie to give it a slight tug.

His cheeks turned a bright red, but he smiled, looking very pleased with himself. It was so odd to see the two together. "You could say that," he said, straightening up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Dragged me into the loo. He gave me a...eh-well..." The blush grew, spreading down to his neck. Ah, there it was. He was embarrassed again.

Her curiosity now peaked, Andi scooted her chair closer, turned to face him, and nudged his leg with a knee. "He gave you a what, Moony?"

Remus laughed and shrugged, turning his eyes up to the ceiling. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you."

"Of course. You were rude enough to not invite me along, so you have to at least tell me," she teased.

"Merlin, you're starting to talk like him too," he muttered, the crooked smile on his face growing. She dropped a hand onto his thigh and drummer her fingers, making him shiver and look down at her. Those dark green eyes flashed gold and locked onto her face. It was a bit startling to see, but she didn't move her hand, returning his look with a expectant one of her own. "You are going to make it very hard to leave," he murmured lowly, a slight growl to his voice.

"Down, boy, down," she said, lifting a brow. "Now spill."

After a moment of hesitance, he turned as well and grabbed onto bottom of her chair to pull her close, legs tucked between his. "Fine. These-" He reached out to run a thumb over her lips, pulling the bottom one down slightly. The bond gave a faint tremor at the touch. Andi fought down the sudden urge to open her mouth and take it in. "were here…" His other hand took one of hers, pressing it down on the apex of his thighs. Her fingers curled slightly around the hardness there instinctively, making his suck in a sharp breath.

"Oh," she managed, eyes still locked with his. They were mesmerizing. Part the color and part the sudden forwardness. Not to mention the images popping up in her mind of the two boys together. "Must have been nice since I felt a bit of it earli...er..." She trailed off as his hand left hers, sliding up her thigh and under her skirt. A wave of heat swept over her at the touch, drying her mouth in a flash. "Remus...We're in the Common Room!"

"But I haven't gotten any time alone with you in months," he murmured, golden eyes hooded and darkened with arousal. "And no one else is here." The hand on her face slid to her jaw and he kissed her. She leaned into it, humming with pleasure. It really had been too long. His mouth felt heavenly on hers, that same indescribable taste of his mixed with a bit of chocolate he must have eaten recently.

Then those fingers of his on her thigh moved, kneading and creeping up farther. She clamped her legs together, pinning his hand still between them. "Remus," she whispered against his lips. "You have to leave soon. Not a very good time."

"Terrible argument with your hand where it is," he said back, huffing out a laugh when she jerked her hand away. He moved his mouth from hers and kissed over her cheek and to her jaw. "And it's almost impossible to resist you right now. I can hear your pulse-" His words were punctuated with a nip against the pulse point on her throat. Andi relaxed into him, sighing and letting her eyes flutter closed. Was Remus Lupin seducing her? "And smell that you want more." With her legs no longer together, he quickly slid his hand up and ran two finger over her knickers.

It was her turn to stifle a gasp, eyes flying back open. The touch was so light, but it hit her like a bolt of lightning. It overwhelmed her senses and clouded her thoughts. Taking further advantage, dragged his mouth down her neck to kiss and suckle. It was all she could do just to stay up right, shuddering at his ministrations. Then he tugged on her shirt, revealing her pack mark.

"Oi!" A sudden shout startled both of them, making Andi almost shriek. She jerked back from Remus and saw Sirius hopping down the last step from the boys dorm. Was everyone out to scare her half to death tonight? "Moony, what in Godric's pants are you still doing here?" the dark haired boy asked. "You said you were heading right over and-" His words halted when he saw where Remus' hand still was and burst into laughter. "You insatiable bastard. Leave Andi alone and get your arse moving."

All Remus did was growl and tug her back, burying his face in her shoulder. His mouth went straight to the mark. The bond must have reacted because Sirius and let out a frustrated groan of his own. Trying desperately to ignore the wonderful feeling, Andi put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Remus, you have to go now." When his eyes remained half closed she gave him a shake. "Remus!"

That seemed to work, snapping him out of whatever surge of instincts that had taken over. His eyes faded back to green as he blinked in confusion. "Wha…"

Sirius strolled over, arms folded behind his head. "If you're done mauling our smallest Marauder, best head out," he quipped and grinned widely when Remus flushed.

"Ah, shite. I'm sorry, Andi!" the werewolf said, jumping up from his seat.

Andi laughed as he hurriedly adjusted his trousers, turning more red at how they tented. "It's fine," she reassured at his guilty look. "But Sirius is right. You better go now."

He nodded with a sigh before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "See me in the morning with my schedule?"

"And a few bars from my Moony recovery stash."

And with a quick but slightly bashful nod to Sirius, Remus slipped out the portrait. With the werewolf finally gone, Andi let out a groan and rubbed her hands over her face, shoving her glasses up to the top of her head. "I need a cold shower now," she mumbled into her palms.

Sirius let out a loud bark like laugh and gleefully said, "Looks like our little theory is very much correct, gem."

She let her hands drop and squinted up at his shape. "Which one?"

"Why, Moony getting more randy, of course."

A snort escaped her as she fixed her glasses and shoved her project into her bag. "Maybe he's just frustrated after months of no alone time. He was gone for quite a while with is father in Romania."

Sirius just shrugged, his triumphant grin fading a bit. "Either way, I think my present should be enough to make tonight a bit easier." Once she stood, he flung an arm over her shoulders and started leading her up to the boys' dorm.

"You stole that idea from me, didn't you?" she asked, pouting when he snickered.

"Contrary to popular belief, birds aren't the only ones that can figure out how to give a jobby. Seeing as I have the same equipment, I was able figure out how it works."

"I know that!" Andi snapped, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I just-I meant-"

"Aw, are you jealous I got to be his first?" Sirius cooed, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek. She shoved him away with a grumble. "Don't worry, gem. You get all the other firsts that pertain to birds. Or…" His grin turned wicked and he pushed his cheek against hers again. "Did you want to join in?" She sucked her lips in, refusing to answer. Damn him and his ability to read her. "Ah, so I wasn't the only one. The more the merrier!" Her deepening blush was all he needed and kissed her cheek with a laugh before stopping on their landing.

With a flourish, he threw the dorm door open, pulled her in, and kicked it closed. Peter gave a surprised squawk, throwing a stack of parchment he'd been holding into the air. James snickered from his bed, unperturbed with his new broom on his lap. "'Lo, Andi," he chirped, shoving his glasses back up his nose and carefully setting his broom on his pillow.

"Hiya, Jamie, Peter," she replied, dropping down in the middle of the room. "Alright, let's get started!"

"How many did you bring this time?" Peter asked, abandoning his papers to sit beside her. Andi pressed her shoulder to his and pulled the stuffed jar of mandrake leaves from her bag to hold out. "Blimey," he breathed, taking it and squinting at the glass. "Are we really going to need them all?"

"I hope not, but I thought it better safe than sorry," she answered, tapping the glass with a finger. "I'm thinking our best goal will be to get to the sit-and-wait step by Christmas. That way we can work on our meditation and give the incantation plenty of time to take hold by time spring comes."

"Perfect plan. Loads of storms in spring. One of 'ems bound be a spit out some _electricity_ ," James added, dropping down on her other side and reached over to pluck the jar from Peter. "Though we'll need to restock on Peppermint Toads."

"Already got it covered, mate. Cheers," Sirius said as he dug in his trunk and tossed a sack over his shoulder. Andi tugged it close and found it brimming with sweets, all ones that would work perfect for covering the nasty taste of the leaf. Though how long it would last with the way Peter tended to go overboard, she wasn't sure.

Once Sirius finished his digging and joined them, they opened the jar and each took a leaf. Andi took the lead and slapped down another one of her lists. "Okay! So, after trial and error, we've decided on which option as the best?"

"Well, the sticking charm seemed to work well," Peter said, tapping on the column under that label.

"But not to the roof of your mouth. I ended up swallowing mine in my sleep when the charm wore off," James grumbled, shuddering at the memory. "I couldn't eat a thing the next day."

"I didn't have any issues when I rolled it up," Sirius pointed out, demonstrating with his leaf. "You take it and then just stick it right... _haur._ " Then pulled his cheek out and tucked it between said cheek and his molars.

Andi made a face as he let his cheek snap back into place. "And yet you somehow managed to lose it."

"Not my fault Smithers is too aggressive with her tongue," he defended, pouting. "Bloody swot was a lot more experienced than I thought and stole it from me!" When James made a gagging noise, Sirius elbowed him. "Piss off, Jamie. Not my fault you wasted all last year drooling over Evans instead of finding a bird that actually likes you." He and Peter giggled when the messy haired boy pouted and huffed.

"I'm saving myself for the girl of my dreams!" he said, shoving Sirius back. It didn't take much for it to turn into a wrestling match, limbs flying about and knocking the jar over. Andi managed to dive down and catch it before the leaves spilled out then leveled a glare at them.

"Stop!" Andi shouted, kicking at their feet to get their attention. "I swear, I don't understand why I'm friends with you idiots…"

James and Sirius struggled upright again, clothes askew but grinning like loons. Feeling her patience quickly dying, she just sighed rubbed the bridge of her nose and adjusted her glasses. The three pinched their mouths closed, still giggling, but put their attention back on her. "Now," she huffed with a roll of her eyes, "Let's try it the way Sirius does but add a sticking charm to it. Since you already have one in place…" She carefully tucked the leaves behind her and crooked a finger at Sirius. He eyed her warily as pulled her wand from her ponytail. "You get to be the first test subject!"

He groaned but scooted forward. "Just don't stick my teeth together," he grumbled before opening his mouth and holding his cheek out again.

"As tempting as that sounds, I won't. Your big mouth comes in handy for sweet talking teachers," she replied flatly and pointed her wand carefully at the leaf. " _Agsisto_. Now, try to move it."

The boy poked at it with his tongue then his finger, even grabbing it and tugging a bit. It didn't budge. "Brilliant," he said with a grin. "Now for the ultimate test!" Before she could react, he lunged forward and kissed her.

"Sirius, get off!" she shrieked, turning her face away and trying to push him off. The other boys just laughed uproariously, not even the least bit phased that he was trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Though it was a bit common now, if she was being honest. Him throwing himself at her and she artfully dodging his stupid face.

Everything dissolved into another wrestling match, of course. Even though Andi was small, she was just as strong, and after a few moments of rolling, managed to pin him to the ground and sat on his chest. "We're-we're never going to get...anything done at this rate!" she managed between pants.

Sirius snickered, earning another slap to the chest. "I can't help it, gem!" he said, giving her a pitiful pout. "You're just so cute."

Ignoring his comment, Andi leveled another withering glaring at the other two. "Leaves, mouth, now." They hurriedly stuffed their leaves into their mouths and allowed her to cast the charm. Then it was her turn. She tucked her leaf against her cheek and pointed to James. "Charm it. And don't even think about sticking anything else or I'll make your life a living hell," she warned lowly.

He nodded seriously, though the effect was ruined by his vain attempt to stifle his laughs by biting down on his lips. With a careful wave, her leaf was secured and bodily harm to others was avoided. Andi grimaced at the taste and snatched up a Acid Lolly. Why did they have to taste like old turf? Eugh.

"So, we still have all the other ingredients gathered and safe?" she asked, finally sliding off Sirius to sit on the ground again. The boy flipped onto his side and curled around her like a cat, chin propped up on her leg to give her a pitiful look.

"I checked on the dew earlier. The box is still sealed, so we're good on that end," James said around a mouthful of mints. "And everything else is still in Pete's trunk."

Andi nodded and twirled her candy in her mouth. Right, well, that settled the Animagus part of the night. Now what to do? Then it hit her. They hadn't done any pranks in ages. It had been hard to come up with the drive for it with everything going bad after New Years. This would be the best time for it. A sort of start of the year celebration.

Her mind set on an idea, she pulled a notebook from her bag and started scribbling down a few things. Sirius wiggled to get a better view, his pout turning to a grin. "Pranks?" he asked eagerly. She hummed in reply, tuning out James and Peter's excited exclamations.

James reached over and snagged the pen from her, adding a few ideas of his own to the list. "'Bout time we got back to work on that. Our reputation's starting to fall."

A grin pulled at her cheeks and she nodded. "We can't have that happening, now can we?"

The next morning, the four dragged themselves down to the Great Hall early for breakfast, exhausted but excited. Even the stern look from McGonagall as she passed out schedules didn't put a damper on their joy. It had taken almost four hours of work, pairing off and trading the cloak between them to get everything set up. But it was done. The only thing left to do was wait.

As Andi yawned, Marlene plopped down beside her with a slightly annoyed look. "Where were you last night?" she asked, ignoring the odd looks from the boys.

"Out," Andi replied and gulped down a mouthful of black tea.

Her dorm mate narrowed her eyes and tapped a finger on the table. "Doing what?"

"Setting up our Marauder welcoming surprise," Sirius answered smugly, only flinching a bit when the blonde sent a glare at him.

"More pranks then? I thought you lot had stopped that."

"It was a temporary hiatus," James said around a yawn of his own. "Don't worry. Things'll be back to normal after this."

The answer didn't seem to please her from the suspicious hum she made, but she let it go and nodded. "Too late to try and stop whatever it is, I reckon." And with that, she settled down, much to their confusion, and helped herself to breakfast. It was rather odd, seeing as how the other girls were a good ways down the table, shooting equally confused looks at them.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long for the first stage to start. It began with just a few people, hiccuping and looking confused when a stream of iridescent multicolored bubbles came out of their mouths. When each bubble popped, it released a soft musical chime. Soon the entire hall was filled with bubbles and the cascading chords of chimes, vaguely resembling the intro to a Chopin sonnet. Putting the altered potion into the pumpkin juice had worked perfectly.

Marlene loved it, laughing and popping any bubble that came close enough. Most others found it entertaining as well, going out of their way to actually drink the juice and send more bubbles into the air. Andi gave Sirius a knowing smirk, but he just rolled his eyes and snorted into his tea. The ass had said her bubble idea was too girly. Not all pranks had to involve explosions, loud noises, and extravagant shows. This was more subtle.

With the bubbles acting as a wonderful distraction and cutting down visibility, James threw back the last of his food and slid off his bench, keeping lot to the ground. "I'm off for my part. See you lot in Charms," he whispered and slunk off with a jaunty salute.

Sirius and Peter disappeared soon after, ducking under the table to initiate phase two. Though when she felt fingers and a pair of lips on one of her legs, she kicked out a foot, earning a yelp from Sirius. "Stop, you arse," she hissed, peeking down and glaring at him. He only offered a wink before moving back and pulling his wand out. She had barely a minute to leave. Andi huffed and stood. "I'm off to the loo," she told Marlene, who didn't even seem to notice her words, and hurried out of the hall.

The front entrance was empty, save for James. The boy was hunkered down behind the marble staircase, frowning in concentration as he performed a rather complicated looking spell. She stood nearby, watching as the stone ground changed slowly. It still looked like stone, but it had a slight molted sheen, making it look soft.

James dropped his arm after another few seconds, standing up to grin beside her. "Worked like a _charm_ ," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "It should last all day."

"Perfect," she breathed, grinning in return. "It feels good to do this again."

He was about to reply when the loud clatter of wood on stone rang out. It was time! The doors to the hall burst open and a dozen benches galloped out, screaming students stuck to them still. As soon as their wooden legs crossed the doorway, they bucked hard, flinging their riders off and right onto the freshly charmed floor. James' spell worked perfectly. Instead of a hard painful landing, anyone that hit the ground was bounced right back up, flung into the air like they were on a trampoline. It was quite a sight, with all the robes and skirts flying, many girls red faced and shrieking.

They joined in, making sure to act like it was as much of a surprise to them as everyone else. It was almost too much fun, leaping and flipping about. Though the noise quickly drew the attention of the teachers. Having learned her lesson with the last time getting caught, Andi managed to bounce away from the group and stole away to Hospital Wing.

She passed only a few people, most running in the direction of the Great Hall to investigate the commotion. It was even better when she found the long wing empty and quiet, with even Madam Pomfrey was missing. Andi skipped happily to the far end, slipping between the partitions. Remus awake and looking better than she'd ever seen after a full moon. Still clearly exhausted, but more alert and hopefully in less pain.

Both his brows jumped up when he saw her. "Why are you smiling like that?" he rasped warily.

"Like what?" she asked innocently, dropping her bag to the ground and climbing up onto the bed.

Remus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. "Like a niffler that found a leprechaun's horde. What did you do?"

She hummed and tilted her head back to look up at him. "Nothing, Moony dearest."

He didn't believe her, not for a second, those dark green eyes narrowing. He looked about ready to ask again but stopped, reaching up to run a finger lightly under her eyes. "You're got circles," he murmured, brows dropping into a slight frown. "Did you sleep last night?" Andi rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, refusing to answer. "Andi…"

"I'm fine, Remus," she said, batting his hand away. "Now, how are _you_ feeling today? What's the number?"

After another stern look, he sighed and answered, "About a five." Her elated mood dropped at that. Damnit. What was the point of having a pack if it didn't help? The disappointment must have shown because he gave bumped his forehead against hers. "Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. Just know that it should have been a lot worse."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tracing another tiny new scar on his cheekbone.

"It was...bad over the summer, Andi," he said, a grimness spreading over his face. "The wolf really didn't like the damn potions my dad had me take. It's like he's punishing me for trying to get rid of him."

The pain in his voice echoed in her chest and she slid her fingers fully cup his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed his chin. "I wish we could do more. I just..." She trailed off, pulling in a deep breath to stave of the knot of emotions in her throat.

Remus gave her a small smile. "But you did help. Well, Sirius helped this time, I should say…" He coughed and blushed slightly, drawing a slight smile from her.

"You do look much better than normal," Andi said, relaxing again.

"I _feel_ better. I'm hoping to be out tonight."

Her brows rose at that, making him laugh. "Really."

"Really. Now, don't you have a class to get to?"

She groaned and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I don't wanna go. Can't I just stay here and nap with you?" she fake whimpered, pouting out bottom lip.

"Nope," he quipped and pushed her away. "Get."

Andi rolled out of the bed reluctantly and picked her bag up. Remembering his schedule, she pulled it out and put it on the bedside table. "I'll stop by after lunch to bring you a book. I'm sure you'll want to read a few weeks ahead, if you haven't already."

As she turned to leave, he caught her wrist and tugged her closer before kissing her. She sighed into it, smiling against his mouth. Every time they kissed, it made her toes curl and her stomach flip, warming her completely. Each gentle pull of his lips and that quick flick of his tongue sent a jolt through her, pulling a quiet moan from her. A few moments into it, he pulled back, breath coming out in soft pants.

"I'm not going to be able to concentrate on taking notes now," she murmured, following his mouth to press another quick kiss on him.

He chuckled and leaned back into bed. "I couldn't resist," he quipped with a cheeky grin.

"Smarmy bastard," she muttered and jumped when the first bell rang. "Shit. Bye, Remus!" She heard his faint goodbye as she ran out of the wing.

* * *

It was nice to finally be able to breathe. Freedom was sweet. Sirius leaned back in his chair and smiled smugly to himself, tuning out the drone of Professor Humphrey and James' soft snores beside him. Even with the incredibly dull speech and minor revision of last years' curriculum, it was wonderful. It was all the sweeter from the fact that it was Muggle Studies. He could just imagine his mother's rabid shrieks, her face turning red and practically foaming at the mouth.

The thought of his mother made his chest ache a bit and he absently rubbed at the most recent gift she'd left him. Damn hag. She'd spent the entire summer making sure to _discipline him properly_. It hadn't been the least bit effective. Lock him up in his room for days on end? He just enjoyed the free time to wank, read up on the stash of books he'd snuck out of the library, practice some meditative stances, do a good deal of push ups and crunches, and a couple more wanks. It had actually been pretty relaxing. Even more so when he forced her to put a silencing spell over his door by playing his muggle music as loud as possible.

It did last long enough though. After a week or two (he'd lost track of the days by that point), she charged in, dropped a set of robes on him, and ordered him to dress. He was going to socialize with his fiance. When he'd refused, she was not happy. And when Walburga was not happy, she made sure everyone else around her wasn't as well.

Now, his mother didn't usually resort to physical violence for punishment, as surprising as it sounded. Felt it was below her position to touch him at all, even to just backhand his mouth for a smart comment. She was rather good at the magical variety. A tiny Cruciatus here, a modified Bubble Head charm there, and your sprogs usually did what you demanded. Having your blood set on fire or the air literally sucked from your lungs was very good incentive to shut the fuck up and just sit there.

But this time, Sirius had pushed her too far. Perhaps it was the comment on how he'd gotten more cock in the last month than she'd gotten in her entire life. For a moment, the woman had just stood there stunned before her face transformed into the most vile mask of rage he'd ever seen. How in Merlin's name did she manage to turn that shade of red? It was the last thing he thought before he was ripped off the bed and slammed into the wall by an invisible force. He'd never realized just how much a wall sconce hurt or how easy it was to break a rib.

Another twitch of her wand and he moved from one wall to the other, another sconce shattering under his back. The entire time, he managed to keep his mouth closed, never uttering a sound to show his pain. It seemed to enrage her even more. There had been only one saving grace. Regulus.

As sick as it made Sirius to admit it, he owed his brother. The boy had calmly walked in, stoney face and indifferent to the sight of his older brother bleeding and gasping on the floor. "Mother, we must be leaving soon if you wish to have your robes by this evening," he'd said so quietly.

Walburga had almost instantly calmed, her rage masked by a haughty sneer. Then without a word, she turned on her heel and strode out. Regulus sighed and stood over Sirius, an almost pitying look on him. "We'll be gone for an hour, but I'll try to distract her and make it longer. I've also made sure Kreacher will at least heal any broken bones for you." Then he left as well, softly closing the door behind him.

The entire situation made him feel weak and pathetic, but he'd bit his tongue and dealt with it. Allowed the nasty house elf to heal his ribs and fractured skull and put those stifling robes that made him feel like he was melting in the heat of the summer day. Forced himself through hours of Alecto's pitiful attempts at pleasing him with disgusting words and even worse touches.

It was a relief when he was locked up again. He spent most of it meditating. For when he did, he was able to focus on his magical core, to touch those brilliant threads running from him to his pack. He greedily felt each emotion from them, even when most of them were far from good. It was the only thing that helped him chase away the anger and pain.

Weeks later, there was another party. He, as usual, spoke back at Walburga's venomous words, took the beating, and scraped himself back up. Once she left, Regulus slipped into the room again. This time, he wasn't calm and collected. He looked unnerved, fidgeting with his cuff links in the middle of the room in silence for a minute.

" _Don't interact with Andi tongiht," the boy finally said, lifting his head and giving Sirius a pleading look._

 _The words sparked a faint glimmer of happiness but it was a wave of suspicion. "She's going to be there?" Sirius asked, shoving himself up and stumbling over to his brother._

" _Yes, but you need to stay away from her. Don't look at her, don't speak to her."_

" _And why, exactly, would I need to do that?"_

 _Regulus shook his head and grimaced. "I'm not completely certain yet, but I believe Mother is planning something. Even with your-eh...comment about pleasing men-" The boy turned red at that. "She is still worried you might...use Andi to force the Carrows into breaking the betrothal to save their own reputation."_

 _Sirius blinked dumbly at his brother the burst into laughter, clutching his aching ribs. The old hag thought he was going to have a sordid affair with Andi? Oh, that was just perfect! "That's brilliant," he said, grinning widely. "I don't know why I didn't think of that before, Reg! Just imagine their faces when they find out I've been off romping around with an American bird with murky blood purity."_

" _Don't be stupid!" Regulus snapped, cutting Sirius' laughter off. "Have you forgotten everything you've learned? Even if it did end the betrothal, do you really think Welstor Carrow will just let it go after that? It would be a terrible blow to him name. He wouldn't be able to touch you, of course, but…"_

" _He would take it out on Andi…" Sirius finished, suddenly feeling sick. And he would, the bastard. The Carrows might not be the biggest family when it came to connections and wealth, but the ones they did have were strong and dangerous. He would ruin her. It wouldn't be hard to pull a few strings and have her entire life destroyed or snuff it out like a candle. "Fuck!" he spat and ground his teeth together._

" _He'll probably try to take her out of the picture even if you don't actually become involved with her. Rumors and speculation have been enough for a knife in the back before."_

 _Sirius dropped down on the edge of his bed and dragged shaking hands through his hair. This was bad. How was he going to fix this? He couldn't just cut off ties with her. That was impossible, not when he could literally feel her heartbeat beside his in his chest. Not when he..._

 _His brother sighed, looking just as torn. "Just...stay away from her for now," he muttered and turned, starting to leave, but stopped. "I'll stay close and keep the conniving ones away." Then left._

That alone was enough to scare Sirius into doing as he was told. Forced himself to be quiet, obedient. Good Godric's bollocks, he'd even let the Carrow bint kiss him! But he used that time wisely. It had taken most of the summer, but it was obvious now. It was as simple as the knob between his legs. He was a pureblood, rich, attractive wizard and that gave him privileges that no one else could get. Sirius could get away with almost anything and his parents or others would just wave it off. Boy will be boys.

And what was the best way to use that? To sow his wild oats. If his mother was so afraid him eloping with Andi, he would just throw her off by casually shagging his way through the rest of the girls in the school and everything outside of it. Not that he hadn't already picked his way through quite a few, but this was different. It wouldn't be innocent hormonal induced curiosity and heavy petting that got a bit too far. His father had done the same thing before he was forced to marry Walburga. So had his uncle, now that he thought about it. Everyone would just assume it as that and completely forget about Andi. Paris had been an excellent first step for it.

The only thing left to do was to make sure Andi never found out. He could just imagine the rage and indignation, about to spit fire and making the world literally shake with her feelings. What was it that Felix called her? Ah, right, five feet of fury. As incredibly attractive as it was, he wasn't ready to have her break his leg with a Beater's bat. Merlin, was she something.

"MR BLACK!"

Sirius jerked in his seat, dropping the front legs back to the ground with a loud crack. Professor Humphrey glared down at him, suddenly right before his desk and looking just as pasty and scrawny as usual. It was hard to take the thin bald man seriously when he wore a purple pinstripe suit with a canary yellow tie. He quickly recovered, leaning back again and grinning up at the teacher. "What can I do ya for, Humphrey?"

The thin man sighed and jabbed a finger at the chalkboard. "I was asking you to answer the question. Identify the object and tell me what it is used for."

Up on the black surface was the rough drawing of telly. Too easy. "It's a television, sir," he answered with a flat bored voice. "It's used to watch moving pictures, similar to our photographs, but with sound. You can watch just about anything on it, from new reports and sports to dramatic plays and music."

The entire class went silent, staring at him like he was mad. Humphrey blinked owlishly before clearing his throat. "Ah, very good, Mr Black. Five points to Gryffindor." Then he hurried back up to the front of the class to lecture about the telly to everyone else. With him gone, James leaned over.

"How in the bloody hell did you know that?" he whispered, eyes wide behind his thick glasses.

Rolling his eyes, Sirius answered, "When we went to muggle London with Felix. How did _you_ not know that? Aren't you supposed to be learning everything that has to do with muggles so you can wave it around at Evans?"

His friend spluttered and blushed. "I know plenty about muggles! Like-like telones and those cycle things!"

"You mean telephones and bicycles?"

James opened his mouth to retaliate, but the bell cut him off, signally the end of class. Taking advantage of it, Sirius grabbed his bag and bolted from the class, not in the mood to deal with his friend's petulant griping. The lad always got his knickers in a twist when it came to Evans and his constant need to impress her in some way. He wasn't able to get far though, a pair of girls jumping out in front of him.

They weren't bad looking. Both tall with dark hair and big eyes, their uniforms rolled up just enough to show too much leg. Not uncommon for Ravenclaws. "Hi, Sirius," one said with a breathy voice and fluttered her lashes. "That was really impressive in class. I didn't realize you knew so much about muggles."

The smooth smile he produced was almost instinctual at this point and it sent the girls in a fit of giggles. "It's a rather easy subject when you've spent as much time in muggle London as I have," he replied.

"Do you think...you might be able to help us with our homework tonight? I booked one of the private study rooms already," the other said, a bit less obvious with the eyelash fluttering and more coyishly biting her bottom lip. A rather nice lip and one he'd tasted before, now that he thought about it. He vaguely remembered her name. J something. Janice, Judy, Janette…?

Pushing away the thought, Sirius pursed his lips thoughtfully. They obviously didn't want to study if it was one of the private rooms. The rooms were supposed to be for tutoring but they were always used for other _amorous_ venues. It was a very tempting offer. "I'm not sure if I'm free." The girls both sighed in disappointment. "But!" They perked back up, giving him hopeful look. "Ask me again after-"

"Sirius!" He turned at the call of his name and only found the normal crowd in the hallway. "Ow, hey, watch the elbows!" Ah, Andi. His small friend shoved her way through a crowd of third years and skidded to a stop beside him. He couldn't help but admire the way her chest heaved with her panting. "Good, I caught you in time."

"Gem!" he exclaimed, sweeping her up into a hug that lifted her off her feet. "Did you run all the way here just to see me? Bit of a jog considering Runes is on the other side of the castle, love." The two Ravenclaws huffed, coy looks turned to scathing glares directed at Andi as he set her down.

The small girl snorted and shoved her glasses back up her nose, not even noticing the other girls. "Don't flatter yourself, Casanova. I'm just a messenger. Art wants the team to meet in the Common Room tonight. We're going to make a list of potential replacements for Nanami and maybe find more people for reserves."

One of the girls scoffed, finally catching Andi's attention. All the negativity went right over her head and she smiled widely. "Oh, hi, Juniper, Ketty! How were your summers?" Both blinked in confusion before mumbling vague answers.

It took everything Sirius had to not laugh. It was how most people reacted to Andi. She was cheerful and made sure to remember everyone's name and face. But it wasn't just to be nice. No, it was quite the opposite. She said once said it was how people in southern America were. The more polite and friendly someone was, the more likely it is that they hated your guts. Not to mention how amusing it was to see how it confused people. Kill them with kindness. He wondered which it was today.

"You know, I heard that the Ravenclaw team has some openings this year," Andi pointed out, lifting a brow with a suggestive look. "You should think about trying out. You fly quite a bit, don't you, Juniper?"

The Ravenclaw seemed taken aback. "I-eh-well, I do a little… How do you know that?"

"I've seen you out on the pitch sometimes after practices are done," his friend answered with a wave of her hand. "You really good. I think you'd have a shot at Chaser." When the other girls stared at her with a mix of uncertainty and confusion, she laughed and patted their shoulders. "I just thought I'd let you know. Have a good day!"

Then Andi looped an arm through his and pulled him down the hall, leaving the boggling girls behind. As soon as they were around the corner, Sirius started laughing. She let him go for a few minutes before digging an elbow into his ribs. The bony point hit a still sore rib, making him hiss and jerk to the side.

"Exactly what I thought," the girl tutted, still looking forward with a stubborn curl on her lips.

Before he knew it, she pulled him behind a tapestry, though and out a hidden passage, and into an empty classroom. The door was slammed shut and magically locked behind them. It was so quick that even he lost track of where they were. Andi rounded on him, hands on her hips and that fierce flare of determination in her light green eyes. Uh oh. What did he do this time?

"Gem, what are you-" he started, but she cut him off with a slash of her hand.

"Take your shirt off," she commanded.

Fuck. Okay, so she hadn't forgotten. Of course she hadn't. This was Andalora Proth. Distract, he needed to distract her. He grinned and wiggled his brows. "I didn't realize you wanted me that badly," he said, dropping down onto a nearby rickety chair and sprawled out. "Was I wrong last night? Are you not jealous of me, but...of Remus? All you have to do is ask if you want some _quality time_ with me."

His words didn't affect her at all. Instead of a bright blush or indignant rage, her eyes just softened and filled with worry. "Why are you trying so hard to hide it?" Her voice wavered just a enough to pull at his heart. A bit of concern and hurt. Shite, shite, mother fucking hell. He forced himself to look away before those crystalline orbs broke his will.

"'M not hiding a thing," he forced out. Damn, he sounded like a petulant child.

Her footsteps seemed to echo around the mostly empty room as she moved up to stand before him. "I'm not stupid, Sirius. Though I think you might be if you believe I'll just ignore it."

He snorted at that, shifting around to sit up straighter and cross his arms over his chest. He could never think that. He had just hoped. Hoped that she would just accept his avoidance.

When he remained silent, she sighed and stepped closer. The proximity set his nerves and sense sharp, picking up on each muted ruffle of cloth and inhale of breath. "Why won't you let me help?" she asked.

Still Sirius refused to say anything and glared at the wall. The sudden touch of a small hand on his chest almost made him jump. The contact seemed to drain the tension from him, shoulders loosening and head falling forward. Another hand was on his jaw and gently turned his head to face forward again. He didn't fight it. It was impossible to when those big green eyes met his. Ah, fuck.

"We're a pack," she whispered, the fingers on his chest curling into his shirt and tie. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Of course," he answered quickly.

"Then stop acting like you're all alone in this!" Sirius flinched at her sudden sharp words. "It has to do with me, doesn't? Whatever you're trying to hide." The answer must have shown on his face because she growled and yanked on his shirt. "You're just like everyone else! Hiding things to _protect_ me. Merlin, I'm so sick of this shit!"

"Andi," he breathed, reaching out to take her hand from his chest. She slapped it away and stepped back. Her face was twisted with hurt and anger.

"Don't," she snapped.

No, this wasn't how this was supposed to go! Sirius tried to take her hand again but she cringed away. It hurt more than he thought it would. "Andi, please, I just-"

"No! I get the message loud and clear," she forced out, pulling farther away. She pulled a jar from her pocket and dropped it on his lap.

Then before he could do anything else, she hurried out, closing the door quietly behind her. Sirius slumped over, mind spinning with a torrent of emotions and thoughts. Why had she reacted that way? Sure, he knew she was stubbornly set on helping everyone. Protective of her friends, as they all were. But this was something different. He picked up the jar and turned it over, finding a label with the words 'bruise paste' written in her sloppy scratch.

Guilt hit him hard, followed by a wave of anger and disgust. Anger at himself, at the entire situation. He pushed up from the chair and kicked it hard. It flew across the room and shattered against the wall, the ancient wood splintering easily. He grabbed up another one and threw that as well. It gave him a small bit of satisfaction, but did little to stop sickening rage.

Every time he tried to do something, it blew up in his gods damned face! In an attempt to protect her from his own horrid family and all the other pureblood shite being around him cause, he'd ended up hurting her. The Black name was a curse and he'd been stupid enough to think it wouldn't eventually affect those around him.

He glared at the last chair before grabbing it and slamming it into the wall. The sharp prick of a splinter pierced his skin almost felt good. With the room bare of anything else to destroy, he dropped down onto the ground and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

A/N: **UGH! This chapter was so hard to get out! I think I've written the damn thing at least three times now. I'm sorry if it feels off. I'm sure I'll end up fixing it later, but for now, this is the best I can manage. The next one will be better. I'll make sure of it.**

 **Thank you so much the reviews, favorites, and follows. Not going to lie, I was about ready to stop. Quite a few people unfollowed and it made my already barely managed depression kick into over drive. Those reviews really helped me force it away and push through. So, special thanks to _SilverNightmares_ and _Squishy97_. It helped more than you can imagine.**

 **My edit on this was a bit rushed, so please let me know if there's anything off. And let me know your thoughts. IT HELPS SO MUCH!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

It was late this year. An entire week late and being dragged through the air by two very exhausted owl. How did such a box - a simple muggle cardboard box - end up being a thing to love and betrayal at the same time?

Andi stared down at that box, sitting so innocently on her bed where she'd dropped it, and wasn't sure exactly how she was supposed to feel. There was the surge of happiness at how her father still thought of her. This simple box had arrived for the past three years now, without fail, filled with things he had obviously gone out of his way to get for her. But it also brought back the crushing feelings of abandonment. The man left her alone in a foreign country with no explanation. No goodbye. Who never even bothered to answer any of the letters she'd sent over the years.

It seemed worse this year, the sense of betrayal. Perhaps it was from the people around her, the ones she cared about, all seemed to be doing just that. Betraying her trust, hiding things from her. Her father had been one of the first, after all.

"Another one, then."

Andi tore her eyes from the box to find Lily standing in the doorway of their dorm, arms full of books and face set in a worried frown. "Yeah," she said faintly and looked back down at the box.

"Are you going to open it?" her friend asked, moving to stand beside her.

That was the question, wasn't it? When she was younger, the prospect of gifts was exciting, even if they came from someone that continuously upset her. But now… It felt wrong taking them. Like it was a bribe.

When Andi didn't answer, Lily sighed, set her things to the side, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Those brilliant emerald eyes watched her carefully, trying to gauge the flurry of emotions that must have shown on her face. The redhead was the only one that really seemed to understand the conflicted feelings she had towards her father. Just like her sister. They shared their worries, their regrets, cried over the loneliness and loss of family to distance.

"You should open it," she finally said.

"Why?" Andi asked.

Her friend screwed her face up in thought then answered carefully. "You'll regret it if you don't."

Andi scoffed and rubbed wearily at her eyes. "I don't see ho-"

"Just do it, Andi."

"Why?" she snapped, pointing a withering look at her. "Why should I care what that asshole sends me? It's always just superficial junk to show off his _illustrious_ career."

"Because as much as you hate him, you still care. That...the person you remember might still be there."

Andi cringed and glared at the box again. She was right, of course. With every crushing disappointment, she always held out hope. Hope that one year the single letter with each box would tell her he was going to see her. That things were going to change and she would have her dad back.

And so she gave in to that hope again.

The letter was there, sitting atop the normal stack of vinyls once she opened the box. It was short, barely half a sheet of paper. She picked it up carefully, swallowing as a knot formed in her throat.

The words were disappointing, as usual. A quick hello, here are some gifts from clients and friends, keep up your grades, give your brother my best. Blah, blah, blah. Of course. She crumpled it up and threw it into the bin by her bed without another thought.

"Nothing?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. Let's see what else is in here," she said, ignoring the cringe from her friend.

Inside was also the usual. Though there seemed to be more of what she actually liked this time. Perhaps he did put more thought into these boxes than she thought. Queen, The Wings, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Rolling Stones, Chicago, Elton John, Steve Miller Band, Supertramp, Billy Joel, even the odd America album. Lily's eyes grew wide as they picked through everything, grabbing up a David Bowie record and hugging it to her chest. One of James' favorites, actually. She could already hear the boy's shouts of excitement for whenever she managed to drag the records over to their dorm.

The thought of her fellow Marauders brought a frown to her face. Right, that would mean she'd have to deal with Sirius again. She'd done an excellent job of playing off their tension so far, but it was exhausting after awhile. But then again, it wouldn't be fair to the others to not do it just because of him. Maybe a bit of time with James and Peter would cheer her up. With a resigned sigh, she stood and gathered as many records into her arms as she could.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked, looking up from one of the many magazines that had been tucked under the vinyls.

"Going over to the boys' dorm. James will be over the moon when he sees that," Andi pointedly looked at the album sitting on Lily's lap.

"Potter likes David Bowie?" the girl squawked, shoving it off quickly.

Andi couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. As much as Lily hated the boy, they really did have a good bit in common. "Calm down. It's just music."

All Lily did was blush and grumble before stopping suddenly and eyeing her warily. "You're alright then?"

Andi stopped mid step, adjusting the stack in her arms as she mulled it over. "Yeah." And it wasn't a lie. She was okay. It had hurt, like usual, but it wasn't as bad as she managed to make it in her head. "You were right, Lils."

The nickname brought a soft smile to her face, smoothing away the worry lines. "Not that I was trying to make it an I-told-you-so moment, but good. Have fun with those _toe-rags_."

She grinned in reply and hurried out, taking the stairs as quickly as she could. The Common Room was crowded, many people lounging about and chatting with a few working on homework. Not unusual for a Friday night. It was easy to pick out her friends, seeing as how Peter had a smoking head of hair with the others laughing uproariously over a game of Exploding Snap.

As soon as she got near enough, James was the first to see her, face lighting up when he saw the stack in her arms.

"ANDI!" he yelled, jumping up from his seat and vaulting over the table. "Oh, lovely Andi, you've brought me gifts!"

She shoved them into his arms before he could start shuffling through them. "Yes. I bring the yearly box of goods," she said quickly. "Be a dear and take them up. I'll grab the rest and meet you there." He nodded his head so vigorously, he glasses almost flying off from the jerking, then took off to the boys' dorm.

The smell of smoke beside her made her look over and up slightly. Peter was there, rubbing the black residue from his face. "Do you need help with anything else?" he asked between swipes. She couldn't help but smile, hit by the realization that she'd missed him over the summer. The least dramatic one of their group. Sweet Peter.

"No. I can get the rest. But I'd love to see your sketchbooks once we're all settled."

His face lit up at that, beaming happily. "Really?" he asked, not quite believing her words.

"Of course. You know I like to see your drawings."

"Right! I'll get them out!" he chirped and took off after James.

Andi turned, starting to make her way back to the girls' dorm, but glanced over at the table. Sirius and Remus were there, gathering up the cards and talking quietly. Sirius looked up and she jerked her eyes away before their gazes could meet. Nope. Just, no. She didn't want to deal with that.

The second trip was easier, the pile half the size, but with her arms full, she had to kick at the door. James threw it open almost immediately, an enormous grin on his face. The records were swiped from her hands before she could blink and he scampered over to his record player to dig through the albums. Andi closed the door and followed, shaking her head when he let a very girlish shriek.

Andi stepped around the ecstatic boy to find the dorm turned into...well, she wasn't sure. There was a ring of pillows surrounding a mound of sweets and a surprising amount of butterbeer. It was odd. Almost like a sleepover. Peter was already cozy in a pile of his own, a number of sketch books on his lap, and frantically flipping through another in his hands. She sat beside him, trying very hard to push away the unsettling feeling that something was off.

"Peter," she said quietly, leaning over casually. When he looked up, she continued, "What's with the setup?"

He rolled his eyes with a grin. "James went a bit overboard, yeah?"

"But…why?" she asked, glancing over at their friend.

"Not a clue, but I'm not going to complain," he said, snatching up a pumpkin pasty and taking a bite.

She leaned back again, frowning to herself as she glanced around. They were still missing the other two. James must have realized as well, turning sharply from the player to look around the room. Then after a shrug, he started the player up, the sound of Bowie filling the room. He threw himself down on Andi's other side, sprawling out on his back with his head on her leg. She lifted a brow at him when he wiggled to get comfortable and smiling smugly.

"So, since we're Moony free at the moment," he drawled, "How's my leaf looking?"

"Really, Jamie?" she asked flatly when he opened his mouth wide and pulled her cheek out. "Can't you just feel it?"

He gargled something unintelligible and pointed at his mouth. She sighed and leaned down, trying to inspect the sodden foliage. Unfortunately, that was also the moment the door started to open, signalling the entrance of their missing companions. Without thinking, she slapped both her hands over his mouth and leaned down, trying to hide his stupid gaping maw so Remus wouldn't see the leaf. James let out a muffle shout of surprise, hands latching onto her arms.

There was a loud clearing of a throat and she jerked her head up, finding Remus standing there with a single eyebrow raised and an amused half quirk on his lips.

"If you're trying to smother him, I think there are better ways to go about it," he said dryly, stepping into the dorm and revealing a slightly sullen looking Sirius.

Andi ripped her hands off, quickly turning away from the doorway to glare at the gasping boy on her lap. Once he caught his breath, he only offered a sheepish shrug and smile while Peter giggled madly beside them. She sighed and leaned back again, ignoring the odd looks from Remus as he sat down across the circle, plus the boggled ones when she pointedly looked away as Sirius dropped down between James and Remus. Trying to make it less obvious, she snatched up one of Peter's sketch books and started flipping through it absently.

The room was quiet other than the music and it was unsettling. Normally there would be enough chatter from James and Sirius alone to overwhelm the player, but the slight underlying tension seemed to be too much. Grasping at things to say, Andi jumped on the first one to pop into her head.

"Did you know Lily loves Bowie?" she said, peering over the edge of the book in her hands. James gasped dramatically, shooting up so fast he knocked the thing from her hands.

"Really? Evans likes Bowie?!" he exclaimed, flipping around to stare at her in amazement. And that was enough. The boy took off with the topic, gushing about Lily and forcibly dragging Sirius and Remus into a heated discussion on how to transfigure his hair to look like the musician's.

Thankfully everything was a bit easier after that. She went through all of Peter's sketches, ignoring the new betting pool they were starting for how long the new DADA professor would last, admiring the skill he seemed to hide from the others. Then it turned to potential pranks. They'd barely managed to avoid being caught on Monday, but it wasn't enough for James. He and Sirius started to rant about how the Slytherins needed to be taken down a notch, pointing out Snape in particular.

"He's up to something, I just know it!" Sirius said, slamming down his now empty butterbeer bottle.

Remus quickly took the bottle from him when he went to slam it again, setting it down with the pile of others he'd almost smashed to underline his point. "Tell us then, what is he up to?" the werewolf asked then dodged a wild swing of Sirius' arms.

"Something!" he shouted, "I've seen how those slimy snakes have been skulking around. Nothing good ever comes of it. I can _feel_ it."

"Agreed!" James added. "Andi, make a list!"

Andi blinked when he turned and stuffed a sheet of parchment into her hands. "A list of what," she asked, fighting down a grin at his determined expression.

"Of all the things we can do to Snivellus, of course." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in a the world.

Her smile dropped and pushed it back into his hands. "I really don't want to get involved in your pointless feud with Snape, Jamie," she said, trying very hard to ignore the tightness in her throat at Sirius focusing on her.

"It's not pointless," the bespectacled boy gasped, clutching the paper to his chest. "He's a greasy, no-good piece of-"

"Slytherin scum, yeah, yeah. But I just managed to fix things with Lily," she said quickly, cutting him off. "And I don't want her to get upset with me again. So...count me out."

The others seemed shocked, which was stupid. It's not like this was the first time she'd refused to take part in a prank focusing on Snape. Well, not refuse, more like make excuses to not be there. Andi drew her lips in and stood, not wanting to give them a chance to start questioning her.

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed."

"You can't just run. You're a Marauder, which means you help with planning," James snapped, sitting up with a frown on his face.

"Planning for something I'm not doing," she snapped back.

"But we need your help," Peter added softly. He looked upset, those pale blue eyes silently pleading for her not to leave.

She quickly looked away, feeling that same flipflop of emotions from before. Was it too much to ask to not start fights? Yes, Snape was a git with his barbed comments, sneers, and unusual attraction to the darker elements of magic. But it just wasn't worth it to have it cause issues with her closest female friend.

"I'll look over whatever you want and tell you if it'll work, but I'm not planning it and I'm not taking part," she said quietly and hurried out.

Voices were raised as soon as the door closed behind her, James the loudest, of course, with Sirius almost matching him. She stood on the landing, trying to push away the chaotic mess in her head. They were angry. Not surprising at all. Marauders were supposed to stick together, but this was something else. If they thought she was going to blindly join in while they acted like dicks, then they were in for a rude awakening.

The door opened and closed behind her, pulling her from her thoughts. Much to her surprise, it was Peter behind her. The conflict was clear on his face as he fidgeted and glanced behind him. Just as she was about to question him, he sucked in a loud breath, straightened up, and grabbed her hands.

"Please don't be angry" he blurted, looking down at her with wide eyes. When had he grown taller than her? Had she really been paying such little attention to him? "James is just upset because Snivellus called a first year a-a piece of filth over some spilled ink! And when James tried to hex him, Evans saw and hex his ears off in return."

Her shoulders dropped at his words. It sounded just like something that would happen. Peter squeezed her fingers lightly when she didn't say anything back. He was determined to make sure she understood. Her aggravation drained away.

"Okay, I get it," she said, forcing a smile. "But I still mean what I said though. I'm not taking part." The blonde boy nodded, looking a bit disappointed. She couldn't resist pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Good night, Peter." Then started down the stairs.

His reply was faint, but happy.

* * *

"Well, aren't you a cheerful little thing this morning."

Andi could barely manage a grunt in reply as a cheerful Argyle sat down beside her. It was the second week of school. Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow and things between Sirius and herself were still not settled. Sleep was almost impossible to catch with her mind constantly cycling through the same thoughts. Did everyone really think her that incapable of taking care of herself? And why in the name of Merlin's bollocks did that jerk have to be so-so… She sucked her lips in and glared furiously at the back of the grey eyed arse's head.

Monday had been the start of a bad week. In her rush to meet Peter for her transfiguration tutoring, she'd burst into their study room and found Sirius bending an older Hufflepuff girl over a desk, shagging her senseless. Andi had stood there for a solid three seconds before either noticed, frozen at the sight. Before this, she knew he was attractive. His casual touches were pleasant and she had thoroughly enjoyed the single kiss they'd shared, but she'd never lusted after him. But then he'd looked over and those darkened and molten eyes met hers. Everything in her mind seized up, her heart took off at a stuttering gallop, and that coil of tension between her legs tightened. It had taken everything in her to turn and run out.

She later found out that Sirius had begged to switch rooms with Peter. Apparently he thought no one would disturb his stupid _quality time_ if they believed it was just their innocent friend inside instead. Oh, how that had backfired. Peter had spent the rest of the day apologizing for forgetting to tell her about the switch. Not a single acknowledgement from the actual problem maker.

The rest of her week had been progressively worse. Even with all his bouncing from girl to girl, Sirius still managed to occupy almost all of Remus' free time. The constant waves of secondhand pleasure through the bonds was driving her absolutely crazy. Then not long after, Remus would stroll into the Common Room with a goofy grin and wander off to their dorm. It left her sexually frustrated, jealous, and just a little hurt. Of course, she had to be right about the two of them. Remus was so much happier and had seemed to have just...forgotten about her. Combine that with James still being miffed with her over her refusal to join his Snape pranking, she was at her wits end.

Peter was the only one out of the boys to even speak with her for days. It was nice, actually. They spent most of the time chatting, helping each other with homework, and working on their own little projects. He even asked her to help him with a little idea he'd had for a while. To draw a map of the castle. It was perfect for him, considering his skills with a quill. It also gave her a reason to be away from others when they wandered around the school to scratch down rough outlines.

A jab to her arm pulled another grumble from her. It was hard to resist the urge to slap the offending hand away. But that wouldn't be fair to Argyle. He had no idea that she was so wound up, thoroughly incensed, and ready to literally explode.

"Not in the mood, Argyle," she mumbled, taking her glasses off and burying her face in her folded arms.

"It's the last class of the day, the last day of the week. How can you be so surly?" her friend asked.

"The same reason you are whenever you don't get to see your boyfriend for a month."

He let out a understanding hum before leaning close and lowering his voice. "And you can't just snog Lupin? I thought you two had a-uh...thing."

She just shook her head, swallowing down the surge of sadness. Don't think about it, don't think about it. She didn't want to think about how she hadn't heard more than 'good morning' from her stupid best friend in three days. She lifted her head again, eyeing the blurry group of boys. All four had their heads together, probably going over another prank. Maybe she could...

The door to the class opened and Flitwick scurried in. Time for class to start. Andi put her glasses back on and sat up, ignoring the concerned looks from Argyle beside her. Another glance at the boys saw James stuffing a few sheets of parchment under his book hurriedly. It had to be their plans. They hadn't pulled anything off so far, so it had to be something big.

Their tiny professor hopped up on his stool and waved his wand at the blackboard, filling it with words. "Hello, hello! Today you'll be learning about the summoning charm," he squeaked with a wide smile. "Can anyone tell me just what a summoning charm is used for?"

"To summon things?" Sirius called out with a crooked smirk. Most of the class broke into giggles when Flitwick gave the boy an unamused look.

"Yes, Mr Black, but I was looking for a bit more indep- ah, Miss Evans, if you'd please."

Lily shot a glare at Sirius before straightening up primly. "It's a spell used to 'summon' or call forth an specific object that the caster is focused on."

"Very good. Now, obviously it is a very handy spell to have, but there are some restrictions and possible...complications. Does anyone know a way that this spell can go wrong?"

The professor paused and looked around the room, many people ducking their heads or looking thoroughly confused. When no one raised their hand, Andi sighed and threw up hers.

"Andalora, my dear! Go ahead," Flitwick chirped, smiling so widely she couldn't see his cheeks.

"Not everything can be summoned," she said with a flat voice, "If the object is being confined or held down physically, the spell requires immense amounts of power and concentration. Like if you tried to summon a coin from someone's sealed purse. It would take a good deal of energy, but you would eventually get the coin. Though it might take the purse with it or just rip its way out."

When she paused, Flitwick motioned for her to continue. This time she did roll her eyes. He really did like to show off her knowledge. "The other restriction is that you cannot summon living beings. Well, not living beings _themselves_. You can get around that by summon things attached to a living being. But it's almost always a bad idea as the objects move at very high speeds and...well, you don't want to run into a building moving at almost the speed of light."

Many people turned a bit green at that, most likely imagining it, but Flitwick was unphased, clapping his hands. "Oh, very good, Andalora! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now-"

As soon as he turned away to begin his lecture, Andi tuned him out. There wasn't anything new he had to say. She'd already read so far ahead in charms, she could easily take the OWL for it. Instead she decided to watch her knobhead friends. Sirius and James had their heads together again, the papers pulled out and partially hidden. They were still stubbornly refusing to even show her what they were planning. It irked her.

There was no way they could manage it half as well without her help. A glare settled on her face again when James glanced back at her then scribbled furiously. She saw his lips move and Sirius laugh silently. Were they talking about her? A quick look from Sirius answered that question. Her temper flared. What were they planning? Without thinking, she snatched up her wand and flicked it towards the papers, whispering a very quiet " _Accio_."

They slipped right out of James' hands and flew to her, settling onto the desk. Both boys whipped around in their chairs, gaping at her. Andi gave them a smug smirk before leaning down to read. There was almost nothing worthwhile on it. Sneak dungbombs in his bag, stick him to the wall in the girls loo, slip a bit of powdered horklump bristles into his cauldron during potions class (that would end in a disgusting but effective goo explosion), jinx his trainers to fart when he walked, and the last, an engorgement charm on his nose. Simple, all a bit childish, and terribly boring.

She would just have to fix that. A quick glance showed them both still staring at her, their open mouths now turned to glares. With slow deliberate movements, she torn the lists in half then pulled out a fresh sheet and her pen. Fuck it. If they were going to continue to be so inept, she'd just have to do it herself and pray Lily never found out. She simple wrote down, 'Shake this and stick it down his trousers. Make sure to stand a few meters back to avoid possible splash.'

The note was shoved into her bag once finished and she pulled out her notebook filled with charms to try, ignoring the eyes that were boring into her head. Class went by quickly and soon the bell rang, signalling the start of the weekend. Most students bolted as soon as it went off, throwing the door open and filling the class with the roar of others crowding the corridor. Andi took her time gathering her things, promising Argyle to let him borrow a few records, waved Lily to go without her, and casually made her way towards the door.

James stepped into her path, arms crossed, and frowned down at her. "Why in the bloody hell did you do this?" he growled, reaching over and snatching up the ripped pieces of parchment sticking from her bag to wave them around. Sirius stepped up on her other side, making sure to cut off any chance of her escaping.

"Because you can do better," she replied, lifting an unamused brow when he grumbled. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"And what makes you think you have the right to veto any pranks? You already said you weren't touching anything that has to do with Snivellus," Sirius said lowly.

The fact that he was actually speaking to her forced Andi to face him. The cold mask he'd been using every time she was nearby was gone, an odd mix of frustration, amusement, and interest twisting his features. It was almost enough to make her forget how upset she was with him for hiding things. And at this point, she didn't really _want_ to be angry anymore. Perhaps it was a good time for her olive branch.

"Not vetoing. Just improving." She pulled a small glass flask, barely the size of an ink pot, and her note from her bag and pushed up them against his chest. He reached up and took them carefully. Their eyes met and his brows rose just slightly in question. The same overwhelming punch of arousal hit her and it worried her, just a bit.

"Andalora! Don't leave just yet! I'd like to speak with you about something." Andi jerked back and whirled around at the sound of the Charms professor calling, thankful for the distraction.

"Coming, professor," she called, but turned back just slightly to say softly, "I would imagine that the Great Hall would be an excellent place for that. Maybe just before dinner?" She walked up to the front of the classroom, forcing herself not to look back. She would just have to wait until dinner to see if they would trust her. The small professor beamed as she stepped up, still perched atop his stool. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked, fighting down a smile as he actually wiggled in joy.

"Why, yes, of course. Now, am I correct in understanding that you get very good marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, yes?" She nodded, not quite understanding what he was getting at. "And you are well beyond your grade level in my class." Another slight nod. "Well, I have come to a decision. After much discussion with your head of house and your grandmother, I would like to offer you a spot in the dueling club!"

Her jaw dropped. The dueling club?! It was one of the more elite clubs, one that took actual skill to get into as opposed to the Slug Club. But Professor Flitwick only chose students that showed the aptitude and skill to take it seriously. Not to mention the fact that it was only for fifth years and up. "But-but I'm not- I'm only a fourth year, sir!"

He waved a hand at her words. "Yes, but you are much farther in charms that the rest of your year. I feel it would be an excellent fit. Think of it as a more advanced, interactive extra credit." He paused, those dark eyes taking on a certain twinkle. "I feel you will be a very strong duelist, my dear."

Andi wasn't sure what to say. This was...huge. Joining the dueling club as a fourth year. She'd never even been in a duel before other than the few times in DADA to learn basic self defense charms. What if she made an idiot of herself? Not to mention that the Quidditch season was about to start. Her free time would be little to none. But it was too good of a chance to pass up.

"How often is it?" she asked.

"Monday and Wednesday, for two hours right after dinner. Maybe a few extra meetings to prepare for the tournaments at the end of each semester."

If Art didn't change up the practice schedule from what it was last year, she could do it. Dueling club and Quidditch practice would take the first four days of the week, leaving her Friday and the weekend to do whatever she needed. It couldn't be too hard.

After a moment of hesitance, she nodded. "I accept your offer then. I'd love to join the dueling club."

Flitwick clapped his hands in excitement. "Wonderful! Oh, this is going to be the best year yet, I just know it! The first Monday of October will be our first meeting, six p.m. sharp."

"Alright. Have a good evening, Professor."

"You as well, Andalora."

Andi hurried from the classroom and headed towards the Great Hall, still feeling a bit stunned. What would the others think when she told them? James would be jealous, that was for sure. He'd gone to every tournament the last few years, eagerly watching the teams duel. Her brother was in it, now that she thought about it. Oh gods, how was that going to work?

"Andi!" The sound of her name pulled her from her thoughts and she stopped to blink in confusion when Remus jogged around the corner. He stopped before her, slightly out of breath. "There you are. I was just coming to find you."

"Why?" she asked quietly, eyeing him warily.

His expression might have been entertaining if she wasn't still sore with him, what with his eyes wide and mouth opening and closing wordlessly. "Er...why wouldn't I want to find you?" he asked back, brows dropping in confusion.

Andi snorted and brushed past him, continuing her walk to the hall. He really was something else. How could he even say that? "Probably because this is the first time you've spoken to me in days," she grumbled, lengthening her stride when he caught up to her.

"What?" he exclaimed, going back to boggling at her. "Andi, what are you talking about?"

"You heard me, Moony. Or have you been too busy canoodling with Sirius in broom closets to even notice?"

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. She tried to yank it free, but he held on tight, growling and leaning close. The sound fanned the bitter flame of anger she'd been trying so hard to smother all week. "Okay, enough. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she hissed, thrusting her face forwards and making him pull back slightly in surprise. "Your brain really must be in your knob if you haven't noticed!"

His eyes flashed gold and his lips pulled into a tight line, the wolf showing his distaste for her attitude. "I'm going to ignore that comment and you're going to explain to me what in the bloody hell you're talking about," he said, voice dangerously low.

"Okay, fine! Tell me, Remus, when was the last time we did anything together? Even just homework."

"Wha-just-just the other day, we…" His words trailed off when he really stopped and thought about it. Once it completely registered, he swallowed and dropped his head to stare at his shoes. That was enough to push her over the edge.

She let out a bitter laugh and finally managed to pull her wrist free. "How about you not doing a damn thing about James being a right fucking prick to me over the Snape pranking business? You don't like their fixation on him anymore than I do. Or, oh, the fact that Sirius won't willingly get within two meters of me after the row we had? That sure as hell hasn't stopped you from letting him do-do whatever it is he does to make the bond snap like a fucking rubber band! The only one of you idiots to even care is Peter!"

By the end of her rant, the paintings were rattling on the walls around them and the torches had sputtered out, jerking Remus from his guilty slouch. He immediately reached out to her again but she slapped his hands away, not even caring if her magic shook the entire castle down around her. She was sick of this. All of it! There was always something or someone causing issues. Someone to ignore her, to let her down, to treat her like she was blind and stupid!

"Andi, calm down," he pleaded, glancing around to make sure no one else might stumble upon them.

"No! I'm done with this! With everything!" She backed up until her back hit the cold stones, grabbing handfuls of her hair and tugging on it as her mind spun out of control. "I-I just…" She gasped in a breath as the invisible bands on her chest clamped down, starting to suffocate her. "Why can't we just be happy? I just want us all to get along and be happy!" she cried out, pinching her eyes closed.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, but she struggled again them. It just made them tighten around her more. No, no! It was too much. She could faintly hear someone whispering soft apologies, the press of lips to her forehead, and even breathing in her ear. She tried to focus on it, the steady rhythm of air moving in and out, but only managed strangled gasps. "I'm so sorry, Andi. Please, just breathe with me. C'mon, love, breathe."

There were hands on her shoulders, a thumb pressing into her pack mark. The bond seemed to-to change in response, strengthening or just maybe just growing warmer. Whatever it did, it pulled at her, seeping into her frayed nerves and eased the jagged panic. The quiet words were easier to listen to.

So she did what they asked and tried. It was so hard. All her thoughts crowded out even the simplest of functions, roaring like an uncontrollable fire. But the warmth of those arms eased the tightness on her lungs. Each pull of air was just a bit easier when she focused on the faint thrumming in her chest. After what felt like hours, she managed to pry her eyes open with a long deep breath and found herself on the floor.

She shifted back, blinking wearily up at Remus and trying to make out his features through the tears she hadn't even realized were in her eyes. He carefully pulled her glasses from her face and wiped her cheeks. The action made her heart ache. He was always so gentle. Her own hands came up and scrubbed at her eyes then blinking a few more times to clear them.

Those same hands moved to cup her jaw, thumbs smoothing over her cheeks. "Andi, I-" He stopped and swallowed loudly. "I'm sorry all this happened. I reckon...I just got caught up in everything with...Sirius." The end trailed off, a hint of embarrassment creeping into his words.

With her mind clear now, a wave of guilt wash over her. Gods, she was such a hypocrite, getting so upset when he spent all his time with Sirius. She was the one that encouraged him to open up, to accept Sirius, to not put boundaries on this odd relationship they'd created. It was even worse with the near constant issues she had with their other packmate.

She shook her head, squinting to focus on his blurry shape. "I shouldn't be getting jealous. I'm the one who suggested all of this. I have no right taking this out on you."

"But I ignored you," he pushed, fingers tightening on her. "You're my friend, my best friend! I'm a complete arse for acting the way I have."

Andi couldn't help but laugh. "Sirius has his reputation for a reason. And from what I've felt through the bond, I can see how your brain would be mush for a few hours afterwards." Remus choked and she laughed again. "I can just imagine how red your face is. Too bad I can't see it."

He swore softly and handed her glasses back over. With them back on, she was greeted by his handsome face, all red and brows scrunched up in guilt, worry, and embarrassment. Her hand came up on it own, tracing one of the few long scars that cut through his brow. Even though it had only been a few weeks since she'd last had a chance to be close to him like this, it felt more like months.

"I really am sorry," he whispered. She watched his lips pull into a slight pouted frown and felt an unexpected flash of heat through her. "Can you forgive me?"

Andi took a deep breath and focused on the still tumultuous emotions. That sharp bitter sting of jealousy and hurt was still there, but much less harsh. It was easy to see just how horrible he felt over it. After a moment of contemplation, she nodded. "I suppose so. But first..." Her fingers drifted from his forehead, down his cheeks, and to his lips. His eyes darkened and the lids dropped to hood them. "You owe me at least a kiss. You've been driving me absolutely crazy."

A cocky half smile replaced his frown, surprising her. "Really?" he murmured, voice dark and amused. The light rumble of it zipped right through her, making her stomach flip. There was that same odd confidence he'd shown just before the last moon. His eyes were still their normal green, so it wasn't the wolf. "How, exactly, have I been doing that?"

"I don't think you realize how frustrating it is to feel all your little romps through the bond, dear. Remember? Strong emotions leak and I'd have to say, getting off would be a rather strong one. Even more so when you idiots are nearby."

His blush deepened but the smile didn't leave. "Another thing to make up for then." With a swift move, he kissed her, and not softly. Perhaps he'd realized how long it had been, missed is as much as she had. She leaned into him, relishing the feel of his lips on hers, the familiar molten heat that slowly spread and made her toes curl. Especially when he pulled her bottom lip in and sucked on it like that. Gods, she really had missed this.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. The familiar and loud clearing of a throat cut through the air and they jerked apart. Andi swallowed hard before looking up sheepishly. Professor McGonagall stood before them, arms crossed and a single brow raised, looking over her glasses at them sternly.

"Eh, hello, Professor," she squeaked, standing up quickly. Remus jumped up as well, holding himself stiffly beside her.

"Hello, Miss Proth, Mr Lupin." The corners of her lips twitched slightly as she looked them over. "I should say that I'm disappointed in you both, seeing as you're two of my best students and expect better of you. But I'll overlook your...displays of affection this time." Andi felt her cheeks grow hot and bit down on her lips to stop herself from laughing.

"Th-thank you, Professor!" Remus choked out.

The corners of McGonagall's mouth twitched again. "Off to dinner with you. It should be starting soon," she said before sweeping past them and disappearing around the next corner.

As soon as her footsteps faded, Andi finally let her laughter out. Oh, it was too good! She looked up, finding Remus laughing just as hard, tears in his eyes.

"I...I can't believe that happened!" she cried out, gasping in a breath.

Her friend slapped a hand over his mouth, desperately trying to stop, but only managed to sputter for a few moments. "Did we-" he said through his hand, taking a deep breath, "Did she just approve of us?"

Collapsing against the wall for support, she nodded through more giggles. "I think so. We'll have to make a pin for it. Snogging with McGongall's seal of approval! Big gold letters!"

The idea seemed to break him again and he fell back down onto the floor, clutching his sides as he laughed even harder than before. It took several more minutes for them to stop, Remus leaning against her legs as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed over that," he said, getting to his feet again and still grinning widely.

"I know I'm not," Andi replied, fixing her glasses. "I'm going to mark that down as best moment so far in Hogwarts."

He only shook his head and held a hand out to her. "Well, best to do as she said."

Andi took his hand, a warmth filling her chest when he laced their fingers together and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. It was easy to forget the other problems still plaguing her with him nearby. It was time to just enjoy a bit of peace.

* * *

Remus couldn't help but glance down at Andi every few seconds as they walked to the Great Hall. Everything that had happened in just the past half an hour was still burning in his mind. Andi hadn't had an incident like that in over a year and it had scared him. She seemed happy enough now, but that did nothing to assuage his growing worry.

Her words didn't help either. He swallowed hard as the guilt roiled in his stomach. It was still impossible to believe that he had managed to completely ignore her. It felt like they'd been laying on the floor in his dorm listening to records just yesterday. But it had been a week, an entire bloody week. He couldn't even remember the argument that had happened just after, all over a stupid prank. But Peter had mentioned it a few times, now that he thought about it, over how angry she had been. Or that Sirius was being a prick again and acting like she didn't exist.

There was more guilt when he thought about his...well, he wasn't sure what to classify them as now. Packmates, yes, but they were a good bit farther than friends at this point. He really had gotten carried away with that. But it was so damn hard to focus on anything when Sirius managed to drag him away to a dark alcove or a broom closet. It was always sudden and completely unexpected, full of searing kisses, roaming hands, and hot lips around him. It was addicting. But that was no excuse.

He was a bastard. The worst kind of bastard. A bloody twat that dropped his best friend as soon as he got his knob sucked on an almost daily basis.

A squeeze on his hand pulled Remus from his brooding and he looked down to find Andi smiling brightly up at him. The joy in her light green eyes eased the guilt, but only just a bit. He smiled back, carefully taking in her features. He could see the wear on her now. Dark circles under tired eyes, hair unusually messy and not in it's normal tail, and even with her happy energy, the inward curl of her shoulders spoke of weariness.

There was no question, he would have to make it up to her. But how?

"Oh boy. He's actually going to do it," Andi muttered, pulling him to a sudden stop just outside the open doors to the hall.

Remus followed her gaze and saw the two main causes of her issues cirlcing a very angry Snape. James actually had his arm over the greasy boy's shoulders, a terribly wicked grin on his face as he leaned in close. Sirius edged around them, subtly shaking something behind his back.

"What are they going to do?" he asked, glancing back down at her. The girl let out a nervous laugh and scratched her cheek with a finger.

"I might have given them one of my prototypes."

He didn't even get the chance to find out just what she meant by that when there was a loud _pop_. Turning to find out what had caused it, he only just managed to close his eyes before a spray of liquid hit him in the face. The entire hall went silent for a few moments before the roar of laughter filled the air. Remus carefully cracked his eyes, reaching up to wipe them when something dripped from his lashes.

"Bloody fucking hell, Andi! You said a few meters, not the other side of the castle!" Sirius called faintly over the laughter.

With his eyes clear, he fully opened them and his jaw dropped open. Then entire entrance to the hall and the bottom part of all four tables was covered in paint in every imaginable color. And, of course, at the very center of the explosion was Snape and the Marauders. James was coated in a murky pea green, Sirius with black and a splash of red. Both were hurriedly trying to clear it off their faces to at least see. Snape hadn't even reacted yet, standing there stunned in a rather nice shade of orange.

"That's why I wrote to stuff it down his trousers, you tit!" Andi snapped back, shoving roughly wiped glasses back onto her lilac colored face and marched forward. "His damn pants would have kept the splatter radius down to him! Not to mention you dropped it on the fucking ground! The impact must have caused it to become more unstable." Each word was punctuated with a poke to the chest, smearing the vibrant red with the pitch black across Sirius' shirt.

Remus blinked dumbly, not quite sure how to react. Her prototype was a simple paint bomb? But Zonkos sold those. Why make her own version? With a weary sigh, he pulled his wand out, getting ready to vanish the paint when Andi shrieked.

"Moony, wait, don't!"

He froze mid wave as she came sprinting back over to him and almost slapped his wand from his hand. "Wha-"

"It's charmed paint," she said lowly, glancing back over her shoulder.

"Charmed how?" he asked, lifting a brow to give her an questioning look.

She opened her mouth to answer but snapped it closed when the hall went silent. The clear click of heeled boots on stone was enough to tell just who was coming. McGonagall was not happy in the least when she managed to make it across the hall, her lips pulled so tight they disappeared into a bloodless white line.

"What is the meaning of this?! Potter, Black!" she demanded, taking in the entire mess.

James was the first to react, grinning widely at her and shoving a hand through his paint soaked hair. "Eh, nothing much, Professor. Just doing a little painting. Thought the hall could use a new color."

Sirius effortlessly joined in, throwing an arm over over the other boy's shoulders and putting on his most charming smile. "Plain stone is so boring. A nice tartan would spice the place up, don't you think, Minnie?"

The lack of color from the woman's face changed to red as all the blood rushed back, the tight line turning to a furious frown. Andi shifted beside him and Remus glanced down. Her eyes were darting from the boys to McGonagall. Oh, no. He grabbed her arm and shook his head when she looked up. Her brows dropped into a pleading look, flicking her eyes towards the others. Damnit, she was going to try and take the fall. He tightened his grip and gave her his most stern look.

It didn't work at all. With a sharp tug, she slipped her arm from his hand and hurried up. "Professor, it's all my fault!" she said quickly, trying to push her way to stand in front of the boys. They were just as surprised as McGonagall was.

"You did this, Miss Proth?" the professor asked, the anger turning to disappointment.

"Not on purpose, but yes. See, I've been trying to make this charmed paint to use for Quidditch banners that can spark, like a firework. I must have given it to Sirius by accident when he asked to borrow some ink from me. I don't think I did it properly, seeing as how it's so...volatile."

"Found out the hard way when I dropped it," Sirius added, putting on wide, watery eyes when the woman gave him a hard look.

Snape tensed up behind them and turned suddenly, opening his mouth to say otherwise. Remus quickly flicked his wand and whispered out a silencing spell on him. The Slytherin threw him a murderous glare as soon as he realized that no words came out. Remus just flashed him a smile and shrugged.

"Obviously it did not work properly, Miss Proth. That's ten points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow evening," McGonagall said resigned huff. "Please refrain from trying to create such items on your own. You know you can bring these type of things to your teachers to assistance. I'm sure Professor Flitwick would have loved to work with you on this."

Andi ducked her head and nodded meekly. "Terribly sorry. It won't happen again, Professor."

McGonagall just straightened up and shook her own head. "Well, let's get this cleaned up then, shall we." Then before anyone could do anything, she flicked her wand at the paint.

Whatever reaction Andi was afraid of didn't happen right away. The paint shivered and rippled, but didn't disappear. McGonagall frowned and waved her wand again. Remus saw Andi slowly put her hands over her face, hunching her shoulders to try and hide. This time the paint shuddered violently before sliding from every surface and person to gathering in a pool, right beneath the woman's feet. She tried to step away from it, but it followed, moving almost like it was alive.

Then it struck. The paint pulled itself up, forming up into a vine or a tentacle, and started coiling up her legs over her robes. McGonagall let out a shriek, trying to shake it off, but it didn't work. The paint slithered up her quickly, leaving a constantly shifting trail of paint behind. It only took seconds, but it covered the flailing woman from head to toe before finally melting away. The colors shifted a few more times before settling on a dark green and red tartan pattern.

The entire hall roared again, James and Sirius the loudest with their howling laughter. Remus couldn't help but join in. It was just to perfect. Beneath the paint, McGonagall looked so surprised, her eyes so startling white against the patterns on her face, and absolutely speechless. She carefully looked down, at her arms, her robes before snapped up straight again.

"Miss Proth..." she said slowly and dangerously, starting to shake with rage.

Andi finally straightened up, eyes wide behind her glasses and lips sucked in, trying so very hard to hold in her laughter. "Y-yes, Professor?" she asked sweetly, mouth trembling with her effort.

"My office NOW!"

"Okay!" the girl squeaked and took off from the hall, faint laughter trailing behind her. The Scottish woman followed, stomping out.

All of the students continued to carry on, the noise rising more as people actually cheered for Sirius and James, the two clowns bowing dramatically. Remus just shook his head before walking up and slapping them both on the back of the head.

"Ow, Moony! What was that for!" James whinged, giving him a pout and holding his head.

"For being idiots," he replied, rolling his eyes and pushing by to sit at their table.

"But we didn't do anything! Andi's the one who gave us a dangerous toy!" he called out, scrambling to follow.

"And you didn't follow the instructions she must have given you."

"Not my fault Sirius has butter fingers…"

Sirius snorted, throwing himself down on the bench beside Remus. "I didn't even want to use the damn thing in the first place, so don't blame this on me. It was stupid."

Remus narrowed his eyes at the comment, watching his packmate scowl at the chicken on his plate. He hadn't complained about any of Andi's ideas since they were twelve. No, it was usually the opposite. He and James would often sit and watch her come up with pranks like it was the most interesting lecture in the world. Something was off.

"I think it was a brilliant idea!" Peter chimed in around a mouthful of food. He swallowed and jabbed his fork at Sirius. "She told me that once the paint settles in on a person, you can use a spell to change the color to whatever you want until it fades."

"How in the bloody hell do you know that?" James asked, squinting at the smaller boy.

Peter glared at him in return, turning it on all three of them. "Because she told me. She would have told you too if you lot weren't being such pricks to her."

That punch of guilt hit him again and Remus cringed. "So I've realized, Pete," he said. "We had another incident because of it."

James leaned around Sirius, eyes wide in a slight panic. "What?! Is she okay?"

"After she almost took an entire corridor down on our heads? She's conscious, but that's all I can say. You've seen as much as I have. But you need to stop this shite. If she doesn't want to do a prank, then let it go. Don't act like a knob to her over it."

"I know, I know! I was already planning on apologizing after dinner. She more than proved her point with that paint thing. We're wankers," James said, grimacing and ruffling his hair. "We'll have to do something special to make up for this. Right, mate?" He slapped Sirius on the back with his last word.

"You can be a kiss arse if you want. Leave me out of it," Sirius said quietly, still hunched over his food.

"Woah! What are you on about?"

"You heard me. She already made her decision. Being a Marauder means pranking. She refuses to, so… so she's not a Marauder!"

"That's dragon shite!" Peter said hotly, making Sirius pull back in surprise. Remus was a bit impressed. It wasn't often Peter stood up to anyone. "Moony doesn't do every prank with us and you never say a thing about it then!"

"He's got a point," James added, frowning at Sirius. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," he snapped back.

"You obviously do. You're acting like a child," Remus said, crossing his arms and frowning as well when Sirius turned on him with an incredulous look.

"I don't need this fucking shite right now. Piss off!" he spat, throwing down his fork and shoving away from the table before storming out.

His exit left the three of them stunned. Remus glanced between the others, feeling relieved that they looked equally as upset and confused as he felt. It made sense for Sirius to be a bit stropy over her not wanting to pull pranks. He was extremely adamant about loyalty, always. But this was farther than that.

"Merlin," Peter breathed and frowned at his plate. "Andi wasn't kidding when she said he was being a tosser."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

Peter's mouth twisted and turned a bit before he sighed and looked up. "While you were off doing whatever, she was with me. We-we talked and things. She told me that Sirius had been acting really cold ever since the first day of class. I think they had a row over something. She didn't say much on it. It was just another thing that's been weighing down on her."

"Why didn't you say anything?" James asked, shoving his half eaten plate away and a scowled.

"Like you would have listened. And then Moony," Peter flashed him a glare, "Has been acting like he's stoned out of his gourd. I tried to talk to you, but I don't think you even heard me."

Remus cringed again, rubbing a hand roughly over his face. "That's what Andi told me too. I just...how did I not notice this before?"

All they had to say in reply was to shrug. He clenched his jaw as his frustration grew. Something was going on and they were both hiding it. He needed to fix it before it drove Andi into another outburst. And he knew she wouldn't be able to physically take another. Not to mention that it was the least he could do after everything so far.

"I'm going to talk to him," he said, standing and grabbing his bag.

"You sure that's a good idea? He's already gone pretty spare," James asked, turning to watch him.

"I don't care. This can't keep going on. He did it for me when I was acting the same way last year."

James nodded slightly and pulled his plate back over. "Good luck then. We'll stay in the Common Room till someone comes down."

Remus nodded back and left, making his way up to the tower as quickly as he could. Once through the portrait, he found the Common Room empty. Not surprising as it was still dinner. He just hoped that meant Sirius was in their dorm. He didn't fancy running around the entire school trying to hunt him down.

He went up the spiral stairs, steeling himself for the looming row, but froze at the sight of the door. There was a tie on the doorknob and the obvious sounds of shagging coming from inside. The anger Remus had been trying to smother all dinner flared into an inferno. Was Sirius actually shagging a girl after everything? Did he not care at all?

With every fuck he could possibly give gone, Remus threw the door open, feeling a shot of satisfaction when it thudded loudly. There was a startled scream from Sirius' bed, the rattling of the posts stopping suddenly. He stormed over and threw the curtains open, only to jump back when a half naked girl threw herself from the bed. She quickly scrambled to pull her clothes back on fully before pushing past him and running from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sirius followed her, sliding out of his bed and lazily tugging on some briefs. He didn't even bother to look at Remus, giving a yawn and moving around him to dig in his trunk. It only made him angrier.

"What the fuck was that?" Remus asked lowly, dropping his bag on the ground and crossing his arms.

"Shagging. What did you think it was?" Sirius replied casually with a shirt in his hands and lett the trunk lid drop closed.

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to talk."

"Aren't we already?"

"You know what I mean, Sirius!" he snapped, feeling the wolf jump to attention in the back of his mind. "What is going on with you?"

The raven haired boy just shrugged while pulling the shirt on and leaned against a bed post. He was strangely calm considering his mood earlier. "Not a damn thing, seeing as you interrupted a perfectly good time." His bored look turned into a sultry smile. "Were you jealous, wolf boy? Did you run up here because you don't like sharing?" he purred.

Remus felt his face grow hot, but pushed the feeling away. He was just trying to distract him. "I could care less who you stick your cock into. What I care about is you being a prick to Andi. Something is obviously wrong. What happened?"

The smile disappeared instantly, replaced by that cold blank look he was beginning to realize was from his pureblood upbringing. "There's nothing wrong. Or were you not listening earlier?"

"I was listening and all I heard was rubbish. You acted like a complete arse. Now, again, what happened?"

Sirius just ignored him, trying to brush past, but Remus grabbed his forearm. The boy growled and tried to pull away, but Remus only tightened his grip. "Fuck off, Moony!"

"No! We've all been tossers, okay. But at least James and I realized it and are going to fix things. What is so terrible that you have to do this, huh? What?"

"It's none of your fucking business!"

Remus fought down a growl when Sirius ripped away. "My pack is my business!" he yelled and lunged forward, a hand clamping down on the pack mark on Sirius' shoulder. All it did was incense him more as Sirius shoved him away and wobbled weakly on his feet. "Don't you care at all? Have you even looked at her? She's one more magical outburst away from blowing out her sodding core and you're too busy shagging random slags to even notice!" His words seemed to hit his friend hard, his face going pale and features crumpling in.

"Of course I noticed!" Sirius growled, reaching up to tug at his own hair. "It's impossible not to! FUCK, Moony! I can feel it right here!" He slapped at his chest. "Do you think I like doing this?"

"It bloody well seems like it! Sirius, what the fuck is going on?" he demanded, feeling the creeping grip of fear in his chest.

Sirius began to pace, hands moving from pulling at his hair to gripping the back of his neck. Five paces one way, a sudden stop, a turn on his heel, another five paces back. He kept it up for a few minutes. "Fine," he croaked softy, stopping to face Remus, and drew in a deep breath. "I'm engaged."

Remus jerked back, jaw dropping open. "What?! How?"

"The same way all the inbred pureblood cunts do it. Binding betrothal contract to mungy Alecto Carrow."

He staggered back, sitting down once his legs hit the edge of the bed. "But-but you're not even legally old enough and-"

"Doesn't matter," Sirius said wearily, cutting him off. "They technically could marry us now as long as they have approval from each father. The only reason it hasn't been done yet is my hag mother wants to try and renegotiate the dowry. Doesn't feel it's high enough to allow the Carrows into our _noble_ house."

Remus rubbed at his eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming behind them. Right. So, this was absolute shit. "When did this happen?"

When there wasn't an answer, he looked up to find Sirius giving him a guilty look. "Christmas break."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think it was that important. I...I've only told Andi because she saw us at that sodding Yule Gala. I don't plan on going through with it so there was no point in saying something."

"Right, right…" Remus muttered, rubbing his entire face this time and tried to will the throbbing away. It was just like Sirius. He kept so much to himself, refusing to burden any of his friends. Such a Gryffindor thing to do. "What does this have to do with Andi?"

Sirius let out a draw out sigh and sat down beside him, nervously wringing his hands. "The Carrows feel...threatened by her." When Remus only gave him a blank look, he continued. "Even with a binding contract, there are ways to screw the betrothal up. Apparently the gossips think the two of us are going to have some flashy affair and elope. It would be quite the insult to the Carrows considering Andi's blood purity is still not completely confirmed publicly and that she's a foreigner. That alone would be enough to force them to break off the betrothal in order to save face.

"That would be bad for both families. The Carrows would lose their chance at climbing the societal ladder by latching onto the Black name like a leech and my mother would lose the only family willing to marry their daughter to a blood traitor like me. If there is even the slightest chance that something may go sour, Andi would be the first target. It wouldn't be hard for them to hurt her. They have enough connections to completely ruin her life or even just have her killed off and no one would be able to tie it to them."

As Sirius' words sunk in, Remus felt his empty stomach heave uselessly. There was no way. Why would anyone want to hurt her? She was so small and innocent. Always with a bright smile and a mischievous glint in her eye. He brought a hand to his mouth, stopping when he realized it was shaking.

"You're completely sure about this?" he asked quietly, dropping his hand and turning to face his friend. Sirius didn't look much better, face drawn and haggard.

"I wasn't sure at first. Reg was the one that told me to be careful. But I made sure to keep an ear open at those bloody parties and heard more than one person whispering about it. Us Blacks are the talk of the town," he answered tiredly, a bitter half smile on his face. "So, I thought it best to-to try and throw their trail off, ya know? They'll leave her alone if I just shag every girl I can find. Everyone would think I'm just some randy pureblood tit just getting it out of his system before he was tied down."

"Then why ignore her?"

Sirius curled in on himself. "I wasn't planning on it. But, she knew something was up. You know how smart she is. Ended up rowing when I wouldn't tell her. So I just...let her be angry with me. Hoped that once those fucking snakes saw it, they'd all spread the word like wildfire and forget about her." A bitter laugh escape him to match the smile still on his face. "I don't think it's been working. I've caught at least three different snake following Andi around. Managed to scare them off, but I'm not sure how long that'll last."

Remus let out a breath and shoved the hair back from his face. Everything made sense then. The almost insane need to punish every Slytherin he came across, the never ending line of girls, and his constant stropy attitude. Not to mention is constant frantic snogging he'd pulled Remus into. He'd always tried to forget about his problems with sex. All because he was yet again trying to deal with it all on his own.

The fear and worry were overshadowed as he anger spiked again. Stupid, stubborn arse! Without thinking, he clench his hand into a fist and swung out, nailing Sirius hard in the arm. The boy yelped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"The fuck, Remus?" he whinged, slapping an hand over the spot.

"Idiot!" Remus growled, swinging out again, but Sirius dodged it. "How are you such a fucking wanker?!"

His friend jumped from the bed, dancing back as he made a dive for him. "Bloody hell! What crawled up your arse!"

"Your dumbarse logic, you prat!" he spat, standing and jabbing Sirius in the chest. "Never do this again! What part of pack or being a bloody Marauder don't you get?!"

Sirius only stared at him, gaping in surprise. Remus growled and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "Damn, mate. When did you get such a dirty mouth?"

"When you start driving me mad! I-" He stopped and clenched his jaw when it started to quiver. The anger wasn't keeping the sheer panic away anymore. "We need to figure something out. How are we going to protect her?"

Hands grasped his shoulders and he looked up to find Sirius' determined face close. "I have another idea, but I'll need your help."

"Anything," he said, sucking in a deep breath to fight off the pressing emotions.

"Fancy officially dating our five feet of fury?"

He choked at that. "What?"

Sirius grinned, looking gleeful at the idea. "It's perfect, Moony. If everyone thinks she's smitten with your furry arse and I keep tapping every bird I can find, then the snakes should leave her alone. Everyone knows we're mates and I never tough a lady that's taken."

"You're insane," he muttered, but churned the idea over. There was only one way it could work though. "Okay. But we have to tell her."

"No," Sirius bit out, his grin turning down. "She can't know about this."

"You know she won't say yes to me if I just spring it on her," Remus said, giving him a tired glare. "It's not like I haven't already trie-"

"That pathetic attempt last year? Bloody hell, Moony, you barely put up a fight when she batted her those green eyes and slapped you under the friends with benefits label."

"It doesn't matter," he snapped, feeling his face grow warm over the embarrassing memory. "She has a right to know since it involves her. And you already said she's too smart for her own good. She'll know something is going on. It would only be a matter of time before she found out. And once she does, she'll kill us both."

Sirius cursed under his breath, pulling away to start pacing again. Remus patiently waited as he strode around and muttered under his breath, roughing shoving his hands through his hair. The boy stopped suddenly and flipped around again with a sour face.

"Fine," he stated, "But we're doing this together."

"Right. And we're telling James and Peter too. They'll want to know." He leveled another stern glare when Sirius groaned. "Marauder pact three. We do everything to protect each other."

"Fuck, okay! You're right! Worse than a bird, I swear." Remus punched him again at the muttered insult, but couldn't help smiling when his friend barked out a laugh.

"We'll make this work, Sirius," he said.

His friend nodded, smiling back. "You're damn right we will."

* * *

A/N: **A bit short this week, but I felt this was the best spot to stop. BOOM, complexity! I'm not sure what else to say other than prepare! Next chapter will be Qudditch tryouts, overbearing older sibilings, and dueling! Hopefully I can get a lot of writing done this next week as I have extra time off for American Independence Day.**

 **Thank you to everyone that followed and favorite! _Allybee54, , and gia1113_. And more thanks to those that reviewed, _Squishy97, IBO, SilverNightmares,_ and _Denizen Garden_!**

 **Your comments and suggestions help a lot, as I'm sure you know. I tried to reply to those that I could. Not sure if it worked as I'm not too familiar with the system on the sight.  
**

 **Remember to let me know on anything I can fix! Lord knows that you can only do some much when you edit your own work.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

This was doable. Completely possible. Just have to focus. And not look at her. Looking at her will only be a distraction. She's still angry, so that should make it easy. Tryouts would be a breeze. Right?

Yeah, no.

Sirius sucked on his bottom lip as he tied back his hair, doing his best to not look at his Beater partner. But, bloody fucking hell, was it hard. Why did the sodding Quidditch uniforms have to be so tight? Normally he wouldn't complain, but with everything that had been decided last night, he had to stay aloof and uninterested. Which meant not looking at her arse. Or think about touching it. Merlin, you could bounce a knut off it.

"BLACK!"

He jerked in surprise, cursing when he bit his lip, and returned his focus to the rest of the team. Murphy was giving him an annoyed glare which he returned with a sheepish grin. The new captain wasn't the most imposing person at first glance. Tall and thin with a shock of orange hair and dark eyes, it looked like a good breeze would blow him away. But his temper was just as fiery as his cousin's, the graduated Gallagher, and those that were smart knew not to test their luck.

Making sure everyone was paying attention, he launched into his speech. "Righ', so, we've got eight potential recruits today. Der's technically only one open spot, but oi want all af yeh to pick out anyone that shows any potential. It's important that we build up de reserve team an' git 'em trained. We 'ad too many people almost gettin' banned from de pitch last year-" He pointedly looked at James and Sirius, who just snickered. "-An' we nade back ups that won't fall off their bleeding broom every time a Quaffle goes near them."

"Don't worry so much, Art. We'll be on our best behavior this year," James pipped cheerfully.

"Excuse meh while oi don't believe a feckin' word yeh say on that. Yeh've already gotten Proth set wi' a month ah detention!" Murphy snapped, leveling a nasty look at him.

Sirius bit down a grin and chanced a look at Andi. The girl was standing there with a guilty smile, arms crossed and bat dangling from her hand. "Sorry, Captain. I thought it'd be better for one person to take the fall than two," she said, pulling another aggravated sigh from the Seeker.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the huddle of nervous recruits near the stands. "We'll split 'em up loik last year. Yeh 'ave one 'our to narrow 'em down then we'll 'ave a bit of scrimmage for de final test."

With those final words, Murphy moved over to inform the recruits. James stepped up and slapped Sirius on his back. "Doin' alright, mate?" he asked quietly, his own eyes trained on Andi as she chatted with Tudet.

"Nope," he answered, swallowing thickly as the worry crept back up.

"Don't fret over it. You know she'll forgive you after we tell her everything. Just try to focus on the baby Beaters, yeah?"

Sirius didn't answer, trying desperately to not think on it. The huddle broke and separated, only two blokes with bats waiting. Right, best to just do as James said. He walked over to them, putting on a smile when he recognized one. Inren Meadowes was just as tall as his older sister, but where the late prefect was willowy, her brother was wide and solid with muscle.

"Well, well. Meadowes, what does your sister think of you trying out?" he asked, patting the fifth year on the shoulder.

Inren grinned, his teeth strikingly white against his dark skin. "Dorcas doesn't know a thing, Black, and I want to keep it that way. You know how she thinks Quidditch is a death trap."

"Can't say I completely disagree with her, but it's worth it," Sirius replied, rubbing at the faint scar on his chin where a Bludger had caught him last year, then looked over the other bloke. He felt he should know his name as his face seemed familiar, not to mention fit, but couldn't quite grasp it. Thankfully he didn't have to as Andi called out behind him.

"Trying out for another position this year, Founder?" she asked, shuffling up with a stack of wood balanced across her arms.

"After my shite attempt at Keeper, I thought this would be a better suit," Founder replied, winking when she laughed. Sirius felt a jab of something in his chest when she blushed just faintly

"I'm sure you'll do much better at this. Don't worry," she soothed and shifted the wood up higher. Her humor died when she looked at Sirius. It stung to see those light green eyes harden. "I'm going set up some targets. Can you start them on flying drills?"

He wanted to take the heavy looking load from her, but knew better than to say anything and bring on the wrath of a feminist. Instead he gave a nod, watching her mouth tighten before she shuffled off again.

"Merlin, she really is as strong as they say," Inren muttered, running a hand over his shaved head.

Founder nudged him with an elbow and a wide grin. "Who knew a fit bird could give you a run for your galleons."

Sirius felt his eye twitch at the fit comment and decided to keep said eye on him. "Mount up. Time to test your actual flying," he said shortly, mounting his own broom and pushing off.

At first, the two did surprisingly well, managing to keep up with him on laps and pulling off at least the basic maneuvers. But it fell apart rather quickly once Andi joined in. It really was a work of art to watch her twist around in the air, pulling off maneuvers most couldn't manage being twice her size. Or how she managed to reach farther than even he could at times, regardless of how damn short she was. While Andi demonstrated, Sirius had to keep himself from knocking Founder off his broom when the bloke spent more time drooling than learning. The only thing that made it a bit easier was when Andi noticed and set them on harsher drills and broom chin ups.

Once they stopped for a short break, she surprised him again by actually standing next to him, muttering under her breath, "I swear to Merlin, if I catch that idiot looking at my ass one more time, I'm going to knock his teeth out."

Sirius chanced a look, taking in her windswept hair held back by her goggles and faint sheen of sweat on her face from the late summer heat. That added with the angry jut of her jaw pushing out her bottom lip, he felt an overwhelming urge to just bend her over an arm and snog her. Then his big gob opened before he even realized it. "I can always just cover it for you. My hands are always at your service, gem."

He mentally cursed over his slip up, but reveled in the pride he felt at her bewildered look followed by a beautiful blush that colored her cheeks. It had been much too long since he'd teased her and it felt good, regardless of the damn plan. It was even easier to flash her a crooked grin and a wink. The last bit must have been too much because her eyes sparked with fury and her face scrunched up into a glare. Right. She was still pissed off.

"Breaks over!" Andi barked out, giving him one last nasty look before whirling around and stomping up to the lounging lads. "Time to see if you can actually hit a Bludger!"

Meadowes and Founder jumped to their feet at her commanding tone, giving the short girl wary looks as she flicked her wand and sent the wooden dummies circling in the air one at a time. The casual ease she cast the charm was impressive. Not to mention how she managed to pull a wriggling Bludger from the crate and tuck it under her arm without blinking. Okay, so, maybe it was more terrifying.

"Meadowes, you're first. Try to take out as many legal hit zones on each dummy as you can in ten minutes," she snapped.

He wasn't the only one to find her scary as the big lad jumped on his broom with a stuttered, "Yes, ma'am!" and shot off to hover near the dummies. Andi took the Bludger into her hands and actually _threw_ the bloody thing into the air before settling back with her arms crossed to watch.

With a frustrated grumble, he followed her lead and focused on the dummies. Meadowes was doing well, managing to nail one dummy and clip another in one swing, right off the bat. Not as good as himself, of course, but not bad. He had a good arm, but his broom work needed improvement. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with good coaching and practice.

"Is she always like this?" Sirius huffed a breath out his nose and let his eyes slide from the recruit in the air to Founder, who had edged up beside him.

"On the pitch, yeah," he muttered, looking back up to see Inren make a nice hit right into the chest of a dummy.

Founder clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Right tidy little thing. You reckon she's taken?"

He turned his head so fast he felt something crack in his neck. If it had been hard to not knock the bastard out before, it was near impossible now. Was the bloke really that daft to ask _him_? Through gritted teeth, he forced out, "She's very much taken."

"Thought so. People say she might be with that scrawny swot in your year. Lupin, yeah? Shame really." Somehow he seemed oblivious to the murderous look Sirius knew was on his face, continuing on with a smug smirk. "I bet she'd drop him if she ever got a taste of real bloke."

Again his body moved before his brain and he grabbed the prick by the collar, yanking him down to eye level. "Don't talk about her like that," he hissed venomously.

Founder boggled at him for a moment before that fucking smirk came back. "Oh, wait a minute. You're mates with Lupin, yeah? What, you pass her around or something?"

His vision went red and the next thing Sirius knew, he was being pulled off Founder with blood on his gloves and someone shouting.

"Black, the fuck are you doing?!" Sirius shook his head, forcing himself to look up and found Inren holding his shoulders in a vice like grip. He looked around the boy, seeing Andi crouched down beside the bloodied prick and growled.

"Let me go, Meadowes! I'm not finished with him!" he spat, trying to shove past him, but was blocked and pushed back.

"Not until you calm do-"

"You wouldn't be calm if you heard what the bastard was spouting about her!"

"You're a fucking nutter, Black!" Founder shouted, struggling to stand up with a hand over his nose. Andi tried to help him, but the boy shoved her away and spat, "Don't touch me, you munty slag!"

"Slag?!" Andi shrieked, face turning a dark shade of red. "Who are you calling a slag!"

"You, you daft bint! I bet you've fucked half the damn te-"

His words were cut off suddenly when Andi's fist connected with his already flatten nose, followed by a swift kick to the bollocks. Sirius couldn't help cringing as Founder fell to the ground with a high pitched squeal of pain. Sure, the bloke deserved it and more, but it was always hard to see when it happened to another. Unfortunately, her rampage wasn't done. She stormed up to them, shoving Inren out of the way and jabbed Sirius in the chest with a finger.

"What did you think you were doing, you idiot?!"

His anger flared back up in retaliation to her and he grabbed her hand when she went to poke him again. "Exactly what it looked like! Did you expect me to just stand there while he called you the team broom?"

Those green eyes flashed with indignant rage. "I don't need you to protect me!" she yelled, ripping her hand from his. "So fuck off!" She gave him one last angry shove before storming off towards the locker rooms.

Sirius cursed loudly, kicking angrily at the turf. For fucks sake! Why was every single one of his mates so fucking stupidly stubborn? But he couldn't let this go. Things were already shite and he didn't want it to get worse. He had to make her understand.

"Eh...Not to interrupt but-" Sirius jerked around with a glare but stopped and sighed at the nervous look on Inren. "Should I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"Do whatever the hell you want, Meadowes. I've got to...to fix this," he said, turning and taking off after Andi.

The rest of the team was still up in the air, no one noticing the fight yet. A blessing, he supposed as he stopped at the door to the girls' side and banged on it. "ANDI!" he yelled, "Andi, open the bloody door!"

"Piss off, Black!" she yelled back over the sounds of a locker slamming.

"Not until we talk!"

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk, huh?"

He growled, pounded on the door again. "Just let me in!"

There was a moment of silence before she started laughing. "You want me to let you into the girls' room? Shouldn't you already know how to sneak in?"

Okay, he kind of walked into that one. He sighed and rested his forehead against the wood. "I get it. You're pissed. Completely understandable. But will you least let me explain?"

The door flew open and he stumbled forward, almost falling on his face when a small hand slapped into his chest to stop him. By time he managed to straighten up, Andi had already turned around and was gathering up an armful of clothes. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, watching her carefully. The line of her spine were still stiff and straight, movements rough. If he said one wrong thing, she'd probably hex his bollocks off.

After a moment of silence, she tossed him a glare and marched past into the showers. "You going to talk?" she asked flatly and stepped into a stall, yanking the curtain closed.

He followed and leaned against the tiles beside the stall, trying to gather up his thoughts and ignore the fact that she was most likely naked just on the other side. "I'm just trying to keep you safe," he said, raising his voice as the water turned on. "Am I not allowed to try and protect my mates?"

There was a loud clatter inside and she cursed quietly. "How does ignoring me and being a twat _protect_ me?"

"I can't tell you that. Just know that I...I didn't mean for it turn out like this."

Sirius flinched when a boot came flying out, hitting the opposite wall with a loud crack. "Story of my life! 'I'm just protecting you, Andi! I'm not going to tell you why, but don't worry. I've got it covered! Just sit there like the useless twit you are and look pretty.' You sound like Gran and my stupid brother!" she spat, "I'm sick of it!"

"You're not useless," he growled back, forcing away the steadily growing guilt in his mind.

"Could have fooled me. Every goddamn person treats me like I'm a fragile, simple minded little child."

"I don't do tha-"

"Yes, you do, Sirius! Whatever is going on involves me, as you've so poorly tried to hide. And if that something is so bad that you have to cut me out of your life to keep it away, I think I have a right to know what, exactly, it is."

Sirius shoved away from the wall and started pacing, trying to work out the jittery mixture of emotions clogging his head. It made it worse that she was right. Of bloody fucking course she was right. "There was no point in telling you when all you'll do is worry."

The water shut off, followed by the wet smacks of Andi's feet on the tile. When she spoke, her voice was muffled, "Well, sorry to surprise you, but I've been worried since July!"

He stopped and gave the shower curtain a confused blink. "July?"

"Yup. Two and a half months. Or did you forget your other prickish moments over the summer?" Another good point, damnit. He heaved out a breath and started mapping out the floor again. "No come back?" He threw a glare at the still closed curtain, but didn't answer. It was aggravating how easy it was for her to pick apart everything. "Fine. What other reasons do you have? I'm sure there are more."

Up until that point, he felt he'd been rather calm. No raised voices, no punching things, just even tempered discussion. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore her sharp words that were edging him closer to his limit. "It's my fault there's even a problem in the first place," he ground out, moving back to her stall. "It's my job to fix it."

The curtain flew open and Andi stormed out, eyes flashing again. But he wasn't able to focus on that. No, not when she looked the way she did, dressed in only a camisole, her normal plaid skirt, and bare legs. The damn this was tight on her chest, so different from her normal oversized jumpers she wore, and her hair dripping hair seeped into it, making the white material transparent. The sharp jab of her finger in his chest made him jerk his eyes up to hers.

"How arrogant can you be?" she exclaimed.

Sirius snatching up both her hands, grunting when she struggled. "Bloody hell, stop with the _poking_!" he snapped.

"No! I swear, Lily makes more sense every day. You really are a self absorbed, egotistical prat! What, you have to save the innocent girl to make yourself feel more manl-"

And that was it. It was all just too much. Those fiery eyes, that Godric forsaken camisole, and her angry spiteful words. He threw her hands down, grabbed her face, and kissed her, stopping her words. Andi stiffened, hands flying up to grip at his robes, but he didn't give her the chance to push him away. Merlin, she was just as pliant as he remembered, so very soft and sweet. His moved his lips over hers and slid his fingers over her cheeks, hating the fact that he still wore his gloves and couldn't feel her skin. It didn't take long for her to give in, returning the kiss aggressively with bruising pressure and a hard yank to pull him closer.

The kiss deepened quickly, turning into the most excellent outlet for their frustrations. Her hands moved up, digging into his hair and pushing the tie off before tangling in and giving a slight tug. He huffed out a laugh against her mouth, enjoying the action, but choked a bit when she took the opening and slid her tongue over his. Then his back hit the wall behind him and he jerked his mouth from hers in surprise. She wasn't having it, standing on her toes to follow and pulling harder on his hair.

Okay, now it was getting a bit weird. This was not how his snogging normally went. Sirius was one that pinned birds to the wall and ravaged them senseless. But here was little Andi, pushing and pulling, practically dragging him into more.

Then her teeth nipped at his lower lip, effectively ending any thoughts as all his blood rushed south, and he went more than willingly with her. Sirius groaned and dragging his hands down, digging fingers into her hips to pull her closer. Again he cursed his Quidditch gear, the layers stopping him from really feeling her breasts pressing against his chest. Or her hands moving again, nails dragging against his neck on their way to stop once more on his chest.

It ended as suddenly as it started. One second she was trying to devour him and the next, her mouth was gone and he shuddered as the sudden loss of heat. He opened his eyes, blinking to try and clear the haze in his head. What-

"You should probably leave now." He jerked his head up fully, eyes widening as Andi sat down on a bench to start pulling on her boots.

His mind scrambled to make sense of everything, dragging a hand through his hair while gaping at her. "What the bloody hell was that?" he croaked, stopping and licking his lips when they tingled.

"That was what people here in the UK call snogging," she drawled, carefully tying her laces. "Something you should know plenty about, seeing as you've got more notches on your bedpost than half the school added together."

Oh, hell no. Sirius growled and stepped up to stand over her. "That's not what I was asking, Andi," he bit out, feeling his eye twitch when the corners of her mouth curled into a small smile. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

She sighed and tilted her head back, eyes narrowed in a calculated look. "Because you deserve a taste of your own medicine, Sirius. You can't just bully your way through things."

Feeling his sanity fraying, he pinched his eyes closed and clenched his jaw. "I came in here to _apologize_!" he shouted, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"Really?" she asked drolly, "Because the conversation so far has just been you trying to justify your inability to rely on anyone but yourself and your enormous hero complex."

His eyes popped open again, mouthing dropping open as her words clicked into his logic. Fuck. Was he really like that? It sounded like how Remus had been before. Nothing but stubborn refusal. Andi sighed, face melting into a concerned frown at his reaction. She reached up and carefully pried his fingers from his hair.

"Sirius," she said softly, tapping his chin to close his mouth. "Do you understand now?" He only managed a shaky nod. "Oh, you stupid boy." Her arms slipped around his neck and gently pulled him into a hug. He dropped to his knees, curling his own arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

The feeling was something he couldn't explain. Maybe it was just how painfully true her words were or the soothing feel of her fingers through his hair. The crushing heaviness he'd felt for the past few months eased, allowing him to take his first good breath in too long. It smelt of butterscotch and filled him with a warm feeling. The bond seemed to thrum as it spread, easing him more.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair, "I'm such a sodding bastard."

She laughed, leaning her head against his. "No. Just...a bloody Gryffindor, like rest of us."

Sirius laughed as well, pulling back slightly to look at her. She really did look worn, as Remus had warned. But the tiredness was warmed by her smile, making her light green eyes shine in the light. "Forgive this sorry excuse for a Marauder?" he asked.

She hummed thoughtfully, face scrunching up as if the question was hard. "Only if you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Tell me what in the flying fuck is going on."

Another laugh ripped from him and he bumped his forehead to hers. "Would you believe that was the other reason I wanted to talk to you?"

Andi gasped and slapped his shoulder, making him laugh harder. "You bastard!"

"I'm _sorry_ ," he yelped, rolling away completely to dodge her swipes. "At least I got a magnificent snog out of it. We need to do that more often, gem." When she made a dive for him, he jumped to his feet and backed away. She let out a frustrated growl, making him grin at how bloody adorable it sounded.

"Sirius Black, you tell me right this instant!"

He tutted, wagging a finger at her while dodging another grab. "Uh uh! All will be told in due time, gem. Be in the dorm after supper."

Not wanting to give her a chance to snap back, he ran out, laughing madly when her screech followed him back out onto the pitch.

* * *

"Why did I see Black leaving the girls' locker room during tryouts?"

"You saw nothing."

"Really? So did I imagine how absolutely ravaged he looked as well?"

"Yes, Marlene. I spiked your drink with Licrula leaves at breakfast and you were hallucinating."

Andi watched as Marlene pouted and shoved her peas around on her plate. This was the third time her friend had brought the subject up, much to her frustrated amusement. Thankfully no of their other dorm mates had made it to dinner yet and the boys had disappeared after grabbing armfuls of bread. No one around to hear.

"You're really not going to tell me?" she asked pitifully.

Andi sighed and poked the girl in the forehead. "I already told you, you nut. It's not my fault you don't believe me."

The rude noise that came out of Marlene's mouth started the second years nearby, earning them a few nasty looks. "I find it hard to believe the two of you were just talking. Unless it was the nonverbal kind that involved tongue."

"We're friends!" Andi exclaimed, scooping a second serving of roast onto her own plate.

"Like how you're mates with Remus?" she teased, grinning around her fork.

"Exactl-Wait, what did you say?" When all Marlene did was cackle, she sighed. "I'm going to kill Lily," she grumbled, jabbing her fork into her meat.

"What about Lily?" Hm, perfect timing. Lily sat down on her other side, lifting a single perfectly shaped brow in question.

Marlene leaned forward, opening her mouth to answer, but Andi slapped a hand over her mouth. "Just that you missed Marlene's amazing flying at the tryouts today!" she chirped, grunting as she wrestled with the blonde.

The redhead brightened up at that. "You got the spot?"

"Yup. And demolished James' during the scrimmage. It was a thing of beauty!" Andi answered, turning and pushing Marlene back into her seat. The struggle ended with her ripping the hand off her mouth and gasping.

"How would you know?" she asked, tone already gleeful. "You were too busy in the locker room with-" Andi dove at her, putting both hands over her mouth this time.

It quickly devolved into a squabbling flail of arms and muffle shrieks, earning even more angry looks from the little second years. After another minute, Marlene finally won, wrapping her much longer arms around Andi's and pushed them down, pinning them to her sides. She leaned forward, digging her chin into Andi's shoulder, and grinned at Lily behind her.

"You really should have come. You missed some marvelously delicious action."

"Marlene, don't!"

"Oh, shut it, Andi," she chided, squeezing and pulling a squawk from the smaller girl. "I'm just going to tell her as soon as you run off with those tosspots."

The loud clearing of a throat made Marlene giggle and shift around to press her cheek to Andi's. "Not to interrupt whatever it is you're doing...but I need Andi for-" Andi tilted her head back as far as she could, getting a wonderful upside down view of her best friend. He looked more confused than amused.

"Jealous, Remus?" the blonde cooed, making him blush.

"I-er-What do you mea-"

"Shut it, Marlene!" Andi groaned and gave Remus a desperate look. "Save me!"

Marlene scoffed and let go suddenly, making Andi tip sideways off the bench and right into Remus. "Have fun in a broom closet, you two." Both blushed as he helped her up. "I want details later!"

Andi scowled at her friend before grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him out of the hall as fast as she could. "I swear to Merlin, I'm going to smother her with a pillow one of these days," she muttered.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked faintly, lengthening his strides to match her faster, shorter ones.

She stopped as the staircase before them groaned and shifted, waiting for it to stop. "I never did tell you about that… Well, you and your insatiable need to snog last year was a bit obvious. Lily noticed and has been pestering me for details."

The werewolf only managed a sputter, but held fast to her hand. That in itself was a bit odd. When they were young, he had been almost desperate for physical comfort; a product of his sheltered childhood. She barely went a moment without him holding her hand or dragging her over to snuggle as they did a reading assignment. But as they grew older, he started to putting distance between them outside their snogging. A mix of growing up and the endless teasing from other boys. But now, here he was, resolutely entwining their fingers and not even trying to hide their hands under the extra long sleeves of his robes.

She turned her head up to see him still red, but mouth twisted into a slightly satisfied smile. Where was the embarrassment? Someone knowing of their odd...relationship would have normally sent him into a panic. Instead, he seemed _pleased_. Sensing her gaze, he looked down and the smile spread, making those dark green eyes light up.

"Remus Lupin, what are you thinking?" she asked, feeling a frown pull at her face.

His answer was just a happy hum and to tug her forward as the staircase ground to a halt. Andi followed, but kept her narrowed eyes on the side of his head. He was up to something. What, she couldn't say.

They continued up the stairs, making their way towards the tower at a good pace. Each step made the bubbling curiosity grow. As they neared the final set of stairs to the portrait, he veered to the right, pushing through a tapestry into one the many hidden passages they found. The cloth fell back down behind them, throwing the narrow tunnel into darkness. He must have stopped because she ran into his back, throwing out a hand to brace herself against a wall with a grumble.

"Remus, what-"

Her words stopped as his hands cupped her face, fingers brushing over her lips in a careful caress. Her breath stuck in her throat, shivering at how gentle he was. His lips followed, brushing over her forehead, her nose, along her cheek to press quickly against her mouth. Each touch made her skin tingle, the feeling intensified by the lack of sight. She couldn't help but whine in frustration when he pulled back slightly and huffed out a laugh.

"Go out with me," he murmured softly.

Andi jerked back as if slapped, panic gripping her chest again. "What?!" she gasped.

His hands took hers, pulling her close again. "Go out with me," he repeated slowly. His mouth was on her cheek again and she could feel the smile there.

"I-But we've already talked about this and-"

"No," he cut in, voice getting a bit gruff with slight aggravation. "You told me we could keep doing this-this snogging in cupboards and hiding it. But I don't want to hide it anymore."

Andi shook her head, trying to pull back again, but he just held tighter. "What about Sirius? You're already involved with him and-"

Remus sighed, the heat of his breath making her shiver again. "Stop coming up with excuses, love." Her face heated up at the nickname. Where in Gods was this...this confidence coming from? "I fancy you. You fancy me, right?"

The train of her thoughts twisted up, his question throwing her off. Did she fancy Remus? It was something that she'd considered many times. There were a lot of things she felt for him. He was handsome, kind, so very smart, and made her feel things very few others didn't. It wasn't a sibling like affection as she'd thought for the first year or so of their friendship. He always slipped into her thoughts when she let her mind wander and felt an odd emptiness in her chest when he was away. There was always a niggling feeling that it might be from the bond, but she'd learned to tell the difference after a while and pushed those away.

Bollocks, she did fancy him. That's what this was, right? But-but he was her best friend! Would that change if they moved onto the next obvious stage? The wave of panic moved up again and she felt her lungs start spasming, pulling in fast pants.

His hands were on her face again, lifting her head so he could press his forehead to hers. "Andi, breathe." She did as he asked, copying his own breathing as best she could.

"I fancy you," she choked out after a moment. Those hot fingers on her stilled for a moment before sliding into her hair.

"I never thought I'd hear you actually say it," he said, curled lips touching the tip of her nose. "Then date me."

Andi chewed on her lip for a moment before nodding. "Al-alright." She felt him shift with a pleased hum, moving to kiss her again, but she put her fingers over his mouth to stop him. "But why now?" she asked, her confusion growing again.

"Why not now?"

"Remus, I'm being serious. I...I don't want this to change things."

A soft growl rumbled his chest. "I'm asking because I've wanted to for ages. Things will change, but not in the way your damn overworked mind is thinking. And do whatever is needed for the bonds, but…" He stopped and drew in a deep breath. "I want you to be mine." The last words were so soft, so earnest it almost brought tears to her eyes. "Everything else, we'll figure it out. We always do."

As scary as it was, his words were true and comforting. The panic eased, replaced by a burst of giddiness. This was real. Here she was, Andalora Proth, doing the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do. She swore to never slap labels on what she did, to flaunt her feelings for the world to see. But this was different, as cliche as it was to say. This was Remus; her best friend, her packmate, the one person that could calm her endlessly cycling worries or drive her mad with just a touch.

A breathy laugh escaped her and she smiled, reaching up in the darkness to feel for his face. He leaned into her touch, laughing as well, before pulling her up into a kiss. For some reason, the kiss felt different. It was happy, yes, but with an intimacy that hadn't been there before. His touch was soft, but possessive, fingers mapping her face and neck. She returned them, tracing his as well; reveled in the feel of his brows, the slight concave dip of his cheeks, and the rough raised texture of each small scar.

His fingers moved down, tugging her tie loose and undoing the first few buttons of her shirt. It was all too easy to lean her head back as his mouth slipped down to follow, whispering her name against her neck with each kiss. They stopped over his mark, lips rubbing over the uneven skin almost reverently and pulling a shudder from her. Her reaction seemed to urge him on and he jerked his head up to seal his lips over hers. She threw herself into it, just wanting to feel, taking and giving the sudden surge of passion that ripped through her.

Andi didn't want it to stop, but the distant toll of the clock tower pierced through her hazy mind, reminding her that now was unfortunately not the time. Sirius was waiting with an explanation. She pulled back slowly, panting to try and return the air to her lungs.

"As much as I hate to stop this," she said, clearing her throat and straightening her glasses, "I have a date to get to."

"A date?" he asked drolly and she just knew he as smiling.

"Yes. Dearest Mr Black had finally decided to deem me with an a reason for his horrid mood," she replied with a flat and posh accent. Instead of the snort of amusement she expected, Remus stiffened and growled again. She frowned and squinted, barely able to make out his face in the dark. "Remus…"

"Before we go up, I need to tell you something."

"We?" she asked sharply. The elated feeling dropped just as sharply.

"Yes, we. He's...already told me everything. Almost had to beat it out of him, believe me." Again those hands were on her face and she saw his brows dropped down in a torn frown. "I…" A pause and another growl of frustration. "Just remember, when we're up there, I asked you to date me because _I_ want this, not because of some half baked scheme on Sirius' end, okay?"

"What?" She tried to pull away, but his fingers dug in and held her. "Moony, what are you idiots up to?"

"Please don't be angry," he pleaded, panic seeping into his voice. "Please, Andi."

A sigh ripped from her chest. Of course there was something else going on. But… She remembered his words before, the way he'd kissed her, and pushed away the irritation. He really did mean it. Remus rarely said something like that without truly meaning every word.

When he began to plead again, she stood on her toes and silenced him with a brief kiss. "Remus," she said softly but sternly. "I believe you. I won't promise to not be angry, because I'm sure one of you will say something stupid, but...I still want to be your-your girlfriend."

Remus let out a laugh of relief and kissed her forehead. "Perfectly understandable, all things considered." He nuzzled his nose softly against hers. "Say it again?"

"Say what?"

"That you're my…" he trailed off, a hint of uncertainty there.

Andi grinned widely, feeling as if her chest would burst if she was any happier. "Oh, that I, Andalora Proth, am now, for some unfathomable reason, the girlfriend of Remus Lupin? Maybe I'll add it to that pin I'm going to make. Just below McGongall's seal of approval."

He barked out a laugh, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "Cheeky. You really have been spending too much time around Sirius."

"And you want to date me. Silly of you, really."

"No. Just incredibly lucky." Her face grew warm at that, her cheeks start to hurt a bit as her smile grew wider. "Now, even though I'd rather stay here much, _much_ longer, we should get to the dorm. I'm sure the git is wearing a groove in the floor wondering what's taking so long."

"Right, right," she said, only moving when he let go and took her hand.

With their fingers laced together again, he led her back out, both squinting at the sudden light again. Andi finally got a good look at him, not even bothering to stop her giggles. He was smiling just as big as her, cheeks and mouth red and hair mussed terribly. She was sure her own appearance was the same. They hurried up the last steps, but he stopped just in front of the portrait. She was about to ask what was wrong when he turned and swept her up into another kiss. By the time he pulled back, the Fat Lady was hooting and waving her fan at her face.

"Oh my, you two!" she chirped gleefully, clasping her hands under her chin. When Andi looked up fully at her, she winked. "Quite the boy you have there, dear."

"Titillating toffees," Andi said breathlessly over Remus' laughter. The portrait swung open with one last wink.

As they stepped through the hole, she swatted at his shoulder, earning more laughs. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"Absolutely. I have a whole list of places I want to snog you," he answered, grinning wickedly when she blushed.

"Remus! What has gotten into you?"

"Just the fact that I have a lovely-"

"OI!" Andi jerked around, finding Marlene hanging over the back of a sofa and grinning at them. "Get a room, you two!" she called.

Remus gave the girl a quick salute before starting to pull her towards the stairs. "Will do, McKinnon!"

They ran up the steps, both laughing wildly when Marlene's ecstatic screech echoed after. Even with the looming and most likely serious conversation waiting for her, Andi hadn't felt this happy for as long as she could remember. Was this what dating was like? All giddy happiness and feeling like she'd explode if she didn't show it.

Once at the door, she shushed him, stifling her own laughter by taking a deep breath. She carefully pushed the door open and, just as expected, found Sirius pacing in circles around the room. James and Peter were playing a game with muggle cards in the center. All three exploded with complaints after they stepped in fully, closing the door behind them.

"About bloody time!" James shouted, throwing his hand of cards into the air. "Since when does it take half an hour to walk back from the Great...Hall…" He trailed off once he actually looked at them, taking in their grins and mussed clothes. Peter was silent, eyes wide as he glanced between them with his cards clutched to his chest.

Sirius spun around, worried expression changing to surprise then slowly to a smug smirk. "Do you two have something to tell us?" he drawled, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

Andi rolled her eyes and brushed past him to drop onto Remus' bed. "Nothing I'm sure you lot haven't been planning behind my back," she said and laid back, legs dangling over the side.

"Moony!"

"Stuff it, Sirius. I didn't tell her anything," Remus said flatly, following and sitting behind her. She scooted back and propped her head on his leg, earning another bright smile.

"You didn't answer the question," James chided, an impish grin pulling at his mouth.

"We're going steady!" Andi shouted with a throw of her arms. Even though he seemed to be expecting it, James pulled a face and made a gagging sound, making Peter giggle. "Now, can we get to the part where you tell me what's going on?"

Sirius nodded, picking up his pacing again. The light feel of the room dropped into a more tense one, all faces growing stern with it. Remus reached down to take one of her hands and she looked up, frowning at the tight line of his mouth. Again, the bubbling in her chest faded, replaced by a horrid sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I've...already told you about Alecto," he started, looking at her. When she nodded, his mouth twisted up. "Well, I'm sure you've learned enough about pureblood society to know that they're climbers. The Carrows are-"

"Small family tree due intense inner breeding that resulted in too many Squibs. Recently came into new money after a century of almost destitution due to...Ulsto Carrow and his love of gambling. Their new fortune is a result of them wheedling their way into the Burke family through marriage, distantly, and hitching a ride with the dark artifacts business," she said, easily pulling from the painfully memorized bloodline books. Sirius just blinked with surprise then snorted in amusement.

"Right. So you understand what it means when I say that you are were officially deemed a threat to my betrothal."

"What?!" Andi jerked upright, her heart leaping to action. "But...how? I-we-we're not involved or…" She let her words die off then drew her lips into bite on them.

"It makes sense," James added, face grim as he met her eyes. "You're the only girl he's around almost all the time."

"But that's because we're friends," she pointed out.

"It might be normal for us, but to most of higher society, we're more than scandalous. Add in your still unconfirmed blood purity, the fact that your American, and your family's reputation as of late, well…" Sirius said, finally stopping to sit on the edge of his bed.

"They think you're going to seduce Sirius to marry up!" Peter blurted, turning red when Sirius flashed him a glare.

Of course. It made sense once she thought about it. The Carrows have been vicious in their race for power. Worse than even the Rosier and Travers families. Gran had told her of a few stories about the lengths they would go to; many involving social sabotage, blackmailing, and even poisoning to take out any obstacle in their way. Or the rumors Reg had whispered to her of their newest political connections and the waves they were making in the Ministry; trying to push through more laws against muggleborns.

Her head swarm as the most obvious answer came to her. "They're going to try and make sure that never happens," she whispered, fingers tightening around Remus'. Her eyes lifted and locked with Sirius'. The normally unreadable grey orbs were filled with guilt.

He huffed out a breath and gave her a pained smile. "I had the bright idea to try and, I don't know, divert their attention? Hence my…"

"Sudden determination to shag everything with tits. And here I thought you were just a randy twat," she finished, her own lips curling slightly.

The words pulled a bark of laughter from him, though it was slightly bitter. "Ten points to Gryffindor... I-I know it wasn't the best idea, but I'd hoped it would work," he muttered and stared down at the fisted hands on his lap.

Andi drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. So, that's what it came down to. Continue to have Sirius in her life and deal with...whatever might come, or cut herself off from him and most likely the rest of the Marauders, keeping herself from the line light. The answer was an obvious one.

"Well, I suppose it's time to make another list then!" she chirped, smiling brightly. All the boys looked at her as if she was mad. She dug out her notebook and pencil, flipped to an empty page, and started making a list of ideas. "Right, so. First thing I suggest we try is-"

"Woah, wait a minute!" Sirius jumped up and grabbed her hand holding the pencil. "You aren't...upset?" he asked, confusion and just a hint of fear pulling his features.

All she did was smile and tap his chin. "I already forgave you, remember? You might be a stubborn git, but you're also my friend. I'm not going to just roll over the first time something goes wrong. That's not the Marauder way."

The relief was immediate. A grin split his face, bringing back the normal spark to his eyes. "Right," he breathed before letting out a laugh. "We'll fix this in typical Marauder fashion, yeah?"

"Oh, this is going to be good!" James crowed, crawling over and leaping onto the bed, nearly sending her flying off. "I bet you have all kinds of brilliant ideas in that head of yours, Andi!"

She snorted, striking a line through the first thing on her list. "You make it sound like I'm a genius or something," she muttered, grinning when Remus laughed. "This is a group effort, gentlemen! Gather round!" Sirius and Peter joined them, all five squeezing onto Remus' bed and bowed down over the notebook. "First things first. Pass Andi off onto Remus is done."

"Andi…" the werewolf warned, fighting down a smile when she leaned over to kiss his nose and made the other boys groan.

"Hush. Now, I have another idea..."

* * *

Time seemed to move by quickly. With things once again cleared between the Marauders, Hogwarts was thrown into systematic chaos. A bit of an oxymoron, but it was the best way to describe it. Between pulling off more smaller pranks to keep everyone's attention, they drafted a monstrous list of ideas and schemes; ready just to achieve one goal. Get Alecto Carrow to break off her engagement to Sirius of her own volition and do it in a way that wouldn't tie it to Andi.

How in the world were they going to manage that? Well, there was a three tier plan in place. The first step was to divert Alecto's attention to a new source. The easiest solution for that with almost any girl would be digust and maybea bit of jealousy. And what would be the best way to send Alecto into acrimonious fit fueled by insecurity and jealousy? Have Sirius date a beautiful girl. But it couldn't be just anyone. No, it had to be one girl in specific.

"Ketty! Ketty, hold on!"

Andi skidded to a halt as her target finally stopped and turned around. The tall Ravenclaw was quite possibly the best looking girl in their year. With beautiful dark hair down to her waist, huge dark eyes, and a figure to die for, she was the talk of the castle. Boys wanted to date her, girls wanted to be her. It was also an added bonus that she was a halfblood, her father from a well off pureblood family that was still in good standing in society. And after having Ketty already showing a good deal of interest in Sirius, they decided on her for the best option.

It would play on many of Alecto's obvious issues she'd picked out from her careful watching. Outside of simpering over Sirius every chance she got, the Slytherin bint was obsessed with looking good. There was never a time she wasn't covered in thick makeup, hair perfectly coiffed and pinned, or in the best quality and most form fitting robes around. Not that it helped her much. Alecto wasn't much taller than Andi, but with an unfortunate shape of a squashed pear and a face like a shih tzu.

Then add in her reputation for horrid and unprovoked jinxs and curses to any other girl she thought was slighting her by being pretty and drawing attention away, it would be easy to drive her mad.

There was only downfall to the entire thing. Ketty Illered herself. As a Ravenclaw, she was smart, as to be expected. But where she knew lots of general knowledge, she completely lacked in common sense and had the personality of a flobberworm.

"What do you want?" the Ravenclaw asked, face scrunching up into a mildly disgusted look. Andi fought down the urge to roll her eyes and held out an intricately folded note.

"I was asked to give this to you," she replied and flashed a bright smile.

"It's not some stupid prank, is it?" Ketty asked again, taking the parchment carefully.

"Oh, no, no! Don't worry," Andi reassured. "Nothing like that. I-" She paused, glancing around dramatically before leaning close. "He asked me not to tell you, since it would ruin the surprise, but… It's from Sirius," she whispered loudly.

If there was any doubt before, it was gone now as the girl lit up and squealed. "Oh, I just knew he would come around," she gushed, gazing down at the note with a triumphant and smug smirk. Then without even another glance, she swept off down the corridor, leaving Andi alone.

With her job finished, Andi snorted and hurried back to the Gryffindor Tower. The boys were camped out before the fire; James and Sirius bickering over a game of chess with Peter giggling madly and Remus curled up with a book in a nearby armchair, shaking his head at their verbal jabs. She crept up quietly before pouncing, snatching up the book and dropping down onto Remus' lap. The boy was remarkably unsurprised, only letting out a grunt at the sudden weight and immediately wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hello, love," he murmured, giving her a warm but tired smile. Even after almost two weeks of them officially dating, the nickname still made her heart speed up and her stomach to fill with butterflies.

Andi wiggled around to drape her legs over the chair's arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hi there, my weary little Moony," she chirped, tilting her head back and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

The full moon was nearing, only four days away, and she could already see, and feel, the weight of it on him. His leg jiggled as he fidgeted and breathing and voice soft as his sense grew more sensitive. It was one the few ways he had found to alleviate how overwhelming scents and noises became. Him being in the Common Room at all was odd. Most likely due to it being empty of their fellow housemates but for a pair of lone sixth years working on homework in the corner.

He turned his head and buried his nose in her hair, sniffing heavily and making her giggle. "Do I smell funny?"

"Not at all. Just as sweet as always. I just need something to get the horrid smell of those girls' perfume out of my system," Remus said, the last bit a grumble.

"Ah, so you're only using me for a snuffbox then? You sure know how to make a girl feel needed," she teased. He only replied with a playful growl, his other arm going around her and pulling her close to nip at her ear.

"Oi! Enough with that rubbish! I don't want to lose my dinner!" James shouted with a disgusted groan.

Andi turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Stuff it, Jamie. Like you would be any different if you got Lily on your lap."

A dreamy look took over his face, the dopiest smile ever stretching his cheeks. The thought of Lily always did that to him. Sirius gave the disgusted groan this time, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Thanks, gem. Now we'll never finish our game," he groused, falling back to sprawl over his chair. She only shrugged with a innocent smile and laid her stolen book out on her lap for Remus to continue reading.

"How did everything go?" Peter asked as he reached up to move one of James' pawns.

"Perfectly," she replied, watching the white chess piece smash one of Sirius' to pieces with a squeaky warcry.

Sirius didn't even notice, standing from his chair so suddenly that it flipped over, the legs hitting the chessboard and sending the pieces flying everywhere. She would have laughed when one landed on James' head, the bishop wailing piteously as it clung to his hair, but the current center of their schemes rushed over and blocked her view. "Define perfectly," he asked with a thin voice and clamped his hands down on either side of them. It was hard to tell if he was anxious with dread or excitement.

Remus snickered at his question, ignoring the panicked look and turning a page. "Wouldn't a dictionary be better for that?"

"Not now, Moony," Sirius whined before locking his gaze on Andi. "Tell me."

"There's not much to tell, Sirius," she said, patting his hand. "I gave her the note. When I told her it was from you, she lost her marbles and took off. Best dress nicely for your date tomorrow."

Her words seemed to soothe him, tension leaving his shoulders with a sigh, but she wouldn't say he looked particularly pleased. "Right. A date…"

Andi frowned up at him. "Why do you sound like this is going to be a chore? Haven't you already snogged her?"

He grimaced and flopped into the armchair beside them, stretching his legs out and idly wiggling his ridiculously expensive leather shoes. "I have. She's rather good at it. But outside that...she's quite possibly the clingiest bird I've dealt with so far. After the one snog, she sent me love notes every day for an entire month. If I have to read or hear one more line from that shaky bollocks bloke, I'll go mad."

"Shaky bollocks… Do-do you mean Shakespeare?" she asked, fighting down a giggle bubbling in her chest.

"Er, that sounds about right. I usually tuned her out when she went on about him."

Andi and Remus both burst into laughter, getting odd looks from everyone in the room, including the sixth years. "Sh-shaky bollocks! Oh, Merlin, I think I'll call him that from now on! Wait until I tell Lily!" she cried out, throwing her head back and kicking her feet in glee.

Their laughter must not have been appreciated as Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "It's not that bloody funny," he grumbled with a pout.

"Oh, no, it is," Remus managed, sucking in a breath and biting down on his thumb to stop anymore snickers. "He's only the most famous playwright and poet in muggle history. Haven't they covered him in Muggle Studies yet?"

"What's this about jiggling bollocks and Evans?" James cut in, finally coming out of his stupor and struggling with the bishop still hiding in his unruly mop.

That was enough to set them off again, Sirius joining in as well. They carried on until the three were crying and the older girls left with dirty looks. Andi panted, reaching over Remus' head buried in her shoulder to pull her glasses off and wipe the tears from her eyes. A sudden tap on her foot almost made her shriek. She jammed her glasses back on and found a little first year standing beside the armchair, looking at her with wide eyes.

She sat up, nudging Remus off, and offered her a smile. "Hello, eh, Emily, right? Did you need something?"

The girl returned her smile, nodding vigorously. "Yes! There's a prefect waiting outside the portrait. He asked me to come get you."

"Eh, alright. Thank you." The girl widened her smile before taking off up the dormitory stairs. "Prefect?" she mumbled, sliding off Remus' lap and smoothing out her skirt.

"You didn't miss another detention, did you?" Remus asked. He made to stand as well, but she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No. McGonagall decided to let me off with a week's worth instead of a month after I went and actually made the sparkler paint for her. Something about a bet with Slughorn," she replied absently, ignoring the shouts of disbelief from James and Sirius. "I guess I better go see who it is. I'll be back in a bit."

When Andi stepped through the portrait hole, any joy from their laughter before disappeared. It was her brother, standing tall and stiff with a pinched expression. Just what she didn't want to deal with. The only time he ever came to her during the school year was when rumors began to spread about something she did or did not do. To scold and criticize about everything.

"Felix," she said flatly, clearing her face of emotion. It was the only way to talk to him anymore. "What do you want?"

"To talk. Let's go somewhere more private," he said, words curt.

"Whatever it is, you can say it here. Curfew is in a few minutes and I'd rather not get any more detentions just yet."

His face softened as he let out a sigh of frustration, posture deflating as well. He looked...tired. She could see dark circles under his eyes and a weariness in those blue orbs. "Andi, please. This is important," he said quietly.

Her own emotions broke through, the mask dropping away in surprise, but she nodded. A tight smile pulled his lips before he turned and headed down the stairs. She followed with only slight hesitation, keeping her eyes trained on his back. Each step was quick, almost hurried, and he kept glancing back, as if he was trying to catch someone following them. Every time he did it, she felt her heart hurt more. Where was the paranoia coming from? What had happened to her brother?

Their trip stopped abruptly on the second floor, Felix opening the door to an empty classroom and pushing her in. The room was completely dark when he closed the door behind him. A muttered spell set all the torches and lamps burst aflame, filling the dusty room with light. She rounded on her brother as soon as he tucked his wand away, crossing her arms and lifting a brow at him.

"So, we're in private. What is it you wanted?"

Again, his face hardened, taking on that same stern almost scowl their father made when they had broken an expensive piece of art as children. "Is it true? Are you dating Lupin?"

Andi copied him, swallowing down the rush of stubborn indignation that welled up in her chest. "Yes."

"End it immediately," he snapped, expression still hard, but eyes flaring with his own anger.

"No," she spat back. "Where do you get off telling me who I can and cannot date?"

"Because while we're here at school, I'm in charge of you. I'm the head of the family. Do you not realize what this will do to our chances? The amount of damage it's going to cause?"

She sucked in a deep breath and clenched her hands when they started to shake. "My dating someone isn't going to throw the entire world in turmoil, Felix. If anything, it will help, especially if all you care about is your _reputation_."

His eye twitched at that. "Is this because of Black?" he asked lowly.

A sharp laugh broke from her mouth. "So you have heard the rumors then," she sneered, crossing her arms. "For your information, no, that's not why. I actually like Remus and he makes me happy. But I won't lie and say it's not an added bonus that it'll help take the more dangerous eyes off my back."

Her words did not have the effect she had thought they would. Instead of acknowledging her attempts to navigate the complicated shadow play of the purebloods, Felix growled angrily and started to pace, muttering under his breath with each step. His rage radiated off him, setting her hackles up. For the first time, she felt a thread of fear. Fear of her own brother. She shifted a step closer to the door, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

The movement caught his attention and he whirled back around with a wild gaze. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked lowly.

Andi just glared at him, letting her arms drop to her sides to touch the wand in her pocket.

His mouth twisted at her silence, a copy of her own sneer from before. "You mucking around with him won't change a thing. Only cause more problems."

"You don't know that. Regardless of what you think, I'm not going to stop," she shot back.

He sighed, but didn't look away, didn't change his expression. "I won't let you ruin everything," he said, voice cold. "You're ending your little tryst."

"I don't care what your stupid plans are. Fuck off!"

Done with the situation, she turned and went to open the door. As soon as her fingers touched the latch, a jolt of electricity shot up her arm and she jerked back with a yelp. What-

"We're not done."

She whirled back around, finding her brother right in front of her, wand out and those blue eyes she knew so well now steely with something she didn't understand. "Felix, let me out," she whispered.

"No. You don't understand. You _need_ to understand." The menacing tone sent a shiver down her spine, the thread of fear thickening and choking her lungs.

"I don't care."

"Well, you will. You see, you're stupid little gang will throw off everything I have been working to do. They need to be scared of you, of us! You and I, we're better than them. You're pathetic attempts at playing the game are weakening our stance!"

Andi carefully slid her hand into her pocket completely, wrapping her fingers around her wand. She needed to leave. He was unhinged, acting like a madman. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"We _are_ competition for the Carrows. Just not in the way they think," Felix said, voice a mad purr.

"Wha...It-it doesn't matter. Sirius isn't going to marry Alecto, so the entire thing is moot. We'll make sure of it!"

"Really? Black is that set on disobeying his family's wishes?" He straightened up and stared at her with a thoughtful look. "That...that could actually work." Andi pressed her back to the door as her mind reeled. At her confused look, Felix smiled. "You know what, I changed my mind. Go ahead with whatever your little plan is. Break the contract."

Before she could question him, he flicked his wand and the door flew open behind her, sending her stumbling backwards into the corridor. His form filled the doorway, face set in an almost crazed grin.

"Best get back to your dorm, sister. I look forward to seeing what you and your Gryffindor pals manage to do."

The door slammed closed, leaving her standing alone with her chest heaving. What...what just happened? That wasn't her brother. There was no way. She stumbled back more, sliding to the ground once her back hit the cold stone wall. If her mind had been reeling before, it was worse now. Thoughts tumbled and ricocheted around her skull, nothing forming into a coherent process. Her head ached with the effort of wading through it all.

Something had to be going on. Whatever it was was driving him mad. He'd said they were better than them. They, not he, not her grandmother. Just the two of them. What would make he think that? That they even _needed_ to be better than the Carrows, or any other family for that matter. Did it have something to do with her mother, her father?

Andi groaned and clenched her eyes closed, hands grabbing at her hair. It felt pointless, trying to make sense of it all. Then those crazed blue eyes flashed in her mind again and her stomach churned, trying hard to expel her dinner.

"Andi?" A soft voice pierced through her focus, dragging her head up and eyes to open. A pair of dark, stormy grey orbs met hers, swimming with worry.

"Reg?" she asked in return, blinking and straightening up from her slump. It was Regulus, crouched beside her, still dressed neatly in his crisp school uniform, san robes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"I-" Her voice cut off in a squeak. She cleared her throat and started again. "I'm not sure, exactly." Her eyes drifted to the door behind him, then snapped back when he looked over too.

It seemed to be answer enough, an understanding mixing with the worry. "Your brother then." She managed a tiny nod and broken smile, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered, ignoring his question and reached out to snag her fingers on his sleeve.

The boy didn't answer her question either. Not that he wouldn't, but that he couldn't. Of course. He was apart of Felix's little group of...friends? No, not friends. Trainees from what she'd seen.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back, taking her hand from his sleeve and kept it clasped in his. "I'm doing what I can. I promise."

The words eased her worry, just a tiny bit. Regulus was a good boy, for all the things going on in his life. Her friend, as odd as it was to say. The issues she'd only seen glimpses of in Felix were just now coming out to her completely. He'd been seeing them constantly. He was just as worried.

"Thank you," she managed, squeezing his fingers. "I think I'll get back now."

Regulus helped her up, but didn't let go. "I'll walk you."

"No, but thank you." Her eyes went to the door again, knowing Felix was waiting for him. "Best not be late."

When there was no reply, she looked back and found him staring at her with a mixed expression. The emotions were muddled and half guarded, making it impossible to pick anything out, but the strange intensity made her heart thud against her ribs. Without a word, he started walking, pulling her along by the hand. She didn't protest, even though she had just told him no, letting her feet follow on their own as her still roiling thoughts welled up again. It was too hard to think on any of it right now.

There was heavy silence as they climbed the stairs, the sound of their footsteps muted under the almost suffocating feel of it. Each of her steps pushed and pulled a new question to the front of her mind. But a specific one kept worming its way out over and over.

Why? Why was any of this happening? To her, to the ones closest to her. It felt like there was a problem that arose every time something good happened. Was she not allowed to just enjoy things, to enjoy her life? Do homework, practice her music, come up with new ideas and enjoy simple gossip with her friends?

The world obviously didn't think so.

Perhaps it was just how things worked. She still didn't have much experience with friendship or relationship in general. But she'd come to realize that every person had their own life and when they became apart of yours, you became a part of theirs as well. For better or for worse. Sharing the joy and the hardships. Andi fought down a snort at how cliche her own thoughts were. But it sounded right.

Based on just the past few years alone, she'd realized that no matter how hard you fought to solve things on your own and not burden others, it didn't work. Not when people actually cared. They would notice, things would slip, issues would complicate and evolve into something so much worse. Sirius and Remus were enough proof for that.

Andi drew in a deep breath and straightened her shoulders as her thoughts calmed and organized. It was a terrible situation. It wasn't going to end any time soon. As helpless as she felt, there were still things she could do. So she would do them. Stick to their plans to help Sirius, continue their Animagus training for Remus, and carefully watch the Slytherins in her life.

Most of them were tied together, she just knew it. It would just take time to puzzle it out on her end. She just had to get a hold of the first tiny thread and slowly unravel it like a tapestry, to reveal the secret behind it. She could do it. No. No, they could do it.

The slightest squeeze to her hand drew her attention back up, finding the last set of stairs before them with portraits sleeping around them. Regulus let go finally, clearing his throat and straightening up when she looked to him. She gave him a slight smile.

"I'll leave you here. Best they don't see me," he said quietly with a glance at the Fat Lady.

She nodded, chewing on her lip. It was easier to see his nerves now that her mind was cleared. "You didn't have to do this."

He shook his head, one corner of his mouth curling every so slightly. "It helped though."

It had, indeed. Though she couldn't say if it was just the walk or his presence that had helped soothe her. "Yes. Well, thank you. Again. I...hope he doesn't get upset with you."

Regulus turned with a shrug and began walking back. She could just barely make out his soft words before he turned the corner. "He'll be the opposite, I'm sure."

Frowning at the statement, she hurried up the last staircase and muttered the password to the sleepy portrait. The Common Room was dark, but for the low orange glow from the dying fire when she climbed through the hole. A look at the clock on the mantel showed curfew had started two hours ago. She'd been gone much longer than she'd realized. As soon as her feet made a noise, a light flickered to life from the armchairs, making her instinctively dive to the shadows.

"Nice save, but it's just me, Andi." She let out a breath, standing up to find Remus giving her a sleepy smile with his hand on the lamp beside him.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, moving to the chairs.

"Waiting for my girlfriend, of course," he said, standing up and looking her over with a slightly worried eye.

"You should be resting, Moony. I know you need it," she chided softly. He really did, judging by the darkening shadows under his eyes.

He shook his head, reaching out to cup her cheek and run a thumb under her own eyes. "I wanted to make sure you got in. What happened? You look terrible."

"You sure know how to flatter a girl," she teased, but drew her lips in when he narrowed his eyes. Of course, he wanted details. She inhaled deeply and ducked under his hand to sit down on the nearby sofa. "It was Felix," she said, staring at her lap to fiddle with the hem of her skirt.

"What did he want?" he asked, sitting down and turned fully towards her.

"He - eh - heard the gossip. Didn't seem to like us being together. Demanded I end it."

Andi glanced over to see Remus' brows up, disappearing under his fringe before dropping into a scowl. "It's not up to him," he said lowly, taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers.

"I know. Told him as much. It's just...he went on about a few other things that have me a bit worried." She absently played with his fingers, trying to figure out the best way to say it. "He...seemed to think it was a good thing that the Carrows are scared of what I might do. Said that they should feel threatened because we're better than them. That it was all apart of some plan he had."

"That sounds a lot like purist talk."

"Yeah. I told him it didn't matter what the Carrows thought because Sirius wasn't going to marry Alecto and that we would stop it no matter what. And...he actually seemed pleased." Andi lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. Those dark green orbs, almost black in the light, were focused on her with a thoughtful frown.

"That doesn't sound good. You-you said that he was changing before, personality wise, right?"

She nodded, feeling her own brows pull down and grimaced. "I noticed it last year, but it seems worse now. Remus, he was acting like a madman. I've never seen him like that in my entire life. It...scared me."

"You shouldn't be alone with him anymore then. You need to tell your grandmother too. Maybe she can talk to him," he said, rubbing comforting circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

The mention of her grandmother brought a wave of guilt. She'd forgotten all about her with all the things going on. "I already did at the start of the term, after his spat on the platform. She hasn't answered. I...I'll have to write her again."

He let out a weary sigh, scratching at the side of his head as he tended to when he got frustrated. "Right. Well, we'll just have to be careful for now. Do-do you want to stop with the plan?"

"No!" she yelped and shook her head. "I don't care what he's trying to do. Sirius needs us to do this. I'm not going to stop just because my brother is acting mad."

Remus gave her a warm smile, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. "I agree. No one tells the Marauders they can't do something."

Andi returned the smile and pressed her lips to his briefly, pulling back when he tried to deepen it. She forced a stern look, and said, "You need to go to sleep."

"I can sleep tomorrow," he murmured, trying to capture her lips again. She leaned back and lifted a brow.

"Hogsmeade is tomorrow. Are you not going?"

He blushed a bit, but grinned. "I was hoping to convince you to stay here at the castle with me." His free hand slid over her knee, fingers skimming just under the hem of her skirt. "We haven't had much time alone."

She shivered at the touch, biting down hard on her lip at the urge to kiss him again. It was a very tempting offer and most likely the only chance they would get for a while. Their schedules didn't match very well, only ever had chances to be together when their other friends were around. Not to mention Sirius and James constantly dragging them up to the dorm for group planning or their mandrake leaf checks. She wouldn't lie and say she didn't feel a bit of frustration.

He made it so very hard with his growing confidence. Gone was the shy hints and overly polite requests to kiss her. Instead he surprised her with teasing touches under tables and whispered suggestions, each one more bold than the last. It took a lot for her to blush, but hearing things like that from _him_ surprised her into a sputter almost every time. She could only pray that the others didn't notice.

"We'll have to see," she answered, allowing him to kiss along her cheek with a giggle. "You know how the others are with plans. Always wanting everyone there to see it through properly."

A rude noise escaped him as he pulled back. "Right," he grumbled, taking his hands away to shove at his hair again. "You're right, as always."

She caught his hand as they stood. "I'm sure we can sneak away early if it comes to it," she whispered, standing on her toes to press one last kiss to his cheek. "Now, off with you."

"Night, love," he whispered lowly, that suggestive little smirk on his face, backing away towards the boys' stairs.

"Night, Moony," she called back quietly. Once he was gone, she wandered up towards her own dorm, letting the giddy excitement push away the last dregs of worry.

* * *

A/N: **Well, I'm late. All I can say is that someone at work quit and have been working a lot of overtime! No time at all to write, unfortunately. But, I finally finished the chapter in between it all. We have yet to find a replacement, so until we do, I will have to go biweekly for updates. Terribly sorry!  
**

 **Next chapter will be a bit more steamy, the beginning of plans, more mandrake leaves, maybe.**

 **Now, thank you to all who followed and favorited! _tofusaurus, eloiseypeasey, sarahmuchugs, Suni Amari._ And _IBO, Squishy, saramchugs_ for the reviews!**

 **And for IBO: Yes! Five Feet of Fury! Short people are always the most vicious when they finally lose their tempers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

A/N: **REMINDER! This story is rate M for a reason. This chapter is steamy.**

* * *

There was nothing better than be able to have a moment like this. It was pure heaven to have her laid out under him, thick rose gold hair in sharp contrast to the white sheets. Her light green eyes were hazy with pleasure and lips parted with breathy gasps and murmurings of his name. He trailed his hands over her skin, revealing in the difference his tan skin made against her pale flesh.

Her noises grew louder as he leaned down to taste, nibbling along her collarbone, down between the valley of her breasts and up over to breathe on a rosy pink peak. They were just a perfect as he remembered, the source of so many dreams since Christmas. He teased the tip with his tongue, flicking at it gently and grinning when she mewled. Her hands flew up to grip his shoulders, nails digging in. The slight pricks of pain only spurred him on. He slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over her nipple before circling around it to taste more. Merlin, she was so sweet. So much like her favorite sweet with a rich flavor that clung to his taste buds.

He couldn't help but groaned and draw the peak into his mouth, suckling and clamping down lightly with his teeth. It must have felt good because her nails dragged up to his neck and she started saying his name louder.

"Remus, please," came her moan, back arching off the bed. Her urgency grew with each tug, hips starting to move against his. Each movement sent a flash of heat through him, making him harder. He ground his length against her and hummed into her skin. "Remus," she called again, hands pulling on him.

He did as she pleaded, moving back up to kiss at her neck. Her thighs moved to wrap around his hips, pulling them flush against hers. He moaned into her shoulder and bucked against her. The heat of her core was almost too much. What he wouldn't give to just rip away the layers between them and feel what he'd always imagined.

Her lips brushed over his ear, whispering again. "Oh, Remus, I need you," she panted. "Please, mate, I need you. Right now!" Wait, what? Mate?

He jerked back, blinking down to see a head of black hair and silvery grey eyes. Sirius flashed a cheeky grin before reaching up to pinch his cheek. "C'mon, Moony. Wake up."

The dream shattered and Remus groaned when he realized the sheets under him were not white, but the red of his dorm. That cheeky grin was still there under amused and knowing grey eyes, just beside the bed. He grabbed his other pillow and swung it at his mate, receiving a fit of quiet laughter.

Sirius pulled the pillow from his face, giving him a wink. "Having a nice dream?" he asked with a hushed voice.

"I was until you woke me up, you tosser," he grumbled, voice still rough with sleep. He rolled over onto his back and adjusted his pants, grimacing at the slight dampness. Oh yes, he'd been enjoying it very much. Fuck.

The bed dipped as Sirius climbed up, still laughing quietly under his breath. Remus moved over to give him room, but slapped away a wandering hand when it tried to creep under the blankets. "Aw, don't you want help, Moony?" he purred, lips near his ear.

"Stop it," he hissed and rolled out of bed. His legs didn't want to cooperate, making him stagger as he glanced around. The others were still asleep judging by the drawn drapes around each four poster. The clock showed a frustrating half past six, still much too early to be getting up on the weekend. Remus cursed under his breath, ignoring the continuing quiet laughter still coming from his bed, and blearily made his way to the bathroom.

He slapped at the door open, squinting against the sudden flare of light at the fixtures lit up and leaned against the sink. Footsteps followed him in, the door clicking close behind as he turned on the tap. The rush of water covered up any other sounds, not that he even wanted to give them any mind, and cupped his hands to splash the water on his face. The cold did its job, clearing his mind and waking him fully. Unfortunately it made him aware enough to groan in aggravation when a body pressed against his back.

"Sirius," he warned, eyes flicking up to meet the ones peeking over his shoulder in the mirror. "I swear to Godric, if you woke me up just for this, I'm going to kill you."

Hands snaked around his stomach, fingers slipping under his shirt to feel about. "Not originally, no," Sirius said innocently, "But this is much more fun."

Remus sighed and shoved the hands away. "Not in the mood, mate."

As he moved to the shower and turned on the water, Sirius hummed and leaned against the wall to watch. "Your knob says otherwise," he sang. Remus gave him a flat glare, making sure to not let his eyes stray down farther that his face. The bloke never wore anything but his pants to bed and was fond of making sure the one person he could snog in the room knew. "What were you dreaming about?"

"What I'm hoping to be my plans for the day," he replied with as even a voice as he could manage while pulling off his shirt.

Black brows arched up and that stupid mouth of his curled into another cheeky grin. "Ah, so it was about our gem. Though I'll tell you, birds aren't the biggest fans of snogging in the alleyways. They've got a nasty stink to 'em."

Remus bit down a sigh. Andi was right, as usual. Time to see how he took a no. "We weren't planning on going to Hogsmeade, mate."

Those brows went up again before dropping into a wide eyed pout. "What?" he whinged, pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning on to slide up between him and the now steaming water. "But what about our plan?"

He pushed him to the side, climbed in, and carefully pulled his pants off. "The plan is for you to woo Illered," he replied, shoving the sodden unders into Sirius arms around the curtain and stepped under the spray. "You don't need us there for that."

"I need mental support!" the boy said through the plastic, "I've told you what she's like. I was hoping we could do...a double date? You and Andi would be perfect to keep her from going on and on about that muggle poet."

Remus fought down the urge to smack his head against the tiles. This was not what he needed today. No, what he still really needed to do was deal with the frustrating result of his short but wonderful dream. "The entire point of this is to draw attention _away_ from Andi. A double date with her there isn't going to help that," he called over the water, "And you should learn to like the 'shaky bollocks' bloke. His stuff is actually quite good."

"You're not going to let that one go, are you?" Siris griped, idly poking at the curtain.

"No. Now get out."

"But Moooooony-"

"Sirius, piss off! Give me ten minutes, please!"

The only answer was a huff, a bit of scuffling, then silence. Remus strained his ears to listen for the for the door opening and closing. Instead the curtain rings rattled on the rod. He turned and was promptly pushed up against the tiled wall by a now naked Sirius. His breath caught in his throat as those hands were on him, one going up to his neck, the other down to drag along his stomach.

"I'm not sure if ten minutes will be enough," he said over the water, voice that silky seductive purr.

The wolf, already so hard to cage with the moon a few days away, roused and pushed at his mind. He struggled with it, not wanting to just give in like he had for the last moon. That had ended poorly and he was still working on soothing Andi's anxiety. But it was very, _very_ hard. Especially when the slightly cold fingers finally hit their target, lightly running down his length. His breath came out in a shaky groan. The temperature difference against his already sensitive and aching cock sent shocks up through him.

His own hand flew down to grab Sirius' wrist, stopping the movement. "No, not today," he panted around a growl.

Sirius clicked his tongue and leaned in, the tips of their noses touching. "You know as well as I do that if your own hand is never enough this close to the moon. The wolf craves his pack." His fingers tightened, pulling another muffled groan from Remus to prove his point. "If I don't help you, you won't be able to pay attention to anything all day." He tilted his head, lips dangerously close. "That's if you even leave the castle after getting ahold of Andi."

"I-I don't want to upset her," he ground out, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall.

The fingers around him slacked and he opened his eyes again to see guilt pulling Sirius' mouth into a tight line. The look softened after a moment and changed to a determined glint in the grey orbs. "She won't be. We'll make sure of it," he reassured before surging forward to kiss him.

That was all it took to break the thin bit of willpower Remus had left. He gave into the wolf's urging, the howling, and reached up to tangle both hands into Sirius' hair to pull him closer to kiss back. It was rough, as it always was with them. Nipping and biting, tongues battling, and gasping around the water running down their faces. Sirius let his hands wander, sliding easily along his wet skin and dragged his nails to leave hot trails down his back.

He could feel the bond begin to react, the thin line pulling taunt and thrumming as their pleasure started to feed into it. They gasped together as the sensations intensified. But it wasn't quite enough. He needed more, to taste, to feel, to hear. To enjoy.

His hands were on shoulders, pushing back and pinning Sirius to the opposite wall. His packmate grunted and blinked in confusion. It quickly changed to a heavy lidded gasp of pleasure when Remus dropped his head down to bite along his shoulder and palmed his length.

"Fuck, Moony, I'm s-supposed to be doing that for you!" he groaned.

Remus only laughed and moved him mouth down lap at the water collecting along his clavical. It was a wonderful feeling to give for once. He wasn't going to let Sirius be the only one like the last few times. Not wanting to take too long, he quickly dropped to his knees and wrapped a hand around his cock. Sirius' hips bucked with another choked noise, making him grab on and hold him still.

He dipped down and took him in his mouth, already swirling his tongue around before drawing him in fully. He felt fingers in his hair, pulling slightly with soft curses. The muscles under his hands shook, knowing he was suppressing the urge to buck again made him grin around him and hum. Each bob of his head and swipe of his tongue sent the bond thrumming, the feeling seeming to echo and bounce between them.

His hand worked in tandem with his mouth, quickly bringing Sirius to his peak, judging by the hard pulling at his hair. When he felt his cock stiffen and twitch, he pulled back just enough to suck and swirl his tongue around his bellend head to encourage it on. The bond followed, going taunt and snapping back like a released rubber band, releasing a wave of toe curling pleasure. He couldn't help but moan with Sirius' low whine, sucking down hard and swallowing the bitter hot spurts that came with the following twitches. Once they finally stopped, he gave one last long lick along the bottom of his shaft before releasing him.

The hands in Remus' hair moved and pulled him up, not even giving him a chance catch his breath before Sirius' mouth slammed back over his. His tongue shoved into his mouth, curling possessively, as if he was trying to steal the flavor from him. Their kiss had him pushed back against a wall again, Sirius ripping his mouth away to drag it down. His packmate dropped down and went to work with vigor.

Remus growled and gasped when that hot mouth slid down his cock. He was already worked up and on the edge, still feeling the slight dregs of Sirius orgasm echoing. It just made each draw of tongue and slight scrape of teeth jolt through his nerves like electricity. Then fingers cupped his bollocks, massaging them with just the right amount of pressure. Every muscle in him tightened before he came with a choked shout, but continued cursing when Sirius took him fully. He could feel the muscles of his throat squeezing him, making each tremor and shudder so much stronger.

Once they ended, Sirius slowly drew his head back and allowed his cock free with a pop. Remus couldn't help but let out a breathless laugh, reaching down to pull him back up. They met in a kiss again, this time a more gentle one. Their tongues moved at a leisurely pace, the bitter taste fading to the more wild flavor that was just Sirius. After a bit of time, they pulled apart, both panting and fighting down smiles.

Sirius swallowed harshly over a deep breath and finally grinned broadly. "Who says birds are the only ones that get to have multiples," he said smugly. Remus laughed and shook his head, reaching up to shove the wet hair from his face.

With the warm contentment still ebbing through him, he almost missed the slight flicker through the other thread. He closed his eyes and focused on it, feeling the quiet whisper of pleasure blip along. He knew Sirius noticed as well when he gave a dark chuckle. Remus cracked an eye, finding his friend with the dirtiest grin on his face. "Hm. I suppose she felt that as well," he said.

"At least you know she'll be excited for whatever your plans are today," Sirius replied with an amused hum, pulling away and pushing the shower curtain open. "Better get cleaned up before the hot water runs out, Moony." And with a wink, he slipped out.

Taking his advice, Remus rushed through his shower, wanting to get down to the Common Room as quickly as he could. By time he emerged from the bathroom, his other dorm mates were up and groggily going about their morning routines. James rushed past him into the bathroom with a indiscernible mumble and half hearted glare. He shook his head and glanced at the clock to find it almost eight. They'd been in there longer than he'd thought. He bit down a grin, dressed, and hurried out.

The sounds of arguing reached him before he cleared the stairs. Andi's voice was clear as she scolded about clothes, mixed with Sirius' whinging protests. Remus smiled when he found them standing near the portrait hole, the small girl tugging at his friend's clothes. He stopped and watched for a moment.

Sirius did look odd in his combination of faded a Beatles shirt and black vest contrasting with expensive trousers and shoes. But Remus' focus zeroed in on Andi. She was dressed in a rare pair of tight jeans and, much to his pleasure, his red jumper she had yet to return. It was still much too large, sliding down off a shoulder after each absent shrug she did to right it. She'd even done something with her hair, the waves now large curls and pushed back with a hairband. Merlin, he was a lucky bloke.

When their voices raised again, he shook himself from his staring and walked over. Andi was tugging up Sirius' shirt and glaring at the dark-haired boy.

"I know it's mine because it has a stain, right _here_! See? That's a cherry Kool-Aid! You don't even have that in this _hemisphere_ , you prat!" she snapped, practically pulling the shirt up over his head to shove the fabric in his face.

"Okay, okay! I admit it, it's yours!" Sirius yelped, struggling to push her arms away and pushed his shirt back down. "Bloody hell, gem, calm down," he grumbled, reaching down to press her cheeks between his palms.

"Calm down?! Why you - How are you even wearing that?" Andi shouted, trying to pull away but Sirius squished her face, making her lips pout out. "You're almost twice my size," she mumbled. She grabbed at his wrists, trying to yank his hands off, but Sirius held fast and grinned.

"Contrary to popular belief, those Witch Weekly mags have some handy spells in them. It's easy to change the size of a shirt." When she let out a grumble and struggled against his grip again, he only laughed. "Aw, you're so cute when you get mad like this. Spitting and hissing like a little kitten!"

That had been the wrong thing to say because Andi pulled back a booted foot and kicked him right in the shin. Sirius cried out in pain and stumbled back to fall on his arse, holding his leg. She whirled around, ready to storm off, but stopped when she almost ran right into Remus. He caught her shoulders before she tipped over and smiled. Her face lit up in return and she threw her arms around him. Again he was thrown off when she tilted her head up, not used to the makeup darkening her lids and making her eyes stand out more behind her glasses.

"Morning, love," he said after a moment, returning the embrace. He kissed the top of her head and breathed deeply, pulling in the scent coming from her hair. She smelt of caramel today. He'd have to find out how she did that one of these days.

"Morning, dearest Moony," she returned, leaning back and up to kiss his chin.

"Why are you abusing Sirius this morning?" he asked, lifting a brow when she pouted.

She let go and crossed her arms, glancing back at Sirius as he struggled to his feet. "The berk stole my shirt."

"Borrowing, gem. There's a difference!" Sirius chimed in. He lunged forward to hide behind Remus, wrapping both arms around him. "Your girlfriend is so mean, Moony," he simpered as he laid his head on his shoulder. Remus struggled to keep a straight face, but failed when he looked down, laughing when those grey eyes filled with fake tears.

"That kick was also for earlier," Andi added quietly, twisting her mouth into a wry curl and lifting a brow. "Not that it was a horrible way to wake up, but still rude."

Sirius turned his head and flashed her a wicked grin. "Think of it as a present. Now Moony will be able to function today and his stamina won't be shite." His words were followed by a satisfied hum. Remus felt his face heat up at that, but didn't say otherwise. It was the truth, after all. "Not to mention it will give me something to think about when Ketty bores me to death."

That he snorted at and shoved Sirius off, ignoring another whinge. "If you hate her so much, then why didn't you pick another girl?" Remus asked.

"I reckon she'd be the best to get under Carrows skin," he answered, giving his vest a yank to straighten it and running a hand through his hair.

"If you're going to make this seem like some whirlwind romance, you're going to have to put a bit more effort in," Andi said, squeezing between them to take Remus' hand. He gave her another smile, squeezing her fingers.

Sirius grimaced and actually blushed a bit. "I've never done this. The whole dating thing. Snogging and more, yeah. But I have no clue with the other shite."

Andi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses. "Well, I say start with listening to her. Girls like it when you pay attention to what they say. More notes would help, even if they're just little things. And flowers go a long way." She paused, frowning in thought before gasping. "Oh, I know! Sirius, did you have to learn about the meaning of flowers in your etiquette lessons?"

When his face wrinkled up more in disgust, she laughed. "Right, I'll take that as a yes. Well...tell her a poem with flowers."

Remus grinned and nodded. "That's a brilliant idea. And knowing Illered-"

"She'll run around telling everyone she can find just how romantic you are," Andi finished. The glint of determination flared in her eyes and she pulled away to make for the portrait hole. "I wonder if they have any books in the library on it. I'm going to check and see."

And with that, she was gone, leaving both boys blinking.

"She's mad, mate," Sirius muttered with a laugh.

Remus snorted and turned to find James and Peter rushing down the stairs. "She prefers mad genius, remember?"

* * *

It was still just a horrible as the last time. They'd already been in Madam Puddifoot's for an hour and he wasn't sure he could take much more of it. Sirius bit down a sigh and let his eyes wander around the tea shop. The entire place was a chaotic mess of flowery paintings, horrendously bright pink wallpaper, and those Godric forsaken cupids flying and giggle everywhere. That wasn't even mentioning the cloying scents of incense and perfume mixing with the sweet tea and cakes.

The only good thing was the sheer amount of other couples, every pair Hogwarts students. Including a good number of Slytherins. Plenty of people as witnesses to their date.

"What do you think, Sirius?" He blinked and looked back to his date. Shite, he needed to pay more attention. Andi said birds liked it when blokes listened.

"Er-" He scrambled for something neutral to say. Knowing Ketty, she was most likely already on the subject of poetry. Best to just sound like Remus. "I think that depends on your point of view, love," he said, letting his signature smile slip on.

Ketty beamed and fluttered her lashes. "Oh, that's so deep," she breathed, leaning her elbows on the table with her hands under her chin. "I didn't realize you thought about things like this."

He watched as her eyes roamed over his face, lingering on his mouth for before she gave a coy smile. His smile grew at his luck. Thank Merlin it always came down to that. Snogging was his forte. "I'm a lot deeper than most people think," he murmured. When her dark brown eyes grew dreamy, he knew that the hard work was done.

"What are you thinking about right now?" she asked.

Again with the sappy rubbish. Think, think! What sounded - eugh - sweet and romantic? "How beautiful your eyes are. They're like melted chocolate and honey. Sweet, like you." Sirius swallowed down the tea as it fought against his stomach. Even his own words made him sick. But they had his desired effect, making the girl before him melt and bite her lip with glee.

"Oh, Sirius," she sighed. Wanting to avoid the need for more flowery words, he leaned over the small table and kissed her lightly. It worked perfectly, leaving her stuck in a dazed stupor when he sat back, with her eyes half closed and lips still puckered slightly.

By the time she recovered, the grandfather clock in the corner was chiming noon and he gave a silent thank you. His date had wanted to only spend half the day together. Ketty blinked and looked over at the sound, pouting when she saw the time. Sirius forced an equally disappointed look on his face when she turned back.

"Time to go, love," he said standing and offering a hand. She took it and clung to his arm as they wove through the crowded tables to the door.

"I could always cancel my plans," Ketty said once they stepped out into the cool air.

He shook his head, flashing his teeth. "I couldn't take you away from your mates, love. As much as I want to steal you away, I shall control myself," he cooed, feeling a surge of smug pride when she literally swooned and giggled.

"Oh, you're so selfless!" the Ravenclaw gasped and pressed closer. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. If she said 'oh' one more time, he really was going to toss his tea.

"Only when it comes to you," he gritted through a forced smile. She let out a dreamy sigh.

The moment was broken at the irritating noise of more girls giggling behind them. He looked over his shoulder to see the usual group Ketty was around. Ah, the perfect moment to seal his new sappy reputation. Sirius took her face in his hands and gave her a hard kiss, making sure to turn them both to give the gaggle of females a good view. They all squealed as he pulled back and gently nudged her towards her friends. Ketty stumbled wobbily over and was immediately surrounded and ushered away. She turned back and gave one last wave as they disappeared around a corner.

With his audience gone, he let out a harsh sigh and rolled his neck. Fuck, that was harder than he thought. How was he going to keep that up?

"Oh, _Sirius_!" He whirled around at the voice and scowled when he found James wrapping his arms around himself and making loud kissing noises. "You're so _dreamy_!" his mate squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Piss off," Sirius growled as he walked up and punched him in the shoulder, getting a laugh in return.

"Oh, no way, mate. That was priceless!" James cackled and threw an arm over his shoulders to start leading him down the street.

The cobblestone road was swarming with people, more students laughing and chattering loudly as they went from shop to shop. The atmosphere was happy as everyone enjoyed the last bit of warm weather. He pulled in a breath and let it out heavily, trying to push his aggravation out through his mouth. The date had been a hard first step and he could feel the tension in his shoulders. He needed to do something to relieve it. Snogging or shagging was no longer an option as blokes hopelessly in love weren't supposed to cheat. Perhaps he could convince Remus… No. Even with their wonderful time this morning, his pack leader was set on devouring their fairer packmate. A shame he couldn't tag along. That left one other option. Pranks.

"Where're the others?" he asked, scouring the crowd to find a good target.

"Gone," answered James, voice a bit more even with his laughter finally finished. Sirius frowned and glanced over at his mate. At his look, James made a sour face. "Andi and Remus went back to the castle not long ago. Something about more plans."

Sirius grinned, allowing his mind to bring up wonderful thoughts on just exactly they would be doing. He was looking forward to see how the bond reacted when the fun didn't involve him at all. "And Pete?"

That got a more gleeful grin. "Chatting up a bird, if you can believe it. The tosser was playing up the lonely artist card and ended up having this little Hufflepuff begging to see his sketches."

"For real?" Sirius laughed, "Well, fuck. So much for having any moral support."

"Oi, what am I?" James pouted.

Sirius bumped his shoulder against his. "My best mate, that's what."

When he took another look around, he spotted it. The perfect target. It was hard to miss the bright shock of red hair that belonged to Lily Evans. And wherever Evans was, one person in particular was never far behind. Sirius jabbed James with his elbow, ignoring the returned hit. "What do you say to having a spot of fun?"

James perked up at that, following his gaze and grinning madly. "Oh, I'm always ready for that," he muttered gleefully, eyes trained on Evans as she went into a the quill shop before locking onto a certain greasy head of hair.

Sirius made his way over, ignoring the indignant grumbles as he shoved through the crowd. Snivellus was leaning against the wall of the shop, oversized hooked nose shoved deep in a book and completely oblivious to the world around him. It almost made Sirius feel bad when he yanked the book from his hands. Almost.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here, James! I didn't realize bats were diurnal now," he said, easily pushing away Snape when he tried to take the book back.

"I'm surprised you haven't caught fire yet, Snivellus. Probably for the best. Grease fires are the hardest to put out," James snickered and shoved the git back against the building after another pathetic attempt.

"Piss off, Potter!" he snarled, finally giving up his attempts to take back his book and stood there glaring.

James gave a dramatic gasp and slapped a hand to his heart. "I'm wounded! Such harsh words!"

Sirius laughed and skimmed over the open page. Oh, my, this was just perfect! "Love poems, Snivellus? I always questioned if you had a knob, but really?" The boy only hissed and made another grab only to stop when James whipped his wand out and pressed the tip of it to his chest. Sirius cleared his throat and lifted the book up, holding a hand out dramatically. "Your kiss, those hands, those eyes divine. That warm, white, lucent, million-pleasured breast-" He cut off with a bark of laughter. "Bloody hell, what is this shite?"

"Keats. Now give it back, you clunge," Snape bit out.

Ignoring the sharp words, he flipped to another page and saw small scribbles beside some of the lines of another poem. _Lily's favorite. Memorize._ Today kept getting better and better! "Lily's favorite poem, eh?" Snape turned a bright shade of red at that, making him look like a mottled toucan. The mention of Evans had James' head jerking over so fast, his glasses almost slid off his face.

"Lily likes this?" he asked, letting his wand arm drop and snatched the book from Sirius. His face relaxed from a curl of disgust into interest as he read.

After a moment, Snape snarled and threw himself forward again. This time Sirius whipped his wand out, stopping him mid lunge with the ebony pressed to his throat. "Don't even, Snivellus," he said lowly, straightening up to his full height and glared at him. The greasy boy only swallowed and glared back, his Adam's apple straining against the wood.

"Give it back," he said through gritted teeth.

James snapped the book closed and let out a thoughtful hum before tucking it into his robe pocket. "I don't think so, Snivelly. After I get out the grease marks, it might be a nice read."

Snape's face grew a darker shade of red. Then in a blur, he swatted Sirius' wand aside and spat out an, " _Expluso_!"

Sirius instinctively jerked to the side at the movement, turning to see just as the spell sank the cobblestones beneath them. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. He was thrown from his feet as the ground exploded and the pressure hit in him the chest hard, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping on the ground. He laid there for a moment, blinking as his ears rang and felt his entire body start to ache.

As the ringing faded, he heard a faint surprised shout from Snivellus and felt his rage flare. He shook his head with a curse and shoved himself up, throwing out the first spell that came to mind. The Engorgement charm hit the Slytherin right in the nose, showing immediate results as his nose began ballooning four times its size within seconds. Snape let out a screech as the weight became too much and he tipped over to land face first on the ground.

The loud roar of laughter mixed with gasps rang out and he looked up, finding people crowded in a rough circle around the three of them. He tuned them out and scrambled on hands and knees to the still form of his best mate.

"James, you alright?" he asked, leaning over to grab his face. The boy groaned, eyes fluttering as he struggled to keep conscious. "Shite, c'mon-"

"SEV!" Sirius jerked upright and turned to find Evans dashing from the store to kneel beside Snape. "Oh, what happened?" she shrieked, pulling out her wand and frantically trying to cast the counter spell.

"He deserves worse!" Sirius snarled, making the girl turn. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him.

"Wha- What did you do?" she demanded, jumping up.

"What did _we_ do?! I think you mean what he did!" He leapt to his feet and stormed up to loom over her. "Your _best mate_ is throwing around curses in the middle of crowded streets, Evans!" he said, pointing at the hole. " _He_ made that, not us!"

The redhead paled, mouth quivering as took in the damage and James still lying on the ground. "I...I'm sure he didn't mean to. An accident," she said finally, face forming into another glare. "I'm bet you pushed him into it!"

Sirius felt his jaw drop then clenched it as the anger he already had flare. "Are you fucking mad?! He tried to kill-"

"What is going on here?!" They both turned, finding the crowd parting to allow the huge form of their newest DADA teacher, Professor Rothes. The Scott was easily two meters of solid muscle, towering over Sirius and Lily with a grim face.

Sirius straightened up, opening his mouth to explain, but Lily beat him to it. "Those two started a duel with Severus!" she cried, her face flushing to match her hair.

The professor looked over the scene before him, eyes widening when he saw the extent of it all. "I don't care who did what," he growled, whipping his wand out. "You're all coming with me, _now_!" A flick of his wand had Snape's nose to a more manageable size and Lily finally managed to get the bastard standing. Another had James levitating at shoulder height. Rothes leveled a menacing look at them. "To the castle, ahead of me."

Sirius swallowed down the slew of curses he wanted to spit and did as told, following behind Snape's slow wobble. The trek was long and frustrating. He could tell that the git was playing it up, leaning pitifully on Lily while they whispered to each other. Any time Sirius glanced back to try and check on James, Rothes flashed a stink eye at him. After the fifth try, he gave up and shoved his hands deep in his pockets, hunching his shoulders to glare at Snape's back.

It was insane. The bloody bastard had used dark magic. Up until that point, they had only traded minor jinxes and hexes. Nothing that could seriously injure anyone. But this, this was something completely different. He'd known the Slytherin was dipping into things he shouldn't, but he hadn't expected this. The thought of how much damage that single spell had cause made his blood boil. What if that had hit him instead of the ground? It would have definitely been deadly.

Then Evans stood up for him! He sucked in an angry breath and forced it out slowly. Friendship was important, sure. But that was crossing the line. To just stand there and defend him after that? Sirius just didn't understand it!

By the time they reached the castle and ushered into the Hospital Wing, he was fit to burst. Rothes set James on a bed and gave firm orders to Pomfery to not let anyone leave before storming out. Sirius slammed himself into a seat beside his mate's bed, anxiously drumming his feet on the ground.

James looked worse now that he had a chance to really see. His face was covered in small cuts and bruises, glasses cracked and hanging crookedly off his ears. His legs were the worst, pants shredded and an odd bump pushing at his calf. It made him sick to see. He sucked in another breath and held it, flashing a murderous glare at the other two on the far side of the wing.

Snivellus would pay for this.

They didn't have to wait long for Rothes to return; Slughorn, McGonagall, and Dumbledore in tow. Each head of house hurried to their student. Slughorn looked worried. McGonagall, not so much. Sirius hunched over under her furious gaze, unnerved by her silence as the Healer began casting spells on James. Sirius filed away the spells she muttered, vowing to look them up later.

"What happened, Mr Black?" McGonagall finally asked, her voice stern, but not threatening.

He looked up, surprised to find eyes filled with concern. He swallowed, thinking on his words, before saying, "Dark magic. The bastar-"

"Language!" she snapped, though her eyes widened slightly. "From the beginning."

Sirius ground his teeth together to stop himself from cursing again. "We were talking to Snape. That was all, I swear, Professor. Then he pulls his wand and blows a bloody hole in the ground! He had been aiming for us. Some sort of curse."

"The spell?"

"Expulso."

Her eyes widened farther at that, face paling significantly. "Then you...engorged his nose?"

He snorted and nodded. "First thing I could think of to shut him up."

The woman sighed, mouth pulling into a tight line. "Effective," she muttered with the slightest twitch of her smile. "The two of you are both banned from the next Hogsmeade trip, detention Monday and Tuesday night, and twenty points each from Gryffindor."

"What?" he yelped, sitting up straight. "But Professor, we didn't-"

"I'm not daft enough to believe that you were just _talking_ , Mr Black," said McGonagall, narrowing her eyes. "I will make sure Mr Snape receives a sufficient punishment as well, worry not."

Sirius nodded, glancing back at the huddle of Slytherin and red hair and forced down another flicker of anger. McGonagall swept over to that side, joining in the lowered voices. He growled under his breath and turned his attention back to James. Pomfery had him changed into the standard hospital pyjamas, face clean with only a few faint lines of healing cuts. His leg was wrapped into a brace from the knee down.

"He'll be just fine, Mr Black," the Healer said softly as she placed James' thick, repaired glasses on the bedside table. "Just a bump to the head and a break in the tibia. I'll have him up and about by breakfast tomorrow. Now, let me see your face."

"What?"

"Your face, Mr Black. You have a rather nasty cut," she replied.

He reached up instinctively, hissing when his fingers brushed his left brow. The fingers came back red. He hadn't even noticed. Marked by something dark, again. "Leave it," he said, glaring at his hand.

"I must insist. It could get infected and-"

"No!" he snapped. "I'll take care of it myself."

Not giving her the chance to argue farther, he shoved up from his chair and stomped into the bathroom, closing the door hard behind him. The sight that met him in the mirror was not pretty. He looked similar to James, a small bruise here or there, many thin nicks under a layer of dust, but the one that had caught Pomfery's attention was large. Thin and jagged but clearly cutting right through his eyebrow. It was partially closed, though still weeping through the drying crust of blood down his face. He scrunched his eyebrows around, pleased when it only stung slightly.

He turned on the tap, trying to carefully get the blood from his skin when a loud slam startled him, making his hand slip and jab the cut. He grumbled and frowned at the fresh stream of blood, only to jump when someone yelled.

"Where are they?!"

"Andi, keep your voice down."

"Oh, stuff it, Moony! You heard what Masters said. Injured, for Merlin's sake!"

Sirius sighed at the familiar sounds of his packmates and cracked the door. The two were just inside the wing entrance, Remus holding onto Andi's arm to keep her from bolting down the way. Remus must have heard the door creak because looked over, eyes widening when he saw just who it was.

"Sirius? Mate, what happened?" he asked, hurrying over and pushing the door open.

"Eh-"

"You're bleeding!" Andi shoved past, face alight with protective fury and worry. "You're in the damn Hospital Wing. Why hasn't anyone healed it yet?" she raged and shoved him to sit on the covered toilet. Her hands were on his face, pushing back his hair and making those angry little hisses and grumbles.

"Andi-" he started, but she cut him off.

"I thought Madam P was the best around. And she just left you like this!"

"Andi, wait-"

"Let me just- Remus, give me that towel. I'll just do it myself." When the werewolf hesitated, she snatched the cloth up and wet it herself.

Sirius grabbed her hands as she went to press it to his face. "Andi, stop!" he snapped. The harshness of his voice made her freeze, eyes widening as they began to water. "I'm fine," he added quickly and glanced at Remus, pleading with his eyes for a moment. He received an understanding nod before his friend slipped out, closing the door behind him.

"Fine?" the girl breathed, not even noticing her boyfriend had left. "Sirius, your face is literally bloody! Someone should have healed it by now!"

"I told her not to."

Andi blinked at that then frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"I…" Actually, why had he? It had just been a knee-jerk reaction, to not let anyone else touch it. "I'm not sure," he muttered, looking down at the small hands in his. He'd never really paid attention to them before. Nails kept short, knuckles slightly scarred, and just a few freckles, one particular on on her left pointer finger.

The girl let out a long sigh. "Right. Another one of your macho moments then." While it was technically an insult, the fondness and amusement in her tone made him smile.

"That's me, gem. I always walk around flexing my muscles and trying to beat everyone up."

One hand pulled free, grabbing his chin and lifting his face. His stomach dropped at the narrowed look she gave him. "Speaking of beating up, what - the hell - happened?"

He averted his eyes, staring hard at the towel rack behind her. He should tell her. But for some odd reason, he didn't want to. She would be upset. More so than she was over them just being injured. No, she would be furious that they'd, yet again, picked a fight with Snivellus. Then again, if she knew the kind of spells he was throwing around, she might change her mind on the subject.

The fingers on his chin tightened. "Sirius," she said lowly.

With a tentative acceptance of his fate, he looked back. Hm, definitely angry. Honesty would be the best. "We were bored, what with Pete busy and you and Moony at the castle. Found Snivellus reading love poems. I took his book and found Evan's name all over the pages. The git got his knickers in a twist and shot out a nasty spell. Blew the ground up right under our feet."

"He cast the first spell then," said Andi, frowning and pulling her other hand free to start dabbing at his face. "What spell?"

"Expulso."

Her reaction was similar to McGonagall's, face paling and eyes growing wide. "Are you serious?" she hissed, hand clenching into a fist around the towel.

Sirius nodded, hissing when she rubbed a bit roughly. "Yeah. Is it just another form of the exploding charm? "

Knowing how well read she was on any type of hex, curse, charm, or jinx, dark or not, she would answer. She paled a bit more, lips pulled into to nibble on them. Her eyes grew dark at whatever was tumbling around her mind. "No. No, it's meant to turn whatever it hits into a...bomb of sorts. It will instantly explode. I've never seen anything written on if it hits living things, but..."

Sirius felt his stomach lurch at the thought. That-that could have been him. The entire situation had been much, much worse than he'd thought. "The bastard was trying to hit me with that?!"

Andi dropped her hand, face grim. "I…" She breathed deep and let it out slowly, fingers clenching the towel. "I hope he wasn't. I really do," she whispered, eyes welling up with tears.

The sight of those light green eyes, filled with helpless worry, struck something in him. His arms wrapped around her waist before he could think, pulling her close so he could bury his face in her chest. She dropped the towel and followed, hands going to his head to tangle in his hair. A shudder ran through her, followed by a muffled sniffle. "I'm still here, gem," he said, trying to reassure her, but himself as well.

"Right, right, still here," she managed with a broken voice.

They stayed that way, wrapped up and shaking, taking the presence of one another. Her oddly sweet scent had just a hint of Remus' in it, soothing his frayed nerves. As his mind gradually slowed from it's torrent of Merlin knew what thoughts, he focused on just how _good_ it felt. After the dreadful and empty date with Ketty, he needed this. Andi was warm and soft under his head. None of the usual pokes from… He froze then carefully moved, realizing there was nothing but soft breasts there. No bra.

A surprising amount of heat rushed through him, followed by a bit of panic. Oh, Merlin, how was he getting turned on _now_ of all times? He'd felt tits before, with or without those bloody contraptions there to hold them still. Every pair had been-well-tits and what bloke didn't enjoy them? But right now, hers were quite possibly the best ones he'd ever felt. Giving into the urge, he nuzzled his face in more, enjoying the feel much more than he should. They were, eh, a lot bigger than he'd realized.

Andi shifted and pulled back slightly. "Sirius, what are you doing?" she asked, voice a bit watery, but definitely amused.

"Taking comfort in your bosom, gem," he said innocently, shifting to look up at her, one of those glorious mounds against his cheek.

"I don't think that phrase was meant to be taken literally."

"It does right now considering you are without your chestly torture device." He didn't even bother to hide his grin when she flushed. "Came to see us poor saps in a rush?"

She pulled away completely, scooping the towel back up. "Yes," she said with a resigned sigh and small smile. "Not sure where I left it, actually." A finger shot out and flicked his nose, making him yelp and jerk back. "That's for interrupting a very nice time, even if it was unintentional. You owe me."

Sirius rubbed his nose and let his grin grow. "What type of good time?"

The towel was on his face again, much more gentle as she cleaned his face more. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Gem, you still owe me a story for New Years." Her hand paused before moving again. He watched her face as she got to his brow, carefully dabbing the cut. Those eyes seemed to become even more crystalline as she focused, the soft green becoming more sharp.

"You actually remember that?"

"Of course. After that little snog I saw, you've both been my main source for _personal_ time entertainment." She snorted, but the blush on her cheeks grew a tad bit darker. He went to wiggle his eyebrows, but stopped at the tug on his face.

"Right, well, it doesn't look like it's too bad. Head wounds always bleed a lot," Andi said at last, tossing the towel away pulling up her bag. "I think a bandaid will do for it."

"Bandaid?" he asked, frowning at the name.

"Ah, plaster in the UK, I believe. Not that that will sound any more familiar, you pureblood ponce," she replied, giggling when he grumbled. She pulled a box out, ripped open a packet and grabbed his face again. "This is going to sting. Hold still."

Even with the warning, he hissed and flinched when the square of cloth touched him. Andi only clicked her tongue, ripped open another little paper packet, and smoothed something on his face. He reached up to touch it, feeling the slick surface of it. It stuck flush to his skin, not moving when he did a test wiggle.

"I made sure to use a red one, just for you, Mr Gryffindor," she said, grinning and standing straight.

"Handy, these muggle things," he said, standing as well.

"Not as fast as magic, but it works just fine," she replied, throwing the leftovers in the bin. "I always keep some around for Moony, but James has taken half a box the past month alone. Keeps him out of Madam Pomfery's hair. She's never liked him too much after the Great Moony Escape first year. Apparently it took her a few months to restock all the potions he broke."

Sirius smiled, watching her bustled around the small space, chattering and tidying up. With the havoc calming and their fears salved, she was bouncing back as she always did. Taking care of others seemed to do that for her. It was something she'd said once, if you fix the little things, it makes it easier to fix the bigger ones. Each action helps to focus and do what's needed. So, that's what she did. Run about, fix what she can, and make sure everyone around her didn't wallow.

Andi dusted off her hands, hoisted her bag, and went to open the door. Without thinking, he reached out and took her hand, pulling her against him. Those big green eyes blinked up in puzzlement, but he only smiled, took her chin in his hand, and kissed her. It was something of comfort, to just feel those soft lips under his. He took his time, keeping it chaste, but making sure to thoroughly kiss the breath from her.

When he pulled back slowly and opened his eyes, he paused to admire the light pink on her cheeks or how her eyes were still closed and lips still slightly pouted out. So much like earlier in the day, with another girl, but this time it made his throat dry and heart stutter a bit. Again those green eyes opened, framed by her ridiculous glasses, he had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from kissing her again.

"What was that for?" she asked quietly, smiling with warmth, but a bit of confusion.

"Just a...thank you," Sirius said quickly, clearing his throat and reaching around her to open the door. "Let's - eh - check on Jamie, yeah? I'm sure he could use your wonderful bedside manners."

She nodded slowly and stepped out, making her way to where Remus and Peter were sitting beside James. He held back, watching her drop her things and lean over their still unconscious mate. Her hands went straight to his forehead, vainly trying to push the unruly black mop of hair back to inspect the matron's work.

Remus looked up, their eyes meeting. Perhaps it was the bond or just the years of friendship, but a knowing smile spread over his lips. The bloody werewolf knew. He always did. Sirius felt his face heat up and pushed the swell of emotion away. It would have to wait until later.

* * *

The dorm was silent, but not empty when she stepped in. Andi tightened her fingers around her bag strap as she spotted the small huddle of quivering limbs and red hair on the bed nearest hers. She had hoped to handle this later. Give everyone time to calm down and perhaps approach it in a more adult fashion. But Lily was clearly upset, judging by the sudden fit of sniffles.

She wanted to be mad, she really did. After the few hours in the Hospital Wing and listening to the tale, she had been. But now, seeing her friend so stricken, she felt the last dregs of anger drain away.

She set her bag down on her bed before stepping up to Lily's. The girl stiffened at the noise, head jerking up to show emerald eyes bloodshot and puffy, still wet with tears.

"Hey, Lily," Andi said quietly, hands gripping the sleeves of her jumper as the nerves rose.

"Hi," the redhead said with a thick voice. "How...how is Potter?"

Andi let out a breath and gave her a tight smile. "He's fine. A bit of complaining over being stuck in bed overnight, but none the worse."

"And Black?" came another hesitant question.

"Proudly sporting a red plaster and talking about how he hopes it turns into a wicked scar."

Lily let out a choked laugh and sat up fully, wiping at her face. "Tha-that's good. I'm glad they weren't hurt to badly. I-" She stopped, holding in another bought of tears.

Andi sat beside her, putting an arm over her shoulders. The touch seemed to undo her resolve and the girl broke into tears again and turned, pressing her face into Andi's shoulder. She let her cry, brushing the wet hair back from her face and keeping a hand on her back. After a few minutes, she settled down again.

"I'm sorry!" Lily gasped while lifting her head.

"Why are you sorry?" Andi asked, frowning. "You didn't do anything."

She shook her head, pulling back and rubbing at her face again. "I just...I feel horrible about the entire thing. Sev is my friend and-and he used that horrible spell! Even if those idiots were picking on him, that's no excuse to _blow them up_!" The heart stricken expression turned to anger, her face growing red. "I can't believe he did that!"

Andi thought carefully over her words before asking, "Did he mean to?"

The question made her emotions flip again, eyes watering. "He said he didn't. But...that's a very specific spell to just spit out at random," she mumbled around quivering lips. "I know he knew exactly what it would do. Sev isn't stupid. We...had a row over it."

"I'm sorry, Lils," Andi said, taking the girls had and giving it a slight squeeze. "I know he's your best friend, but…"

"I know," the redhead said, straightening up and putting on her signature mulish frown. "He did something horrid and needs to learn from it. It just hurts because I trusted him and tried to defend him." She huffed out a breath and shook her head. "I suppose I should apologize to those two knobs."

Andi snorted and shrugged. "If you want to. I know James would enjoy it."

Lily snorted as well, a slight smile pulling at her lips. "I'm sure he would… Tomorrow then." She paused and looked sheepishly at Andi. "Would you go with me?"

She laughed and nodded. "Of course. I'll do my best to make them behave."

And try she did. At breakfast the next day, Andi had her hands full. Sirius only glared at Lily over his plate, still very much incensed. It took two kicks to the leg and a wrathful glare of her own to get him to reluctantly accept her apology. James was the opposite. The boy was over the moon, playing up his slight limp and received a face-full of tea when he declared only her kiss would heal his wounds.

The rest of the meal was just as difficult. Ketty had heard of the incident and squeezed herself in beside Sirius at the table. He reluctantly let her feed him and looked even more uncomfortable when she tutted over the bandaid. His new girlfriend didn't seem to like the idea of him having any but a perfect face when he told her to leave it be. It took everything in Andi not to roll her eyes when the girl flashed her a nasty look and only let it go when Sirius distracted her with a snog. Much to James' chagrin and disgusted sputtering.

Ketty didn't leave after that. The girl followed them around everywhere. A lounge by the lake was ruined by her constant lovey dovey whispers and clinging. Lunch, more fussing and coddling. Homework in the library, chattering about more poets. Andi skipped dinner to get away from it. Only a day into their plans and the girl was driving her insane. It made her embarrassed just by being around it. Not to mention a bit hesitant to even share an armchair with Remus to finish up the last bit of their reading assignment and be lumped in by default.

But it was too late to back out now, especially with it actually working. Throughout the day, Andi kept an eye out. It was easy to pick out either Alecto or one of her Slytherin friends watching from a distance, usually with nasty looks on their faces. No hexes had been thrown out yet, but it was only a matter of time. Once that happened, stage two could take affect.

That Monday was also the beginning of the real romance. The night before, Andi sat with Peter to pour over books on flowers and carefully picking out the exact blooms to have Sirius send to Ketty. Together, they decided the first would be a thorn less violet rose. A double on love at first sight. Without any of the other boys around to help, due to more detentions or pre-moon fatigue, it took more than a few hours to transfigure a sheet of parchment into one. But with the blonde boy's artistic eye and their combined perseverance, they manage to succeed.

A single flower, sent every Monday morning with a hand written note would seal the deal, so to say. No one would doubt the seriousness of their relationship on top of Ketty's over the top fawning. The difficult part was getting Sirius to actually _do_ it. His initial eagerness to the plan was already starting to wane. Andi couldn't blame him. The Ravenclaw was exhausting to be around.

After an hour of pestering, she finally got him to write a short little note and use a school owl to take the flower off before they went to breakfast. It was a peaceful morning at first as Sirius had managed to convince Ketty to spend time with her friends. It didn't last, of course. As soon as the post arrived, the girl squealed loudly enough to make most people around her to cringe. Then forced herself back at their table, clinging to Sirius like a burr. At least this time he managed a passable act of enjoying her attention then dragged her off to a broom closet.

"I can't believe this is actually working," Remus muttered as he and Andi headed to their last class that day.

"I might not know that much about relationships, but I've snuck enough romance novels from my old nannies to know what is cliche," Andi said back quietly, watching as Ketty reluctantly separated from Sirius to go to another class. "And cliche is exactly what she wants."

The werewolf snickered as Sirius dropped back beside them with a scrunched up face. "You alright there, mate?" he asked with a grin.

Sirius groaned and flopped his arms back to stagger around. "Not even close. I'm going to have to find more ways to keep her away. I don't know how long I can take this!" he griped.

"I don't think you'll have to," Andi said quietly, glancing around to make sure no one was close enough to over hear. "It's already getting to Alecto, I think. She's had at least one of her cronies following you around for the past two days."

That made Sirius perk up, his head whipping around to lean on Remus between them. "Really?" he asked, excitement peaking.

"Oh yeah. Though you'll have to hold this out at least until Christmas, I think. Anything less would make it seem less...legit."

"Christmas?" he wailed, clinging to the still amused boy.

"Yes. I'll tell you more later. Now get," she hissed, pushing him away. "You can't be seen around me too much, remember?"

He did as asked with a pitiful whine, dropping behind them to fling himself at James. Remus looped an arm around her waist with a chuckle. "You've got more planned then?"

Andi smiled and leaned into him, tilting her head up to whisper, "Of course. Another part of it requires us to find a nice, easy to discover place to snog." His brow went up at that, followed by a slow growing wicked smile.

"Really, now. Why is that?"

"Other than me wanting a bit more of what we started Saturday? It will help solidify that you and I are very much involved when someone catches us," she whispered, biting on her bottom lip when his eyes flashed gold and the arm around her tightened.

Her request must have been too tempting. He pulled them around the next corner and into an alcove, pushing her up against the wall with a searing kiss. She threw herself into it, gasping against his mouth when those hot hands were on her, the heat going right through her shirt as he palmed her sides. Every press of his fingers as they traveled up felt so good, pulling on the mild frustration she'd felt for days.

They really hadn't gotten to do barely anything on Saturday. Maybe half an hour at the most, just to lay together, a bit of snogging. Just as her upper layers were shed, the newest Prefect, Georgie Masters, had pounded on the door and yelled through to Remus that their friends were in the Hospital Wing. It had been like a cold shower to their amorous mood, and she'd thrown her jumper back on before they'd hurried off.

Remus had been worried, yes, but it had left him in a surly mood the following days. The only thing that kept him from biting someone's head off or shredding every piece of parchment with his fidgeting was her keeping some physical contact with him. It was hard not to see how much worse the wolf was getting with each month. All the symptoms were stronger, but his need for the physical satisfaction even more so with their closer relationship. Something about her scent being a blessing and curse, he'd muttered a few times.

The tension seemed to leak through the bond, his own eagerness feeding into her own. She yanked on her tie and popped the top buttons, earning a pleased growl from him. His mouth went straight to her shoulder, nibbling and kissing on her pack mark. That added with his hands sliding up to cup her breasts and thumbs rubbing over her already hard nipples had her head swimming and knickers getting damp.

The ringing of the clocktower made them both freeze and sigh in frustration. Right, class. Remus placed on last kiss on her before pulling back a bit. "I really hate Transfiguration right now," he grumbled, moving to button her shirt.

She pushed his hands away and laughed at his confused look. "Leave it. We'll give those snakes a nice see as to how much we're enjoying each other, yeah? But we need one last touch." She mussed his hair a bit more. "There."

He laughed and kissed her quickly before taking her hand and pulling her back out into the corridor. "So we're going to be late and looking like this? That's just asking for a detention."

"We're McGonagall approved, remember?"

He stifled a laugh before opening the door to the classroom. McGonagall was just standing up behind her desk, most likely about to start her lecture. The thin woman gave them a stern look.

"Ah, Mr Lupin, Miss Proth. How kind of you to join us," she drawled, lifting a brow as she took in their appearance. "Do you have a reason for being late?"

"We just got caught up in the library, Professor," Remus said quickly. "Andi wanted me to look over her essay, just in case she missed anything."

McGonagall hummed, eyes narrowing. "I see. I'm glad to see that you are working so hard to improve in my class, Miss Proth. Next time, do it in a way that won't make you late. Five points from Gryffindor, for each of you. Now, take your seats."

Andi bit down a laugh as they hurried to their table and sat to pull out their supplies. A quick glance over her shoulder showed the Slytherins in the back eyeing the two of them. The Carrow twins had their heads together, whispering heatedly. She returned her focus to the front of the room, starting to take down notes as they appeared on the blackboard. After a few moments of trying, she stopped and stared hard at her notebook as her thoughts boiled up.

It was really working. Or at least, it seemed like it was. Then why wasn't she happier? She turned her stare to Remus, smiling slightly at his stern concentration and rapid scratching of his quill. He must have felt her eyes, those dark green orbs flicking to glance at her and a smile of his own curling his lips. It made a warmth settle over her. But it also left a slight sick feeling in her stomach.

Was it guilt? No. No, it was that the whole thing felt tinged with the need to constantly shove it in others' faces. She was still uncertain about having an 'official' relationship in the first place. It was wonderful, but she felt a bit sour over not being able to keep it just to themselves. The only thing that soothed the twinge was how happy it made him. Perhaps it was the wolfish side, pleased about being able to - What had he called it? Ah, right, public marking.

She pushed the thoughts aside, focusing back on her notes. Best pay attention. She already had enough issues with this class as it was.

The lesson went by quickly. By the end of it, Remus was obviously exhausted. His nervous energy had finally ran out, leaving him sluggish and pale. It didn't take much convincing to get him to skip dinner and rest instead, especially with the promise to lay with him.

The next day, he was even worse, sequestering himself to the dorm. While it left Andi and the other time to plan for the evening, she couldn't help but feel a bit worried. By time the sun set, she left him in the care of Madame Pomfrey with a light kiss and a healthy dose of guilt churning in her chest. Now to work on the one lie they had all been keeping from him. Their first attempt at their potions.

When she returned to the boys' dorm, the mood was the opposite of hers. The boys were thrilled, chattering wildly as they sat around the small pile of supplies. James leapt to his feet as soon as she closed the door behind her, a wide grin splitting his face.

"Andi! Is the wolf safely tucked away for the night?" he asked.

"Should be by now," she replied, smiling slightly when he grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the others. "You're already finished with detention?"

"Minnie was gracious enough to only give us lines tonight," Sirius said, flexing his hand and showing off ink stained fingers. "Not pleasant, but better than Filch."

James whipped out a worn piece of parchment and slapped it down atop the sealed dew box. "Which gives us more than enough time for the end of the first step! Now let's see. Andi, phials?"

She held up a cloth sack, the faint tinkle of the crystal tubes rolling around. "Check."

"Chrysalides?"

Sirius held up a small jar with a grin. "Check."

"Dew and spoon," James patted the box. "Check! And the most important, leaves!" All four of them poked around in their mouths before grinning. "Brilliant! To the Astronomy Tower!"

The excitement was contagious. Andi couldn't help but laugh as James gave her the box before pulling her in front of him. The other two took the sides and the cloak was thrown over. It was an odd, but effective formation they'd figured out over the last year or two. Andi, being the shortest, was always in the middle where they could hook arms with her and lift her up if they need to run. The easiest solution when she just couldn't keep up with their longer legs.

Together, they crept out, careful to avoid the last sleepy upperclassman making their way to bed. The corridors were surprisingly busy, much to their dismay. They had to cling to the walls a number of times to avoid having a prefect or Filch walking right into them. The half an hour felt more like hours by the time they reached the top. But there was a slight issue when they came to find the entrance. It was unlocked. The door was never unlocked unless someone was already there.

Sirius pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully before grinning. "I hear the tell tale signs of snogging," he sang quietly.

"What are we going to do? We need moonlight and this is the best place in the castle for it," Peter worried.

"Jamie, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Sirius asked, turning that grin to his best friend.

A twin grew on James' face. "Do you think it'll work?" he asked.

"I can almost guarantee it if it's who I think it is." Abruptly, they both pointed those wicked grins at her. Andi frowned. Nothing good ever happened when they looked at her like that.

"How good is your scream?" James asked innocently, his arm snaking around her shoulders.

"Scream? Eh - alright, I suppose. Why?"

"Because you are going to be haunting the Astronomy Tower."

"What? Oh, no. No, no, no. You know I'm terrible at acting," she said, trying to back away, but was pulled forward again. James had his face so close to hers, their glasses clicked together, and he looked even more excited, if that was possible.

"I beg to differ. You've managed to talk your way out of detention at least four times last week. You've been improving!"

"We're so proud!" Sirius cooed as Peter snickered.

"I-"

"You only need to scream and then maybe a bit of tortured moaning. Just be dramatic."

"You'd get the same results if I just kicked you in the bollocks, you drama queen," she grumbled and rolled her eyes when all three boys flinched. "Fine, I'll do it. Just tell me when."

They slowly nudged the door open, holding their breaths as they saw a couple entwined nearby. The two were snogging so poorly, she thought she saw the girl's nose disappear into the boy's mouth. Andi bit down on her tongue to stop from laughing and elbowed Sirius when he started to shake. They crept by, climbing up to the second level under the glass dome. The moonlight filled the area completely, making the entire area easy to see. After ducking behind the stack of crated telescopes, Sirius took the dew box and pulled the cloak off everyone but her. She lifted the edge up to ask why, but he held his hand up and gestured to their leader.

James pulled out his wand and whispered, " _Visum Forlux_." A faint shimmering shape fizzled to life at the edge of the upper platform. It seemed to draw in the moonlight, creating the ethereal outline of a woman. Once the image was glowing itself, he added, "Go stand behind it. One finger is to cry, two is for moaning, and three for screaming. Remember - _dramatic_."

Andi tugged everything back into place and did as asked, watching James warily as he scooted close to the edge on his stomach. Once in place, he held back a hand and lifted one finger. Taking the cue, Andi took a deep breath, focused on trying to be sad, and let out soft fake cries. It must not have been enough because he jerked the finger in a circle, asking for more. She upped the sound, going from cries to sobs.

The sounds of snogging stopped followed by quick whispers. Another of James' fingers came up, she changed, letting out low warbling moans with the occasional shaky sob. A third finger and she let loose a keening wail. The results were almost immediate. From her spot, she saw the couple jump up with screams and sprint for the door, slamming it closed behind them. She stopped, bursting into a fit of giggles. It had worked! Had she really been that convincing?

Sirius jumped to his feet, launching over the railing and landing onto the platform below with surprising skill. A quick few spells had the door locked and guarded. Andi pulled the cloak off and was enveloped in an ecstatic hug from James.

"Ha! I knew it! You're a natural, Andi!" he cheered, swinging her around in a circle before dropping her down. She wobbled dizzly, still grinning herself.

"Yes, yes, Jamie. Our gem is full of talent. Now, c'mon, let's get to this!" Sirius called as he jogged back up the steps.

Andi dropped down beside Peter, opening her bag and pulling out the phials. She held one up, carefully making sure there was no damage, but froze. Oh _no_! She jumped back up, looking wildly around at the sky. Thick dark clouds had rolled in, a faint spatter of rain starting to dot the glass dome above. The moon was completely obscured, throwing everything into darkness.

When she saw Peter moving to open the box with the dew, she snapped, "Don't!" making him yelp. Her tone caught the others' attention.

James stood as well, frowning up. "We need full moonlight. Damn. Pete, did you bring that page on weather spells?"

"Yeah, but they only work for light cloud cover," the blonde said, pulling a crinkled sheet from his pocket. James snatched it up, lighting his wand to read over it. Sirius moved closer, the four crowded over the sheet. Peter was right. Each description under the number of spells could only change light weather.

Andi's heart fell, settling in her stomach. They were so close! They had all finally managed to hold the stupid leaves for a month and now even the sky was fighting them.

"We should wait." She looked up, blinking at Peter's serious face. "We've got another four hours before sun rise. Let's wait and see if it passes."

"Right. Can't give up just yet," Sirius added with a forced cheerfulness, clapping the smaller boy on the shoulder before dropping to lounge against the crates.

Andi bit her lips, looking back up at the roiling storm clouds. A rumble of thunder shook the glass panes around them, making her jump a bit. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned her head to find James there. His face was set in a slight smile, but the frustration showed in his brown eyes. She reached and took his hand, squeezing it slightly. It was so odd to see the emotion on him outside of Quidditch. He was usually so cheerful and laid back.

Her touch seemed to help, a bit of the tension leaving his shoulders. Neither said a word as they sat with the others, hands still clutched tightly together between them. The hours seemed to move by slowly, filled with Sirius' half hearted attempts at conversation and Peter finally dozing off and snoring softly. By time the bell tower struck four, the clouds were still there, the hammering of the rain deafening against the glass.

"Looks like we get to try again next month," Andi said softly, gazing up at the ceiling. She felt James nod, his head still on her lap from the last change in positions.

"Bollocks. Did you bring more leaves, gem?" Sirius asked with a tired tone, reaching over to poke Peter awake.

"Yeah. In my bag. I think I left it on Remus' bed. We should head back." She gently nudging James off, handing him his glasses once he stood. He offered a hand up in return, which she took, pushing a smile at his still pensive frown. It didn't change his expression.

Supplies were gathered up, positions taken up, and cloak thrown over. The trip back was easier. No prefects and Filch most likely in bed himself by now. Once back to the dorm, they exchanged their leaves and carefully hid all the other components away again, but no one spoke a word. Things were more somber. Peter dropped off to sleep almost right away, as he always did. Sirius went to his own bed with a kiss goodnight to her cheek. And James didn't even bother to change before climbing into his bed and yanking the curtains closed.

Andi sighed and decided she wasn't up for going back to her dorm. Instead, she stole a shirt of Remus', changed, and curled up in his bed. It was comforting, despite the disappointment of another failed attempt. Everything smelled like him, mixed with chocolate, considering he had a bar of it under his pillow. She forced herself to breath deeply, trying to calm her thoughts for sleep. But it wasn't to happen just yet.

The bed dipped and creaked slightly as someone climbed in beside her. Thinking it the usual suspect, she turned but stopped in surprise. It was James. His face made her heart hurt, pulled into a worried grimace and eyes shining.

"Jamie, what is it?" she whispered, sitting up and tilting her head in confusion.

He only shook his head and pulled the curtain closed behind him. She moved over to make room and settled back. Something was bothering him by the way he curled up along her side, head tucked against her shoulder. James and Sirius were both physical creatures, always hugging and grabbing people, but this was different. She kept her silence, running fingers through his riotous hair, and waited for him to say something on his own.

It didn't take long, his head shifting to look up at her. "I want to join the pack," he whispered.

She stiffened at his words. "Why?" she asked carefully, staring hard at the fabric canopy above.

"It's taking too long to finish the Animagus training," he said, pushing himself up and fixed her with a piercing stare. "I-I want to be able to help Remus more. Having a pack does that, right?"

"James, it's-"

"And I know what it means," he cut in, grabbing her hand between his when she sat up as well. "I've been thinking on it and I don't care. I'll do whatever is needed. Whatever it takes to help!"

Again her heart ached for him. There was a hint of desperation in his eyes, in the tightness of his fingers around hers. It was killing him that he couldn't do more to help his friend. All her friends were so alike in that way. They might come off as careless and childish, but they had the biggest hearts. Loyal and caring, so very sensitive to when another of their group was suffering. When one felt pain, the rest took it upon themselves to fix it or share the burden.

Andi drew her lips in, turning the thought around in her head. "It's not my decision to make," she finally said and held up a hand when he went to rebuttal. "I'm not saying no. But with everything going on right now, I don't think it's the best idea. At this _moment_." His brows went up, following the slightest curl at the corners of his mouth. "Let's make a deal."

The curl turned to a mischievous smile. "I can do deals."

She snorted and shook her head. "Don't I know it," she muttered, "If we haven't moved onto the second stage by Christmas break, then ask Moony. Until then, don't bring it up. We're still trying to figure out how everything works with Sirius. Another might be too much just yet."

"What if we do make more progress?"

"Well… After we become Animagus, if you still want to be pack, I'll help. It always takes a good bit of convincing with Moony."

James let out a soft laugh and grabbed her up into a tight hug. "Perfect, Andi," he whispered excitedly. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

The curtains jerked open, making them both jump and turn. Sirius lifted a brow as he stuck his head in. "Are we having a cuddle party? Without me?" he asked with a suggestive smirk.

"You're not enough for her, mate," James whispered dramatically. Andi squeaked when he tightened his arms and pulled her face into his chest. "Only I can give Andi the love she deserves!"

That was enough to start their usual squabbles. Sirius gasped back, just as dramatic, before climbing in fully and clinging to her back. "No! Get off, both of you!" she squealed, trying to squirm away.

"Oh, no, you don't! You have to tell us who you choose, gem!"

"Neither! I have a _boyfriend_!"

James gasped this time. "But we're your boyfriends too! We're blokes and we're your mates! And you _loooove_ us! Now, choose! Who is the best?"

"Never!" she said, laughing when they both pulled her back to lay down.

"Fine, it's a tie. Share?" Sirius said, shifting behind her to hold out a hand.

James took it and shook. "Share."

They both slid under the blankets, sandwiching her between them before she could even react. "Share?! Don't I get a say in this?" she groused, trying unsuccessfully to push away the arms that were sliding under and over her.

"No," they chirped in perfect unison.

The two squabbled for space a bit more before finally settling. It was cramped, much too warm, and extremely inappropriate, but...it was nice. With Sirius curled along her back and cheek pressed to the top of her head, and James with his face pillowed on her chest and long legs tangled with hers, she wasn't sure she'd even be able to get up if she wanted.

As she closed her eyes and relaxed, she wondered just what Remus' reaction would be if he saw them like this.

* * *

A/N: **Yay, update! So, things had calmed down at work. I believe I should be able to go back to weekly updates! Cross your fingers? Now, I know this hasn't been the most chaste story, because contrary to popular belief, teenagers are randy creatures. They NEVER wait for legal ages. So things will get progressively more eh, 'mature' from here on out. The little ones will start to realize that under all that hormonal raging, there are actually some feelings. -gasp-**

 **Now - THANK YOU to everyone that followed and favorited! -** _Choco-Latte64, yukicarr, DianaBlack27, YaoiLovinKitsune, DaniofLocksley, LindseyR, MischievousAngel0923, and LeeForShort._ **And extra thanks to** _Dani_ **for your quest review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

A/N: **Still M. Still spicy.**

* * *

He couldn't say why, but it was easy to just watch her. Even all bundled up in an oversized peacoat and enough scarf to leave only her nose and eyes surrounded by those ridiculous glasses showing. She'd forgone her normal plaid skirt for much warmer muggle trousers, a violently bright shade of orange. It made her stand out like a sore but charming thumb.

The came the frustrating jab of jealousy as she chatted so easily with a few of her friends outside the Marauders. The tall, rail thin Hufflepuff bloke, Argyle, if he remembered correctly. They embraced tightly before the Puff disappeared into the crowd of the platform. Then both McKinnon and Evans huddling up, the bright laughing smiles splitting their faces, before they two waved and moved to their waiting parents.

With no one else to bid farewell to, she turned back towards the train, looking right into the window. Their eyes met and she smiled so warmly and gave the slightest wave before disappearing herself. It made his chest ache.

"You fancy her, don't you."

Sirius started and whirled around to find their resident werewolf standing just behind him, with his normal straight posture and had a book tucked under his arm. He opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it closed again at the knowing glint in those dark green eyes.

"Stuff it, Moony," he grumbled, turned away to tug his trunk down from the rack.

Remus hummed before stepping in and closing the compartment door behind him. "Does it really bother you that much?" he asked.

"No clue what you're talking about, mate," Sirius said, making sure to keep his tone casual.

Not that it worked at all. Remus snorted and leaned back against the door with his hands shoved in his coat pockets, blocking the only exit. "It's alright if you do. She's a very lovely girl."

His teeth ground together as he clenched his jaw. This was not what he needed right now. As soon as he stepped off this train, he'd have to put on a show with 'the love of his life' then go home and find out if their plan was working. Thinking about things he couldn't - shouldn't - want wouldn't help that any. It was too bad that the much too observant alpha didn't let it drop.

"I'm surprised it took this long for you to realize it."

The mounting frustration made his eye twitch and he took a long deep breath before turning back to his mate. "I don't fancy birds. I shag them," Sirius said, adding a bit of tease to his voice. "Though I do fancy a certain werewol-"

"You're scared."

He flinched then scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"It won't make things worse to admit it," the git continued, still calm and knowing far too much.

"Remus-"

He just kept talking. "Is it that she might not fancy you back? That the bond is the only reason she's let you snogged her? Or...is it because of me?" He paused for a reply, but Sirius just glared. Then he smiled at him. An aggravating, gentle and caring smile that said he understood. It made Sirius want to punch him.

Remus straightened up and stepped close, still smiling. Sirius fought back the urge to lean away, swallowing against his dry throat. "You know that's all those reasons are shite. The situation with the Carrows won't last forever," he said softly. "Think on it and remember. She's a very open witch." Then he pressed a brief kiss to the corner of Sirius' mouth, and left, leaving the compartment open behind him.

Sirius stood for a moment, trying to work through the frustratingly observant remarks while cursing under his breath. Did-did he just get permission to...what, pursue the sodding werewolf's girlfriend, their fellow packmate? He slapped a hand against the wall to keep his balance when the realization hit him. Bloody fucking hell.

The possibilities poured into his head, each one more appealing than the last. Rehashes of old daydreams that he'd hidden away in the back of his mind. He'd been beyond happy to have Remus accept him, to finally get to touch him. Still happy when the sod was able to claim the fairer member of the Marauders openly. And happy again when it didn't mean he was excluded but kept just as close. But to think he could be with both of them, that his secret dream of being more than just pack?

It wasn't as if they hadn't spoken of it, at least in jest. Teasing of scandalous things that wouldn't ever happen anywhere but in his imagination. The memory of the night when Remus had made him pack flooded in. He remembered the feel, the taste of her, and how good it was to have her between the both of them. The craving for it again was overwhelming.

Then reality roared back and he crushed the growing joy, cursing again. It wasn't an option. This was exactly the thing they were trying to convince everyone wasn't a possibility! He couldn't fancy her, want her. It was too dangerous.

"There you are, Siri!"

He jerked from his brooding and looked up to find his 'girlfriend' waiting, wrapped up in a horrendous and most likely expensive fur coat. Right. He had a show to put on. Sirius forced a smile as the striking girl. She latched onto his free arm and began to pull him out into the corridor.

"I was looking everywhere for you! Next time, we have to share a compartment," Ketty prattled.

"I know how you like to spend time with your friends, lov-"

"Oh, but you can sit with all of us! Or we could just take one for ourselves," she cut in and fluttered her eyelashes. He fought back a sigh and ground his teeth through his fake smile. The Ravenclaw had taken to showing him off whenever she could. It was exactly what they wanted, but it drove him up the wall. At least she was a good shag.

"Next time, then," he said, dropping his trunk and helping her down the steps to the platform. A quick glance around showed it still swarming with people, but not a hint of his brother or his parents. Not time yet then.

Ketty squealed suddenly, her arms constricting around his like a snake, and jerked him forward. "Daddy! Daddy, over here!"

Oh, no. This was another thing he did not need right now. Meeting the parents had never even been on the plate. That's what he got for being distracted and not taking off before she found him. Sirius swallowed thickly as a short, but stately man approached, dressed in ridiculously high quality robes and a curled frown of contempt. Not a happy daddy then.

He straightened his cloak to cover the still 'borrowed' Beatles shirt, mentally noting to get a muggle coat next chance he had, and put on his most charming smile. Even if this was a fake relationship, it would be best to at least get the man to like him. It would make things easier later.

The girl finally released his arm, running up and latching onto her father instead with another loud squeal. "Daddy, I want you to meet my boyfriend!" she gushed and pulled him over.

It was easy to see where Ketty got her looks from. Even with his diminutive size, somehow shorter than even his daughter, the man was good looking in a pamper way. "So, this is your lad, dear?" Ketty nodded vigorously, letting go to grab onto Sirius again.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Sirius said, bowing slightly then offering a hand. Mr Illered sniffed with just a hint of disdain and carefully took it, giving a slight shake before pulling his hand back to hide it under his cloak.

"Pleasure," he said flatly then pointed a stern look at his daughter. "Go find your mother, sweetheart. I believe she wanted to take you dress shopping."

Ketty lit up brightly at that. "Really? Oh, perfect!" Then before he could react, she grabbed Sirius' face and yanked him into a kiss. He tried to enjoy it, really he did, but the earlier conversation was still there in the back of his mind, reminding him that there was someone else that would taste much better.

Once she pulled back, he forced another smile when she beamed at him. "Promise to write?" she breathed, fluttering her lashes. He wondered when that would make her dizzy.

"Of course," he said quietly, glancing at her father out of the corner of his eye. He did not look happy with the show.

She gave a dreamy sigh, oblivious to the angry look on her father. "Goodbye, my Romeo."

Oh, Merlin. This shite again. Sirius kept the smile and said through gritted teeth, "Goodbye, my sweet Juliet." That sent her into another flutter fit. She kissed his cheek before hurrying off into the crowd. Finally.

"So, Mr Black." Right, her father. He straightened up and turned to the man, letting his social mask drop into place. "What does the already betrothed Black family heir want with my daughter?"

Ah, right to the point then. He let another of his charming smiles slide on. "Love, sir. Simple as that. She's a very wonderful girl."

The answer must not have been up to snuff as the man turned red and puffed up. "I'm not daft, boy," he snapped. "I know how you people are. You're up to something."

Sirius' already short temper flared up and he let the smile drop. "I'm nothing like my family," he said quietly, though making sure to keep the slightest hint of threat in his tone. "Don't compare me to them."

Illered deflated a bit, becoming more wary then incensed. "You'll leave my daughter alone regardless. I won't have you dragging her into your dirty schemes."

The sharp words set his teeth grinding again. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her," he said. Though the statement was spoken for his farce of a relationship, he couldn't help but think of the girl at the center of his inner turmoil.

Sirius stiffened when he felt a familiar presence behind him, confirming it when Illered blanched. He drew on his coldest mask and turned, not even blinking when he met his father's dead eyes. His time was up.

"Sirius," Orion drawled then let his gaze drift to the short Ministry man. "Mr Illered. A pleasure." What should have been a casual greeting, he managed to make it sound like the most deadliest of threats.

"L-Lord Black!" the short man sputtered. "I bid you good day!" Then hurried off in the direction his daughter had left minutes before. With the only distraction gone, Sirius knew he had to be ready.

"What were you doing with that blood traitor scum, Sirius?" his father asked, voice dripping with barely veiled anger.

He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and put on a crooked grin. "Meeting my lovely girlfriend's father," he said cheerfully.

Those dead eyes lit with a furious fire and his face hardened. What was it Andi said? Ah, right. Bingo. "Take your trunk. We're leaving."

Sirius did as asked and was proud to not flinch when a hand clamped on his shoulder just before they Disapperated. The moment he touched solid ground again, he was thrown from his feet, feeling a painful crack when his ribs met the banister and landed on stairs. Another hit followed, the flat of what he guessed was a cane catching in the jaw. The familiar taste of blood filled his mouth, tongue swelling where he bit it.

"You're disgusting." He cracked an eye to find his father looming over him. "My own son, a blood traitor. Fucking half bloods! Do you know what you've done?" Orion hissed, no longer bothering to hide his rage.

Sirius laughed and spit a mouthful of blood onto the man's polished shoes. "Whatever I damn well please, old man," he barked, returning the murderous look with a gleeful grin. Then decided it was time to step over the line. "Jealous that I can get a woman to actually let me touch her? Oh, wait! I bet you're the one I got my taste for blokes from. I bet you had to get that frigid hag to dress up like a man just to get it up."

He knew his words hit the mark when the shouted _Crucio_ flared through his system. It took everything to hold back his screams, biting down on his already ravaged tongue to not give the bastard any satisfaction. It was not the small ones his mother tossed around. No, this time he meant it. His blood was felt like it was boiling, that every bone was breaking, over and over, and that his very heart was trying to shred itself inside his chest. He could faintly make out the continued stream of insults over the blood roaring in his ears.

When the pain stopped, he almost cried out in relief. But it wasn't over. A ghostly hand gripped him around the throat and he felt himself lift off the floor. It quickly tightened, cutting over his airway. His eyes flew open, glaring at his father, so close now that he could pick out the dragon pox scars littering his face.

"I won't let you ruin this. It has taken everything to keep the Carrows from breaking the betrothal, you filthy child. You sullying our name will only bring down the ire of the Dark Lord upon us," his father said, voice dropping to a venomous hiss.

Sirius' felt his blood freeze at the name. He'd heard it before, whispered in that dark moulded tea room as he hide with Andi. Heard it muttered from older Slytherins or in huddles at the numerous parties the high society threw. The mysterious Dark Lord, a rising star among the purebloods and known terrorist across western Europe, rumored to be heading for England. His family was involved with that muggle murdering cretin. He wasn't surprised in the least bit.

Using his last bit of air, he managed to spit, "Sucking another man's cock for rank now, dear father?"

He allowed himself a moment of triumph as Orion lost his last shred of control and roared. The pressure on his throat pushed, sending him ramming to the wall. Another of those Godric forsaken sconces broke under his back, broken glass and hot wax burnt through his clothes, searing and cutting into his skin as he slid down to lay haphazardly over the stairs. Yet another _Crucio_ was spat out, worse than the last. He realized his father had a flare for the spell. His nerves lit aflame, this time feeling like his very skin and muscle was being slowly scraped from his bones, blood turned to acid, his own organs desperately trying to force their way out. The screams were impossible hold in as he flailed, losing control of his own limbs as the pain ripped through him.

After what felt like hours, the pain stopped, leaving him twitching and gasping. The cold tip of his father's cane shoved under his chin, forcing him to look up into those dead grey eyes. "Let this be a lesson," Orion said lowly. "At the Gala, you will do everything to please the Carrow girl. If I hear a word otherwise, the pain you feel now will be but a whisper of what you'll receive as punishment." The cane left, letting his head fall limply against the stair again. "Kreacher!" Sirius let his eyes close, fighting against the dizzying nausea as his body still cried out in agony.

"Yes, Master Black?"

"Take him from my sight."

"Of course, Master Black."

There was a snap and he felt himself lift from the floor slightly. Of course, his father had the elf clean up his mess for him. He heard the nasty little thing muttering under his breath as he floated Sirius up the flights of stairs and dropped him careless onto the floor in his room. Footsteps came into the room, different from the heavy ones of his father. He cracked an eye and managed a faint laugh. Regulus stood in the doorway, face set in a distasteful curl.

"Any broken bones, Kreacher?"

"No, Master Regulus," the elf sniveled, bowing lowly.

"Good. Leave." The elf left in a hurry, closing the door behind him. Regulus stepped up, staring down at Sirius with a now tired look. "You really are an idiot, brother."

"At least I have a spine, _little brother_ ," he spat, pinching his eyes closed as his throat and lungs ached fiercely from the action.

Regulus sighed. Then a soft weight landed on his chest, making him open his eyes again to find a small leather satchel. At his confusion, the boy spoke quietly. "She asked that I give this to you in case this happened."

"She?"

In a single rare moment, his brother's face softened, a warmth in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. "Andi." Sirius felt a surge of energy fill him and he shoved himself upright to glare at his brother, grasping the satchel tightly in his hands.

"Why would she talk to you?" he croaked around his pain.

The softness was gone as quickly as it came, replaced by a sneer. "For some reason, she cares deeply for you, even when you've managed to almost ruin her," Regulus drawled. "I only did it because she pleaded. No, _begged_. It was rather becoming to see her bowing over to me." The burn of rage filled him at the words.

"Stay away from her!" he snarled, standing, but grabbing on a bedpost when his legs started to give out.

Regulus only snorted and went to leave, but paused with his hand on the doorknob. "Enjoy your time with her while you can, Sirius. You won't have much of it if things continue the way they should."

Sirius dropped back down to the floor once the door closed and the lock clicked, leaving him alone in silence. His brother's foreboding words left a cold fear in him. Something else was going on in the background, something that his brother was involved in, and it was tied to Andi. Just another mystery to puzzle out. He curled his fingers into the satchel at the thought of her, bringing his attention back to it.

Even with everything, she still thought of him and had went out of her way to get whatever this was to him. His rage fizzled out, replaced by a growing warmth, filling his chest and making the pain a bit easier to bear. With clumsy and still twitching fingers, he pulled the tie loose and opened it, only finding a dark, endless depth instead of a leather bottom. He laughed, flinching as a sharp shock of pain ripped up his chest. The bloody witch had put an undetectable extension charm on it. Ever the Marauder, breaking the law and casting a highly restricted charm most couldn't manage even with formal training.

He reached in to feel around, finding what felt like an envelope, and pulled it out. His name was written on the front in her familiar scratchy scrawl, the sight making him smile. The letter inside was just as hard to read as his name, taking up almost a full two pages of her odd muggle line parchment.

 _Dearest knobhead,_

 _If you're reading this, then that means you did something stupid, the plan is working, or both. Most likely both, knowing you. Reg was nice enough to take this for me since I couldn't sneak it into your trunk before we left. I don't know exactly what your disgusting parents do to hurt you, so I tried to put everything I could think of inside. There's a bit of muggle supplies in there, so Moony helped me find a muggle first-aid book to include if you can't figure some of it out. I know Jamie and Peter added a few things too, but I didn't have a chance to check. Please use it. I know how stubborn you can be, but don't grit and bear it if you can ease the pain._

 _Also, nifty spell work, am I right? I told you I'm better at Charms than you._

 _On another note, I hope to see you at the Gala in a couple of days. Try to save at least one dance for me? Reg is escorting me again. Not that I'm terribly upset, he's a sweet boy. But I'm not sure why Gran has allowed it, considering how much she dislikes your family. It makes me think something else is going on outside the whole Carrow fiasco. I'm sure we can figure it out once we get back to the castle. The one thing you're better than me at is piecing together these convoluted pureblood schemes._

 _I've stashed your Christmas present in here too. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to owl it, considering how well that went over the summer. You can open it early, if you'd like. I don't mind. Just know I spent a lot of time on it and you better appreciate it, mister!_

 _Ah, Lily is yelling at me to hurry up. Time to go then. I really do hope you come back to us in one piece._

 _The Fairest Marauder, Andi_

 _P.S. Jamie told me he left a surprise for you in your trunk. I hope it's a good one._

Sirius frowned over her letter, focusing on the middle. So she suspected something as well. Even more reason to keep his ears open during the Gala. The rest raised his spirits, bringing a small smile to pull at his split lip. So it was from her and Moony then. The other sheet had a list of just what she included. He flipping the bag over to shake out what was inside. The pile was surprisingly large.

After sorting through it all, he dry swallowed a few of the odd pill things that Andi noted to help relieve pain and washed the blood from his mouth with one of the many bottles of butterbeer, courtesy of James. Then settled back, waiting to take care of any other wounds after the pain receded to a more tolerable level and wanting to stew over the newest developments. But a small box wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with a bright red ribbon caught his eye. Ah, the present she wrote about.

He picked it up and, giving in to his curiosity, pulled the ribbon and paper free. Inside was something he'd only seen once or twice about muggle London in a few music shops. They looked like earmuffs, but made with metal and another odd material. Another note was under it, covered with more of Andi's sloppy handwriting.

 _Happy Christmas! Or whenever you open this! Now, you probably don't know what these are. Their muggle headphones, usually used to listen to a record player without having to use a big speaker. I've managed to make them magical. Be impressed. Put them on your head, the muffs go over each ear. Then tap it with your wand once. Tap it twice after it starts to stop it. It might seem a bit sappy, but I felt that this would help. And be honored! This particular single won't be released till next year!_

 _Distributor of the most Excellent of Gifts, Andi_

Following her instructions, he pulled the thing on his head and tapped the side of a muff with his wand. The sudden burst of noise made him jump and slap his hands over the sides, but froze when he realized it was a song. The cooing voice of her favorite musician filled his ears, immediately bringing a wide smile to his face. Of course she'd put a Queen song on the damn thing. He leaned back, closing his eyes and listening as it repeated a few time. Then the lyrics sunk in and he felt his heart lurch in his chest. For the first time since he was a small child, he felt his eyes tear up from something other than pain, hit with an indiscernible wave of emotions.

"Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive," he breathed, rubbing at his eyes. Merlin, she was something else. Finding a song that should have been more from him to her. Without being here, she still managed to lift his spirits and make sure he was in one piece. It made him crave her presence even more. It was hard not to fan-

His thoughts came to a halt, stalling on that last word and he breathed out slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. The bloody werewolf was right. He really did fancy her. The realization sank in and he grinned, for once not feeling the heaviness of dread following it. It felt...right.

Sirius settled back against the base of his bed, letting the song repeat, and made a decision. Regardless of what happened, of what others might think, he was going to do just what Moony had hinted at. He was going to pursue that bloody bird.

He was looking forward to the Gala now.

* * *

How? How did they keep growing? Andi glared at her chest in the mirror, preparing for another grueling Yule Gala. At least this time her clothes fit her properly, that she made sure of. She jammed a hand under her neckline and adjusted everything again, then smoothed her dress back around her knees. No one else knew about her selection, but she had to do it. She was just so sick of formal robes. They just didn't have the ability to pull off different styles. Not that she was fashion savvy, but a girl can tell.

It was a simple little thing. She felt the need to show her house pride, foregoing the emerald robes her brother had tried to push on her, and had snuck out to buy this scarlet and gold number. It was a smooth silk red covered with small gold stars embroidered sparsely from her waist and growing in number until the bottom few centimeters were solid gold thread. She was a bit worried about the fact that it completely revealed her shoulders, the straps draping down around her upper arms. It left her mark out in the open, but a simple dab of makeup covered it well enough that she thought it would be fine. And she made sure that the neckline was as low, only showing the barest hint of her chest.

She'd done her own hair this time as well. Pleased with large loose curls, half gathered at the back of her head and held in place by that same Black hair pin. It had taken almost an hour since she had no idea how to do half of what was needed. Not to mention the bit of makeup she'd managed to put on her eyes and lips, a bit more obvious with the lack of her glasses. But the result was enough that she thought even Mary would agree. Well, if she wasn't still ignoring her, even with Sirius well and taken.

"The young miss looks radiant!"

Andi turned and beamed at Nurtin as the old elf dabbed daintily at his eyes. "You think so? I know Felix will be angry, but I just felt this was a better choice," she said, anxiously smoothing her hands over the fabric again.

"The young master will hold his tongue if he knows what's good for him," Nurtin said with a resolute nod.

She let out a breath and nervously wrapped one of her curls around her finger. "Is...is Gran still not feeling well enough to come?"

The elf drooped a bit. "Nurtin is afraid not, miss. She is much too weak to go to such an event."

"Right… Well, I think I'll see her before we leave. Thank you, Nurtin," she said, giving the elf a slight bow before leaving her room and making for her grandmother's.

She knocked on the door, entering after she received a faint answer. The sight that met her brought a wave of sadness. Cressida Prewett was a proud, fierce, and noble creature, but now, she was a faint wisp of that. Bedridden in a simple gown, hair loose and lackluster around her pale face. It felt wrong to see.

"Hi, Gran," Andi said quietly, stepping up to the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

Cressida smiled wanly, reaching up to take her hand and pat it lightly. "Much better today, dear. You look beautiful, though I must say, a muggle dress will cause some issues at the Gala."

"That's the point," she replied wryly, smiling when the woman let out a weak laugh. "I don't care if those traditionalist get their knickers in a twist. Dresses are much nicer than those stuffy dress robes anyhow."

"I shall not stop you. The look suits you well. Just make sure to not offend too many people."

"Gran, I offend half the place just by being there."

Cressida's smile grew sad and nodded. "Very true, that. I only wish I had the chance to change that before you were wise enough to realize."

Andi knelt down, taking her hand in both of hers. "You've taught me enough the past years that I can handle it. Thank you, Gran."

A soft knock brought their attention to the door just as Felix opened it. Andi stiffened as his eyes narrowed when they landed on her. "Andi. It's time to go," he said tersely, obviously displeased with her fashion choice.

"Right. Off I go then. I'll see you in the morning, Gran," she said softly, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek before rising.

"Try to have a good time," the woman called and she nodded before closing the door.

Fingers latched onto her arm as soon as she turned around, Felix showing his rage with a red face. "What are you wearing?" he hissed, giving her arm a yank and making her wobble on her heels.

"A dress, Felix. Surely you know what that is," she bit back, ripping her arm free and rubbing the red marks left.

"Why aren't you wearing the robes I left you?"

Andi straightened up, lifting her chin to level a glare at him. "I'm not some child that needs an adult to pick out her clothes. I'm a Gryffindor and I'm going to show it!"

Felix cursed and rubbed a hand over his face before setting those hard blue eyes on her again. "Fine. We don't have time for you to change, so that will have to do. Just don't do anything to embarrass the family. Or you'll regret it." The last bit was obviously a threat, chilling her blood. But she just lifted her head higher, gave him a sneer, and hurried down the stairs to the floo parlor.

It was probably a huge break in etiquette to floo into to such a big event without an escort with her, but she could care less. She received a few startled looks as she stepped out, into the very front of the actual ballroom instead of a separate floo room this time. The Gala was at the Lestrange mansion this year. The family didn't have the best of reputations, almost as dark and twisted as the Blacks, but only marginally so. It was hosted by the recently married Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, as the family patriarch was away on business.

The floo flared up behind her and her hand was snatched up before she could blink. Felix pulled her close with a sharp tug, giving her a glare then smoothing his face as he led her out onto the floor. The ballroom wasn't as festive as the Malfoys'. There were barely any decorations and only one tree, given it was much larger than any tree she'd seen yet, but just as sparsely decorated with only emerald and silver garland.

They'd barely taken more than a handful of steps before the tall and imposing figure of Walburga Black jumped out before them. The woman had a smile on her face, as sharp and out of place as it was on her face.

"Ah, you've arrived, Felix. Right on time, as usual." Those cold silver eyes landed on her and the smile actually grew, just slightly, and the sight sent a cold chill through Andi. "And Andalora. Regulus will be thrilled to have you. Let me just- Ah, Regulus!"

Almost like - ha - magic, the youngest Black stepped up beside his mother, all cool and collected. He was dressed much the same as last year, with only the slightest difference in his lapels. At least his eyes warmed a bit when their gazes met. It made him look a bit closer to the normal Reg she was used to.

Andi was transferred from one boy to the other, leaving her feeling a bit like a fancy accessory instead of a person. Knowing Felix, that was all he thought of her these days. Though she did manage a small smile when Reg put his hand over the one she had tucked into the crook of his arm, squeezing her fingers just slightly. Perhaps she would have at least a bit of enjoyment tonight.

With her settled with her assigned escort, Walburga and Felix swept off without a word, disappearing into the crowd and leaving the two alone. Andi frowned after them before turning to look back at Reg.

"Wait long?" she asked as he began leading her around, much the same as last year.

"Every second without decent company in this place is too long," he replied dryly, glancing down at her, before stopping an doing a double take. She lifted an eyebrow when one of his went up, following it up with an impish smile. "Is something the matter, Reg?"

"Just your, er, attire, Andi. It's very…"

She laughed at that, taking a handful of fabric and swishing her knee length skirt. "Too much lion for you, little snake?"

He snorted and shook his head, losing the battle with the smile pulling at his mouth. "It's a rather bold choice, I was going to say. Perhaps not the best of ideas considering where we are."

She glanced around, noting that he was right, to an extent. There was a distinct difference in the atmosphere at this Gala. She noted a good deal less of the more...progressive families and more of the traditional type. It sent her nerves on edge, realizing everyone else was in black, green, or silver with long robes and skirts. Leaving her short, scarlet red dress a rebellious and garish streak amid the cool crowds. It explained why Felix was so upset about her last minute attire switch.

Andi drew in a deep breath, set her shoulder back and chin up, and made sure to have her most cheerful expression set for all to see. She wasn't a cowed little girl this time. The year made a difference in her confidence and she wasn't scared to show her colors, literally. "They can piss off," she stated, glancing at Reg out of the corner of her eye.

His slight smile stayed and those fingers covering her hand tightened just a mite more. "If there's any lion to charge the pit of snakes and make it out with dignity, I would put my galleons on you, Andi," he said softly, giving a slight nod when a group of wizards turned and eyed them.

She followed his lead, keeping a close watch on the people around. Many were giving her frowns and slightly veiled scorn, turning to whisper behind their hands. "Speaking of lions, where is your brother?" she asked casually while flashing a bright smile at a particularly disgusted look.

Any ease he had was gone in an instant. "He should be with his fiance, but I honestly can't say at the moment. He best hope mother does not notice."

Stiffening at the comment, she turned to fully face the boy and pulled them to a stop. It just then struck her that he had done a good deal of growing. Almost at the same height as his brother but slender and lithe where Sirius was broad with more muscle. The Seeker to the Beater, she supposed. She forgot that he was only a handful of months younger than her, even though he was a year behind in school. "She's upset about the Carrows, I would imagine?"

Regulus sucked in a breath through his teeth, glancing around before pulling her to the edge of the room. "You're in on that stupid little plan of his then?" he hissed, brows dropping as he just reeked of disappointment.

Taking insult, she lifted her chin to frown back. "The one who came up with most of it, actually. You should know better than anyone he wasn't going to let your mother marry him off, much less to that unhinged bint. This is just speeding the process up, Reg."

The boy snatched both her hands up, gripping them so tightly it was uncomfortable. "Andi, you have to leave it be. If this doesn't go through, it will not end well for you or him," he said lowly, almost sounding like a plead. She let her frown relax, biting on her bottom lip.

"What's going on?" she asked, stepping closer. "You know something, don't you. Reg, you need to tell me!"

Regulus looked around again before moving so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I want to tell you, really I do. But I _can't_. Just-just please, stop my idiot brother."

She jerked back and felt her ire grow. "I'm not going to help your family ruin his life," she hissed. "He's not like them. He's good and kind, not dealing in this underhanded shit! I-I thought you were like that too. Am I wrong?"

His hands grasped one of hers again, squeezing tightly. "I'm not like him, but I'm not like them either. I-" He stopped, clenching his jaw and glaring over her shoulder.

"Hmm. Do I sense trouble in paradise?" Andi whirled about at the familiar voice, letting out a relieve breath to find Sirius, a smug smirk on his face. Though his eyes didn't match his mouth, devoid of mirth in cold, sharp silver instead of the warm quicksilver as he stared back at his brother over her head. "Everything alright, gem?" he asked softly, returning his gaze back to her.

"Peachy," she breathed, pulling her hand free from Regulus' now slack ones. "Long time no see, knobhead."

He let out one of his bark-like laughs, eyes finally warming. "Ah, yes. The hardest two days of my life, let me tell you. Now-" He held out a hand to her. "I was hoping for the first dance. I believe my dear cousin has threatened the musicians enough that they're ready to play."

"Brother, this is not wise," Regulus hiss, stepping up to place himself between the two of them. "Were father's words not enough-"

"Shut up, Reg," Sirius said coolly, cutting the boy off and making him stand ramrod straight. "I'll tell you what I told the old man. I'll do whatever I damn well please." The older brother leaned down, a dark look taking over his face. Andi stepped back, feeling a chill fall over her at the sight. She'd never seen a look quite like that on him. Cold fury instead of his usual hot rage. "Now, I'm going to have a dance with your date and you're going to keep your gob shut or I'll make sure it stays that way through other means."

She watched warily as Regulus clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, jaw clamped so tightly she though he might break a tooth. After a few moments of their stare down, the boy stepped aside, visibly seething as he turned his back to them. With nothing between them, Sirius drew in a deep breath and gave her a slight smile as he offered a hand again, though his eyes were still sharp.

Taking it hesitantly, she stifled a yelp as he swept her out into the gathering gaggle of dancers as the music did begin, struggling to keep up with his fast and wide strides. "Sirius, what-"

He didn't give her the chance to speak more, tugging her to him and arranging their hands before starting off into a stately waltz. Andi bit down on her bottom lip, staring at his throat, almost afraid to look up. He was still tense, his muscles taunt under her hands as they executed a smooth twirl. It felt like she was dancing with a ticking bomb, set to blow if nudged just the wrong way.

"We match," he whispered, making her jerk and almost took them off step. She finally lifted her eyes, letting out a relieved breath at the sight of a mischievous spark in his silver orbs again.

"Do we?" she asked, lifting her brows and curling her mouth in a half smile.

Sirius wiggled his brows and flicked his eyes down. She followed, snorting in amusement. The wonderful boy was showing just as much lion pride as she was. While his outer robes were the strict pitch black, his inner more muggle like suit was just as bright as her dress. Dress shirt an eye watering red, thin muggle tie a striking gold tucked into a red and gold pinstriped waistcoat and held down with the same lion tie pin as before. It matched in the barest sense of colors, but screamed Sirius, making her only smile wider.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think your dress was just for me," he continued as they pulled close for another turn. "All those little stars."

"Oh, yes, Mr Black. You've seen through my devious schemes to put your name sake all over me. It's the only way to get your attention," she cooed, fluttering her lashes in an exaggerated way. It drew another throaty laugh and he tugged her closer, much closer than was needed for the dance. It was close enough that she could feel the heat from him, sending a slight shiver up her spine.

"Merlin, I really am a horrible influence on you, gem. Getting rather cheeky, you are," he growled back teasingly, dipping her slightly. "Though I must congratulate you on a wonderful choice otherwise. Muggle dress suits you too well. Does wonders for you legs, short as they are."

Andi let out an inelegant snort and slapped his chest as he pulled them up straight again. Going to give another witty reply, she choked on her words as he pulled her flush against him, throwing all decorum out the window. Her etiquette warning bells went off in her head, knowing just how scandalous they must look, but at the moment she didn't care. Instead she just tilted her head back, just enjoying being pressed up to her handsome fellow Marauder.

It was wonderful to dance with him again. She'd almost forgotten how effortless it was, to smoothly step about the complicated patterns as if she was taking an afternoon walk. Though her mind decided to focus on other things. Like how good he smelled, that same slight cedar scent of his cologne, that he looked rather dashing with his hair pulled back into a short tail, just a hint more refined than when he did it for Quidditch practice, or maybe how the scar cutting his brow that he was so set on keeping did make him a bit rakish. And how his hand was most definitely wandering, his fingers making her skin tingle when it trailed down from her waist to her hip.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, she wanted to duck her head to hide it, but felt locked under his gaze like a deer in bright lights, his eyes darkening and glinting over an almost...hungry grin. She swallowed as her mouth dried out. She knew that look, had seen it a number of times on Remus just before he pulled her off for a good long snog. Though to see it on Sirius, directed at her, it sent her heart up into her throat. It was much more intense than the teasing leers he'd flashed her before and her body was reacting to it.

She didn't have to worry over it for long. The song slowed to a close, much to both their surprise and disappointment. Before they parted, Sirius leaned close, eyes still dark, but a bit more serious, as if he was looking for something in her own gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud voice called out behind them, making him snap his mouth closed and straighten.

"My, oh, my, Sirius, m'boy! Where did you find such a vibrant little lion to bring here of all places?"

Sirius lit up brilliantly at someone behind her, breaking the rather intense moment, and she turned to find quite possibly one of the most beautiful men she'd seen in her entire life. Tall and broad with a similar swath of black hair and trimmed beard peppered with silver, silver like his eyes that were so very much like the boy behind her. She felt her jaw drop and hurriedly straightened up and smoothed her dress. Sirius chuckled as he stepped up beside her and held a hand out to the man.

"Uncle Alphard, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked happily with the biggest smile as they shook.

The man, this Alphard, let out a loud laugh, throaty and deep. The sound made her stomach flutter and brought a blush to her face. "I felt like this would be a good year to show my face. Can't have this lot forgetting I exist completely. Now, introduce me to this lovely young witch with you." The last bit was almost a purr and she felt her knees weaken a bit. Oh...oh my.

"This is Andalora Proth, uncle. Housemate and-"

"One of your little Marauders," the man cut in, grinning. "I remember from your letters. I am Alphard Corvus Black, my dear, the most charming of the Blacks, if I do say."

"A-a pleasure," she stuttered faintly and offered a hand. Instead of shaking as she planned, he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, staring at her intently as he placed a chaste kiss on the back. Goosebumps erupted on her skin, racing up her arm and making what she knew was a deep blush, darken more.

As he straightened, he slid to her other side and tucked her hand into his arm. "Let us go have a chat and get to know each other! Away from these pillocks," Alphard announced loudly, earning a few scathing looks as he pulled her along.

Andi held herself stiffly, almost jumping out of her skin when Sirius put her other hand on his arm as well, giving her a wink and smirk when she boggled at him. She fought to control her breathing as they moved through the crowd, feeling overwhelmed to have two handsome Black men on either side of her. One that was laughing silently, most likely at her. She pinched Sirius' finger, only making him snort and shake more as he held in his snickers.

Before she realized it, they stepped through a set of open glass door onto a balcony, the freezing air hitting and instantly chilling her. Alphard released her hand with a pat and pulled out his wand, executing a few quick flicks. The air warmed to a balmy temperature, the door swung closed behind them, and a few white cushion chairs were conjured up with a pop.

"There, much better," the man said, turning to the two teens with a wide smile. "Sit, sit!"

Andi did so carefully, her back to the bright tall windows where she could feel the stares of other guests, and cast a quick glance at Sirius as he sat as well, still smiling broadly. He didn't seem to notice, completely ignoring the eyes on their backs and relaxing completely, sprawling out as he always did. Alphard dropped languidly on the last, appearing even more at ease. It set her on edge, her already frayed nerves jumping to attention at the slightest noise.

"Relax, gem. He's got up enough spells to keep even my mother from poking her nose in," Sirius said when she glanced at the windows again.

"But won't people talk about us just...leaving? And-and well…" She gestured to herself. "I'm supposed to be with my escort-"

Alphard laughed again, head thrown back, like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Worry not, Andalora. They'll just put it down as my usual eccentric ways. Though little Wally might get her bloomers twist when she realized I stole you away. Speaking of." The man gave Sirius a pointed look, a single brow raised. "What's this rubbish I've heard about you being engaged?"

Sirius grimaced at his question, crossing arms and settling with a disgusted pout. "One of the Carrows," he spat. "Mother believes the only way I'll be of use to the family is if they marry me off to a 'good Slytherin girl' and she can make sure I run the family well one day. Not that I'll ever let it happen. I'm never getting married."

"Hmm. I knew Wally was a bit dim, but I didn't realize she was quite _that_ daft. Thinking someone can control little Siri," Alphard drawled. Andi laughed, earning a grin from the man.

"You couldn't get Sirius to do anything he doesn't want to for all the money in the world," she said, but paused and smiled softly. "Unless it was for a friend. Then he'd cut off his own hand if it would help them."

"Ah, stuff it, Proth," Sirius grumbled, slouching down farther in his seat with his cheek tinged pink with embarrassment.

"Make me, Black," she retorted with a haughty sniff, sending Alphard into laughter again.

The conversation was an entertaining one from that point. Once Andi got used to the almost paralyzing amount of charm Alphard oozed just by breathing, she began to realize where a lot of Sirius' personality came from. And there was no missing the adoration and love Sirius had for his uncle. It was heartwarming to see that at least one person in his family cared for him.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to last. While she was in the middle of a jovial rendition of their latest prank (James' ingenious idea to turn the corridors of the first three floors into a disco, complete with pressure activated floor lights, mirror balls, and more dancing suits of armour.), Sirius glanced at his pocket watch and jumped to his feet with a curse.

Andi straightened, feeling a jolt of panic at his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to do," he replied absently running a hand through his hair and sending half of it tumbling into his face. He jerked his head up and flashed his uncle a mischievous grin, "Uncle Alphard, would you do me a favor?"

The man leaned back in his seat, rubbing his chin with a similar look. "That depends, lad. What do you have in mind?"

"Stay out with Andi for...another hour, if you can manage it. And if anyone asks where I am, you don't know."

Andi stood as well, frowning as a mixture of irritation, confusion, and worry welled. "What do you mean 'stay with Andi'? What are you doing, Sirius?" she asked, quickly before Alphard could answer.

He only flashed her a tight smile as he dug around in his robe pockets, eventually pulling out a familiar swath of silvery fabric. "Best that you don't know, gem. For now, at least."

That made her raise both brows before frowning again. "Oh, no, you better not be starting this rubbish again. If something is going on, you tell me, or I swear to Merlin, you'll-"

The boy cursed under his breath again before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her as far from his uncle as the balcony would allow. She couldn't help but notice that his arm stayed, even after they stopped, and leaned in close. "I'll tell you everything later, I promise. Just please, stay with him," he whispered, eyes pleading.

"Why can't I just go with you?"

"You can't be gone for that long. If you aren't seen, people will start talking. My uncle is the only reason I even considered taking you out here. People think he's mad and tend to just wave off whatever he does and anyone he drags into it."

Andi stared at him intently, chewing on the inside of her cheek before huffing and nodding. "Fine," she relented, lifting her chin up, "But you better give me that explanation soon."

Sirius gave her a small smile and nodded, hesitating a moment before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Promise, gem. Now go, listen to some embarrassing stories from when I was a sprog."

She made a face at the term. "You Brits has the weirdest names for things, I swear." He only laughed and threw the cloak around himself, disappearing. The only thing that gave away his exit was the glass door opening slightly before closing with a quiet click.

* * *

There was a fine line between bravery and recklessness. Sirius felt he was comfortably in the brave area as he skirted around the edges of the ballroom. Andi or Remus would most likely tell him he was so far past reckless that it was bordering on stupidity, but he shoved the thought away. This had to be done. He needed to find out what was going on. There were too many connections trailing from his friend that led deep into the darkest corners of the wizarding world.

Dodging a serving tray as it zipped past, he ducked around a corner and into the dimly lit areas of the mansion. Pulling on his memories from the few visits he'd been forced through, he quietly began weaving through the chaotic halls farther into the proverbial viper pit. The few whispers he'd managed to pick up earlier in the evening all pointed to a meeting of sorts in the library. One that involved a good number of the guests, many that were still in school to his sickening realization.

It didn't take long to find the place, the sound of low voices echoing softly from the cracked heavy wooden double doors at the end of the hall. Thanking his luck, he slid inside and plastered himself against the wall. A quick survey of the dark and small library showed at least fifteen people, all standing in small scattered groups and covered in dark cloaks. A shame he wouldn't be able to see any faces to put names to.

The door slammed shut, making Sirius jump, and a new figure swept in. The room fell to a tense silence other than the shuffle of feet and scrape of wood on stone as they all took seats at the long table in the center. The most recent guest did not sit, instead standing at the head of the table. A wave of their arm lit the various torches and candles, suddenly casting everything into light. Sirius drew in a sharp breath as it revealed dozens of plain silver masks under the cloaks. Simple and unassuming, but driving a stab of fear into his chest with how ominous they looked in the light. Though he noted that a few didn't have any, faces still hidden in the shadows of their hoods.

The leader raised their arms in a wide gesture. "Welcome all," the voice distinctly male as it filled the space, "Let us keep this brief as we do still have festivities to enjoy. First, let me congratulate our recently returned Dolohov on his success. The connections you made in the east will serve the Lord well."

There was a scattering of nods and whispers that died down immediately at held hand from the leader. "Next, reports. Macnai-"

"Wait!" A shrill, familiar, feminine voice snapped out, a slimmer figure standing up sharply. "Someone is here." Sirius mentally cursed and dropped down to a crouch, peeking around an armchair.

A few muttered before one deeper voice spoke with amusement. "Yes, Lestrange. As you can see, there are many people he-"

"Shut up!" the woman screeched, shoving away from the table to stalk around it. "Someone is _hiiiding_." There was only one woman with that last name. And of course, it was his mad, paranoid cousin that would detect something.

The room erupted into more hushed whispers and a few louder mutterings before the leader had enough. "Silence!" The room dropped into quiet again. "No one would dare intrude. But if you feel it is needed, please cast precautions, Bellatrix."

"With pleasure," Bella cooed, moving back to her spot. Her wand moved so fast Sirius wasn't able to see what spells she cast, but the room grew even more quiet.

Whatever was used was effective. He saw the figures moving and gesturing, obviously conversing, but he could hear a sound nor have the chance to read lips with the masks in place. He stayed crouched, grinding his teeth, and watched as best he could. It was futile in the end. Nearly an hour went by before sound abruptly started again, just as most of the guests stood and began to leave.

Sirius quickly slid back to the wall, moving as close to the door as he could to catch any last whispers. Not that it worked. His frustration wound tighter, but to his surprise, not everyone left. Many of the unmasked recruits and a single masked figure moved farther into the library. With a last look around, he followed. For once, his luck held as he crept up and ducked behind one of the sofas nearby. This discussion wasn't quiet in the least.

"Your positive that you've found a suitable replacement?"

"Of course. You know the Rommels' reputation. Foreign, yes, but the Dark Lord is always pleased when we bring fresh blood to the cause. It will take some time to come to an agreeable arrangement though."

"Good. For now, we'll keep the contract. Give them more time to fix the situation, as far fetched as it may seem. Now-"

"I still don't understand why they don't just use the bloody _Imperius_ on the blood traitor. It's dangerous to bring in outsiders. Or just find someone else, maybe older-"

"Like you'd be able to find anyone in this country to _willing_ marry your mad sister, Amy-"

The voice cut off in a sputtered choke, followed by a snarl. "Watch what you say if you want to keep your tongue, Nott!"

"Stop it, both of you! It is what the Lord wishes and so it will happen!" a vaguely familiar voice snapped. Sirius swallowed vainly as his heart leapt into his throat. They were talking about him.

Once everyone settled down again, another spoke, much deeper and older sounding than the others. "Regardless of who the girl goes to, it has been decided other means will be necessary to coerce him. We cannot afford to lose anymore of the pure families, no matter how tainted they may be." The others didn't sound terribly pleased but gave grudging agreements. "Now, what of the other girl?"

"I've got it under control. My only obstacle will be out of the way soon enough. By summer, I'm hoping. Once that's done and I get all the legalities settled, with your help, we can start with the proposals. I'll expect letters of request from all of you." That seemed to excite them, many laughing and making suggestive comments.

"It'll be fun to break in that one."

"She'll be more likely to break you in half, mate. Bloody witch like that is too much for you. Now, I would love to-"

"As if you'd even get the chance, Travers. Your family wouldn't be able to pay the dowry for a cow, much less a someone with the blood of-"

"Will you all just shut it! None of you will have any say in the matter. The requests will be a formality only. The Dark Lord has already decided on who she shall go to."

"Really... Who is that then?"

"I'm not giving names. All I can say is that brute force won't work. Too much fire in her. No, it will require something a bit more gentle. Something you idiots couldn't manage in the least."

The group fell silent but for a few disgruntled mutters. "Enough of this. Everything is decided for the time being. We'll be missed if we do not return soon."

They all rose from their seats and moved towards the exit, tugging their cloaks off as they went. Sirius squinted through the dark shelves, trying to make out who might be who. Pitch black, short shorn hair had to the male Carrow twin. He already knew Kennor Travers and Cetus Nott from the names mentioned. But the other figures eluded him. He followed the last figure, slipping out the door just before it was closed, then slipped into a dark corner to wait for the echoes of footsteps to fade.

This was insane. The conversation had obviously been about betrothals, his own included. But the way they spoke, it was as if they were arguing over the price of cattle, not human beings. It made his stomach churn and left him feeling dirty. As to who the other girl was, he couldn't say. There were plenty of pureblood girls at Hogwarts that could fit the 'fiery' description. It couldn't be Andi or any of her friends. Their families were too well known for being progressive, pro-muggle, to even consider a betrothal for any of their children. Free to marry for love. That thought was the only thing keeping him from grabbing one of the cunts and beating the name out of them.

After a few moments, Sirius made his way through the mansion and back to the ballroom, stopping to scan the crowd before trying to blend in again. He first spotted his _fiance_ , looking absolutely furious as she shouted at her brother. Their argument ended abruptly as she shoved him away and stormed from the room, almost running into Sirius on her way to the floo. He couldn't help but smile at his good fortune. Hopefully it was about how he hadn't even so much as looked at her the entire night.

His parents were thankfully on the other side of the room, huddled up with, big surprise, the Carrows. Then his eyes found her, tucked into a corner with a sullen looking Regulus and, thankfully, his uncle. Whatever the man was saying had her blushing prettily, but surprisingly confident, judging by the way she held her shoulders back and chin up. Not many could resist Alphard's full attention when he was set on charming them, be it witch or wizard.

His feet stopped a few meters away and took a moment to just admire her. Still so very short, barely topping 160 centimeters with her heels on. That didn't stop her legs from looking amazing. That damn dress helped there and with everything else. Cinched just under her bust, making the already ample amount look like more. He dragged his eyes up and felt a slight smile tug at his lips. He hadn't realized how long her hair had gotten, the length hidden with her usual tail, but now reached halfway down her back in a wave of loose curls, that odd coppery gold color just shy of pink.

Yes, she was pretty, maybe beautiful, but it wasn't those aspects that drew people in. No, it was just... _her_. She seemed to exude this energy, this glow. It was comforting, invigorating. Lifting. And he craved it. Wanted to hold her and just try to forget what he'd heard.

So he decided to take her.

Taking full advantage of his invisibility, he came up behind her and carefully reached out to give one of her curls a tug. He watched her spine stiffen with a grin. But it wasn't quite enough. He ran a finger over the back of her arm, pleased with the slightest shiver and halt in her sentence. Then he went for the gold and cupped her arse, reveling in the soft curve before the muscles tightened under his fingers. It was so very satisfying to see the blush creep down her neck. Bingo.

"Are you alright, Andalora?" Sirius bit down a laugh at the slight amusement in his uncle's tone, not missing the barest flicker of the man's eyes in his direction.

"I-I don't think so. I feel a bit ill suddenly," she said faintly, pressing a hand to her forehead while sneaking her free one behind and pinching a bit of the cloak between her fingers. He reached out and hooked a single finger around one of hers, relieved when she curled it back.

His git of a brother perked up at that, stepping towards the girl. "You do look a bit flushed. Do you need to sit down?" Regulus asked.

"No, lad," Alphard said sternly. "It's getting a bit late. Best the young lady go home and rest."

Regulus frowned, but nodded after a moment. "Of course, uncle. Let me walk you to the floo, Andi."

Andi quickly waved his hand away, managing a rather convincing breathy voice, "Oh, no. I don't want to take you away from Alphard, Reg. You so rarely get to see him from what I've heard. I can make it on my own."

"I must insist. I would be a terrible escort if I let you-"

Alphard swooped in to the rescue, taking Andi's hand and placing kiss on the back of it. "It was wonderful to you meet you, Andalora. Truly a pleasure. You must write me some time. I'd love to hear more of your escapades around the old castle."

Sirius watched his brother carefully as the girl laughed and agreed. The bloke did not seem to be taking the actions well. His next move made it so very hard for Sirius to not just jump out and punch him. As soon as his uncle stepped back, Regulus swooped in, taking her chin and kissing the corner of her mouth. Andi didn't seem to take it much better, the color in her cheeks draining and her mask dropping into place.

"Goodnight, Andi," his brother said quietly.

She only nodded stiffly and backed up a step. "Goodnight," she replied curtly and turned. Her steps were quick, but carefully measured, giving any other guest a wide berth. Sirius slid up beside her, keeping their fingers locked as he kept pace.

The floo area was blessedly empty once they made it there. Andi stopped by the decorative powder tray. "Are you staying?" she whispered, training her eyes on the shimmer green and silver power.

"No. Take me to your place," he answered. She frowned at that but nodded, taking a large pinch of power.

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation ready for me." She tossed the powder in, slid her hand into his and pulled him into the fire with her once it flared green. He threw an arm around her just as the floo pulled them away, holding tight to not lose her.

The landing was a bit poor, both stumbling out into the dark parlor in the Prewett manor. Sirius pulled the cloak off, sucking in a breath of fresh air and sighing at the feel of relief that swept over him. Merlin, it was wonderful to be away from that. The soft clearing of a throat pulled his gaze to her, face set in an expectant pout, a single brow raised.

"So?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He didn't answer, instead taking her hand and pulling her out and up the stairs, only stopping to glance down the hall. It was too open here. He couldn't have Felix popping in right on top of them. That would not end well. Her room would do wonderfully. Thankfully she kept quiet, waiting for him to nudge her into the room and the door closed and locked before speaking again.

Her hand snatched the cloak from his, the other going up to poke his chest. "Alright, mister! Talk!"

Sirius still kept silent, taking the hand that was jabbing him and tugged her close. He didn't want to talk about any of that right now. No, not when he finally had her alone. His eyes went to her mouth when she huffed with impatience, the one his brother had touched. The thought sent his blood boiling again.

Perhaps it was the growing thrum of the bond making him over protective, or maybe a hard admitted jealousy to keep her from his own blood. Regardless, he gave in, diving down and taking her mouth with his. It must have surprised her, those soft lips parting for a gasp. He took advantage of it, capturing her bottom lip between his to nibble on it. The little muffled noise she made couldn't have tasted sweeter as he angled him mouth to swallow it. Andi melted into him after that, dropping the cloak and curled her free hand into the material of his waistcoat.

It felt so good to have her pressed against him, to taste her lips and that familiar sweet flavor, a bit of vanilla and butterscotch again. The bond jumped to life, the warmth surging through him and mixing with the steady growing heat. The feeling only urged him on. His hands moved of their own accord, one dropping to her hip to pull, the other to her jaw to tilted her head back more.

He was almost startled from the kiss when he felt the hot wetness of her tongue on his lips, but groaned and deepen it farther. It was much better now that he could actually take his time and enjoy; when she wasn't using that damned mouth to knock him on his arse with surprise. The flavor was so much stronger as he dove in, mapping her mouth then drawing her tongue into his to suckle on it. He groaned himself when she mewled quietly, the sound making the almost now overwhelming heat surge south. Merlin, he needed more.

He pulled his mouth from hers, drawing in much needed air as he moved to kiss the corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw. Each place just as satisfying as the last, the soft skin so smooth and warm. So much better than any dream he'd had. She let out a shuddered gasp, hands going to his hair as he bowed over and followed the line of her throat. He suckled on her on rapid pulse, revealing in the slew of soft hums of pleasure vibrating the skin under his mouth.

Then Andi whispered his name and he felt an overwhelming surge of energy. His free hand joined the other on her hips, gripping tightly as he walked her backwards until her legs hit the edge of the bed. He gave the slightest push and she dropped down onto the surface with squeak of surprise, her hands grabbing onto his lapels and pulling him with her. He went gladly, sliding up to pushed a knee between her legs as he climbed over her and returned his mouth to her flesh.

She was intoxicating, so warm and pliant. Sirius trailed his mouth down, nibbling along her clavicle and ghosting his lips over the swell of her breasts just barely peeking out from the damn modest neckline. It was hard not to just push the fabric down and taste. Instead he moved back up, letting her hands that had returned to his hair pull him. She leaned up slightly and crashed her mouth to his again. Her lips were more demanding this time, teeth biting gently and tongue dancing with his. The eagerness and need leaked out through the bond, feeding into his own and pushing him closer to the end of his restraint. Even more so when she moaned and arched up, those tantalizing breasts rubbing along his chest.

Then she squirmed, moving down until her mound was pressed firmly against his thigh. Again the bond pulled tighter, her jolt of pleasure echoing back to him. It was too much. He wouldn't be able to stop if he kept going. He ripped his mouth from hers and dropped his face into the duvet beside her head, hands grabbing more of the material as he struggled to keep his last shreds of control.

The only sound in the air was their panting. He focused on it, trying to slow his breathing. Andi shifted under him and gently pushed some of his hair from his face, tucking it behind a ear before trailing her hand down to cup his cheek. The feel made his heart ache and his throat grow tight.

"Wha-what's wrong?" she asked quietly. Ah, fuck. She sounded so confused, the faintest touch of hurt in the tone.

Sirius swallowed around the lump in his throat and turned his head to look at her. The sight of those crystalline green eyes, dark with arousal and glowing in the moonlight streaming in from the window, stole the air from his lungs. Gods, she was so painfully beautiful at that moment.

He managed a small, crooked smile. "I'm trying _very_ hard not to ravage you right now, gem," he rasped.

The girl frowned, swollen lips pouting out and sending another overwhelming urge to kiss her through him. "And what, you think I don't want you to?"

Fuck. Bloody fucking hell! He closed his eyes and groaned into the duvet. "Andi, I really don't think-"

His words died in his throat when she suddenly lunged up, twisting to push him onto his back and straddled his hips. A strangled growl ripped from him as she pressed her core against his already hard cock, their clothes doing little to muffle the feel. His hands clamped onto her hips to hold her still. She rose up over him with flashing eyes and mouth twisted into a scowl.

"You're an idiot, Sirius," she snapped. She grabbed up one of his hands and pressed it to her chest, right over her heart, doing the same on him with her own hand. "I never thought I'd have to tell you this, but stop thinking so much and just _feel_!"

He did, Merlin, he did. Their hearts were both racing, but in perfect synchronization. The bond was still pulsing, coiling and stretching with the straining need between them. And the faintest echo of the other thread, the one to Remus, gave an answering pulse.

She leaned down, eyes still slanted with aggravation. "We're pack. The bond doesn't just tie us to Remus, but to each other as well. And if you think he'd say anything against this, you're even more stupid than I thought! We planned for something like this. So, if I want you to fucking ravage me, then fucking ravage me!" The last part was a throaty hiss, the sound ripping through the last bit of his hesitance.

Sirius growled and lunged up, grabbed her jaw with both hands and kissing her roughly. She returned it equally, grinding her hips down into his. He moaned into her mouth, bucking his own in response. Oh, fuck, she felt so good. Her hands were suddenly on him, clumsily pulling at his clothes. He took the hint and sat up partially, shrugging out of the heavy robe and fumbling his tie loose to yank it over his head. Their mouths clashed again, though her hands didn't stop. Soon his waistcoat and shirt was unbuttoned, shoved to the sides.

Then those small, callused hands were on his skin. Her mouth pulled from his again and immediately went to town, tasting and nipping her way down. His head dropped back, eyes closed and just focused on the feel. The tip of her tongue slowly traced over his Adam's apple, dipping into the divet between his clavicles, then to her open mouth over his chest. It left a burning trail, one that she followed with her hands, nails scraping lightly.

He fought back the urge to pull her back up, giving her a chance to explore. But it was so bloody difficult. This was a bit of a first for him, as odd as it sounded. He never let birds do this. It was usually just snogging, him tasting what he wanted, then a good shag or a nice joby. But this was different, this was Andi. So he fisted his hands in the fabric on her hips, gritting his teeth as each surprisingly bold touch of her hands and flick of her tongue sent jolts of pleasure through his body.

At least until her lips rubbed over the muscles of his stomach and navel, getting dangerously far south. "Gem!" he gasped, hands flying up to her shoulders to stop her just as her fingers reached the top of his trousers. She lifted her head, tongue darting out to lick her lips as she looked up at him in confusion. The sight made his cock twitch. "Bloody hell, witch, come here," he growled.

Andi let out a soft laugh and moved back up, placing a few kisses to his skin as she did so. "Something wrong?" she asked cheekily once they were face to face again. He just growled again and bucked up into her, making her suck a breath in through her teeth and eyes roll back just slightly.

The reaction was so very satisfying. He pushed up into a sitting position, arms holding her to him as she slid down into his lap with a little surprised noise. "It's my turn," he murmured against her lips, grinning when she whimpered slightly. He shrugged out of his already undone clothes, shoving the material to the floor before his hands went to her back and yanked down the zipper on her dress. He let his fingers trail over the soft skin that was revealed as the fabric parted, enjoying when she shivered and grabbed onto his shoulders.

He lowered his mouth to her shoulder, running his lips over them until he found that familiar pack mark. The bond seemed to quiver with her when he sealed his mouth over it. The bitter taste of makeup was there, though quickly replaced by the taste of her skin after a few swipes of his tongue. His touch echoed stronger through the bond then anything yet, amplified through the mark and zapping through him like a shock of electricity. It must have affected her the same way judging by how hissed and squirmed in his lap, nails digging into his skin.

Another wave of need flooded through him and he pulled away, pushing her arms down and curled his hands in the loose dress around her. "This is in the way, love," he breathed, giving a slight tug. She immediately shifted, hurriedly wiggling around and trying to yank it over her head, only to have it get stuck in her hair. It was hard not to laugh when she cursed, stuck half in and out of the red fabric. The girl eventually managed to untangle everything, ripping the dress free and throwing something gold across the room.

Sirius wasn't ready for the glorious sight, sucking in a breath and biting down on his bottom lip. The bloody witch hadn't worn a bra tonight. Shite, they were better than he'd imagined. He flicked his eyes up from her chest to her eyes, finding them burning with expectation. Taking that as permission, he ran his hands slowly up her sides, pulling a hard shudder from her, and just barely grazing the sides of her breasts with his finger tips. Then cupped her gently, groaning at how silky smooth the tender flesh felt as he kneaded, and moved his thumbs to circle over her already hard nipples.

She whimpered, leaning back and arching her back while curling those toned thighs around his hips tighter. The friction was so very good and very distracting, but he wanted to focus on other things. With a quick movement, he shifted and tipped her back onto the bed, then paused instead of following her down. Merlin, he could see why Moony was always so moonstruck - ha - after he managed to get the dorm for just the two of them occasionally.

The picture she painted painfully arousing, but she wasn't of some demure little flower as he might have thought. No, those green eyes were flashing under hooded lids, sprawled out all lithe and wanting in just a pair of plain white knickers. Not a hint of shyness, even though he knew he must be looking at her like he wanted to devour her. She showed the wantonness by tightening her legs around him again and wiggling her hips, an impatient pout pulling her lips. The heat from her core seared right through his trousers, making his head spin and his need flare like petrol on a fire.

He lunged down and caught her in a searing kiss, hands going to her waist, sliding down to grab her arse and yank her hips fully against his. The moan she released into his mouth was full bodied and deep, quite possibly one of the most erotic noises he'd heard in his life. But the rest of her was calling, so very tempting. He followed the call, dropping his mouth straight to her chest. The skin of her breasts was just as sweet as the rest of her as he dragged his tongue around and under the left one before dragging the flat of it over the dark rose of her nipple. Her entire body shook then she threw her arms over his shoulders, nails going to dig into his back.

He took the peak into his mouth, suckling and biting down gently, and chuckled when she hissed and moved her hands to tangle in his hair. She was clearly getting more impatient by the second. He switched to the other, repeating his ministrations but at an even slower pace, and dragged his hands along her thighs to finger the edges of her sodden knickers. Andi let out a low, frustrated screech before tugging hard on his locks and yanking his head back up.

Sirius fought a grin when he came nose to nose with her, both breathing hard, but she was very much undone. "Yes?" he asked, still lightly moving his fingers where her thigh met her center.

"Stop teasing me, you knob!" she hissed.

He lifted a single brow, and gave in to grin widely. Oh, it was just too perfect. She was even more sexy when she was pissed. "Knob? You mean this one?" He punctuated the sentence with a buck, chuckling when her eyes went hazy.

Though perhaps it was a bad idea to tease her because she abruptly let go of his hair, snaked a hand down between them, and grabbed his cock through his trousers. Hm, payback was a bitch. Those little fingers made him throb and stole his breath again, followed by a tight thrum from the bond. It took a moment for his mind to clear enough to function again, but when it did, he returned the gesture by sliding his fingers under her knickers and cupping her mound.

They both moaned at the contact as another jolt shot through the bond. Bloody fucking hell. It felt like he was in bed with a lightning storm, not a bird. He swore softly at the feel of her under his hand. She was all hot silk and dripping wet as he ran a finger along the folds, spreading her just enough to find that perfect little bud. Ah, there. He pressed his thumb to her clit and dragged the digit slowly to give her the full feel on the calluses there. She almost bucked right out of his arms, his name mixed with a few curses bursting from her.

Then in a flash, she shot her other hand between them, deftly undoing his belt and trousers before shoving her hand in. It was his turn to jump and curse when she grasped him. If her fingers felt hot before, it was searing without the layers of clothes in the way. They confidently ran up his length, swept over the weeping head to gather the fluids, then wrapped around the shaft to very slowly pump. Any semblance of coherence was gone in a blinding flash. His head dropped to her shoulder as he shuddered and thrust instinctively into her hand.

"Fuck! Ge-haaa-gem, how-do you know-"

Andi's voice was husky as she turned her head to kiss his cheek and breathed, "Our alpha is a very randy werewolf and I learn very-" Her hand jerked up quickly, "fast."

Sirius gathered his wits up and growled, returning the gesture by starting to circle her clit. When he lifted his head, her light green eyes flared in stubborn arousal, biting down on her bottom lip to hold her sound. A challenge then.

He captured her mouth again, snogging her thoroughly, then dragged a finger down her slit to slide it into her. He almost groaned when she let out a muffled keen into his mouth. Sod it all! She was so fucking tight, molten with wet heat and her muscles immediately clamping down over the digit. Her own pace faltered as he curled his finger, feeling for that one certain spot that should just be a little bit higher…

Her hips bucked when he hit it, making him grab her hip with his free hand to hold her still. While it was most definitely good for her, she didn't let up on her end. His own body was making it so difficult, thoughts scattering and muscles twitching and tightening with each stroke of her hand. He gritted his teeth and focused on his task, fingering her with earnest, only adding a second finger when she relaxed enough for it. His only reprieve was that her movements became just a tad slower and jerky.

Their breathing was became more and more labored, Andi's noises growing desperate adding to his own peak, the bond itself following and coiling up like a spring and humming. He felt her legs start to stiffen, hips shaking, and inner walls quivering. Sirius shifted and pressed his lips to her jaw, just under her ear, hoarsely whispered, "C'mon, gem. Come for me."

She only shook her head, eyes pinched closed and mouth parted in gasping breaths. Her hand moved faster, a few expertly done twists of her wrist bringing her palm to roll over the head and had his bollocks tightening up almost to the point of pain. Fuck, how in the bloody hell was she so good at that?! It was too much, he wasn't going to-

Then that coil snapped. His vision went white as the bond sprang open again, lashing out with the full force of her orgasm and sending him over the edge a heartbeat behind. As her muscles spasmed around his fingers, he rode through his own, biting down a shout as he twitched. The feeling was almost too much as she continued to move her hand, milking him until his arms gave out and he dropped down with his face hidden in her shoulder.

They laid there for a few moments, gasping to try and recover. His mind was a complete haze, muscles shaking and limbs numb. And that had just been from a bloody handjob. A skilled one, yes, but it was a bit much for him to grasp. After another minute, he finally managed to get his limbs to work, shifting to lean alongside her. It was a wonderful sight.

Andi still hadn't recovered, eyes half open and dazed, mouth curled into a thoroughly pleased smile. He trailed his gaze down, taking in the smattering of little red love bites over her upper half, skin still flushed pink, breasts moving with each pant. The smuggest grin possible spread his lips when he realized his hand was still very firmly between her legs. With slow movements, he slid his fingers from her and her knickers, taking in her soft gasp and shudder as her eyes flew open fully to lock onto his face.

She blinked then smiled again, letting out a breathy laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked, lazily dragging his fingertips up her stomach.

"You're very good at distracting me from things," she replied then let out a yawn. "I'm too tired to bother with beating information out of you now."

Sirius hummed in agreement, the heavy feel of exhaustion settling over him as well. Without a word, she rolled over and crawled up the bed, tugging back the blankets and pushed a pillow towards him before sliding under. When he didn't move, she gave him a pointed look and patted the space beside her. It filled him with a warmth; how she didn't even bother to ask if he was staying, just assuming, expecting, obviously wanting him there with her for the night. He huffed out a laugh and sat up, shucking off everything but his boxers, and joined her.

They both settled in, him curling up behind her and feeling blissfully happy. Though a single thought popped up into his head. What if someone decided to pop in and check on her? "Might want to do something with the door, love. Unless you want your prick of a brother to murder me," he murmured.

The girl mumbled something and pulled away, leaning over to grab up a wand, and lazily flick it at the door with a barely coherent, " _Iansero_." The door flared with a brief sheen of light before she dropped the wand back down and scooted back, pulling one of his arms around her waist.

He gladly pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin and let sleep start to pull him under. A faint niggling thought crept up and he distantly realized that she'd used his wand.

* * *

A/N: **(Sorry, but these are LONG)** **Ta da! Now, I could really use some input. It's not very well known just how the timeline went at the very beginning of the First War. Or at least I haven't been able to find a solid one with my searching. Reports start to pop up as early as 1970. Mouldy face would have had plenty of time to fall back on his old group, the** **Knights of Walpurgis, and gather up a decent following to spread his word as of '74. They're not Death Eaters yet, as they haven't started really trying to push their agenda in their brutal public manner. That name is just for the terror part of them being terrorists. But they will SOON!**

 **So, please. Tell me what you think on how the war seems to be progressing. Too fast? Not enough hints? I DON'T KNOW! This is my longest and most involved story yet so I'm new to the long term planning way of things.**

 **As for the characters, more Sirius! He's jumping head first into the uncharted waters of feelings with his little emotionally stunted butt. Let's see if he can keep up with the waves.**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows! - _WondersX, FlamingPenguin, Hkokuryuha, MistGirl1423,_ and _eaw._**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

She was warm. Too warm. Andi groaned as she started to wake up, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. Why wouldn't the light just go away? She sighed, finally lifting her head and squinting against the rising sun when she realized she was awake now. No point in trying to go back to sleep. Her head felt fuzzy and her mouth dry as she pushed herself up to sit. A good rub at her face helped a bit, along with the chill in the air, but everything was still blurry. The potion must have worn off.

The cold was worse once she slid from bed, shivering as she stumbled her way to her desk and grabbed up her glasses. She shoved them on her face, blinking as things came to focus, but froze when she saw another figure in her bed. The night before swept up into her mind, bring up a whole slew of emotions. Most centered around the raven haired boy sprawled out on his back with half the covers kicked off.

Andi tiptoed back and climbed up, scooting close to watch him. She couldn't help but smile at his haphazard position, almost completely diagonal across the mattress with his arms crooked above his head. It didn't look particularly comfortable, but he seemed fine with it. Her eyes moved down, feeling a flicker of glee blooming in her chest at the scattering of small bruises peppering his shoulders. But it died when she saw a number of large ones farther down, faded yellow in their last stages of healing. Not to mention a few fresh scars, the skin still raw and red.

Regulus must have given him the bag, but it still bothered her that he had even needed to use it in the first place. Her anger flared as she gently ran her fingers over a particularly large one, still dark in the middle. Fate was so twisted. Cursing two of the kindest people she knew with such horrible lives. It was even more frustrating that she could do very little to help. Just be there to help ease the pain after it happen as best she could.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he shifted, groaning when he woke as well. She jerked her hand back and grabbed the edge of the duvet, pulling it up to cover her chest. Damn, she'd forgotten to at least put on a shirt. Though her panic died as his eyes opened, the silver clouded as he blinked and focused on her. It made her heart flutter when he gave her a warm smile and stretched.

"Morning, gem," he mumbled, pushing his hair from his face.

"Good morning, Casanova," she replied, quirking up the corner of her mouth.

Sirius' smile grew to a grin, eyes raking over her. "I still have no clue what that name means."

"I could say the same with your nickname for me," she replied, sticking the tip of her tongue out.

He sat up and leaned forward, taking her chin in his fingers. Her cheeks grew warm at the touch, watching him intently as he tilted his head to the side. "Your eyes." When she frowned in confusion, he chuckled. "Your eyes look like gems when the light hits them. Like the one in that necklace you always wear. But nicer, of course."

Andi bit her lip when her blush deepened. "You're turning into a right poet, mister," she teased.

"With how much sappy rubbish I've had to spit out lately, some of it was bound to stick," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Now, your turn."

"Fine. Casanova is a muggle famous for his promiscuous ways. Essentially charmed, shagged, and gambled his way through half of Europe."

That grin grew rakish, all white teeth and ego. "Very fitting. I like it." She fought down the urge to squirm as he stared at her, then almost jumped out of her skin when he straightened and cursed.

"What?"

"The sun! We've got to do the incantation. Shite, I hope we're not too late!"

Andi squeaked and jumped from the bed, dropping to dig through the pile of discarded clothes. His wand was the first she found, which she tossed to him, then grabbed her dress and gave it a hard shake. Thankfully hers fell from the cloth and she snatched it up, quickly pressing it to over her heart. "Amato Animo Animato Animagus," she whispered and shuddered at the familiar wave of heat grew followed by the faint second beat under her own. It wasn't the first time she'd felt it. It seemed to grow just the slightest bit stronger each morning.

"Bloody hell." She turned and grinned as Sirius flopped back onto the bed with a groan. "This Animagus thing is going to kill me. I miss sleeping in," he groused.

"Suck it up, buttercup," she replied lightly, moving to her wardrobe. "It'll be worth it in the end."

"'Suck it up'? Merlin, where do you get this stuff?" she heard him ask as she tried to find something to wear.

"Not sure. It might be just an American thing or all muggles could say it," she answered absently and pulled out a nightgown.

She turned to go to her dresser, stopping with jerk to find Sirius just behind her, still in only his boxers, and staring down at her with an odd look in those silver eyes. His hands caught her shoulders when she tried to step back. "Sirius, wha-"

A finger to her lips stopped her words before he leaned down and replaced it with his mouth. Her eyes closed on their own as she leaned up into the kiss, sighing at the gentle pull of his lips. It was a nice change from the rather intense snogging last night and made her chest ache when he ran his fingers over her cheek and cupped her jaw.

Her heart fluttered again as they parted, keeping her eyes closed to relish the odd tenderness of the moment. At least until he broke it with a smug chuckle. She cracked an eye then rolled both fully open when she spotted his usual smirk. "What was that for?" she asked, lifting both brows.

Sirius wiggled his in return. "I wanted to. A bit hard to resist a half naked bird. Too bad my morning wood is-"

"Okay! I've heard enough!" she rushed and stepped around him to continue dressing. "Just have to ruin a perfectly sweet moment with your perverted comments."

His caught her wrist before she could get far, pulling her back around. She felt a jab of annoyance but it faded at the unusually serious expression on his face. "Wait. I-" He paused, grimacing before taking her shoulders in his hands again. "You know last night wasn't just a…"

When he trailed off again, eyes pinched closed in frustration, she frowned. Wasn't what? She turned the thought over then felt the urge to smack her forehead when she realized.

"Sirius," she said softly, "I'm not some hopeless romantic that thinks every little sexual act has to be tied to some nonsensical profession of love. You know that." It was hard to hold in a laugh when his eyes snapped open wide, the silver darkening with some unreadable emotion. "We had fun, it felt good, but you don't have to worry about me pining over it like a love sick little girl. And-" She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, standing on her toes to kiss his jaw. Though the slightest blush on his cheeks and lowering of brows confused her just a bit. "I'm sure Remus _and_ Moony will be happy with the pack becoming closer."

"The pack...right," he murmured, tilting his head down to look at her with a slight, almost sad smile. "Moony will be over the moon."

Andi pulled back slightly, a niggling of worry worming up. "Is something wrong?"

Sirius blinked, drew in a breath, and flashed her a grin. "Not a thing, gem. Just wondering if-" His arms were around her waist suddenly, pulling her flush against him. A flash of heat went through her at the sudden contact, stealing her breath, and sending everything tingling. "-we have enough time for another round." He growled the last bit into her ear as he leaned down and bit lightly at her neck.

"Probably," she breathed, tilting her head to the side without thinking. "But you really shouldn't stay too long. Someone might be up soon and stop to check on me." His mouth stopped on her shoulder, lips pulling at the pack mark.

"I hate it when you make sense, gem," he groaned, shifting his head to nuzzle her neck.

It took a good minute of struggling, too much whinging, and then finally, he only let go after she pinched his arse hard and had him pouting as he slunk off to shower. She pulled the nightgown on quickly, not wanting to give him another chance to get inappropriate. Then she gathered up all his clothes, folding everything up and left it on the bed with his wand on top.

With nothing left to do, she dropped back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of water in the other room as she picked over the past twelve hours. It had been...eventful, though not all horrible. It had been nice to find out that there were more Blacks that weren't horrible people. Alphard was quite the character. She could see where Sirius had learned to be so charming. She frowned when she realized that Alphard had been the perfect distraction, skillfully keeping her busy enough to not worry. Worry when Sirius had snuck off. The git still hadn't told her why he'd snuck off with the invisibility cloak!

As if to answer her thoughts, the bathroom door flew open with a billow of steam and Sirius walked - no - strutted out wearing only a smirk and a towel around his waist. Andi sat up, giving him an unamused stare with her chin to hand, elbow to knee. It was a very nice view, she wouldn't deny that. But he had information to spill. At her look, he stopped and let his smile fall. When she only continued to stare, eyes narrowing more with each second, he swallowed thickly and sidled up to his pile of clothes.

"So," she said softly, watching him dig through the pockets of his robes. "Care to explain last night to me now?"

His shoulders stiffened before he slowly pulled a small snuff box size trunk out. "Hm. I was hoping you'd forget about that," he replied, straightening and flashing a nervous smile.

"Nope," she said flatly, popping the 'p'.

"Can I at least get dressed?" Andi lunged forward and snatched the little thing from him, leaving him pouting at his empty hand. Sirius sighed dramatically and flicked his wet hair out his face. "Right, that's a no. Fine. Have it your way." With a wide gesture with his arms, he dropped the towel and flopped onto the bed beside her, grinning wickedly when she blushed and turned her head away. Of course, the prick. She should have expected him to get back in some way.

"The world doesn't need to see your knob all the time, Sirius," she said with a strained voice, staring hard at the bedpost before her.

He only hummed, the springs creaking as he stretched out and snaked an arm around her hips. "I'm only getting comfortable, gem. Now, let's see. Where to start?" She opened her mouth to give her two cents, but he cut her off. "How often do you read the Prophet?"

She turned her head back, making sure to focus on his face, finding him with that unusual hard set to his face and sharp glint in his eyes. "I only skim the headlines when Lily or Remus read it. Why?"

"Does the title of Dark Lord sound familiar?"

It did, actually. He was a big time blood purist wreaking havoc in most of Europe, coming dangerously close to them if the reports of activity in Belgium meant anything. There had been a few small articles that had made the front page, usually whenever he'd killed a rather well known political figure and a few famous muggles. "Yes. He's a real piece of shit."

He nodded slowly, mouth twisting with distaste. "Well, he's here in England."

A chill chill swept over her and her stomach twisted sickeningly. That wasn't good. There were a good number of pureblood traditionalists here. Too many, when she thought about it. "Are you sure?" she asked sharply.

"If he's not, his agents are, at least. They had a little meeting last night."

Andi's blood froze and the twisting turned to wringing. "They were at the Gala?! But-" She stopped and turned fully, leveling a glare at him. "You snuck into one of their fucking meetings?! Are you _mad_?"

"I had to find out what was going on!" he shot back, sitting up and returning her glare. "If they're in England, that means things are going to get bad soon. They're already gathering up followers. My barmy cousin is one of them and I _know_ some of the snakes at Hogwarts are joining up, if they haven't already."

She jerked back as if the words were a slap and pulled in a breath to hold. No. There was no way! If that were true, things were already past the point of stopping any of it. Not that they could do anything about it… "Do you know who?" she asked quietly.

"I only heard a few names before they managed to silence themselves. Dolohov, Bella and her husband, so at least two Lestranges, and I think someone named Macnair. But a few of the younger ones split off after it ended. I know Nott, Travers, and Amycus Carrow. The others didn't say their names."

That would make half the male Slytherins in their year. Shit. "Andi, that's not all I found out."

"What do you mean?"

The determination in his eyes turned to uneasiness and uncertainty. "Our plan is working, almost too well. My betrothal was originally to just try and keep the lines pure, since they don't trust me to keep the Black name in good standing, obviously. Who ever is in charge of everything around here wants to make sure all purebloods join, be it through marriage or other means. Myself included…"

A fury lit in her chest and she hissed, clenching her hands into fists. "The dick can go fuck himself! You're the last person to join some insane pureblood cult!"

"It won't stop them from trying," he said stiffly, tugging the duvet over his lap and gripping the fabric in his hands. "The betrothal will fall through as long as we stick to the plan, I don't doubt that. But they'll try to get me some other way. I'll have to be on my toes."

"We'll help!" she said quickly, taking up one of his hands. "The Marauders won't let them touch a hair on your head!"

Sirius gave her a wry smile before staring at the their hands. "I can handle it on my own, gem. I don't want you to get more invol-"

She grabbed his chin and jerked his face up to hers, leaning in close enough to touch noses. "Don't even think of starting with that shit. We're already involved, all of us. Remus is a half blood werewolf, James and Peter blood traitors, and I'm the foreign black widow out to snag up all the pureblood boys to ruin their plans. You're an idiot if you think we'll just stand there and do nothing."

Even with a mulish set to his jaw and a torn expression, he nodded. "Not that I could stop you," he muttered. She let his chin go with a smug smirk and patted his cheek.

"Damn right, Casanova."

He rolled his eyes with the slightest smile before growing serious again. "There's one other thing. They're targeting someone else at Hogwarts for another betrothal. I don't know who, just that it's a girl. Pureblood, but definitely one that wouldn't want to have anything to do with them. Sounds like they want to control her for something, so she must be apart of an important family. She has to be in our year or maybe a bit older if they can try marrying her off soon."

Andi frowned, trying to run through all the names of the purebloods she knew. "Well, it's obviously not a Slytherin if they need to control her. Do you think we could help her if we find out who it is?"

"I...I don't know. It's just disgusting. They're treating witches like they're just things to sell off," he spat, fingers tightening around hers.

"We'll just have to keep our ears open. I can talk to Reg and-"

" _No_! You need to stay away from him!" The rage in his voice made her jerk back, jaw dropping open when his eyes darkened to that cold, deadly sharp sheen, just like last night. She knew that he didn't get along with his brother, but this...this was more.

"And why, exactly, do I need to do that?"

"I think my mother is planning something. She must be pushing him to try and get close to you. It has to be for a reason and not a good one, I just know it. I don't want you to talk to him, to be around him."

Annoyance had her moving back and giving him a hard look. "It's a bit late for that. We're already friends and it's not because of your mother," she said quietly, eyeing him as he growled and clenched his jaw. "Is it because, what, he has a crush on me?"

"No," he snapped, but she knew she'd hit a nerve when his nostrils flared. "He's starting to get involved with those pricks, dabbling with dark magic, just like Snivellus."

"All the more reason to keep him close!" she snapped back, sliding off bed and standing. "If he's falling in with that lot, then we can help him. You're his brother, Sirius. It's our job to help him know what's right."

"Like how he's helped me when our parents throw fucking Unforgivables at me?!" he shouted, slamming his fists onto the bed. She flinched and bit down on her lips, eyes watering at the anguish in his tone. "He's already lost, Andi! They've brainwashed him to believe that shite! Don't you think I've already tried to help him?!"

"He's not as strong as you are! Doesn't have friends to support him! I know we can help him if we just try!"

"You can't help someone that doesn't want it, Proth!"

Andi snapped to stand straight, jaw clenched as she tried to reign in her own anger, and stared at Sirius as he sat fuming. "Fine," she said softly. "You can give up then. But I won't." She turned and set his shrunken trunk atop her dresser. "I'm going to take a shower. Be dressed and ready to go by time I'm done, _Black_."

With that, she stormed into the bathroom, slammed the door closed behind her, and angrily slapped the taps in the bath on. She drew in shaking breaths as she waited for the water to steam. He was so stupid! Stubborn, prideful prick! Regulus was his brother and he wanted to just abandon him to those heartless creatures? She jammed the switch to start the shower, undressed, and climbed in, sighing as the hot water soothed her tense muscles.

Didn't he understand the his brother was just misled? He needed someone to guide him. Someone like Sirius, his own fucking brother! The one that stood up to their parents constantly, that worked so hard to not let them control him. He needed to be a role model. Not that he would ever accept a title like that. Sirius might think well of himself, but he would balk at the thought of ever having someone look up to him.

But there had been a good deal of hurt in his words as well. Something that she realized now that she was calming down. Guilt crawled up and tightened her throat as she scrubbed at her hair. Unforgivables. They were using such horrible spells on their own son? It was hard to believe but perfectly believable at the same time. It disgusted her. Then she felt a good amount of it with herself.

It really wasn't so surprising Sirius had given up hope on his brother, when she thought about it. At least with how he was right now. He was only human, something most magical folk forgot. With everything going on, he was more focused on those that he cared about, especially with the news of this Dark Lord man starting the ripples of prejudice and hate. Hate that his own family purpertated. How could she expect him to try and help someone that was so entrenched in the very thing threatening his friends?

Merlin, she was a bitch. Andi turned the water off and let out a sigh. He must be furious. She was going to have to apologize. That was going to be difficult, knowing him. She grimaced and climbed out, drying off and throwing her gown back and glasses back on. She paused with her hand on the doorknob, took a deep steadying breath, and opened it, then stopped and blinked.

The room was cleaned. Well, straightened as it hadn't really been dirty before. Her bed was neatly made, her dress draped over the back of her desk chair, the drapes pulled to let in the now risen sun, and a trunk open in the middle of the floor. Sirius was at her desk, back to her, and arm completely engulfed by the satchel she'd made for him. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she watched as he cursed quietly and reached deeper. He was dressed, just as she asked, wearing a plain white t shirt, but always with the expensive dress trousers and shoes. Proper with his own touch of impropriety, as all his actions were.

She stepped up behind him, keeping her feet quiet, and couldn't help but smile as he pulled out a bottle with a noise of triumph. Then popped it open and downed at least five pills dry. Her eye twitched a bit at the completely wrong use of the things.

"You're supposed to drink something with those, you know," she said.

He let out a rather unmanly yelp and whirled around. " _Fuck_ , gem! Don't sneak up on me like that!" he gasped, leaning back against the desk with a hand to his heart.

"Sorry," she mumbled and stepped back, eyeing the bottle in his other hand. It was shaking. "Are you still in pain?"

"Er, a bit, yeah…" he replied, quickly capping the bottle and shoving it back into the satchel.

Andi frowned and grabbed his hand, pressing it tight between her palms. The tremors were faint, but there. Only one spell left damage like this, for this long. "Cruciatus," she whispered, lifting her gaze up to his.

He didn't answer, just stared back with shuttered eyes and his mouth in a tight line. Still upset then. She moved closer and let go of his hand to slide her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. He stayed stiff, arms at his sides.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes and breathing in the clean smell of him. "I had no right to tell you what to do with your brother. He's your family, not mine. I was completely out of li-"

His hand went to the back of her head, pushing her face in more and cutting off her words, while his arm went around her shoulders to pull the rest of her close. She felt his face on the top of her head, lips pressing in a light kiss. "It's forgotten, gem," he breathed, voice just a bit strained. "Just please promise you'll stay away from him."

Andi pulled back and tilted her head up, staring back into the roiling grey and silver depths. He really was worried. And his instincts were rarely wrong. Her lips pursed in thought before she nodded. "I'll try. I can't guarantee it completely." He opened his mouth to protest but she shot him a quick glare. "If it's required socially outside school, I'll have to do it."

"Right," he said gruffly, face relaxing a bit. "Can't have you in the spotlight again because you ignored the requests of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Then the faintest smile tugged at his lips. "I'll just have to stick to you like glue at school to scare him off."

"You will not," she said and pulled away completely. "That would be counterproductive to the plan." She turned away and went to her wardrobe, shifting through the clothes to pick out something to wear.

"And what if I say sod it to the plan?"

"Then you're still an idiot, but a drooling one at that. You were the one whole told me the betrothal would drop if we stuck with it. So we will," she replied, pulling out a thick blue jumper, covered in stitched on Snitches, Quaffles, and Bludgers. A gift from James.

A snort was her answer, followed by the slamming of a trunk lid. When she turned, she paused and admired the rather nice view of him bending over to pick up the again shrunken trunk. "Yeah, well, a bloke can dream," he said, standing and turning while he tucked it into his pocket. A brow went up when he noticed her gaze and he gave her a smug smirk. "I don't have a rather tasty werewolf to keep me happy."

It was her turn to snort as she brushed past him to dig out a pair of jeans. "Like that stops you when you lot are in your dorm." She pulled her nightgown off and started to pull her jumper on, but froze when warm hands went to her waist. Though they didn't stay there, trailing up over her ribs and skimming the underside of her breasts. The contact made her suck a breath in and lock her knees when they wobbled. "Sirius…" she warned in a strained tone, cursing the fact that she was stuck with her arms in air.

Hot lips ghosted over the back of her neck, breath just as hot as he spoke, "You could always join us."

Her face grew warm and she pinched her eyes closed at the thought. Merlin, he was worse than Remus with the teasing. "I don't think Pete or Jamie would appreciate that." Not that it wasn't a tempting idea, just a bad one with everything going on still.

The hands kept moving, making her bite down a whimper as they cupped her breasts. "I reckon you're right. More reason to enjoy this now before I have to-"

A loud knock on the door startled them both. "Andi, are you up yet?" Felix. Just perfect. Sirius cursed quietly, hands going up to help her pull the jumper on.

"Yes! Just getting dressed," she called, batting away those hands that wanted to linger and hurriedly dragging on her jeans. "What is it?"

"I want to talk to you." She sighed, grinding her teeth as she grabbed the invisibility cloak and shoved it into Sirius' arms. He was probably upset with her 'behavior' at the Gala.

"Can it wait till breakfast?"

A pause, then a drawn out sigh of aggravation. "Fine. Just hurry up."

She went to the door, pressing her ear to it to listen for his footsteps to leave. Right. Now to get Sirius out of here. They'd waited too long and now it was going to be tricky. When she glanced back, she found the boy with a grin on his face and a slim book in his hand. She raised a brow in question.

"What is that?"

"The book you have to 'return' to James," he stated, pushing it into her hands. At her confused look, he gave a dramatic sigh. "Some pureblood you are. If your brother asks why the floo goes off when I leave, just tell him you're returning the book. And if he's as paranoid as I think, it'll cover your tracks if he tries to look into the floo records for that fireplace."

"You can do that?!" she asked, face scrunching up in distaste. Then felt a sinking in her stomach. "Do you really think Felix would do that…?"

The teasing smile pulled into a slightly guilty one. "Yeah, I do," he admitted, pushing his hair back with shaking fingers. "After his weird behavior to you dating Moony, he's been giving me the worst vibes. Another person to be careful around."

Again, he was right. Felix had been getting more and more controlling as the weeks went by. Not that she let him do it. "Right," she huffed and straightened up. "Well, time to go then. Cover u-"

Sirius cut her words off, leaning down and kissing her. His lips were demanding, but gentle, pulling at hers as he pressed her against the door. It was short, but rather sweet, and it left her a bit short of breath when he pulled back and placed one last kiss to her forehead. She blinked her eyes open, lifting up her brows in question, but received a smug grin.

"For the road," he stated plainly then pulled the cloak over, disappearing. "Let's be off, gem."

Andi shook her head and stepped out into the now sunlit hall. The door closed behind her and fingers snagged onto the back of her sleeve to show he was there. They carefully made their way down to the floo parlor, making sure she didn't look rushed as she clutched the book to her chest. Thankfully they didn't run into her brother on the way and found the parlor empty.

She grabbed up a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantel and tossed it in. The book was taken from her hand and she fought back a giggle as it moved to float in the emerald flames. She gave one last wave before calling out, "Potter Manor!" And he was gone with a roar of air and soot.

Now to deal with her brother.

* * *

 _Andi,_

 _WHERE ARE YOU? You haven't replied to any of our owls! And you're late! Everyone else is already here. Moony's mum even made that disgusting egg salad you like so much. She's so sad that you aren't here to eat it._

 _Is my guilt trip working yet? Maybe?_

 _Right, so, you have to get over here. Moony and Sirius are being wet blankets and whinging about you. Though they're trying to hide it. I mean, Sirius is so distraught he's_ reading a book _. If that doesn't say something, I don't know what does! And Pete said he had some special secret to show you? Have you two been pulling pranks without us?!_

 _Wait, the others want to add som-_

 _Gem, get your arse over here. James is driving us all mad. Moony's already yelled at him for trying to fly him broom in the house three times. And yes, I am reading a book. The one we used to sneak me out. You birds find the dirtiest things to rea-_

 _Andi, don't worry about it too much. I'm sure it has something to do with your grandmother. I hope everything is alright. I've got them under control so just focus on-_

 _They don't believe me when I tell them we aren't pulling pranks without them! James and Sirius keep threatening to make me eat the egg salad if I don't admit it. I'm finding it in my drinks! And Moony can't get them to sto-_

 _Enough of them. You better reply this time or we're coming to get you. I jest not, fair maiden._

 _Sincerely,_

 _You're Very Upset Mates_

* * *

"She still hasn't replied."

"Something has to be wrong. She would have sent something by now. I mean, it's what, half past seven?"

"Eight. It's bloody eight at night."

Remus shot his three mates a withering look over his book. They were being ridiculous. He was worried as well, but that didn't mean they had to pace around and drive him mad with their very vocal complaining. They couldn't do anything about it. The floo was closed on the Prewett end and there had yet to be a reply to any of the letters sent over the past week. The last person to see her was Sirius.

The roiling worry bubbled up again, making his stomach twist and taking the last bit of his focus. Remus closed his book with a sigh and tried to stop himself from clenching his jaw. Okay, so it was bad. This behavior was extremely odd. She'd promised to see him at least once over the hols and yet he hadn't gotten a single owl. She usually sent him too many, desperate for conversation when she was stuck by herself.

"I bet it has to do with her brother," Sirius said lowly, jumping up to start pacing again, the stolen book long since abandoned.

That caught his attention. "What do you mean?" Remus asked, putting his own book aside.

Sirius stopped his pacing and shoved his hair back, mouth twisting up. "You know how he's been with her the past few months. He's been trying to control her like she's a child. With their grandmother being sick, he seems to think he's her bloody dad all the sudden. What if he's started intercepting her owls?"

"Do you really think he'd do that?" Peter asked from his spot on the floor. The boy was surrounded by sweets wrappers, his stress eating showing as he stuffed another chocolate frog in his mouth.

"It's...possible," Remus said, tapping his foot as his nerves started to frey. "She said he was starting to worry her, but that was months ago. I just assumed he was backing off when she didn't say anything." He could only hope he was wrong.

James jumped up from his spot beside him on the bed, landing with a loud thump. "Enough talking! We're going to get her!"

"Right. Let's go," Sirius said, grabbing up his new muggle coat. "I don't want to leave her there any longer if Felix is being a cunt."

Not good. This wouldn't end well. "You don't even know where the manor is," Remus said, standing. He should stop them. But...

"That-" James said as he pulled on his boots, "- is why you're going with us, Moony. You can help us at least find the right direction."

"Oh, no. Someone has to stay and make sure my parents don't realize we're gone."

"Your mum already knows, mate. She's going to keep your dad busy," Sirius said, voice muffled as he dug under the bed and pulled out his broom.

"What?!"

"We had a nice chat about it. Lovely lady," the git said, grinning and tying his hair back. "Did you know Andi and your mum write each other? Told me all the juicy gossip earlier."

Remus slapped a hand to his face, his already short patience grow shorter. Of course she'd been writing his mum...Those two got along terrifyingly well. But why was his mum so eager to help them? He dropped his hand just to have his own coat smack him in the face. When he pulled it down, he found James and Sirius waiting impatiently, each with broom in hand.

"Fine. Not like I have a choice," he groused, jamming his arms into the sleeves as fast as he could, then took his hat that Peter held up. He paused when he realized there were only two brooms. "Don't you have a spare I can use?" he asked cautiously.

"Sorry, mate. You're going to have to share with one of us. Be back in a bit, Pete," James said, yanking the door open and hurrying down the stairs.

Remus hesitated to follow, mind running with a million different ways this could blow up in their faces. But Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him after, but he managed to throw a wave at their blonde friend, who returned it with a strained smile. Shite, what if he dad was still in the sitting room? How were they going to sneak past? "Maybe...maybe we should just go out my window," he whispered as the crept down the steps.

"You really think you're going to fit through that thing?" Sirius asked just as quietly, throwing an amused look over his shoulder. "You're the tallest bloke in our year. Not happening."

"But what about-"

He snapped his mouth closed as they stepped into a blessedly empty foyer, James hopping from foot to foot by the door. "C'mon!" he hissed, leaning over to peek into the kitchen. Remus could make out his parents' voices, his mum chattering about how bloody lovely James was. "She said she can manage half an hour for us. Let's get a move on!"

They carefully snuck outside and Remus shoved his hat on as the biting air instantly chilled him to the bone. Merlin's saggy bollocks, this was a horrible idea! James mounted and pushed off, his broom jerking slightly in mid air as he gestured impatiently for them to follow. Remus drew in a deep breath as Sirius threw his leg of his broom and patted the wood behind him.

"Hop on, Moony," he chirped, flashing a toothy grin and wiggling brows.

"I swear to Merlin, if you do anything over the top, I'll throttle you," the werewolf groused and carefully sat on the alarmingly thin stick.

"You might want to hold on."

"To what?"

"Why, me, of course. Think of it like a romantic little jaunt," his packmate replied, voice low in a smooth purr.

"Romant- FUCK!" Remus threw his arms around Sirius as he shot them straight into the air, at least a good ten meters up, before coming to a jarring halt above the cottage. "Christ, Sirius! Warn me next time, you twat!"

The prick just laughed. "Such language, Moony! Now, which way do we go?"

Pushing down the surge of dizzying fear at his first glance down, he turned to look around, trying to find the spot he always entered. "Er, that way," he said loudly over the wind and pointed west. "Our spot is maybe half a kilometer away. Don't go too fast."

Sirius urged the broom on with a wave to James, who fell into place behind him. "So, you two have a _spot_?" he called back.

Remus snorted, ducking his head down and wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. "Yes, Sirius. We have a spot. It's where we first met."

"You met her in the middle of the bloody forest? That was before we even started school!"

He nodded, leaning out just a bit to look down into the leafless branches just beneath them. The familiar crooked trunk of their perch jutted out above the others just ahead. "Stop here!" The broom jerked to a halt, causing James to curse and yank his broom hard into a sharp turn to avoid crashing into them.

"Give a bloke some warning next time," the bespectacled boy yelled as he swerved around to return.

"Sorry, mate!" Sirius called back before looking back at Remus. "So, where to now?"

He held up a finger, looking around. He always came in from the left of the tree, she almost directly to the right. "Keep going the same way. Looks like it's a straight shot."

He didn't even get a warning as the broom shot off again, this time going much, much faster. Remus slapped a hand on his head to keep his hat from blowing away. Andi would kill him if he lost her Christmas gift for him already.

As they flew on, the cold grew worse, making him regret not grabbing his scarf and gloves as well. His fingers were numb as he pressed farther into Sirius. Said packmate glanced back, eyes squinted against the wind, but still grinning. "So, how, exactly, did you just so happen to find a tiny eleven year old girl out in the middle of the forest?"

Remus laughed. "Chance, I reckon," he said loudly, shifting closer to put his face against the back of his neck. "It was the middle of the night. The summer had been so hot, I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I get into the clearing and she's up in a sodding tree, just staring down at me."

Sirius snorted, shaking his head. "That sounds like her. And what poetic words did you say in greeting?"

"Not even close to poetic, mate. I asked her who she was then promptly insulted her by saying it was a boy's name," he said dryly, remembering his panic when he'd spotted her bright red glasses hidden in the leaves or her casually cheerful introduction.

"So very charming, Moony."

"She didn't let me get away with it. Told me I talked funny right after."

"Well, you do. But it's to be expected since you spent the first ten years of your life in Wales."

"Oi!"

His only answer was Sirius' loud bark-like laughs, though they cut off as the large manor loomed up out of the trees. It appeared almost instantly, most likely behind layers of wards. They flew through them easily, only feeling the slightest pull as the magic gave them allowance. The broom slowed to a crawl as they circled around, avoiding any windows to make sure no one spotted them.

"Which one?" James whispered loudly as he squeezed up beside them.

"In the back, on the - eh-" Remus started, but couldn't bring up what side.

"Left. It's on the left," Sirius finished and the other boy nodded.

They went around the side, stopping right beside the window. James peeked inside before pulling up in front of it fully and pressing his face to the glass. After a minute of silence, he pulled back with a scowl.

"Well?" Remus asked, trying to look around Sirius.

"Empty," he spat and leaned out, glaring at the other dark windows. "And none of the other windows have lights in them. It's like the place is completely empty."

"Do you think they went to some pureblood party?"

"No," Sirius said sharply and Remus felt his back tense under his arm. "The hag would have sent me a howler to get me back home if there was anything important going on."

The three fell into a tense silence, each puzzling over what to do. James broke it by clearing his throat. When the other two looked up, he nervously ran his hands through his hair before speaking softly, "The - eh - bond. Can you use it to, I don't know, find her?"

Remus blinked and shifted back. "I...don't know. I suppose we could try," he said hesitantly.

"You do it, Moony," Sirius said. "You're the alpha. The connection to you must be strongest."

"Right. Just-just give me a minute."

He moved closer to Sirius again, making sure to get a tight hold, then closed his eyes. The normal motions of focusing and feeling for his magical core were second nature to him now. The fine threads running from the energy were there, as they always have been. They were tangible, as odd as it sounded. Each one humming lightly as he 'touched' them. There were slight differences between them, the color, the obvious slight echo of emotion. Andi's had a dark feel, the blips lower and spaced far apart. Sirius' wasn't much better, the high anxious flutter or his worry leaking through strongly.

Remus pushed the feeling away, trying to focus on the other. That's when he realized that they had _length_. No, no. That wasn't right. Tension, maybe? Sirius' bond was tighter, in a way. Andi's similar, but just a slight bit off. It had more give under the pressure of his inspection. Perhaps he could give it a slight tug…

Sirius let out a yelp, the broom wobbling precariously in the air. "Bloody hell, Moony! What the fuck was that?" he hissed, turning at the waist the gape at him.

"Sorry. Wrong one. I was just testing something," he said quickly, feeling his numb face grow warm as James snickered.

The boy huffed and turned back, steadying the broom once more. Remus shook off his embarrassment and focused again. Right. Try that again, but with the correct thread. He touched Andi's bond, pulling just slightly, and fought down his own gasp as the thing gave a physical pull in his chest. He did it again, bracing himself for the feeling, and sucked in a breath when he realized it was leading him...down?

"She's here," he said, opening his eyes and blinking to refocus them. "I-" He paused, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "The bond leads down, I think."

"Like the first floor?" James asked, scratching his head and tilting his broom down.

"No," Remus replied, frowning. "Straight down. Do they have a cellar?"

"Oh, bloody fucking hell, you better not be saying what I think you are," Sirius hissed. Remus gritted his teeth as his bond flared to life, that familiar hot rage from his friend making it jump. "They locked her in the fucking basement?!"

"We don't know that, Sirius," he said, trying desperately to not let himself get swept away with the anger. "I know she has a room down there just for her outbursts, to help her calm down. Maybe she had one. Don't assume."

"We won't know until we get inside," James said, giving Sirius a level stare.

"But how? I'm sure all the windows and doors are locked, physical and magically."

They fell into another thoughtful silence, but only for a short while. James snapped his fingers and grinned. "I've got it!" He turned his broom back to the window and tapped the glass lightly. "Nurtin! Nurtin, are you there?"

There was a pop and a pair of big floppy ears bobbed over to the window, followed by a rather large nose and a pair of glasses. "Young sir Potter?" the elf croaked in question, voice muffled by the glass and looking thoroughly surprised. "And sirs Lupin and Black. What is you doing here?"

"We're looking for Andi," James said urgently. "Can we come inside?"

The eld hesitated, head turning back and forth as he looked between them. "Nurtin does not know if he can, sir Potter. Young master will be gone for another few days and mistress is very ill in St. Mungos. Young master told Nurtin to not let anyone in."

"But what about Andi?" Sirius snapped, his temper flaring. Remus grabbed his arm, squeezing slightly to calm him. Not that it helped much. "She hasn't answered any of our owls!"

"We just want to make sure she's okay, Nurtin. We're worried," James added, giving the elf a smile.

Nurtin groaned, a hand grabbing one of his ears to tug. Remus clenched his jaw as the underlying anxiety he'd been trying to ignore peaked. This wasn't good. Felix told him not to let anyone in? Why was Andi here alone, not answering anyone? Sirius' fears seemed more and more accurate. The wolf, usually calm just after a full moon, began to stir with a low growl in the back of his mind. The pack was in trouble.

After a moment, the elf stepped back and snapped his fingers. The window jumped open and James flew in right away, Sirius just behind. "Oh, young master will not be pleased with Nurtin," the elf groaned. "But young miss must be helped. Nurtin will show you. He cannot open the door."

That was answer enough for all of them. Sirius took off ahead of them, face set in a deadly scowl. He was out the door before Remus could even blink. He cursed and followed, almost tripping over an up ended trunk in the middle of the hall in his haste. He stopped and crouched, shifting the mess of clothes and books. It was Andi's. The wolf snarled and he bit down his own in return.

"This isn't right," James said quietly beside him, the boy's face set in a furious glare. It was out of place, anger so rare from his friend.

Remus nodded and stood, looking around. There were shattered lamps precariously dangling from their bases on the walls, a few knocked down paintings, and even a deep crack running down the wall. Magical outburst damage. "It looks like she lost control. But even if she did, it doesn't make sense for the place to still be a mess."

"Young master forbid Nurtin from cleaning." Remus jumped and turned, finding the old hunched elf behind him, face pulled into a sad pinch.

"How long has this been here?" James asked.

Nurtin was about to answer, but a loud, explosive boom cut him off, the noise shaking the floor. Remus took off, thundering down the stairs to the foyer. He whirled around, trying to find where it came from and spotted a small door open and swinging loosely on its hinges. Merlin, Sirius was pissed. He and James rushed down it, slowing when it stopped into an almost pitch black hall.

There was another snap torches burst into flame, lighting the equally narrow and dusty path. Nurtin Apparated just before them, hobbling quickly down the way. Remus started to follow when a sharp jolt of pain shot through his chest. He stumbled, slapping a hand on the cobblestone wall when it knocked the wind from him. It felt like a hippogriff had kicked him. He focused on the bonds and found one taunt, close to snapping. He'd never felt it react that way before.

"Fuck, something's wrong!" he gasped, pushing James' hands away when he tried to support him. He shoved away from the wall and sprinted the rest of the way, careening around a corner and almost running right into the crouched form of Sirius. There was a large wooden door before him, looking deceptively unassuming and plain.

The other boy snarled and pushed himself up, lashing out at the door with a hard kick, foregoing the wand in his hand. There was a loud crack, flash, and another explosive backlash of magic as soon as his foot connected. The pulse of energy was enough to throw Remus from his feet, sending him flying into James as he rounded the corner behind them. They both toppled over, a knee ramming into his back and knocking the air from him as they landed.

Panic sent his heart racing as Sirius cursed, the bond jerking with another wave of pain. He scrambled to his feet and managed to grab Sirius just as he made another lunge at the still rippling barrier over the door. When he struggled, Remus snarled and shoved him up against the wall, pinning him with an arm to across his chest.

"Stop!" he barked, letting the wolf through just a bit. The surge of more primal magic jolted through the bond, stunning his packmate.

"She's in there," Sirius spat around panting breaths. "We have to get her out!"

"Blowing yourself up isn't going to do that," Remus bit back. "Stop and think, for Merlin's sake!" Once he stilled and relaxed, Remus let his arm drop and heaved out a sigh. It took a moment, but he managed to wrestle the raging wolf down again and regained a unsteady control. "She's not in pain, so we can't panic. Remember, feel. The bond would react if she was hurt."

Sirius sucked in a shaking breath and nodded. "Right, right. I know. I just…" He trailed off, eyes taking on a pinched, far off look as he stared at the door.

His heart ached as the realization hit. Shite, of course. Sirius knew what it was like, being locked up and left alone for days or weeks on end. Those memories had sent him into a fit. Remus took his face in his hands and pressed his forehead to his. "It's fine. We're here to help her," he murmured, sweeping his thumbs over cheekbones. "We'll figure it out, Sirius."

His packmate nodded, huffing out a breath, though he was still tense and shaking with barely bridled anger. Remus shifted and kissed him, trying to show his understanding and calm him. Sirius returned it, hands grabbing onto his coat to pull him close. The bond responded in turn, a light thrum sending a soothing wave of warmth through the threads. It worked, his mate relaxing almost immediately.

The loud clearing of a throat broke the moment and Remus jerked back, turning to find a very red James pointedly staring at the ceiling. "Not to interrupt," he said meekly, peeking over and giving a sheepish smile. "But I think I know how to get through it."

Remus let out a faint laugh, running a hand over his mouth as his own embarrassment flare. Shite. That had gone a bit too far. They'd never really done anything like that when anyone else was around. "Eh, sorry," he said gruffly, glancing back to find Sirius equally red and staring down at his shoes with wide eyes. "What do you know?"

"Well," James started, becoming serious as he knelt, "It's not a cast ward, from what I can see. Looks like it's powered by runes." He tapped a finger over a small glowing symbol just before the door frame. There were a number of them around it, each one with a solid white light coming from the lines. "Runes like these usually have a way to activate and deactivate, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, stepping up to touch one higher up. There was a small zap to his fingers, but he ignored it, getting close to inspect the lines. He dug into what he remembered from his Runes class. It was one for contain, but it was mixed with another that he couldn't make out. They looked familiar. He jerked back once it clicked. "It's the same wards that they put up on the shack!" he ground out. Of course! It made perfect sense. Andi had said her grandmother had been the one to create the specific magics used to keep him inside during the full moon.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get through something made to stop a werewolf?" Sirius growled, glaring at the door.

"Nurtin thinks he knows."

The three turned to the elf who had come up behind them during the whole - eh - emotional episode, looking over the runes with unnervingly large eyes. James gave him a nod. "How?" he asked, standing and giving the elf space to step up.

"It was fast, but Nurtin saw young master touch this with his wand," he said, pointing to one just beside the latch. "Nurtin tried to do the same, but it did not like elf magic."

Remus pulled his wand from his pocket and moved close again, eyeing the rune. It was even more complicated than the last. He could pick out something like current, power, maybe close? Regardless, if Nurtin said this is the one Felix had used to activate it, then it might be used to turn it off as well. He tensed, bracing for another backlash of magic, and tapped the rune quickly.

There was an audible pop and the barrier dropped, dissipating into a mist of light. As soon as it was gone, Andi's bond roared into life, a torrent of desperate anger, panic, and fear ripping through it. He and Sirius both stumbled and gasped, overcome by the sheer amount of it. Bloody fucking hell. The wards had managed to contain the bond as well? James sprung to action as they tried to recover, yanking the door open and rushing in. Remus stumbled after, fighting down the pulsing waves of sheer emotion.

When he stepped inside, he was taken aback. It looked like a bomb had gone off. The walls and floors were cracked and crumbling, chunks of stone and mortar all over the ground, some places where the cracks had split and shifted the very floor apart. And they all led from the very center where the small figure of their lost Marauder sat curled up on the floor in torn clothes.

"Andi," he said softly, stepping past a stunned James.

Her head jerked up from her knees at the voice and he felt the wolf roar in rage at the sight. A large dark bruise covered one of her cheeks under a few small cuts, eyes bloodshot and unfocused without glasses. But it was the fact that she looked absolutely terrified that angered him the most.

"Remus?" she whispered back, voice raw and reedy. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to see.

He dropped to his knees before her and carefully reached out a hand. "Yes, love. We came to get you," he replied. Her own hand came out and took his carefully, her small fingers shaking and bloody at the tips.

It only took a moment for her to realize that they were actually there before she let out a choked cry and threw herself at him. He gathered her up in his arms and swallowed hard as a lump grew in his throat. She felt so broken, her entire body shaking as she began to cry and weakly grab at him. His rage wilted, replaced by guilt. How had he not noticed this before?! The bond would have responded!

Other hands joined; Sirius throwing himself down and wrapping his arms around her from behind and James gently petting her hair and whispering soft words. When her cries grew louder, the floor began to shake, and making him stiffen. She wasn't in control, too close to another outburst. He lifted her head from his shoulder and cradled her face in his hands.

"Breath, love," he urged, running his fingers along her cheeks. "You're fine now. I've got you." Her sobs eased, turning to hiccuped gasps as those cracked and tear filled green eyes stared up at him, still unfocused. He kissed her forehead, but let his lips linger and pinched his eyes closed to shove away another swell of emotions.

When he pulled back, she had calmed, at least a bit more, but her chest was still heaving under her blue jumper. The small Quidditch designs looked so out of place under the tears and unraveling yarn. Then her eyes rolled back and she went limp. A jolt of panic went through him. "Shite, Andi?" he hissed, shifting to hold her up straight against the pull of her dead weight. Sirius jerked back and moved to help, his hands supporting her head as it lolled back. The bond went eerily still, the flow of her emotions cutting off as well.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up to see James crouching there, a pair of shattered red glasses in his other hand. "She fainted, mate," he said, looking just as worried but much more steady then he. "We can't move her on broom like this. We need help."

Remus nodded weakly, but his mind was cluttered and hazy as everything that had happened welled up at once. "But how?" he asked weakly, shifting her again to lean limply against his shoulder. Oh, Gods. What had happened to her? Did she burn out her core or her mind, being locked up alone for so long with only her panic? He clenched his jaw and held her tight.

"We need to get her things as well. There's no fucking way we're letting her come back here," Sirius growled, reluctantly moving back and allowing Remus to cradle his girlfriend before jumping to his feet.

"What about your dad?" James asked Remus.

"I-I don't know…" That would not end well. His father would be furious when he found out they'd snuck out and broken into the manor. He could help them, yes, but the consequences would not be good. But the eldest Lupin was the closest person that could use magic and their home the nearest safe location. "My dad would kill me. What if we just floo to your place?"

"I reckon we could but… Well, I know my parents would still contact yours, Moony."

"Doesn't matter who knows. We can't floo," Sirius cut in, stopping in his pacing to stare at Andi with a torn expression. "It's magically locked. We need to Apparate her out."

"Nurtin, would you be able to?" James asked the hunched elf.

"No, sir Potter. Nurtin is too old to move more than himself," he answered, worriedly glancing between the boys and Andi.

That left them just the one option. Even if it meant being grounded for the next two years, it would help Andi. "Would you be able to go to my house and tell my dad at least?" Remus asked with a sigh.

"Lupin cottage, yes. Nurtin will go now." The elf Disapparated with a sharp crack.

"Let's take her upstairs," James said softly, looking around with a grimace. "This place looks like it's about to collapse."

Remus nodded and shifted Andi into his arms before standing. It was unnerving how light she was. Unnerving and not normal. While the girl was short, she wasn't waifish. A few years of Quidditch had given her more muscle than your average teen girl, regardless of her small frame.

The trek back through the narrow hall was blessedly short and the tension on all their shoulders lessened once they stepped back into the large, airy foyer. It was still dark, but he could finally breathe. He sat down on the bottom step and cradled her close to him again, pressing his face into her hair. Under the blood and unfortunate smell of unwashed skin, he managed to find her normal sweet scent and breathed it in, willing it to calm his jittering nerves and the still pacing wolf.

"I'm gonna get her trunk," James said, pulling Remus' eyes up as he started up the stairs. "C'mon, Sirius. Give me a hand."

The other boy hesitated, still shaken and torn between helping and wanting to stay with the pack. "Go," Remus said, giving him a slight smile. "I've got her." Sirius gave Andi one last, long look before nodding and following James.

Remus let out a weary sigh and huddled down around the girl draped over his lap. It hurt to see her like this. It left him feeling useless that there was nothing he could do to help her. The chaotic mix of anger and fear from it was draining what bit of energy he had managed to gather up after the moon. Though the wolf seemed to help, the odd almost primal magic of his curse flaring at times.

Two loud cracks rang out, making him jump, but relaxed when he realized the house elf had returned, his father right behind. Remus swallowed when those hard, very angry eyes landed on him. "Ah, hi, dad," he said faintly.

"I don't even know where to begin with you, Remus!" the man snapped, storming over, but froze when he saw Andi. His entire figure stiffened before he looked back at Remus. "Explain. Now."

Here we go. Remus sucked in a breath, sat up straight, and returned the stern gaze. "We came to get Andi," he started, arms tightening around her. "She hadn't replied to a single owl all hols and the floo was blocked off. We were worried something was wrong, so we flew here. But everything was locked up and she wasn't in her room so-"

"And what made you think you could just _break in_?" Lyall asked, shoulder slumping as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well, we didn't. Not really. Nurtin let us in."

"Tis true, master Lupin," the elf added, standing as tall as his half a meter height would allow.

His dad sighed and waved his hand for him to continue. A better reaction than he'd hoped, so far at least. "Nurtin showed us where she was. Locked up in a warded room in the basement, looking like this." He was careful to leave out the parts as to _why_ she would be put in there, not sure if Andi would appreciate him telling his father her secret.

"Locked and warded?" The question was disbelieving and Remus nodded. "And no one else is here?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Felix apparently disappeared and Madam Prewett is in St. Mungos, according to Nurtin. He tried to let her out, but the wards wouldn't take to elf magic."

"Do you know why in the name of Merlin her own family would _lock_ her in the cellar?"

He hesitated. What could he use as an excuse? As he scrambled for something to say, Andi suddenly stirred in his arms. He loosened his grip, letting out a breath in relief as her eyes cracked open and she grimaced. Ignoring his father, he gently brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead. "Moony?" she asked faintly, blinking and touched his cheek. The contact made her cringe and pull her hands back, clutching her still bloody fingers to her chest.

"Right here, love," he whispered, managing a slight smile.

"Tired," she mumbled, eyes drifting closed again.

"Rest then. I'll take care of you."

She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and tucked her hands under his coat. "M'kay. Love you, Moony," she mumbled again, voice muffled into the thick fabric.

Those few words, spoken in exhaustion, made his heart swell. He couldn't help but let a soft laugh and rested his cheek against the top of her head. She loved him. The thought washed away his worries and filled him with a lightness. The wolf agreed, finally settling down and basking in the warm happiness with a gentle rumble that seemed to thrum through the bonds.

The moment broke when he looked up and found his father staring at him with an odd look. Twisted in a grimace of knowledge and worry. Remus lifted his head and stared back, setting his jaw. Lyall huffed and looked away, scrubbing a hand over his face again. "We'll discuss this later. Let's get the lass home," he said gruffly and turned back, stepping close with his arms held out. "Hand 'er here, son."

His instincts roared to life and he jerked back, a snarl escaping him. Everything in him screamed to protect her from anyone not pack, even his own blood. His father quickly stepped back, hands help up in submission. The action soothed the flare of startling fury and Remus clamped his mouth closed, but kept glaring. While the sudden and vicious need to protect her surprised him, it felt right. "I'll carry her," he ground out, adjusting her to sit comfortably in his arms and stood.

His father only nodded and carefully moved close again, placing his hand on Remus' shoulder, cautious when he let out a soft growl. Just as he lifted his wand, James and Sirius came thudding down the stairs with Andi's trunk held between them and brooms tucked under their arms.

"Er, hello, Mr Lupin," James said hesitantly, offering a small, guilty smile.

"Hello, lads. I'm taking these two first. Stay there until I come back," Lyall said, with a stern eye.

James nodded and when Sirius didn't return it, he nudged him, jarring the other boy from yet another stare at Andi in Remus' arms. Sirius flinched and blinked, "Ah, right. Thanks…" he muttered, jerking his eyes away to glare at the ground.

Then they turned, the sudden twist and pull of Disapparation quick, and leaving Remus' stomach very unhappy once they snapped into the house with another crack. Even as he fought to keep down his dinner, his mum was on them.

"Oh, god! What happened?!" Hope cried out, rushing over with Peter in tow. The wolf reared up when her hand neared Andi and another low growl rumbled from him. But it didn't phase her at all. "Oh, hush, _fy machgen_ ," she snapped and the wolf stilled in surprise. "Take her up to the quest room, right away!"

Remus cringed and pulled Andi closer. "Yes, mum…"

"What happened?!" Peter whispered heatedly, wringing his hands as he followed Remus up the stairs.

"I'm not sure. At least one, if not more, really bad outbursts," he replied, keeping his ears trained behind as his parents started to argue quietly.

Peter groaned and rushed forward to open the guest room door for him. "Not good, not good," the small boy muttered. "I don't think we have any of those potions Madam Pomfrey usually gives her! Merlin, Moony, what are we going to do? She looks like she's hurt pretty bad! What if-"

"Shut it, Pete!" Remus snapped as he carefully laid the girl on the bed.

He did so with a squeak, hopping back and forth nervously on his toes. Remus huffed out an aggravated breath and sat on the edge, leaning down to brush the hair from her face. She looked more relaxed now, face slack in sleep instead of the nerve wracking faint. He took one of her hands and cringed at the damage. The tips and pads were ripped up, nails cracked and chipped well past the nail bed. Like she'd tried to claw her way out of the damn room.

There was the crack of Disapparation again, then the thudding of feet on the stairs. His mother burst into the room with a first aid kit in her hands, angrily muttering under her breath. She nudged Remus out of the way, ignoring yet another growl, and began carefully going over Andi.

"I need both of you out," Hope said with forced calm as she popped the kit open and pulled supplies out.

"I'm staying," Remus snapped, then almost flinched when his mother turned and leveled a furious glare at him. "Please?" he added faintly.

"I have to get her out of these clothes, so _no_ , you won't. Get out!"

He stood there for a moment, eyes flicking between his fuming mother and his girlfriend before giving in and letting Peter pull him out. The door slammed closed, leaving him standing in the hall, worry boiling up in his chest again. He turned and ripped his hat from his head, twisting the thick fabric in his hands as his mind began to whirl again. Damnit, he just wanted to be with her. A hand patted his shoulder, pulling his eyes to his small friend who was looking up at him with an equally worried, but hopeful face. He sighed and gave him a small smile.

Another crack made them jump then rush back down the stairs, only to pull to one side as his father hurried up and past them. Remus stopped, watching him go inside and close the door behind him again.

"Moony?"

He turned to find the other two standing in a huddle and watching him carefully, waiting for him. "Did you get everything?" he asked with a frown and tried not to stomped down the last few steps.

"Think so," James said as he scratched his head. "There wasn't much in the trunk other than uniforms so we cleared out her wardrobe and got her broo-"

Sirius' hand clamped onto his arm as soon as he was near enough. "How is she?" he asked quietly, cutting James off. Remus could see, and feel through the bond, that Sirius felt the same way he did.

"Not sure. We'll have to wait till my mum and dad are finished," he answered, swallowing through his tight throat.

"She'll be fine. She's gotten worse injuries during Quidditch matches," Peter said, giving them both a encouraging smile.

"This isn't just a broken arm, Pete! She's probably half starved and mad with being locked up in that shitehole for a _week_!" Sirius snarled and lunged, making the smaller boy cringe away with tears gathering in his eyes.

Remus quickly threw out an arm, pushing him back and into a nearby arm chair. "A week?" he asked urgently. "How do you know that?"

His packmate immediately curled up and held his face in his hands, voice thick when he answered. "Those are the same clothes she was wearing when I left the morning after the Gala."

The bottom dropped out of his stomach as the words sank in. A week?! She'd been locked up without food or water for an entire bloody week? He stumbled and fell onto another chair, shakily copying Sirius' position. Was this all Felix's fault? Had her brother really lost his mind so far that he would do this to her? His head swam as all the possibilities surged up, though her bruised and cut face kept pushing to the front. And he'd let it happen. Why hadn't he done something before?

"Will you two stop it!" Remus cringed as James snapped at them. "Yes, what happened is shite, but she's here now and we'll make sure she's okay. If you go in there with your heads a bloody mess, you'll make her feel even worse."

"Right, right," Remus mumbled, dragging his hands up over his face and through his hair. A deep breath calmed him slightly. He was the alpha, as Andi and Sirius had dubbed him. It was his job to take care of them, even when he was far from stable himself. He pushed himself up and gave James a slight smile, who returned it with relief. "Let's take this all upstairs. We can give it to her once she's awake."

Peter nodded vigorously, grabbing one side as James took the other, before they two ran upstairs. Remus stopped in front of Sirius who had yet to move. "C'mon," he said softly, "I'm sure my parents will be done soon and we can sit with her." The boy only shook his head, curling up more. "Sirius, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault," he whispered, hands moving up to grip at his hair. "I shouldn't have left. I just had this feeling something was wrong. Should have made her go with me. She knew Felix was going to be pissed and I just left her there to deal with it. All over me and my daft arse dragging her into more shite at the sodding Gala."

Remus sighed and crouched down, leaning to meet his gaze but found his eyes clenched closed. "You didn't know," he told him firmly. "If she thought something like this would happen, I'm sure she would have gladly gone. There wasn't anything you could have done even if you had known." Sirius started to shake his head but Remus reached up and took his chin in his fingers. "Sirius, look at me."

When he did, Remus felt his chest ache at the turmoil and agony in those now dark, roiling grey orbs. "It's not your fault," he said firmly. "And if you think otherwise, your an idiot. Andi will say the same."

"Oi! Get up here, you two! She's awake!"

Both jolted at the shout, leaping to their feet with Remus in the lead and rushed up stairs. He barely managing to stop himself from barreling over his friends who were crowded around his dad, the door was still closed behind him. He felt Sirius behind him, his hand gripping the back of his coat and breathing heavily in his ear. Lyall gave each boy a stern look before focusing on Remus.

"She's severely dehydrated, hasn't had food in a good while, and her magic reserve is next to nothing. Your mum took care of the physical injuries. But I can't say as to what other damage there might be. She refuses to go to Mungo's. Won't say what happened either." That earned him a extra fatherly glare. "I know you lot do though. If she gets any worse, you will tell me what's going on."

"Dad-" Remus started but was cut off.

"Don't even. This isn't just another one of your pranks. You can't talk your way out." He let out a frustrated sigh then stepped back. "Go on. She was asking for you."

James and Peter moved apart with a glance at Remus, letting him through first. He took a deep breath, pushed the door open, and let it out when he saw her sitting up with his mother fussing over her. She must have already gotten her clothes from her trunk, now dressed in a familiar soft yellow nightshirt.

"Mrs Lupin, please. You've done enough already and I-"

"Nonsense, Andi! Oh, you poor thing. I'll go make you some broth. You need to get your strength back," the woman said, waving off the girl's words. Andi gave her a hesitant smile before closing her eyes and leaning back into the pile of pillows behind her. As Hope turned to leave, she paused beside him, touched his cheek briefly, gave him a warm smile, and left.

With no one else between them, he went straight to her, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. The movement made her eyes fluttered open, the dimmed light green orbs brightening just a bit when they met his, and gave him a slight smile. "Hey, there, Moony," she said, voice quiet and hoarse.

"Hello, love," he breathed and shifted closer to take her face in a hand. He smoothed his fingers over her skin, relieved to find it free of the bruises and cuts. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she replied dryly with a roll of her eyes before her face set into hard lines. "What day is it?"

Remus swallowed as his still chaotic emotions tried to force up into his throat again. "New Year's Eve," he answered quietly.

Andi let out a small huff of air and pinched her eyes closed. "That's...a lot longer than I thought," she whispered, voice wavering. "How did you find me?"

"When you didn't answer any of our letters, we came to get you. Nurtin let us in."

"We?"

"Of course!" The girl jumped slightly as the others came in, James leading with a wide grin. "There was no way we'd let you miss our New Year's get together. It's a tradition," the bespectacled boy said cheerfully as he pulled off his cloak. "Required attendance for all Marauders, you see."

Her smile grew to a full one as he dropped down heavily on the end of the bed and pulled her blanket covered feet onto his lap. "Right. Can't have that, now can we?" she said, eyes going back to Remus. "Well, I'm glad you did. Thank you."

He leaned close and kissed her cheek, a smile pulling at his lips as well. "Anything for you, love," he said, feeling his heart swell when she beamed and blushed slightly.

Before he could pull back, her fingers grabbed onto his coat and held him in place. "Hold on, mister. I need you to make it all better. That little thing won't be enough," she said, eyes glinting impishly.

"Really, now?" he asked, letting his voice deepen as his blood began to stir. "Sorry. Let me fix that."

Ignoring the disgusted groan from James, he captured her lips with his and slid his fingers into her hair. The touch immediately sent a wave of warmth washing through him, his entire body relaxing as he poured his relief through the kiss. The bond and wolf responded as well, both letting out low rumbling tones.

After a moment, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, eyes still closed. "Better?" he breathed. Her pleased hum was answer enough.

* * *

A/N: **Hullo. Another chapter! I have a question for you all and I hope you answer. Are you happy with the long chapters every 2 weeks? Or would you prefer shorter chapters once a week? Because the current length is getting a bit hard to keep up to a weekly update, especially with the new story I'm working on. (I'll post it soon if anyone wants. About 8 chapters written.) So, please PLEASE let me know with a review or a PM!  
**

 **But also, please leave me a review if you can. I really would like some feed back or just a simple hello!  
**

 **Thank you to everyone that favorited and followed! Up to 50 follows now, yay! -** _MistGirl1423, GoodForyou, GosaJane, ISnogRemusLupin, Nanouchy, Neese96, CeriseUnderwood1996, Claydoh101, gossamermouse101, swtsorrowsgoodbai, **and** 0bettyboop089!_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

 _It was so quiet and empty. Everything was stark and broken. And she was alone. She hadn't been truly alone in years. The bonds were cold and lifeless when she tried to reach for them. She felt her chest tighten as the panic began to set in again, fingers tightening around her arms as she clutched herself. There was nothing here but the ringing in her ears and the harsh gasp of her own breathing. She needed sound. Needed to hear something._

 _She pushed up from the floor and started to pace around the small space, humming to herself. The sound filled her head, but it did little for her panic. The cracked ground bit into her feet as she continued to move, eyes darting around and still finding nothing. It was too much and not enough at the same time._

 _The feeling swelled again, her mind jarring into a painful torrent of chaotic thoughts, every single one screaming in a sickening harmony. While the tightness grew stronger, another force bloomed in her ribs. A painful, slow burning heat that pulsed and grew with each heartbeat. It was her magic. The normally warm and comforting power was changing, becoming more volatile. She could feel it begin to jerk, to press, trying to escape._

 _"Nononono!" The words came out in one constant stream, only to stop when she sucked in another desperate breath and continued on her exhale._

 _The ball of heat throbbed, pushing harder against her insides. It wanted out! Her legs buckled and she dropped to the ground, curling up and hugging her knees to her chest. Squeezing, putting as much pressure as she could on her chest to try and keep it in. But it only spread. Searing up her throat, trickling through her veins. It made her limbs go numb and skin grow hot._

 _Then the first whimper escaped. The energy pulsed with it. It seeped out, the trickles giving a gentle push, and sent the stray dust and debris skittering across the ground away from her. The next was stronger, the throb of the released energy low enough to hear. She tried to cover her mouth, pinch it closed, but the pressure and heat became too much. It would end with her crying out, the next wave almost doubling from the build up. The rush of power started to whip around her, circling and dragging the skittering rocks with it._

 _The ground began to shake, the walls bending, fresh cracks radiating out from her spot. More debris would fall and be swept up, adding more fodder to the already whirling bits. All she could do was huddle down, cover her head as best she could and ignore the sharp sting as the jagged rocks and mortar struck. Not that she noticed it too much._

 _No, it was impossible to think when it happened. Everything became a constant cycle of breath, cry, breath, cry. Pain, so much of it, burning and feeding off her already uncontrollable emotions. Why did it have to hurt?! What did she do to deserve this?!_

 _A loud resounding crack made the ground buckle. No,_ everything _buckled. The roof bowed in, the walls folded, the room was falling in, shrinking. Collapsing. Bigger and bigger chunks of stone fell around her, barely flinching as they landed centimeters away, then were dragged away into the near howling shriek of air and magic that whipped around._

 _The pain peaked and she screamed and everything dropped-_

* * *

Andi woke, jerking upright and gasping. Her eyes darted all over the dark room, surroundings vaguely familiar, but realized that it wasn't _that_ room. She slumped forward, pressing her hands to her face as she panted for air. It was fine. Everything was fine. No outbursts.

After a few minutes, she manage to calm herself. But sleep was no longer an option. She was wide awake. And it was quiet. The silence set her nerves jittering. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and slid from bed. The sound of the wood creaking under her bare feet was wonderful to hear. But not quite enough.

Her restlessness had her out the door and quietly padding out into the hall. All the other doors were closed, the house silent. Everyone else was still asleep. Andi chewed on her lip as she stared at the one with all her friends behind it, debating on if she should go in. It wouldn't be fair to wake them just because she was...broken and couldn't sleep through the night.

So she passed it, heading down the stairs. The small living room was just as cozy at night as it was in the day. Soft moonlight streamed in from the windows, lighting everything. It was...nice. But she kept going, only realizing what her mind unconsciously wanted her to do once she shuffled into another small room.

An upright piano was tucked against the back most wall, standing out in the dark as more light fell over it and made the keys seem to glow. It was Hope's, as Remus had told her once. His mother used to play it all the time. So much that Mr Lupin had put muffling charms all over the room for when she would play late into the night. But she had slowly stopped over the years, for reasons Remus didn't know. Andi hoped the spells were still in place.

She stepped fully in, hesitating for only a moment before sitting on the bench before it. The keys were cold and smooth under her fingers as she slid her hand over them, positioning for some simple scales. It had been months since she'd played the piano. Professor Jubilee had been beside herself with excitement at Andi's range of skill with different instruments and had wanted to 'build' on it. Playing everything but what she already knew.

And so she started to play. At first the scales were stuttered, riddled with wrong notes, but became perfect as years of practice kicked in. The action was instantly soothing to her frayed nerves. She breathed deeply with a smile before moving on to an actual piece. She started slow, carefully picking out each note as she pulled them from memory. The gentle melody of Nocturne began to flow easily as she went, closing her eyes and giving the almost instinctual level of muscle memory freedom to take over.

"Chopin, right?"

Andi jerked, hands slapping the keys in her surprise. She turned with a hand to her heart and let out a relieved huff when she found Sirius leaning against the wall beside the piano, arms crossed and face hidden behind an unusually unruly wave of hair and the shadows. He was dressed in only a pair of pyjama bottoms despite of the chill in the air.

"Yeah," she breathed, slumping and huffing as her heart calmed from the fright. Not that it stayed that way. "Shit, did I wake you?" she asked hurriedly. "I was hoping that the silencing spells were still up but-"

"Calm down, gem. You can't hear anything past the door," he said flatly. She frowned at the tightness in his voice.

"What are you doing up then?"

Sirius shifted, shrugging slightly. "Couldn't sleep." A pause, then he shifted again, hair finally falling back to show those silver eyes almost glowing in the dark. "But you should be resting still."

It was her turn to shrug, turning back to the piano fully and absently pressing a key. "Tried to," she muttered, plinking out another note. "It's just too...quiet."

They sat silence, other than her idle pickings, before he pushed away from the wall, nudged her over, and sat on the bench beside her. Andi looked over at him, finding his face set in a frown, brows furrowed down. She opened her mouth to question him, but snapped it closed when he reached out and began to play a few notes. They formed a slightly familiar but scattered melody. One that she knew by heart.

She added her own hands to the keys, picking out the quick paced, swinging notes. Sirius froze and she paused as well, peeking at him from the corner of her eye. He was still staring at the keys, but now with just the hint of a smile. Then he straightened, copying her, and began playing fully. To her surprise, he was actually quite good. Together they leaned down and worked in tandem, swaying as they played through the bouncy waltz. They traded grins as they missed notes and bumped elbows. It was...well, she wasn't sure. It made her feel warm, almost too happy, and just a bit giddy.

When they came to the end of the song, she leaned back and smiled up at him. "I love Strauss. Though I didn't know you could play the piano, Casanova," she said, butting her head against his shoulder.

He shrugged, still staring at the keys with a twisted smile. "Haven't for years. Uncle Alphard taught me to, much to my mother's dismay," he said, idly tapping a key.

Andi's brows went up before dropping down. "She didn't like it?"

"Hell no. She thought it was beneath us to do such things. Something only muggles do. They usually hire in muggle musicians then obliviate them when the performance is done." He scowled, pulling his hands away and leaning back as well. "The only reason no one commented on Alphard doing it is because he's the family's barmy recluse. But when the hag found out he was teaching me, she lost it. Blew up his bloody piano and forbid me from visiting him ever again. That's why I only get to see him on the rare occasion he shows to an event."

"Sweet of him, mental of her," she said dryly. "Do you know any other songs?"

"Not really. Just a bit of another song."

"Play it then!" She jumped up from the bench, ignoring his bewildered look and patted the spot.

"Andi, I can't. I'm horribl-"

"Oh, come off it. You were just fine earlier. Just think of it as a way to get back at your mother. Do what she hates!"

Sirius gave her a pouty frown but it shifted to a slight mischievous smirk. "Fine. But you have to play me one in return afterwards."

"Deal," she said, giving her hands a clap. "Now, go on. Play for me!"

"Alright, alright. Don't blame me if it sounds like shite," he said, sliding over to sit in the middle of the bench.

She stepped back a bit more, watching his hands as he played the first few notes. He really did have the hands for it. She'd never noticed how long and elegant his fingers were, perfect for playing. Then she couldn't help but grin widely when she realized just what song. Oh, it was absolutely perfect, even with all the random missed notes. She closed her eyes, tapping her foot and wiggled her fingers in time, feeling the keys under her own hands. It was always such a fun piece to play.

After a minute or so, he slowed, frowning then pulled his hands back. She clapped her hands, grinning when he rolled his eyes. "Gershwin," she said with a laugh. "American muggle jazz. If only she could hear that. I bet she would explode."

Sirius stood and snorted, though grinning himself. "Uncle Alphard's favorite. He spent a few years over there in American and got hooked on swing and jazz."

"I like him even more now," she said with a dreamy sigh. It was a very appealing thing to picture. The tall debonair man, dressed to the tee and smoothly playing a big baby grand in a smokey parlor.

"Oi! That's my uncle you're drooling over," he laughed, poking her arm.

"I know. Maybe that means you'll be as charming as him one day," she teased, dodging another jab and dropped down onto the bench. "Now, do you have any requests?"

He grumbled then leaned against the side of the piano. "Surprise me."

Open choice then. She nodded and thought for a moment. What would be nice? Something fast and energetic like before? No. Then she smiled, settling on the first full piece her father had ever taught her to play.

She straightened and placed her fingers before gently beginning. The melody flowed out, soft and slow. Her eyes drifted closed, focusing on letting each note ring out. She could almost picture her dad playing it, tall form hunched over the keys and eyes closed, putting every ounce of love he had into the song. The thought made her eyes burn and mouth twist. Once she played the last chord, she opened her eyes and lifted her hands up to rub her eyes, finding them wet.

"Beautiful." She looked to Sirius and managed a slight smile at his soft expression. "What was it?"

"Clair de Lune. My mother's favorite," she answered, swallowing at the lump that had formed in her throat.

He nodded, returning her smile. "She had good taste then." Andi gave a watery laugh and nodded, drying her face. The pull of exhaustion made her eyes heavy and she yawned. He took one of her hands and tugged her to her feet with a soft laugh. "Time for you to get back to bed, gem. We've got a train to catch in the morning."

"I suppose," she said around another yawn.

She let him lead her out and back upstairs, but she balked when he tried to go into the dark guest room. No. She didn't want to go back to being alone. Not again. When he gave her a confused look, she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I don't want to go in there," she whispered and bit down on her lip. "It makes me feel like I'm...back at the manor…"

His eyes hardened at her words, but he nodded, pushed open the door Remus' room, and pulled her in without a word. The room was crowded, as to be expected with fitting four boys into it. James and Peter were sprawled out on conjured cots with their blankets kicked off and snoring rather loudly. But Sirius went straight to the bed, nudging Remus lightly. The werewolf woke with a start, blinking in confusion at the two of them. Her dismay must have shown on her face because he gave her an understanding, but sleepy smile and moved over.

She climbed in after putting her glasses on the nightstand, going into Remus' open arms and snuggling close. Sirius slid in behind her, laughing quietly when she squeaked in surprise. The bed wasn't the biggest, making the fit tight. But the two arranged themselves around her carefully, finally settling in with her head tucked under both their chins, their arms under the pillow, and their free hands laced together, resting on her waist. It was frighteningly intimate for how innocent the entire thing was.

She could feel their heartbeats, physically and through the bond, all perfectly in sync. The slow beat lulled her, pushing away the fear still creeping in her mind and replacing it with a hazy contentment. She smiled and closed her eyes, finally relaxing into their arms and letting sleep take her.

* * *

Remus was quite possibly the happiest werewolf in the world. He'd woken to the sounds of his mother making breakfast downstairs in the kitchen and found himself with the most comfortable pillow he'd ever felt. Opening his eyes saw Sirius's face just centimeters from his, slack in sleep. He lifted his head slightly to look around, then returned it with a content sigh. They'd managed to move around in their sleep, both curled around Andi's smaller form and using her wonderfully soft chest as a pillow. Their arms were wrapped around her in different spots, though kept at least one pair of hands clasped, and legs tangled to the point where he wasn't sure he could get up.

It made his heart swell with a mix of emotions, the wolf giving a pleased, low rumbling purr as he shifted and nuzzled into the smooth skin of her neck. Even with the full moon passed, his senses were still heightened enough that their scents were strong. An odd mix of sweet and earthy, though a faint underlying hint of a musky smell, one he only ever got from animals.

Remus frowned, shifting to try and sniff out the source of it, but couldn't find it. Nothing like if it was stray animal hairs or lingering from having petted anything. It was just _there_ , seeming almost apart of them. As confusing as it was, his instincts didn't stir, the wolf unusually quiet in the back of his mind.

The door creaked open, pulling him from his musings to spy James sleepily shuffling in fully dressed, hands vigorously scratching his already wild hair. Noticing him awake after a glance at the bed, the boy grinned roguishly and dropped down to dig under his cot. "Morning there, Moony," he said, voice muffled but teasing.

"Morning," he said quietly in reply, rolling his eyes and sitting up, careful to not disturb the others.

"Fair warning, your dad didn't look too happy when I pass him on the way to the loo." His head popped back up, wand now tucked behind his ear and pointedly looking at Andi and Sirius. "Probably because of - eh-"

Of course. Not a surprise after his dad had been trying so hard to make sure every moment that the girl was with any of the lads was supervised. He must have checked in here and seen them. Remus huffed out a breath and slid out completely, sidling between the end of the bed and Peter's still occupied cot. "Thanks…" he grumbled, absently pushing stray curls of hair from his face. "Better talk to him now, I reckon."

"Good luck with that, mate," his friend said with a sympathetic wince. "I'll get these lazy sods up. Your mum has an ace full English waiting!"

With another roll of his eyes, Remus left and made his way downstairs. It was quiet except for the faint murmur of his mother's radio playing and the clatter of dishes. As soon as he hesitantly shuffled into the sitting room, he could feel the low tension. His father was sitting in his normal chair, Daily Prophet opened to leave only the top of his head showing, and a steaming mug of tea on the end table beside him. Normal morning routine. Except for the foot impatiently tapping the floor.

Remus pulled in a deep breath, stood straight, and cleared his throat. The paper twitched once, twice, then slowly lowered, revealing a pair of furious dark green eyes. Bugger. He gingerly stepped in farther and sat down on the sofa, making sure to keep meeting his father's gaze.

After a few moments of uneasy silence, long enough to make him fidget, his father spoke. "Good morning," Lyall said, draping the paper over his lap and picking up his mug.

"Morning, dad," he replied, swallowing when his brows dropped.

The mug was set carefully down, the paper folded up properly and placed beside it. Each action was drawn out and precise. He then leaned forward, cupping his chin with a hand and propped his elbow on his knee, still keeping his intense stare on Remus. The minute dragged on, making his nerves jitter and his palms sweat.

"Is there something you want to tell me, son?"

Not really, no. But he couldn't say that. That would earn him enough wood cutting duty, without magic, to last him until he graduated. He swallowed again, desperately trying to work moisture into his mouth. It didn't help. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but only a strangled squeak came out. He clamped it closed again, flushing. Damnit, he hadn't had a voice break in months.

His father just sighed, leaning back and rubbing his hands tiredly over his face. When his hands dropped, he looked less angry and more frustrated. "Please tell me you're at least being responsible," he asked.

The heat in Remus' face tripled and he groaned. "It's not like that, dad!" he shot out, jerking his eyes away to stare at the fraying rug under his toes. Merlin, this again.

"What else am I supposed to think when I find her in your bed! And with that Black lad too!" his father exclaimed. "Are you involved?"

"Er...Andi and I are dating," he mumbled, peeking up to make sure the man wasn't about to explode. "But that isn't why she was in my room," he added quickly.

Lyall sighed again. "I'm finding that incredibly hard to believe."

What could he tell him? Not that they were pack. That would send his dad into a panic. But that was the reason why. It was obvious Andi had a good amount of fears after her week of being trapped. The skittish temperament, constantly keeping so close to him or Sirius, and inability to handle any silence. She was falling back on the pack to keep herself from cracking again.

Remus chewed on his lip, trying to think of the best way to explain it, when his mother swept in. Both males jumped when she smacked his father upside the head with damp flannel. "Lyall Lupin, how thick can you be?" she snapped and swung again.

"Hope, what-"

She cut him off with a stern eye and propped fists on her hips. "Do you know nothing about trauma? The poor girl has been through too much and must have needed comfort. You should be proud of your son for taking such good care of her!" Remus bit down on his tongue and forced his face straight, fighting against the urge to laugh at the utter surprise on his father's face.

"But they were-"

"They were sleeping. Nothing more, nothing less. I saw it myself. Now, leave him be! Or do you not trust how we raised him?"

Lyall turned red, muttering under his breath, but stopped at another deadly glare. "Of course. But I set down rules and they were broken."

Hope gave him one last lingering look before nodding and turning to Remus. "Your father is right. While it was wonderful of you to help her, you had her in your room. Next hols, you're doing all the spring yard work." He cringed at that but nodded. Not the worst punishment, but it would be still be hard. Well worth it in the end. "Now, breakfast is ready! Go, dress and bring the others before it gets cold."

"Yes, mum," he said quickly, letting up on his struggle with his smile. His mum gave a dazzling smile, kissed his father on the cheek, and went back to the kitchen, already singing along with the radio again.

Lyall stood, still a bit red with chagrin, and set another hard look on Remus. Though it softened after a second. "Remus, you're a good lad. Don't think I'm not proud of you. Even if you were stupid enough to fly in this weather and broke into someone else's home, you handled the situation responsibly once you realized just what was going on."

Remus blinked in surprise, straightening up at his father's words. It was rare to hear anything like this from the man. Lyall Lupin was stern, strict, and overly cautious. More set on making sure things were done the proper way, regardless of how much anyone wanted to do otherwise.

Then his father smiled and gestured for him to stand. He did so, stiffening when an arm dropped on his shoulders. "Though you should have at least told your mum you'd found a girl," Lyall said, giving him a squeeze. "Quite the spitfire, she is. And pretty to boot. A man always needs a good woman to keep him level."

"Dad!" Remus whinged, trying to pull away when Lyall started laughing.

"Alright, I'll stop. Go on, get ready." He gave him a push towards the stairs before picking up his mug and strolling into the kitchen.

Remus sighed, trying to force down his embarrassment. Merlin, why were parents like this? He grumbled under his breath as he went back up the stairs, but paused outside the door when he heard hushed voices.

"Did you feel it that time?"

"Yeah. It's brilliant! Do you think it gets stronger?"

"That's what a few of the books say. Though it's more than just that. Apparently there are other traits that will start to show over time."

"Traits?"

"Mhm, but only if we keep up with it. I can makes a list for you guys to look over, if you'd like."

"Merlin, Andi, we don't need more lists!"

"Oh stuff it, Jamie. You know they help. Why else would you ask me to make them all the time!"

He frowned, a thread of anxiety snaking into his chest. What were they talking about? And why did they wait until he was out of the room? There was a thud and laughter, signalling the end of the conversation. Taking it as a cue, he pushed the door open, finding Andi and Peter sprawled on the floor with pillows piled over them while James and Sirius stood over them with more in hand.

"Moony! How was the inquisition?" James chirped, dropping his pillow over Andi's face and turned, ignoring her muffled yell.

Trying to shrug off the slight sense of suspicion, he rolled his eyes and stepped around them to try and tug his wardrobe open. "Terrible," he answered, smiling a bit at the sound of Peter yelping. "I have to clear the garden out next hols as punishment."

"You got in trouble?" A small form squeezed up beside him and he looked down to find Andi peering up at him with a panicked expression, glasses crooked, and hair dotted with feathers. "I'm sorry! It's my fault."

Remus laughed as he pulling out a shirt and jumper. "Well worth it, love," he said, turning and pecking a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Well, I'll have to come and help. It's the least I can do," she retorted with a pout, backing up to let him out.

"It's fine, Andi."

"But-"

"Now, now, gem! Leave Moony alone so he can get ready," Sirius tutted with a grin, taking her by the shoulders and turning her towards the door. When she opened her mouth to speak, he pushed her out the room, and laughed as she squawked in protest down the stairs. Remus only shook his head at their antics and went to get ready for their return to Hogwarts.

* * *

"James, please."

"Nope!"

"Seriously, I can carry them myself."

"Nuh uh!"

"James Potter! Give me my bloody bag!"

James leapt back from her grab, grinning widely as he skipped backwards. "You're supposed to be taking it easy while those potions do their work," he said, pivoting on his heel and continuing his strut down the corridor. "And Art told me to make sure you're at peak performance level for Quidditch practice."

Andi huffed and followed, fighting a smile as the lanky boy shouted and parted a goggling group of first years. It had been a week since the start of their new term and the boys were still babying her. Annoying, yes, but it was rather endearing. Once they had returned, they'd forced her to see Madam Pomfrey, who in turn loaded her down with a week's worth of potions to take, along with a few choice words of admonishment. Not to mention the heap of notes she had to give to her professors to excuse her from practical work as well.

By this point, she was sick of it. Sure, it had been needed for a few days. She had barely been able to cast a simple levitation charm, much less be able to transfigure a hedgehog. The only thing to help with that was just not using her magic. But now it was the end of the week and she felt _fine_. Peter and Remus were easy to convince she was recovered after a few days. Sirius hadn't been able to help, still stuck with Ketty and forced to keep distant outside of the dorm. But James was another thing entirely. The boy was a force to be reckoned with, snatching up her things, constantly opening doors, and spearheading any travel to make sure no one bumped into her in the corridors.

Today was a prime example. She scurried after James as he shouted at another group students, walking twice as fast to keep up with his wide stride. "You don't have to yell, Jamie. You're scaring them," she said, flashing a apologetic smile at a teary eyed second year Hufflepuff girl.

"Eh, they'll get over it. Especially if they want us to beat Slytherin next month! We need the second half of our demolishing team ready!" he replied, opening the door to their Defense class and gesturing for her to enter. "After you, Beater Bird."

She gave him a flat stare. "I told you not to call me that."

"And I have continued to not hear it. Now-" He threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. "It is time to learn!"

Giving in to his manhandling, she let him tug her along, but slipped under his arm when he led her over to the other boys and a tittering Ketty. Tittering that stopped and turned into a sour, petulant scowl at the sight of her. Yeah, no. She did _not_ want to deal with that today. Ignoring James' confused gape, she stole her bag from his shoulder, gave Remus a brief kiss on the cheek, and stole a seat at the front of the class beside Lily. The redhead looked just as confused as the other Marauders.

"Eh, hello, Andi," Lily said cautiously, throwing a quick glance behind before leaning an elbow down on her desk and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

Andi snorted, giving her an amused and exasperated look as she pulled out her notebook and pencil. "You sound so happy to see me, Lils."

The girl lifted a brow. "Oh, no, I am. Just wondering why it's the first time you've spoken more than three words to me since we returned from hols. A difficult thing to pull off considering we're dorm mates."

"Blame my security detail," Andi groused, propping her cheek up on her fist. "They're driving me crazy."

"Why _are_ they following you around like that?"

Andi cringed, ducking her head down to poke at her paper with her pencil. She wasn't really sure what to say. Yes, Lily was her friend, but they weren't close enough that she had told her about her core instabilities. Something that bothered her, now that she thought about it. Perhaps the boys really were taking up more of her time than she'd realized. A flicker of guilt made her sigh and drop her pencil.

"I - eh - had a really bad bought of the flu. It's taking a while to recover and was told no physical strain. The boys have been carrying my things," she answered, carefully keeping her eyes on the empty blackboard.

"The flu…?" Lily asked slowly, the skepticism obvious in her voice. "So, the flu is why you can't do any practicals in class?"

Shit. She knew she wasn't getting any better at hiding things. Those prats were so dead! "I think it was some magical variety of the flu. I-I don't really know the details. Pomfrey just gave me a load of potions and told me I can't use magic for at least a week."

Those bright emerald eyes narrowed even more and she started to speak but was interrupted by the loud slam of the classroom door. Everyone jumped as Professor Rothes strode to the front of the class and sat down heavily behind his desk.

"Books out! You'll be reading chapters twenty through twenty five today!" While his voice was just a loud and demanding, his signature glower was gone. He looked exhausted and what skin showed between his red beard was pale as he leaned over his desk and started slowly shifting through some papers.

The class filled with the sounds of groans and shuffling as everyone pulled their books out. It settled down quickly with a sharp scowl from Rothes. Andi absently flipped through the pages of her book, but glanced up at the professor again. Something was wrong. He was moving his left arm stiffly, careful not to jar it when he settled down to write something. As if sensing her eyes, he looked up. She quickly jerked hers back to her book and stared hard at it. After a few seconds, she flicked her eyes up once more to find him still staring back. Again she returned her eyes to her book and cursed mentally as her face grew hot.

It was stupid. Why did she care? Andi ground her teeth and forced herself to read. It didn't work. The words could have been Sanskrit for all she knew with the way they refused to make any sense. The curiosity kept gnawing at her as she flipped another unread page. But why?! He was just a professor. Another of the constantly replaced DADA variety. Sure, he was a lot more competent than most of the earlier ones, but that didn't mean much. She chanced another look, thankful that he was now scribbling on essays. Normal other than his stiff arm.

Nothing made sense. She breathed deeply to try and clear her head, but sputtered on it when an odd smell hit her. Trying to be subtle, she sniffed and grimaced when the smell of slightly charred meat hit her. That made no sense. Lunch was hours ago. The realization hit her hard and she locked her eyes on Rothes arm. It was coming from him. But why could she smell it? She took another experimental sniff and felt her head swim with the sudden barrage of new smells. Each one was so strong, overwhelming. Then it was gone just as quickly as it started.

Andi swallowed thickly, feeling her stomach churn when a roughly folded sheet of parchment landed on her book. She frowned then opened the paper to find Sirius' familiar handwriting.

 _Why do you keep looking at Rothes like he kicked your crup?_

She blinked in surprise before chancing the slightest look over her shoulder, but he was staring down at his own book and tapping his quill restlessly on the desk. Merlin, had she really been that obvious? She grabbed up her pencil and was about to scribble a reply, but stopped to stare at the paper in awe. More words slowly bled up, forming another sentence.

 _Use ink._

Ink. Right. She made a face then tried to casually dig her fountain pen from her bag. Her own words looked normal on the paper.

 **How are you managing this?**

As soon as she wrote the words, more bled out under it.

 _It's a spell I found. You're not the only one good at charms, gem._

 **And yet you still manage to leave behind half of your quill when you try to Banish it.**

 _You haven't answered my question._

 **Fine. I don't know why. There's just something off with how he's acting. Did you notice he's hurt?**

 _No… He seems fine. Seriously, what's with the sudden interest? Should I be worried you're going to leave us for an older man?_

 **Merlin, NO! Not funny, Sirius! Ew!**

 _Then what?_

 **Fine. I could smell his injury.**

 _WHAT?_

 **I don't know! It was weird. My sense of smell became so strong all of the sudden. I swore I could smell the entire room. Made me a bit sick. But it didn't last more than a minute.**

No reply came after a minute. She sighed and tucked it under her book, returning her focus back to the pages. Her nerves began to jitter, making her feel restless. Twice, Lily reached over and slapped her hands when she started tapping her fingers. When the bell finally rang, she threw everything in her bag and made a beeline for the door. As soon as she was out the doorway, someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her behind a tapestry. It was dark, cramped, and full of elbows and knees, all that jabbed into her. She was about to lash out when she picked up the faint scent of cedar and broom polish.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, reaching up and grabbing onto what she thought was a face.

"Sorry, Andi, but we've gotta talk," she heard James whisper and felt the skin under her hand move.

"What about?"

"Those traits you mentioned," Sirius added. She felt him shifted behind her and curse. "Bloody hell, there isn't enough space in here."

"You're the one who thought this would be a good spot," James said and grumbled as well. "Shite, if I bang my arm one more time-"

Andi huffed, throwing her arms out to brace on the walls of the alcove when the two squirmed and shifted. One of the stones under her hand gave, sliding into the wall so fast she barely had a chance to grab onto an arm to stop from falling. The wall behind them shuddered and shifted, the entire thing sliding away in a flash and sending the three teens toppling over into a dark room into a tangle of limbs and confused shouts.

"What in the hell?!" Andi shoved James off her, whipped her wand from her ponytail, and whispered out a quick _Lumos_. The wand lit the place up, revealing a large room, completely bare, no windows, and cobwebs dangling down from the high ceiling.

"Merlin's pants," James whispered, jumping to his feet and gaping around. "This place is huge!"

She only nodded, grinning. This was perfect! They'd been looking for a place for them able to transform once the time came. The dorm was too small and an empty classroom would be too open to discovery. But this was just what they needed. Big, obviously unknown considering how ill kept it was, and the best yet, Remus didn't know about it. It was lucky that he hadn't been with them.

"How'd you open it, gem?" Sirius asked, rolling over to sit up and looked over at her with a wicked grin.

"Accident. You two kept shoving me around and I must have pushed on a hidden switch trying not to fall over," she answered absently, already making plans on how to use the space. "We couldn't have found a better spot for drinking the potions. But-" She pointedly gave each one a narrowed look. "We can't tell Moony."

"Probably shouldn't tell Pete either," Sirius added with a nod. "He won't be able to keep his gob shut over this."

"Ace luck, mates," James cheered dropping back down to sit between them. "Now, back to the topic at hand."

Andi blinked then rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now you want to talk about it?"

The bespectacled boy whined and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Please, oh All Knowing One! Inform us!" he cried out dramatically, swaying and pulling her around.

"Okay, okay!" she snapped, shoving him off with a laugh. "Right, well...Let's see." She tucked her wand behind her ear and rummaged around her bag, pulling out a tiny little notebook. Flipping it open, she scooted over to sit before both of them, and put the book down, tapping a page. "I found a book in the Restricted Area just before break and read some pretty interesting things. You know how we're all feeling a second heartbeat after the incantation now, yeah?"

At their nod, she pushed the book closer. "According to what I read, once that starts on a consistent basis, we're going to start experiencing physical changes. Changes that relate to what animal we'll be."

"That explains a lot," Sirius muttered, peering at the pages with a thoughtful frown. Andi nodded sagely, giggling when James gave her a bewildered look.

"What kind of changes?" he asked excitedly, pushing up his glasses and squinting down too.

"Enhanced senses. Hearing, smell, vision, touch. Though what increases all depends on what you'll turn into. It's probably why I could suddenly smell everything in class earlier," she answered, leaning back to give them more room. "Along with it, your temperament and mannerisms can shift to. One woman said that she got very skittish and started walking with an overly large gait and ended up being a horse. Another person said that they started having the urge to sing, whistle, and a need to sit high places turned out to being a skylark."

"Bloody hell. We're not going to start sniffing arses if we're dogs, are we?" Sirius asked, face scrunching up in distaste.

"I feel like you'll just start strutting like a peacock. You already preen like one as it is with your hair," Andi laughed, dodging a playful swipe from him and sticking her tongue out. "But in all seriousness, have you been having any changes yet?"

"Not that I've noticed," James said pouting slightly. "How is that you're already having changes when you absolute pants at Transfiguration?"

"Hey! I've been doing loads better, I'll have you know!"

"Of course you have, gem," Sirius teased, standing with the book in his hand. "Your pincushions only have three feet now, instead of four."

She lunged for his legs with a growl, grumbling when he jumped back with one of his sharp laughs. "Piss off, you prat!" she snapped, throwing him a two finger salute.

"Oooh, are you offering, gem?" he purred, wiggling his eyebrows, but yelped when James punched his leg. "Oi!"

"Stuff it, you two. You're gonna make me sick," the boy groaned, shoving himself to his feet. "We better head out. Supper's probably started and Moony'll notice we're gone."

"I suppose you're right," Andi said, standing as well and snatched the book back from Sirius, stuffing it in her bag.

The three went back to the doorway, James peeking out past the tapestry first then waving them through once the coast was clear. The halls were empty as they started the trek down to the Entrance Hall, much to Andi's relief. But it didn't stay that way. As they were rounding the stairs to the second floor, someone stepped out from one of the corridors, right into their path. She stopped dead in her tracks, feeling her stomach twist up and try to escape through her throat at the exhausted face of her brother.

* * *

A/N: **It has been decided! Shorter chapters! I'll be cutting them in half, for the most part. A lot more manageable and takes a bit of the stress off me. But it also means I'll have a few done in advanced since I won't be stopping just how much I do write.  
**

 **Oh, the reviews! Thank you so much! I really do love to hear from you on the chapters. So, please! Keep letting me know what you think!  
**

 **Thank you to everyone that favorited and followed! -** _nshaikh281, jazzyfizzle1410, housedayne,_ **and** _brunette-in-black._

 **And to** _Dani, NotWeird, DerangedDynamic,_ **and** _gossamermouse101_ **for reviewing! Had me grinning like a loon.  
**

 **Dani :** _I have never written a polyamorous relationship before but I'm so glad that I'm not dropping the ball with it. And just wait! Things with Felix will be explained, but also_ not _in the next chapter! Thank you, thank you for your words. :]_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

"We need to talk."

Andi dropped her mask down and stared hard at him with as little emotion as possible. She wasn't sure what to think. He looked and sounded terrible. Tired, worn down, voice rough with some emotion. Her first instinct was to run, but...she couldn't help but want to at least hear him. She didn't want to believe that he'd left her there on purpose. She just didn't.

James and Sirius stepped in front of her, shoulder to shoulder, cutting off her view. "Move," Felix said sharply and Sirius bristled.

"Piss off," her packmate said, voice low and cold. She moved closer, laying a hand on his back when he pulled his wand from his back pocket.

"Sirius, maybe I should-"

"No, Andi!" he snapped, "Not after what he did."

"This is family business, Black. Now _move_." Felix had his wand out now as well, though kept at his side, and stared the younger boy down. The tension in the air grew so thick it almost strangled her. This wasn't going to end well.

She pushed through her friends, ignoring their hissed warnings, and gave her brother a slight nod. "Fine."

He relaxed slightly, the pinched look in his eyes smoothing to something more familiar, more like Felix. She released a breath she hadn't known she was holding at the slight turning up of his lips. "Let's move out of the way," he said, turning and back into the corridor.

Andi made to follow, but Sirius grabbed her arm before she could take more than a step. "Are you mad?" he blurted, face twisted in anger and outrage. "He's the one that-"

"I don't know why he left, Sirius," she said softly, cutting him off, and laid her hand over his on her arm. "I want to hear what happened, get an explanation."

His mouth twisted as he fought to keep from exploding and his anger leaked through the bond. After a moment, he shoved at his hair roughly and nodded. "Fine. But I'm going with you. I don't want you alone with him."

"Not a good idea, mate," James finally said with a grim face. "You're too pissed right now. Go back and tell Moony what's going on. I'll stay with her."

"Like hell I-"

"He's right," Andi said quickly, placing her other hand on his chest. The touch seemed to calm him more, his shoulders relaxing slightly. "Remus will be worried. I'm sure he's noticed something with the bond. We can't have the alpha tearing the castle down just because you can't keep your cool."

The teasing didn't seem to help much, but he at least put his wand away with a scowl. "I don't like this," he muttered, throwing a nasty look at the corner Felix had rounded. Andi gave a pinch to his chest making him hiss. "Okay, _okay_. But I'm coming right back with him." His fingers caught her chin as he leaned close. "Don't let him get in your head," he murmured, eyes hardening to steel.

Her heart warmed at the obvious concern he showed and she gave him a slight smile. "Will do, Casanova."

With a last grimace, he turned and hurried down the stairs. Andi stepped up to James with a sigh, bumping his shoulder with her forehead when he nudged her forward. "I'll wait right here. Call if you need me."

"Thanks, Jamie," she said faintly. She pulled in a deep breath, let it out slowly, then rounded the corner.

Felix was sitting up on a window ledge, hunched over with his head in his hands. As she stepped closer, his head jerked up, hair wild and curling up at odd angles. Her stomach twisted at the torn expression on his face and the dark circles under his eyes. He hopped down from the ledge and swept her up into his arms. Surprise stunned her. He hugged her close, mumbling apologies into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Andi. I-I didn't mean to just leave you. Please, let me explain," he said, voice muffled in her robes.

She pushed him away as soon as she shook off the shock. "Didn't mean to? Felix, I was in there for a week!" she spat, feeling all the rage and resentment she'd been pushing away boiling back up. "Do you know how it felt? Alone and scared with everything literally crumbling around me? I almost burnt out my fucking core, you prick!"

His face paled even move and he ducked his head in shame. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"Where were you?" Her voice came out a squeak, throat closing as a lump formed.

"I can't tell you."

Her rage flared higher. "Oh, we're back to this again, huh? Felix, I'm not some stupid baby! What is going on? Are you in trouble?"

"No! No, it's nothing like that. I-" He heaved a frustrated sigh and stepped close again, holding up his hands in peace when she tensed. "If I tell you this, you have to swear to tell no one else. Not even your little troupe."

She opened her mouth to protest, but something in his eyes made her close it again. There was desperation there. Whatever was going on was big and it was getting to him. "I swear," she said, carefully taking his hand.

The tightness returned to his face and he clutched her fingers tightly. "Someone is trying to kill Gran," he whispered, voice so low she could barely hear it.

Andi felt like a icy hand had grabbed her heart and crushed it. A wave of panic swept up through her and she stumbled a bit. "What?!" she cried out, cringing when Felix slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed, looking around frantically.

When he removed his hand, she leaned against the wall and slid down, her legs giving out. "Ho-how do you know that?" she asked, shakily taking her glasses off to rub at her eyes.

Felix sat down beside her, hands twisting in his lap. "It was only a hunch at first," he started, staring hard at the wall before them. "It's not common for anyone with magic in their blood to get sick, at least not with normal muggle illnesses. But out of nowhere, she managed to catch the flu. Normal, simple flu. One that turned into pneumonia. That shouldn't happen."

A shudder ripped through her at his words. It was true. Witches and wizards were supposed to be immune to those types of things. The magic in their bodies naturally kept them healthy, hence for the longer lifespans as well. "But why would anyone want to do that?" she whispered, shoving her glasses back on. "Gran hasn't done anything to bring down that kind of attention to herself, has she?"

Her brother finally turned and looked at her, blue eyes now dark and hard. "Because of the werewolves."

Every thought running through her head halted and the world spun. No. No, no, no! "What do you mean?" she hissed, grabbed his sleeve.

"Someone's found out about her work. They don't want her finding a cure," he answered hurriedly, glancing around again. "It's why that potions master has been over so much."

Andi's panic eased a bit, allowing her to suck in a breath. Oh, thank Merlin it wasn't about the reserve. Still bad, but not disastrous. "Why would someone want to stop that? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when someone wants to use the werewolves for something…" The twisting in her gut grew and she fought down the rising bile with a hard swallow.

"The Dark Lord…" she breathed, leaning down and pressing shaking fingers to her forehead.

He nodded, face blanking. "That's my guess. So I've been...trying to find out more information. I managed to get an invitation to a small gathering. It didn't go very well." His hands curled into fists, knuckles turning white from the pressure. "I've got to stop them. Not just for Gran, but for everyone. If they really are close to finding a cure, it would help so many people." His eyes darted up to hers, softening just a touch. "Help Remus."

Andi jerked away from him, hand in her pocket around her wand. Her instincts were screaming that something was off. What was going on? Yes, this was Felix. He was acting like himself again. Caring, over cautious, a bit of a smartass. She didn't understand it! Just a few months ago he was raving like a lunatic, telling her to dump Remus, about how their family should be feared.

"Why do you suddenly care about Remus?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking.

Felix frowned, head tilting to the side. "Because he's your boyfriend?" he said slowly, looking at her like she was mad. "I know we haven't really had a chance to talk about it, but I'm glad he finally got up the nerve to ask you. He's a good kid."

If she'd been confused before, she wasn't sure what she was now. She ripped her wand free, jumping to her feet and pointing it at him. "Who are you?" she asked, fighting to keep her face free of emotion.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, hands held up, eyes wide. "Andi-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she shouted. "If you were really my brother, you'd know we've already talked about this!"

He didn't show a hint of guilt, just more confusion and surprise. His eyes flickered, emotions flying across them, before he slammed them closed. She took another step back when he growled and jumped to his feet, head gripped in both his hands. What was wrong with him? She let her wand hand drop to her side, reaching out to touch his arm, but he lashed out, pushing her away.

"Felix?" she cried out, trying to grab him when he stumbled back into the wall. "Felix, what's wrong?!"

Footsteps rang out, but she ignored them, dropping her wand and managing to hold onto her brother as he staggered about. Something was wrong! But what? She felt more panic surge up and tears gather in her eyes. She didn't know what to do!

Felix shoved her away, knocking her to the floor, and his eyes flew open with a mad glint to them. His wand was out before she could react, slashing it and sending a bolt of red at her.

" _Protego_!"

The red ricocheted off a barrier spell before her, shattering the shield and scorching the wall beside the now crazed Slytherin. James leapt in front of her, wand out and ready. She grabbed up her own wand and scrambled to her feet, but it was too late. Felix turned and sprinted off down the corridor, disappearing around the corner.

James glared down the way before turning to her, hands on her face to check for damage. "Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Ye-yeah," she gasped, shrugging him off and rubbing the side of her face. What in the world was going on?

"What the hell was that? Why did he attack you?" he demanded as she started to pace around.

Andi only shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened. It didn't make any sense. How could he not remember that conversation? He was like a completely different person one minute and just flipped the next. Could it be a curse or hex?

A hand touched her shoulder, stopping her movement, and she looked up, surprised to see Remus' worried face. When had he gotten there? His gently pulled her hands from that she'd managed to get tangled in her hair and cupped her cheek. "What happened, love?" he asked quietly.

His quiet voice soothed her roiling mind and the sheer weight of the situation hit her. Tears that she'd been holding off welled up and ran down her cheeks and she leaned forward to press her face to his chest. What had happened to her brother?

"C'mon. Let's go back to the dorm."

As he led her back, she felt her mind slow down, the thoughts becoming a muddled mess, and her senses dulled. She faintly heard a heated argument, Remus snapping at someone, slightly raised voices, but it was just background noise, an annoying buzz. Before she realized it, she was in the boys' dorm, being gently pushed to sit on the edge of a bed. Her robes, shoes, and glasses were taken off, then Remus had her lay down.

"Rest, love," he whispered, kissing her forehead and pulling a blanket over her. She managed a nod and he gave her a half hearted smile, pulling the curtains closed around the four poster. There was more talking and an angry shout from Sirius that cut off, leaving her in silence. She closed her eyes and tried to do as Remus asked, but one thought keep pushing its way to the front. Why was this happening?

* * *

Remus was at a loss. As he sat in the Common Room, absently tapping the feather of his quill against his cheek, he felt the same sense of unease that had been chasing him for months. Andi was across from him with her hair pulled up into a wild bun, wand shoved through the golden mess, and furiously scribbling a list of sorts with a pencil. Sensing his eyes, she glanced up, flashed him a sweet smile that just barely showed the tiny gap between her two front teeth, then returned to her work. It made his stomach curl. The smile had been forced. It didn't even touch her eyes; eyes that were dull and surrounded by almost permanent dark bruising of exhaustion.

He didn't know what to do. Ever since the incident with her brother, she'd been slowly withdrawing into herself. She was there, physically, but he could just tell she wasn't emotionally. Not many noticed, as she was still just as happy and cheerful as always, but there was a more frantic feel to everything she did. Throwing herself into school work, her numerous little projects, slipping off for extra dueling practice, and even midnight flights around the pitch. He hadn't had a moment alone with her other than quick moments in broom cupboards close to the moon and the nights of each of their birthdays when the lads had graciously given them the dorm.

He wasn't the only one to notice. The rest of the Marauders were all worried in their own way. James had started tailing her, making sure to be there whenever she snuck off to the pitch. Peter was involved in some secret project they had together, the two always in corners whispering over drawings. And Sirius... well, he was becoming dangerously close to blowing the plan they'd been working on all year.

It warmed Remus' heart to see how bloody mad he was for Andi; what with the little slips of parchment with shoddy jokes written on them he hid in her books, always bringing her tea whenever she stayed up late, no matter how late, and making sure to squeeze in next to her at every meal, just to name a few. Ketty was becoming more and more infuriated by his need to always be with his friends and the two were almost always having some sort of whispered argument, ending in the girl running off in a huff or them locking themselves into a broom cupboard.

It surprised him at times that Sirius still managed to get his own time alone with Remus. They spent more than enough time together in the shower most mornings, allowing him to pour his frustrations into each frantic snog. It helped him ignore the near constant sinking feeling in his stomach.

A sharp crack pulled him from his thoughts, eyes focusing on the girl across the table. Her head was bowed over, hand gripping the yellow wood in a white knuckled clench and the tip was shattered, small fragments of wood sprayed over the paper. His stomach clenched as a bolt of chaotic emotions ripped through the bond, strong enough to make him drop his quill.

"Andi?" he asked, shoving away from the table and going to her.

She jumped up from her seat before he could touch her, face pale with eyes wide, and a hand clamped over her mouth. He barely had time to step back before she pushed past, sprinting for the loo. He stood beside the table, arms limp at his sides, and sighed against another surge of worry. This was the second time just today that she'd gotten ill. It had been going on for the past month or two, growing increasingly worse each week. Something she kept pointedly denying every time he asked her about it.

He dropped back down into his chair, shoving his revision work away with a scowl. There was no way he'd get it done now. Not with everything on his mind. Outside, the low roll of thunder shook the windows in their panes, followed by the patter of rain as it started to tap the dark glass. A hand pulled the chair out beside him and he saw sleek dark brown hair out of the corner of his eye. Perfect. Mary…

"She sick again?" the girl asked, lounging back in the chair and staring at him with taunting brown eyes. He gave her a slight nod, keeping his eyes trained on the book before him. Mary hummed thoughtfully, that same look she'd been giving him for weeks now pulling at her face. "I still think I'm right."

"Merlin's sake, Mary, for the last time, we haven't shagged!" he hissed, throwing her a hot glare. His patience was already thin and the catty girl was making it hard to keep his control.

"Fine," she said, leaning her cheek on her hand. "If you didn't knock her up, then someone else must have." She paused, face pulling into a slow, almost knowing smile. "Has she been...distant? Could there be someone else?"

"Mar-"

"Black," she cut in. "I know you lot are best mates and all, but I've seen the way he looks at her. The same ones he gives all his little conquests."

Schooling his features as amusement bloomed in his chest, he snorted. "There's nothing going on between them. Believe me, I would know…" The last part was a mutter to himself. He could clearly remember when his packmates had finally stepped over that line. The resounding ripple of pleasure had surprised him during the early Christmas dinner with his family, enough that he dumped a plate of pudding on his lap when it shocked his system. Wonderful excuse to run off and enjoy it, at least.

"Are you sure? Because...well, I didn't want to say anything, but I've seen them sneaking off together sometimes. And she doesn't come back to the dorm until just before breakfast," she whispered, fingers creeping up on his arm.

Her words made the amusement fade into uncertainty. So he wasn't the only one to notice that then. Not just Sirius and Andi, but James and Peter as well. Sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night to find the dorm empty but for himself. At first, he'd thought it was just them pulling off some prank, feeling a bit hurt that they didn't include him. But it continued and increased in frequency. Between classes, skipping meals. More and more, his friends would disappear without a word.

"Why do you even care?" he growled, pushing her hand off.

Mary pouted, leaning away again, but shifted her legs so that her foot bumped his knee. "Because you don't deserve such betrayal, Remus. You're wasted on her."

Remus jerked away from her as revulsion made his skin crawl. He opened his mouth to tell her off when he spotted the very topic of their discussion over her shoulder. Sirius and Andi were standing in the shadows of the boys' staircase, very close together and whispering. They spoke for a few moments before Sirius reached out and slowly ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. It drew a warm, sincere smile from the girl; warmer than any Remus had received recently. The pit in his stomach double in weight, seeming to drag his heart down with it.

After a bit more whispering, they parted, Sirius slipping up to the dorm, Andi sneaking over to the loo door before hurrying back over to the table. He jerked his eyes back to Mary, who had turned her head to watch, and clenched his jaw at the satisfaction on her face.

"Remus, I'm think I'm going to-" Andi said as she hurried up, mouth snapping shut when she saw Mary. The tight line curled into a fake smile. "Oh, hello, Mary," she said with a bit of forced cheerfulness before gathering up her things. "My stomach isn't getting any better, Remus. I think it's best I go see Madam Pomfrey."

He was on his feet in an instant. "I'll walk you," he said quickly grabbing up his bag.

"It's fine," she said, flapping a hand at him. He couldn't help but notice the way she shifted away from him. "I know you're a bit behind on revising after your last migraine. Just stay and study."

"I can study while I sit with you then."

"But you need rest. You just got out this morning. Why don't you just go up to bed now?"

His heart sunk more at her words. She was trying to get rid of him. "But I-"

"Don't worry about it, Moony. I'll take her." Remus pursed his lips when Sirius strolled over and dropped an arm over Andi's shoulders, giving him a wide grin. "It's on the way to my detention anyhow. I'll make sure she doesn't tip over and break her glasses. Again."

Andi threw an elbow into the boy's side, but he only laughed. "One time, Sirius. I only did that one time!"

"And it was priceless. Even Pete hasn't managed to fall over _nothing_ before," Sirius teased, grin turning more charming by the second.

"Are you going to keep taking the mickey out of me or help me to the wing, you prat?"

"Alright, alright. Pushy bird." The boy started leading her towards the portrait hole, but paused, patting Remus on the shoulder. "Go rest, mate. You look like you need it."

While the words were warm, Remus couldn't help but feel like he was mocking him. He watched them climb out and flinched when a streak of lightning lit up the room, over powering the glow of the fire with harsh, white light. The sinking feeling grew worse, combining with a sickening twist and making it hard to keep his dinner down.

"Wow. They didn't even try to hide it." He tensed as Mary stood and stepped up beside him, much too close for comfort. "Detention ten minutes before curfew. Right."

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. There was something off about the entire thing. It couldn't be what she was hinting at though. He would have felt it. The bond didn't lie. But the weight in his chest wasn't easing. He had to know what they were doing.

Remus hefted his bag up and started for the portrait, but a hand on his arm stopped him. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Mary said softly before moving over to sit with a group of girls by the fire.

Shaking off her words, he hurried out and followed the sound of voices down the stairs. He slowed his steps when they grew louder, straining to make out what they were saying.

"You sure you don't want to at least stop and get a stomach tonic?" came Sirius' faint voice.

"Yes. My stomachs better now that I'm out of there. I feel so bad, but just being around him makes me sick," Andi replied, voice a bit strained.

"I know what you mean. It's been a bloody pain being in the dorm with him. I'm just glad we're finally doing this. Been a long time coming."

His step faltered at their words, catching himself on the railing. Were...were they talking about him?! It felt like someone had taken his heart and crushed it, taking his breath away and making him want to vomit. No. No! He forced himself to keep going as they turned onto the third floor, heading towards the DADA classroom. Pressing himself to the edge of the arch, he closed his eyes and focused on their voices again.

"You're sure this will work?" Andi asked, hesitance in her voice.

"We've been practicing all month. If it didn't, he would have said something after our _wonderful_ test last week." The suggestion in his words felt like a stab to the heart. "He won't feel a thing through the bond, gem. I guarantee."

"Yeah, but...Shit, Sirius, he's going to be so angry when we tell him."

"He'll get over it. A few days of stroppy fit and moody looks, then he'll bounce back. It'll be better for us all in the long run."

"I hope so…"

"C'mon now. Don't worry about it."

"I can't help but feel like we're betraying his trust, Sirius. I mean-"

"Andi, stop worrying!"

"I can't help it! I'm nervous and worried and-"

Her voice cut off with a muffled squeak and shuffling. Risking a peek, Remus peered around the edge and saw Sirius pushing Andi against the wall, his mouth on hers in a passionate kiss. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him, but after hearing everything… Then he realized he didn't feel it. Their bonds were silent and still. He stumbled back, gasping out a breath as the shock hit him. They'd done it. They managed to block their end of the bond.

Mary's words were true then. They were sneaking off together and blocking the bond so he wouldn't know. But-but why? Their earlier conversation echoed in his head. They were disgusted by him. Couldn't stand to be around him anymore. Had they finally realized what a horrible monster he was? The reality was crushing. Gods, he should have known. It had been too good to be true. To think that they cared, that she could have lo-

A faint moan hit his ears and he bit down a frustrated cry. He couldn't hear this anymore. It was too much. He turned and ran back to the tower.

* * *

"About bloody time you two got here!"

Andi rolled her eyes at James as she and Sirius stepped into what they had dubbed the Animal Room. The room was well lit, conjured orbs of light floating in the air, soft mats laid out, and their stash of healing supplies laid out on a table in the back. Everything was ready. It was time.

"We had to shake Remus," she said, tossing her bag down.

Hazel eyes narrowed behind glasses. "He doesn't suspect anything, does he?"

"Don't think so. Andi's honking came in handy for once," Sirius said and dodged a swing from her with a laugh.

"Stuff it, Sirius. I can't help it if my animal has a better sense of smell than yours," she shot back, grinning when he pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Just watch. I'll bet I transform into something way more impressive than you, gem."

"You wish."

"Oi! Enough with the talking! We've got to drink these before the sodding storm is over!" James shouted, making them both cringe.

"Right, sorry," Andi mumbled, quickly pulling off all her clothes but her shirt and skirt and stuffed them all in the corner with her bag.

Just before she moved over to the others, Sirius stopped her, face becoming more serious. "Remember," he said quietly, tapping her forehead. "Just keep the bond in a knot and we'll be fine. The transformation will cause a massive influx of magic. We don't want to burn poor Moony out."

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment to focus on the bond. The threads were curled and coiled, a tight knot that kept it from budging even an inch. It felt wrong, uncomfortable in her chest, but it would do the job. "Everything is still locked up," she said, opening her eyes again and grimacing.

He gave her a tight, understanding smile. "It'll be done soon, gem."

The two stragglers sat down, forming a circle with James and Peter around the sealed wooden box. The tension grew almost instantly as they all stared at it. It was time. The first thunderstorm since they'd finished the last stage. All there was left to do was drink. They all lifted their eyes, nodding to each other, then James waved his wand over the box. It popped open with a hiss, revealing four crystal vials, all filled with a small amount of blood red liquid.

"It worked," Andi breathed, a grin pulling at her lips. "Holy shit!"

"Of course it worked," James chided, though his own face was split with a wide grin of his own. "We're bloody brilliant. We'd never fail."

They each took up the vial with their name on it and stood, wands in hand. Andi glanced around at the others, feeling her nerves start to jump. "Should...should we do it one at a time? Just in case something goes wrong?"

Sirius shook his head, eyes focused with determination on his vial as he held it up. "No. We'll be fine. I know it. Let's do it together."

James and Peter both echoed him with agreements. Andi nodded, swallowed thickly as she lifted her wand to pressed the end to her heart. They all took a deep breath and recited together, " _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ ," popped the corks off, and downed their potion in one swift throw.

The reaction was instant. A rush of burning heat spread from her stomach and she dropped to her knees, gasping as it spread throughout her entire body. Her muscles spasmed and cramped, organs following as everything in her lit with pain. Andi cried out, hands scrambling at her chest as a pressure grew behind her rib cage, pushing and pulsing. She pulled at her shirt, popping off buttons in her urgency, and pressed both hands to her heart. It was beating wildly, as if to escape from her. Then it lurched and another beat throbbed to life beside it.

Her eyes pinched closed as another wave of fire rushed through her and gasped again when the image of a creature unfurled in her mind. It was a cat. Wait, no. Not just a cat. It was huge, large and muscular with dark gold fur and piercing bright yellow eyes. A cougar. As it stretched and stood, she realized it was something else. It was different. Instead of the normal two pairs of legs, it had three. As odd as the creature was, she felt a connection with it. It was beautiful. She reached out to it as it neared and felt a rush of power when its nose touched her fingers.

A jerk in her stomach ripped her from her mind and she ground her teeth. Her skin itched horribly, crawling like bugs were under it. The sensation grew as her magic flared to life, rippling along her and following the path the fire had taken earlier. She let it, breathing deeply when she looked down and saw her skin change, fur spreading, hands shifting. Her eyes closed again with each pulse of power, pushing her panic down as she felt the rest of her body shift and move.

After what felt like hours, the power settled, laying over her like a second skin. When she opened her eyes, everything was different. She blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light, and focused on her surroundings. The room seemed brighter, more clear. A breath in filled her nose with many scents, tickling it and making her sneeze. The action sent her stumbling, the strange new limbs not wanting to work with her.

A yip cut through the air and she turned her head to the source, surprised to find a large black creature standing on wobbly legs beside her. It shook its head, ruffling thick fur, and stretched langously. She frowned and looked down at her own legs. Right, best give it a try. Focusing on her limbs, she pushed herself up, almost tipping right over when the odd third pair of legs scrabbled uselessly against the stone floor.

Shit, how did they work? Andi focused harder on them, willing them to work. Then it clicked. Everything hit her in a rush and she knew exactly what to do. With sure feet, she stood fully and shook herself out, reveling in the feel of her fur and stretch of muscles. It was amazing!

With control now gained, she turned herself to the rest of the room, grinning internally at the sight. It was a dog. The big black creature was a damn dog. Huge, actually a bit bigger than her, with shaggy fur and human like grey eyes. Sirius' eyes. She moved closer, happy when he moved as well, bumping his snout against hers. He was fine then.

Behind him was an even bigger animal. A dark red stag with a wild ruff of fur about its neck towered over them, its head topped with a wide set of antlers that almost scraped the ceiling. It snorted loudly, head bowing down to watch her with warm hazel eyes. James. She reached up a paw and tapped his nose, making his snort again and shake his head from side to side. Sirius barked beside her, hopping happily about on his four legs. James joined in, stamping his hooves as he pranced from side to side. A shrill squeak stopped them though.

Andi whipped her head around and froze as a tiny creature scurried up to them. She lowered her head, coming face to face with a small grey rat. It stood on its hind legs, lifting a tiny paw and rested it on her nose. Sirius dropped down beside her, nose pushing the rat's side and snuffling loudly. The rat squeaked again, batting at his nose with both paws, but didn't run. Peter? At her thought, the rat turned and hopped. Oh, Merlin, it was Peter!

A low purr rumbled her chest and she nudged him with her nose. Taking the hint, he scrambled up her snout and perched on her head, squeaking happily and stamping his paws between her ears.

If she could have laughed, she would have. They'd done it! They were animals! She stood back up, stretching out again, and decided to give herself a test. With a slight push, she took off at a sprint, taking full advantage of the long room. Sirius gave a bark behind her, his claws clattering on the stone as he gave chase. Peter squealed shrilling atop her head, paws digging into her fur as he held tight. When she felt teeth nipping at her tail, she flipped around, tackling Sirius to the ground with a loud mewl. They tumbled and rolled, playfully nipping and growling. After a few minutes of it, she managed to pin him down, taking pride and his grumbling huff when she put her full weight on his back and began to groom his ears.

James clopped up to them and carefully laid down, snorting out a burst of air in their faces. When she looked up at him, his eyes were closed and head bowed down. What was he- She almost jumped out of her skin when he slowly shifted back, fur fading and antlers receding, leaving him with his normal lanky human form hunched over on all fours. His eyes flew open as soon as it was over and he jumped to his feet, letting out a loud whoop.

"Merlin's bloody bollocks, it worked!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air and spinning in place. Sirius stood suddenly, pushing her off him, and barked happily, hopping around him. James laughed and reached down, hands ruffling the fur on his head. "Shite, mate, you're a bloody dog!" he said gleefully, shoving Sirius away when he tried to lick his face. "You really are an arse sniffer."

The dog took offense to that, growling and sitting down with another huff. James burst into laughter, but it cut off when Sirius shifted back as well. The raven hair boy shook himself out, hair and clothes rumpled horribly, but smiling widely.

The two boys hugged, slapping each other on the back before turning back to Andi. She perked up when their laughter died down, eyes growing wide.

"Bloody hell… Is she what I think she is?" Sirius asked quietly, reaching a hand out to her. Andi purred and bumped her head against it, enjoying the feel of his fingers as they ran through her fur.

"She's a fucking wampus cat, mate," James answered, leaning down to stare into her eyes.

" _What's a wampus?_ " she thought, cocking her head to the side.

James' eyes grew wider. "Did...did you just talk?" he whispered in awe.

" _You heard me?_ " she asked, jerking away from Sirius' hand and sitting up straight.

Sirius pushed James aside, crouching down before her. When his quicksilver eyes met hers, he frowned. "Aren't they supposed to have yellow eyes?" he said, glancing back at James.

"Yeah, but maybe she just kept her eye color from before," the other boy said, distracted by Peter who was now sitting in his hands.

" _Are they green then?_ " she thought, nudging Sirius' elbow with her head.

"They sure are, gem," he answered, grinning widely and petting her again. "Merlin, they're even more beautiful when you're like this." She would have blushed if she was able to. "Do you think you can change back now?"

" _I can try. Just picture myself normally?_ "

"Yes."

Anid nodded, closing her eyes and mentally pulling up an image of herself. Her odd rose gold hair, snubbed nose, light green eyes, and that stupid gap in her teeth. A tingle rippled along her skin, starting from her head and moving down to her toes. She shuddered once it finished and opened her eyes again, blinking at how much darker it was. Hands caught her face and she looked up into those same silvery eyes, glinting brightly.

"It worked," she breathed, grinning.

"You're damn right it did," he said back softly before diving down and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

The force of it sent them falling backwards and she laughed, turning her head away as Sirius kept putting loud wet kisses on her cheek. James let out a disgusted groan. "Knock it off, you two! I think Pete's having problems."

Andi sat up, shoving Sirius off and standing to peer at the small rat. The poor boy was shivering, looking up at them with wide watery blue eyes. "He's scared," she said, frowning when he flinched. "Let me see him." James handed him over and she cupped him in one hand, gently running her fingers along his back with her other. "Peter, dear," she said quietly, giving him a warm smile. "You're fine. No need to panic. I've got you."

He relaxed slightly, shivering stopping as he closed his eyes and leaned into her fingers. Gods, he was so cute like this. She smiled wider when he stretched out and sighed. "Better now?" One of his eyes cracked open and he nodded. "Good. Let's give changing back a try." She knelt down, carefully set him on the floor, and gave him one last pet. "Take a deep breath and picture yourself normally, focus on it. And remember. If I can do it, you shouldn't have any problems. You're way better at Transfiguration than me, mister tutor."

James and Sirius both chuckled as she stood and backed away, standing on either side of her as they waited. The little rat wriggled on the floor for a minute before he slowly grew, fur fading, tail shrinking back to nothing. Once it was finished, Peter blinked and shivered, then grinned widely while he stood.

"I did it!" he laughed. Andi joined in, throwing her arms around him and squeezing.

"Of course you did!" She pulled back and kissed his cheek, making the boy turn bright red and giggle madly.

Two more pairs of arms wrapped around her from the sides and she was enveloped in a big group hug, all the boys laughing and jostling around. Her heart felt like it was about to burst, so damn happy she could barely breath. It had worked! They would finally be able to join Remus. He wouldn't have to be stuck in the shack ripping himself apart anymore. Tears gathered in her eyes and she let out a wet laugh as they all parted.

"Andi, bloody hell, why are you crying?" James sputtered, taking her shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried, rubbing at her eyes. "I just-" She sucked in a breath and beamed. "We can help him now. He won't have to be alone and in pain anymore."

The boy gave her a warm smile and kissed her forehead. "We can. He'll be the happiest werewolf in England. Er - Scotland."

She choked out another watery laugh and nodded, drying her face as best she could. A few more deep breaths and she finally calmed down.

"We should head back now. It's getting late," Peter said, frowning at his watch.

They all nodded and gathered their things up, then huddled up under the cloak. The trip was smooth, only having to dodge two prefects before giving a grumpy Fat Lady the password and slipping back into the Common Room. The room was dark and empty. Once the cloak was pulled of, Andi sniffed, sighing in relief when she wasn't assaulted with every smell possible. No overwhelmingly powerful scent of werewolf to send her nerves skitterking and stomach twisting. The book had been right then. Her senses, while still stronger than before, had settled down a bit after the first transformation.

Sirius nudged her with a grin. "Better now, yeah?"

"Much," she sighed. "What about you guys?" Peter and James chimed their own acknowledgement, giving sleepy nods. "We should go to bed. Just make sure to be quiet, you lot. Don't wake up Moony. He needs his rest," she chided, making them all snicker.

A low voice came out of the dark, making them all freeze. "Moony is very much awake, so don't even bother."

Andi turned and felt the bottom of her stomach drop out when she saw a lone figure, hunched over in one of the armchairs, almost completely hidden in the shadows. The pale and drawn face of Remus became visible, the lower orange glow of the dying embers in the fireplace lighting it as he stood. When his eyes met hers, her breath left her chest in a gasp. Bloodshot and red rimmed, they looked...broken.

"Moony, what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be resti-" Sirius asked with a forced casual tone, but Remus cut him off.

"I'm not daft," he snapped, stepping around the chair and glaring at him. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

James stepped forward, holding out his hands. "Mate, what are you talking about? We were just-"

"Shut up, James! This doesn't involve you!" Remus snarled. The group went silent, stunned at their gentle friend's outburst. "I knew it couldn't be possible. That-that you would be able to accept me that easily. I was so hap-" He stopped, bowing his head over and breathing heavily. It took a few moments before he lifted it again, but when he did, his eyes went straight to Andi. She stiffened when they drifted down to her chest where her shirt was still open, buttons missing, to Sirius, then her again. Her heart lurched and twisted. No. Oh, no. He didn't think that…

"I hope you're happy," he whispered and turned, slowly walking up the stairs to the dorm.

* * *

A/N: **So, I have spent WAY too long on the fourth year. So, sorry if it's a bit jarring, but I had to skip to the end of the school year half way through. One more chapter then I'll have us off to fifth. And yes, I'm sorry, but cliffhanger! That's what happens when I start cutting them short. But things will start to pan out more next year. Explanations, the past revealed. All that good stuff. I promise.  
**

 **Thank you to everyone that followed and favorited! -** _Snowwyy, Tera101,_ _hotlasagna,_ _maddmarauderqueen_ _, wolf-lover-127,_ **and** _RememBearMe_ **.**

 **Please let me know what you think. It really does help!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Prettiest Weed**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

There was silence. Tense, painful silence. Andi felt her mind spin as panic set in. Her feet began to move on their own, instinct driving her follow him. She needed to fix this, to explain. A hand grabbed her arm, pulling her around to a stop before Sirius.

"No. I'll go. It's me he's blaming," he said, face set in grim lines.

She shook her head, swallowing down her emotions and the tears they pushed up. "We'll both go. Explain it. He'll understand."

He obviously didn't agree, she could see it in his eyes, the grey orbs clouded with more emotion than he normally allowed through. But she wasn't about to let him go up there alone. They were a pack, even if their alpha didn't want anything to do with them. She set her jaw stubbornly and frowned up at him, daring him to tell her no. After a moment, he relented, hand sliding down her arm to hers and lacing their fingers.

Andi glanced back at James and Peter. Their faces were drawn and worried. "Give us some time to talk to him."

James forced a tight smile. "We'll stay down here tonight. Just...tell him everything if you need to. No point in hiding it if he hates us."

Andi nodded and looked forward again. Her nerves started to jump and twitch, stomach churning, and her muscles tensing. This was going to be hard. Sirius' fingers squeezed hers, drawing her eyes back and finding him staring down at her. There was a silent encouragement in them. It gave her courage. She drew her lips into her mouth, squeezed back, and started up the stairs, taking him with her.

The climb was torture, neither saying anything. When their feet hit the landing, she stopped him, realizing there was something they needed to do first. At his questioning look, she said, "The bonds."

He nodded and they both closed their eyes, focusing in and repeating the actions that twisted the threads. Smoothing, coaxing, releasing the knots. Andi shuddered as they opened up again, feeling the uncomfortable tightness in her chest dissipated. Then the rush of incapacitating sadness hit her, taking away her balance and sending her stumbling into Sirius. Oh, gods, Remus. She bit down a sob, squeezed the hand in hers, and stuffed the emotions down. No. She needed to keep a clear head for this.

A glance up showed Sirius just as shaken, face drawn, and mouth twisting. His eyes flickered down to meet hers and back up, then he opened the door. Andi sucked in a breath at the sight of the dorm. Everything was...clean. Much neater than it normally was. Every bed made, all the clothes put away, books neatly stacked. Even James and Sirius' brooms were polished and set carefully on their stands in the corner. Not something she'd expected. But there was no Remus.

"Merlin, he's raging," Sirius whispered, eyes darting about.

"What do you mean?" she asked, nervously looking around.

"He cleans when he's pissed," he muttered, letting go of her hand and purposely pulling the duvet away on his bed. "Last time he did this much was when you were prancing about with Russelby."

The bitter taste of guilt rose in her throat. Russelby. Not one of her best moments. "Where is he? He must have came up he-"

The door to the bathroom opened and she span around to Remus emerging with a gush of steam. A surge of heat warmed her face when she saw he was only wearing a pair of ratty pants and was rubbing a towel over his hair. Her eyes went to his chest, taking in the scattering of scars, old and fresh, but they didn't detract from the fact that he had lean muscle there, despite his bookish ways.

As soon as the towel was pulled away and let him see, the werewolf stiffened, arms dropping to his sides and eyes jumping between the two of them. His face hardened, jaw clenching, then brushed past her to dig in his trunk. "What, come to shag up here too?" he spat, venom in every word.

"Remus, please, don't be like this," she said, moving to touch him, but Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Be like what? A monster? That's what I am, isn't it?" Andi ground her teeth to hold back a noise of pain, his words striking hard.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Moony," Sirius said lowly. That cold, sharp tone was back. His patience was already thin.

"I don't?" Remus stood and turned, glaring at the other boy. "I heard what you said. Can't even stand to be in the same room as me anymore. I make you sick."

"Not in the way you think!" she pleaded. "Just let us explain!"

"Oh, I already know. You figured out a way to close off the bonds to try and hide it. Well, brilliant job. I didn't even know you were sneaking off to _fuck_ someone that doesn't make you run to the loo to toss your dinner."

She flinched and Sirius pushed her farther back, putting himself between them. "You best watch your mouth, mate," he growled, scowling up at the tall werewolf.

Remus stepped close, cheek twitching as they stared each other down. "Why? Don't like me calling you out?"

"Enough!" Andi pushed between them, hands on Remus chest. "We're not fucking!" she snapped.

He jerked back from her touch as if it burned him and averted his eyes. It made her heart ache. He wouldn't even look at her. "Everything I've heard or seen says otherwise," he said softly, lips pulled tight but trembling slightly.

"Well, you saw wrong. We were working on something to help you."

That pulled a bitter laugh from him and he moved away another step, eyes finally meeting hers. "For me? Oh, that's rich. If you were so tired of me, just say it. Don't make up excuses!"

Andi opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius pulled his wand out. The action had Remus tensing, his own hand going to where he usually kept his own wand instinctively even though he didn't have it on him. When Sirius lifted the wand to his heart, Andi grabbed his hand, turning to him. "Sirius, we're not supposed to push our bodies too much after the first one," she hissed.

"I don't care!" he growled, shaking her off. "It's the only way he'll believe. Just...trust me, okay?"

He was right, but she was worried. All the books said to rest between transformations, especially after the first one. Too many too soon could cause complications until the body fully adjusted to the new form and magics. It was where many of the horror stories of people getting stuck in partial transformations came from.

After a moment, she nodded and stepped back. He flashed her a small smile before closing his eyes and shifting. It was amazing to see. The ripple of magic, all the changes flowing so smoothly, until a huge black dog was standing in his place. The only sound was the clatter of his wand as it fell to the ground.

Remus started, stumbling backwards. His foot caught the corner of his trunk and he fell, landing on his ass and scrambling away. "What the fuck!" he shouted.

Andi sighed and petted Sirius' head, smiling slightly when he huffed and tilted his head into the touch. "This is what we've been doing, Remus," she said, lifting her eyes to his. Those dark green orbs were wide and flickering with an array of emotions so quickly she couldn't read any of them.

"Is he a…"

"Animagus, yeah. Took over two years, but we managed to do it."

"Bloody hell," he whispered, sitting up as Sirius padded over to him. His hand was shaking as he reached out and cringed when the Animagus let out a grumpy growl. Then his eyes snapped up to hers, widening more, if it was possible. "Wait, we?"

She nodded. "All four of us."

"Bu-but why…?"

"For you, you sod!" Remus and Andi both jumped when Sirius shifted back, glaring hotly at the other boy. "We did all this for you!"

"I don't understand," the werewolf said with a wavering voice, sliding away until his back was pressed to his trunk.

Andi knelt down beside him and carefully took his hand, feeling a small bit of relief when he didn't pull away. "So you don't have to be alone during the full moon."

"What?! No!" he shouted, fingers gripping hers painfully. "You're mad if you think I'm letting you get anywhere near me! He'll bite you!"

"You're wrong there, Moony. Werewolves are only aggressive towards and actively hunt _humans_. We'll be animals. No reason for the wolf to attack. And if he does bite, it won't turn us," Sirius said gently, finally easing back on his anger.

"You don't know that," he replied weakly, shaking his head and shoving his free hand through his wet curls.

"But we do," Andi pushed, moving closer. "We've been researching this for months, Remus. Animals can't be changed. The infection doesn't stick. And if you do get aggressive, James, Sirius, and I are all big enough to keep you in check."

"Andi especially," Sirius muttered with a snort. "She's probably stronger than you are."

Remus' hand dropped and torn but curious green eyes went to hers. "What...animal are you, Andi?" he asked hesitantly.

She started to reply, but Sirius nudged her and lifted a brow. "Show him. I want to see his reaction." At her hesitation, he added, "C'mon. I know you can do it."

Of course she could do it, but she was afraid. Sirius was so much better at Transfiguration than her. It was easy for him, seeing as he'd just done it so quickly. But both boys were looking at her intently, silver with encouragement and green with uncertainty. So she pulled her wand from her skirt pocket, closed her eyes, pressed the tip to her heart, and focused. To her surprise, it was almost like second nature. The second heart beat sprang to life in her chest and a wave of warm magic rushed out, spreading from her head to her toes.

A sharp gasp greeted her more sensitive ears and she opened her eyes to the dumbstruck look of surprise on Remus' face. His mouth opened and closed wordlessly and choked on air when she stepped closer. She laughed, the noise coming out in a short mewling squawk.

" _Nefoedd_ …" he gasped, voice breaking slightly. "You're a sodding wampus!"

" _How does everyone know that but me?_ " she thought and laughed again when he jumped and slapped his hands over his ears.

He sputtered and jerked his head to Sirius when the boy burst into laughter. "You can hear her too?" Remus nodded and looked back to her. "Looks like the myths of wampus cats being able to do Legilimency are true then," he said head tilting to the side and flashed a crooked grin. "That'll come in handy."

" _We're not using it for pranks, Sirius,_ " she thought drolly, narrowing her eyes at him when she faintly heard the slew of ideas running through his mind.

"Oi! Not on us, love!"

Andi rolled her eyes and snorted at him. " _First time I've picked anything up. Complete accident. I'll have to practice it, I suppose._ "

Remus let out a nervous laugh, hands back in his hair, and tugged at it. "I can't believe you lot did this. You're mad!"

" _Mad genius_ ," she corrected, purring with pride and received a more natural laugh from him. When their eyes met again, she was hit with a flash of images and flinched, closing her eyes to break the connection. The feeling of betrayal and heartbreak was stronger than anything she'd felt through the bond. Emotions from when he'd followed them. Merlin, she needed to explain that.

Pulling up the image of herself again, she focused hard and sighed at the ripple of magic again. She opened her eyes again and blinked to refocus her human eyes, already filling with tears. "Remus," she said, reaching out to him. "We don't think you're a monster. Never think that."

"I understand that now. I just-I don't understand why you seemed so disgusted by me..." he said meekly, moving forward to take the offered hand hesitantly.

"Heightened sense, mate," Sirius answered, taking her hand other hand and scrunching his nose up. "You stink when it gets close to the moon. A...predator smell, I reckon. Bit hard to stomach. Her sense of smell was a lot stronger than ours and everything made her sick."

"And the bonds?"

"The first transformation is explosive, magically. Or so the books said. We didn't want to risk overloading the bonds or hurting you," Andi said, chewing on her lip. "It's not a pleasant thing. Feels like a piece of me is missing when we do it."

Remus groaned, releasing her hand and hunching over with his head in his hands. "Oh, gods. I-I thought that...I'm such a bastard! I should have never listened to Mary!"

"Mary?" she snapped, brows dropping into a glare. "What does she have to do with this?"

"She told me you were sneaking off together behind my back," he muttered with a rough voice. "It doesn't matter how convincing she was. I'm a piece of shite for ever thinking that you-"

"That fucking bitch!" she hissed, cutting him off and jumping to her feet. The anger flared to life in her chest and something roared in the back of her mind, egging it on. "I'll kill her!" Her wand was in her hand before she realized it, turning to run straight to her dorm and hex the girl, but Sirius leapt up and grabbed her arm.

"No you don't, gem," he said lowly. "As sexy as it is when you get all riled up, we'll deal with her later."

"But-"

"Ah! We have a werewolf to take care of right now."

Andi growled, but nodded. As odd as it was, Sirius was the voice of reason. She pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing herself to calm down.

"I'm sorry..." They turned back, finding Remus on his feet again, shoulders hunched over and head bowed down. "I-I should have trusted you and instead I thought the worst. I don't deserve-"

"Don't you dare start with that," she said sternly, rushing up and wrapping her arms around his chest. He was stiff, arms staying at his sides, and refusing to respond. "Yes, it hurts that you doubted us, but that bitch played with your head. Us sneaking about was suspicious and she used that. But it doesn't matter now. You know, it's cleared up."

When he started shaking his head, she took his face in her hands, standing on her toes to peer up into his eyes. He tried to look away but she hissed and dug her fingers in around his jaw, making him suck in a breath between his teeth and finally met her. The dark green orbs wavered, guilt written in the bow of his mouth and pull of his brows. She lifted a hand up and ran her fingers over his forehead, smoothing the furrow away, down his cheeks, and lightly over his lips that trembled slightly.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, eyes flicking up and over her shoulder. "Either of you."

She felt Sirius behind her, standing close enough that she could feel his body heat, but not touching. His arms came around her, one hand on Remus' shoulder, causing his head to jerk up more, the other on her shoulder, fingers pressing into her pack mark. It sparked the bond to life, that warm comforting thrum flowing through and setting her nerves tingling.

"We're your pack, Remus," he said quietly, "Just because you had one thick moment doesn't mean we're going to turn on you. Otherwise you two would have dropped me off the Astronomy Tower by now."

"It's not the same. I-"

"If it makes you feel that bad-" Sirius said over him, voice dropping to a low rumble. "Then make it up to us. To _her_. She's the one you doubted." His chest finally pressed against her back as he leaned in, chin bumping into the top of her head, and let his hand drop to grip her other shoulder.

"Sirius," she whispered, turning her head to try look up at him. "It's fi-"

"No. He's right," Remus said. Andi jumped and dropped her hands when his slid up her arms. He leaned down to press his forehead to hers, dark green eyes piercing into her. "Andi...love, forgive me."

She let out a choked laugh and nodded, blinking when tears filled her eyes. "Done and done, you silly boy."

His lips curled in a relieved smile then pressed to hers gently. The touch sent a wave of heat through her, making her shiver and stand on her toes to deepen it. Gods, it was wonderful to finally kiss him without the horrid overly sensitive sense of smell. It was just the slight scent of soap and him, earthy and fresh. She slid her arms up and around his neck to tangle her fingers in the damp hair, pulling him closer with a small noise of pleasure.

The sudden loss of heat on her back made her pause, she pulled back and turn slightly, ignoring the confused look from Remus. She caught a glimpse of longing in Sirius' eyes before he could look away and felt a echo of it in her chest. He was their packmate as well; one that had been doubted just as much she had. So she took a deep breath, stepped back, and nudged their alpha forward.

"You owe Sirius one as well, Moony," Andi said, fighting down a smile when he turned bright red.

"Andi, I-I-"

"You've done it before, haven't you?" A incoherent sputter was her answer and this time she did smile. "You mean to tell me that you haven't kissed but you've sucked each others c-"

"ANDI!" he yelped and slapped a hand to his face when Sirius burst into laughter. "Merlin…Yes, we have. Just not…"

"Around me," she finished, not sure how to feel about it.

She'd seen the casual touches, the occasional heady looks, but they'd never done anything else, physically. It wasn't as if the involvement between all three of them was ignored. They teased, joked, but also had serious discussions, like winter hols. But there was some sort of unspoken rule that they never actually did it around each other. And it bothered her. She'd just have to break that rule then. The decision set a flame of determination alight in her chest.

"You don't have to hide it, you know," she said softly.

"We're not hiding it!" he said quickly, stepping up and taking her hands. "I just...well, I'm not sure why."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No! I-"

"Shy?"

"Andi, please-"

"We kiss in front of _him_ often enough."

"Well, yes, but-"

"If you won't, then I suppose I'll have to."

Again, he could only manage noises of flustered frustration as she turned to Sirius and matched his enormous grin with one of her own. "You are absolutely terrible, gem," he whispered, leaning down when she put her arms around his neck, his own sliding around her waist.

"Yes, well, sometimes he needs a bit of a push," she retorted then kissed him.

And, oh, did she kiss him. Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging to pull his mouth against hers more, lips parting to suck his bottom lip into her mouth and nibble on it slightly, and didn't even bother to muffle any noise that she made. Sirius dove into it just as fervently, hands dropping to her bottom to pull her hips flush with his and growling lowly before diving in and doing his best to ravish her.

They did such a good job of it, she barely even realized when another body pressed up against her from behind until Sirius' mouth was suddenly gone. She opened her eyes, hazily blinked, and started when something knocked into the top of her head. Ducking down slightly, she peeked up and felt herself swoon slightly. The two boys were snogging like there was no tomorrow above her. It was entrancing to see. The way their mouths moved over each other, the dart of a tongue, and the wonderful way their chests rumbled when they hummed in pleasure.

Andi carefully slipped out from between them and bit down a laugh when they collapsed in and clung to each other. To her surprise, she didn't feel jealous. Just amusement and a hint of arousal, more so when one of them groaned. She moved away and dropped down onto Remus' bed, kicking off her shoes before laying back. She'd just let them have their fun. Without looking, she reached out and grabbed a book from the nightstand - there was always one there, without fail - and smiled at the cover before flipping it open. He was reading one of the books she'd gotten him. Steven King was quite good.

A burst of laughter pulled her attention back up and she lifted the book to hide her smile. The two had finally noticed the lack of a third person in their fervent embrace. Remus was bright red, but giving her an exasperated smile, and Sirius was laughing so hard he could barely stand.

"What?" she asked, dropping her eyes back to the first page.

"You are unbelievable, Andi," Remus said dryly. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge of the bed to her right.

"Why is that, dear?" The other side of the bed dipped down as Sirius sat on her left.

"Moony's a bit moody over your little trick," he murmured and rested his cheek on her head to peer at the book.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Mmm, yes, I do believe I did."

"Then mission success."

"You're both unbelievable!" Remus blurted and groaned with frustration.

"Unbelievably good at snogging, maybe," Andi said and grinned at the answering laugh from Sirius and sputter from Remus. She let the book drop to her stomach and tilted her head back to look at her flustered boyfriend, ignoring Sirius' grumble. "Remus…" When his hands dropped from his face, she made sure to catch his gaze. "You know I adore you, right?"

A huff of air escaped his lips and his eyes softened. "Yes, love. I-I adore you as well," he said quietly with a warm smile. It made her heart flutter and toes curl. Gods, he was so handsome and sweet.

"Good," she replied just as quietly then lifted a brow. "I know you're usually the one to say this to me, but stop worrying. Please."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she reached up and put a finger over his lips, making him close them again. His face twisted with internal conflict before he sighed and nodded. "I'll try," he said and kissed her finger.

Andi grinned and sat up abruptly, startling the two. "Perfect! Now, I don't know about you lot, but I-" A yawn cracked her jaw. "Am tired. We should go get the others and-"

"I've got it, gem," Sirius said, jumping up from the bed quickly. He was out the door before either could say a thing.

"That was...odd," she said, glancing at Remus to see him watching the door with a drawn and thoughtful look. "Moony?"

Her quiet call pulled his eyes back to hers. They were filled with something she couldn't quite read. "He's just tired as well, love," he said, voice a bit uncertain, and leaned in close. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

His lips curled in a rather suggestive smile. "You don't even need to ask." He rolled over on top of her, tossed the book aside, yanked the curtains closed, and kissed her.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

So, it was time, then. Sirius leaned back against the glass wall behind him, arms crossed, and watched the still painfully attractive Ravenclaw stomp her foot in rage. After months of rows, stropy fits, and explosive make up shags, his 'girlfriend' had had enough, it seemed. She glared at him with tear filled eyes, makeup running and leaving black streaks on her cheeks. All of this, the crying and screaming, because he'd sat beside Andi at breakfast this morning.

The cow didn't care that he'd received a vicious Howler from his mother. Refused to acknowledge that Andi had been there to try and cheer him up after the traumatic experience. Well, that's what he'd told her, at least. Andi being there was more of a celebration. Their plan had worked. His betrothal was over. The echoes of Walburga's mad screeches over family honor and disgusting creature that is not of her flesh had been jarring, but welcomed.

"Don't you care?!" These screeches were not much better. He flinched and frowned at Ketty when she screamed. "You're always off with your stupid mates! I'm sick of it!"

"Well, I'm sick of you!" he snapped, letting out a bit of the frustration he'd been bottling up.

"I-I knew it! You don't love me! You never did!"

"Ketty-" he started, feeling the slightest hint of guilt that his patience had finally broken, but she cut him off.

"No! Oh, I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have ignored it when you never said it back to me. It's because of _her_ isn't it?"

"Her?"

"Your sweet little Andalora Proth!" Ketty spat, face twisting in rage instead of grief. Anger flared up in him in response.

"She has nothing to do with this," he shot back with a low, threatening voice.

"I'm not stupid, Sirius! I've seen the way you look at her."

"I've told you before, she's one of my mates. One that is dating Remus, for fuck's sake! I'm not going to ignore her just because you're too sodding insecure!"

His raised voice only seemed to make her angrier, but she responded in almost a whisper. "But you fancy her, don't you? That's why you're dating me. To make her jealous."

"You're daft, Ketty," he said coolly, temper turning frigid.

"I must be if I dated you, you bastard!" she yelled, scrubbing at her face. "We're finished, Sirius Black! Burn in hell!"

She whirled around and ran away, disappearing around the corner of the greenhouse. Sirius sighed and let his shoulders fall, head dropping back to stare up into the cloudy sky. Well, that was...eventful. A grimace pulled at his lips when the emotions started to claw their way out from the back of his head. Guilt and shame from the entire farce, anger at her accusations, but most of all, relief. It was over. Finally over. He didn't have to deal with clingy, babbling bint anymore.

It was better this way though. He was no longer betrothed, no longer dating. Single and free to do what he wanted again. What did he want? He didn't know. A new bird that didn't make him want to throw himself of the Astronomy tower? More time to pull pranks with his mates? Or not having to hide and sneak around to spend time with his pack? A pack he'd been neglecting. Not that they would notice.

Moony had become the most insufferable sop in the entire Gryffindor house. He'd never seen someone look at each a bird with so much-much-fuck, he didn't know. Something. Whenever Andi stepped into the room, she was all he saw. All big dopey eyes and a lopsided smile on his face. It had changed to this after the night of their first transformation. He couldn't say he was all that surprised. While still reluctant about the entire idea, Remus had accepted it after a time. No, embraced it. Whatever fancy he'd had for their lone female Marauder had bloomed into something more from the amount of work and dedication shown in becoming Animagi.

It made his chest ache slightly to see and dropped his mood like a rock. He should be happy for them. And he was, to an extent. He'd never really seen a connection quite like that before. None of his family had ever interacted in such a way. Perhaps it was what he'd read in the old fairytale books his uncle had snuck him as a child. Love or some sappy rubbish like that. Whatever it was, the happiness radiating through the bond from his alpha was almost too much to bear.

The only thing that made it a bit easier to see was that Andi was oblivious to it. She kept about her days, happier now that they didn't have to hide things, of course, but no more than she had been on any normal day. Not once noticing how the werewolf couldn't tear his eyes from her, moped about when she went off with her lanky Hufflepuff friend, or tried to follow her when she and Peter went about the castle doing Merlin knew what. Not to mention that Sirius' own time with her had still been limited as he had been struggling so long with keeping things up with Ketty. But now it was done.

Sirius heaved out another breath and chewed on the inside of his cheek, mulling over everything. What to do now? Just keep things the way they had been all year? Maybe. But he needed to figure out just what it was he wanted from the entire thing.

"It says he's over here! C'mon!"

He looked to the side at the sound of voices, echoing but muffled with the glass around. The slightly pink face of Pete peeked around the corner and broke into a bright smile, confusing him. "Pete?" Sirius asked, straightening up and moving towards him.

Another form skidded around the small boy and slammed right into him with a squeal, knocking the air right from his lungs. Sirius threw his arms around the figure to catch his stumble and snorted when he realized just who it was.

Andi laughed up at him, face red from exertion and a large sheet of parchment clutched in her hands. "Merlin, gem, what are you doing?" he asked and gave in to a smile as his mood lifted instantly at the pure joy on her face.

"Testing out our newest project," the girl said, stepping back, standing on her toes, and throwing an arm over Pete's shoulders.

"I knew you two were doing something without us!" he exclaimed with a pout. "Bloody rude, it is."

"You won't think that when you see just what it is," Andi sang and Peter giggled madly.

"Alright then. Let's see it." Curiosity peaked, he moved to stand beside her and look at the parchment she lifted proudly. It was a map of the castle. Nothing unusual. He'd seen Pete doodling hallways all year, but- He leaned closer with wide eyes when he saw small dots in various areas. They were bloody _moving_ and each labeled with a neat name. Three dots were huddled in between two greenhouses, their names overlapping slightly.

"Bloody fucking hell," he breathed and grabbed it from her. "Does-does this show everyone?!" he asked, turning his head to gape at the two.

Andi nodded her head furiously, green eyes lighting up brightly like her namesake. "As long as they're in an area on the map, you'll be able to see them. Look!" Her finger jabbed at two lone dots in the dungeons. Filch and his sodding cat. "I even got it to show Mrs Norris!"

It was amazing, to say the least. The map was unfinished from what he saw. A good majority of it was there though. All the floors, the main corridors, some of the rooms, a handful of secret passages, some he didn't know about, and barely any of the surrounding grounds, painstakingly drawn in Pete's familiar style. This is what they had been up to all that time when they'd snuck off.

"Merin's saggy bollocks, this is brilliant!" he said, grinning and taking in where each dot was. The pace of movement matched a normal walk perfectly. Completely to scale. "How did you do it?"

"Moony gave us the idea," Peter pipped up. "He'd been going on about this charm he'd found in the restricted section of the library and Andi thought it could be used on the map I'd been working on."

"Took too many tries to count, but the three of us finally got it to work last night," Andi added.

"Moony helped with it?" he asked, grin dropping into a frown. He felt a slight jab of hurt when she nodded again.

"He's like a shark scenting blood when it comes to complicated charms," she said with a wry smile. "Peter and I wanted to surprise you lot with it, but he just had to jump in when he caught me reading up on it." She took the parchment back and smoothed it carefully with gentle hands. "It still needs a lot more work, but with you and Jamie helping, I'm hoping to have it finished by winter hols next year."

The map was folded up and arms linked with his. Sirius didn't have a chance to question it before he was dragged off between the two of them. "James is gonna lose it when we show him too," Peter said happily as they made their way across the grounds.

Sirius absently hummed in agreement, letting them lead him, but his mind was elsewhere. It was dawning on him that he'd missed things with his friends. The plan had been pulling him away from them. This was just one example. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just sat down with them all outside of their Animagus work. A sour knot formed in his stomach at the thoughts.

When they stepped through the doors, Andi pulled them to a stop in the shadow of the staircase. "Pete, didn't you need to finish packing?" she said casually. Sirius looked down and over at her, brows jumping up when he found her staring at him pensively.

"Er…" The blonde boy looked between them with confusion then his eyes widened. "Yeah, right. I forgot about that. I-I'll see you in a bit then."

As he watched Peter hurry up the stairs, he was pulled off again, into the half hidden set of stairs that led to the dungeons. "Gem, what-"

She cut him off with a held up hand and pulled the map from her bag. Her eyes darted over it quickly before she ran to the fruit painting, tickled the pear, and slipped into the kitchens. Sirius wasn't quite sure what she was at, but followed. When he stepped in, the sight that greeted him made him stop and watch.

Andi was surrounded by chattering elves, each waving small hands about and hopping around. She seemed just as energetic as they did. Laughing and nodding in answer to their words. So out of place for a pureblood witch to be so warm and caring to them. Sirius mentally cringed and swatted the thought away. Fuck, even now, he still felt the shadow of his family in his own fucking mind.

"If you continue whatever line of thought you are on, I'll hex you nose off."

Her sharp words jerked him out of his mind. The girl was in front of him now, arms crossed and a single brow raised. Falling back on old habits, Sirius flashed a smug smirk at her and pushed away from the wall. "And what thoughts might those be, gem?"

"I don't know, but I can feel enough through the bond to know it's not good," Andi muttered and sat down at the nearest table. "You've been moping and brooding for days now."

Shite. Why did she have to be so damn observant at the worst of times? Trying to change the subject, he stepped behind her, ignored her huff of annoyance, and leaned his head down beside hers. "Perhaps I was just thinking about what you and Moony were up to last night. Not exactly subtle and your silencing charms need a bit of work," he said lowly into her ear, taking delight when she twitched.

"You're trying to distract me," the girl snapped, turning her head and glaring. "Cut the shit and just tell me what's wrong."

"The only thing wrong is-" He slid his arms around her waist and tugged her back against him. "-I wasn't invited last night. I'm hurt."

An elbow drove into his stomach and he stumbled back with a breathless gasp. Andi leapt up and span around to face him with a furious glare. "How stupid do you think I am?" she hissed, lunging forward to jab a finger into his chest. Merlin, always with the poking! "This didn't work the last few times you tried it, you idiot! Am I going to have to go cat and take it from you?"

Sirius' already unstable mood unraveled and his temper flared in return to hers. "There's nothing wrong, Andi. Piss off!" he snapped and swatted her hand away.

"Bull shit! What is it? Does it have to do with Ketty? I saw her leaving on the map, you know. Did you have another fight?"

His mouth moved before his brain. "Bloody hell, she fucking broke up with me, okay! Threw a sodding fit over me even talking to any of you and told me to burn in hell." The click his teeth made when he closed his mouth abruptly seemed to echo in the now quiet kitchens. Sod it all!

" _She_ broke up with you?" Andi blurted, face wrinkling up so much her glasses slid down her nose a bit. "You're kidding, right?" Sirius crossed his arms and hunched over slightly with a scowl in answer. His wounded pride wasn't making this any easier. "Wow. Well, okay then. I suppose it was bound to happen soon, but…" she mumbled as she pushed her glasses back up. "But if that just happened, what else has you all stropy?"

"Nothing," he forced out through gritted teeth and turned away. Why wouldn't she just let it go? He wasn't about to just tell her he fancied the pants off her when it took over a year for Moony to get her to accept it from him and they'd been friends for years before that even. The short American would have bolted like a startled deer.

Those light green eyes softened slightly, going wide. "This isn't going to be a repeat of before, is it?" she asked quietly, stance going from frustrated to meek.

He cringed at the question and turned back, taking her shoulders. "No, no. Shite, gem, I just-It's nothing like that, okay? Just a lot has been going on and I've got even more on my mind…" He trailed off, swallowing when his tongue seemed to stop working, feeling too big for his mouth. Everything he'd been dwelling over pushed back up and he dropped his hands, shoving them in his pockets. He didn't trust himself.

His eyes were drawn to her mouth when it puckered up into a twisted frown then the peek of slightly gapped front teeth to bite down on her bottom lip. His own mouth pulled into a tight line to suppress the urge to snog her. "You swear?" Sirius nodded, averting his eyes to stare at his shoes. Andi was quiet for a moment before sighing and straightening up. "Alright then," she said firmly and turned to drop back onto the bench. "But I'm telling Remus."

Sirius cursed under his breath and dropped down beside her as a few house elves scurried over with a tray. While Andi could always pick up his moods, Remus could tell just what he was stewing over in just one look. He could already hear the werewolf now. The bloke would feel like a git if he realized how wrapped up in the girl he was, blind to the rest of the world.

The smell of bacon was far too appealing once Andi thanked the elves and put the tray down before them. He'd forgotten he'd missed breakfast and his stomach protested loudly when he saw the spread of meats and eggs. "You weren't at breakfast so I thought you'd be hungry," Andi said, grabbing up an apple and taking a bite. "I didn't want to deal with you being a grumpy prick on the train because of it."

The gesture eased his tension a bit and Sirius stuffed a rasher of bacon into his mouth with a slight smile. "Like you have much room to talk, gem. I clearly remember you hexing Jamie and myself more than a few times when you missed breakfast," he teased.

Her nose wrinkled up as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, but that wasn't because I missed it. It was because you assholes ate all the muffins before I could get there," she mumbled around a mouthful of fruit. After a swallow, she leaned an elbow on the table and grinned. "So, how does it feel to be a free man again?"

"Bloody amazing," he said and ate a whole sausage in one bite. "I think I might swear off birds after this. They're too much trouble." _All birds but one, of course_ , he thought, chewing his food. Andi laughed and poked his puffed out cheek.

"Yeah, right. Like that's ever going to happen. You'd explode from sexual frustration in a week."

He let his smile turn to a grin and leaned close, nose pushing against hers. "But I have you and Moony, gem," he purred, making her snort and move back slightly.

"We don't have enough free time to keep you happy, you insatiable monster," Andi said teasingly and took another bite of her apple. "So, either work on your wanking muscles or go back to your _birds_ , Casanova."

Sirius almost choked on his next mouthful when he started laughing. Bloody hell, her tongue was getting sharper everyday. She burst into laughter too, almost spitting apple over the table. Once they managed to swallow what they had, they broke down more, leaning against each other and giving into the mirth. And it helped, to his surprise. The easy companionship, casual teasing, just lifted him from his worried thoughts.

Fuck it if he didn't get to have more. Yes, it would be brilliant if he could, but this was worth more. Maybe something would change eventually, but he wasn't going to push it. Though when she leaned over and kissed his cheek with glittering eyes, the juice linger on her lips leaving a slightly sticky imprint, he could keep hoping. Sometime soon.

* * *

A/N: **Holy shit, a chapter! I know, it's very VERY delayed. It was a mixture of writer's block and my fibromyalgia. Bit hard to type when you're arms don't want to work. So, I am terribly sorry for the wait. I've already got the next chapter going. I will try to stick to a schedule, but I can't promise it 100% as the cold weather coming in will give me a lot more health problems! :[**

 **Thank you so much to everyone that followed and favorited!** _pervychan1, SincerelyScribbles, trinity296, JessBoobear, Turner1999, oxsilvertearsxo, I'mNotaMundane, MollyBites, mchurch1992, XxMusicChickxX **!**_

 **And more thanks to those that reviewed!** _IBO_ ** _,_ **_gossamermouse101, J'aimel'anime44163, Dani, MollyBites_ **!**


End file.
